Herz zu erobern
by Tigraine
Summary: Epilog up! Siané, ein Dienstmädchen, trifft auf Legolas. Was kann durch diese Begegnung alles geschehen? abgeschlossen
1. Prolog

Herz zu erobern 

_Prolog_

_Disclaimer:_ Keine von den Figuren in meiner Geschichte, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören mir, sondern sind aus Meister Tokiens genialem Verstand entsprungen. Außerdem verdien ich keinen Cent an der Geschichte. (Würde mich auch arg wundern.^^)

_Warnung: _Ich bin noch eine absolute Anfängerin, wenn es um Fanfics im Bereich ‚Herr der Ringe' geht. Also habt ein bissel Mitleid und verbessert mich ruhig. Hoffe auf viele reviews.

_Sonstige Anmerkungen: _Bin mit Keksen und Früchtetee bewaffnet und richtig in Stimmung was toll Romantisches zu schreiben. °g°

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Prolog 

Ein Sturm wütete grausam in der Nacht an der Küste Belfalas. Die kleine Hafenstadt Teslon hatte sich in den letzte Jahren, in denen König Aragorn nun an der Macht war, durch ihren Fischhandel etabliert und blühte endlich, 2 Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Ringes, auf.

Die Nacht war kalt und jeder, der sich um diese Zeit noch draußen aufhielt, konnte sich nicht mehr durch dichte Kleidung des Regens erwähren. Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen, nicht das kleinste Licht von Sternen schien hindurch und der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf die Straße nieder.

Hoch über den kleinen Häusern der Stadt, in denen noch vereinzelt Lichter brannten, thronte ein Palast, der als Wohnsitz des Fürsten von Teslon bekannt war. Er war viel kleiner, als der Palast des Königs in Gondor, aber nicht minder prächtig. Die Türme und die breite Fassade, die in der Nacht in einen Schatten gehüllt waren, schienen von weitem zu leuchten. Bei näherem Betrachten sah man, dass aus fast jedem Fenster ein Licht schien, dass auch im Dunkeln und bei Regen einen schönen Glanz auf die Stadt warf.

Im Inneren des Schlosses liefen Bedienstete durch die Gänge und versuchten ihre Aufgaben so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, um danach gleich die nächsten von Fürst Areneon zugeteilt zu bekommen.

Es ging drunter und drüber, denn anscheinend hatten sich wichtige Gäste angekündigt. Die Dienstmädchen tuschelten untereinander und erfuhren schnell von den Gerüchten, dass die Gemeinschaft des Ringes in Begleitung der königlichen Garde auf dem Weg in ihre Stadt war.

Warum dies so war, wusste niemand von ihnen. Außerdem wurden sie fast augenblicklich von Tari, der Küchenchefin und Herrin der Dienstmägde, zur Arbeit angetrieben und konnten nicht weiter darüber spekulieren.

In einem der vielen Gänge konnte man ein Dienstmädchen mit vielen Laken und Stoffen in den Händen in ein Zimmer laufen sehen.

Sie hatte zwar Schwierigkeiten gehabt, voll beladen wie sie war, die Tür zu öffnen, doch nun stand sie in dem prunkvollen Raum, den sie für einen der Gefährten herrichten sollte.

Das Zimmer war wunderschön verziert. An den Wänden prangten Wandgemälde, auf denen Elben auf ihren Pferden abgebildet waren oder Wesen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Weiße Pferde mit einem leuchtende Horn auf der Stirn.

Dem Mädchen stockte kurz der Atem, dann wandte sie sich aber wieder ihren Diensten zu. An der rechten Wand stand ein großes, breites Bett, auf dem bestimmt drei Menschen Platz gehabt hätten. Die Vorhänge, mit denen man das Bett zu ziehen konnte, waren an den Pfosten mit großen goldenen Kordeln festgezurrt.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Mitbringsel ab und sah sich noch einmal um.

Links neben der Tür standen drei große, mit rotem Samt bezogene Lehnsessel, die um den urigen Kamin gestellt waren. Außerdem zierten wunderschöne dunkle Schränke die Wände.

Das Dienstmädchen trat einen Schritt auf den kleinen Schreibtisch zu, der am Fenster gegenüber der Tür stand und strich verträumt über das glatte Holz, in dem sich die Flammen der drei entzündeten Kerzen spiegelten. Wie gerne würde auch sie einmal solchen Luxus erfahren.

„Wer träumt denn da während der Arbeit?" Das Mädchen schrak zusammen und drehte sich geschwind um.

Laut atmete sie wieder aus, als sie ein anderes Dienstmädchen in der Tür stehen sah. Sie trug auch dieselbe schwarze Wolluniform, die nur knapp übers Knie reichte, etwas enger an der Taille zugeschnitten war und am Hals einen kleinen Ausschnitt freiließ. Außerdem trug sie eine weiße, mit spitzen besetzte Schürze, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen sehr viele Zeichen von ihrer heutigen Küchenarbeit abzeichnete.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht immer so, Maeglin! Ich bin schon viel zu lange auf den Beinen um dich vorher zu hören!" Das Mädchen, mit den dunklen roten Haaren, die ihr lang über die Schultern fielen, ging wieder zum zurück Bett und begann ihre Arbeit daran. Sorgfältig breitete sie das weiße Laken aus und bezog die Kopfkissen mit bestickten Bezügen.

„Siané? Weißt du wessen Zimmer du gerade richtest?" Das angesprochene Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf, richtete ihre Arbeit aber weiter fort.

„Das wird das Zimmer für den König sein! Ist das nicht fantastisch? Und weißt du, wer noch mit ihm reisen wird?" Maeglin sprang aufgeregt um Siané herum und lenkte sie von ihrer Arbeit ab.

„Ich weiß, dass die Gemeinschaft des Ringes hier auftauchen wird", antwortete sie mit den Augen rollend. „Ich hab schon von so vielen Seiten gehört, dass auch der Prinz des Düsterwaldes dabei sein wird. Ja, und? Du weißt, was ich von deiner komischen Schwärmerei für Elben halte. Und, bevor du mich fragst. Nein, ich weiß nicht, warum sie alle hierher kommen!" Mürrisch drehte sie sich dem letzten Kissen zu.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, ich weiß es bereits! Sie wollen es feiern, dass Sauron vor 2 Jahren vernichtet wurde. Und da unsere Stadt in den letzten Jahren so erblüht ist, haben sie es als Anlass gesehen, hierher zu kommen." Als Siané nicht reagierte, zeigte Maeglin erste Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sag, warum arbeitest du nicht? Wenn Tari dich bei mir erwischt, sind wir wieder dran und müssen eine Strafe absitzen!" Maeglin hielt der Satz noch kurz im Zimmer, doch Schritte auf dem Gang bewegten sie zur schnellen Antwort.

„Ich bin fertig. Habe heute auch genug geschuftet. Ich gehe ins Bett und du solltest dir auch eine Pause gönnen!" Sie verließ nun endgültig den Raum und lief den Gang hinunter, Richtung Dienstmädchenschlafzimmer.

In Gedanken wiederholte Siané die letzten Worte ihrer Freundin.

‚Mach doch mal eine Pause! Pause? Oh nein, ich muss mich beeilen, sonst werde ich nie fertig!'

Schnell packte sie die restlichen Laken und Bezüge und verließ das Zimmer des Königs. Sie musste in der nächsten Minuten noch 5 andere Zimmer richten, denn angeblich hätten die Gefährten schon längst im Palast sein müssen...

--------*°*---------

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wurde das große Tor der Stadtmauer für eine Reisegruppe geöffnet. Knarrend schwangen die beiden Flügel des Tores auf und die Pferde setzten sich in Bewegung.

Die Gruppe versuchte sich mit schweren, schwarzen Umhängen vor dem Regen zu schützen, jedoch schienen diese vor geraumer Zeit den Regen durchgelassen zu haben, denn die sichtbaren Haare der Gefährten tropften vor Nässe.

Das Pferd an der Spitze der Gruppe hielt an einem der Wachen an. Dieser verbeugte sich tief, als er die Person vor sich erkannte.

„Eure Hoheit! Wir haben eure Ankunft mit Freuden erwartet. Bitte folgt mir zum Palast des Fürsten Areneon! Er wartet schon auf euch!" Der König nickte knapp und ritt der Wache, die sich selbst einen braunen, älteren Hengst nahm und aufsaß, hinterher. Schnell setzte sich auch wieder der Rest der Gruppe in Bewegung.

Hinter ihnen schloss sich geräuschvoll das große Stadttor.

Die Ankunft des Königs schien in dieser Nacht unbemerkt zu bleiben. In den wenigen Häusern, in denen noch Licht brannte, trat niemand vor die Tür, um sich die Reiter näher anzusehen und die Straße war menschenleer.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an den Toren des Palastes an. Die Wache verbeugte sich noch einmal und kehrte schnell auf ihren Posten zurück, als das weiße Tor zum Schloss geöffnet wurde.

Die Reiter stiegen von ihren Pferden und übergaben diese den Bediensteten, die sofort in den Regen hinausgelaufen kamen. Sie stutzten, als sie auch 5 Ponys zu den Stallungen bringen mussten. Welcher der edlen Herren wohl auf einem Pony ritt?

Im Eingang des Palastes wurden sie bereits von Fürst Areneon erwartet. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf die Gemeinschaft zu und verbeugte sich, als Aragorn seinen Umhang vom Körper nahm.

„Eure Hoheit, wir haben euch erwartet. Euer Aufenthalt ist eine große Ehre für mich!" Langsam kam er aus seiner Verbeugung wieder hoch, nachdem er fast mit der Nase den Boden berührt hatte.

„Und es ist eine Freude für mich, eure Stadt so gedeihen zu sehen!" Aragorn nickte dem Fürsten zu, der sich sichtlich geschmeichelt fühlte.

„Folgt mir! Ich lasse Speisen auftragen. Wärmt euch an den Kaminen im Festsaal oder nehmt ein heißes Bad! Ich werde meine Dienstmädchen sofort danach schicken!" Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Aragorn ihn zurückhielt.

„Fürst Areneon, wir müssen darauf verzichten. Heute sind wir lange geritten und haben in den letzten Nächten kaum geruht. Meine Männer sehnen sich nur noch nach einem warmen Bett und vielleicht etwas warmen Wein in ihren Gemächern. Lasst uns das Speisen auf den morgigen Tag verlegen."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Hoheit!" Wieder verbeugte er sich tief vor Aragorn und klatschte einmal laut in die Hände. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte eine kleine, pummelige Frau auf, die ungefähr 40 Jahre alt sein musste, auf.

„Was wünscht ihr, Fürst Areneon?" Sie knickste einmal tief vor dem König und dessen Gefährten und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Fürsten.

„Tari, schick mir ein paar deiner Mädchen. Sie sollen warmen Wein in die Gemächer der Garde bringen und noch ein paar, die den Herrschaften ihre Räume zeigen. Außerdem brauche ich dich oder jemanden deiner Wahl, um den König und seine Gefährten zu ihren Räumen zu führen." Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, damit die Gäste seine Worte nicht mehr hören konnten, vergaß aber, dass der Elb in der Gefolgschaft trotzdem jedes Wort wahrnahm. „Du weißt, gib einem deiner Mädchen den Auftrag, die NICHT unhöfliche Fragen stellen würden. Ich habe die Mädchen aufgeregt durch die Gänge laufen sehen. So was können wir nicht unseren Gästen zumuten!"

Tari lächelte, nickte und entfernte sich schnell den Flur entlang. Der Fürst deutete der Gruppe ihm zu folgen.

„Aragorn, unser Besuch scheint einige hier aus der Fassung zu bringen." Lächelnd schritt Legolas den Gang entlang, durch den sie geführt wurden.

„Hast du die leisen Worte des Fürsten etwa verstanden, mein Freund?" Der Elb nickte und bekam ein amüsiertes Lächeln zurück.

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, so finde ich diesen Palast zwar sehr schön, aber für einen Fürsten hätte er ruhig prunkvoller sein können. Bei solch einer aufblühenden Stadt.." Gimlis Stimme ertönte irgendwo zwischen der Garde, die ihn aber durch ihre Größe verdeckten.

„Zwerge und ihre endlose Gier nach Reichtümern. Muss es hier überall von Gold glänzen? Du hast einfach keinen Sinn für schöne geschnitzte Verzierungen!" Legolas wandte sich der Stimme entgegen, konnte den Zwerg aber erst bei seiner Antwort ausmachen.

„Aber ihr, Herr Elb, könnt das natürlich besser beurteilen, als ich!?" Seine Stimme klang mürrisch, doch Legolas konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, denn der Fürst war an einer Biegung stehen geblieben.

Tari stand dort und wartete mit ein paar Mädchen. Die Garde, von 30 Mann, teilte sich auf und wurde von ihnen in ihre Gemächer begleitet.

„Eure Hoheit!" Sie knickste wieder vor Aragorn. „Darf ich euch und euren Gefährten die Räume zeigen? Sie liegen etwas voneinander entfernt, da nur die schönsten für euch zurecht gemacht wurden!" Aragorn nickte dankbar und verabschiedete sich bis zum Morgen von Fürst Areneon.

Sie gingen mehrere Gänge entlang und eine Treppe nach oben. Aragorn und Legolas dicht hinter Tari, Gimli und Gandalf, dessen Stock bei jedem Schritt auf den Boden schlug langsam hinterher und die vier Hobbits staunend über die schönen Wandgemälde etwas zurückgefallen.

Bald blieb Tari vor einer großen Tür stehen und deutete zwei der Hobbits einzutreten.

„Bitteschön meine Herren! Zwei Betten in Hobbitgröße. Wie ich sehe auch schon alles hergerichtet. Das Zimmer für die anderen beiden Herren liegt genau Gegenüber." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die andere Türe und ließ Sam und Frodo eintreten.

Mit einer freundlichen Geste wünschte sie den vieren eine gute Nacht und betrat mit den anderen den nächsten Gang, wo sich Gimli, Gandalf und Aragorn untergebracht wussten.

„Verzeiht, aber euer Zimmer befindet sich einen Gang weiter. Wir wollten eines, mit viel Licht und Blick auf den Palasthof für euch, eure Hoheit!" Sie verbeugte sich vor Legolas und führte ihn zu seinem Zimmer. Verdutzt blieb sie vor der offenen Türe stehen.

--------*°*---------

Siané hatte sich gerade an das letzte Zimmer gemacht, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Sie beeilte sich, die Vorhänge des Bettes an den Pfosten zu befestigen, denn dieses Zimmer war nicht in demselben vernünftigen Zustand gewesen, als die vorigen. Somit blieben diese kleinen Arbeiten nicht aus.

Bei dem Geräusch der Schritte zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. 

_‚Hoffentlich ist es nicht Tari. Sie wird sauer sein, weil ich noch nicht fertig bin.'_ Doch ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Die Schritte verharrten direkt vor ihrer Tür.

„Siané!!! Du hättest schon lange fertig sein müssen!" Die schrille Stimme Taris drang in den Raum und ließ das Mädchen noch einmal zusammenzucken.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ihre Herrin und einen Elben. Er stand neben ihr und sah sie mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick an.

„Verzeiht Herrin! Aber es war so viel zu tun heute. Verzeiht, ich werde mich beeilen!" Schnell knickste sie einmal vor dem Prinzen und wollte sich gerade wieder an die Arbeit machen, als sie Taris Stimmer noch einmal vernahm.

„In Ordnung, beeile dich und bring dem Prinzen, sobald du fertig bist, noch eine Karaffe warmen Wein. Danach kannst du dich ausruhen. Ach ja, ruh morgen etwas länger. Du bist schon zu lange auf den Beinen, Kind!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und Siané starrte ihr noch lange verdutzt nach. _‚Was war denn das? Sie ist doch sonst nicht so freundlich..'_

Ein müdes Seufzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Der Prinz hatte sich auf einen von den großen Sesseln niedergelassen und sah sie lächelnd an. Schüchtern erwiderte sie dies und überzog die restlichen Kissen seines Bettes.

„Ihr seht müde aus." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen. _‚Was soll das? Benimm dich nicht wie Maeglin! Er ist nur ein Gast, den du zu bedienen hast!'_ Doch trotz ihrer mahnenden Gedanken, spürte sie einen Klos im Hals. Sie hatte noch nie einen Elben gesehen. Und dieser hier, schien besonders gutaussehend zu sein.

„Ich bin schon seit dem Morgengrauen auf den Beinen, eurer Hoheit. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb etwas langsam, entschuldigt." Sie blickte auf den Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß ein wenig darauf herum.

„Dann solltet ihr am besten zu Bett gehen!" Siané schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als sie seinen Vorschlag hörte.

„Nein, nein! Ich muss noch den Kamin entzünden und den Wein holen. Dann, dann werde ich zu den anderen Dienstmädchen gehen!" Sie ging langsam in seine Richtung und kniete sich vor den Kamin. Doch irgendwie machte sie seine Anwesenheit unruhig.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Dann geht und holt den Wein. Aber den Kamin werde ich entzünden..." Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin antwortete er, „Auch, wenn ich ein Prinz bin.. Ihr seht todmüde aus. Das kann ich nicht verantworten."

Schnell nickte sie und verließ den Raum. Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte sie sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen.

‚Was war denn eben los mit mir? Ich habe immer große Reden geschwungen, als Maeglin sagte, Elben habe eine umwerfende Anziehungskraft. Habe ich mir nicht geschworen, mich von keinem Mann mehr aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen? Ach, das wird sicher nur daran gelegen haben, dass ich noch nie mit einem Prinzen zu tun hatte.'

Sich selbst zunickend lief sie schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Küche. Mit einer Karaffe Wein stand sie ein paar Minuten später wieder vor der Tür des Prinzen und klopfte an.

Sie wartete auf einen Satz von ihm, sie könne hinein kommen, doch er selbst öffnete die Tür.

Sie lächelte ihn an, knickste noch einmal und drückte ihm den Wein in die Hand.

Ja, es war sicher unhöflich gewesen, aber sie wusste nicht mit Hoheiten umzugehen.

Schnell lief sie in ihr eigenes Gemach und warf sich auf Bett. 

‚Was für ein Tag.. Morgen bringen mich diese Gäste nicht aus der Ruhe und dieser Prinz erstrecht nicht. Damit würde ich Maeglin ja nur recht geben...'

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Huhu! Das war der erste Teil. Langweilig, oder? Aber es war ja nur der Prolog. In den nächsten Teilen soll gaaanz viel passieren und auch richtig spannend werden. Ich meine, wenn ihr den nächsten Teil denn überhaupt wollt!?

Schreibt mir eure Meinung, ja? °ganzliebindieRundeguck° Würde mich über reviews schrecklich freuen!^^


	2. Die Strafe

Herz zu erobern Die Strafe 

_Disclaimer:_ Die Figuren aus dieser Geschichte gehören immer noch Meister Tolkien! Aber manche, die ihr nicht kennt, gehören mir. °g°

_Warnung:_ Na ja, wenn ihr den ersten Teil gelesen habt, wisst ihr, dass ich noch nie eine HDR Fanfic geschrieben hab. Deshalb bin ich für Tipps von euch sehr dankbar. :o)

_Anmerkung:_ Danke für eure Reviews! °knuddel° Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte so gut ankommt. °springt vor Freude im Dreieck° 

Ach ja, @ Asahi: Ich werde mich bemühen, keine Mary Sue aus Siané zu machen. Hoffentlich pack ich das. Sag mir, wenn sie zu sehr dorthin schweb, ja? ;)

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Die Strafe 

Die Morgensonne strahlte müde auf die Hafenstadt nieder. Mühevoll schob sie die letzten Wolken der Nacht beiseite und war fast in ihrer vollen Pracht am Horizont erschienen.

Die Menschen regten sich wieder. Verschlafen wurden die ersten Köpfe aus den Häusern gesteckt und lächelten der Sonne entgegen.

Ein schöner Tag stand ihnen bevor.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auch durch die Schlafzimmer der Dienstmädchen, die für gewöhnlich am Morgen im Schatten lagen. Die ersten rannten schon auf dem Flur in Richtung Küche, um den Gefährten, die gestern Abend angekommen waren, ein wundervolles Frühstück zu zaubern.

Alle anderen schlichen gähnend in den Waschraum oder schlüpften schon in ihre Uniform. Nur eine konnte die Federn ihres warmen Bettes noch genießen. Noch..

„Siané!!!" Das schlafende Mädchen kniff die Augen bei dem Ruf ihrer Freundin Maeglin zusammen, zog ihre Decke schnell ein ganzes Stück höher uns bemühte sich die penetrante Stimme ihrer Freundin zu überhören. Eigentlich hatte sie ja eine schöne Stimme, aber laut und am frühen Morgen war sie nicht zu ertragen.

„Siané! Hey, Schlafmütze, aufstehen!! Tu nicht so, als wärst du nicht wach.. Ich kenne dich! STEH AUF!" Bei den letzten beiden Worten schrie Maeglin so laut in ihr Ohr, dass Siané wütend ihre Bettdecke zurückwarf.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich kann heute ausschlafen! Argh, ich bin müde!" Sauer zog sie ihre Decke wieder über ihren Körper und machte Anstalten, sich wieder hinzulegen, als Maeglin ihr selbige wegriss und zur Tür ging.

„Ich weiß, dass du ausschlafen kannst. ICH AUCH!" Triumphierend lächelte sie und schwenkte Sianés Decke hin und her.

„DU AUCH? Sag mal, spinnst du? Dann geh und lass mich. Du bist doch sonst auch so ein Morgenmuffel!" Mehr tapsend als gehend erreichte sie Maeglin und wollte ihr die Decke wieder wegnehmen, als diese lachend in die nächste Ecke lief.

Grummelnd beobachtete das andere Mädchen die morgendlichen Flausen ihrer Freundin, die sich über Sianés Anblick köstlich amüsierte. Sie musste aber auch ein Bild abgeben: Ihre Haare hatten sich an mehreren Stellen aufgestellt, ihr Nachthemd rutschte auf der linken Seite ein wenig herunter und ihre Augen waren kaum geöffnet.

Was aber alles kein Grund sein sollte, um sie am frühen Morgen mit ihrer überholt guten Laune zu quälen.

„Weißt du, was wir machen werden?" Endlich warf Maeglin die Decke zurück auf Sianés Bett und zog ihre Freundin auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machen wirst, aber ich werde wieder schlafen gehen." Sehnsüchtig blickte sie auf ihr immer noch warmes Bett.

„Der König und seine Freunde werden in der kleinen Halle frühstücken. Du weißt, die Halle im Erdgeschoss.. Und ich möchte ihn so gerne sehen!" Maeglin sah ihre Freundin mit einem ‚Du-bist-meine-beste-Freundin-und-hilfst-mir-doch?' – Blick an und lächelte bittend.

Langsam wurden die grauen Zellen von Siané aktiv und sie konnte darüber nachdenken, was ihre Freundin wollte. Langsam wurden ihre Auge größer und entsetzter.

„Willst du sagen, du willst in den Palastgarten, wo Dienstmädchen KEINEN Zutritt zu haben, und durchs Fenster schauen?" Als sie ein aufgeregtes Nicken von dem Blondschopf ihr gegenüber bekam, fasste sie sich frustriert an den Kopf. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich an ihr unmögliches Verhalten, in der gestrigen Nacht, dem Prinzen gegenüber und wollte erstrecht wieder zurück ins Bett, doch dann sah sie wieder den Blick von Maeglin.

„Oh, ich bin aber auch ein Schaf! Dich zur Freundin kann nur Ärger geben.." Abrupt wurde sie in den Arm gezogen und gedrückt.

  
 „War das ein ‚ja'?" Siané konnte nur noch ein ersticktes ‚hmm' herausbringen, welches ihrer Freundin aber völlig genügte. Schnell wurde ihr ihre Uniform zugeworfen. Nachdem sie sich in diese gezwängt hatte, gönnte Maeglin ihr gerade einmal 3 Sekunden zum Kämmen ihrer Haare, dann wurde sie Schnurstracks in Richtung Gästeflure gezogen.

--------*°*---------

„Guten Morgen miteinander!" Frodo kam freudig zu den anderen an den Tisch. Der Fürst hatte sich entschuldigen lassen, angeblich zwang ihn ein dringendes Problem in der Stadt dazu, den Palast zu verlassen. 

So saßen unsere acht Gefährten alleine am Tisch und genossen eine ihnen noch unbekannte Küche. Aber allein die Tatsache, fremde Köstlichkeiten zu genießen, brachte die vier Hobbits zu morgendlichen Höchstleistungen. Lachend saßen sie nebeneinander auf den hohen Stühlen und futterten. Das Küchenmädchen, welches ständig Nachschub holte, staunte über den riesigen Verzehr, die restlichen Gefährten nahmen diese altbekannte Marotte aber mit einem Lächeln auf.

„Moen Froho! Has u chut chechlafen?" Frodo warf seinem Freund Pippin einen amüsierten Blick zu, als dieser mal wieder versuchte, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Wie oft hatte man versucht ihm das auszutreiben?

„Unverbesserlich, Herr Tuk! Schluck, bevor du sprichst. Und schalte deinen Kopf ein, bevor du etwas tust!" Gandalf lächelte dem Hobbit auf der anderen Seite zu, der gerade noch ein Stückchen Brot nachstopfte.

„Aragorn sag, gedenkst du Fürst Areneon von den Orks zu berichten, die wir in den Wäldern vor seiner Stadt erspähten?" Der König sah von seinem Platz auf und erwiderte nachdenklich den Blick des Elben.

Für wahr, sie sahen vor einigen Tagen eine Gruppe Orks durch ein Waldgebiet streifen. Diese schienen aber keine Notiz von der Reisegruppe zu nehmen, die am anderen Ufer eines kleinen Flusses stand. Unbehaglich war ihm bei dem Gedanken, an die bewaffneten Biester. Doch wer konnte sagen, dass sie diese Stadt angreifen würden? Er wollte keine Angst unter dem Volk Teslons. Und doch sollte der Fürst etwas davon erfahren.

Ein lautes, ersticktes Husten weckte Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken. Pippin schien sich an einer Überdosis Brot, oder was auch immer er in Massen zu sich genommen hatte, verschluckt zu haben. Die anderen Hobbits waren gleich zu ihm geeilt und klopften zu dritt auf den blau anlaufenden Lockenkopf ein.

„Niemand isst dir etwas weg.. Das kommt davon, wenn du so gierig bist, Pippin!" Gimli strich sich belustigt durch seinen langen, roten Bart und begann in sich hinein zu lachen.

„Das Wort gierig sollte ein Zwerg vielleicht nicht in den Mund nehmen!" Legolas grinste Gimli hämisch an und erfreute sich an dem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des Zwerges.

„Was soll das heißen, HERR ELB?" Mit einem warnenden Blick richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf und funkelte den Elben an.

„Soll heißen, dass ihr Zwerge sicher irgendwann mal zu wenig Luft bekommen habt, als ihr eure Nasen zu tief in den Berg gesteckt habt, um Edelsteine zu suchen!" Der Satz tat seine erhoffte Wirkung. Gimli lief erst rot, dann lila an und wollte eine gemeine Antwort dagegen setzen. Doch Gandalf schlichtete rechtzeitig.

„Ich bitte euch! Müsst ihr einem alten Mann wie mir, mit euren Streitereien schon am frühen Morgen zusetzen?" Ein Lächeln ging durch die Runde und der ‚Streit' verstummte. Wusste doch jeder, dass Gandalf noch so flink wie ein Wiesel und auch auf langen Reisen eine große Hilfe und kein Klotz am Bein war.

„Um noch einmal auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Ich werde dem Fürsten von den Orks berichten. Aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass das Volk in Panik versetzt wird. Besonders nicht, da die Feierlichkeiten bald beginnen sollen!" Legolas nickte zufrieden. Er spürte einen Schatten, der sich ihnen näherte. Trotzdem hoffte er, dieser würde vorüberziehen, ohne großen oder am besten keinen Schaden anzurichten.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, mein Freund?" Aragorn hatte Legolas' Blick bemerkt, der zum Fenster am Ende der Halle gerichtet war.

„Ja, ist es.. Ich glaubte nur eben, jemandem am Fenster gesehen zu haben." Zögernd stand er auf und schritt diesem entgegen.

--------*°*---------

„Komm, komm! Lohoos! Sonst bemerken sie uns noch!" Maeglin zischte Siané zu, doch diese beeilte sich nicht im geringsten.

„Ach Maeglin. Wir sind Dienstmädchen. Jeder der uns sieht, wird denken, wir müssen irgendwelche Räume putzen." Gelangweilt faltete sie ihre Hände über dem Kopf und fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie sich auf so was einließ. _‚Ich könnte gemütlich in meinem Bett liegen und vor mich hin träumen.'_

„Und wenn Tari uns erwischt? Außerdem sind wir gleich am Eingang des Hofes!" Das stimmte. An Tari hatte Siané noch gar nicht gedacht. Und das es ihnen verboten war, den Palasthof zu betreten, beunruhigte sie sowieso. _‚Oh weh, wenn Tari uns erwischt bekommen wir sicher Ärger. Und nur, weil ich so ein gutmütig Schaf bin. Mein Bruder würde mich dumm nennen...'_ Kapitulierend legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und lief dann schnell Maeglin hinterher, die schon im Hof des Palastes verschwunden war.

„Maeglin? Hey, wo bist denn du?" Vorsichtig ging sie an der Außenwand des Schlosses lang und blickte sich immer wieder um. Die Angst, erwischt zu werden gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

„Psssst! Ich bin hier! Komm, hier ist das Fenster!" Siané sah Maeglin unter einem hohen Fenster sehen, dessen Scheiben in verschiedenen Frühlingsfarben leuchteten.

Der Hof des Schlosses war so, wie Siané ihn sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Oft hatte sie auf der anderen Seite der Mauer gestanden und zu den Bäumen hochgeblickt, dessen Wipfel man am Rande sehen konnte.

Nun war sie auf der richtigen Seite. Es waren nicht nur ein paar Bäume als Sichtschutz, sondern eine Art kleines Wäldchen, in dem man sich bestimmt eins, zwei Stündchen aufhalten konnte.

Davor erblickte sie eine große Wiese, auf der an vielen Stellen Blumen angepflanzt worden waren. In der Mitte prangte ein wunderschöner Brunnen, der von einem weißen Engel im Zentrum geziert wurde.

Siané fand den Anblick wunderschön, konnte sie diesen aber nicht in vollen Zügen genießen. Immerhin befand sie sich verbotenerweise im Hof. Das nervöse Zischen ihrer Freundin erinnerte sie schnell daran.

„Ja, ich komme ja schon. Ich wollte nur den Anblick genießen!" Sie drehte sich zu Maeglin, die von irgendwoher eine alte klapprige Bank aufgetrieben hatte. Sie beide würden gut darauf passen, wenn dieses morsche Stück sie denn lange genug tragen würde.

„Du kannst gleich einen viel besseren Anblick genießen! König Aragorn und der Prinz des Düsterwaldes sollen sich hier drin befinden!" Schwärmend machte sie die ersten Anstalten, auf das Gebilde von einer Bank zu steigen.

„Aber bitte guck schnell! Dann können wir wieder gehen!" Siané war neben Maeglin getreten und wollte sie auf der Bank festhalten, als diese eine Schnute zog.

„Komm, du willst sie doch auch sehen! Ohne dich stelle ich mich nicht darauf!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Siané schüttelte stutzig den Kopf. Mit einer Geste, die soviel wie ‚Ja, hast gewonnen' bedeutete, stieg sie auf die Bank und zog ihre Freundin an der Hand zu sich hoch.

Innerlich spürte sie schon die ganze Zeit eine ungewollte Aufregung, die nichts mit dem Verbot zu tun hatte. Nein, es war der Gedanke daran, dass sie diesen Elbenprinzen wiedersehen würde. Doch zugeben, wollte sie dies auf keinen Fall.

„Oh schau, da sitzen sie alle!" Verträumt zeigte Maeglin mit dem Finger auf die sitzende Gruppe. Siané versuchte uninteressiert zu wirken und legte ihr Kinn auf ihren Händen ab.

„Oh toll, und wer ist nun wer?" Unbemerkt war ihr Blick aber zu dem blonden Elben gewandert, der gerade zu einem rotbärtigen Zwerg hinüber grinste. _‚Hätte ich Maeglin sagen sollen, dass ich den Prinzen gestern schon getroffen habe? ... Hmm, besser nicht. Sie würde nicht mehr aufhören, von ihm zu sprechen..'_

„Du weißt nicht, wer die alle sind? Also pass auf.. Der Mann mit den blonden Haaren ist der Prinz aus Düsterwald. Der ihm gegenüber sitzt, mit den dunklen Haaren, das ist König Aragorn und.." Sie wurde unterbrochen, denn Siané fragte sie, woher sie denn so gut bescheid wisse. Als Maeglin jedoch zur Antwort ansetzen wollte und ihren Finger nach oben hob, was bedeutete, dass sie etwas WICHTIGES zu sagen hatte, riss Siané an ihrem Arm.

„Schnell weg! Der Prinz hat uns bemerkt und kommt zu unserem Fenster!" Als Maeglin ihn auch erspähte, zog sie mit den Worten ‚Das gibt Ärger' auch an Siané. Sie bedachten nicht mehr, dass die Bank, welche sie als Unterlage benutzt hatten, mehr als nur morsch war. Mit einem lauten Knacken brach diese entzwei und die beiden Dienstmädchen plumpsten auf den harten Boden.

Maeglin hatte sich schnell erholt und wollte aufstehen, als sie Siané am Boden sitzen sah, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn hielt.

„Siané? Alles in Ordnung? Siané? Antworte mir doch!" Fürsorglich legte sie ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sah sie an. Das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Fensters bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

Siané hob vorsichtig den Kopf an und nahm ihre Hand von der Stirn. Maeglin zog im gleichen Moment scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Auf der Stirn ihrer Freundin befand sich eine Silbertalergroße Platzwunde.

Siané hatte nicht mehr rechtzeitig die Arme hochheben können, als sie sich dem Boden näherte und schlug dementsprechend ungeschickt auf dem Stein auf. Hoffentlich hatte sie keine Gehirnerschütterung...

Legolas hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Fenster geöffnet und blickte nach draußen. Im ersten Moment bemerkte er nichts, doch dann wand er den Kopf nach unten.

Er glaubte die beiden Mädchen nicht zu kennen, doch dann kam ihm die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend zurück. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, war dieselbe, die auch den Wein zu ihm gebracht hatte.

Doch nun saß sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was passiert war und im selben Moment hob Siané den Kopf zum Fenster.

Legolas kniff einmal kurz die Augen zusammen und sah dann mitleidig hinunter. Das andere Mädchen hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, sondern begutachtete die Wunde immer noch mit Schrecken.

Siané aber sah ihn stetig an und wand den Blick nicht ab. Er blickte viel zu lange in die grünen Augen des Mädchens, denn so wurden seine Freunde auf ihn aufmerksam. Die Hobbits kamen schon zum Fenster, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen.

Er blickte schnell noch einmal zu den beiden, die aber nun zu dritt waren. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Küchenherrin zu ihnen getreten war. Sie zog ein Pflaster aus ihrer Schürze und klebte es auf die Stirn des rothaarigen Mädchens. Dann zog sie die beiden schimpfend weg. Legolas vernahm nur die Worte ‚Strafe in der Küche' und schloss schnell das Fenster.

„Was war denn da, Legolas? Du hast so lange hinaus geschaut!" Merry stand neben ihm und hüpfte vor dem Fenstersims herum. Er konnte aber beim besten Willen keinen Blick nach draußen erhaschen.

„Nichts.. Ich habe mir nur den Hof genauer angesehen!" Er schüttelte den Gedanken an das blutende Mädchen ab und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen an den Tisch.

--------*°*---------

„Mädchen, wenn du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast, geschieht es dir ganz recht! Und dir Maeglin hätte ähnliches passieren müssen.. Einfach den König zu begaffen. Und sich dann einfach über das Verbot hinweg setzen. Wenn ich nicht zufällig an der offenen Tür des Hofes vorbeigekommen wäre, hättet ihr wahrscheinlich so lange da gestanden, bis sie euch bemerkten." Tari hielt ihre Predigt noch solange, bis sie in einem der Nebenräume der Küche angekommen waren. Hier wurde für gewöhnlich das schmutzige Geschirr aufbewahrt, bis eine der Küchenmägde es gereinigt hatte. Doch heute befanden sich nur zwei riesige, fettige, schwarze Töpfe darin, denen Siané und Maeglin zu Leibe rücken sollten.

Stöhnend schnappten sie sich Wasser und Schwämme und drehten die Töpfe auf die Erde.

Siané hasste Küchendienst. Besonders, wenn sie in diese stinkenden Kessel kriechen musste. Und von wem hatte sie sich überreden lassen? Natürlich, Maeglin war die einzige, die solche Ideen haben konnte. _‚Ich bin ein so dummes Ding! Wenn man Freunde wie Maeglin hat, braucht man keine Feinde mehr..' _Grummeln schrubbte sie weiter, als sie ein leises kichern ihrer Freundin vernahm.

„Was ist denn bitte so witzig?, schallte es aus dem Kessel, in den Siané gekrochen war.

  
„Nichts, aber es ist lustig, wenn man nur dein Hinterteil sieht!" Sauer wollte sie Maeglin etwas erwidern, doch wenigstens musste sie dafür aus dem Topf heraus.

Wieder war sie zu schnell und schoss mit dem Kopf nach oben, als sich noch der Rand über diesem befand. Mit einem lauten ‚PLONK' wusste Maeglin, dass Siané sich den Hinterkopf am Kessel gestoßen haben musste und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„DA GIBT'S ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS ZU LACHEN!!! WER IST DEN SCHULD AN DEM MIST?" Wütend setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, rieb sich die bald entstehende Beule und warf den nassen Schwamm nach ihrer Freundin. Diese hatte sich aber immer noch nicht wieder beruhigt.

„Es ist nur.. Weißt du.." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und antwortete Siané endlich, nachdem diese ihr ein bissiges ‚hol erst mal Luft' entgegen geworfen hatte.

„Mindestens einmal im Monat passieren uns beiden irgendwelche Missgeschicke. Man könnte Wetten darauf abschließen. Und du musst zugeben, ich bin nicht an allen Schuld. Durch hast durchaus interessiert zum Fenster geguckt. Das hab ich doch gesehen, als du auf gelangweilt gemacht hast!" Maeglin grinste immer noch amüsiert zu ihrer Freundin, die unter ihrem Vorwurf nach Luft japste.

„Ich? Tse, ich habe keinen bisschen zu dem Prinzen geschaut!" Beleidigt schaute sie sich nach ihrem Schwamm um.

„Legolas hast du dir also angeguckt. Das habe ich allerdings nicht gemerkt!" Siané wurde rot und verschwand mit dem Oberkörper und einem Schwamm schnell wieder im Kessel. Da hatte sie tatsächlich die Falle nicht bemerkt.

„Das bildest du dir alles ein!", hörte Maeglin noch aus dem Nachbarkessel schallen, als sie sich grinsend wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwand.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Und schon ist der zweite Teil fertig. Ich hoffe wieder einmal auf gaaanz viele reviews! °bettel° °fleh° :o) Ich finde die so aufbauend.

Den nächsten Teil schreibe ich auch bald. Zumindest, wenn ich neue Kekse habe! °g°

Bye bye!


	3. Viele kleine Missgeschicke

Herz zu erobern Viele kleine Missgeschicke 

_Disclaimer:_ Nix ist mir.. Bis auf so'n paar Minicharas. Alles weitere gehört dem großen Meister J.R.R. Tolkien.

_Anmerkung:_ Juhu! Danke für die Reviews! °hüpft aufgeregt im Zimmer herum° Freut mich wirklich riesig!!! Fühlt euch alle gedrückt und geküsst! ;-)

@Esmerod: NEIN, ich hab tatsächlich Pflaster geschrieben. °den Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlag° Wie konnt ich das bloß übersehen? °heul° Dabei wollte ich es noch ändern.. °in die Tastatur beiß° Habs vergessen. Natürlich gibt es in Mittelerde KEINE Pflaster. °Haare rauf° ... Schwamm drüber. :D Werd's in diesem Teil noch irgendwie versuchen gerade zu biegen.

@Asahi: Also, ich freu mich über Reviews. Und deine sind ja bisher positiv ausgefallen. Dann kann ich mir ja wieder eins von dir wünschen! ;)

@ all the rest: Hab euch nicht vergessen. Aber oben schon einmal gegrüßt. Wenn ich alle aufzähle, ist meine Begrüßung schon ne Seite lang.^^ Denke aber an euch.

Was wollt ich noch sagen? Ach ja, Kekse.. Tja, hab keine bekommen. Aber die Kuhfleckenschokolade tut's auch. °lol° 

So, nun fang ich aber an. Have fun..

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Viele kleine Missgeschicke 

Der Tag war noch nicht alt, als die Gefährten von Fürst Areneon durch das Schloss geführt wurden. Er nahm sich viel Zeit und zeigte ihnen mit Stolz jeden Winkel seines Palastes.

Die Hobbits gingen ein wenig gelangweilt hinter der Gruppe her. Sie hatten nicht viel Interesse an der großen Bibliothek und den wunderschönen Sälen, in denen das Fest zu Saurons Vernichtung ausgerichtet werden sollte. Sie hätten gerne die Küche wiedergesehen, oder die Vorratskammer. Aber diese Dinge waren am anderen Ende des Schlosses. Sie hatten diese nämlich schon gestern, nachdem die anderen zu Bett gegangen waren, gefunden. Schließlich konnte man einen Hobbit nicht hungrig zum Schlafen schicken.

Doch nun standen sie vor großen Bücherregalen. Gandalf ließ sich schon auf einem großen, alten Sessel nieder. Anscheinend wollte er die Führung nicht fortsetzen und statt dessen in den Büchern stöbern.

Nur zu fünft, denn Frodo und Sam wollten dem Zauberer Gesellschaft leisten, gingen sie weiter durch die breiten, verzierten Gänge.

„Merry, sieh doch mal." Pippin stieß seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Wir gehen in Richtung Küche. Ob wir vielleicht ein zweites Frühstück bekommen können?"

Merry zuckte sichtbar mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Der Fürst möchte sicher andere Dinge zeigen. Aber mich würde es auch freuen. Ein wenig Hunger habe ich schon." Er rieb sich wehleidig über den Bauch, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts zu essen bekommen.

Legolas, der das ganze mit angehört hatte, lächelte offensichtlich über die beiden Hobbits. Wieder einmal zeigten die beiden, was sie am besten können. Essen.

„Fürst Areneon? Ich denke Herr Tuk und Herr Brandybock würden sich sehr für eure Küche interessieren." Gimli und Aragorn blieben bei seinen Worten stehen und grinsten, während der Fürst ungläubig zu den beiden hinunterblickte. Hatten sie nicht vor zwei Stunden etwas gegessen?

Schließlich nickte er aber schnell und bog den nächsten Gang rechts ab. Immerhin wollte er einen möglichst guten Eindruck bei seinen Gästen hinterlassen. Und das war bei den Hobbits mit einem ausgedehnten Besuch in der Küche getan. Bald darauf kamen sie anscheinend dem gewünschten Ziel näher, denn der Geruch von Gebackenem Brot kam ihnen entgegen. Doch mischte sich auch etwas anderes darunter, bei dem Legolas nachdenklich aufblickte. Waren es Stimmen? Sie schallten von der Küche bis hierher? Durch die vielen Gänge hörte man doch nicht Stimmen, die von so weit her kamen. Aber diese schienen sehr laut zu sein...

Zwei Gänge weiter hörten auch die anderen dasselbe, dem Legolas durch seine empfindlichen Ohren eine geraume Weile schon lauschte. Anscheinend wurde in der Küche gestritten.

Fürst Areneon beschleunigte seinen Gang und suchte die Quelle dieser Schreie. Bald standen sie an der Tür zu einer Nebenkammer der Küche, in der rechts etwas frisch gebackenes Stand. Doch der Tür gegenüber standen zwei Kessel, aus denen anscheinend diese Stimmen kamen. Während Merry und Pippin sich auf das köstliche Essen stürzten, beobachteten die Restlichen verdutzt den Streit der beiden Dienstmädchen.

„Und ich sage dir doch, es ist nur deine Schuld!" Eine klare Stimme tönte aus dem rechten Kessel und sie schien ziemlich sauer zu sein.

„Meine Schuld? Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen!" Der andere Kessel schallte zurück. Anscheinend auch von einem Mädchen ‚bewohnt'.

„Nein? Aber wenn ich nicht mitgekommen wäre, hättest du mir noch Wochenlang in den Ohren gelegen. Und nun sitzen wir hier in diesen verdammten Töpfen und können sie sauber machen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Küchenarbeit hasse. Wenn sie dann noch in diesen stinkenden, fettigen Töpfen stattfindet, hab ich ja wohl ein Recht sauer zu sein!"

„Hör mal! Klar, es ist eklig, aber wir sind doch gleich fertig. Dann solltest du deinen Kopf vielleicht untersuchen lassen!" Das Mädchen aus dem linken Kessel kroch heraus und ein blonder Schopf wurde für die anderen sichtbar.

„Meinen Kopf untersuchen lassen? Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" Sauer kam das andere Mädchen heraus und Legolas stellte mit erstaunen fest, dass es dieselbe war, die er auch im Hof gesehen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln musste er feststellen, dass sie ziemlich viel Temperament hatte.

„Das soll heißen, dass du eine Platzwunde an der Stirn hast und eine Beule am Hinterkopf." Der Blondschopf funkelte das andere Mädchen böse an. Merry und Pippin beobachteten die Szene mit gefallen. Die beiden schienen gar nicht ihren Besuch zu bemerken.

„Ach, und wer ist daran schuld? Du hattest die dumme Idee!" Wütend stand sie auf und nahm einen Teller vom Tisch, der an der Wand hinter ihr stand. Ihr Blick war immer noch nicht auf ihren Besuch gefallen.

„Gut! Ich hatte die Idee. Aber DU bist ungeschickt mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gehauen. An dem Kessel hast DU dir den Kopf geschlagen. Also: Ich hatte die Idee, aber du warst zu trampelig!" Sauer stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte und blickte kurz zur Tür. Als sie den Kopf wieder wegdrehte wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, wer dort stand. Erschrocken und nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen blickte sie den Fürsten, den Prinzen und den König an.

Sie schluckte einmal und zupfte ihrer Freundin am Ärmel. Diese bemerkte aber nicht, warum sie sich plötzlich so komisch benahm.

„Euer Hoheit, Prinz Legolas.. Guten Tag, Mylord.." Sie blickte die Männer an, die immer noch ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen trugen. Siané aber verstand nicht. Lag es an ihrer Wut oder war sie einfach nicht die Schnellste?

„Maeglin, was soll der Mist jetzt? Von diesen Leuten habe ich im Moment genug. Wegen diesem dämlichen Elben habe ich diese blutende Stelle auf der Stirn. Und nur, weil du ihn unbedingt.." Sie stockte, als sie den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin vernahm. „Was, ... warum guckst du so komisch?" Vorsichtig drehte sich ihren Kopf zur Tür. Vor ihr standen ein sehr amüsierter Zwerg, ein völlig schockierter Fürst, der wahrscheinlich diesen Gesichtsausdruck wegen ihres Satzes trug, ein trotz der Worte belustigter König und zwei mampfende Hobbits. Außerdem blickte sie direkt in die blauen Augen des ‚dämlichen' Elben, der sie etwas verwirrt ansah. Höchstwahrscheinlich fragte er sich, was er dem Dienstmädchen getan haben könnte, dass sie so sauer auf ihn war.

Vor Schreck ließ sie den Teller fallen, den sie eben noch vom Tisch genommen hatte. Dieser zerschlug mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden und die einzelnen Teile verteilten sich hüpfend auf den Steinen des Raumes.

Sianés Gesicht wurde blass. Was hatte sie nun wieder gemacht? Doch als sie das laute Lachen des Zwerges vernahm, wurde ihr blasses Antlitz purpurrot. Schnell schloss sie die Augen. Irgendwie hoffte sie, die Situation wäre eine bessere, wenn sie diese wieder öffnete. Doch dem war nicht so. Eine unglaubliche Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Es war ihr so unangenehm.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen schnappte sie sich ihre Schuhe vom Boden und lief durch den Raum, auf die Tür zu. Dabei trat sie mit ihren nackten Füßen auf eine der vielen Scherben und sie zuckte schmerzlich zusammen. Trotzdem: Sie musste raus hier. Einfach weg. Ihre Anwesenheit würde ihr Missgeschick nicht noch verbessern.

Fast am Ende mit ihren Nerven, einem schmerzenden Fuß und den Tränen Nahe, kam sie in ihrem Zimmer an. Zitternd setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. _‚Das kann doch wirklich nur mir passieren'_, leise fing sie an zu schluchzen..

--------*°*---------

Nachdem Siané sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, fühlte sie endlich den Schmerz, der sich durch ihren linken Fuß nach oben arbeitete. Erst da erinnerte sie sich wieder an die spitze Porzellanscherbe, in die sie getreten war und zog ihren Fuß auf ihr rechtes Knie. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und blickte auf die aufgeschnittene Wunde. Seufzend stellte sie den Fuß wieder ab und versuchte vorsichtig aufzutreten. Doch ein stechender Schmerz pochte in ihrer Fußsohle. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich wieder für ihre Tollpatschigkeit, nahm einen kleinen Verband aus ihrer Tischschublade, wickelte die Wunde ein und zog ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe darüber.

Wieder versuchte sie aufzutreten. Diesmal mit besserem Erfolg. Sie humpelte zwar, konnte aber laufen. Schnell zog sie ihre schmutzige Uniform aus und schlüpfte in eine frische. Gleich begann ihr regulärer Dienst. Einige Räume waren zu reinigen und sie hoffte sehr, dass das Gemach des Prinzen nicht darunter war. Sie würde vor Scham im Boden versinken.

Gerade, als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte, kam ihre Freundin Maeglin ins Zimmer gestürmt. Sie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. Doch nach Lächeln war Siané einfach nicht zumute.

„Na, ich hoffe du hast dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt!" Sie grinste, als sie Sianés böses Gesicht sah.

„Ach, wieso sollte ich? Ich habe ja nur eben den Prinzen von Düsterwald beleidigt!" Sauer schnappte sie sich ihre Schürze und band sie um.

„Sie sind nicht sauer. Keine Angst. Fürst Areneon war zwar erst außer sich, aber als der Prinz anfing zu lachen, sah er von einer Strafe ab." Beruhigend legte sie einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Er hat.. Er hat wirklich gelacht?" Unschlüssig blickte sie Maeglin an und wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort.

„Ja, nachdem das laute Lachen von Herrn Gimli durch seinen Schock gedrungen war, fing er auch damit an. Dem Zwerg muss dein Auftritt sehr amüsiert haben. Sogar König Aragorn hat belustigt gelächelt. Von den Hobbits gar nicht zu reden. Sie sind gleich aufgesprungen und wollten es den anderen beiden erzählen, womit sie wahrscheinlich Herrn Beutlin und Herrn Gamschie meinten." Leise kichernd blickte Maeglin in Sianés bestürztes Gesicht.

„Du meine Güte, ich bin eine Lachnummer. Alle werden sich darüber lustig machen." Siané machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie gleich losheulen, doch Maeglin lenkte sie mit einem Zettel in der Hand ab.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Hier steht nämlich, wir haben zu tun. Wir müssen heute zusammen den Ostflügel reinigen." Sie wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie noch einmal aufgehalten wurde.

„Den Ostflügel? Da gibt es doch gar nicht genug zu tun für einen Nachmittag!" Siané sah sie fragend an.

„Stimmt, danach sollen wir in den kleinen Festsaal. Fürst Areneon speist zusammen mit König Aragorn und dem Rest. Sie wollen über die Festlichkeiten der nächsten Tage reden. Wir haben heute Dienst. Ach, ich kann den König bedienen. Die anderen Dienstmädchen werden mich beneiden. Uns, mein ich natürlich." Belustigt stellte sie fest, wie aus Sianés Gesicht alle Farbe verschwand.

„Dann muss ich ihm ja wieder unter die Augen treten. Am besten ich suche mir irgendein Loch, wo ich reinkriechen kann." Laut seufzend verließ Siané mit Maeglin ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf in den Ostflügel.

--------*°*---------

Es waren schon einige Stunden vergangen, als Legolas und Gimli aus der Stadt zurückkamen. Sie hatten nach dem Vorfall einen kleinen Ausflug vorgeschlagen, den sie dann aber leider allein unternehmen mussten. Aragorn wollte noch etwas mit dem Fürsten besprechen, was anscheinend von großer Wichtigkeit war, Gandalf war immer noch in der Bibliothek und schmökerte in alten Büchern und die Hobbits waren nicht ausfindig zu machen. In der Küche waren sie jedenfalls nicht mehr. Sie hatten Frodo und Sam die Geschichte von dem Fettnäpfchen des Dienstmädchens brühwarm erzählen wollen und waren ein paar Augenblicke später in den Gängen des Palastes verschwunden.

Laut ausatmend traten der Zwerg und der Elb in die Empfangshalle. Gerne hätten sie sich noch ein wenig umgesehen, doch einem kleinen Mädchen waren die spitzen Ohren von Legolas aufgefallen. Somit war für viele klar geworden, dass es sich um den Prinzen handeln musste und die beiden waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit von neugierigen Menschen umzingelt gewesen. Sie suchten ihr heil in der Flucht und kamen dementsprechend außer Atem am Schloss an.

Legolas verabschiedete sich für einen kurzen Moment von Gimli, denn er wollte noch schnell sein Gemach aufsuchen, bevor er in den Speisesaal kam. Er brauchte einen Moment zum nachdenken. Warum, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Er ließ sich auf einen der großen roten Sessel fallen, wie er es schon am ersten Abend getan hatte. Dort war ihm schon das Dienstmädchen aufgefallen, dass ihn inzwischen fast zu verfolgen schien. Dabei spürte er, dass sie diese Zusammenstöße nicht beabsichtigte. Er war ihr nicht böse um ihre Worte. Er hatte ihre Augen gesehen, nachdem sie seine Anwesenheit entdeckt hatte. Die am ersten Abend noch in einem so lebendigen Grün geleuchtet hatten, waren trüb geworden. Er glaubte sogar, sich Tränen darin bilden zu sehen. Deshalb wollte er auch nicht, dass sie bestraft wurde.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Es hätte ihm egal sein können, aber das war es nicht. Er dachte sowieso schon viel zu viel an dieses Mädchen. Dabei kannte er nicht einmal ihren Namen. Selbst Gimli, dem sonst so uninteressierten Zwerg, war seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen. Mehrmals schalt er sich selbst, als er sich wieder dabei erwischte, wie er an ihre Augen dachte.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf. Die anderen würden ihn schon erwarten. Und grübeln war das letzte, was ihm irgendwie weiterhalf.

--------*°*---------

„Ah, da ist er ja endlich! Wo warst du solange, Legolas?" Gimli winkte ihm zu und deutete ihm, sich zu setzten. Legolas nickte allen zu und nahm dann links neben Pippin Platz.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig hingesetzt und die Zeit vergessen, verzeiht bitte!" Er lächelte in die Runde und Gimli schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ihr vergesst die Zeit, Herr Elb? Wie kann das passieren, bist du krank?" Mit seiner dunklen Stimme begann er mit einem leisen lachen, dass Legolas aber nicht berührte.

„Nein, mir geht es gut." Der Zwerg, der eine giftige Antwort erwartet hatte, hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und sah ihn ernst an. Erst wollte er noch etwas sagen, glaubte aber nicht, das dies was bringen würde.

„Oh, Frodo, schau!! Dort, das Mädchen!" Pippin deutete mit einem Finger lachend auf ein Dienstmädchen, dass unter seinem Blick rot anlief und sich angespannt auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte.

Frodo und Sam drehten sich zu ihr um und blickten Pippin dann fragend an. „Na, das ist die, von der Merry und ich euch erzählt haben!" Grinsend blickten die vier sich an. Inzwischen hatten die anderen ihr auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, doch sie blickte immer noch höchst interessiert auf den blank gewischten Boden.

„Ach ja, das Mädchen von vorhin. Was sagst du dazu, Legolas? Man wird nicht oft als dämlicher Elb bezeichnet!" Wieder fing Gimli lauthals an zu lachen und die anderen konnten sehen, wie das Mädchen entsetzt noch mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekam. Anscheinend spürte sie, dass man von ihr sprach.

Mit Maeglin zusammen bediente sie die Gruppe. Doch vermied sie den Blick auf den Elbenprinzen. Dieser sah sie aber des öfteren an und unter diesem durchdringenden Blick wäre sie am liebsten in irgendeiner Ritze versunken. 

_‚Was er wohl von mir denkt?'_ Vorsichtig blickte sie ihn an und fing seinen Blick auf. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er seine strahlenden blauen Augen ab und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlug. Hatte er sie gerade angelächelt? _‚Dummes Huhn, bild dir nicht solche Schwachheiten ein!!!' _Wiedereinmal schalt sie sich selbst und holte noch einen Krug Wein.

„Siané?" Sie drehte sich um und kam mit dem Krug auf Fürst Areneon zu. Sie knickste einmal und fragte, was sie für ihn tun könne.

„Schenk uns doch allen noch einmal nach. Dann kannst du und Maeglin für heute Schluss machen. Wir werden nicht mehr lange zusammensitzen." Mit einem Lächeln nickte sie und ging um den Tisch herum. Als sie bei Pippin angelangt war, stellte sie sich zwischen seinen und Legolas Stuhl, um besser an seinen Becher heranzukommen. Als sie den Silberbecher des kleinen Hobbits bis unter den Rand gefüllt hatte, merkte sie nicht, wie dieser ihn in schnellen Zügen leerte und ihr den leeren Becher wieder hinhalten wollte.

Siané hatte sich schon an Legolas gewand und wollte ihm Wein nachschenken, als Pippin sie mit dem linken Arm aus versehen anstieß. Sie schwankte ein wenig und wollte ihr Gewicht auf den linken Fuß verlagern, als sie den stechenden Schmerz ihrer Schnittwunde wieder spürte. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und hoffte inständig, dem Prinzen nicht auch noch den Wein über die Kleidung zu schütten, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig den Krug auf den Tisch stellen konnte.

Trotzdem verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht und spürte mit einem mal, wie sie direkt auf Legolas Schoß landete. Alle, die am Tisch saßen blickten sie erschrocken an. Maeglin hätte vor Schreck beinah das gesamte Geschirr fallen gelassen und die Augenbraue des Fürsten zuckte verdächtig nach oben. Siané traute nicht, sich zu rühren. Das warme Gefühl seiner Beine, ließ ein Kribbeln von ihren bis in ihren Bauch gleiten. Sie fühlte nur, wie sie mal wieder rot wurde.

Gimli war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. Man konnte sein raues Lachen durch den ganzen Raum schallen hören. Aragorn wand seinen Blick ein wenig ab und grinste Gandalf entgegen, der die Peinlichkeiten um die kleine Dienstmagd auch schon mitbekommen hatte. Die Hobbits stopften sich ziemlich schnell noch ein wenig Brot in den Mund, um nicht genauso laut loszulachen, wie Gimli und die Züge des Fürsten entspannten sich wieder.

Siané war unter dem Lachen des Zwerges arg zusammengezuckt und drehte sich nun vorsichtig zu Legolas um. Immer noch auf seinem Schoß sitzend blickte sie ihn an und er erwiderte lächelnd ihren Blick.

„Verzeiht Hoheit! Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe nur.. Ich bin umgeknickt!" Sie spürte, wie seine Hand vorsichtig über ihren Rücken strich und spürte schnell wieder dieses Kribbeln, welches aber nun ihren Ursprung in Legolas zarter Berührung fand.

„Macht doch nichts! Wirklich.." Er lächelte wieder und sie erhob sich langsam. Sie ging mit hochrotem Kopf zu Maeglin hinüber, knickste noch einmal vor dem Fürsten und verließ den Raum. Selbst draußen konnte man noch das Lachen des Zwerges vernehmen.

--------*°*---------

„Was hast du dir denn bitte dabei gedacht?" Siané und Maeglin saßen seit geraumer Zeit zusammen in ihrem Schlafzimmer und konnten nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war.

„Ich bin umgeknickt. Es war keine Absicht!" Siané war immer noch rot im Gesicht, so peinlich war es ihr.

„Umgeknickt vielleicht, aber du hast auch nicht so schnell Anstalten gemacht, wieder aufzustehen. Er ist ein Prinz, du hättest nicht so lange sitzen bleiben dürfen!" Maeglin schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, aber langsam huschte ihr altbewährtes Lächeln wieder über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ach Maeglin. Was soll ich denn machen?" Verzweifelt zerknüllte Siané den Rock ihres Kleides, dass sie anstelle ihrer Uniform angezogen hatte. Es war weiß, auch nur knielang und wurde an den Armen nach unten hin breiter. Außerdem war es ein wenig mehr ausgeschnitten, als ihre Arbeitskleidung. Trotzdem war es derselbe kratzige Stoff, wie ihre Uniform, aber etwas besseres hatte sie sich nie leisten können.

„Was du machen sollst? Hmm ... Ich weiß.. Komm mit!" Sie schnappte die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie durch die Tür. Nachdem sie die Dienstmädchenräume verlassen hatten, liefen sie an der Küche vorbei und Richtung Westflügel. Langsam dämmerte es Siané und sie kämpfte gegen den Griff ihrer Freundin an.

„Nein, da willst du doch nicht hin.. Vergiss es, ich mach mich nicht noch mal lächerlich!!" Doch Maeglin kümmerte sich nicht um die Ausrufe von Siané. Sie blieb erst vor der großen Tür stehen, hinter der Legolas sein musste.

„So, du entschuldigst dich jetzt für das, was du gesagt hast. Dann ist es doch wieder in Ordnung." Schnell klopfte Maeglin an die Tür und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Siané zischte ihr hinterher, sie könne das doch nicht einfach machen, als schon die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde und sie in das Antlitz des Prinzen blickte. Mit einem scheuen Lächeln wollte sie sich wieder davonmachen, doch als sie den bösen Blick von Maeglin auffing, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Ich.. Also.. Entschuldigt die Störung, euer Hoheit, aber ich wollte mich für meine Worte entschuldigen, die ihr heute in der Kammer neben der Küche hören musstet." Sie senkte den Blick auf die Erde, denn Legolas gab noch nichts von sich, sondern lehnte nur leicht gegen den Rahmen seiner Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er nur noch ein leichtes, weißes Hemd trug und seine dunkelbraune Hose. Anscheinend wollte er sich zu Bett legen.

„Ich.. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr mir verzeiht, das Recht habe ich auch gar nicht. Aber ich wollte nur, dass ihr wisst, wie ich mich nun fühle. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas falsches von mir denkt und ich finde nicht, dass ihr ein  dämlicher Elb seid." Wieder senkte sie ihren Blick und wollte schon gehen, als sie ein leises lachen von ihm vernahm. Als sie ihn wieder ansah deutete er ihr, einen Moment herein zu kommen.

--------*°*---------

„Setzt euch doch bitte." Siané war erschreckt über die Art, wie er mit ihr sprach. Jeder andere im Schloss, nannte ihren Vornamen und duzte sie.

Zögernd setzte sie sich auf den weichen Sessel und beobachtete Legolas, wie er etwas in eine kleine silberne Schale füllte. Es war flüssig und roch nach vielen Kräutern. Außerdem tauchte er ein Tuch hinein.

„Euer Name ist Siané, richtig? So nannte Fürst Areneon euch doch?" Er drehte sich um und kam mit der Schüssel auf sie zu.

„Ja, Mylord." Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung kniete er sich vor sie hin und griff mit einer Hand an ihre Stirn. Dort hatte Tari heute Vormittag ein Stückchen Stoff auf die blutende Stelle gedruckt, damit niemand ihre Wunde sehen konnte. Das getrocknete Blut hatte es an ihrer Stirn gehalten. Als Legolas es mit einem Ruck abzog, zuckte sie zusammen und er schenkte ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick, der ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

„Die Wunde ist nicht sauber. So wird sie lange brauchen, um zu heilen." Er legte seine rechte Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie ein wenig nach vorne. Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht wieder von einer röte befallen, die aber durch einen brennenden Schmerz verdrängt wurde. Er hatte mit der anderen Hand das getränkte Tuch auf ihre Wunde gelegt und machte keine Anstalten, es wieder von ihr wegzunehmen.

Siané hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben. Dann endlich, nachdem sie sich unter seinem Griff und dem brennende Gefühl gewunden hatte, nahm er das Tuch von ihr. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Tränen, die sich in ihren Wimpern gefangen hatten, zu vertreiben. Sie erreichte aber nur, dass diese ihr an der Wange hinunter liefen.

„War's so schlimm? Dafür wird die Wunde aber auch schnell heilen!" Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte sie an.

„Nein, es geht schon. Vielen Dank, Hoheit. Das hättet ihr nicht tun müssen!" Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihren hinkenden Fuß.

„Ihr seid in der Küche auf eine Scherbe getreten, nicht wahr?" Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Er hatte es gesehen? Zögernd nickte sie.

„Ja, Maeglin sagt immer, ich sei unbeholfen.. Aber ihr wollt mir doch nicht wieder etwas von dem Zeug da raufdrücken? Lieber humpele ich noch ne Woche!" Wieder wandte sie sich zum Gehen, als Legolas sie am Arm fasste und zurück zum Sessel schob.

„Aber ihr humpelt. Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass ihr so weiter arbeitet." Er nahm ihren linken Fuß hoch und zog ihren Schuh aus. Nachdem er ihren Verband abgewickelt hatte, nahm er wieder das Tuch in die Hand. Vorbereitet auf den Schmerz kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wollte ihr Bein einziehen, als sie wieder dieses Brennen verspürte. Doch Legolas hielt ihn fest. Sie musste sich wieder geschlagen geben.

„In Ordnung. Nun dürftet ihr wieder normal laufen können." Der Elb schnürte gerade noch die Bandage fest und nahm dann seine Hand vom ihrem Bein. Verschüchtert sah sie ihn an.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?" Sie sah ihn trotzig an. Anscheinend war sie ihm für ihre Schmerzen, auch wenn es eine Hilfe sein sollte, nicht gerade dankbar.

„Weil ich gerne Dienstmädchen Qualen erleiden lasse?" Er lachte und sie wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. Dieses Mal aber nicht vor Scham.

„Vielleicht seid ihr doch ein dämlicher Elb!!" Wütend und beleidigt drehte sie den Kopf weg, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen. Legolas betrachtete sie amüsierte.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid temperamentvoll. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht, zickig seid ihr!" Lächelnd nahm er ein nochmaliges ‚Tse' von ihr auf.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Ach, Kuhfleckenschokolade bringen meine Ideen nicht so toll in Schwung, wie Kekse. ;-( Muss mir unbedingt neue besorgen. Diesen Teil habe ich bestimmt dreimal überarbeitet, wieder umgeschrieben, immer wieder einen Teil herausgelöscht und neu reingedichtet... Und was ist draus geworden? Ach, so ein Schmu. ^______^ Gefällt mit gar nicht.. Bekomm ich trotzdem Reviews von euch? °Hundeblick aufsetz°

Bye


	4. Dunkle Schatten

Herz zu erobern Dunkle Schatten 

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört mir.. Harhar.. Wer ist Tolkien? (Ich muss mal wieder meine Psyche und meinen Größenwahn untersuchen lassen) °rofl°

{Ja, nichts gehört mir. °heul°}

Huhu, da bin ich wieder.. Ja, hab lange gebraucht, aber irgendwie war ich beschäftigt. °grins° Aber nun bin ich ja wieder mit dem trampeligen Dienstmädchen zurück.^^

Wieder einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews! °knuddel° °Vor Freude in die Luft hüpf° Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? ;-) {Ach ja, ich habe das mit den registrierten Usern geändert. Es können nun alle Reviews schreiben. Ich würde ja drum gebeten.^^}

@Stoffpferd: Ich hab jetzt mal wieder ordentlich Kekse für die nächsten Teile gehamstert. :D Werde aber bei einer Überdosis auf deine empfohlene Ritter Sport Tiramisu umsteigen. °lol° Übrigens les ich grad deine Preiselbeeren – Story. °mich weg pack° ;-)

@Asahi: Ich komm wieder an Mary Sue ran? Shit, ich versuch's echt zu vermeiden. Aber wenigstens hab ich eine Aufpasserin. °knuddel°

@Esmerod, Iarethirwen und Lady Whight: Freut mich, dass ihr Siané mögt. Ich bin nun überzeugt, dass tollpatschig die richtige Wahl für sie war.^^

So, nun aber genug mit meinem Gerede: Viel Spaß...

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**

Dunkle Schatten 

„Ich wünsche euch noch eine angenehme Nacht, Siané!" Mit einem Lächeln wand sie ihr Gesicht Richtung Boden. Der hübsche blonde Elb hatte sie wieder aus der Fassung gebracht und das, obwohl sie sich einige Zeit bei ihm aufgehalten hatte. Dabei hatte sie nur wieder seine liebliche Stimme vernommen und sein Antlitz betrachtet. _‚Mädchen, lass dich nicht von diesem Mann aufwühlen. Du bist doch sonst nicht schüchtern.'_ Aber alle Reue gegenüber ihrem Verhalten half nicht. Die Röte blieb in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie wusste auch, dass jeder sie auslachen würde. Besonders die vorlaute Person, die sich Freundin nannte. Wenn die einmal Lunte gerochen hatte, hörte sie nicht mehr auf zu Bohren. Trotzdem klopfte Sianés Herz ein wenig schneller in Legolas Gegenwart. Warum musste dieser Prinz auch so charmant sein?

„Siané? Siané? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ja, er hatte sie gerufen. Aber hatte er wirklich so mit ihr gesprochen? _‚Nein, er war so höflich und zuvorkommend zu mir.. Aber wer ruft mich denn dann?'_

„SIANÈ!!!" Eine laute Stimme brachte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Der penetrante Ruf kam nicht von Legolas, sondern von Maeglin. Und Siané stand nicht mehr vor dem Gemach des Prinzen, sondern in der Küche beim Karottenschneiden. Außerdem träumte sie mal wieder vor sich hin. Gestern, als sie eine kurze Zeit mit dem Elbenprinzen verbringen durfte...

Mit einem lauten ‚Autsch' holte sie sich entgültig aus ihrer Traumwelt heraus. Schnell steckte sie ihren Finger in den Mund, in den sie gerade ihr Messer gejagt hatte und murmelte ein kaum verständliches ‚Warum müssen Messer so scharf sein?' vor sich hin. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie außerdem sehen, wie Maeglin die Augen verdrehte, da Siané sich heute zum wiederholten Male die Finger aufgeritzt hatte. Die Fingerkuppen ihrer rechten Hand waren fast alle mit einem kleinen Stück Stoff verbunden und nun bekam auch noch der letzte ein kleines weißes Schleifchen herumgewickelt.

„Wovon träumst du bloß die ganze Zeit? Du siehst so glücklich aus... Und zusätzlich machst du mehr dumme Dinge als bisher. Hmm, was könnte es ein? ... Nein, sag nichts. Lass mich raten." Nachdenklich legte Maeglin einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und fing dann an zu grinsen. „Ich weiß!! Es ist wegen eines Mannes. Richtig?" Mit einem bohrenden Blick sah sie Siané in die Augen. Diese wich aber erschrocken ihrem Blick aus.

Mit Genugtuung betrachtete Maeglin die Reaktion ihrer Freundin und deutete dies als eine Antwort. „Ich hab also recht. Ich haa~b aa~lso re~hecht!" Tanzend und in einen Singsang verfallend lief sie um Siané herum. Diese verdrehte die Augen. Musste sie nun so was kindisches abziehen? Andererseits, würde sie nicht dasselbe tun, wenn Maeglin an Sianés Stelle gewesen wäre? Wahrscheinlich schon.

„Also, wer ist es? Sag schon! Saaaaaaaag!" Sie beugte sich vor und deutete Siané, es ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. Diese hatte aber genug mit ihren Gedanken zu tun. _‚Was, wenn sie auf den Gedanken mit dem Prinzen kommt? Er darf es doch nicht erfahren. Ach, ich bin so dumm. Ja, ein dummes Schaf. Mein Vater hat es immer gesagt: ~Verliebe dich nicht in Männer mit langen Haaren. Die taugen nichts!~ Und was hab ich gemacht? Hab ihm nie recht gegeben.. Ach, es ist nur Schwärmerei. Mehr nicht.. Genau, Schwärmerei..' _Gerade wollte sie ihre Arbeit mit neuem Elan aufnehmen, immerhin hatte sie gerade eines ihrer sicher bald auftretenden Probleme verdrängt, als Maeglin wieder auf sie einredete.

„Es ist sicher dieser dunkelhaarige Stallbursche, der dir immer zuzwinkert, wenn du ihm begegnest, richtig?" Erleichtert atmete Siané auf. Ihre Freundin hatte noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft.

„Nein, der doch nicht. Der ist viel zu jung. Ich bin immerhin schon 20.." Mit ihren geschundenen Fingern begann sie wieder auf die Karotten einzuhacken und wünschte sich, die kleinen Schnitte würden sich bald wieder schließen. So, wie es auch ihre Kopfwunde durch Legolas Behandlung getan hatte. Sie war schon gut verheilt und dürfte ihr kaum noch Probleme bereiten. Andererseits stellte sie sich vor, wie sie die Finger in die Kräutermischung eintauchte und entschied sich, das bisschen Brennen in den Fingerspitzen zu ignorieren.

  
"Mit 20 ist man doch heute schon alt. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal nach einem Kerl umschauen." Maeglin grinste sie hämisch bei ihrem Vorschlag an.

„Wieso sollte ich? Mein Vater würde ihn mir eh vergraulen. Außerdem.." Doch ihre Freundin unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung und vollendete ihren Satz.

„Außerdem meint dein Vater, du hast noch viel Zeit für so was... Aber mal ehrlich, er tut so, als seist du unsterblich und nicht durch die menschliche Altersgrenze eingeschränkt."

Mit einem gelangweilten ‚Ja, du hast recht.' Beendeten sie ihr Gespräch. An den donnernden Schritten im Gang konnte man die Ankunft Taris erahnen und die sah Gespräche während der Arbeit überhaupt nicht gerne..

--------*°*---------

„Ihr seid euch sicher, dass Orks von euren Männern gesehen wurden?" Aragorn ballte die rechte Hand zu einer Faust und stützte sich mit der anderen am Tisch ab. Fürst Areneon saß ihm gegenüber und nickte bedrückt. Seine Männer hatten heute morgen von einer kleinen Gruppe Orks berichtet, die man in der Nähe der Stadtmauer herumschleichen sehen konnte. Sie waren allesamt bewaffnet gewesen. Nun schlossen sie daraus, dass diese wenigen nur die Gegend ausgekundschaftet hatten und sich eine größere Nachhut noch in den Wäldern versteckt hielt.

In der Zeit nach Saurons Vernichtung ließen die Angriffe von Orks nicht nach. Sie wurden eher noch aggressiver und, zur Überraschung vieler Opfer, gerissener. Sie sammelten ihre Truppen heimlich, still und leise und schlugen dann mit einer immensen Übermacht zu. Selbst unter der Herrschaft König Aragorns wurde manchen Städten und Ländereien arg durch solche Angriffe geschadet. Die Orks begnügten sich meist mit der Plünderung und Vernichtung der Felder. Und doch starben viele Menschen bei den Überfällen der Biester.

„Aragorn, die Orks, die wir sahen könnten unter ihnen gewesen sein. Und diese waren wirklich bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet.." Gimli sah den König mit großen Augen an. Vielleicht freute er sich, seiner Axt mal wieder etwas anderes als Holz vorsetzen zu können. Die vier Hobbits hatten auch am Tisch platzgenommen und hatten das Gespräch bisher verfolgt. Ihre größte Sorge war jedoch, dass das Fest verschoben oder gar ausfallen könnte und sie dadurch auf den wunderbaren Festschmaus verzichten mussten..

„Ja, Gimli.. Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Und dann wird es nicht die einzige Gruppe gewesen sein, die sich auf den Weg in die Wälder von Teslon gemacht hatte. Wir müssen sehr schnell für die Sicherheit des Volkes sorgen." Aragorn bekam ein verstehendes Nicken von Legolas und Gandalf, doch dem Fürsten schien sein Vorhaben nicht zu gefallen.

„Euer Hoheit.. In den Festtagen werden viele Besucher unsere Stadt bereisen. Wir können diesen nicht den Eintritt verwähren und ihnen unhöflich entgegen treten. Immerhin ist es bisher nur eine Vermutung."

„Wollt ihr lieber euer Volk gefährden, um dieses Fest groß zu feiern? Fürst Areneon, ihr habt falsche Prioritäten gesetzt." Gandalf hatte sich erhoben und blickte den Fürsten finster an. Dieser war unter seinem Blick zurück in seinen Stuhl gesunken und murmelte ein ‚Ihr habt ja recht' zu dem weisen Zauberer.

„Wir werden am besten sofort beginnen. Schickt Reiter aus, welche die Gegend um Teslon auskundschaften sollen. Außerdem gebt den Befehl den Wachen am Tor, dass sie niemanden in die Stadt hinein lassen, der seine Identität verbirgt. Zusätzlich sollen sie noch die Wagen untersuchen. Und mir schickt ihr bitte den Wachposten, der die Orks gesehen hat. Ich will ihn noch mal selbst sprechen!" Aragorn setzte sich wieder, während der Fürst aufsprang und eilig den Raum verließ.

„Warum sollten Orks Teslon angreifen? Sie überfallen sonst einzelne Händler, vernichten Felder. Aber hier leben die Menschen vom Handel. Getreide wird nicht angebaut, alles wird aus den umliegenden Städten eingeliefert. Ich finde, das passt nicht zusammen." Legolas blickte in die Runde und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er schnell von Gandalf bekommen sollte.

„Daran dachte ich auch schon. Die Mauern sind gut bewacht. Warum würden Orks riskieren, viele ihrer Art zu verlieren und auch noch leer auszugehen? Woanders ist leichter Beute zu machen." Nachdenklich stand Gandalf auf und verschwand aus der Tür in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Aragorn.. Ich spüre es schon lange. Ein Schatten kommt auf uns zu. Ich spüre es, seit wir in Teslon sind." Aragorn nickte seinem Freund zu. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sein Besuch in einer Stadt mal wieder mit Schwierigkeiten zusammenhängen sollte.

„Kommt, ich muss noch mit dem Fürsten sprechen. Er wird sicher gleich zurück sein." Gemeinsam traten sie auf den Flur hinaus. Aragorn mit schnellen Schritten vorne weg, Legolas uns Gimli folgend und die vier Hobbits langsam durch die Flure schleichend. Sollte das Fest wirklich ausfallen?

--------*°*---------

„Ihr habt bisher gute Arbeit geleistet! Der Weg scheint direkt unter den Palast des ach so gutherzigen Fürsten zu gehen!" Eine krächzende, laute Stimme schallte durch den dunklen Gang, der nur durch den Lichtschein des Ausgangs ein wenig erhellt wurde. Umso weiter man hinein trat, desto dunkler wurde es auch. Aber immerhin führte dieser Gang in die Stadt hinein. Gegraben in mehreren Wochen von dunklen Orkhänden.

„Wie ihr befohlen habt, Meister Khalan!" Die andere Stimme klang unterwürfig und trotzdem wusste man, dass diese Gestalt nicht lange zögern würde, um seinen ‚Meister' die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

„Wo endet er?" Khalan und sein Untergebener gingen schon einige Zeit durch die Dunkelheit.

„Das wissen wir nicht genau. Ein paar meiner Männer haben mehrere Tage leise gegraben, um nicht durch die Geräusche entdeckt zu werden. Sie endeten vor einer Holzwand, die vielleicht zu einem Schrank gehören könnte. Sehr leicht zu durchbrechen. Hinter der Wand liegt ein größerer Raum. Wir wissen aber noch nicht, wo er genau im Palast liegt." Sie machten halt, denn inzwischen waren sie an besagter Holzwand angekommen. Khalan betastete sie vorsichtig und ließ dann seine gelben Zähne in der Dunkelheit zu einem hämischen Grinsen blitzen.

„In Ordnung. Ihr habt anscheinend alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt, Turam! Wir werden in der Nacht des großen Festes durch diesen Gang in das Schloss eindringen. Die gesamte Truppe wird sich im Schloss verteilen und danach suchen. Findet noch heraus, wo sich dieser Raum befindet. Dann werden wir auch keine Probleme mit unserer Suche haben."

„Ja, Meister. Ich werde einen meiner Männer mit dieser Anordnung losschicken. In zwei Tagen werden wir alle Gruppen versammelt haben. Auch die königliche Garde, die entgegen unserer Pläne hier eintraf, wird nichts daran ändern können!" Ein dunkles Lachen kam aus Turams Kehle.

„Still! Da ist etwas hinter der Tür!" Auf Khalans Befehl hin verstummte er sofort und beide lauschten aufmerksam.

--------*°*---------

„Warum müssen wir immer hier runter?" Hinter Maeglin fiel die schwere Tür der großen Vorratskammer ins Schloss und die zuckte spürbar zusammen. Nur zwei Fackeln erhellten den Raum, so dass die hinteren Ecken völlig im Schatten lagen. An den Wänden standen große hölzerne Regale, in denen unter anderem der gute Wein des Schlosses gelagert wurde.

„Tari scheint es zu mögen, wenn wir blass wieder nach oben kommen. Ich hasse die Geräusche hier." Schnell lief Siané die Treppe hinunter und suchte in den Regalen nach den Weinflaschen, die sie für das Abendessen nach oben bringen sollten. Maeglin stand mit um den Körper geschlungenen Armen hinter ihr.

„Mach schnell, ja? Ich bekomme hier immer eine Gänsehaut." Sehsüchtig blickte sie zurück zur Tür, die erfolgreich die Sonne vor diesem Raum verbarg.

„Wenn du mir einfach helfen würdest, finden wir die Flaschen vielleicht schneller. Oder du holst das Mehl aus der Ecke dahinter. Wir müssen heute noch mal backen, da die Herren Hobbits heute morgen zu einem zweiten Frühstück in die Küche kamen." Kichernd nickte Maeglin und verschwand im Schatten.

„Oh, ich hab ihn gefunden. Schon ganz verstaubt die Flaschen. Aber Tari sagte etwas davon, dass der Herr Gandalf diesen gerne mag. Woher sie das wohl wieder weiß, möchte ich wissen." Flink nahm sie einige Flaschen heraus und drehte sich um. Maeglin konnte sie nicht sehen. Die Fackeln warfen einfach nicht genügend Licht in den Raum.

„Hmm, hast recht. Auch, wenn sie uns das Tratschen immer verbietet, so ist die Gute immer auf dem neusten Stand, wenn es um Gerüchte geht. Aber an uns rummeckern.. Tse" Maeglin kam vollbepackt mir Mehl und Zucker aus der Ecke und wollte gerade wieder die Treppe hochsteigen, als Siané sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Was ist? ... Siané? ... Hey, sag was.. Bitte, DU MACHST MIR ANGST!" Hysterisch wedelte sie mit der freien Hand vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum.

„Ich hab etwas gehört. Irgendetwas ist hier.." Vorsichtig legte sie die Flaschen auf der Treppe ab und ging nochmals in den Raum hinein. Sie lauschte noch einmal angestrengt, konnte aber das undefinierbare Geräusch nicht wieder hören.

„Hör auf mit den Gruselgeschichten. Hier ist niemand. Das ist nur ein vermaledeiter Vorratsraum.." Ängstlich schlich Maeglin Siané hinterher, die ihr Ohr an einen Schrank gelegt hatte.

„Aha, komisch dass dieser ‚nur Vorratsraum' dir solche Angst macht.." Mit einem Grinsen wand sie sich dem Schrank daneben zu, unwissend was sich dahinter verbarg. Hören konnte sie jedoch nichts mehr. Die beiden Gestalten rührten sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen. Wenn hier wirklich etwas ist, will ich raus. UND ZWAR SOFORT!!" Maeglin berührte Siané an der Schulter, so dass diese sich nun endlich zu ihr umdrehte.

„In Ordnung, gehen wir. Vielleicht waren es nur ein paar Ratten.." Doch Sianés Gesicht versteinerte, als sie an ihren eigenen Satz zurückdachte. _‚Ratten? ... Ratten? ... Oh mein Gott, nur das nicht...'_

„**Wuaaaahhh!** Ratten, ich hasse Ratten!" Mit einem gellenden Schrei schnappte sie sich ihre Flaschen und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Mit einem Ruck riss sie dir Tür auf und blieb stocksteif stehen. Maeglin rannte vor Schreck, wegen ihres abrupten Stops, direkt in sie hinein...

„Da wären wir wohl beinah aufgeflogen.. Aber nun wissen wir wenigstens, wo wir uns befinden. Beeil dich, Turam!!" Khalan drehte sich grinsend weg und folgte dem Gang zurück zum Ausgang.

--------*°*---------

„Aragorn, meinst du nicht, es ist noch zu früh, so viele Menschen zu informieren?" Der König hörte Legolas Stimme hinter sich und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er einen lauten Schrei und einen darauf folgenden Knall vernahm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah die Tür, die hinter ihm aufgegangen war. Zwei vollbepackte Dienstmädchen liefen schreiend heraus. Die Hobbits und Gimli traten hinter der Tür hervor, die ihnen nun im Flur den Weg versperrte. Doch wo war Legolas?

„Oh mein Gott!" Der Ausruf kam von keiner geringeren als Siané, die vorsichtig die Tür wieder ins Schloss zog und einen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, angeschlagenen Legolas vorfand. Er hielt sich schmerzlich die Stirn und fühlte eine kleine Platzwunde an der linken Augenbraue.

Siané selbst hätte beinah ihre Weinflaschen fallen gelassen. Hatte sie wirklich gerade dem Elbenprinzen die Tür an den Kopf geschlagen?

„Hahaha.. Ich habe gewusst, dass du es bist, Mädchen!" Gimli hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch, als er das schockierte Mädchen und den leicht verletzten Elben betrachtete. „Ich sah die Tür auffliegen und wie Legolas sie gegen die Stirn gedonnert bekam und dachte mir _‚Gimli, da wird nun dieses Mädchen hervorkommen.' _Hahaha" Siané fand das allerdings nicht sehr lustig. War sie doch wieder einmal in ein Fettnäpfchen, eigentlich konnte man es schon Fettwanne nennen, getreten.

„Legolas, wie konnte das passieren? Du spürst so was doch sonst schon vorher." Merry hatte sich neben den blonden Prinzen, ein Grinsen verbergend, gestellt, der seine Peinigerin mal wieder von oben bis unten betrachtete. Warum stieß er immer mit diesem Mädchen zusammen? Und dann auch noch immer so ungeschickt.

„Ich war in Gedanken. Habe nicht aufgepasst." Er stand immer noch auf derselben Stelle und wartete auf eine Reaktion der immer noch erstarrten Siané. Dass Maeglin in sie hineingerannt war, hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Warum seid ihr überhaupt so schnell aus dem Raum gerannt. Ich habe einen Schrei gehört." Besorgt, aber sich ein Lachen verkneifend, trat Aragorn zu den beiden Mädchen, die Orks im Hinterkopf behaltend, doch nur die Blonde reagierte.

„Ratten, euer Hoheit. Anscheinend haben wir Ratten im Keller." Nun löste sich auch endlich Sianés Starre. Sie drückte der verdutzten Maeglin die Flaschen Wein in die Hand und trat ein paar Schritte auf Legolas zu.

„Prinz Legolas. Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid. Darf ich euch anbieten wenigstens die kleine Stelle an eurer Stirn zu behandeln?" Mit rotem Gesicht wartete sie auf eine Antwort. Sie wollte nicht, dass Maeglin dies als Annäherungsversuch abstempelte. Und doch war ihr seine Nähe sehr angenehm.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung lehnte er ab, war es in seinen Augen doch nur eine kleine Schramme. Doch als sein Blick auf ihre eingewickelten Fingerkuppen fiel, grinste er sie belustigt an. Er berührte einmal kurz selbige und strich dann noch vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Dann machte er sich mit den anderen auf den Weg aus dem Schloss. Die Mädchen blieben zurück und hörten auf einmal wieder das raue Lachen des Zwerges, in das auch bald die Hobbits einstimmten. Siané blieb mit einer Hand an der Wange zurück und einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Maeglin versuchte unterdessen ihre Freundin wieder einmal in die Realität zurück zu holen.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Huchai, neuer Teil fertig. °stolzist° Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht noch mal so lange für einen Teil brauchen. Langsam soll es aber auch spannender werden. Immerhin hab ich meine FF nicht unter Romantik und Humor, sondern unter Romantik und Adventure eingereicht. °g°

  
Schreibt mir wieder Reviews, ja? °bettel° Kekse hab ich übrigens noch. °lol°


	5. Was für ein Tag

Herz zu erobern Was für ein Tag 

_Disclaimer: _Inzwischen solltet ihr wissen, dass nix aus Tolkiens Werken mir gehört.^^

A/N: Danke, danke, danke für alle eure tollen, lieben Reviews. Anscheinend gibt es tatsächlich Menschen, die meine Geschichte gerne lesen. °freu°

_@ Asahi: _Ja, pass weiter auf mich auf, dass ich ja keine Mary-Sue scheiße mache._ :D_ Zumindest nicht zu arg. Eine bessere M.S. Finderin kann ich mir net wünschen. _:þ_

_@ Stoffpferd_: Jupp, lese deine Preiselbeeren-Story. Bin irgendwo am Ende.. Und ich könnte mich immer noch wegen Legolas wegpacken. _°rofl°_ Oder wegen Gollum in Moria. {scheissssssssse} _°g°_

@ Hitokiri_Kurai & Cherry15: Danke für eure Idee mit den Keksen, aber ich hab inzwischen ein kleines Lager angelegt.^^ Und nein, ich verderb mir den Magen schon nicht. °lol°

_@ Littlchen_: °knuddelknutsch° Ohne dich hätte ich diesen Teil nie fertig bekommen.^^ Immerhin hatte ich ein richtig dickes Brett vorm Kopf. _;-)_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Was für ein Tag 

**_Oder:_**

****

_‚Wie sich Verwandtschaft auf den Charakter ausüben kann.'_

„Ratten? Was meint ihr beiden denn bitte damit?" Tari war bei der Schilderung von Siané und Maeglin über den Zustand der Vorratskammer weiß angelaufen. An der rechten Seite ihrer Stirn pochte gefährlich ein kleine Ader und man konnte nicht feststellen, ob sie den beiden glauben schenken oder sie lieber zum Teufel jagen wollte.  
  
"Na, das heißt, dass wir Ratten in der Vorratskammer haben. Zumindest, wenn man den Geräuschen dort unten glauben kann!" Maeglin stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Arbeitsfläche in der Kammer ab und blickte ihrer Herrin provozierend ins Gesicht. Dabei war doch schon jetzt abzusehen, dass sie wiedereinmal den Kürzeren ziehen würde.

„Erzählt nicht so einen Quatsch, Kinder!" Während Maeglin bei Taris letztem Wort eine Augenbraue in die Höhe schoss und Siané eher lila als rot vor Wut wurde, sprach die Küchenchefin einfach weiter. „Wir haben erst Anfang des Jahres die Keller nach den kleinen Viechern durchsehen lassen. Unser Schloss ist sauber, da gibt es keine Ratten. Also, macht euch an die Arbeit und denkt euch keine Märchen aus. Du Maeglin, ab in die Küche. Und Siané, du gehst auf den Markt. Ich brauch noch einiges fürs Abendessen. Immerhin haben wir sehr anspruchsvolle Gäste."

Während Tari nach ihrer Einkaufsliste kramte, flüsterte Maeglin Siané ein _‚Sie meint wohl eher kleine, verfressene Gäste'_ zu und verschwand mit ein paar anderen Mädchen in der großen Küche, in der schon zwei Kessel brodelten.

„So Kind, das besorgst du mir bitte vom Markt!" Tari wollte gerade gehen, als sie Sianés schockiertes Gesicht sah. „Stimmt was nicht?" Doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte schon sein? Sie musste ja nur alleine Einkäufe besorgen, für den sie eigentlich einen Packesel brauchte.

„Kann ich vielleicht..?" Wiedereinmal durfte sie nicht aussprechen. Tari kannte ihre Angestellten in und auswendig. „Nein, du nimmst keines der Ponys zum Tragen mit. Mit ein paar Taschen wirst du das schon schaffen!" So stand Siané also wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Flur. Vor ihr lagen ein riesiger Korb und zwei Tragetaschen. _‚Was für ein Tag'_ schoss ihr gerade noch durch den Kopf, als sie sich den Korb auf den Rücken band und in Richtung Ausgang verschwand.

--------*°*---------

Hüpfend versuchte Pippin einen Blick über die Stadtmauer zu erhaschen. Die vier Hobbits hatten sich zusammen mit Gimli und Legolas dort oben hingestellt und warteten auf Aragorn, der sich immer noch mit den Wachen unterhielt. Sein Gesicht war bei dieser Konversation angespannt und umso länger sie dauerte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Anscheinend hatten die Wachposten keine guten Nachrichten auf Lager und würden nicht zur Entwarnung beitragen können.

Pippin und Merry seufzten fast gleichzeitig. Da waren sie schon mal hier, um zu feiern. Mit all den Gefährten, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten, und nun konnten sie dies nicht mal genießen.

„Warum dauert das denn so lange?" Pippin hielt sich verkrampft am Rande der Mauer fest und ließ seinen Blick über das Land schweifen. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg hierher gar nicht darum gekümmert. Aber nun sah er, wie sich vor ihm weites grün ausbreitete. Am Horizont sah man noch die Ausläufer eines Gebirges. Außerdem sah er den Rand des Waldes, der sich hinter der grünen Ebene ausbreitete. Wunderschön würde der Auenländer dies finden, wenn er nicht die Orks im Hinterkopf hätte. Immerhin schienen diese Wälder gefährlicher zu sein, als sie aussahen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist die Situation schlimmer, als Herr Aragorn es befürchtet hat. Oder die Wachen haben mehr zu sagen, als der Fürst es wusste." Sam ließ seinen Blick in die Stadt schweifen. Die Straße hinauf ging es auf den Marktplatz, auf dem reges treiben herrschte. Auch Legolas hatte schon lange seine Augen in diese Richtung gewand und sagte seitdem nichts mehr. Doch war sein Augenmerk nicht auf den Marktplatz gerichtet, sondern auf den weiten Horizont, an dessen Ende der Stadt für Sam nur der Hafen zu sehen war. Doch der Elb konnte mit Sicherheit weit auf das Meer hinausblicken. Auf etwas, wonach sich alle Elben irgendwann sehnten. Und hier, in der Hafenstadt Teslon, war er dem Meer näher, als sonst in seinem Leben.

„So schlimm wird es nicht sein. Das würde man ihm ansehen!" Die vier Hobbits und Gimli drehten sich zu Legolas um. Sie hatten angenommen er sei mit seinen Gedanken woanders, aber anscheinend hatte er ihnen zugehört.

„Ach, und du siehst den Unterschied? So ein angespanntes Gesicht hatte er auch, als wir auf dem Weg zum schwarzen Tor waren!" Gimli stampfte selbstbewusst mit dem Fuß auf, was ihm aber nur ein müdes Lächeln seines Gegenübers einbrachte.

„Seine Augen, Gimli. Sie sind nicht so wie damals. Auch jetzt sind sie besorgt, das mag sein. Aber nun schimmert mehr Hoffnung darin, als wir sie vor 2 Jahren gehabt haben. Außerdem kommt er gerade zu uns." Das stimmte. Als Pippin sich von der Mauer schwang, sah er Aragorn auf sie zukommen. Er lächelte ihnen entgegen.

„Gut, dass ihr gewartet habt. Es sieht doch etwas ernster aus, als wir erwartet haben." Er legte eine Pause ein und sah seine Freunde an. Die Hobbits fürchteten sich, man konnte es in ihren Gesichtern lesen. Sei es Furcht um sich selbst oder um ihr Fest. Aber die Furcht war da. Gimli und Legolas dagegen schienen es mit Fassung zu tragen. Sie ließen sich kaum eine Regung anmerken.

„Fürst Areneon ist vorhin selbst mit ein paar Männern seiner Truppe geritten, um sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden. Anscheinend nimmt er die Lage doch ernster, als wir zuerst angenommen haben." Gimli zog bewundernd eine Augenbraue hoch. Entweder der Fürst hatte Gandalfs Worte sehr ernst genommen, oder er sie hatten ihn falsch eingeschätzt. Trotzdem ließ er Aragorn weitersprechen.

„Außerdem sind zwei aus meiner Garde mitgeritten. Spurensucher. Ich hoffe, dass sie etwas finden werden. Etwas, aus dem wir schließen können, dass wir nicht in Gefahr sind oder wenigstens etwas, um gegen sie schnell genug vorzugehen. Warten wir ab, was für eine Situation herrscht, wenn die Gruppe zurück ist. Mehr als abwarten können wir im Moment nicht." Die anderen nickten ihm zu, machten aber keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Mit so ein paar Orks werde ich doch alleine fertig!" Gimlis raue Stimme durchbrach die Stille und ließ Legolas mit den Augen rollen.

„In Helms Klamm hast du aber oft Hilfe benötigt!" Grinsend blickte der blonde Elb nach unten und fing sich einen drohenden Blick des Zwerges ein, der sich aber plötzlich in ein gehässiges Lächeln verwandelte.

„Wer hat denn den Elben in Helms Klamm um einen Uruk geschlagen?" Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen kletterte er die Leiter hinunter, ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Legolas zurück und wartete auf die anderen.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollten wir uns nach unserem Mittagessen umsehen. Das zweite Frühstück ist etwas mager ausgefallen!" Pippin blickte die drei anderen Hobbits an, von denen zwei ihm zustimmten und mit ihm die Mauer hinab stiegen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir nicht mehr tun können, als abwarten?" Frodo blickte ängstlich zu Aragorn hinauf. Er hatte in den Nächten, nachdem er aus Mordor zurückgekehrt war, häufig Alpträume gehabt. Und Orks bereiteten ihm in kleiner Zahl schon große Angst. Auch, wenn er diese in viel riesigeren Armeen überlebt hatte. Aragorn allerdings beugte sich zu ihm hinab und legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Keine Angst! Wir haben schlimmeres zusammen durchgestanden. Und dieses Mal bist du nicht so allein, wie damals mit Sam in Mordor!" Frodo nickte und zwang sich sogar zu einem Lächeln.

„Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen die Stadt anschauen? Auf dem Markt scheint eine Menge los zu sein. Und die anderen drei sind doch schon auf zur Küche Taris!" Legolas und Aragorn stimmten sofort zu und auch Gimli konnten sie nach kurzem Mosern überzeugen. Hätte er doch lieber auf seinem Sofa in seinem Gemach gesessen und sich ein wenig Pfeifenkraut gegönnt. Aber was tat man nicht alles für seine Freunde?

--------*°*---------

_‚Verdammt, ich bin doch nur ein Mädchen!' _Der Korb, den Siané sich auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, war inzwischen mehr als voll beladen. Als wenn das allein nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, nein, ganz unten in dem Ding mussten sich Unmengen von Kartoffeln befinden. Eine allein war ja nicht schwer, kamen aber mehrere zusammen, war es eine Qual. Außerdem hatte sie noch andere Sachen zu kaufen. Normalerweise wurden mehrere Mädchen zum Einkaufen von frischem Gemüse für das Abendessen weggeschickt. Aber seitdem Siané immer mal wieder unangenehm bei dem Prinzen aufgefallen war, hatte Tari es förmlich auf sie abgesehen. Als ob sie das alles mit Absicht tun würde..

„Guten Tag, Siané! Heute ganz alleine unterwegs? Armes Ding, kannst du das alles tragen?" Die alte Frau, die in einer der Ecken des Marktes ihren Stand betrieb, blickte sie mitleidig an.

„Ja Dori, ich werde es schon schaffen, danke. Gibst du mir das Übliche mit?" Die alte Frau nickte und stopfte die zwei anderen Taschen voll mit verschiedenen Sorten Gemüse.

„Warst du schon bei deinem Vater? Sein Stand geht gut wie immer, aber er hat bestimmt einen Moment Zeit für dich!" Siané blickte sich bei Erwähnung ihres Vaters um und erblickte fast in der Mitte des Marktes seinen Stand. Eigentlich hatte sie dort immer arbeiten sollen, aber im Palast wurde man einfach besser bezahlt, so dass er jemanden angestellt hatte und sie mehr Geld verdienten.

„Nein, ich war noch nicht da. Aber ich hab auch leider kaum Zeit. Tari wartet auf mich." Sie gab der alten Dori ein paar Münzen in die Hand.

„Na, da wird der gute Marado aber traurig sein. Wink ihm wenigstens mal zu." Siané gab der Aufforderung nach und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. 

Seit sie denken konnte, kümmerte sich die Verkäuferin, die eine Freundin von Sianés Vater war, um sie. Als sie noch klein war, ersetzte sie ihr die Mutter und wenn es Streit gab, versuchte sie zu schlichten. Auch sonst hat sie immer versucht sich um die beiden zu kümmern. Aber nachdem Siané ins Schloss zog, um dort zu arbeiten, probierte sie mit aller Kraft Marado zu überzeugen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, seine Tochter gehen zu lassen. Er hatte es nie glauben wollen...

Siané hatte sich überlegt, noch nicht zu ihrem Vater zu gehen. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf den Brunnen, der in der Mitte des Marktes seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Jedermann konnte auf diesen Brunnen schauen, außerdem war es nicht nur die Mitte des Platzes, sondern die Mitte der Stadt. Zumindest besagten das einige Bücher, die Siané einmal gelesen hatte.

Sie hatte ihre beiden Taschen abgestellt und den Korb vom Rücken genommen, als sie zu ihrem Vater hinüberschaute. Er war gerade ziemlich beschäftigt.

Sein Stand war der einzige auf dem Markt, der einen so wundervollen Duft versprühte. Seine Teigwaren, die unglaublich süß schmeckten, waren bekannt und sogar im Palast beliebt.

Unwillkürlich musste sie an die Hobbits denken, wie sie diese Dinger haufenweise in sich hineinstopften und musste schmunzeln. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr Vater sich sehr geehrt fühlen.

Gerade meckerte er wieder mit seiner Gehilfin. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, hatte sie etwas anbrennen lassen. Diesen Blick kannte sie nur zu gut. Die großen Augen, der erhobene Finger und die Haare, die sich scheinbar mit aufstellten. Außerdem fügte er immer seinen berühmten Satz hinzu, den viele auf diesem Markt schon auswendig konnten. _‚Willst du unseren Kunden etwas angebranntes verkaufen? Du ruinierst mich!'_ Natürlich war er dadurch nicht ruiniert, aber wenn man etwas theatralisch darstellen konnte, tat er es auch.

„Müssen wir heute etwa nicht arbeiten?" Siané schreckte hoch, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. Eine Stimme, die ihr nur allzu bekannt war. Sie wagte es kaum sich umzudrehen, oder etwas zu erwidern. Gerade, als sie sich doch zu einer Antwort durchgerungen hatte, kam noch eine andere Stimme hinzu, die sie aber eigentlich eher kannte, wenn die dazugehörige Person lachte.

„Legolas, warum bist du auf einmal gegangen? ... Oh, wenn das nicht unsere Miss_ ‚ich schlag den Prinzen KO'_ ist." Und da war es wieder. Das raue Lachen des Zwerges, dass ihr noch einmal den peinlichen Auftritt von heute morgen verinnerlichte.

„Ich.. Ich habe das doch nicht mit Absicht getan!" Sie sah immer noch nicht auf. Konnte sie sich doch vorstellen, wie die beiden grinsten.

„Das hat ja auch niemand behauptet." Nun stand sie doch auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Aragorn und daneben der Ringträger Frodo. Hektisch knickste sie vor ersterem und wollte sich gerade ihre Taschen nehmen, als sie eine Hand daran hinderte.

„Sind das alles deine Taschen? Sag nicht, die willst du allein tragen?" Sie blickte zu dem Hobbit hinunter und lächelte.

„Doch, Herr Frodo. Meine Herrin hat mir aufgetragen diese Dinge für das Abendessen zu besorgen. Bis zum Schloss ist es ja nicht allzu weit. Das schlimmste sind die Massen Kartoffeln im Korb." Sie deutete mit einer gerunzelten Stirn auf das große geflochtene Ding, das schon Beulen an den Seiten hatte. Anscheinend war mehr darin, als der Korb ertragen konnte.

„Sieht aber doch ein wenig schwer aus!" Siané winkte ab, als sie den Einwurf von Legolas vernahm. Dieses Mal konnte sie ihm zeigen, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchte und in ihrer Nähe nicht nur Missgeschicke passierten. Doch wie aus einem schönen Traum zu erwachen, hörte sie plötzlich ihren Namen, der aus ein paar Metern Entfernung gerufen wurde.

--------*°*---------

„Siané? Siané!! Mein Kind, mit was für Leuten treibst du dich denn herum?" Die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich befand, reagierte sofort auf das Wort ‚herumtreiben' und drehte sich nach dem Herkunftsort um. Ein Mann, ungefähr 40, kam auf sie zugelaufen. Sein Haar war trotz seines Alters noch ganz schwarz und war mit einem kleinen weißen Tuch bedeckt. Außerdem trug er eine Schürze, auf der ein paar Teigflecken zu sehen waren.

„Hab ich dich nicht gut genug erzogen, dass du dich mit solchem Gesindel herumtreibst?" Sianés Gesicht wurde blass. Sie sah sich um. Irgendwo musste es doch ein Loch geben, in dem sie sich verkriechen konnte. Aber anscheinend blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu bleiben.

„Gesindel, ähm, wen meinst du denn bloß? Hehe.." Sie blickte sich zu den anderen um, deren Gesichter von erschrocken zu schockiert wechselten. Ihr eigenes Gesicht war immer noch so weiß, wie die Steine im Palasthof. Doch ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich knapp unterhalb ihrer Wangenknochen, der durch den hervortretenden Angstschweiß hervorgerufen wurde.

„Kind, stell dich nicht dumm. Was sind denn das für Leute? Ich habe dir immer gesagt.." Doch er stockte kurz, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Außerdem schien es ihm, als würde sie mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Paps, benimm dich doch einmal. Das sind Gäste des Palastes!" Schnell wollte sie ihre Taschen nehmen, als Legolas ihr den Korb abnahm.

„Ich trag die für dich. Wir gehen eh zurück zum Schloss!" Er lächelte sie an, was er aber vielleicht nicht hätte tun sollen.

„Und sie junger Mann sind bitte wer?" Marado drehte sich zu Siané um und blickte sie beschwichtigend an. „Kind, was soll aus dir werden? Solche Zottelköpfe taugen doch nichts. Du hast noch Zeit genug, dir einen vernünftigen..."

„PAPS!" Ihre Stimme schallte auf dem ganzen Markt wieder. „Musst du mich so in Verlegenheit bringen? Weißt du, wer hier vor dir steht?" Ihr Gesicht hatte inzwischen mehr Farbe, als es nötig gehabt hätte. Da glaubte sie doch wirklich in der Nähe ihres Vaters kam es zu keinen Peinlichkeiten. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein?

„Wer sollte denn vor mir stehen? Ich wusste nicht, dass Fürst Areneon inzwischen schon irgendwelche Dorflinge im Palast als Gäste aufnimmt."

Siané wäre fast der Kragen geplatzt, aber dann betrachtete sie Aragorn und Gimli noch mal genauer. Die beiden trugen sehr abgewetzte Kleidung. Der Zwerg hatte sich sogar einen Brustharnisch übergezogen, der nicht mehr der neueste zu sein schien. Vielleicht war er noch aus dem Ringkrieg? Aragorn selbst wollte wohl nicht auffallen und hatte sich gekleidet, wie er es damals als Waldläufer getan hatte. Aber Legolas sah doch wirklich gut aus. _‚Ah, die Haare.. Stimmt, mein Vater hat etwas gegen so was. Wie sagte er damals noch zu dem Jungen in der Nachbarschaft, der seine Haare bis über die Schultern trug? ...  Stimmt, **eine Frisur wie ein Putzlappen** hatte er gesagt. Aber sieht er denn nicht, dass dies ein Elb ist?'_

„Paps, das sind.."

„Nein, schon gut. Ich werde das regeln. Werter Herr, wie war ihr Name noch gleich?" Aragorn war auf ihn zugetreten und richtete sich in voller Größe auf. Er überragte ihren Vater um einen Kopf.

„Ich heiße Marado und ich bin der Vater von Siané!" Er kreuzte sie Arme vor seiner Brust, ein Zeichen, dass er sich nichts sagen lassen wollte.

„Ja, man erkennt die Verwandtschaft." Gimli fing sich für seinen Kommentar einen giftigen Blick von Seiten Sianés und ein von ihr gezischtes _‚was soll das denn bitte heißen?'_ ein.

„Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Ich bin der König von Gondor, wie sich sicher schon in eurer Stadt herumgesprochen hat. Meine Gefährten, Prinz Legolas, Thranduils Sohn aus dem Düsterwald, Gimli, Gloinssohn vom einsamen Berg und Frodo aus dem Auenland. Ihre Tochter befindet sich ganz sicher nicht in schlechter Gesellschaft." Er lächelte leicht und Siané hätte am liebsten angefangen zu lachen, da ihrem Vater anscheinend die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Und doch kannte sie ihn und seine Kommentare, die grundsätzlich zu den ungünstigsten Momenten kamen.

„Aha." Er drehte sich um und ging. Siané verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nicht sprachlos erlebt. Doch ein Blick zum Himmel ließ sie hochfahren.

„Oh je, ich muss los. Müsste schon längst wieder im Schloss sein und bei Tari die Einkäufe abgeben haben." Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre beiden Taschen und suchte verzweifelt den Boden nach dem großen Korb ab. Er war verschwunden. _‚Oh nein, man hat mich bestohlen.. Was mach ich denn nun? Die Sachen muss ich aus eigener Tasche bezahlen!'_ Ihr war zum Heulen zumute, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die wieder ein leichtes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper schweben ließ. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie den Korb, den Legolas um eine Schulter gehängt hatte.

„Wollen wir gehen? Die anderen sind schon fast in der Menge verschwunden." Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah Aragorn und Frodo fast am Ende des Marktes. Gimli aber stand immer noch neben den beiden.

„Also, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich sehe nun endlich, woher diese Missgeschicke kommen. Sie wurden dir in die Wiege gelegt. Und wenn mich meine Menschenkenntnis nicht täuscht, hast du eine genauso lose Zunge wie dein Vater." Gimli brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Siané verspürte den plötzlichen Drang ihm gegen das Schienbein zu treten.

„Dich täuscht deine Menschenkenntnis nicht, sie hat eine lose Zunge. Ich durfte schon zweimal damit Bekanntschaft machen." Siané zuckte unter den lachenden Worten des Elben zusammen und sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an den Tag, an dem sie ihn zweimal als _‚dämlichen Elben' _beizeichnet hatte.

Gerade, als sie sich mit den beiden und ihren Taschen auf den Weg machen wollte, rief ihr Vater noch einmal nach ihr. Legolas blieb neben ihr stehen und blickte sich auch nach ihm um. Gimli dagegen war schon etwas vorgelaufen, stoppte nun aber auch.

„Was ist denn noch, Paps?" Er kam von seinem Stand ein Stück weg, faltete seine Hände um den Mund und rief ihr entgegen.

„LASS DICH JA NICHT MIT DEM ZOTTELKOPF NEBEN DIR EIN!!" Damit verschwand er wieder zu seinen Waren und ließ eine purpurrote Siané, einen blassen Legolas und einen grölenden Gimli zurück. Schon zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag, wollte sie im Boden versinken. Aber auch diesmal war es ihr nicht vergönnt. _‚Wie peinlich'_ war das einzige, was sie noch dachte, als sie eine Berührung an ihrer Hand spürte und sich von Legolas Richtung Schloss ziehen ließ.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Hey, ich bin fertig. Wahnsinn, ich hab gedacht, ich pack's nicht mehr. Ich hatte so ein blackout. Und wisst ihr, was das heißt? Nachdem ich nun Stundenlang über der Fortsetzung gesessen habe (Nochmal danke an Littlechen!) brauch ich ganz viel Aufmunterung von euch. °g° {Nein, ich sage nicht, dass ich vieeele Reviews möchte! ... ... ... Huch! °lol°} Hab ich mich verraten, gut ich möchte ganz viele Reviews. Auch immer Verbesserungen, immerhin will ich nicht ewig irgendwelche doofen Fehler machen.^^

Hoffentlich wird der nächste Teil leichter für mich zu schreiben. Meine Kekse konnten mich nicht einmal aufheitern. °g°


	6. Eine schlaflose Nacht

Herz zu erobern Eine schlaflose Nacht 

_Disclaimer:_ Hach, immer wieder muss ich es sagen, dabei weiß ich es doch und ihr wisst es auch. Nichts gehört mir!! _°heul°_

_A/N:_ Danke für eure reviews! _°alledurchknuddel°_ Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Ich meine, außer meine FFs schreiben? _°g°_

_@ Cherry15:_ Nein, so ein Essigzeug brauch ich nicht. Weißt du, ich kann soviel Kekse essen, wie ich will, ich nehm höchstens ab. _:-þ_ Meine Freundinnen sind deshalb oft genug sauer auf _mich. °lol°_

_@ Asahi:_ Na, anscheinend hab ich in den letzten Kapiteln deinen Test bestanden. Hoffentlich bleibt das auch so. Aber danke, dass du immer so lieb und fleißig reviews schreibst. _°freut sich riesig°_

_@ Stoffpferd:_ Gimli.. Oh ja, an dem hab ich's im Moment gefressen. Aber in deiner Story ist er ja auch nen Brüller_.^^ _Besonders, wenn er einen Schlag abbekommt.

_@Littlechen:_ Endlich ist deine Story draußen. Da können wir unsere ja weiter schreiben. Na, aber erst mal diese hier, die du ja so urkomisch findest. Dabei find ich mich nie lustig.. Egal. _:D_

So, nun genug der Vorrede. Viel spaß!

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern 

_Eine schlaflose Nacht_

„Habt ihr sie gefunden?" Khalan stand auf einer Lichtung. Vor ihm befand sich eine leuchtende Silhouette, die unnatürlichen Ursprungs zu sein schien. Von ihr ging weder Wärme, noch Kälte aus. Doch menschlichen Zuschauern wäre ein Schauer der Angst über den Rücken gelaufen.

„Herrin, wir haben inzwischen einen Weg ins Schloss gefunden. Nun müssen wir euren Wunsch nur noch ausfindig machen!" Der große Ork verbeugte sich tief vor dem gleißenden Licht und begann plötzlich, lautstark zu röcheln. Eine Hand war aus dem Gebilde herausgetreten und drückte seine Kehle zusammen.

„Verdammtes Getier! Beeilt euch, oder ich werde euch zerquetschen wie Käfer. Solltet ihr es nicht schaffen, werde ich persönlich vorbeikommen. Und dann winsele um Gnade!" Die eben noch anmutige Stimme war herrisch und grob geworden. Doch trotzdem konnte man hören, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Wo sie sich befand, oder ihr Antlitz war nicht zu erkennen. Nur das unbarmherzige Licht schimmerte vor dem Ork.

„Ja, Herrin. Macht euch keine Sorgen, Herrin. Wir werden sie zu euch bringen, so wahr ich Khalan heiße." Er quetschte sich die Worte heraus, denn seine Luft wurde unter dem Druck immer knapper. Dann endlich lockerte sie ihre Hand und zog sie in das Licht zurück.

„Auf dein Wort kann ich mich nicht verlassen, verdammter Ork. Aber auf deine Angst schon. Glaube mir, du hast hier eine Königin vor dir, schrecklicher als du es dir vorstellen kannst." Und damit löste sich das Licht auf und verschwand. Khalan blickte noch einen Moment auf die Lichtung, berührte die Stelle seiner Kehle, in die sie ihre Nägel gebohrt hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Tz, tz, tz.. Elanor.. Ein Name wie eine wunderschöne Blume doch so grausam wie Sauron selbst." Turam erschien neben Khalan und grinste ihn gehässig an. Anscheinend erhoffte er sich das baldige Abtreten seines Herren, was bei einem Versagen auch in kürzester Zeit auf ihn zukam.

„Nein, sie hat nicht annähernd die Macht wie der dunkle Herrscher. Aber sie hat Mittel, die dir das fürchten lehren können. Was tust du hier, Turam? Solltest du nicht das Objekt ausfindig machen?"

„Ja, Herr. Und wir haben inzwischen ein paar unserer Männer in die Stadt eingeschleust. Bei Sonnenaufgang wissen wir mehr!" Turam verbeugte sich ein wenig und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Khalan stieß noch einen zischenden Laut aus, steckte das Schwert, dass er ein Stück aus der Scheide gezogen hatte, wieder hinein und kehrte zurück zu seinen Männern.

--------*°*---------

Langsam hüllte die Schwärze der Nacht Teslon ein. Kaum jemand war im Palast noch auf den Beinen. Vereinzelt konnte man noch Lichter in einigen Kammern sehen, in denen die Menschen sich noch nicht zum Schlafen gelegt hatten. Zu einer solchen Kammer gehörte auch das Schlafgemach Sianés. Sie hatte noch drei Kerzen in ihrem Zimmer angezündet und saß vor ihrem kleinen Spiegel am Schreibtisch.

Gerade hielt sie ihre Haare im Nacken zu einem Zopf, um die widerspenstigen Dinger zusammenzubinden. Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach. Niemand im Schloss hatte so eine Haarfarbe wie sie. Schon oft hatte sie ihren Vater nach ihrer Mutter gefragt, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben war. Anscheinend hatte sie ihr Äußeres von ihr bekommen. Sie lächelte. Welch ein Glück, dass sie in ihrem Antlitz nichts von ihrem Vater hatte. Nur die leichten trampeligen Ausbrüche musste er ihr vererbt haben.

Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen. Das rote Haar breitete sich auf dem Laken aus, obwohl sie es in einem Zopf gebändigt hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich sie über ihr weißes Kleid und dachte an den heutigen Nachmittag.

Gimli hatte Legolas noch den ganzen Weg bis zum Schloss als ‚Zottelkopf' aufgezogen und selbst König Aragorn drehte sich oftmals schmunzelnd zu ihnen um.

Siané selbst war es immer noch ungemein unangenehm und blieb irgendwann abrupt stehen, um sich irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Nachdem sie Gimli ausgiebig die Meinung gesagt hatte, begann dieser wieder zu lachen und ging zum Palasttor. Sie selbst blieb ziemlich verdutzt stehen und überlegte sich, warum sie ihn denn nun wieder zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Dann aber wurde sie von Legolas' Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gezerrt.

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr seid wirklich hübsch, wenn ihr euch ärgert." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie am Arm hinter sich her und stellte in der Nähe der Küche ihren Korb ab. Immerhin wollte er sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Außerdem hätte Tari ihr eine Strafe aufgebrummt, wenn sie sich bei ihrem Arbeiten helfen ließ und sie Siané dabei erwischen würde.

Als Legolas um die Ecke verschwunden war, hatte sie ihm immer noch nachgeschaut. Sie war so durch den Wind, dass sie sich nicht einmal bei ihm bedankt hatte.

_‚Ich bin hübsch?' _ Sie setzte sich wieder auf und berührte ihre Wangen, die bei dem Gedanken wieder eine gesunde Röte annahmen. Oft hatte sie an diesem Tag noch an den Elben gedacht und dabei eine Menge Teller zerschlagen. Tari hatte ihr dadurch den Rest des Abends freigegeben, da Siané kaum noch ansprechbar war.

_‚Er sagte wirklich, ich sei hübsch..'_ Ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht.

_‚Aber er ist ein Prinz und dazu noch unsterblich..' _Ihr Lächeln erstarb und wurde durch einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. _‚Sicher macht er vielen Mädchen Komplimente..'_ Sie umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Heute würde sie nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen. Dabei sollte morgen das Fest sein und sie musste dort mehr leisten, als in ihren restlichen Dienststunden.

_‚Ich hätte auf meinen Vater hören sollen..' _Ja, er hatte immer gesagt, dass Männer einem Mädchen meistens nur Ärger machten. Besonders, wenn man sich in die Falschen verliebt.

_‚Damals hatte er auch recht..'_ Plötzlich hatte sie wieder ein Bild aus der Vergangenheit vor Augen. Der junge Mann aus der Nachbarschaft hatte sie so nett behandelt. Sie war damals gerade 18 geworden und hatte sich unheimlich in ihn verliebt. Doch was hatte er getan? Vielen anderen neben ihr schöne Augen gemacht und mit mindestens zweien sein Bett geteilt. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich ihr Herz förmlich zusammen. Das wollte sie nicht noch einmal. 

_‚Aber ich kann auch nicht aufhören, an Legolas  zu denken..'_ Sie seufzte wieder und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. _‚Vielleicht kann ich schlafen, wenn ich mich ein wenig bewegt habe.'_

**„Argh, Verdammt!!! Wieso immer ich?"** Durch ihren Schrei hatte sie mindestens die angrenzenden Zimmer geweckt. Außerdem begann ein Hund draußen zu bellen. Aber das war ihr völlig egal. _‚Wieso sollen andere schlafen, wenn ich es nicht kann?'_ Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln verließ sie die Gemächer der Dienstmädchen.

--------*°*---------

Vor einigen Minuten war Siané aus ihrem Zimmer heraus getreten und lief nun die Gänge des Palastes entlang. Leise vor sich hinsummend überlegte sie sich, ob sie noch einen Moment hinaus gehen sollte, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder. Es war zu dunkel um noch auf die Straßen zu gehen und sich sicher zu fühlen. Außerdem konnte sie ja einen kleinen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen. Die wollte sie schon immer mal wieder besucht haben und zur jetzigen Zeit war es auch den Dienstmädchen gestattet, ein wenig in den Büchern zu stöbern.

Sie ging den nächsten Gang rechts ab und wollte gerade dessen Verlauf folgen, als die Tür zur Vorratskammer einen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Sie sprang erschrocken in den nächsten Gang und spähte aus dem Schatten heraus zur geöffneten Tür.

Sie sah eine vermummte Gestalt heraustreten und zur Tür winken. Als ob auf dieses Zeichen gewartet wurde, traten noch drei andere aus der Tür und schlossen sie lautlos hinter sich.

Siané spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper zog, als sie die Gestalten an sich vorbeischleichen sah. Sie hatten die schwarze Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Man konnte unter keinen Umständen einen Blick darunter erhaschen.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Hand der einen Person, die wie zufällig aus dem Umhang herauslugte. Noch nie hatte sie eine solche Haut gesehen. Sie sah kaputt aus, behaart und einfach hässlich. Das erste, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, war _‚Orks'_ und sie huschte unbemerkt hinter ihnen her.

Die Gestalten liefen durch die Gänge und öffneten hier und da mal eine Türe in die sie leise hineinblickten, aber sonst nichts taten. Jedes mal, nachdem ein Ork in ein Zimmer gespäht hatte, gab er einem anderen ein Zeichen, der daraufhin irgendetwas auf ein braunes Stück Pergament kritzelte.

Siané beobachtete das ganze mit Skepsis. Die Geschichten über die bösen Orks, die sie als Kind immer gehört hatte, schienen alles andere als wahr zu sein. Zumindest war diese Gruppe nicht so blutrünstig und unbedacht, wie man es immer gehört hatte. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass diese sie umbringen würden, wenn sie ihnen in die Quere kam. Wieder eilte sie der Gruppe nach, die in den nächsten Gang eingebogen war. Als sie jedoch dort ankam, war der Flur leer.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter und hörte plötzlich, wie hinter ihr eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Panisch drehte sie sich um und sah schon die spitze des Orkumhangs, der sich langsam hinausbewegte. Wie in Zeitlupe wollte sie sich umdrehen und wegrennen, spürte dann aber zwei Hände, die sie grob von hinten packten und in eine dunkle Nische zerrten. Im dortigen Schatten wurde sie fest an den Körper ihres ‚Entführers' gedrückt, so dass sie den wohligen Geruch von Wäldern wahrnahm.

_‚Ich dachte immer Orks riechen schlecht...'_ Schnell gab sie ihre Versuche auf sich zu wehren und richtete ihren Blick nach oben. Das silber-goldene Haar, dass in ihr Gesicht fiel, ließ sie erschaudern. Das war bei weitem kein Ork. Und obwohl sie Angst haben sollte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich so geborgen, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben..

Noch einmal blickte sie nach oben und sah im Halbdunkel seine hellblauen Augen. Gerade wollte sie den Mund öffnen und eine Frage stellen, als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und ein leises ‚Psssssst' flüsterte. Hinter sich hörte sie einen Moment später auch die schweren Füße der Orks, die den Gang entlang an ihnen vorbeischlichen.

Legolas löste sie noch nicht aus seinen Armen, warf aber einen Blick nach draußen und sah die Gruppe gerade noch um die Ecke verschwinden.

„Das war wirklich knapp, Siané! Seid froh, dass ich euch gesehen habe." Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg um sie anzusehen,

„Siané? Was habt ihr denn? Ihr zittert ja!?" Ja, das tat sie wirklich. Innerlich hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Knie würden nachgeben. Außerdem schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden uns um die Orks kümmern." Aufmunternd strich er über ihre Haare, was ihr aufgewühltes Gefühl nicht gerade verminderte.

Angespannt schloss sie die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Doch die Nähe seines Körpers und sein Geruch benebelten sie förmlich auf die schönste Art, die es gibt.

„Es .. Es geht schon wieder. Danke!" Endlich schaffte sie es auch ihn anzusehen. Beinah wäre sie wieder in seinen braunen Augen versunken, als sie sich endgültig zur Ruhe rief. Doch einen Gedanken verschwendete sie noch an ihn, als ihr seine veränderte Augenfarbe auffiel. Irgendwann musste sie ihn darauf mal ansprechen. Endlich lächelte sie.

„Orks im Palast.. Ich denke wir werden das Fest absagen müssen. Habt ihr sie hierher verfolgt?" Schnell nickte sie. Auch, wenn er sie jetzt für verrückt halten würde. Es war ja die Wahrheit.

„Die Mauern sind sehr gut bewacht. Wie sind sie denn bloß hinein gekommen?" Legolas sprach mehr zu sich selbst, umso überraschter war er, als er eine Antwort von Siané bekam.

„Ich habe sie aus der Vorratskammer kommen sehen. Soweit ich weiß ist sie vor einigen Jahren verkleinert worden. Früher gab es einen großen Getreidespeicher unter dem Schloss. Doch als er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, da wir unser Getreide aus den umliegenden Städten beziehen, wurde er zugeschüttet und nur die kleine, dunkle Kammer blieb." Sie strahle ihn an, als sie sein überraschtes Gesicht sah. Soviel Wissen hatte er einer kleinen Dienstmagd wohl nicht zugtraut.

„In Ordnung, eigentlich sollten wir Aragorn bescheid sagen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er sich gerade befindet. Vielleicht sollten wir nachsehen, ob sie wirklich von dort kommen. Bringt ihr mich dorthin?" Siané zuckte bei dem Gedanken an die dunkle Kammer und den Orks zusammen. Aber dann schnappte sie sich Legolas Hand und rannte los.

--------*°*---------

Sie zog ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und Legolas bekam es schon mit der Angst, dass sie genau in die Orks hineinrennen würden. Aber dann öffnete sie eine Türe zur linken hinter der es ein paar Stufen nach unten ging. Als sie sich in einem schlichten Gang mit vielen Zimmern befanden, flüsterte sie etwas von ‚Dienstmädchengemächer', rannte aber in gleichem Tempo weiter. Anscheinend wollte sie vor den Orks an der Vorratskammer ankommen.

Nach zwei weiteren Gängen kamen sie wieder in Bereiche, die Legolas auch kannte. Durch die Hobbits war er in den wenigen Tagen, die sie hier verbrachten schon mehrmals zur Küche gekommen, an der sie nun aber auch vorbeiliefen.

Endlich, nach einem weiteren Gang blieb sie vor der schweren Tür stehen, die Legolas schon einmal an seiner Stirn gespürt hatte.

„Hier sind sie herausgekommen. Aber eigentlich möchte ich nicht wieder.." Legolas nahm aber wieder ihre Hand, da sie seine bei der Ankunft losgelassen hatte und zog sie hinter sich her, in die Kammer hinein.

Es brannten nur die zwei Fackeln, die auch bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier entzündet waren. Der feuchte und kalte Raum wurde dadurch in ein gespenstisches Licht getaucht, dass Siané vorher nie aufgefallen war. Sie blieb an der Treppe stehen, immer bereit einfach abzuhauen.

Legolas dagegen tatstete die Wände ab, die aber völlig intakt schienen.

„Wisst ihr, wo der Gang zu den Getreidespeichern war? Vielleicht haben sie den aufgebrochen." Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und war ein paar Schritte auf sie zugekommen.

„Nein. Verzeiht, aber ich hab das auch nur einmal gelesen. Etwas anderes weiß ich nicht."

„Woher wisst ihr von den Speichern? Der Fürst hat uns nichts davon gesagt, als wir nach verschütteten Ein- und Ausgängen fragten." Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und musterte sie.

„Ähm.. Ich.. Ich weiß es ist verboten, aber ich habe Bücher aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen und gelesen. Aber ich hab sie immer wieder zurück gegeben!!" Der Elb begann zu Lächeln. Niemals hätte er ihr wegen so etwas einen Vorwurf gemacht, aber es war schön zu wissen, dass sie vor ihm ein gutes Bild machen wollte.

„Gut, gehen wir wieder. Ich werde mit Aragorn und dem Fürsten reden!" Siané nickte zufrieden und wollte gerade die Stufen hinaufgehen, als sie seine Hände wieder an ihrer Taille spürte.

Ihr Herz setzt einen Takt aus, um dann mindestens doppelt so schnell weiterzuschlagen. Doch dann bemerkte sie seine wahren Absichten. Er zog sie in eine der Ecken zwischen die Regale, denn die Tür wurde knirschend geöffnet.

Die Gruppe Orks stieg die Stufen hinunter und blieben mitten im Raum stehen.

„Wird Khalan gar nicht freuen. Keine Spur gefunden." Siané drückte sich ein bisschen näher an Legolas, als sie die gelben Zähne des Orks im fahlen Licht der Fackel blitzen sah.

„Wir haben nun einen Plan vom Schloss. Morgen werden wir sie finden." Der andere Ork war gerade dabei, ein Regal ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben und gab damit den Blick auf den geschaufelten Gang frei, der zu den Getreidespeichern und somit nach draußen führte.

Die anderen Orks folgten ihm und schoben das Regal dann wieder zurück auf seinen eigentlichen Platz. Als die Stille wieder vorherrschte, vermochte Siané immer noch nicht zu atmen. Die Orks konnten ohne Mühe ins Schloss gelangen. Und das auch noch in der Nähe ihrer Räume. Das würde sicher eine schlaflose Nacht werden.

„Komm! Wir müssen hier raus. Außerdem solltest du dich schlafen legen. Du hast doch gehört, sie kommen vor morgen nicht wieder. Du kannst meine Haare also wieder loslassen und brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben!" Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Tatsächlich, sie hatte eine dicke Strähne seines Haares um ihre Hand gewickelt und hielt sie verkrampft fest. Schlagartig wurde sie rot und vergaß die eben noch gesehene Gefahr.

Als sie ihre Hand aus seinem Haar gewickelt hatte, sah sie ihn an. Seine Lippen waren zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzogen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst, aber da sie ja auch nicht in Bodenritzen versinken konnte, wenn sie es wollte, war dies leider auch nicht möglich.

Sie folgte Legolas bis nach draußen und blieb dort auf der Stelle stehen. Der blonde Elb, der sich eigentlich auf den Weg zu Aragorn machen wollte, kam langsam wieder die paar Schritte zurück, und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mädchens.

„Was habt ihr denn? Alles in Ordnung? Ihr solltet nun wirklich zu Bett gehen. Die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang!" Ängstlich blickte sie ihn an. Ihr Blick löste sofort so etwas aus, dass sich wie Mitleid anfühlte. Aber es war stärker. Ein Gefühl, als würde er sie beschützen wollen.

„Ich.. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben Orks gesehen. Ich habe Angst!" Ihre Augen sahen feucht aus und das grün in ihren Augen strahlte im Schein der vielen Fackeln im Gang, einen eigenartigen Glanz aus.

„Braucht ihr nicht haben. Sie kommen heute Nacht nicht wieder. Bestimmt nicht!" Er versuchte aufmunternd zu Lächeln, doch das erste Mal, seit sie ihn getroffen hatte, wirkte sein Lächeln nicht auf sie.

„Und wenn, und wenn einer in meinem Zimmer ist? Wir wissen schließlich nicht, wie viele im Schloss sind." Ihre Bedenken lösten den Wunsch in ihm aus, zu lachen. Doch irgendwie war diese unschuldige Angst äußerst süß.

„Soll ich nachsehen, ob sich ein Ork unter eurem Bett versteckt?" Er grinste sie an. Sofort roch Siané den belustigten Ton in seiner Stimme und zog eine Schnute.

„Pah, als ob ich auf einen Elben angewiesen wäre." Stolz schritt sie voraus. Innerlich hatte sie trotzdem immer noch angst. Aber das würde sie vor diesem ungehobelten Kerl doch nicht zugeben.

„Ihr meint auf einen dämlichen Elben?" Seine Stimme war hinter ihr und erleichtert erkannte sie, dass er ihr folgte.

„Ja, einen dämlichen Elben mit Zottelfrisur." Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme beleidigt klingen zu lassen, doch als sie ein leises Lachen hinter sich vernahm, wusste sie, dass es keine Wirkung gehabt hatte.

„Warum haltet ihr an?" Legolas stoppte direkt hinter ihr, als sie vor einer kleinen, braunen Holztür stehengelieben war.

„Warum wohl? Ist mein Zimmer hier.." Sie deutete auf die nun geöffnete Tür und streckte ihm zu guter Letzt auch noch die Zunge heraus. Immer noch grinsend folgte er ihr hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Moment, was macht ihr hier drin? Ich dachte, ihr wolltet mit dem König sprechen?" Empört stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüften, war aber glücklich, dass er sie einen Moment von ihrer Angst abhielt.

„Ja, aber ich sollte doch noch einmal unter euer Bett schauen." Und tatsächlich beugte er sich hinunter und warf einen Blick unter das alte Holzbett. „Keine Orks zu sehen." Grinsend sah er Siané wieder an, die stets versuchte, auf empört zu machen. Leider konnte sie sich das Lachen nicht mehr lange verkeifen.

„Hey, was macht ihr denn nun?" Sie verfolgte seine Bewegung, die auf ihren Kleiderschrank zusteuerte.

„Hier drin können sich auch Orks verstecken?" Mit einem Ruck riss er den Schrank auf, stieß einen leichten Schrei aus und zog seinen Bogen hervor. Siané fiel vor Schreck fast über ihren Stuhl, konnte sich aber gerade noch am Schreibtisch festhalten.

„Nein, doch nichts." Lachend steckte er den Bogen weg, schloss den Schrank und betrachtete Siané, die er, wie es sein Ziel war, ordentlich erschreckt hatte.

„Verdammt, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!! WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?" Wütend war sie auf ihn zugetreten und schlug dreimal gegen die Brust des Elben. Nachdem sie endlich in das Lachen eingestimmt war, fiel ihr auch wieder ein, dass sie einen Prinzen im Zimmer hatte, der gerade beide ihrer Handgelenke festhielt.

Mit einem scheuen Blick nach oben stellte sie fest, dass dieser immer noch lächelte. Nun aber nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern irgendwie anders.

„Ich muss nun auch gehen. Das eben gesehene duldet keinen Aufschub." Er bewegte sich auf die Tür zu, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor er sie hinter sich schloss. Siané war ihm gefolgt und stand nun im Rahmen der Tür.

„Gute Nacht und lasst euch nicht von den Schatten Angst machen." Er umfasste ihre Wangen mit den Händen und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Siané vergaß sofort die bedrohlichen Orks, die sie eben noch so fürchtete und bemerkte dadurch auch nicht den mehr als verwunderten Blick, den Legolas ihr zuwarf. Leise, ganz leise, flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr seid. Aber ein einfaches Dienstmädchen ganz sicher nicht!" Mit einem Lächeln wand er sich ab und ging den Gang zurück zu dem Gemach Aragorns. Siané hatte seinen Satz nicht gehört, schloss überglücklich ihre Tür und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Für heute sollte sie die Schatten vergessen.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

FERTIG!! Und das ganz ohne Blockade. Obwohl ich alles mindestens 10mal umgeschrieben habe. Hoffe, ihr seid auch mit mir zufrieden. Bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung in Form einer Review. °bettel° Bitte, bitte!! ;-)

Der nächste Teil ist in Arbeit! Bis bald

Tig


	7. Die Entführung

Herz zu erobern Die Entführung 

_Disclaimer:_ Alles gehört JRR Tolkien, bis auf ein paar Charas, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. Trotzdem verdiene ich keinen Cent durch diese Story.

_A/N:_ Man, sooooo viele Reviews! Wie soll ich euch nur danken? Es hat mich wirklich riesig gefreut! _°alle ganz feste durchknuddel°_ Danke, danke, danke! Ich kann's immer noch kaum glauben! _;-)_

_@ Linthal:_ Du glaubst Siané ist eine Halbelbin? Nein, nein, nein. Das ist leider falsch. _:þ_ Halbelbinnen gab es schon so oft. Ich hab was anderes in meinem kleinen Köpfchen. _:D_

_@ Asahi:_ Ich bewege mich drauf zu, ja? Mist, kann ich sicher net mehr abdrehen. Irgendwie kann ich's ihr nicht austreiben. Dabei geb ich mir alle Mühe, keine Mary Sue aus ihr zu machen. Aber vielleicht verzeiht ihrs mir? _°Hundeblick aufsetz°_

_@ BlackPearl:_ Heldenhaftes dürfen Aragorn und so sicher noch tun._^^_ Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht wann, meine Geschichte soll ja lang werden. _;-)_

_@ Crestoe:_ Du willst die zeichnen? Na, von mir aus super gerne. _:D_ Brauchst du dafür nicht noch nen paar Angaben? _°g°_

_@ Hitokiri_Kurai:_ Hihi, Füße küssen. _°lol°_ Das wär ja mal was. Aber ich schreib auch ohne weiter._ :D_

_@ Jelly:_ Keine Angst, wird noch ne Menge Szenen von Siané und Legolas geben._^^_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Die Entführung 

Es war ein kühler Morgen. Die Sonne verbarg sich hinter einer dicken Wolkendecke und ein frischer Wind, der ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit war, wehte durch die kleinen Risse, die sich am Fuße des Palastes in die Mauer zogen.

Siané zog fröstelnd die Decke höher und wollte sich noch mal in ihr Kissen kuscheln, als sie erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Es war so ungewöhnlich still.

Normalerweise wuselten schon die ersten Mädchen durch die Gänge und gingen im Waschraum ein und aus, der schräg gegenüber von Sianés Zimmer lag. Doch am heutigen Morgen war es still. Niemand schien sich noch in den Fluren zu befinden. Oder schliefen sie alle noch?

Ein Blick zum Fenster verriet ihr jedoch, dass es schon ausreichend hell war, um die angestellten Mädchen im Schloss zum aufstehen zu bewegen.

Noch ein wenig schläfrig, aber mit überaus schlechtem Gefühl, lief sie barfüßig auf den Flur und sah sich um. Es war tatsächlich keine Menschenseele anwesend.

Schnell rannte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, schlüpfte in das weiße Freizeitkleid, dass noch vom vorigen Abend über dem Stuhl hing und zog ihre Schuhe über. Einen Blick in den Spiegel wagte sie nicht mehr, nahm sich aber im Laufen ein Haarband vom Tisch und schnürte es draußen im Gang hinein.

Nachdem sie um mehrere Ecken gerannt und auch in der Zeit niemandem begegnet war, stürzte sie keuchend durch die Küchentür. Aufgeregt blickte sie sich um. Ein kleiner Kessel stand auf dem Herd, ein Mädchen nahm gerade etwas frisch gebackenes Brot aus dem Ofen und ein hölzerner Löffel wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten.

Mit den Augen folgte sie dessen Stil, der Hand, die ihn festhielt, über den Arm, bis zu dem sauren Gesichtsausdruck Taris. Sie schluckte schwer, irgendwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein.

„Soso, bequemt sich unsere Langschläferin auch mal aus dem Bett?" Sie nahm den Löffel von Sianés Nase fort und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer Brust.

„Aber.. Aber, es ist doch noch sehr früh. Der Morgen ist noch nicht alt, wir stehen immer um diese Zeit auf." Verwirrt schaute sie ihre Herrin an, die resignierend mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Kind, was mach ich nur mit dir? Hast du die Glocke nicht gehört?" Ihr durchdringender Blick war direkt auf ihre Augen gerichtet. Vorsichtig sah sie auf den Boden.

„Nein Herrin, ich habe keine Glocke gehört. Entschuldigt." Auf eine Strafe wartend schaute sie Tari an. Normalerweise gab es gehörige Strafen aufs Verschlafen. Aber heute war das anscheinend anders.

„Gut, du hast sie also nicht gehört. Dabei weißt du, dass heute das Fest ist, weswegen unsere Gäste überhaupt hier sind. Aber darüber wollen wir uns nun nicht streiten. Du hast in den Audienzsaal zu kommen. Nach dir wurde verlangt. UND ZWAR SOFORT! DU HÄTTEST SCHON LANGE DORT SEIN MÜSSEN!!!!" Tari wollte sich gerade umdrehen, doch als Siané sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, blieb sie ärgerlich vor ihr stehen.

„Was denn noch? Hast du mich nicht verstanden?"

„Das Fest findet HEUTE statt? Aber.." Sie duckte sich unter dem Holzlöffel weg, der sich auf sie zu bewegt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas außerordentlich dummes gesagt. Sonst reagierte die Küchenherrin nie so. _‚Aber warum findet das Fest statt? Was ist denn mit den Orks?'_

„Geh nun endlich und stell keine dummen Fragen. Natürlich findet das Fest statt. Warum sollte es nicht. Und nun Husch!!" Mit einer schiebenden Bewegung drückte sie Siané nach draußen.

--------*°*---------

Schnellen Schrittes entfernte sie sich von der Küche und rannte zum Audienzsaal des Fürsten. _‚Was ich da wohl soll? Vielleicht weiß Tari noch gar nichts von den Orks..'_

Nach ein paar Metern war sie an der Vorratskammer angekommen, an der ein großes Schloss befestigt war und mehrere Wachen vorstanden. _‚Oder sie sträubt sich dagegen.. So wie sie es immer tut..'_ Kopfschüttelnd lief sie weiter.

Eine Treppe hinauf und drei Gänge in Richtung Ostflügel und schon stand sie vor einer Goldbesetzten Tür. Nicht über und über mit Gold beschmückt. Nur an manchen Stellen damit verziert und verstärkt. Worte einer fremden Sprache waren dort hineingraviert. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich entschloss, den Raum zu betreten.

„Ihr könnt ruhig eintreten, Fräulein." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Auf seinem Haupt thronte ein spitzer Hut und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ja, genau.. Ähm, das hatte ich ja auch vor.." Schüchtern blickte sie den Herrn an, den sie schon mal am selben Tisch hatte sitzen sehen, an dem auch der König gespeist hatte.

„Ihr werdet sowieso schon erwartet. Angst braucht ihr keine haben. Wir tun euch nichts." Anscheinend sah man ihr ihre Unsicherheit so arg an, dass selbst dieser Greis sie durchschauen konnte. Doch dann fiel ihr siedensheiß ein, dass Gandalf vor ihr stehen musste. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wie konnte sie das nur übersehen und ihn für einen normalen alten Mann halten? Dabei war er doch so bekannt in dieser Stadt.

„Vielen Dank, ich weiß doch, dass mir nichts passiert." Sie grinste ihn an und folgte ihm durch die Tür, die er aufgeschoben hatte.

Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl im Magen betrat sie den Raum und blickte sich hinter seinem Rücken um. Ihr Herz mäßigte sich wieder, als sie keine Spur von Legolas finden konnte. Doch obwohl sie nun ruhiger wurde, machte sich ein enttäuschtes Gefühl in ihr breit. _‚Irgendwie hab ich ja gehofft, ihn zu sehen.. Ach, so ist es  sowieso besser..'_ Mit mehr oder weniger hängendem Kopf schritt sie am Tisch entlang und blieb vor Aragorn stehen. Erst nachdem sie ihren Knicks vollführt hatte, fiel ihr seine Kleidung auf. Ein Schwert hing an seinem Gürtel, seine Arme, Beine und Schulter waren mit einer Rüstung bedeckt und sie konnte ein Kettenhemd an seinem Oberkörper entdecken.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu den anderen Personen im Zimmer um. Der Zwerg trug einen Helm, der sein Gesicht ziemlich bedeckte und ein Hemd, welches wie Mithril glänzte. _‚Das wird doch nicht etwa Mithril sein???'_ Zu guter Letzt entdeckte sie noch eine schwere Axt an seiner Seite stehen.

Selbst die Hobbits hatten sich in eine, für sie angemessene, Rüstung stecken lassen. Außerdem stand in jeder Ecke des Raumes eine Wache, die bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet schien. Nur Gandalf und die selbst trugen normale Kleidung, die in einem Kampf keinen Schutz geboten hätte. Aber irgendwie hatte Siané das Gefühl, der Zauberer bräuchte so etwas auch nicht..

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" Sie blickte auf und nickte dem König schnell zu. Mehr konnte sie nicht aufbringen, zu erstaunt war sie über sie momentane Lage. _‚Es ist wohl doch ziemlich ernst..'_

„Wie euch aufgefallen sein mag, sind wir alle bewaffnet. Sicher könnt ihr euch denken, warum, denn ihr seid gestern auch mit den Orks in Berührung gekommen. Könnt ihr mir noch etwas anderes erzählen, als dass, was ich schon von Legolas weiß?" Aragorn sah sie ernst an. Innerlich ordnete sie ihre Gedanken, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie nichts anderes gesehen haben konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, Hoheit. Ich hab sie nur aus der Vorratskammer kommen sehen." Ehrfürchtig senkte sie den Kopf ein wenig.

„Ihr habt nicht gesehen, bis zu dem Moment, wo ihr auf Prinz Legolas getroffen seid?" Aragorn zog seine Stirn in Falten. Es musste doch herauszufinden sein, was die Orks im Schloss gewollt haben.

„Nein.. Obwohl, doch.. Sie sind leise von Zimmer zu Zimmer geschlichen. Einer von ihnen hat sich auf so einem alten Stück Pergament Notizen gemacht.." Sie verzog ein wenig die Lippen und überlegte, ob ihr noch etwas aufgefallen war. Aber das war alles gewesen. Zeitweilig hatten sich die Orks leise in einer fremden Sprache unterhalten, die sie nicht verstanden hatte. Und bald darauf war sie auch schon auf den Prinzen getroffen.

„Er hat sich Notizen gemacht? Können Orks überhaupt schreiben?"

„Ein völlig unnötiger Kommentar, mein lieber Pippin. Sie mögen grausam sein, aber sie können natürlich schreiben. Sie werden sich eine Karte des Palastes angefertigt haben. Vielleicht suchen sie etwas. Und vielleicht wurden schon Orks hineingeschmuggelt, wenn sie etwas bestimmtes suchen." Gandalf legte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und schien in die verdrehten Windungen orkischen Verstandes eindringen zu wollen.

Siané selbst blieb stumm auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Konnte sie gehen, oder war sie noch von Bedeutung? Einfach fragen mochte sie in diesem Moment allerdings nicht.

--------*°*---------

„Wir haben sie gefunden!" Sianés Blick glitt zur Tür hinüber, die mit einem Ruck aufgerissen worden war. Die ihr bekannte Stimme ließ ihr Herz wieder schneller schlagen. Dort stand er, auch in eine Rüstung gehüllt, die aber denen der anderen kaum glich. Seine Unterarme waren in Schienen gehüllt und auf seinem Oberkörper lag ein dunkler Brustharnisch. Außerdem war sein Köcher auf dem Rücken befestigt, genauso wie der Bogen und zwei Dolche, die über Kreuz über dem Köcher befestigt waren.

„In Ordnung.. Wo befinden sie sich?" Aragorn war auf seinen Freund zugetreten und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Östlich von hier.. Wir müssen ungefähr 6 Meilen reiten und treffen sofort auf sie. Es sind etwa 2000 Orks. Mehr nicht. Sie verstecken sich im dort angrenzenden Wald. Bewachen aber den Eingang des Tunnels sehr gut. Wir könnten von zwei Seiten angreifen." Legolas wandte seinen Blick nicht von Aragorn ab, was Siané einen ungewollten Stich versetzte. Innerlich schalt sie sich selbst, aber es hörte nicht auf.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr alles schon geplant. Wollt ihr den König einfach ausschließen?" Lächelnd legte Aragorn eine Hand auf die Schulter von Legolas. Dieser hatte mit Fürst Areneon tatsächlich schon alles durchgesprochen und die Truppen vor der Stadtmauer versammelt.

„Nein, nicht ausschließen. Du musst immerhin mit uns reiten." Nachdem das wichtigste anscheinend gesagt worden war, wand er sich zum Tisch, an dem der Rest der Gruppe wartete.

„Wann schlagen wir los?" Der Zwerg streichelte verträumt seine Axt.

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Habt ihr etwas neues herausgefunden?" Legolas' Blick wanderte zu Siané, die sofort noch mehr in den Stuhl rutschte. _‚Gut, nun beachtet er mich, wie ich's gewollt hatte.. Und nun ist's auch nicht richtig. Ich bin aber auch so.. Argh, Mist!'_

„Die Orks suchen etwas. Sie haben eine Karte des Schlosses angefertigt." Gandalf war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und schritt ungehalten durch den Raum. „Siané, wisst ihr etwas über seltene Gegenstände im Schloss?" Nun waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet, was noch mehr zu ihrer Nervosität beitrug.

„Soweit ich weiß, gibt es eine Schatzkammer hier, in der die Gelder aufbewahrt werden. Aber mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Außerdem haben die Orks in den Zimmern der hier lebenden Menschen gesucht. Die Schatzkammer wäre am anderen Ende des Palastes." Ihre Augen blitzten hellgrün auf, als Gandalf ihr mit dem Stab das Gesicht beleuchtete.

„Sagt einmal, wie heißt eure Mutter?" Siané war überrumpelt und brachte nur ein _‚was hat das damit zu tun?'_ hervor. Auch die anderen schienen seinem Gedankengang nicht folgen zu können.

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun. Aber euer Gesicht hat etwas vertrautes, dass mir bekannt vorkommt." Legolas reagierte auf seinen letzten Satz und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, dass niemand verstehen konnte. Doch Gandalf schien es gehört zu haben und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Siané.

„Nun, Herr. Mein Vater lebt hier in Teslon. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. So erzählte er es mir. Mehr sagt er aber nie, denn ich habe das Gefühl, es fällt ihm schwer darüber zu sprechen. Daher frage ich auch nicht nach!" Gandalf nickte und befahl den Hobbits und Gimli mit einer Bewegung aufzustehen.

„Wenn sie durch die Schlafräume gewandert sind, suchen sie vielleicht jemanden aus dem Schloss. Es macht keinen Sinn für mich, aber am besten wir bringen die Menschen in die große Halle und lassen sie bewachen. Schickt ein paar Boten, die das erledigen können." Ein Junge lief sofort los, der extra für den Nachrichtentransport hergeholt worden war. Nun war er weg, darauf bedacht, schnell alle zusammen zu trommeln.

„Dann findet das Fest wohl nicht statt." Siané hatte es mehr zu sich selbst gesagt, doch Legolas reagierte darauf. Sie hatte vergessen, wie gut Elben doch hören konnten.

„Nein, wohl nicht. Aber das habt ihr doch gewusst!?" Sein Blick war auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und am liebsten hätte sie es weggedreht, doch zwang sie sich dazu, endlich einmal standzuhalten.

„Gewusst schon, aber Tari nicht. Daher blieb mir ihr Gemaule nicht erspart." Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlug schnell die Hand auf ihren Mund, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie wieder gesprochen hatte. Sie war doch nicht mit Maeglin zusammen...

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Am besten ihr geht nun auch in die Halle. Wir werden uns mit der Truppe auf den Weg machen." Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwand mit einem geröteten Gesicht aus dem Raum.

--------*°*---------

Die Halle war nach gut einer schon voll. Siané sah sich um, indem sie sich auf einen der Tische stellte. Anscheinend hatte sich die Nachricht schnell herumgesprochen und alle waren anwesend.

In der Nähe der Tür standen die Stallburschen, mit denen sie zwar wenig zu tun hatte, die sie aber vom sehen kannte. Ganz in deren Nähe hatten sich die älteren Frauen versammelt, die die jungen Mädchen bei der Arbeit überwachten. Darunter befand sich auch Tari. In der Mitte standen viele der Dienstmädchen herum und auch die Küchenmägde befanden sich ganz in der Nähe. Nur Maeglin hatte sie noch nicht gesehen.

Nervös blickte sie suchend über die Menschen. Weit abseits befanden sich ein paar Damen der höheren Gesellschaft. Sie waren fast gleichzeitig mit König Aragorn angereist und wurden zu ihrer Sicherheit hierher geführt. Die Gegenwart des niederen Volkes, was die Angestellten in deren Augen nun mal waren, schien ihnen nicht zu bekommen, denn sie verzogen gehörig das Gesicht. Aus diesem Grund standen sie wohl auch so weit in der Ecke.

Ängstlich hüpfte Siané vom Stuhl herunter und eilte zu Tari. Nachdem sie ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte, ging sie zu einer Gruppe Dienstmädchen, die ihre Quartiere ganz in der Nähe hatten.

„Hat eine von euch Maeglin gesehen? Sie ist hier nicht und die Männer wollen gleich die Tür schließen." Siané bekam aber nur ein ratloses Kopfschütteln von ihnen. _‚Mist, wo ist die denn nur? Tari wusste es auch nicht..'_ Panisch suchte sie noch einmal den Raum ab. Nichts zu sehen.

Ein Blick zum fester verriet ihr, dass Legolas mit den Reitern inzwischen angekommen sein musste. Und auch Gimli sollte den Fußmarsch durch den Tunnel mit seiner Truppe geschafft haben.

Genau, es war um die Mittagszeit. Maeglin zog sich gerne in ihr Zimmer zurück und genoss ihre Pause. Sie wird nichts mitbekommen haben. Vielleicht war sie sogar eingeschlafen.

Flinken Fußes rannte Siané nach draußen. Die Wachen hielten sie nicht auf. Jeder der Angestellten musste selbst wissen, was er mit seinem Leben unternahm.

--------*°*---------

„Habt ihr euch das gemerkt?" Der Ork nickte ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, Herrin. Die linke der beiden. Wir werden sie euch bringen."

„Merkt es euch gut, die Linke ist es. Bring du sie mir hierher. Ich kann diese Magie nur durch dich aufrecht erhalten. Du weißt, dass Tor öffnet sich nur, wenn ich an einen bekannten Ort will oder zu jemandem, der mir bekannt ist. Beschaffe sie also selbst. Ich werde das Tor in ein paar Stunden wieder vor dir öffnen. Wirf sie hinein!"

Khalan stand wieder auf der Lichtung, einen dunklen Umhang um seinen Körper gezogen. Vor ihm befand sich gleißendes Licht, dass die Form eines Tores angenommen hatte. Die Frauenstimme, die das letzte Mal noch so gereizt gewirkt hatte, war dieses Mal die Ruhe selbst. Auch, wenn die Härte in ihrer Stimme auf etwas anderes schließen ließ.

Einen Moment vorher hatte sie ihm zwei Menschen gezeigt, von denen er sich eine einprägen musste. Es waren zwei Mädchen, noch nicht sehr alt. Ein Blondes und ein Rothaariges, die anscheinend gut befreundet waren. Seine Herrin wollte aber nur die eine. Keine Andere. Warum das so war, wusste er nicht. Aber das interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er wollte nur seine Belohnung.

„Herrin, ich werde sie euch bringen. Verlasst euch auf mich!" Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, als das Tor plötzlich vor ihm erlosch. Ein Pfeil steckte vor seinen Füßen.

--------*°*---------

Legolas und Aragorn waren vorangeritten und befanden sich unmittelbar vor dem Lager der Orks. Die Hobbits hatten sie im Schloss gelassen, denn diese hatten vor Angst gebibbert. So war es allen lieber gewesen, sie an einem sicheren Ort zu sehen.

Gandalf und Gimli schlugen sich gerade durch den Tunnel, der erst am Ende bewacht sein würde. Aber der Überraschungseffekt war das Wichtigste.

Sie trieben ihre Pferde an, als ein Aufschrei durch die Orks ging und sie zu ihren Schwertern und Bögen griffen. Die Truppe Aragorns teilte sich auf und war im Begriff sich durch die Gruppen der Orks zu schlagen.

Es waren mehr, als sie erwartet hatten und so kam es, dass die Pferde mit vielen durchgingen und die Männer auf eigenen Beinen kämpfen mussten.

Aragorn war im Getümmel verschwunden, doch Legolas war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als dass er nach ihm hätte suchen können.

Ein paar der Orks kamen auf ihn zugestürmt und versuchten ihn mit ihren groben Schwertern zu erwischen. Jedoch schoss er einem nach dem anderen einen Pfeil mitten durchs Herz.

Sein Pferd allerdings bäumte sich auf, als es von einem kleinen Pfeil einer orkischen Armbrust getroffen wurde.

Er versuchte noch sein Pferd zu beruhigen, doch dann sprang er ab und ließ es ziehen. Es war panisch geworden und hätte ihm nicht mehr viel genützt.

Aragorn war von Orks eingekreist worden. Mehrere standen vor, andere hinter ihm. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er sein Schwert durch die vordere Reihe sausen und wunderte sich nicht, als sich hinter ihm auch keine Orks mehr befanden. Gimli hatte inzwischen den Ausgang erreicht und schlug wild auf die davon strömenden Orks ein.

Mit einem Nicken bedankte er sich bei dem Zwerg und pfiff ein paar seiner Männer heran.

Legolas lief ihm, mit mehreren anderen entgegen.

„Sie flüchten. Es war zu einfach.." Legolas hatte eine Schramme an der Wange, aus der ein wenig Blut floss. Anscheinend war er von einem der Orkpfeile gestreift worden.

„Ich habe vorhin einen gesehen, der mit einer Frau geredet hat. Er ist aber vorher geflohen.." Einer der noch übrig gebliebenen Reiter hatte gesprochen und ärgerte sich sichtlich über sein verfehltes Ziel.

  
In ihrem Umkreis lagen eine Menge entstellter Orkleichen. Zwar waren es mehr Orks als erwartet, aber sie waren auch mit einer großen Überzahl losgeritten. Außerdem befanden sich Elben in Aragorns Garde, was ihnen einen Sieg um Längen leichter gemacht hatte. Trotzdem war es zu schnell gegangen. Aragorn wusste nur nicht, welches Ziel sie verfolgten.

„Wir sollten sie verfolgen, meint ihr nicht?" Gimli war der Kampf anscheinend zu kurz gewesen und hoffte, sich noch ein wenig mehr austoben zu können.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir sollten nicht riskieren, dass sie noch mehr Orks heranschleppen." Aragorn teilte seine Gruppe wieder und ritt mit mehreren weiter. Der Rest begab sich zurück zum Schloss.

Unbemerkt schlich sich aber ein Schatten in den Eingang des Tunnels. Die Menschen hatten ihren Plan nicht durchschaut. Khalan hatte zwar eine Menge seine Truppe verloren, aber nun ritten die besten zur Jagd. Und er konnte sich unbemerkt ins Schloss stehlen. Wie naiv doch diese Menschen waren..

Ein hässliches Grinsen lag auf seinen dunklen Lippen und seine Zähne blitzten noch einmal auf, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

--------*°*---------

„Maeglin? Mensch, Maeglin wach doch auf!!!" Siané rüttelte an ihrer Freundin, die auf ihrem Bett wieder eingeschlafen war. Wie sie vermutet hatte, befand sich ihre Freundin in ihrem Zimmer und hatte ihre Pause hier verbracht.

„Hmm, was denn? ... Oh nein, ich bin eingeschlafen.." Erschrocken sprang sie auf und wollte sich ihre Schürze wieder umbinden, als Siané sie aufhielt.

  
"Lass es ruhig. Wir müssen in die Halle. Man, du hast tatsächlich einen Angriff verpennt. Schnell, komm!" Maeglin sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an.

„Dein ernst?" Die Angesprochene nickte nur.

„Angegriffen? Von wem?" Maeglin stand mit offenem Mund mitten im Zimmer.

„Von Orks, aber das erzähl ich dir besser, wenn wir in der Halle sind. Ist ne lange Geschichte und da sind wir sicher.." Siané schnappte sich die Hand von ihrer Freundin und rannte schnell aus dem Raum hinaus, um die Ecke und stieß mit einem großen, stinkenden Körper zusammen.

--------*°*---------

„Meinst du nicht, wir haben nun alle?" Gimli steckte seine Axt wieder weg. Es war einige Zeit vergangen, nachdem sie den Orks gefolgt waren. Nun gab es keine Zeichen mehr von ihnen. Zumindest von keinen Lebenden.

„Selbst wenn nicht. Die anderen erwischen wir nicht mehr." Aragorn wischte sich das dunkle Blut aus dem Gesicht, dass sich durch verschiedene Enthauptungen darauf verteilt hatte und Legolas tat es ihm nach. Ihre Kleidung war über und über mit stinkendem Orkblut bedeckt und sie waren froh, wenn sie diese wieder ablegen konnten.

„Ihr habt recht. Reiten wir zurück." Sie setzten wieder auf und ritten in Richtung Teslon. Auf ihrem Weg sahen sie noch einige der getöteten Orks, was die jungen Männer in der Gruppe mit einem leichten Würgen aufnahmen.

Auch Aragorns Männer hatten Verluste gehabt. Allerdings nicht viele. Ungefähr 20 waren durch die Pfeile der Orks gestorben, andere waren verletzt wieder ins Schloss gebracht wurden. Es war alles zu einfach gewesen.

Aber so sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, er glaubte immer mehr, dass diese Biester sie nur ablenken sollten. Wovon konnte er sich nicht erklären, doch das würde er bald erfahren...

--------*°*---------

„Da hab ich dich ja.. Du kommst mit mir!" Der große Ork packte Maeglin grob am Arm und riss sie herum. Siané stand stocksteif daneben und wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte.

Dann aber rannte sie zurück ins Zimmer, schnappte sich den einzigen Stuhl des Raumes und rannte dem Ork nach.

Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst das Holz auf seinem Rücken und der Ork ging in die Knie. Maeglin ließ er aber nicht los, die er wie einen Kartoffelsack über den Rücken geschmissen hatte.

„Lass sie los! Verdammt, was tust du da, verdammter Bastard!!" Sie wollte Maeglins Arme ergreifen, als der Ork sich umdrehte und Siané genau musterte.

„Sei froh, dass wir sie wollen und nicht dich!" Er packte Sianés Hals und drückte seine Finger hinein. Nur ein Keuchen konnte sie aus ihrer Kehle entweichen lassen. Die Luft wurde ihr knapp und langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Doch dann lockerte sich plötzlich der Griff, als sie eine harte Stimme vernahm, die eindeutig von einem Menschen kam.

  
"Habt ihr sie?" Der Ork stieß Siané gewalttätig gegen die Wand und sie verlor entgültig das Bewusstsein. Zusammengesackt blieb sie an der Wand neben Maeglins Zimmer liegen.

„Ja, Herrin, ich habe sie." Ein Schlag auf Maeglins Kopf brachte auch sie zum Einschlafen. Und so bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie der Ork mit ihr durch gleißendes Licht stieg und sie sich plötzlich ganz woanders befand. Nicht mehr dort, wo sie so lange Zeit gelebt hatte...

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Oh je, oh je.. Nun bin ich fertig und bin mal wieder voll unzufrieden. ;( Die Kampfszene wirkt unausgearbeitet. Aber ich wollte ja, dass sie kurz wird. Da das ja kein richtiger Kampf war, wie ihr auch gemerkt habt.

Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie ich die kurzen Teile zwischendurch länger machen kann. Immerhin wollte ich schnell von Situation zu Situation springen.. Mist, einfach Mist!! °grummel° °heul°

Also, ich weiß, das nächste Kapitel wird besser. Das versprech ich hoch und heilig. Und es kommt schnell, schon allein, weil ich mit diesem so unzufrieden bin. Hoffentlich schreibt ihr mir trotzdem Reviews!? Bitte, bitte. Würde mich sehr freuen!

Ciao, Tig


	8. Viele Erkenntnisse

Herz zu erobern Viele Erkenntnisse 

_Disclaimer:_ Es hat sich leider immer noch nichts daran geändert, dass Herr der Ringe JRR Tolkien gehört. _;-)_

_A/N:_ Es hat mich wirklich gewundert, dass der letzte Teil so gut angekommen ist. Dabei war ich wirklich unzufrieden damit. Hab mir nach dem Upload noch überlegt, was ich noch alles hätte ändern können. Aber das war ja anscheinend gar nicht nötig. Was mich wirklich riesig freut!!! _°im Dreieck hüpf°_

Nun komm ich aber tatsächlich mal ohne Umschweife zur Story._^^ Have fun.._

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Viele Erkenntnisse 

Siané war noch immer schwarz vor Augen. Sie spürte ihre Hände, die sich taub und kalt wie Eis anfühlten. In ihrem Kopf machte sich schon die ganze Zeit ein stechender Schmerz bemerkbar und ihre Augen wollten und wollten sich einfach nicht öffnen lassen.

An ihrem Rücken spürte sie etwas hartes, welches bei näherem Überlegen die Wand sein könnte, gegen die sie geschlagen worden war.

_‚Oh mein Gott.. Der Ork.. Ich hab ihm einfach einen Stuhl übergezogen. Kein Wunder, dass er mich so zugerichtet hat. Ich dumme Gans kann doch froh sein, dass ich noch lebe.'_ Noch einmal versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen und endlich lichtete sich der Schleier davor. Schemenhaft konnte sie die Umrisse des Ganges erkennen, der ihr seid einigen Jahren so vertraut war. Ein wenig entfernt von ihr, lagen immer noch die zerbrochenen Stücke des Stuhles. Sie konnte also noch nicht lange ohnmächtig sein.

Ein erneuter Versuch sich zu bewegen, endete in einem schmerzhaften Zusammensinken. Sie konnte aber doch nicht einfach untätig herumsitzen.. _‚Aber vielleicht sind sie noch nicht weit und ich kann die Wachen informieren.'_ In einem heldenhaften Schub, zwang sie sich auf die Beine, was nach einigen Minuten auch sehr wackelig gelang. Vor ihren Augen verschwand ständig das Bild, außerdem war ihr unglaublich schwindelig.

Vorsichtig hob sie eine Hand schwerfällig zu ihrem Hinterkopf und betastete ihre feuchten Haare, in denen teilweise schon verklebtes Blut hing. Das meiste war aber noch flüssig und stammte von einer Platzwunde, die sie bei Aufschlagen an der Wand davongetragen haben musste.

Ein Blick auf diese zeigte ihr auch einen roten Fleck, der vor ihren Augen aber immer wieder verschwand. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und stützte eine Hand an der Wand ab. Langsam und wackelig drehte sie sich um. Vielleicht würde sie es ja noch schaffen..

Nach einer ihr endlos vorkommenden Zeit, erreichte sie schließlich die Vorratskammer, vor der sich ein fürchterliches Bild bot. Die acht Wachen die, nachdem Gimli und Gandalf mit ein paar Männern in den Tunnel gegangen waren, zur Verteidigung aufgestellt worden waren, lagen tot am Boden. Ihre Kehlen waren aufgeschlitzt oder sie hatten einen Dolch mitten im Herzen stecken.

Siané drehte den Kopf weg. Mehrmals kämpfte sie mit einem Anflug von Übelkeit, der aber nach ein paar Minuten verflog. Wie froh war sie nun, dass sie nicht alles sehen konnte. Die rote Farbe, die auf den reglosen Körpern lagen, war das einzige was sie auf das grausame Bild schließen ließ. Außerdem stieg ihr ein unbarmherziger Geruch von Blut in die Nase.

Schnell bewegte sie sich weiter. Immer noch an der Wand abstützend versuchte sie das, zwar verschwommene aber trotzdem furchtbare, Bild von den Wachen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. In Gedanken folgte sie dem Gang, der an der Küche vorbeiführte und später zum Ausgang des Palastes ging. Ihre Augen waren fast geschlossen. Sie konnte eh kaum etwas sehen. Warum nahm sie das Ganze auf sich? _‚Einfach hinsetzen.. Das könnte ich tun. Mich findet schon bald jemand... Nein, dann ist es für Maeglin zu spät.'_ Langsam wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, was passiert war und ein leises Schluchzen entfloh ihrer Kehle. Hoffentlich würde ihrer besten Freundin nichts passieren.

Sie horchte auf, als sie Stimmen vernahm. Sie kamen aus der Eingangshalle des Palastes und schienen aufgebracht zu sein. _‚Endlich.. Ich kann jemandem bescheid sagen.'_ Sie spürte, wie die Ohnmacht sie immer wieder übermannen wollte, versuchte aber sich dagegen zu wehren.

Endlich kam sie an der Halle an. Ganz am Anfang blieb sie stehen und versuchte auszumachen, wer sich dort unterhielt. Doch die Schatten, die dort wandelten konnten genauso gut Orks sein. Die kannten ihren Namen allerdings nicht..

„Siané? Meine Güte, was ist passiert? Siané?" Ein Schatten kam auf sie zu. Zwischendurch konnte sie etwas helles an seinem Kopf wahrnehmen, das sich beim Gehen hin und her bewegt. Hatte sie Legolas gefunden? Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schob sie sich von der Wand weg und stolperte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Legolas?" Sie sackte in die Knie und spürte auf der Stelle zwei Hände auf den Schultern. Im Hintergrund hörte sie noch jemanden _‚Sie nennt ihn beim Vornamen?'_ sagen und war sich endgültig sicher, wem sie gegenüber saß.

„Maeglin ist weg.. Haben sie mitgenommen... Einfach so. Er hat mich angegriffen. Sie sind weg. Haben sie einfach mitgenommen.." Legolas Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie die zittrigen Worte vernahmen. Eine Entführung?

„Komm, wir müssen dich zu einem Heiler bringen." Er versuchte ihr hoch zu helfen, doch sie blieb nicht auf ihren Beinen stehen. Die Ohnmacht hatte sie wieder und sie fiel in seine Arme, aber auf ihrem Gesicht schien so was wie ein Lächeln zu stehen. Immerhin hatte sie noch jemanden sagen können, was passiert war.

--------*°*---------

„Du widerst mich an! Du und deine Inkompetenz. Kannst du nicht einmal ein einfaches Mädchen entführen?"

Khalan war vor einer Frau auf die Knie gefallen und winselte um Gnade. Sie stand vor ihm, ihr Blick so stolz, wie der einer Königin. Ihre roten langen Haare hingen in Wellen über ihre Schulter und ein grausamer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem, eigentlich hübschen, Gesicht.

„Aber Herrin! Gnade, ich habe euch das Mädchen doch gebracht!" Er versuchte seinen Kopf noch weiter nach unten zu beugen, was der Boden aber zu verhindern wusste.

„Du hast das Mädchen gebracht?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig, aber eiskalt. „DU HAST DAS MÄDCHEN GEBRACHT?" Der kalte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verzerrte sich und als sie schrie, verzog sich ihr Antlitz in eine hässliche Grimasse. „IHR HABT DAS FALSCHE MÄDCHEN GEBRACHT!!" Sie hob ihre Hand an, murmelte ein paar Worte und der Ork wurde mit unglaublicher Kraft gegen die Wand geworfen.

„Das Falsche, Herrin? Aber.. Das kann nicht.."

„Doch, das falsche Mädchen. Ihr habt mir die Freundin meiner Tochter gebracht. Nichts anderes. Ein kleines Stück Dreck.." Der Ork keuchte erschrocken auf, als er die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse hörte. Die kleine Rothaarige hätte sonst was mit ihm machen können, wenn dies wirklich ihre Mutter war.

„Aber ihr hattet mir das Bild doch gezeigt.. Ihr sagtet.."

„Ich sagte DIE LINKE!! Dieses Mädchen ist die Rechte auf dem Bild." Der Ork senkte seinen Blick und brachte nur noch ein unterwürfiges ‚Oh' heraus.

„Wollt ihr mir weismachen, ihr kennt diesen Unterschied nicht?" Als die Frau keine Antwort bekam, blickte sie ihn unentschlossen an. Sollte sie nun anfangen hysterisch zu lachen? Diese dumme Kreatur hatte ihre einzige Chance versaut, ihre Tochter als Novizin hierher zu holen. Doch dann entschied sie sich für etwas anderes.

„Gilbert!!" Ihr Ruf durchdrang die große Tür, die in ihr Arbeitszimmer führte. Als sie aufgeschoben wurde, betrat ein großer Mann den Raum. Ein Schwert prangte an seinem Gürtel, außerdem trug er eine helle Rüstung, die ihn edel und anmutig wirken ließ. Trotzdem war dieser Ritter sicher bereit, jeden noch so grausamen Befehl seiner Herrin in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Was wünscht, Mylady?" Er machte eine knappe Verbeugung und streifte seinen Umhang ein wenig zur Seite.

„Bringt diesen Ork in die Verliese. Orks können wir immer gebrauchen!" Ein kaltes Lächeln entstand wieder auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Mylady, wir haben noch einige Orks für die Versuche der Novizinnen in den Verliesen.." Gilbert sah seine Herrin fragend an, doch diese machte nur eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Dann haben wir einen mehr." Sie wollte sich gerade wieder ihrem Arbeitstisch zuwenden, als der Ork unter dem starken Griff des Ritters noch einige Worte sagte.

„Herrin.. Ich bitte euch um Gnade. Vielleicht ist da noch eine Möglichkeit." Gilbert schlug ihm unbarmherzig in den Unterleib, was den Ork auf die Knie beförderte. Doch die Frau machte eine Geste, die Khalan das Sprechen erlaubte.

„Herrin, Turam starb nicht bei unserem Scheinkampf. Ich begegnete ihm im Tunnel unter dem Palast. Er muss sich dort noch irgendwo versteckt halten. Ihr kennt ihn und könnt genauso mit ihm in Kontakt treten, wie mit mir. Gnade, Herrin!" Er winselte wieder um sein Leben und die Herrin zeigte tatsächlich einen dankbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht, der sich aber schnell wandelte.

„Hab Dank, doch du hast mir genug Ärger bereitet. Bring ihn weg, Gilbert!" Der Ritter nickte ihr zu, schlug dem Ork in den Nacken und trug das bewusstlose Biest hinunter in die Verliese.

--------*°*---------

„Blut?" Legolas' Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen, aber Aragorn und die anderen hatten schon lange die roten Spuren an seiner Hand gesehen, die von Siané Kopf stammten. Vorsichtig hob der Elb das Mädchen in die Höhe und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, damit dieser beim Tragen nicht haltlos durch die Gegend schaukelte.

„Was ist passiert?" Fürst Areneon, der mit den anderen zurückgekommen war, hatte Tari mit strengem Ton die Frage gestellt. Doch sie schüttelte ratlos und schockiert den Kopf.

„Wir wissen es nicht, Fürst. Aber vielleicht kann Siané uns später mehr berichten. Ich werde am besten erst mal nach ihrem Vater und unserem Heiler schicken lassen." Sie wollte gerade fortlaufen, als Aragorn sie zurückhielt.

„Es wird genügen, wenn ihr ihren Vater holt. Um die Wunden kümmere ich mich, ein Heiler würde vielleicht zu lange benötigen." Tari nickte und lief durch den Gang, um die Dienstmädchen aus der Halle zu holen.

Legolas und Aragorn eilten durch die Flure, auf dem Weg zu Sianés Raum. Schockiert blieben sie vor den Leichen der Wachen stehen.

„Was ist hier bloß passiert?" Gimli und der Fürst stießen einen Moment später zu ihnen auf und betrachteten mit Ekel das Bild, welches sich ihnen bot.

„Geht weiter zu den Gemächern unserer Angestellten. Ich werde mich erst einmal hierum kümmern." Der Elb nickte dem Fürsten zu und verschwand mit Aragorn um die nächste Ecke. Wenige Minuten später standen sie auch schon vor der kleinen Holztür, durch die Legolas schon einmal geschritten war.

„Leg sie ins Bett. Hoffentlich ist die Wunde nicht groß.." Nachdem Sianés Kopf auf ihr Kissen gebettet worden war, betrat eines der angestellten Mädchen das Zimmer und fragte, ob sie helfen könne. Mit der Bitte nach heißem Wasser und einem sauberen Verband, lief sie wieder nach draußen.

Legolas stand mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt, während Aragorn sich die Platzwunde ansah, säuberte und verband. Auch ihren restlichen Körper tastete er nach Brüchen oder Verstauchungen ab, fand aber nur ein paar Prellungen auf ihrem Rücken und Blutergüsse an ihrem Hals, die von Orkkrallen gequetscht worden waren.

„Nun müssen wir nur noch warten, dass sie aufwacht." Legolas stieß sich bei Aragorns Worten von der Wand ab und setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes. Lange betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, dass schmerzverzerrt vor ihm lag. Aus dem weißen Verband ihres Kopfes, fielen vereinzelte Strähnen auf ihre Schultern und Wangen. Das Verlangen, sie einmal zu berühren, verdrängte er. Stattdessen schaute er zu seinem Freund auf, der seinen Blick fragend erwiderte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Aragorn sah den Elben an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die er eigentlich schon erahnen konnte

„Was soll mit mir los sein? Nichts ist los. Ich habe nur ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn ich sie sehe." Noch einmal betrachtete er Sianés Antlitz und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

„So etwas nennt sich ‚Liebe'." Aragorn schmunzelte bei dem verwirrten Ausdruck in Legolas' Gesicht, der nach seinen Worten entstanden war.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie kommt mir so besonders vor... Nicht wie eine Dienstmagd." Langsam stand er von Sianés Bett auf und stand seinem Freund gegenüber. Dieser legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und lächelte leicht.

„Vielleicht ist sie mehr, als sie vorgibt. Aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass sie dir etwas bedeutet." Er verließ den Raum, ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten. 

Leise, ganz leise, nachdem Aragorn gegangen war, sagte Legolas: „Vielleicht hast du recht.."

Er drehte sich zu Siané um. Ihr Gesicht lag entspannt vor ihm. Bildete er sich das ein, oder lag ein seliges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen?

„Wo ist sie?" Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine abgehetzte Person blieb mitten im Eingang stehen, als sie den Elben neben dem Bett stehen sah.

--------*°*---------

„Na, wenn das nicht der Zottelkopf vom Marktplatz ist.." Marado kam in den Raum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wie geht es meiner Tochter?" Er sah Legolas böse an. Anscheinend machte er ihn hierfür verantwortlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Als wir hier ankamen, war sie schon verletzt. Das letzte was sie uns sagte war, dass ihre Freundin entführt wurde. Der Name will mir gerade nicht einfallen." Legolas Blick war konstant auf Sianés Gesicht gerichtet. Sie musste doch bald aufwachen..

„Maeglin wurde entführt? Was will man denn mit ihr anfangen, wenn man Sia.. Ach vergesst das besser wieder.." Marado setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes und streichelte seiner Tochter über die Wange.

„Bei wem hättet ihr euch eine Entführung besser vorstellen können? Würdet ihr mir das erklären?" Legolas betrachtete den Mann intensiv und war erleichtert, dass er nicht gleich wieder sauer wurde.

„Habt ihr für eine solche Geschichte genug Zeit? Sie würde lang werden.." Legolas nickte ihm zu und zog sich den Stuhl von Sianés Tisch rüber. Neugierig wartete er auf das, was Marado ihm nun erzählen würde. Dieser atmete einmal lautstark aus und begann dann...

„Ihr müsst wissen, Siané und Maeglin sind zwei sehr verschiedene Mädchen. Während meine Tochter aus Grund des Geldes ins Schloss zum arbeiten gegangen ist, wurde Maeglin von unserem ortsansässigen Priester hierher geschickt. 

Der Priester ist ihr Onkel. Ihre Eltern sind schon sehr lange tot, daher lebte sie die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens in der Kirche. Doch ihr Benehmen ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig. Tari, die Küchenchefin hier, ist in der Stadt bekannt für ihre strenge Führung. Den Mädchen würde dort Disziplin beigebracht werden. So hieß es immer.

So kam Maeglin hierher und lernte meine Tochter kennen, die zur gleichen Zeit mit der Arbeit anfing. Sie haben sich immer gut verstanden, deshalb wollte Maeglin auch nicht mehr zurück, als der Priester sie wieder in der Kirche wohnen lassen wollte.

Daher verstehe ich nicht, was ein Entführer mit der Nichte eines Priesters anfangen kann. Siané wäre weitaus logischer." Als Legolas zu seiner Frage ansetzen wollte, hob Marado beschwichtigend die Hand. Er würde alles nach und nach erzählen.

„Ich habe meiner Tochter immer erzählt, dass ihre Mutter kurz nach ihrer Geburt gestorben sei. Irgendwo stimmt das auch, aber sie ist nur für mich gestorben. In Wirklichkeit ist sie noch sehr lebendig. Ich frage mich heute immer noch, wie ich diese Frau lieben konnte. Sicher, sie ist genauso hübsch wie meine Siané, aber sie ist ein schlechter Mensch.

Der Name Sianés Mutter ist Elanor. Sie lebt an einem Ort, wo man heute immer noch sagt, es gäbe dort niemanden mehr. Angmar, das einstmalige Hexerreich hat vielleicht an Macht verloren. Aber es gibt immer noch Personen, die Macht haben.

Ja, meine Frau ist eine solche Person. Ich habe mit ihr gebrochen, als ich ihre bösen Absichten gesehen habe, die sie mit ihrer Macht verwirklichen wollte.

In der Nähe von Carn Dum, in den Gebirgen verborgen, befindet sich die gläserne Burg. So nennt sie sich. Ich habe sie nie gesehen. Dort werden sie ausgebildet. Andere, die diese schwarze Magie beherrschen, leben auch dort. Wie viele von diesen Hexen es noch gibt, weiß ich nicht.

Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man ihnen einen anderen Namen gibt, als Hexen. Doch für mich bleiben sie nichts anderes. Elanor wollte mir Siané wegnehmen und ihre Macht aufwecken. Novizinnen in der gläsernen Burg werden nicht gut behandelt. Außerdem wollte ich ein schönes Leben mit einer Familie...

Sie wollte mir das nicht geben, mich zurücklassen in unserem Heimatdorf. Ich habe ihr damals Schlafmittel in ihren Wein gemischt und bin des Nachts auf und davon. 

Ich wollte meiner Tochter ein normales Leben ermöglichen. Und sie wenigstens solange sehen, wie es mir mein Leben ermöglicht. Bis heute hat Elanor uns nicht gefunden. Oder vielleicht hat sie es nun, hat aber das falsche Mädchen in ihrer Gewalt.

Wie es auch immer sein mag. Siané soll ihr nie in die Hände fallen. Ich könnte mir das nicht verzeihen. Sie ist doch erst 20, hat noch so viele Jahre vor sich. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie weiterhin beschützen kann."

Marado stoppte mit seinem Bericht und stützte niedergeschlagen sein Gesicht in die Handflächen. Legolas hatte noch keine Reaktion gezeigt. Das waren doch zu viele Erkenntnisse auf einmal gewesen. Doch eine Frage beschäftigte ihn dennoch.

„Sagt bitte, ich habe Legenden gehört, in denen von der Unsterblichkeit dieser Menschen gesprochen wurde. Ist Siané auch?" Er stockte, als er ein leises _‚Ja'_ von ihrem Vater erhielt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Siané anders war. Aber so anders, damit hatte auch er nicht gerechnet.

„Ist das alles wahr?" Marado und Legolas schreckten hoch, als sie eine traurige Stimme vernahmen.

--------*°*---------

„Siané? Kind, wie viel hast du gehört?" Marado war aufgesprungen und stützte sich vor seiner Tochter am Bett ab.

„Genug. Ich hab alles gehört. Von dem Moment, in dem du über Maeglin gesprochen hast." Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Freundin stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. In ihrem Inneren spielte sich noch einmal alles ab.

„Kind.. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich in einem günstigeren Moment sagen." Bestürzt griff sich Marado an die schwarzen Haare und lächelte verlegen.

„Wenn.. Wenn ich unsterblich bin... ... Dann bin ich mit meinen 20 Jahren ja noch ein kleines Kind, oder?" Legolas lächelte bei Sianés Vermutung. In seinem Volk, waren Elben unter 300 Jahren noch Kinder. Aber sie sah aus, wie eine erwachsene Frau. Auch, wenn sie sich manchmal kindlich benahm. Diesen Charakterzug mochte er an ihr.

„Siané.. Merke dir eins: Kindlich und unbefangen bist du nur solange, wie du noch Träume hast. Und Träume, die sollte man immer haben. Du bist schon erwachsen, auch wenn ich das oft nicht wahrhaben will." Marado lächelte, doch in Sianés Gesicht lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck.

„Solche Worte aus deinem Mund, Paps? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tiefsinnig sein kannst." Sie grinste ihren Vater breit an und Legolas begann zu lachen, als dieser wieder seinen normalen, grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck bekam.

„Das findet Herr Zottelkopf anscheinend witzig. Ich muss wieder an meinen Stand. Gut das IHR euch versteht." Sauer stapfte er nach draußen und ließ zwei verdutzte Wesen zurück.

Draußen lehnte er sich aber gegen die Tür. _‚Wie gut, dass sie einen solch netten und vortrefflichen Elben kennen gelernt hat.'_ Schade, dass Marado noch nie seine Gefühle offen zeigen konnte. Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl ging er schweigend den Gang zurück, Richtung Ausgang.

--------*°*---------

Langsam versuchte Siané sich aufzusetzen. Doch als ein stechender Schmerz sich wieder durch ihren Kopf zog, blieb sie in einer halb aufrechten Position sitzen und griff sich stöhnend an die Schläfe.

„Vorsichtig. Ihr seid verletzt!" Legolas kam ein Stück auf sie zu und drückte sie sanft in ihr Kissen.

„Stellt euch vor, dass merke ich selbst!"

„Warum denn so giftig? Seid froh, dass euch nichts schlimmeres passiert ist. Orks lassen einen nicht oft am Leben!" Grinsend ließ sich der Elb auf der Bettkante nieder und lächelte das Mädchen neben sich an.

Siané spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller wurde und verfluchte sich mal wieder dafür. Dumme und naive Schwärmereien konnte sie schließlich nicht zulassen.

„Ich hab den Ork mit einem Stuhl geschlagen, als er Maeglin mitnehmen wollte." Schüchtern betrachtete sie ihr Bettlaken, dass auf einmal ungemein interessante Falten aufwies.

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ihr könnt doch keinen Ork angreifen!!! Normalerweise fressen die so was wie euch. Ja, ziehen einem die Haut vom Leib ab und nagen an euren Knochen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist. Und so was greift ihr an? ... Siané? ... Siané?" Legolas beugte sich über das Mädchen, welches blass in ihr Kissen zurückgesunken war. Sie war wieder ohnmächtig. Vielleicht hatte er seine Schilderung etwas übertrieben.

„He, Siané? Wacht doch auf!" Behutsam berührte er ihre Wange und klopfte ein wenig dagegen. Als ihre Augenlider anfingen zu flackern, zog er seine Hand zurück. Einen kleinen Augenblick später war sie in die Realität zurückgekehrt und sah mitten in die warmen braunen Augen des Elben.

Eine leichte Röte zog sich über ihre Wangen, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte.

„Musstet ihr das so ausführlich beschreiben?" Sie grummelte ihn an, in der Hoffnung er würde ihre Verlegenheit nicht spüren und sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr so sensibel seid!" Er grinste sie frech an und erkannte endlich, in welcher Lage er sich gerade befand. Mit einem Räuspern setzte er sich wieder richtig hin und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

„Tz, ich bin kein bisschen sensibel.. Wann darf ich denn wieder aufstehen?" Sie hatten ihren Blick mal wieder gesenkt, denn aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund konnte sie nicht lange in die Augen des Prinzen sehen.

„Aufstehen dürft ihr sicher bald. Die Wunden selbst werden aber sicher noch lange zu sehen sein. Besonders die, an eurem Hals!" Bei seinen Worten strich er vorsichtig über die vielen dunklen Flecken, die sich um ihren zarten Hals schlängelten. Teilweise waren sie noch blutig. Dort, wo sich die Krallen hineingebohrt hatten, waren diese Stellen besonders tief.

Siané zuckte unter der Berührung des Prinzen zusammen. Seine Finger strichen vorsichtig über die schmerzenden Punkte. Doch nicht eine dieser Berührungen bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Nein, sie genoss es eigentlich. Wäre da nicht ihr lauter Herzschlag, bei dem sie sich sicher war, Legolas könne ihn hören.

Legolas selbst betrachtete nur die geschundene Haut. Er konnte seine Hand einfach nicht zurücknehmen. Langsam rutschte er Stück näher an sie heran. Er spürte, wie sie immer nervöser wurde und etwas zurück zur Wand wollte. Doch als er seine andere Hand an ihren Rücken legte, konnte sie nicht mehr von ihm weg.

Wie in Trance bewegte er seinen Kopf auf sie zu und berührte dann ganz leicht die Haut an ihrem Hals.

Siané wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihre Hände hatten sich ineinander verkrampft und sie kämpfte gegen ihren Verstand an. Doch dieser schrie immer wieder, dass diese Situation ganz und gar nicht richtig war.

Legolas hauchte mehrere Küsse auf ihren gepeinigten Hals. Langsam kam er an ihrer Seite an, wo er ihren Puls an seinen Lippen spürte. Das schnelle Klopfen ihres Pulses ließ ihn aufschrecken.

Er hob seinen Kopf nach oben und sah ihr direkt in die grünen Augen, in denen dieses Mal nicht ihre freche Art schimmerte. Heute blickte sie ihn verstört an, nicht wissend, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Die Haut ihres Gesichtes war gerötet und als er einen Blick auf ihre Hände warf, sah er diese verschlungen und zusammengedrückt auf ihren Beinen ruhen. Sein Verstand raste. Hatte er eben etwas falsches getan?

Schnell erhob er sich von ihrem Bett und ging ohne ein Wort in Richtung Tür, an der ihn aber eine Stimme aufhielt.

„Warum geht ihr?" 

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen."

„Warum habt ihr es dann getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann seid ihr wahrlich ein dämlicher Elb." In ihren Augen schimmerte etwas, dass wie Belustigung aussah. Da hatte er sie wieder. Das Mädchen, dass sich durch ihre freche und ungeschickte Art in sein Gedächtnis geschlichen hatte. Und vielleicht auch in sein Herz?

„Vielleicht bin ich das wirklich." Er lächelte zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Zurück blieb ein Mädchen, dessen Herz sich nicht beruhigen wollte.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Ich bin fertig!! Na, was meint ihr?? Ich habe beim letzten Mal von einigen zu hören bekommen, dass ihnen die Szenen zwischen Legolas und Siané gefehlt hatten. Deshalb hab ich zur Entschädigung endlich das, vielleicht ersehnte, näherkommen gebracht. 

Aber glaubt nun nicht, dass alles schnell gehen wird. Hehe, ich baue ihnen noch genug Steine in den Weg. °g°

Ich hätte die Geschichte gerne eher hier hochgeladen. Aber es ging ja bis Sonntag nicht. Tut mir leid. War aber dieses Mal nicht meine schuld.^^

So, nun aber genug gelaber. Ich macher mich an den nächsten Teil. Ich bitte wieder um viele Reviews. °auf den Knien rumrutsch° Die mag ich doch so gerne.

Bis bald

Tig


	9. Aufbruchstimmung

Herz zu erobern Aufbruchstimmung 

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Charaktere aus dem Herrn der Ringe gehören JRR Tolkien. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um meine Ideen aufzuschreiben._^^ _Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich mir ein paar Dinge aus Jordans ‚Rad der Zeit' gemopst habe. Das betrifft aber eigentlich nur solche Dinge wie Zauber und Bräuche der Hexen._ ;-) _Hoffe, das wird mir verziehen. Davon gehört mir nämlich auch nichts.

_A/N: _Vielen, vielen Dank wieder für eure Reviews. Am Ende der Fic geh ich noch mal auf alle ein. Nun aber erst mal viel Spaß. _;-)_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Aufbruchstimmung 

Die aufgehende Sonne kitzelte Sianés Gesicht und diese schlug erschöpft die Augen auf. Sie hatte nun schon zwei Tage im Bett gelegen und durfte, auf Anweisung Aragorns, die ganze Zeit nicht aufstehen. Heute sollte sie aber endlich das Bett verlassen und sie freute sich darauf. Die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf hatte inzwischen Schorf gebildet und sie musste nicht mehr unter einer dicken Bandage bedeckt sein. Der jetzige Verband an ihrem Kopf, wurde geschickt von ihren langen Haaren versteckt.

Glücklich wollte sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett stellen, als ihr Legolas wieder in den Sinn kam. Sie hatte die Stunden, die sie allein in ihrem Gemach war, immer über ihn und das Passierte nachgedacht. Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihrem Körper auf, als sie an seine Lippen dachte, die zärtlich über ihren Hals strichen.

_‚Nein, nein, nein.. Ich hab mich nicht in ihn Verliebt!'_ Errötend zog sie ihre Decke über ihren Kopf und schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte schon wieder schneller und sie versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie horchte auf, als sie ihre Tür hörte, wie sie leise aufschwang und geschlossen wurde. Sie wollte gerade die Decke zurückschlagen, nachsehen wer in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, als die Schritte neben ihrem Bett anhielten.

„Siané?" Sie zuckte kaum spürbar zusammen. _‚Legolas.. Oh nein! Was mach ich nun?'_ In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie hatte ihn nun zwei Tage nicht gesehen und war auch ein wenig froh darüber. Immerhin konnte sie so dem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen, welches vielleicht auf sie zukommen würde.

Sie entschied sich, sich schlafend zu stellen, schloss die Augen und ignorierte es, dass er ihr die Bettdecke vom Kopf zog und erst an ihren Armen wieder ablegte.

„Siané! He, aufwachen!" Er berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange.

_‚Nein, nein.. Ich schlafe! Geh wieder. Wie soll ich denn mit dir umgehen?'_ Mit schierer Willenskraft hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und hoffte inständig, er würde sie nicht erneut berühren.

„Einen festen Schlaf hat sie ja.." Sie atmete auf. Er hatte zu sich selbst gesprochen und hatte wahrscheinlich die Lust verloren, sie zu wecken. Doch dann fühlte sie, wie sich die Matratze an der Bettkante ein wenig senkte. Er hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. Innerlich seufzte sie auf. Ihr blieb aber auch nichts erspart.

„Siané?" Seine Stimme hatte an Lautstärke zugenommen, war aber trotzdem noch ganz sanft. Langsam bildete sich ein leichtes Rot auf ihren Wangen.

_‚Mist. Nun wird er merken, dass ich wach bin!'_ Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wie sie leicht daran rüttelte._ ‚In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich gebe ja auf!!!'_ Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen. Ganz langsam.. Sie sah erst nur seine Umrisse, aber nachdem sie ihre Augen vollständig geöffnet hatte, erblickte sie den Prinzen in voller Größe. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er entfernte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„Guten Morgen!" Seine gute Laune schien das ganze Zimmer zu erhellen. Auch zu ihrem Herzen drang sein Lächeln vor, doch schnell hatte sie es verschlossen und schüttelte ihre Nervosität aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was soll an diesem Morgen gut sein?" Irritiert versuchte er ihren Blick zu erhaschen, den sie zum Fenster gerichtet hatte. Doch Siané versteckte ihr immer noch leicht gerötetes Gesicht perfekt vor ihm.

„Ihr seid wohl keine Frühaufsteherin, was? Macht nichts, heute müssen wir unbedingt darüber reden." Seine Stimme war ernst geworden und sie zuckte bei dem Gedanken, mit ihm über die Zärtlichkeit zu sprechen, zusammen.

„Wir müssen darüber reden?" Schüchtern senkte sie ihren Blick auf ihre Decke und krallte sich mit den Fingern hinein.

„Ja sicher. Wir hätten es schon gestern tun sollen, aber da ging es euch noch nicht gut genug. Länger aufschieben können wir es aber nicht." Er hob mit der Hand ihr Gesicht ein wenig nach oben und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Unbehagen breitete sich in Siané aus. Doch davor weglaufen konnte sie auch nicht.

„Kann ich.. Kann ich mich wenigstens vorher anziehen?" Zeit schinden, mehr wollte sie nicht. Sich überlegen können, was sie ihm sagen könnte. Doch dann riss er sie mit einem leichten Lachen aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ihr MÜSST euch sogar vorher umziehen. Oder wollt ihr in eurem Nachthemd durchs Schloss zur Bibliothek laufen?" Sie blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf. Wieso wollte er in der Bibliothek mit ihr sprechen? Ging das nicht auch hier?

Wie, als hätte er ihre Gedanken durchschaut, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. „Aragorn möchte mit euch noch einmal über den Überfall sprechen. Der Fürst und auch der Priester will das Mädchen retten lassen. Daher wird überlegt, wo die ersten Suchtrupps hin sollen." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. An dieser drehte er sich um und lächelte noch mal belustigt. „Wir erwarten euch in der Bibliothek. Zu gerne wüsste ich, woran ihr eben gedacht habt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder durch die Tür.

Siané saß verwirrt auf ihrem Bett._ ‚Wie peinlich!!! Ich habe ihn ganz falsch verstanden.. Und er hat es gemerkt!'_ Wieder zog sie ihre Decke über den Kopf und ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksinken. _‚So was kann aber auch nur mir passieren!'_ Ein entnervtes Seufzen entfloh ihrer Kehle und einige Sekunden später schwang sie sich aus ihrem Bett.

Zwei Schritte weiter und sie hatte ihren kleinen Holzschrank erreicht, in dem ihre Uniformen hingen. Außerdem hatte sie zwei Kleider von zu Hause mitgenommen, die sie in einer Schublade verstaut hatte.

Eines davon hielt sie nun in den Händen. Es war ein altes Reitgewand, dass ihre Nachbarin Dori ihr geschenkt hatte. Es lag eng an ihrem Körper und ging nur bis knapp über das Knie. Dazu trug man allerdings weiße, weiche Stiefel, die mit roten Schnüren bis nach oben gebunden wurden.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Nachtgewand und zog stattdessen das weiße Reitkleid darüber. Außerdem zog sie eine ärmellose, lange rote Wese darüber, die an der Brust verknotet wurde und ungefähr die Länge des Kleides hatte.

Zufrieden mit sich drehte sie sich einmal vor ihrem Spiegel und band sich ein dunkles Band in das lange Haar. _‚So können sie mich mitnehmen.. Hoffentlich tun sie das überhaupt..'_ Grübelnd zog sie ihre Stirn in Falten und schlüpfte in die Stiefel. Sie sah wirklich aus, wie für einen Ausritt bereit. Aber würden die anderen das akzeptieren?

--------*°*---------

Ein eigenartiges Geräusch war in den südlichen Fluren des Schlosses zu hören. Es erinnerte an den rasselnden Atem eines sterbenden Wesens. Die Laute waren nur mit guten Ohren zu vernehmen und blieben auch zur jetzigen Stunde unbemerkt.

Niemand wohnte momentan in diesem Teil des Schlosses. Nur einmal am Tag betrat Fürst Areneon selbst einen der Gänge, um zu seiner Schatzkammer zu kommen. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in denen die Steuergelder aufbewahrt wurden.

Besorgt betrachtete er jeden Tag aufs neue, ob etwas fehlte, oder ob jemand das Schloss zur Kammer aufgebrochen haben könnte. Nie war es der Fall gewesen.. Das keuchende Atmen hatte er aber nicht wahrgenommen, als er vor einigen Stunden wieder seinen Rundgang dorthin unternommen hatte. 

Im Schatten eines breiten Fenstersims und halb verdeckt von einem schweren samtenem Vorhang saß aber etwas, dass bemerkt werden sollte. Etwas, dass gefährlich war, obwohl ein Pfeil in seiner Schulter steckte.

Turams Atem ging schwer. Bei dem Versuch die Männer an der Vorratskammer zu töten, war er verwundet worden. Khalan war einfach ohne ihn weitergegangen. Hatte seinen Plan durchführen wollen.

Ein gurgelndes Geräusch, war seinem Mund entwichen, dass sich vielleicht um ein hässliches Lachen handeln konnte. _‚Khalan dieser Stümper.. Er hat die Falsche genommen! Ich werde das anders machen. Ich weiß, welche Lady Elanor haben will...'_

Er betastete mit einer Hand den Pfeil, der sich tief in seine Schulter geschlagen hatte. Wenigstens war er nicht vergiftet gewesen. Und wenn er nicht entdeckt werden würde, könnte er noch heute Nachmittag die kleine Göre in die gläserne Burg schicken..

--------*°*---------

Siané stand schon einige Sekunden vor der geschlossenen Tür der Bibliothek. Auf ihr Klopfen hatte niemand reagiert und so drückte sie selbstbewusst die Klinke herunter. Auf den ersten Blick, war der Raum leer. Doch dann hörte sie einige Stimmen, die aus den hinteren Ecken kommen mussten. Sie durchschritt schnell zwei Gänge mit Bücherregalen und kam dann an einem langen Tisch an, an dem zehn Stühle standen.

Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf hatten sich mit Fürst Areneon über eine Karte gebeugt, die sie am rechten Rand des Tisches ausgebreitet hatten. Links von ihnen saßen die vier Hobbits, die sich über ihr Frühstück hermachten. Zwischen ihnen und dem Zwerg Gimli, der unkonzentriert die Karte betrachtete, war noch ein Stuhl frei. _‚Ob der für mich ist?'_ Lächelnd ging sie ein paar Schritte auf die Gesellschaft zu und wurde sogleich von Gandalf gesehen.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Kommt, setzt euch. Wenn unser verehrter Herr Tuk es noch nicht auf euren Teller abgesehen hat, könnt ihr auch noch etwas zu euch nehmen!" Er deutete Siané lächelnd den Platz neben Pippin an und sie sah schon, wie der kleine Hobbit gierig auf ihr Frühstück linste.

„Dann werde ich mich am besten beeilen." Sie erwiderte das warme Lächeln des Mannes und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zwischen Zwerg und Hobbit nieder. Pippin schien ihre Entscheidung nicht wirklich zu gefallen, denn er verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Hatte er wohl gedacht, sie würde ihm ihren Teller überlassen?

„Siané?" Sie blickte auf und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Frodo, der neugierig mit den Blicken über ihren Hals glitt.

„Was denn, Herr Beutlin?" Schwerfällig schluckte sie das Stückchen Brot herunter, dass ihr bei seinem Blick fast im Hals stecken geblieben wäre. Ihre Wunden waren ihr nicht unangenehm, nein, es war die aufkeimenden Erinnerung an Legolas' Berührung.

„Eure Wunden am Hals..." Doch Gandalf brachte ihn mit einer Bewegung zum Schweigen. Anscheinend glaubte er, dass ihre Verlegenheit auf Grund der Verletzungen war. Frodo murmelte nur ein leichtes _‚Verzeihung'_, was Siané aber mit einem Handwedeln dementierte.

„Ihr solltet euren Hals vielleicht bedecken, wenn ihr in die Stadt geht. Sonst werdet ihr eine Menge Blicke auf euch ziehen." Gandalf schenkte ihr wieder ein väterliches Lächeln.

„Ja, ich werde mal nach etwas zum Bedecken schauen." Sie blickte verlegen weg. So etwas wie ein Halstuch besaß ein normales Stadtmädchen nicht. Aber daran würde Gandalf kaum gedacht haben. Zu ihrer Verwunderung schien jemand anders aus der Gruppe sehr wohl einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, denn der Elbenprinz zog von irgendwoher ein weißes Seidentuch hervor und hielt es ihr entgegen.

„Ich hatte es heute Morgen ganz vergessen." Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie es entgegen und spürte wie so oft, dass ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und sich das Blut in ihren Wangen sammelte.

„Oh, unser Prinz kümmert sich aber rührend um dich!" Gimli legte lachend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und musterte Legolas verschmitzt.

„Unser Zwerg wüsste immerhin auch nicht, wie man sich um jemanden kümmert. Da werde ich das wohl tun müssen!?" Er wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder Aragorn und der Karte widmen, als er erneut die Stimme des Dienstmädchens vernahm.

„He, war das nicht meins?" Überrascht wendete er den Kopf und betrachtete lächelnd, wie Pippin ihr den Verlust ihres Tellers erklären wollte.

„Ja, weißt du.. Ich habe geglaubt, du magst es nicht mehr essen und.. Ähm.. Vielleicht hätte ich fragen sollen.. Aber.. Und überhaupt.." Siané begann zu Lachen und schob ihren Teller gänzlich zu dem leicht verfressenen Hobbit hin.

„Nehmt ruhig, ich mag eh nicht mehr." Überrascht aber überaus erfreut streckte er Merry, der auch gerne etwas davon abbekommen hätte, die Zunge heraus und nahm sich ein paar Dinge vom Teller, die sogleich in seinem Mund verschwanden. Mal wieder wunderte sich Siané über die großen Mengen, die so kleine Wesen vertilgen konnten, fragte aber nicht weiter, denn Fürst Areneon bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Siané, erlaubt mir die Frage. Aber warum tragt ihr Reitkleidung?" Sie spürte, wie sie heute zum dritten Mal rot wurde und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede.

„Meine anderen Sachen waren nicht mehr die Saubersten, Herr!" Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Ihre andere Kleidung war entweder schon getragen oder ihre Arbeitstracht. Das sie aber dieses Gewand angelegt hatte, in der Hoffnung, auch nach Maeglin suchen zu dürfen, verschwieg sie gänzlich. Fürst Areneon nickte beruhigt und begann das eigentliche Thema dieses Treffens. Kurz davor bemerkte sie aber noch, wie der fragende Blick des Elben auf ihr ruhte.

--------*°*---------

Turam hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg zu den Gemächern der Dienstmädchen gemacht. Er kannte den Weg schon, da er ihn einmal hatte auskundschaften müssen. Doch dieses Mal durfte er noch weniger erwischt werden. Immerhin war er die letzte Chance, um Lady Elanor ihre Tochter zu überbringen.

Aus den südlichen Gängen des Schlosses unbemerkt zu entkommen, stellte sich nicht als äußerst schwierig heraus. Die Flure waren menschenleer, außerdem befanden sich die Schlossangestellten zu dieser Zeit entweder in der Küche, draußen in den Stallungen oder beim Putzen in den bewohnten Gängen.

Erleichtert atmete der verwundete Ork auf, als er den Personaltrakt ebenfalls leer vorfand. Er lief gebückt an einigen Türen vorbei und schlich dann geschwind in das gesuchte Zimmer. Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand er das Bett leer vor. _‚Sie wird schon wiederkommen.. Ich werde solange auf sie warten...' _Seine schmerzende Schulter haltend, nahm er auf ihrem Bett platz, auf das man beim Betreten des Raumes nicht sofort blickte. _‚Komm nur und lauf mir in die Arme..'_ Ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sich über die blutunterlaufenden Lippen des Orks und seine Augen funkelten mordlustig. _‚Lady Elanor hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sie lebend in die gläserne Burg kommen soll..'_

--------*°*---------

„Sianés Vater sagte, die Burg solle sich in den Gebirgen in der Nähe von Carn Dum aufhalten." Legolas hatte einen Finger auf den Punkt der Landkarte gelegt, wo sich die gläserne Burg befinden könnte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass Maeglin dort ist?" Das Gespräch dauerte nun schon geschlagene drei Stunden und sie hatte noch nicht einmal etwas gesagt. Im Gegenteil: Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt und schaute genauso ermüdet zu den Streithähnen, wie die vier Hobbits. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas und Fürst Areneon hatten sich die ganze Zeit darüber gestritten, wo man mit der Suche beginnen könnte. 

Als Gimli noch versucht hatte, etwas dazu zu sagen, hatte er sich nur einen reichlich bösen Blick eingefangen und seitdem geschwiegen. Nun waren die vier sich immerhin einig, dass sie einen Suchtrupp in Richtung gläserne Burg schicken könnten. Gandalf hatte die Neugierde besonders befallen, da diese Burg wahrscheinlich interessante Aufzeichnungen über alte Zaubersprüche haben könnte. Was, Sianés Meinung nach, nicht wirklich ein Hinweis auf Maeglins Entführung war.

„Dieser Ort scheint der bisher logischste." Sie wunderte sich, dass man sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Aber nun hatte sie ja ihre Antwort von Aragorn bekommen.

„Aha.. Und wieso könnte sie nicht irgendwo anders sein? Ich meine, Orks könnten ihr Lager überall aufgeschlagen haben.." Sie fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick ihres Fürsten ein, der ihre Einmischung anscheinend für mehr als respektlos hielt.

„Wir wundern uns darüber, wie der Ork an den vielen Wachen im Eingang vorbeigekommen sein soll, ohne gesehen zu werden. Und mir ist bekannt, dass es einen Zauber der _‚kurzen Wege'_ gibt. Ich beherrsche ihn nicht, aber Legenden nach zu urteilen, könnte er diesen Hexen dort bekannt sein. So könnte der Ork dann auch entkommen sein.." Gandalf schien wirklich vernünftige Gründe zu haben, dort zuerst zu suchen. Aber eine Frage brannte ihr immer noch auf den Lippen. Warum war sie bloß hier? Sie hatte noch nichts zu diesem Gespräch beigetragen. Als sie diese Frage aber geäußert hatte, wurde sie nicht mehr erhört. Vielmehr waren sie nun damit beschäftigt, wer losreiten sollte.

Siané verdrehte die Augen. Wie lange würde das wohl noch gehen?

„Gandalf wollte dich hier haben. Mehr wissen wir aber auch nicht!" Merrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Hobbits waren aus ihrer Starre erwacht und blickten Siané freudig an.

„Ach so.. Warum er das wohl wollte?" Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst, bekam aber von den Hobbits noch ein Achselzucken gezeigt.

„So lange Zeit und nicht einmal etwas zu essen.." Pippin hatte inzwischen keinen einzigen Krümel auf Sianés Teller gelassen, suchte mit dem Finger aber trotzdem noch mal die Oberfläche ab.

„Wenn ihr mögt, kann ich euch etwas aus der Küche holen, Herr Tuk!" Sie lächelte ihm zu, als dieser rot anlief. „Was denn? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Der angesprochene Hobbit schüttelte nur verlegen den Kopf und zog sie dann am Ärmel ihres Kleides ein wenig zu den Köpfen der Hobbits.

„Nichts Falsches. Aber mein Name ist Pippin. Außerdem hab ich deinetwegen schon öfters was aus der Küche bekommen." Er grinste sie an, aber die verstand ihn nicht wirklich. Doch dann versuchte Merry seinen Freund zu erklären.

„Er meint, du hast uns schon so oft geholfen, dass wir das _‚Herr Tuk'_ und _‚Herr Brandybock'_ gar nicht hören mögen." Nun lächelte auch sie und nickte den beiden zu. „Aber die Idee mit der Küche war prima!" Merry hüpfte von seinem Stuhl und Pippin tat es ihm gleich. Nach kurzem Zögern stiegen auch Sam und Frodo herunter und warteten auf Siané. Diese wollte sich eigentlich noch von den restlichen verabschieden, als Frodo den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die sind so vertieft, die werden gar nicht merken, dass wir kurz weg sind." Sie nickte und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Gerade, als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnen wollten, hörten sie Legolas Stimme, die etwas verwirrt schien.

„Wo sind denn Siané und die Hobbits?"

„Eigenartig, Herr Elb! Erst nichts merken, sich dann aber zuerst um das Mädchen sorgen." Ein leichtes Lachen konnten sie vernehmen, bis der Zwerg noch etwas hinzufügte. „Sie sind in die Küche. Zumindest, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Sie kommt schon wieder, keine Sorge!" Nun lachte er etwas lauter und Siané konnte sich rege das Kopfschütteln des Elben vorstellen, doch dann würde sie sanft von mehreren Händen Richtung Küche gezerrt.

--------*°*---------

Der Mittag verstrich und Siané war mit den Hobbits schon lange in die Bibliothek zurückgekehrt. Langsam wurde ihr diese Sitzung zuviel, immerhin hatte sie immer noch keine Ahnung, warum sie dieser beiwohnen musste.

Gelangweilt starrte sie schon einige Zeit aus dem Fenster, denn die Hobbits hatten ihre Erzählungen von Pfeifenkraut aufgegeben, als sie merkten, dass Siané ihnen kaum zuhörte.

Aragorn hatte sich mit dem Fürsten geeinigt, dass die Gefährten sich auf den Weg machen würden, da sie großes Interesse an der Aufklärung der Entführung hatten. Schon allein Gandalfs wegen, der bei der Erwähnung der Burg ein Funkeln in den Augen bekam.

„Darf ich eigentlich mit?" Die Frage kam so überraschend, dass selbst Legolas seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr emotionslos halten konnte.

„Bitte? ... Frauen können nicht mit." Siané blickte den Zwerg böse an und hob ihren Kopf dann wieder Aragorn und Gandalf entgegen.

„Wenn ich nicht mit soll, was mache ich dann hier? Außerdem wurde meine beste Freundin vielleicht von meiner Mutter entführt. Da hab ich doch ein Recht mitzukommen."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Du würdest ihr in die Arme laufen." Legolas schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass Siané in Gefahr geraten könnte. Das war schon einmal genug passiert.

„Ich möchte aber mit." Flehend blickte sie in die Runde, aber diese blieb stur. Eine Frau auf einer solchen Reise. Das war einfach unmöglich.

„Nein, du bleibst hier. Wir werden allein mit zwei Rittern des Schlosses reiten." Aragorns letzter Satz klang wie ein Machtwort, dass sie einzuhalten hatte.

Wütend stand sie auf und wirbelte in der Bibliothek herum. Schnellen Schrittes war sie an der Tür angekommen, die sie schwungvoll aufriss und geräuschvoll ins Schloss warf. Was sich drinnen abspielte, bekam sie nicht mehr mit, den sie hatte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer gemacht.

„Kommt, wir gehen ihr hinterher." Die vier Hobbits sprangen von den Stühlen hinunter und wollten sich gerade rennend auf den Weg machen, als sie von Legolas zurückgehalten wurden.

„Bleibt hier, ich regele das schon." Doch bevor er ging, fiel sein Blick auf das seidene Tuch, dass er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über in den Händen gehalten, dass war ihm aus den Augenwinkeln aufgefallen. Aber nun hatte sie es in all ihrer Enttäuschung liegen gelassen. 

Er verließ den Raum und folgte ihr. Bekam aber durch seine guten Ohren noch den letzten Satz Gimlis mit, der so etwas wie _‚Ach ja, verliebte Elben..'_ sagte und dafür einige Lacher von Seiten der Hobbits bekam. Legolas selbst schüttelte bei dem absurden Gedanken den Kopf. Aber warum ging er ihr dann nach?

--------*°*---------

Genauso energiegeladen, wie die Tür der Bibliothek, flog nun auch ihre eigene auf. Sie war nicht sauer, aber maßlos enttäuscht. Wieso hatte sie auch angenommen, man würde sie mitnehmen? Sie, ein völlig unerfahrenes Mädchen, dass sich sogar mit dem Küchenmesser schnitt?

Traurig ging sie zwei Schritte nach vorne und wollte sich gerade an ihren Tisch setzen, als sie etwas aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Sie sah es das dritte Mal in ihrem Leben und war mindestens genauso schockiert, wie beim ersten Mal. Ein Ork..

Panisch wollte sie zurück zu ihrer Zimmertür oder wenigstens nach Hilfe rufen, aber beides gelang ihr nicht mehr. Zum einen versperrte der breite Körper des Biestes den Eingang, zum anderen bekam sie keinen Ton heraus.

„Da bist du also endlich! Die, die Lady Elanor haben wollte.. Und sie wird auch gleich da sein. Ja, ich muss sie nur rufen!" Ein eigenartiges, schmerzerfülltes Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle, was an seiner Verletzung liegen mochte.

„Was.." Doch ihr stockte wieder der Atem, als der Ork einige Schritte auf sie zukam.

„Keine Fragen! Ich nehme dich mit, weil deine Mutter es so will und weil Khalan seine Aufgabe versaut hat. Kommst du freiwillig?" Er griff nach ihrem Hals und wie ein Blitz durchzuckte sie die Erinnerung an den Angriff des letzten Orks. Sie schrak zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, freiwillig würde sie nicht gehen, aber ausrichten konnte sie auch nichts. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine solche Angst.

„Nicht freiwillig. Dann stirb von mir aus. Deine verdammte Mutter hat nie gesagt, dass du unbeschadet bei ihr ankommen sollst." Er zog ein blutverschmiertes Messer aus seinen Sachen und kam noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam. Und endlich entdeckte Siané den Pfeil, der sich in seine Schulter gebohrt hatte.

Hastig versuchte sie ihm auszuweichen, wurde aber von seiner Schnelligkeit überrascht, die er trotz Verletzung noch hatte. Nun stand sie mit dem Rücken zum Schrank und er hatte ihr eine kleine Klinge an die Kehle gedrückt.

„Siané?" Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie ein wenig aufatmen. Doch der Ork vor ihr bedeutete ihr, still zu sein.

„Siané? Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie schloss zitternd die Augen. Heute Morgen hatte dieser dumme Elb doch auch nicht angeklopft. Wieso kam er nicht einfach rein?

„Bitte, wir sollten da noch einmal drüber reden. Wir machen uns halt Sorgen. Frauen haben auf solchen Reisen nichts zu suchen." Wunderbar, als ob sie das nun irgendwie interessieren würde. Innerlich betete sie trotzdem, dass Legolas einfach die Tür öffnete.

„Warum antwortet ihr denn nicht? .. Ich komm rein, ja?" Siané sah, wie sich die Klinke nach unten bewegte und wie der Ork sie vor sich schob. In einer Ecke stehend und mit den verschlissenen Vorhängen bedeckt, war er kaum noch zu sehen. Doch sie spürte die scharfe Spitze des Dolches in ihrem Rücken.

„Das seid ihr ja. Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?" Immer noch fehlten ihr die Worte. Sah dieser Elb nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Er sah aus, wie immer, kam aber einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich habe euch erst nicht gehört. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Habe wohl überreagiert." Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sich der Druck des Dolches verstärkte. Spürte Legolas denn nicht, dass sie Angst hatte?

„Wisst ihr, wegen dem was zwischen uns passiert ist.." _‚Oh nein, nicht jetzt dieses Thema. Man, ein Ork steht hinter mir mit einem Dolch. Und du kommst mit so was an...' _Verstört verdrehte sie die Augen. Wieso war dieser Elb bloß so unglaublich begriffsstutzig?

Als er dann noch etwas näher auf sie zutrat und ihr Gesicht berührte, verstand sie die Welt nicht mehr. Er musste doch diesen Körper hinter dem Vorhang gesehen haben. 

Und das hatte er tatsächlich. Im ersten Moment, in dem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, war ihm ihr verängstigter Blick und die Wölbung hinter ihr im Vorhang aufgefallen. Mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung, der sie kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte, hatte er sie am Arm vorgerissen einen Dolch vom Gürtel gezogen und ihn gezielt zwischen die Rippen des Orks gestoßen. Dieser sackte benommen zusammen und blieb erst mal ohnmächtig aber nicht tot, liegen.

„Siané, das war wirklich unglaublich knapp. Siané?" Er erschrak, als er sie auf ihrem bett liegen sah. In aller Schnelle hatte er sie dorthin geschubst, doch was er nun sah, ließ ihn doch schmunzeln. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Der Schock war wohl zu groß gewesen.

--------*°*---------

Siané öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Es war schummerig um sie herum. Vielleicht kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Hatte sie so lange geschlafen? Hatte sie dann alles nur geträumt? Irgendwie erleichtert setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und betrachtete das runtergebrannte Feuer, welches noch ein klein wenig im Kamin loderte. Sie lächelte und wollte aufstehen, als sie wieder zurückblickte. _‚Ich habe doch gar keinen Kamin in meinem Zimmer.' _Sie tastete über das Bett, dass mindestens doppelt so breit wie ihres war und stellte mit einem Blick durch den Raum fest, dass sie sich in einem dem großen Gästezimmer befinden musste.

Ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich, als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde und ein, ihr allzu bekannter, Elb im Raum erschien. Er kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Schüchtern blickte sie an sich herunter. Sie hatte noch ihr Reitgewand an. Welch ein Glück, nur die Stiefel hatte man ihr ausgezogen.

„Ihr solltet bald aufstehen, wir wollen aufbrechen!" Sie blickte ihn verstört an.

„Wieso aufbrechen? Ich darf doch eh nicht mit. Glaubt ihr, ich winke euch zum Abschied noch zu?" Schmollend funkelte sie ihn an, was ihm wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Ihr scheint euren zweiten Orkangriff gut überstanden zu haben..." Er sah sie zufrieden an, als ihr Gesicht ein wenig an Farbe verlor. _‚Dann war es also kein Traum..'_ Sie schluckte. Sie hatte aber auch wirklich ein unverschämtes Glück.

„Ja, ich lebe ja immerhin noch. Wie geht es denn nun weiter?"

„Wir haben den Ork, nachdem ihr Ohnmächtig geworden seid, verhört. Maeglin befindet sich in der gläsernen Burg. Allerdings solltet ihr dort sein und nicht sie. Und da wir uns gedacht haben, dass ihr hier auch nicht in Sicherheit seid, nehmen wir euch nun mit. Allerdings habt ihr das auch Merry und Pippin zu verdanken, die mehrmals darum gebeten haben." Sie lächelte wieder. Die beiden Hobbits hatten sich für sie stark gemacht und nun durfte sie tatsächlich mit. Irgendein Teil in ihrem Inneren freute sich auch darüber, weiterhin mit Legolas zusammen sein zu dürfen, doch den beförderte sie ganz bewusst weit nach hinten.

„Es geht gleich los?" Legolas nickte und sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu ihren Stiefeln zu gelangen, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da er sie mit einer Hand am Arm festhielt.

„Irgendwann müssen wir noch mal darüber reden." Schüchtern sah sie in seine warmen, dunkelblauen Augen und flüsterte ein kaum hörbares _‚jetzt?'_. Der Prinz erwiderte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke wir haben nicht genug Zeit dafür. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht vergessen habe. Und bereuen tu ich es schon gar nicht." Den letzten Satz fügte er leise hinzu und Sianés Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer.

Er ließ sie los und sie machte sich daran, ihre Stiefel zuzuschnüren. Ihr kam es gerade recht, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Immerhin war es schon wieder nicht in der Farbe zu sehen, wie es eigentlich normal sein sollte.

Als sie aus dem Zimmer heraustreten wollte, hielt er sie aber noch einmal auf.

„Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen?"

Hastig drehte sie sich um und schaute einmal gründlich über alles hinweg. Nein, sie hatte nichts liegen gelassen. Fragend blickte sie Legolas an, der lächelnd den seidenen Schal hervorholte und auf sie zukam.

„Den habt ihr gestern in der Bibliothek vergessen." Mit zwei kleinen Handgriffen hatte er ihr das Tuch um den Hals geschlungen und knotete es nun an einer Seite zusammen. „Nun sieht man es immerhin nicht mehr." Mit einer freundlichen Geste, bat er Siané hinaus und schritt mit ihr schweigend zum Palasthof, wo die Pferde auf sie warteten.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Ui, ich bin fertig. Und dieses Mal ist es sogar mehr als sonst._^^_ Und das liegt nicht an den Dingen, die nun hierunter stehen. _°g°_ Endlich geht es aus Teslon hinaus. Das musste aber auch sein. Habe einfach mehr Ideen, für die nächsten Dinge. Im Schloss ließ sich nur noch so wenig machen. _;-)_ Schreibt mir wieder Reviews, ja? Dann bin ich immer schneller mit den neuen Teilen fertig. (Nein, soll keine Erpressung sein. _°lol°_) Ich freu mich aber über jeden netten Kommentar. (Auch über Kritik._^^_)

Bis bald!! Tigraine

Und hier wie versprochen, zu den einzelnen Reviews. _°knuddel°_

@ **Miss_Sixty:** Deine Lieblingsfanfic? _°mich geehrt fühl°_ Dankeschön!!! Hab nicht gedacht, dass sie gut ist. Aber bei solchen Kommis merk ich ja, dass meine Geschichte kein Schrott ist. _°knuddel°_

@ **Kohakusama:** Auch du sagst, meine Story gehört zu deinen Lieblingsff? Wow! _°knuddel°_ wenn ihr so weiter macht, werde ich noch ganz eingebildet._^^ ;-)_

@ **Cherry15:** Jaja, hab ich einfach aufgehört. Aber so seid ihr wenigstens neugierig genug, um bestimmt weiter zu lesen. _:D_

@ **Crestoe & Hitokiri_Kurai:** Längere Teile? Wenn ihr unbedingt wochenlang auf einen teil warten wollt, kann ich das einrichten. Aber ich denke, ihr mögt lieber kürzere Teile und dafür öfter, oder? _;-)_

@ **lucky_Ann:** Natürlich schreib ich wieder schnell weiter. Immerhin spornt ihr mich immer wieder an._^^_

@ **Asahi:** Eine 7?? _°heul°_ War's so schlimm? Aber weißt du, wenn Sianá nichts besonderes wäre, kann ich meine FF nach den nächsten zwei Teilen beenden. Hoffe du kannst daher die 7 akzeptieren. _;-)_ Ich hab's nach zwei Packungen Tempo auch verkraftet. _°g°_

@ **Ashumaniel:** Irgendwoher kenn ich deinen Nickname._^^_ Ist der aus einem Fantasyroman? Zufällig ‚Das Rad der Zeit'? Ansonsten hast du dir einen ähnlichen ausgesucht. _;-)_ Außerdem musst du nicht aus dem Fenster springen. Bitte nicht! Es wird noch viele Liebesszenen geben._^^_

@ **Nifilwen:** Du wartest immer ungeduldig? Hmm, ich beeil mich immer schon so sehr ich kann. Vielleicht schaff ich den nächsten Teil schneller? Mal schauen. _;-)_

@ **Sleepy Bird:** Weißt du was? Ich nenn dich weiterhin Littlechen. _:D_ Hab mich zu sehr daran gewöhnt. Ach ja, nicht gegen Wände und Schränke springen. Ist nicht gut für deinen Kopf. _°knuddel°_

@ **Stoffpferd:** Ich soll Maeglin nichts antun? Hmm, hab vorher nie darüber nachgedacht. Da hast du mich auf was gebracht. Mal schauen, wie ich weiter mache._^^_

@ **Black Pearl:** Warum sagst du nichts zu den Novizinnen? So schlecht? _;-) _Na, immerhin magst du die Liebesszenen. Kann ich verstehen. _:D_

@ **linthal:** Ja ja, die Szene ist scheinbar bei vielen gut angekommen. Genau wie bei dir. _°freu°_ Hab mich aber auch extra angestrengt. Die Hexen werden auch noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Aber mehr sag ich nicht. War aber zu erwarten, gell? _°g°_


	10. Richtung Edoras

Herz zu erobern 

_Richtung Edoras.._

_Disclaimer:_ Die Rechte an den Charakteren aus _‚Herr der Ringe'_, liegen nicht bei mir, sondern einzig und allein bei Meister Tolkien. Außerdem können kleine Verbindungen zu Jordans _‚Rad der Zeit'_ gefunden werden. Davon gehört mir allerdings auch nichts. _=/_

_A/N:_ Ich bedanke mich mal wieder für alle eure Reviews!!! _°knuddel°_ Außerdem geh ich auf alles wieder am Ende dieses Kapitels ein.. _;-)_

_Viel Spaß!! (Übrigens wird's nun richtig romantisch.. °kitsch°) ;-)_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern 

_Richtung Edoras.._

Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen, als Siané unschlüssig auf dem Palasthof stand. Um sie herum wuselten unzählige Angestellte des Schlosses und erledigten auf die Schnelle noch die letzten Arbeiten. Legolas hatte sie vor einigen Minuten stehen lassen und war in den Stallungen verschwunden. So wie sie ihn verstanden hatte, wollte er sich selbst um sein Pferd kümmern. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Doch dann fiel ihr siedensheiß jemand ganz anderes ein. Sie konnte nicht einfach gehen, ohne ihrem Vater bescheid zu sagen.

Eilig rannte sie zum Tor des Hofes, an dem schon die Ponys der Hobbits standen. Bei weiterem Suchen konnte sie auch Merry und Pippin entdecken, die mal wieder etwas essbares in den Händen hielten.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" Sie ging ein wenig in die Knie, um auf Kopfhöhe mit den beiden zu sein.

„Guten Morgen, Siané! Du siehst aus, als wärst du in Eile." Merry sah sie etwas besorgt an, während Pippin ein riesiges Stück von seinem Brot abbiss.

„Das stimmt. Ich habe meinem Vater noch nicht sagen können, dass ich gehe. Ich brauche nur einen kleinen Augenblick. Würdet ihr mich bei den anderen entschuldigen?" Die beiden Hobbits konnten gar nicht schnell genug nicken, da war sie auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Siané rannte die schmale Straße zum Marktplatz entlang. Aus der Ferne konnte man schon die Händler sehen, die geschäftig ihre Stände aufbauten.

Als sie, völlig außer Atem, in der Mitte des Marktes ankam, drehte sie sich einige Male um ihre eigene Achse, bis sie den Stand ihres Vaters erblickt hatte. Freudig lief sie auf ihn zu. Doch als sie bei ihm ankam, entfing er sie mit allem anderen, als mit einer freudigen Begrüßung.

„Mädchen, musst du nicht arbeiten? Was tust du hier?" Marado kam mit seiner, noch sauberen, Schürze auf sie zu und durchbohrte sie mit einem _‚Kind-sei-nicht-so-schrecklich-faul-Blick'_.

„Paps, ich werde für eine Weile nicht in Teslon sein." Sie zog ihren Kopf ein wenig ein, als sie den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters sah. Aber besser direkt heraus mit ihm sprechen, als alles versuchen schönzureden. So war das schon immer gewesen..

„Was? .. Wi.. Wieso das denn nicht?" Sein Gesicht war fast weiß geworden. Irritiert beobachtete Siané, dass ihr Vater angst hatte und nicht sauer war.

„Ich werde helfen, Maeglin zu finden.." Sie machte sich innerlich immer noch auf das Donnerwetter gefasst, doch anscheinend sollte das heute nicht eintreten.

„Kind, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Das erlaube ich nicht." Marado drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er wusste zwar, dass sie alt genug war, um ohne seine Erlaubnis eine solche Reise anzutreten, aber des öfteren sah er sie immer noch als sein kleines Mädchen an.

„Paps, hier ist es auch gefährlich... Die Gruppe wird mich schon beschützen.. Gestern Abend.."

„Wurdest du angegriffen, ich weiß. Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell in der Stadt. Ich möchte es trotzdem nicht." Sianés Vater sah seine Tochter wieder an. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach gehen lassen. Immerhin hatte er sie solange Zeit beschützt. Nun sollte das jemand anders tun?

„Wir passen auf sie auf!" Zwei fröhliche Stimmen ließen Siané herumfahren. Merry und Pippin waren ihr anscheinend gefolgt. _‚Wunderbar, nun weiß niemand wo wir abgeblieben sind..'_

„Ihr wollt auf sie aufpassen? Also, das stinkt mir aber gewaltig." Marado schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Mein Herr, das einzige was irgendwie schlecht riecht, sind die Dinge, die ihnen da in ihrem Stand anbrennen.." Pippin deutete auf Marados Teigwaren, die auf der heißen Steinplatte schwarz geworden waren. Erschrocken sprang der Angesprochene auf, rannte hinter seinen Stand und hob alles von der Platte herunter.

„Verdammt, und so was mir.." Sauer legte er die schwarzen Kuchen in einen Eimer neben sich.

„Paps, was tust du bloß? Du ruinierst dich doch.." Lachend klopfte Siané ihrem Vater auf die Schulter. Dieser schenkte ihr aber nur einen _‚Lass-jetzt-die-blöden-Witze-Blick'_ und schob sie wieder hinaus zu den beiden Hobbits.

„Ich denke ich werde dich nicht aufhalten können... ... Aber woher hast du das Halstuch?" Fragend fummelte er an dem seidenen Stoff herum und sah sie dabei durchdringend an.

„Den hab ich geschenkt bekommen.."

„Du hättest eins von meinen nehmen können." Er deutete auf einen dunklen Streifen Stoff, den er sich um den Hals gewickelt hatte.

„Mit so was kann ich nicht im Schloss arbeiten. Deshalb bekommen wir ja auch Uniformen. Der Fürst würde mich rauswerfen, wenn ich einen solchen Lappen um den Hals tragen würde." Gespielt empört legte sie sich die Hand an die Stirn und seufzte laut auf.

„Lappen? Sag das nicht noch einmal." Doch Marado ließ seinen bösen Blick schnell sinken. „Komm, ich bringe dich zum Schloss. Unsere Streitereien werde ich zwar vermissen, aber ich muss dich wohl gehen lassen. Immerhin bist du nun alt genug." Traurig legte er eine Hand auf Sianés Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Du musst aber zurückkommen. Versprich mir das!" Sie nickte auf seine Bitte hin und zu viert bewegten sie sich wieder die Straße hinauf, Richtung Schloss.

--------*°*---------

Marado betrachtete die Reisenden, die im Palasthof versammelt waren und grinste amüsiert beim Anblick der vielen Pferde.

„So wie es aussieht, werdet ihr den Weg über reiten." Ein lautes Lachen schallte über den Hof. Niemand konnte einen Grund für seine Freude erkennen. Niemand außer Siané, die mit einem ängstlichen Blick zu den Pferden schaute. Heute morgen hatte sie noch gehofft, dass sie den Weg nicht zu Pferde zurücklegen würden. Aber natürlich war es zu Fuß so gut wie unmöglich.

„Was ist an den Pferden so amüsant?" Pippin blickte Marado neugierig an, der sich gerade eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Ihr müsste wissen, werter Hobbit. Meine Tochter Siané hat vor drei Jahren das Reitgewand geschenkt bekommen, dass sie nun auch trägt. Unsere Nachbarin Dori hat es ihr gegeben, als wir über die Anschaffung eines Pferdes sprachen. Gewisse Waren bekommen wir für unsere Stände aus Edoras. Um unsere Ausgaben zu senken, besorgen wir diese allerdings selbst.

Siané war unglaublich begeistert von unserem Pferd ‚Sternenstaub'. Sie selbst hat der Stute den Namen gegeben, weil es so viele helle Flecken auf dem braunem Fell hat. Aber irgendwann, das Pferd gehörte uns kaum zwei Wochen, da.."

„Paps, unterlass deine Geschichten!!!" Mit hochrotem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten stand Siané vor ihrem Vater und betete, er würde seinen Mund halten.

„Kind, die Leute interessiert das.. Also lass mich weitererzählen!" Mit ruhiger Stimme aber weiterhin grinsend fuhr er fort: „Siané hat ohne zu fragen das Pferd aus dem Stall geholt und ist damit ausgeritten. Durch einen Fehler von ihr, wurde sie abgeworfen. Ja, sie hatte immerhin noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen. Wie sollte sie wissen, dass bei gewissen Bewegungen das Pferd anfängt zu galoppieren? Jedenfalls kam das Pferd allein nach hause und Siané brauchte fast den ganzen Tag, um wieder zurück zur Stadt zu kommen. Seitdem wirft sie Pferden einen bitterbösen Blick zu und weigert sich unermüdlich auf einem zu reisen. Lieber läuft sie. Zumindest sagte sie das immer. Aber nun werdet ihr sicher eine Menge Spaß mit den Reitkünsten meiner Tochter haben.." Wieder begann er zu lachen und die Hobbits konnten sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Und das, obwohl Siané sie mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen drohte.

„Ich werde mich schon irgendwie auf diesen Tieren halten können. Pah!" Beleidigt drehte sie sich um und wollte gerade nach Legolas suchen, als dieser ihr mit Gimli entgegen kam.

„Das Gespräch war ja nicht zu überhören. Genauso geschickt mit dem Pferd, wie ich. Aber macht euch nichts daraus, ich habe es auch gelernt." Gimli lachte sie an. Ja, es war das erste Mal, dass der Zwerg sie nicht auslachte.

„Ja, hoffentlich lerne ich es schnell." Schüchtern betrachtete sie die hellen Steine des Hofes. Einmal mehr hatte der Prinz gehört, dass sie für etwas zu schusselig war.

„Es ist doch kein Problem. Da unser Zwerg ja inzwischen das Reiten auf einem Pferd gelernt hat, könnt ihr bei mir mitkommen." Legolas zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und schritt langsam zu seinem Pferd zurück.

„Wir sollten nun endlich los. Wäre das vielleicht möglich?" Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam und zwei Ritter aus Teslon warteten ungeduldig auf die Nachzügler. Merry und Pippin liefen sofort zu ihren Ponys, stiegen auf und begaben sich zu den Wartenden. Auch Gimli hatte sich bald darauf zu ihnen gesellt und beobachtete mit einem Schmunzeln, wie Legolas dem jungen Mädchen auf den Rücken seines Pferdes half.

„Warum müssen Pferde so groß sein?" Jammernd suchte sie hinter Legolas eine Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten, fand aber auf den ersten Blick nichts.

„Ich kann euch auch ein Pony besorgen, aber dann müsst ihr allein reiten!" Schmunzelnd drehte er sich zu seiner Begleiterin um, welche schnell den Kopf schüttelte.

„Werft mich nur nicht ab!" Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, um wenigstens etwas Halt zu haben.

„Keine Angst. Haltet euch an mir fest, ja?" Mit einer sanften Berührung zog er ihre Arme um seine Taille und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Ein unglaubliches Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie so nah bei ihm saß.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, die inzwischen aus 13 Gefährten bestand. Zwei Elben der königlichen Garde waren kurzfristig noch hinzugefügt worden, als erneut von kleinen Orktrupps gesprochen wurde.

Legolas, der mit Siané zusammen noch etwas länger als die anderen gebraucht hatte, war gerade dabei das Tor des Hofes zu passieren, als Marado sich noch ein letztes Mal von seiner Tochter verabschieden musste.

„Siané?" Sie drehte sich leicht zu ihrem Vater um und Legolas brachte das Pferd mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zum Stehen.

„Paps, was ist denn noch? Ich hab dir doch versprochen zurückzukommen." Sie lächelte ihn an und doch spürte sie, dass ihr der Abschied schwerer fiel, als sie jemals angenommen hatte.

„Ja, das hast du mir versprochen. Aber ich muss mir dein Gesicht doch richtig einprägen. Ich sehe dich wahrscheinlich sehr lange nicht." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich in Sianés Augen tatsächlich ein paar Tränen bildeten. „Nun geh, sonst halt ich euch vielleicht noch auf!" Er winkte ihnen zu, als Legolas sich beeilte zu den anderen aufzuschließen.

„UND LASS DICH JA NICHT MIT JUNGEN MÄNNERN EIN!" Die Stimme ihres Vaters hallte ihr hinterher, so dass mehrere Leute sich nach ihr und ihrem Vater umdrehten. Peinlich berührt ließ sie ihre Stirn auf Legolas Rücken sinken und murmelte ein _‚Paps, warum tust du das nur?'_, was Legolas natürlich wahrgenommen hatte.

„Macht euch doch nichts draus." Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie er amüsiert lächelte, hatte aber eine Vorstellung davon direkt vor Augen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie peinlich das ist?" Sie stockte als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte. „Ich meine natürlich, _‚habt ihr eine Ahnung'_.." Überrascht hörte sie ein Lachen des Elben, dass sie einfach nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Es war schon in Ordnung, Siané!" Sie weitete verwirrt ihre Augen. _‚Was meint er denn nur?'_

„Ähm, was meint ihr denn damit?" Sie hatten das Stadttor erreicht und wurden ein wenig schneller. Nach dem Durchschreiten ließ Aragorn alle einen Augenblick anhalten und erklärte ihnen, wie es nun weitergehen würde.

„Von hier aus reiten wir nach Dol Amroth. Wenn wir uns Nordwestlich halten und keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen, werden wir morgen dort sein. Wir reisen weiter über den Fluß Edhellond, den wir hoffentlich zwei Tage später erreichen. Danach werde ich weitersehen, welcher Weg der Beste wäre, um Edoras zu erreichen. Und nun kommt. Wir wollen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

Die Gefährten ritten los und Siané hielt sich erschrocken etwas kräftiger an Legolas fest, als er das Tempo sehr erhöhte. Für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu schnell. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich sicher. Irgendwie geborgen.. Verträumt lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen. _‚Wie gut er doch riecht.. Nach Wäldern und Gräsern.. Einfach wunderbar..'_

„Ich meinte vorhin, dass ihr den Titel ruhig weglassen könnt. Wir werden wohl lange genug zusammen reisen, um diese Förmlichkeiten nicht beizubehalten. Was meint ihr?" Ihr Herz machte bei seinen Worten einen Sprung. Warum das so war, konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht erklären. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, durch diesen Satz ihm ein wenig näher gekommen zu sein.

„Ja, wir ihr meint.. Ich wollte sagen, wie du meinst." Sie lächelte erfreut und auch auf Legolas' Gesicht lag ein glücklicher Ausdruck. Leider konnte sie diesen nicht sehen..

--------*°*---------

Die Zeit war nicht gerade schnell verstrichen. Die Landschaft hatte sich kaum verändert, dabei hatte Siané schon mehrere Wälder an ihnen vorübergleiten sehen. Müde blickte sie zum Himmel, auf dem sich einige Wolken zusammenzogen. _‚Vielleicht fängt es bald an zu regnen? Wäre kein Wunder.. In Teslon scheint ja auch selten die Sonne..'_ Immer wieder ließ sie ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Doch ihre Augen erhaschten nur vorbeiziehende Bäume und die Ebene, die vor ihr lag. Auch das Gebirge, dass sich rechts von ihr entlang zog interessierte sie nicht mehr.

_‚Wie spät es jetzt wohl sein mag? Früher Abend bestimmt.. Und wir sind noch nicht einmal angehalten.'_ Ermüdet lehnte sie wieder ihren Kopf an den Rücken des Elben und schloss die Augen. Sie war so unglaublich müde und sämtliche Muskeln taten ihr weh. Sie war das Reiten halt nicht gewohnt.

Legolas hatte auch noch kein weiteres Wort gesagt. Im Schloss hatte er oft mit ihr gesprochen, aber nun konzentrierte er sich auf andere Dinge. Die Hobbits dagegen schlossen ihren Mund gar nicht mehr. Siané versuchte nicht mehr hinzuhören, als sie zum hundersten Mal nach einer Rast fragten und Aragorn jedes Mal antwortete, dass sie diese noch nicht machen würden. Siané aber verstand die Hobbits. Sie würde auf dem Pferd einschlafen, wenn sie nicht bald ihr Lager aufschlugen.

Plötzlich hielten sie an und Siané öffnete überrascht ihre Augen. Was war denn nun? Hatte Aragorn letztendlich doch noch aufgegeben und sich zu einer Rast überreden lassen? Und tatsächlich schaute sich Aragorn um, ob sie nicht hier bleiben könnten.

„Wir würden auf offener Ebene übernachten. Das ist nicht ungefährlich!" Legolas stieg vom Pferd ab und ließ Siané oben sitzen, die beinah heruntergefallen wäre. Immerhin musste sie sich nun woanders festhalten.

„Wenn wir die Richtung beibehalten, kommen wir zu einem besseren Platz. Dort gibt es ein paar Büsche, Felsen.. Nicht so offenes Gelände wie hier." Siané stellte überrascht fest, dass Legolas Augen hellblau aufblitzten, als er über die Landschaft blickte. Hatte sie ihn nicht schon lange mal wegen dieser Eigenart fragen wollen?

„Wie lange brauchen wir bis dahin?" Aragorn war auch abgestiegen und stand nun neben dem Elben.

„Vielleicht eine Stunde? Nicht lange.. Wir wären noch vor der Dunkelheit dort." Die Hobbits ließen ein enttäuschtes Grummeln vernehmen. Immer noch kein Abendessen für die vier. Aber die kurzen Augenblicke würden sie schon noch überstehen.

Aragorn setzte gerade wieder auf, als er seinen Elbenfreund losrennen sah. Mit einer schnellen Drehung sah er, wie Siané beinah heruntergefallen wäre, da sie eingeschlafen war. Wiederrum musste er mit einem Lächeln feststellen, dass Legolas nun mal immer überall war und sie im rechten Moment auffing.

Siané öffnete mit klopfendem Herzen die Augen, als sie den Ruck spürte, der durch ihren Körper ging. Was war denn passiert? Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich in den Armen des Prinzen wieder.

„Einschlafen ist das Letzte, was man auf einem Pferd tun sollte, wenn man allein und unerfahren ist." Er grinste sie an und hob sie wieder nach oben. Zitternd stellte sie fest, dass sie durch den Schrecken nun wieder wach war.

„Ich wollte ja auch gar nicht einschlafen.. Aber ich war noch nie auf langen Reisen." Entschuldigend sah sie auf Legolas herab, der ihr aber nur zunickte.

„In Ordnung. Wir schlagen unser Lager bald auf. Vielleicht kannst du ja noch mal einschlafen.." Mit einem Satz hatte er sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes gesetzt. Errötend stellte Siané fest, dass er nun hinter ihr saß und ihr einen Arm um den Körper gelegt hatte. „Nun fällst du wenigstens nicht runter." Sie holte einmal tief Luft und lehnte sich dann gegen seinen Oberkörper. _‚Nein, runterfallen werde ich bestimmt nicht. Aber einschlafen kann ich sicher auch nicht..'_ Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss sie die Augen und hoffte plötzlich, dass sie nicht allzu bald anhalten würden.

--------*°*---------

„Was meint ihr sollen wir mit ihr tun, Mylady Elanor?" Alenil wartete ungewöhnlich nervös auf die Anweisungen der hohen Schwester.

„Wir werden sie erst einmal hier behalten. Vielleicht brauch ich sie noch." Elanor saß hinter ihrem Arbeitstisch und lächelte hinterlistig.

„Aber wir können sie nicht einfach einsperren. Dort unten haben wir nur Orks. Was, wenn eine der Schwestern etwas davon merkt?" Die kleinere Hexe von beiden fummelte hektisch an einem Zipfel ihres langen Kleides.

„Da habt ihr sogar recht. Wir können das Mädchen aber einfach zu den Novizinnen stecken. Es wird kaum auffallen, dass sie keine von uns ist. Und auch Goria wird uns nicht auf die Schliche kommen. Außerdem bin ich immer noch das Oberhaupt. Sie wird meine Entscheidung akzeptieren müssen." Erhobenen Hauptes ging Elanor zu einem der Regale auf der rechten Seite hinüber und stöberte darin herum.

„Ihr seid unser Oberhaupt, das stimmt. Aber nicht viele werden eure Absichten billigen."

„Ihr solltet euren Rang besser zu schätzen wissen und nicht versuchen eure Taten zu rechtfertigen. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Wir werden Maeglin hier aufnehmen. Glaube mir, wenn ich meine Tochter richtig einschätze, wird sie mir direkt in die Arme laufen.." Ein lautes Lachen schallte durch den Raum und Alenil wagte kaum noch zu atmen..

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Maeglin auf dem harten Boden einer dunklen Kammer. Von weiten hörte sie solch reges Treiben, wie im Schloss von Teslon. Doch ihre Kopfschmerzen und ihre vielen Kratzer ließen sie spüren, dass sie sich nicht mehr dort befand. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wo war sie bloß gelandet?

Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an, als die Tür zu der Kammer geöffnet wurde. Durch den Lichteinfall, der auf ihre Augen traf, drehte Maeglin schmerzlich den Kopf weg. Doch als sie die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens hörte, versuchte sie sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen in einem langen, weißen Gewand, dass ihr etwas zu lang über die Füße fiel. Sie mochte vielleicht so alt sein, wie auch Maeglin es war und doch schien sie mehr in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben.

„Seid ihr wach? Wunderbar, mein Name ist Thitra. Kommt, ich bringe euch zu eurem Gemach." Sie reichte ihr eine helfende Hand und zog Maeglin auf die Füße.

„Ihr.. Ihr habt nicht vor mir etwas zu tun, oder?" Verstört blickte Maeglin in das lächelnde Gesicht des Mädchens. Nein, von ihr würde bestimmt keine Gefahr ausgehen, denn irgendwie erinnerte sie das Mädchen an Siané. Dabei hatten sie äußerlich keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ab morgen seid ihr ein Mitglied der Burg habe ich gehört. Wie wir Novizinnen immer herkommen ist manchmal wirklich eigenartig, aber das ändert sich bald und klärt sich auch auf. Wir wollen euch nur helfen.." Lächelnd zog sie Maeglin nach draußen, die immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Sie wollten ihr helfen? Aber warum hatte man sie dann so grob entführt? Maeglin schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Sie würde es auf sich zukommen lassen. Vielleicht konnte ihr jemand anders ja mehr sagen...

_--------*°*---------_

Siané fühlte ein leichtes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter und öffnete müde die Augen. War es etwa schon Morgen? Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich ab und sah sich dann um. Überall wuchsen Büsche und dazwischen ragten kleinere und auch größere Felsen aus dem Boden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung saß sie auch nicht mehr auf einem Pferd, sondern lag mit einem Umhang auf der harten Erde. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass sie trotz ihrer Herzklopfen eingeschlafen war. Leider hatte ihr dieser Schlaf nichts von ihren leicht schmerzenden Muskeln genommen.

Als sie zum Himmel aufblickte, funkelten ihr die Sterne entgegen und sie wusste, dass die Reise noch nicht weitergehen würde. Stattdessen hatte Pippin sie geweckt, um sie zum Essen zu bringen. Er hielt ihr ein paar Stückchen gebratenes Fleisch und einige Scheibchen Brot auf einem Teller entgegen, den sie dankend annahm.

„Wie lange schlafe ich denn schon?" Fragend schaute sie in die Runde, in der zu ihrer Enttäuschung Legolas fehlte.

„Noch nicht allzu lange. Der Morgen ist noch fern." Sie lächelte Aragorn dankend entgegen und widmete sich ihrem Essen. Doch nach kurzer Stille brannte ihr eine erneute Frage auf den Lippen.

„Wer von euch ist denn an meiner Tasche gewesen?" Etwas tadelnd sah sie Merry und Pippin an, die aber nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Wir durchsuchen deine Tasche doch nicht." Etwas beleidigt drehte Merry den Kopf weg, lachte dann aber wieder, als er den verwirrten Blick von Siané auffing.

„Und woher hattet ihr dann meinen Umhang? Der lag doch in der Tasche.."

„Ach so.. Das ist nicht deiner. Der gehört Legolas.." Merry und Pippin zwinkerten ihr zu, als sie die Röte sahen, die sich in ihr Gesicht schlich. Daher kam er also. Der Duft von ihm, den sie schon die ganze Zeit wahrnahm. Und sie hatte schon geglaubt, sie würde halluzinieren. In einer fließenden Bewegung ging sie hinüber zu den Taschen und suchte dann nach ihrer eigenen. Nachdem sie das braune Bündel ausfindig gemacht hatte, holte sie ihren dunkelblauen Umhang hervor und drehte sich zum Feuer zurück. Sie sah, wie Legolas auf die Gefährten zuging und sich neben Gimli setzte, was zufällig aber auch neben ihr war. Wieder kämpfte sie mit ihrem Herzschlag und umfasste kaum merklich ihren Umhang fester. _‚Was mach ich nun? ... Ich sollte es vielleicht einsehen, dass ich ihn ein klein wenig mag... Aber nur ein wenig.. Elben werden bestimmt noch überheblicher, wenn man ihnen auch noch zeigt, wie gut sie aussehen.. Oh nein, da haben wir's wieder... So gut sieht er doch gar nicht aus.. Oder? .. Ich dumme Gans.. Maeglin und auch Alés würden mich stetig damit hochnehmen..'_

Im Schatten des Felsens legte sie wieder ihre Tasche auf den Boden und tauschte den Umhang des Elben gegen ihren eigenen.. Als sie zurück zum Feuer ging, stellte sie sich knapp hinter Legolas und bückte sich ein wenig nach unten, dass sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr war.

„Dankeschön!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung legte sie ihm seinen Umhang wieder um die Schultern, was ihr einen schelmischen Blick von Gimli, Pippin und Merry einbrachte. Hatten sie sich nun alle gegen sie verschworen?

Im Schein der Flammen konnte man ihr erneut gerötetes Gesicht nicht erkennen. Aber die Farbe nahm stetig zu, als Gimli wieder mit seinen Witzen begann.

„Ein hübsches Paar die beiden.. Findet ihr nicht? Ach, nur eine einzige Frau auf unserer Reise und an die kommt man nun nicht mehr heran. Aber ich bevorzuge eh Zwergenfrauen.." Sein raues Lachen wurde unterbrochen, als Aragorn ihn nach den Bärten selbiger fragte.

„Siané, hast du einen Moment für mich?" Das Mädchen nickte Gandalf erwartungsvoll an und dieser setzte sich zwischen Pippin und sie. „Gib mir bitte deine Hand." Sie streckte sie ihm entgegen und fühlte ein eigenartiges prickeln auf der Haut, als er mit einer kleinen Figur hinüberstrich.

„Fühlst du etwas?" Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen lag so etwas wie Hoffnung.

„Es fühlt sich an, als würde es in meiner Hand kitzeln.." Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und auch die anderen hatten den beiden ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Pippin beugte sich soweit vornüber, dass man denken konnte, er würde sogleich zu Boden fallen.

„Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir versuchen. Eine kleine Übung.. Würdest du mitmachen?" Siané nickte aufgeregt. Für solche Dinge war sie schon immer zu haben.

So begann Gandalf leise auf sie einzureden. Das einzige, was sie außer seiner Stimme vernahm, war das Prasseln des Feuers.

„Schließe deine Augen ... Stell dir einen dunklen Raum vor.. Einen Raum ohne Fenster... Du befindest dich in ihm und deine Augen vermögen nichts von den Umrissen zu erkennen. Nur ein Gefühl ist in dir. Ein Gefühl, dass dieser Raum geschlossen ist. Neben den fehlenden Fenstern, kannst du auch keine Türen an den kalten Wänden erfassen."

Siané hatte immer noch ihre Augen fest verschlossen und sah nur absolute Schwärze vor sich. Und doch konnte sie es sich genau vorstellen. Die kalten, modrigen Wände an denen man nichts zu finden vermochte.

„Du hast nichts bei dir, womit du aus dem Raum entkommen könntest. Nichts, um auf dich aufmerksam zu machen. Nicht einmal etwas, mit dem du etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen könntest. Aber du kannst es dir vorstellen. Ein Licht, dass sich in diesem dunklen Raum entfalten könnte und mit dem du den rettenden Ausgang sehen kannst, der nur bei Licht erscheint.. Stell es dir vor.. Das Licht, heiß wie eine Flamme, kalt wie Mithril.."

Sianés Gedanken waren alles, was sie im Moment hatte. Ihr Bewusstsein war nur auf das Licht konzentriert, dass sie brauchte. Ihre Handfläche schwebte aber immer noch zum Himmel gerichtet, vor ihr.

Ein erschreckter Schrei, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte und ein nachfolgender stechender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, ließ sie ihre Augen öffnen. 

Sie sah noch die letzten Funken eines hellen Lichtes auf ihrer Handfläche tanzen..

--------*°*---------

„Geht am besten schlafen.. Besonders du, Siané. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht tun sollen, aber deine Mutter scheint wirklich eine Hexe zu sein. Eine Mächtige sogar, sonst hätte es nicht so schnell geklappt." Gandalf stand vor Siané, die beide Hände auf ihren schmerzenden Kopf drückte.

„Vielleicht hättet ihr es nicht tun sollen. Mir brummt dermaßen der Schädel.. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, hatte diese Reise bisher nichts Gutes. Schmerzende Muskeln, ich wäre beinah zweimal vom Pferd gefallen und nun diese Kopfschmerzen.. Einfach wunderbar.." Vor sich hin murrend lief sie an Gimli vorbei, der ihr ein lachendes _‚Unsere kleine Zynikerin'_ hinterher rief und legte sich in das Gras in der Nähe der Taschen. _‚Was hatte Gandalf gesagt? Nebenwirkungen bei den ersten Berührungen mit der Macht? Hmm, wird schon nichts schlimmes sein...'_

Es musste einige Zeit später sein, als Siané erneut die Augen öffnete. Sie fror bitterlich, dabei hatten die anderen beim Abendessen noch von einer lauen Nacht gesprochen. Nun zitterte sie aber wie Espenlaub und zurrte verzweifelt ihren Umhang etwas fester zusammen.

Mit einem suchenden Blick hielt sie nach der Wache Ausschau, die sich aber anscheinend etwas von ihrem Lager entfernt hatte. Im Moment musste einer der königlichen Garde an der Reihe sein, denn die restlichen Gefährten schliefen verstreut auf der Erde.

Als sie sich erneut umsah, fiel ihr Blick auf Legolas, der augenscheinlich noch nicht schlief. Froh und immer noch mit zitterndem Körper, ging sie auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn nieder. Es wunderte sie einen Augenblick, als er so reglos an einem der Felsen gelehnt saß und sie nicht beachtete, aber sie fuhr trotzdem vorsichtig mit der Hand über seinen Arm. Sie lächelte, als sie seine Augen sah, die in ihrem tiefen Blau die Sterne wiederspiegelten. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass etwas anders war. Er blinzelte nicht einmal und so etwas wie ein Schleier lag auf seinen Augen. Verwirrt berührte sie ihn noch einmal an der Wange, woraufhin er den Kopf zu ihr drehte und sie irritiert ansah.

„Siané? ... Ist etwas? ... Warum hast du mich denn geweckt?" Sie legte den Kopf verständnislos auf die Seite.

„Ihr habt geschlafen? Aber.. Eure Augen.."

„Elben schlafen immer mit offenen Augen." Lächelnd setzte er sich in eine aufrechte Position und sah sie an.

„Oh.. Das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht.." Schüchtern blickte sie weg, ihren zitternden Körper völlig ignorierend. Schon wieder ein Fettnäpfchen. Wieso war ihr auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich überhaupt nicht rührte?

  
"Macht nichts.. Aber was ist nun los mit dir? Du zitterst ja.." Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ja, mir ist schrecklich kalt. Und da ich gedacht hab, du seiest noch wach, hab ich mit dir reden wollen.." Immer noch etwas verlegen sah sie in seine dunklen Augen.

„Kalt? Es ist eigentlich angenehm.." Er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich weiß auch nicht was das ist." Sie bemühte sich, leise zu sprechen. Doch ihre Stimme bebte unter dem Zittern ihres Körpers.

„Gandalf sagte etwas von Nebenwirkungen.." Aufmunternd berührte Legolas ihre Wange.

„Vielleicht. Wie kann ich das aber abstellen?"

„Abwarten, bis es vorbeigeht. Aber ich seh' schon, dir ist wirklich nicht wohl.." Sie saßen sich einen Moment schweigend gegenüber, in dem Siané mehrmals versuchte ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper zu ziehen. Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken legte Legolas beide Arme um ihren kalten Körper. Sie spürte, wie er sie weiter an sich zog und sich wieder gegen den Felsen lehnte.

Nun saß sie da. Mit dem Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt und beide seiner Arme um sich spürend. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Immer noch nicht besser?" Sein Blick ruhte fragend auf ihr und doch konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie zitterte immer noch. Aber war es wegen der Kälte?

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht Gandalf wecken.." Der Elb wollte sie gerade etwas von sich schieben und aufstehen, als sie versuchte ihn sanft auf dem Boden zu halten.

„Nein, das würde doch eh nichts bringen." Mit einem hochroten Kopf senkte sie ihren Blick auf den Boden. So entging ihr auch das überraschte und glückliche Lächeln des Prinzen. Er zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt noch etwas näher zu sich heran und schloss wieder seine Arme um sie.

Siané legte mit klopfenden Herzen erneut den Kopf auf seine Brust und ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Noch nie war sie jemandem so nah gewesen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Sie fühlte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und atmete zum wiederholten Male seinen Duft ein. Wie gern würde sie diesen Augenblick anhalten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss sie schließlich die Augen. Sie fühlte noch, wie er eine Hand streichelnd über ihren Rücken gleiten ließ und sich darüber eine Gänsehaut zog, als sie wieder den Weg in den Schlaf fand.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Schon wieder ein Teil fertig. Man bin ich stolz.^^ Aber wie gefällt er euch? Ich bin gespannt, denn ich hab mir wieder ungemein Mühe gegeben. Andererseits tu ich das immer. Ich will euch schließlich keinen Müll vorsetzen. Außerdem hatte ich heute wieder ein paar Kekse zum Schreiben. Da geht alles viel einfacher von der Hand..

@ Asahi: Eine 4 .. °freu° Na, dann hoff ich mal, dass ich es dieses Mal nicht wieder versaut habe. ;-) Viel Spaß in Florida! °knuddel°

@ Black Pearl: Ach ja, da haben wir uns wohl etwas mit den Novizinnen falsch verstanden.   ;-) Macht aber nichts.^^

Ich weiß, ich schreibe zu langatmig. Aber irgendwie kann ich das nicht abstellen. Aber du sagst ja, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt. :D

An alle anderen: Wieder ein riediges Dankeschön.. Weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich bei euch für die Reviews bedanken soll. Fühlt euch alle ganz herzlich gedrückt. Und schreibt mir wieder welche, ja? °Hundeblick aufsetz°

Bye!!


	11. Nebenwirkungen

**_Herz zu erobern_**

**__**

**__**

Nebenwirkungen 

_Disclaimer:_ Ideen und Charaktere stammen aus JRR Tolkiens ‚Herr der Ringe' und Robert Jordans ‚Rad der Zeit'. Wobei letzteres kaum in meiner Geschichte vorkommt. Außerdem habe ich natürlich keinerlei Rechte daran.

_A/N:_ Vielen lieben Dank für alle eure Reviews. °freu° Ich übernehme wohl Stoffpferds Tradition und bedanke mich noch mal am Ende des Kapitels. Hoffe das liebe Stoffpferd haut mich deswegen nicht mit der plüschigen Pfote.^^

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Nebenwirkungen 

Der Horizont begann sich langsam heller zu färben. Der Morgen war gerade geboren und noch lagen fast alle Orte in der Ebene von Dol Amroth im Schatten. Nur die erhöhten Flecken waren schon etwas erleuchtet worden.

Der Lagerplatz der Gefährten war noch in den Nebel des frühen Morgens gehüllt und ließ einige schlafende Gestalten erahnen. Nur eine saß wachend am fast heruntergebrannten Feuer. Aragorn hatte die letzte Wache der Nacht übernommen und wartete nun darauf, dass seine Gefährten erwachten. Oder sollte er sie wecken? Mit einem Lächeln drehte er seinen Kopf zu einem Felsen, an den Legolas gelehnt schlief. In seinen Armen konnte er den schmalen Körper Sianés erkennen. Er hielt sie fest, während sie sich nah an den Elben geschmiegt hatte. Legolas Kopf ruhte fast bewegungslos auf Sianés Haaren und Aragorn tat nichts so ungern, wie sie nun zu wecken. Aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Immerhin befanden sich die anderen nicht mehr in den tieferen Bahnen des Schlafes.

Mit einem leichten Rütteln an der Schulter des Elben, hatte Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. In Legolas dunkelblaue Augen konnte man noch die letzten Spuren des Schlafes erkennen.

„Ich wecke dich nur ungern. Aber so möchtest du bestimmt nicht von Gimli gesehen werden." Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog sich über seine Lippen. Gern hätte er es sich verkniffen, aber das ließ der morgendliche Anblick einfach nicht zu.

„Was meinst du?" Etwas verwirrt strich Legolas sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein langes Haar.

Aragorn lächelte wieder. Er streckte den Arm aus und strich Siané eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Bei seiner Berührung drückte sie sich aber nur noch mehr an den Oberkörper des Elben. „Das meinte ich." Er erhob sich wieder, als Legolas Blick auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen fiel. Ein glücklicher Ausdruck huschte über die Züge seines Gesichtes, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit im Arm halten können und nun wollte er sie eigentlich nicht wieder loslassen. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er den Zwerg sehen, der gerade dabei war, aufzuwachen.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und legte sie ein Stück weiter ins Gras. Seinen Umhang nahm er sich von den Schultern und legte ihn zusammengefaltet unter ihren Kopf. Er sah, wie ihr die nun unbequeme Lage missfiel, denn sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Trotzdem ging er nach kurzem Zögern Aragorn hinterher, der anscheinend bei den Pferden war.

--------*°*---------

„Was denn, schon so spät?" Siané rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen und blickte zu der Gruppe, die am Boden saß und frühstückte.

„Nein, der Morgen ist noch jung. Ihr habt noch Zeit genug, um etwas zu euch zu nehmen. Außerdem brauchte euer Körper sicher den Schlaf, nach dem gestrigen Tag. Es war anstrengend für euch." Lächelnd reichte Gandalf ihr einen Becher, der aus einem widerstandsfähigerem Material als Porzellan zu bestehen schien. Dankend nahm sie ihn an und zog ihren Umhang, in den sie sich völlig gehüllt hatte, wieder auf ihren Rücken.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Merry setzte sich neben sie und lächelte, als sie ihm freudig zunickte. Natürlich hatte sie gut geschlafen. Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Aber warum war sie allein aufgewacht? Hatte sie das ganze doch etwa nur geträumt?

„Ich hätte sicher auch besser geschlafen, wenn man mir seinen Umhang als Kissen gelassen hätte." Gimli grinste das Mädchen schelmisch an, die sich unsicher noch mal auf ihrem Schlafplatz umsah. Tatsächlich. Dort lag der Umhang von Legolas. _‚Dann ist er also nur früher als ich wach geworden.'_ Mit einem undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich wieder zu den anderen. Innerlich jubelte sie aber laut auf. Sie hatte nicht geträumt. Es war wirklich passiert. Sie hatte in seinen Armen geschlafen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen Aragorn und Legolas zu den anderen zurück. Sie hatten die Pferde im Schlepptau, die sich in der Nacht weiter von ihrem Lager entfernt hatten. Kurze Zeit später waren auch die anderen Gefährten soweit, dass sie wieder aufbrechen konnten. Siané schulterte gerade ihre Tasche und ging zu Legolas, als Gandalf mit Schattenfell neben den beiden anhielt.

„Siané, mögt ihr bei mir mitreiten? Ich könnte euch eine Menge nützlicher Dinge zu der Magie sagen. Unter anderem ein paar Hinweise, die ihr kennen müsst." Eine Antwort erwartend sah er zu dem Mädchen hinunter, die mit sich selbst haderte. Einerseits konnte sie die Bitte und Hilfe des Zauberers nicht einfach ausschlagen. Andererseits wollte sie lieber auf dem Rücken des Elbenpferdes mitreiten. Doch dann wurde ihr die Antwort abgenommen.

„Natürlich reitet sie mit. Du kannst ihm ja von heute Nacht erzählen." Gandalfs Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig in die Höhe und Siané schoss sofort wieder die Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Heute Nacht? Was war denn da?" Interessiert beugte er sich ein wenig vor.

„Du sagtest gestern etwas von Nebenwirkungen. Und die hatte sie meiner Meinung nach heute Nacht. Sie war ganz bleich im Gesicht und hat unheimlich gezittert." Legolas schwang sich auf sein Pferd und wartete auf Sianés Reaktion.

„Ja, das stimmt. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mit euch reite." Traurig sah sie den Elben an, an dessen Augen man auch etwas Enttäuschung ablesen konnte. Aber sie waren noch genügend Tage zusammen unterwegs, um mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Gandalf half ihr auf Schattenfell und gemeinsam ritt die Gruppe weiter an Dol Amroth vorbei und in Richtung des Flusses Edhellond. Sie kamen zügig voran und hielten am Abend an einem kleinen Waldstück. Legolas konnte von weiten den Fluss schon erkennen und Siané wunderte sich erneut über die guten Augen des Elben.

Gandalf hatte ihr den ganzen Tag erklärt, was sie beachten müsse, wenn sie wirklich mehr von der Magie verwenden könne. Er sprach von Nebenwirkungen, die weitaus schlimmer waren, als der Tod selbst. Nebenwirkungen, an denen Hexen zerbrechen konnten. Welche, die nicht mehr heilbar waren. Und alles nur, wenn man sich zuviel zutraute.

Selbst nach dem Abendessen saß Gandalf noch bei ihr und erzählte ihr etwas von den Zaubern der Welt. Sie hörte ihm zwar interessiert zu, hielt aber ab und zu Ausschau nach Legolas, der spurlos verschwunden zu sein schien. Er hatte eine Wache für die Nacht übernommen und kundschaftete schon einige Zeit die Gegend aus.

Erst, nachdem Siané sich schlafen gelegt hatte, tauchte er wieder auf. Etwas wehmütig blickte er auf das schlafende Mädchen hinunter, mit dem er sich gern noch einen Moment unterhalten hätte. Doch nun war sie hinüber in das Reich der Träume geglitten. Da wollte er sie einfach nicht herauszerren. Auch, wenn sie ihm nicht böse darum gewesen wäre. Das wusste er aber nicht.

--------*°*---------

Der nächste Morgen brach an und sie machten sich fast schon vor Sonnenaufgang zum Weiterreiten bereit. Gandalf hatte Siané immer noch eine Menge zu erzählen und so verbrachte sie nun den zweiten Tag auf Schattenfells Rücken. Zurückhaltend hielt sie sich am Mantel des Zauberers fest und hörte inzwischen nicht mehr auf die Worte, der er an sie richtete. Auch, wenn sie wichtig schienen, so hatte doch etwas bzw. jemand ganz anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

Aragorn hielt seit geraumer Zeit die Augen offen. Ganz in ihrer Nähe verlief ein kleines Waldstück, dass Legolas viel Unbehagen bereitete. Zumindest hatte der Elb es am Morgen dem König mitgeteilt. Bei seiner Nachtwache war er eigenartigen Geräuschen nachgegangen, die wahrscheinlich von Orks hervorgerufen worden waren. Es waren nicht viele, wenn es denn welche waren. Und trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen.

Die Worte, die Gandalf sprach, ergaben in Sianés Kopf überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Sie hatte versucht, seinen Redeschwall zu ignorieren. Er war ihr so verschlossen vorgekommen, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, aber nun hatte sich das Bild grundlegend geändert. Trotzdem kam es ihr so vor, als hätte er einen besonderen Grund, ihr das alles zu erzählen. Sie meinte in seiner Stimme so etwas wie Sorge herauszuhören und konnte das auch irgendwo verstehen. Anscheinend war der Umgang mit Magie nicht so ungefährlich, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. 

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen ihr zufallen wollten und versuchte krampfhaft sie offen zu halten. Von weiten sah sie schon den Fluss Edhellond. _‚Dann sind wir aber schon lange unterwegs. Gandalf sagte etwas von der Ankunft am Nachmittag.'_ Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte ihr auch schon den hohen Stand der Sonne. Ja, sie waren wirklich schon lange ohne Pause geritten.

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Neben ihnen brachen Orks aus dem Wald, von denen ein paar auf großen, breiten Reittieren saßen. Siané sah mit Schrecken die langen Reißzähne der Wesen. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben solchen Tieren gegenübergestanden. Als sie einen Blick vorauswarf, sah sie Legolas und Aragorn, die mit den zwei Rittern aus Teslon von einigen bedrängt worden. Außerdem suchte sie erschrocken nach den kleinen Hobbits, die sie einen Moment später zwischen ein paar Orks sehen konnte. Aber anscheinend konnten sie sich gut den Angriffen erwehren.

Ein Ruck ging durch Sianés Körper, als Schattenfell sich rasend in Bewegung setzte. Sie bekam nicht mehr den Mantel des Zauberers zu fassen und fiel rücklings auf den harten Boden. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Kopf, doch sie öffnete schnell wieder die Augen. Leider blickte sie nun genau in die hässliche Fratze eines Orks, der sie geifernd ansah. Angewidert trat sie mit dem Fuß nach oben und traf auch tatsächlich den wuchtigen Körper der Gestalt. Als dieser aber schwer keuchend zu Boden ging und tot liegen blieb, sah sie den Elbenpfeil in seinem Rücken, den Legolas abgeschossen hatte.

Er stand inzwischen auf dem Boden. Genauso wie Aragorn und Gimli. Die Pferde hatten sich vor Angst zu sehr gesträubt. So hatten sie die Tiere laufen lassen und versuchten sich auf dem Boden gegen die Angreifer zu wehren. Es waren nicht viele. Vielleicht 30 an der Zahl. Doch fünf von diesen riesigen, wolfähnlichen Tieren. Eines davon hatte Gimli mit der Axt niedergestreckt und stand stolz daneben, als er von zwei Orks angegriffen wurde.

Siané atmete tief durch. Sie musste hier weg. Ängstlich sah sie sich um und fuhr zusammen, als sie ein leises Knurren hinter sich hörte. In Gedanken zählte sie die Biester zusammen, die sie vor sich sah._ ‚Einer tot auf dem Boden. Drei bei den anderen... Oh nein, bitte nicht.'_ Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um und ihr Gedanke bestätigte sich, als ihr der stinkende Atem des Tieres entgegenschwebte. In Panik ging sie einige Schritte rückwärts und stolperte prompt über einen der vielen Äste, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen.

Von weiten hörte sie Merry und Pippin ihren Namen ausrufen, doch sie kamen von den Orks nicht weg, die sie angriffen. Ein Pfeil sauste an ihrem Ohr vorbei, als das Tier zum Sprung ansetzte und ließ es zurückschwanken.

Schnell rappelte Siané sich auf und versuchte von diesem Biest wegzukommen. Ihr Fuß schmerzte ein wenig. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn sich verletzt, als sie hingefallen war. Trotzdem lief sie weiter, eine leichte Böschung hinunter und sah den Fluss, der sich in einer Meile vor ihr auftat. Wieder hörte sie das bedrohliche Knurren. Dieses Mal vernahm sie aber auch Aragorns Stimme, der ihr zurief, sie solle zum Fluss rennen. Versuchen hinüberzuschwimmen.

Innerlich atmete sie auf, als Legolas dem Tier einen zweiten Pfeil in den Rücken schoss und sie losrennen konnte. Ein erneutes Geräusch ließ sie aber zusammenzucken. Die Pfeile, die aus dem Tier herausragten, schienen nicht seine Todesgier zu unterbinden. Es rannte ihr nach. Und was das schlimmste war. Es war viel schneller als sie.

Wieder hörte sie Schreie. Dieses Mal die von Legolas, der nicht verstand, warum dem Tier diese Pfeile nichts ausmachten. Außerdem hörte sie die Panik der Hobbits, als diese Legolas ständig aufforderten erneut auf das Tier zu schießen.

Ein Blick über die Schulter ließ sie wieder schneller werden. Das Biest kam immer weiter auf sie zu und der Fluss war noch so weit. **_‚Ich muss ihn erreichen.. Es darf mich nicht kriegen..'_** Ein pochender Schmerz begleitete jeden Schritt, den sie mit dem linken Fuß machen musste. Aber die Angst, die ihr im Nacken saß, ließ sie diesen zurückdrängen. **_‚Ich muss dorthin..'_**Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich nur noch aufs Rennen zu konzentrieren. **_‚Ich will nicht von dem Vieh erwischt werden.. Muss schneller sein..'_** Doch sie hörte den rasselnden Atem des Tieren, wie er immer näher kam. **_‚Ich muss dort hinüber..'_** Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah das Ufer, dass nur unmerklich näher gekommen war. **_‚Ich muss dorthin..'_** Ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. **_‚Ich muss einfach..'_** Doch dann setzte das Biest zum Sprung an. Es war direkt hinter ihr und das Ufer noch soweit entfernt...

--------*°*---------

Die Hobbits ließen einen entsetzten Schrei vernehmen, als sie sahen, wie Siané unter dem Tier begraben wurde. Die Orks und die restlichen drei Tieren hatten sie erledigt und waren nun auf den Pferden hinter dem Verfolger Sianés her.

Legolas sah, wie das Tier sich im Rennen aufbäumte und dann sprang. Danach konnte er nichts mehr von dem Mädchen sehen. Es lag unter dem Tier. Innerlich betete er, dass sie diesen Angriff überleben würde. Aber das Gewicht würde sie wahrscheinlich zerdrückt haben.

Schnell kamen die großen Pferde von Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf bei dem Biest an, welches ein paar Sekunden später tot auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Mehrere Pfeile und zwei Schwerter hatten es im Endeffekt doch niedergestreckt.

Als Gimli und die Hobbits einen Moment später ankamen, halfen sie Aragorn und Gandalf das Tier von Siané herunterzuheben. Legolas stand kreidebleich daneben, sich innerlich schon auf das schlimmste Bild gefasst machend.

„Ach du Schreck." Merry blickte verwundert unter das Tier. Als Legolas und die anderen auch auf diese Stellte blickten, sahen sie einen kleinen Fetzen von Sianés Umhang dort hängen. Das Mädchen war nicht zu sehen.

„Wo ist sie denn? Können diese Biester so schnell fressen?" Gimli erntete für seinen Satz einen bitterbösen Blick von Legolas, der ihm noch ein _‚Du bist geschmacklos'_ entgegenwarf. Suchend drehte er sich auf der Ebene umher. Als plötzlich seine Elbenaugen am Ufer des Flusses hängen blieben, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Dort ist sie. Sie liegt am Flussufer... Aber wir haben sie doch hier gesehen. Schnell, wir müssen dorthin." Mit einem Satz saß er auf seinem Pferd und ritt zu dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und kamen Augenblicke später bei Legolas an. Dieser hatte besorgt eine Hand auf ihre Stirn gelegt.

„Was hat sie denn?" Pippin und Frodo beugten sich über sie und blickten in das weiße Gesicht des Mädchens. Ihr Ausdruck war ruhig, als würde sie schlafen. Und doch war etwas anders. Gandalf schob die beiden Hobbits etwas unsanft zur Seite und beugte sich über sie.

„Sie wird heute nicht mehr aufwachen." Mehr zu sich selbst sprach er noch _‚Hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht ausgebrannt'_, was den Ohren des Elben allerdings nicht entging.

„Was meinst du mit ‚ausgebrannt'?" Besorgt blickte er in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers und auch die anderen warteten nun auf eine Antwort.

„Nun, das ist schwer zu erklären. Dieses Mädchen hat sich eben von diesem Ort an den nächsten versetzt. Ein schwieriger Zauber, den auch Saruman damals beherrschte. Ich fürchte, sie war noch zu ungeübt in der Magie, dass ihr Körper so etwas unbeschadet übersteht." Er setzte sich langsam ins Gras und wartete darauf, dass die anderen es ihm nachtaten.

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, alter Freund. Wird sie durchkommen oder nicht?" Aragorn wickelte gerade einen Stück Stoff um seine blutende Hand, konzentrierte sich aber auf die Worte Gandalfs.

„Die Anwendung von Magie ist in den Anfängen nicht ungefährlich. Man leitet sie durch den Körper und dieser zeigt am Anfang immer Reaktionen darauf. Einige davon sind Kälteerscheinung oder Krankheiten wie Fieber. Aber sie hat eben mehr Magie gewirkt, als gut für sie war. Sie ist ungeübt mit dem Umgang einer solchen Macht. Nimmt sich eine Hexe zuviel davon, kann sie sich ausbrennen und nie mehr die Quelle der Macht erreichen. Teilweise ist dies schlimmer als der plötzliche Tod, denn sie siechen nur noch dahin, wenn so was passiert.

Da sie noch atmet, hat sie sich immerhin nicht umgebracht. Und wenn sie sich nicht ausgebrannt hat, was wir bald feststellen werden, wird sie sehr schlimme Nebenwirkungen zu spüren bekommen. Wir reisen daher am besten nicht weiter und kümmern uns um sie. Wenn sie die heutige Nacht nicht an ihrem Fieber stirbt, wird sie die schlimmste Anfangsphase des Magiegebrauchs überstanden haben. Dazu müssen wir aber abwarten."

Die Anwesenden nickten Gandalf zu und machten sich auf die Suche nach einem vernünftigen Lagerplatz. Ein paar Meilen weiter konnten sie sich auch gefahrlos niederlassen, denn sie waren ein gutes Stück vom Wald entfernt, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und von einigen Felsen umgeben.

Siané hatte man auf die Decken gebettet, die sie mit sich trugen und beobachteten ihren Zustand. Ein leichtes Fieber hatte sich eingestellt.

„Ausgebrannt hat sie sich nicht. Die Nebenwirkungen tauchen nur auf, wenn man noch mit der Quelle in Verbindung ist." Erleichtert, aber auch besorgt wegen der bevorstehenden Nacht setzte er sich zu den anderen.

„Hoffentlich schafft sie es." Pippin hatte vor lauter Sorge sogar Sams Essen abgelehnt, was seine Freunde mit Verwirrung aufnahmen.

„Natürlich schafft sie es. Denk gar nicht erst an etwas anderes." Legolas hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht.

„Einige von uns sollten versuchen zu schlafen. Auch, wenn es schwer fällt." Frodo, Sam und Merry nahmen Gandalfs Aufforderung schweren Herzens hin. Nur Pippin blieb stur auf seinem Platz sitzen.

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach schlafen. Ihr geht es schlecht. Wahrscheinlich sehr schlecht."

„Im Moment geht es ihr relativ gut. Glaube mir, ich wecke euch auf, wenn es ihr schlechter geht." Legolas sah den Hobbit aufmunternd an und dieser warf ihm einen _‚Du darfst aufbleiben und ich nicht?'_-Blick zu.

„Aber pass gut auf sie auf." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und legte sich zu seinen Freunden, in deren Nähe auch Gimli versuchte seine Ruhe zu finden.

„Du solltest auch schlafen, Legolas. Ich wache über sie." Doch der Zauberer bekam nur ein Kopfschütteln von ihm geschenkt.

  
"Ich könnte nicht ein Auge zutun. Niemals. Das geht einfach nicht." Zärtlich legte er noch einmal die Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Ich versteh dich ja. Aber ich.."

„Gandalf, lass ihn doch. Elben brauchen weniger Schlaf, als wir. Die beiden Ritter aus Teslon haben sich auch schlafen gelegt. Die anderen beiden aus meiner Garde sind für die Wache abkommandiert. Wir können uns schlafen legen. Du würdest ihn eh nicht aufhalten können."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, Aragorn." Gandalf wollte sich gerade zu einem Schlafplatz begeben, als er sich noch einmal zu Legolas umdrehte. „Weck mich, wenn irgendwas ist. Schon beim kleinsten Zittern." Als der Elb ihm dies mehrmals versprochen hatte, legte sich Gandalf zur Ruhe und auch Aragorn tat es ihm gleich.

--------*°*---------

Wie lange saß er nun schon neben Siané? Der Mond stand hoch und leuchtend am Himmel. Es musste etwas nach Mitternacht sein und ihr Zustand hatte sich kaum geändert. Ihre Temperatur war hoch und er hatte Gandalf deswegen schon einmal geweckt. Dieser konnte aber nicht mehr tun, als ihr ab und zu einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn zu legen. Nachdem auch noch ein Zittern eingesetzt hatte und sie wie ein Häufchen Elend vor den beiden lag, stand Gandalf auf.

„Wir können einfach nichts tun. Ich habe nichts hier, was ihr helfen könnte. Wir müssen abwarten." Er wollte schon neben Legolas wachen, als dieser ihn wieder zum Schlafen überredete. Und so saß der Elb allein neben dem Mädchen und hoffte, dass sie wieder zurück in sein Leben kommen würde.

Sianés Träume waren unruhig. Ständig sah sie das Biest hinter sich. Wie es zähnefletschend auf sie zusprang. Das schlimmste in diesen Träumen war aber, dass es sie immer übersprang und die Person angriff, die hinter ihr stand. Einmal war es einer der Hobbits. Dann der Zwerg Gimli. Auch ihren Vater hatte sie von diesem Tier zerfleischen sehen. Immer wieder war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und immer wieder begann die Szene von vorne. Wieder sprang das Tier über sie hinweg und vergrub dieses Mal seine Zähne in Legolas, der sich kein bisschen dagegen wehrte. Schreiend lief sie auf die Szene zu.. Doch dann waren sie weg. Wieder befand sich das Tier hinter ihr. Es sprang über sie. Oder? Nein, dieses Mal spürte sie einen unglaublichen Druck auf den Rippen und versuchte das Gewicht nach oben zu drücken.

Mit einem Blick auf das riesige Maul des Tieres, geriet sie vollständig in Panik. Sie schrie, versuchte gegen den Körper zu schlagen. Doch nichts half und niemand war in ihrer Nähe. Sie sah, wie die Zähne unaufhaltsam näher kamen. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie sich in ihrem Hals vergruben, zuckte ihr ganzer Körper vor Schreck zusammen.

Sie hatte sie Augen geöffnet und atmete schwer. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. War sie dem Tier entkommen? Der Himmel war dunkel. Es schien Nacht zu sein. Hatte sie es geschafft? Wenn, dann wusste sie nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte.

„Siané?" Nur langsam hörte sie, wie jemand leise ihren Namen sprach und ihr über die Wange strich. Schwerfällig drehte sich den Kopf zur Seite und blickte in die azurblauen Augen des Elben. Sie hatte es doch geschafft. Oder war es nur ein weiterer Albtraum?

„Legolas.." Sie lächelte ein wenig, fühlte sich aber ausgelaugt und schlecht.

„Du bist wach. Welch ein Glück." Freudig nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und legte seine Stirn auf ihre.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ruh dich erst noch aus. Das ist besser für dich. Aber nun bist du erst mal wieder aufgewacht. Dann wirst du auch wieder gesund." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie war in Lebensgefahr gewesen?

„Wirklich?" Sie versuchte noch einmal zu lächeln, was ihr aber nur schwach gelang.

„Ja.. Du hast das schlimmste Überstanden. Gandalf sagte, wenn du aufwachst, bist du über den Berg. Du wirst wieder gesund, Melamin!" Sie schaute ihn fragend an, als er das letzte Wort hinzugefügt hatte.

„Was heißt denn ‚Melamin'?" Als ob er erst jetzt merkte, was er eben gesagt hatte, drehte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite und flüsterte ein _‚das sag ich dir ein anderes Mal'_. Außerdem hatte Siané ein wenig das Gefühl, dass der Elb etwas rot um die Nase wurde. Vielleicht kam das aber auch vom Schein des Feuers.

„Schlaf lieber noch ein bisschen. Ich pass auf dich auf." Als sie nickte und er sich eigentlich schon wegdrehen wollte, hielt sie ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Danke!" Sie war so froh, dass er bei ihr war. Er und keiner der anderen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hob er sie ein wenig aus ihrer halbaufrechten Position und zog sie in seine Arme. Als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut zwischen Schulter und Hals spürte, fühlte sie wieder ein Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend. Instinktiv legte sie vorsichtig die Arme in seinen Nacken und genoss die Nähe zu Legolas.

„Aaaaaaaaaaah, unserer Kleinen geht es wieder besser." Die Stimme des Zwerges holte alle anderen aus dem Schlaf. Pippin rieb sich zwar müde die Augen, sprang dann aber ziemlich schnell auf und rannte zu den beiden hin.

Legolas und Siané waren so schnell wieder auseinander gefahren, wie sie auch zusammengefunden hatte. Wieder einmal verspürte sie die Lust, dem Zwerg gegen das Schienbein zu treten. Nicht einmal hatte sie eine schöne, ungestörte Zeit mit dem Elbenprinzen.

„Dir geht es besser, wie schön!" Frodo lief auf sie zu und nahm sie genauso in den Arm, wie die anderen drei Hobbits. Ihnen schien ein großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen zu sein. Trotzdem sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Legolas etwas betrübt im Hintergrund stand.

„Nun lasst sie aber wieder!! So wird sie bis morgen nicht wieder fit. Husch!" Gandalf machte eine Bewegung mit dem Stab und die Hobbits legten sich bereitwillig wieder schlafen. „Wahrlich die Tochter einer Großen. Das du das so gut überstanden hast, ist wirklich ungewöhnlich." So verabschiedete sich auch Gandalf. Siané versuchte noch einmal Ruhe zu finden. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer wegen Legolas. Dieser saß aber nun etwas abseits und schien über ihren Schlaf wachen zu wollen.

--------*°*---------

Es war ein neuer Morgen angebrochen, an dem Siané ihre Augen wieder aufschlug. Sie blinzelte, als das helle Sonnenlicht auf sie fiel. Um sich blickend setzte sie sich auf und fand schon einige wach vor. Nur die Hobbits schliefen noch tief und fest. Mit wackeligen Schritten ging sie auf den Zwerg zu, der sich auf einen Stein niedergelassen hatte. Die anderen konnte sie im Augenblick nicht in der Gegend ausmachen. Nur Aragorn, der etwas abseits stand und in der Gegend herumblickte.

„Guten Morgen, Meister Gimli!" Fröhlich ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und bekam ein freundliches Lächeln geschenkt.

„Guten Morgen, Siané. Bitte lass doch diese Förmlichkeiten. Ich bin einfach nur Gimli." Sie nickte, als sie seine Bitte vernahm und wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als der Zwerg sie wieder unterbrach.

„Frag nicht. Ich weiß schon, was du wissen möchtest. Legolas ist am Fluss. Wir haben ihn gestern noch überquert. Dort entlang und in einigen Augenblicken bist du da." Dankend richtete sie sich auf und folgte der angegeben Richtung.

Er hatte recht gehabt. Sie musste nur einen Moment gehen und schon konnte sie das Rauschen des Flusses vernehmen. Einen Augenblick später schon, und vor ihr tauchte der Rücken des Elben auf.

„Du bist also endlich auf den Beinen." Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als Legolas begann mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ach ja. Ich vergaß. Elbenohren hören ja viel besser als wir Menschen." Er drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um und kam auf sie zu. Erst kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Das stimmt schon, aber ich habe dich vorhin in meine Richtung kommen sehen."

„So ist das. Ich.. Also, ich wollte.." Ja, was wollte sie eigentlich hier? Nun stand sie vor ihm, ihr Herz begann wieder zu klopfen und sie stotterte ganz erbärmlich.

„Was denn?" Mit ernster Miene nahm er ihre Hand in seine und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was hast du gestern nun zu mir gesagt?" _‚Nein.. Das wollte ich doch gar nicht wissen.. Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur bei ihm sein.'_ Zu ihrer Verwunderung ging er gar nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern betrachtete intensiv ihre Hand, über die er immer wieder mit den Fingern strich.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir nun wieder so gut geht." Er sah sie an und dieses Mal machte ihr Herz wieder einen Hüpfer und schlug ein bisschen schneller.

„Ja, ich.. Ich bin froh, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Und schade, dass Gimli so früh aufgewacht ist." So, nun war es gesagt. Sie sah, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln formten und wie wieder die altbekannte Wärme in ihr Gesicht stieg.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!" Sauer war sie im Begriff sich abzuwenden. Dieser Elb wollte sie doch tatsächlich auf den Arm nehmen. Doch dann spürte sie wieder seine Arme, die sich zärtlich und doch bestimmt um ihre Taille legten und sie ganz nah an ihn zogen. Da war er wieder. Der Moment, in dem sie sich so unendlich wohl fühlte. Schüchtern legte sie den Kopf auf seine Brust und ihre Hände in seinen Nacken. Als sie bemerkte, wie er seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar sinken ließ, schien das Bild perfekt zu sein.

Am liebsten hätte sie die Zeit angehalten. Es fühlte sich alles so gut an. Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, als er sie soweit von sich schob um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. Dieses Mal wandte sie den Blick aber nicht ab und drohte in den dunkelblauen Augen des Prinzen zu versinken. Sie nahm erst am Rande war, dass sich seine Lippen auf ihre zu bewegten. Dann allerdings spürte sie wieder ihren rasenden Herzschlag.

Wollte er sie küssen? Sie kam ihm ein wenig entgegen und schloss halbwegs die Augen. Nur noch einen kleinen Schritt. Ein ganz bisschen.

Als sie seinen warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte, vergaß sie die Welt um sich herum. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt. Sie vernahm schon den ersten Hauch seiner Lippen auf ihren, als...

„Kommt schon ihr Turteltauben. Wir wollen WEITER!!" Siané zuckte erschrocken zurück und auch Legolas ließ sie los. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Dieser Augenblick war perfekt. Ja, war er und er wurde perfekt kaputt gemacht.

„Oh, dieser Zwerg..." Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und drehte sich verwundert um, als sie das Lachen von Legolas vernahm.

„Macht doch nichts. Ein anderes Mal, Melamin!" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging langsam an ihr vorbei.

Mit der Hand berührte sie die Stelle, an der eben seine Lippen gelegen hatten. Dann brach sie aber aus ihrer Starre aus.

„He, was heißt das denn nun? Wart auf mich. He!!" Sie rannte los und sah, wie der Elb plötzlich lachend seinen Schritt beschleunigte. „Abhauen ist unfair. Das übersetzt du mir nun gefälligst!" Ihre wütende Stimme wurde aber durch ihr eigenes Lachen und das des Elben übertrumpft. 

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Ach ja, mal wieder ein neuer Teil fertig.^^ Ich weiß, wie kann ich ihnen nur den Moment so versauen? Tja, ich bin gemein. Ich weiß. Aber die kommen schon noch zu ihrem Kuss. Irgendwann.^^

Schreibt mir wieder, ja? Freue mich über jede Review! °knuddel°

Nun aber noch mal zu denen, die ihr mir letztes Mal geschrieben habt.

@ **sister_of_dragon:** Du findest die Kapitel immer noch zu kurz? °heul° Längere klappen beim besten Willen nicht. Sorry!!! Hab letztens schon mit der Seitenzahl aufgestockt. Was verlangt ihr bloß von mir.. °g°

@ **kohakusama: **Na ja, ich werde schon nicht eingebildet. Dazu hab ich im Moment zu viel zu tun. Aber du hast recht. Sind alles nur positive Kommentare. Dabei mag ich meine Geschichten selbst nie. Aber da ich immer so liebes Feedback bekomme, haben sich diese Komplexe fast abgestellt. _:D_

@ **Vanillaspirit: **Dankeschön!! _:D_ Hab mir schon gedacht, dass gerade die ‚süßen' Stellen gut ankommen. _°g°_ Ich schreib so was ja auch am liebsten. Aber man kann sich ja nicht nur darauf beschränken._^^_

@ **hana-chan: **Hihi.. Du brauchst nicht Pfötchen geben, um einen neuen Teil zu bekommen. _:D_ Ich setze mich meistens sofort wieder an einen neuen Teil. Aber das dauert eben immer etwas.. Leider. Ach ja: Wunderbar!! Man merkt, dass ich mir Mühe gebe? Dann hat sich das Schreiben auf jeden Fall gelohnt. _;)_

@ **cherry15: **Ein Plätzchen? Soso.. Man versucht mich mal wieder zu bestechen. _;)_ Bei mir würde das auch klappen. Aber wenn mein verdrehter Verstand keine neuen Ideen ausspuckt, kann ich auch nichts machen. _=/_

@ **Mira-chan: **Hier ist er.. Der erwartete Teil. _;)_ Aber ich weiß nicht, wann der Nächste kommt. _°g°_

@ **linthal:** Du weißt nicht mehr, was du mir schreiben sollst? Kann ich leider auch nicht helfen, aber ich freu mich über jedes deiner Reviews. _°knuddel°_

@ **Shelley:** Soso.. Würdest auch gerne bei Legolas mitreiten? _°g°_ Kann ich verstehen. Ich beneid meinen Charakter Siané auch schon. _:D_ Ihr Vater, den du so knuffig findest, hat übrigens ein lebendes Vorbild. _;) _Allerdings ist diese Person noch nicht so alt. Aber mindestens genauso schlimm drauf._^^_

@ **Meldis:** Tigi? Oh je, oh je.. Mir wurde irgendwann ja schon einmal der Spitzname Tig aufgedrängt und ich hab ihn dann nach geraumer Zeit als Abkürzung für Tigraine akzeptiert. Aber Tigi?? Ich weiß nicht.. Aber ihr müsst ja wissen, wie ihr mich nennt. _;) _Solange es im erträglichen Rahmen bleibt. _:D_

Du bist auch so ein Keksliebhaber? _°g°_ Ja, ja. Sie helfen ungemein beim Schreiben. Besonders diese leckeren Butterkekse. Oder die Selbstgebackenen. Aber da komm ich zu selten zu. _;-)_

@ **Littlechen:** Aha, jetzt fängst du auch schon mit Tigi an. Nicht zu glauben. Irgendwann bekommst du einen dementsprechenden von mir verpasst. _:D_

  
Danke noch mal an alle! Hab euch alle lieb!!! ;) Bis zum nächsten Teil. Der wird dann auch wieder lustiger.

Ciao, eure Tig


	12. Lawinen, Nadeln und andere Verwirrungen

Herz zu erobern Lawinen, Nadeln und andere Verwirrungen 

_Disclaimer:_ Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Tolkiens Meisterwerk ‚Der Herr der Ringe' und verdiene keinen Cent an meiner Geschichte.

_A/N:_ Wiedereinmal: Das Dankeschön befindet sich am Ende dieses Kapitels. Viel Spaß damit!!^^

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Lawinen, Nadeln und andere Verwirrungen 

Ein neuer Tag brach in Mittelerde an, als Siané sich geistesabwesend den schmerzenden Rücken rieb. Nicht, dass sie ohnehin schon ungemeine Schmerzen in den Muskeln hatte, da sie die ganze Zeit auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte. Nein, nun hatte sie die Nacht auch noch auf hartem Steinboden verbringen müssen.

Sie waren nun schon wieder zwei Tage unterwegs und hatten den Fluss Edhellond weit hinter sich gelassen. Gestern Abend hatte Aragorn sie noch ein gutes Stück an den Pass heran geführt, der sie hinüber nach Rohan bringen würde. Siané sah das hohe Felsmassiv gerade vor sich. Es führte ein Weg über die Berge Nimrais, den sie aber unter keinen Umständen reiten konnten. Vielleicht wären Schattenfell und das Elbenpferd dazu in der Lage, aber Siané konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Ponys der Hobbits einen so sicheren Tritt hatten. Einfach einen Versuch zu wagen, konnten sie außerdem auch nicht. Der Weg war schmal und teilweise, das sah sie schon von hier unten, ging es an den Seiten steil in die Tiefe.

Sie seufzte laut auf, als sie sah, wie sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie hatte die letzten Tage gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich ein wenig mit den anderen zu unterhalten. Sie waren zu müde gewesen. Aragorn hatte sie zu einem unbarmherzigen Tempo angetrieben, da er Orks hinter sich befürchtete.

Daher kam es auch, dass besonders die Hobbits und Siané am Abend sofort einschliefen und am nächsten Morgen unsanft geweckt werden mussten. Beleidigt strich sie sich eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als sie an diesen Morgen dachte. Gimli hatte sich an ihrem Wasserschlauch bedient und sie gewaltsam mit einer kalten Dusche geweckt, als sie die Augen nicht öffnen wollte. Dieses Mal hatte er sich aber wirklich einen unsanften Tritt auf den Fuß eingehandelt, den sie noch nicht einmal bereute. Nein, sie bereute es wirklich nicht. Selbst der böse Blick des Zwerges ließ sie kalt. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen so oft gestört, dass er sich zumindest den bald entstehenden blauen Fleck verdient hatte.

Legolas und Aragorn hatten sich schmunzelnd das Gejaule des Zwerges angehört. Wie hatte er sich doch empört, dass dies nicht das schicklichste Verhalten für eine junge Dame war. Aber andererseits: Wer hatte jemals behauptet, sie sei eine Dame?

Fröhlich lief sie der Gruppe hinterher, die sich an den Aufstieg machte. Die Pferde trotteten gutmütig hinterher und folgten ihren Herrin auf den Fuß. Merrys Pony tat dies sogar wortwörtlich, so dass Siané sich zu ihm gesellte und ihm half, dass kleine zottige Pony den Weg entlang zu führen.

Wenn sie Aragorns Worten Glauben schenken konnte, würden sie zu den späten Abendstunden auf der anderen Seite sein und auch erst dann wieder ein Lager aufschlagen. Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet, dass sie wieder ohne Pause marschieren würden. Wieso hatte sie ihrem Bruder bloß geglaubt, als er sagte, man gewöhne sich an alles? Das war im Augenblick nämlich absolut nicht der Fall...

--------*°*---------

Maeglin öffnete die Augen und setzte sich hektisch aufrecht hin, als sie die gerade aufgehende Sonne sah. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tage abgewöhnt, sich noch einmal im Bett umzudrehen. An dem Ort, an dem sie nun war, schickte es sich noch weniger zu verschlafen, als es in Teslon der Fall war. Die Strafe, die sie am ersten Tag bekommen hatte, ließ ihren Rücken immer noch schmerzen. Schläge statt Strafarbeiten ließen die Novizinnen sofort spuren.

Das blonde Mädchen sprang aus dem Bett und zog ihr weißes Novizinnenkleid über, dass am Saum mit vielen Farben bestickt war. Thitra war ihr in der kurzen Zeit zwar keine wirkliche Freundin geworden, begleitete Maeglin aber trotzdem immer zum Unterricht und zu den Arbeiten der Novizinnen. Sie war eine Leidensgenossin, denn in der gläsernen Burg schien sich jeder selbst der Nächste zu sein.

Als Maeglin auf den Flur hinaustrat, sah sie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand Thitra schon auf sie warten. Es war bisher jeden Morgen so gewesen und durch ihre Anwesenheit fühlte sie sich nicht so einsam.

In ihrem kleinen Zimmer des Nachts war es am schlimmsten. Sie fühlte sie allein und hatte Angst. Sie hörte von irgendwoher gequälte Stimmen, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

Diese Nacht war es wieder besonders laut gewesen. Wer auch immer in den unteren Gewölben der Burg gefangen gehalten wurde, er erlitt unheimliche Schmerzen. Gerne wollte sie erfahren, was der Grund für diese Schreie war, doch traute sie sich nicht, eine solche Frage zu stellen.

Thitra und Maeglin kamen nach einem kurzen Marsch an einem großen Saal an, in dem sie in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit verbracht hatten. Lady Alenil hatte dort Vorlesungen über alte Kriege gehalten, in welche die Schwesternschaft der Burg verwickelt war. Maeglin verstand kaum etwas davon, versuchte aber aufmerksam zuzuhören. Immerhin wusste sie, was für eine Strafe auf unkonzentriert sein lag. Ja, die Strafen hatte sie fast alle am ersten Tage gesagt bekommen oder am eigenen Leib gespürt. Und nicht eine von ihnen war eine harmlose Strafe, die keine blutenden Stellen am Körper hinterließ..

Alenil schloss gerade ihren Vortrag. Sie Novizinnen wollten den Raum verlassen und Maeglin tat es ihnen gleich, als die warme Stimme Lady Alenils nach ihr rief. Mit gesenktem Haupt ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete, bis die Schwester ihre Sachen verstaut hatte.

„Maeglin, da du hier erst ein paar Tage bist, wurde es mir von Lady Elanor aufgetragen, dich ein wenig über deinen Aufenthalt hier aufzuklären. Dir schwirren sicher eine Menge fragen im Kopf herum, nicht war?" Zaghaft nickte das blonde Mädchen.

„Ich denke, wir fangen erst mal mit den Grundsätzen an. Setz dich doch." Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl, der in der Nähe des Pultes stand und wartete, bis Maeglin sich gesetzt hatte und sie gespannt ansah.

„Also, du befindest dich in der gläsernen Burg, wie du sicher schon mitbekommen hast. Darüber hinaus dürfte dir noch nichts anderes bekannt sein, denn die Mädchen schweigen hier. Nun, sie tun dies nicht freiwillig. Wir wollen nicht, dass noch nicht aufgenommene Mädchen über unsere Schule sprechen.."

„Schule, Mylady? Ich habe zwar gemerkt, dass wir hier Unterricht bekommen. Aber was ist denn an uns besonderes?" Maeglin hatte sehr leise gesprochen. Im Hinterkopf hatte sie immer den Gedanken, dass sie ohne weiteres wieder bestraft werden könnte. So hielt sie sich in allem ungemein zurück.

„Eine Schule, in der ihr Mädchen mit eurer Macht umgehen lernt. Ihr fühlt diese Macht in den Anfängen nicht, aber wir tun dies. Wir holen euch her, weil euer Hexendasein euch umbringen kann, wenn ihr etwas falsches tut. Wir wollen euch nur helfen. Die Strenge, die hier in den Hallen vorherrscht gefällt mir, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht. Aber unser Oberhaupt hat die Regeln bestimmt, nach denen wir leben müssen. An die müssen wir uns nun mal anpassen.." Alenil hatte sich neben Maeglin gesetzt und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Eine Hexe? Aber ich.."

„Ja, du hast es noch nie gespürt. Aber unser Unterricht wird dich langsam an diese Macht heranführen. Und sobald du sie ein wenig lenken kannst, wirst du in unsere Burg aufgenommen. Dann sind die Strafen auch nicht mehr so hart, wie bei den Novizinnen. Sag, hast du irgendwelche Fragen? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber ich möchte dir gerne anbieten, dich immer bei Fragen an mich zu wenden. Ich werde dir gerne weiterhelfen."

„Vielen Dank.. Es gibt viel, was ich nicht verstehe. Manche Novizinnen sprechen oft darüber, zu welcher Schwesternschaft sie später angehören wollen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was das ist. Oder: Ich höre manchmal grausame Stimmen in der Nacht. Wo kommen die her? Außerdem würde ich gern wissen, wo ich genau bin." Schüchtern lächelte sie Lady Alenil an, die ihren Fragen aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

„Das sind einige Fragen. Ich werde sie dir beantworten. Danach muss ich aber zu einer Sitzung.

Wo du dich befindest ist recht einfach. Wir sind Hexen und leben in den Gebirgen in der Nähe von Carn Dum. Das alte Hexerreich Angmar gibt es zwar nicht mehr, aber die übrig gebliebenen Frauen haben sich hierher zurückgezogen und sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Die gläserne Burg ist umgeben von einer kleinen Stadt, in der die Männer und Kinder der Frauen der Burg leben. Den Namen hat die Burg bekommen, da sie in der aufgehenden Sonne gläsern schimmert. Das rührt aber nur von einem Schutzzauber her." Sie legte sich nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn und blickte an die Decke.

„Hmm, was solltest du noch über unsere Burg wissen? Vieles wirst du von anderen Hexen erfahren. Die Stadt um uns herum heißt übrigens Tirell.

Nun zu deiner anderen Frage: Die Geräusche stammen mit Sicherheit aus den Verließen. Du musst wissen, dass die Novizinnenkammern direkt darüber liegen. Momentan sind einige Orks dort unten eingesperrt. Sie werden für Zwecke verwendet, die nur vollwertige Schwestern und Aufgenommene etwas angeht. Du wirst es noch irgendwann erfahren.

Und was die Schwesternschaft angeht. Das ist sehr einfach: Jede vollwertige Schwester widmet sich in ihrem Leben besonderen Studien oder Aufgaben. Die Schwesternschaften sind mit Farben gekennzeichnet, die auch am Saum deines Kleides zu sehen sind. Später, wenn du dich für eine entschieden hast, wirst du nur noch die eine Farbe tragen, die zu deiner Schwesternschaft gehört.

_Braun, für die Gelehrten_

_Grün, für die Kämpfenden_

_Gelb, für die Heilenden_

_Weiß, für die Arbeit und Hilfe in der Burg_

_Rot, für die Suche nach Abtrünnigen_

_Blau, für die Suche nach Nachfolgern_

Es gibt Gerüchte, dass auch eine schwarze Schwesternschaft existiert. Aber das möchte ich wirklich nicht hoffen." Sie legte eine Hand auf Maeglins Schulter, die all die Informationen versuchte zu verarbeiten.

„Ich muss nun zu meiner Sitzung. Komm zu mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst." Die Schwester erhob sich und ließ das verwirrte Mädchen auf dem Stuhl zurück. Sie? Eine Hexe? Das war verrückt. Aber warum sollte sie sonst hier sein?

„Lady Alenil?" Die Schwester drehte sich um und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Welcher Schwesternschaft gehört ihr an?" Zur Antwort zog sie ein kleines Amulett aus ihrem Ausschnitt, in dem ein grüner Stein eingefasst war.

„Ich habe die Grüne gewählt. Kämpfen, damit so etwas wie die schwarze Schwesternschaft niemals ans Tageslicht treten kann." Nickend und lächelnd wandte sie sich von Maeglin ab, die sich erleichtert wieder auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Sie war nicht allein hier. Egal, wer sie gewaltsam hergeholt hatte, es gab auch helfende Hände in der Burg...

--------*°*---------

„Ihr müsst alle sehr leise sein, sonst löst ihr vielleicht eine Gerölllawine aus." Gandalf hatte sich an die Hobbits und Siané gewandt, die scheinbar ordentliche Probleme hatten, die Ponys über den schmalen Weg zu führen. Man hörte schon seit geraumer Zeit das leise Schimpfen der fünf, als die Ponys sich zum x-ten Mal gegen sie sträubten.

„Ich denke, Lutz hat Angst. Er will nicht mehr weiter.." Sam blieb neben seinem Pony stehen und tätschelte ihm aufmunternd über die Nase.

„Wunderbar, Sam. Wir können auch hier einfach stehen bleiben. Ich mein, wir sind ja noch keinen ganzen Vormittag gelaufen und befinden uns mitten zwischen zwei kleinen Abgründen." Siané versuchte die Worte so leise wie möglich zu sagen, doch schien Gandalf das nicht leise genug gewesen zu sein. Ein böses _‚Psst'_ wurde von ihm rübergezischt und ließ das Mädchen verstummen.

Trotzdem hatten die Worte anscheinend genügt, den Sam versuchte wieder Lutz in Bewegung zu setzen. Pippins Pony dagegen, stemmte sich mal wieder gegen die angegebene Richtung und Siané verdrehte genervt die Augen. Entweder wollte Merrys Pony nicht weiter und wenn sie das zum weiterlaufen animiert hatten, machte ihnen Pippins' einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Leise seufzend schnappte sie sich die Zügel von Margot und zog daran. Wie Pippin auf einen solchen Namen für sein Pony gekommen war, musste sie ihn bei Gelegenheit auch noch mal fragen.

Pippin und Siané waren die letzten in der Reihe der Gefährten und schienen auch nicht weiter die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu genießen. Innerlich schrie Siané laut auf. Wo war denn nun das Feingefühl, dass Elben bei Pferden hatten? Wie war das? Ein Wort genügte und sie taten das, was ihnen gesagt wurde? Warum half Legolas ihnen dann nicht? Sah er denn die Angst nicht, die Margot hatte? _‚Vielleicht hat er mit seinem eigenen Pferd genug zu tun.. Verdammt, trotzdem.. Ich kann mit solchen Tieren gar nicht umgehen.'_ Betrübt strich sie Margot über den Hals und war überrascht, als sich das Tier wieder in Bewegung setzte. Allerdings nicht so überrascht, wie Pippin es war. Dieser hatte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Pferdekehrseite gestemmt und wurde nun durch die plötzliche Bewegung in Richtung Boden gerissen. Siané sah aus den Augen, wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und einige Schritte nach vorne stolperte.

„Pippin, pass doch auf!" Ihr Ruf hallte über den schmalen Weg und wurde von den massiven Bergwänden zurückgeworfen. Erschrocken drehten sich die anderen um und sahen noch, wie Pippin über einen Stein fiel und auf der einen Seite des Weges abrutschte.

„Pippin! Halt dich fest!" Die Stimmen riefen durcheinander und Gandalf versuchte vergeblich, die anderen Hobbits wieder zur Stille zu bewegen. Siané war in dem Tumult zu Pippin gerannt, der sich mit beiden Armen an der Kante festhielt. Schnell schnappte sie sich seine Hände und versuchte ihn nach oben zu zerren. _‚Komisch.. Klein wie ein Kind und auch nicht dick, aber schwer wie ein Sack Mehl..'_ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte plötzlich, wie sie neben Pippin auf dem Weg saß. Erst war sie von Stolz erfüllt, merkte dann aber schnell, dass sie nur Hilfe eines gewissen Elben bekommen hatte.

Die Worte zum Dank konnte sie aber nicht mehr sprechen, denn sie hörte eigenartige Geräusche über sich. Ein Blick nach oben ließ sie die Bescherung auch gleich erkennen. Das Geschrei um Pippins Sturz hatte einige Steine gelöst, die nun direkt auf sie zufielen. Sie wollte alles andere als darunter begraben werden und so ließ sie sich mit Pippin von Legolas fortziehen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Sie stolperten Vorwärst, hörten Steine hinter sich aufschlagen und Siané spürte einen starken Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn. Danach merkte sie nur noch, wie sie auf die Knie sackte und jemand zu ihr sprach, als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

--------*°*---------

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da schlug sie auch schon wieder die Augen auf. Die Hobbits hatten sich besorgt über sie gebeugt. Außerdem schien Gandalf ihnen gerade eine Moralpredigt zu halten, die sie aber angesichts des verletzten Mädchens nicht beachteten.

„Alles in Ordnung? Kannst du dich aufrecht hinsetzen?" Sie versuchte, auf Frodos Frage hin, zu nicken, was ihr aber einen stechenden Schmerz durch den Kopf jagte.

„Wohl nicht, was? Kommt, wir müssen hier erst mal weg. Nicht mehr weit, dann können wir mit dem Abstieg beginnen und sind aus der Gefahr, von diesen Geröllmassen getroffen zu werden, heraus." Aragorn ließ Legolas vorangehen, der die Pferde sicher über den schmalen Weg führte. Die anderen folgten ihm, beobachteten aber, wie Aragorn und Jaime Siané stützten.

Wie in einem Dämmerzustand stolperte Siané den Weg entlang. Sie spürte, wie zwei Arme sie festhielten und sah auch einen Augenblick lang, dass es Aragorn und einer der Ritter aus Teslon war. Doch ihr schwindeliges Gefühl im Kopf ließ sie schnell wieder die Augen schließen.

Nach einer ihr endlos scheinenden Zeit blieben sie stehen. Einmal kurz schlug sie ihre Augen auf und konnte nun über das Land Rohan blicken. Sie meinte sogar, sich am Horizont die Umrisse Edoras einzubilden. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen und tauchte die karge Landschaft in ein wunderschönes Licht. Trotz dieser Aussicht schloss Siané wieder die Augen. Es ging ihr einfach besser, wenn sie dies tat.

Als sie spürte, wie sie vorsichtig auf den Boden gesetzt wurde, hob sie aber doch wieder ihre Augenlider. Gandalf und Aragorn knieten vor ihr und betrachteten ihre Stirn mit kritischem Blick.

„Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus. Legolas, hol mir doch bitte was von dem Königskraut in meiner Tasche. Ach, und wenn du dabei bist eine kleine Schüssel und die restlichen Kräuter auch.." Siané sah, wie der Elb sich geschwind in Bewegung setzte und einen Moment später mit den gefragten Dingen zurückkam. Aragorn zog einige Blätter aus einem Beutel, zerrieb sie im Wasser und tauchte ein Stück Stoff hinein. Vorsichtig begann er dann, sie Wunde an ihrer Stirn abzutupfen. Sie zuckte einmal kurz zurück, als sie ein starkes Brennen verspürte, versuchte dann aber still zu halten. Sie wusste, es würde ihr helfen. Legolas hatte ihr schon einmal mit einem solchen Gemisch geholfen. _‚Komisch.. Schon wieder eine Wunde an der Stirn. Es scheint mich zu verfolgen..'_ Sie lächelte über ihren Gedanken und atmete den Duft der Kräuter ein, der ihren Geist ein wenig aufklärte. Das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach und sie konnte wieder die Augen öffnen, ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Ja, sie glaubte sogar, sie könne wieder allein laufen.

„Danke.. Es geht mir schon wieder besser." Sie lächelte in Aragorns Richtung, der aber nur skeptisch die Stirn kraus zog.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus." Sie erschreckte sich, da sich seine Stimme wirklich besorgt anhörte.

„Aber, es geht wirklich schon wieder..."

„Das mag sein.. Aber der Schnitt ist tief und die Wunde wird nicht so schnell heilen. Es sei denn.." Sie schluckte. Was? Was denn?

„Es sei denn? Sprich dich etwas klarer aus." Legolas hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und begutachtete die Stirn von Siané ebenfalls.

„Uh, das ist aber wirklich tief." Merry beugte sich zu ihr und deutete ein leichtes Würgen an. Dann kramte er schnell einen versilberten Becher aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihr ihn entgegen. „Guck mal da rein. Vielleicht weißt du dann, was wir meinen.." Dankend nahm sie ihn entgegen und blickte in ihr verschwommenes Antlitz. Was sie sah, ließ sie erschaudern. Ein tiefer Riss zog sich an der rechten Seite ihrer Stirn entlang, an dessen Seiten die Haut ein wenig merkwürdig herabhing. Mir Grausen wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab und gab Merry den Becher zurück.

„Und was passiert nun damit?" Sie deutete mit dem Finger ungefähr auf die Stelle, wo sich ihre Wunde befand.

„Die Kräuter lindern für eine Weile die Schmerzen und dein Schwindelgefühl. Aber ich denke, das muss genäht werden." Siané rutschte ein Stück zurück.

„Genäht?" Aragorn nickte und sie fühlte, wie Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg. „NEIN! Vergesst es.. Das lass ich nicht mit mir machen!" Auf allen Vieren versuchte sie noch ein Stück von der Gruppe wegzukommen.

„Tja, das geschieht mit Mädchen, die Zwerge treten.." Gimli setzte sich lachend auf einen Stein in der Nähe und beobachtete das Spektakel.

„Lass deine blöden Witze!" Legolas war aufgestanden und setzte sich hinter Siané.

„Nun, welch ein Pech, dass wir keinen Heiler hier haben." Hysterisch kichernd drehte sie sich um und fing den Blick des Elben auf, der sie mitleidig ansah.

„Siané, ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich kenne niemanden, der so gut mit der Nadel umgehen kann, wie Aragorn." Schnell fügte er aber noch hinzu. „Ich meine natürlich nur bei Verletzungen."

„WAAAS? Ihr wollte doch nicht.. Nein, nein! Ich will das nicht. Das tut bestimmt wahnsinnig weh. Außerdem könnt ihr doch nicht mit einer Nadel durch meine Haut..." Den Tränen nahe sah sie Legolas flehend an, der ihr nur die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Innerlich schluchzte sie auf. Sie wusste noch genau, wie ihr Bruder sich beim Spielen verletzt hatte, als sie noch ganz klein waren. Er hatte sich am Arm die Haut aufgeschnitten, als er auf eine große Tonscherbe gefallen war. Er hatte bitterlich geweint, als sie seine Verletzung genäht hatten. Auch heute sprach er noch manchmal von den Schmerzen, die man dabei erleiden muss. Und nun sollte sie dran sein?

„Nun, wir werden das tun müssen. Oder willst du ewig eine große Narbe auf der Stirn behalten?" Auf Aragorns Frage hin schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf, doch ihm entging dies nicht. „Gut.. Dann lasst es uns schnell hinter uns bringen. Legolas, vielleicht hältst du sie fest?" Schockiert drehte sie sich wieder um. Wieso sollte er sie festhalten? Doch sie ahnte schon, warum Aragorn den Elben darum gebeten hatte. Er hatte aus seiner Tasche eine kleine, dünne Nadel gekramt und suchte noch nach passendem ‚Garn' um die Wunde zu verschließen.

„Nun, ich habe alles." Aragorn kam auf sie zu und kniete sich wieder vor sie hin. Sie spürte, wie Legolas von hinten ganz nah an sie heranrutschte und einen Arm um ihren Körper legte.

„Gib mir deine Hand!" Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung und legte ihre rechte Hand in seine. Die andere verkrampfte sie vorsichtshalber schon mal in ihrem Reitgewand.

„Also, wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet." Mit weißem Gesicht verzogen sich die vier Hobbits. Anscheinend wollten sie sich das nicht mit ansehen und schlichen sich für einige Zeit einige Meter davon. Wie gerne wäre sie mit ihnen gegangen. _‚Ob ich wohl auch so blass im Gesicht bin, wie die Vier?'_ Sie ahnte nicht, dass die Kleinen im Gegensatz zu ihr noch eine Menge Farbe im Gesicht hatten.

Sie beobachtete genau, wie Aragorn die Nadel präparierte und eigentlich bereit war, sie an ihrer Stirn anzusetzen. Worauf wartete er denn noch?

_„Legolas, ich weiß, dass ist ziemlich schwer, aber würdest du sie irgendwie ablenken?"_ Siané blickte unschlüssig zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie sprachen in der elbischen Sprache, von der sie schon eine Menge gehört hatte. Natürlich verstand sie nicht ein Wort. _„Ich werde mich bemühen. Quäl sie aber nicht zu lange.."_ Ein Nicken folgte auf Legolas' Satz und Siané versuchte Krampfhaft das kurze Gespräch irgendwohin einzuordnen.

Doch dann spürte sie, wie Aragorn eine Hand an ihre Wange legte und sie festhielt. Auch Gandalf hielt vorsichtig ihren Kopf fest, anscheinend eine Maßnahme, dass sie ihn nicht zurückziehen konnte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz, fühlte dann aber einen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr, der von dem hinter ihr sitzenden Elben kam. Ganz leise, so dass es niemand außer ihr hören konnte, flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr. „Waaaaas???" Sie stieß einen empörten Ton aus und lief knallrot an. Dann, urplötzlich spürte sie etwas stechendes an ihrer Stirn. Aragorn hatte die Nadel durch ihre Haut gestochen und war nun dabei, die Wunde zuzunähen. Siané aber war immer noch so von Empörung und Schock hin und her gerissen, dass Aragorn fertig war, bevor sie den Schmerz richtig zu spüren bekam. Drei Stiche später legte er die Nadel wieder aus der Hand und ließ Siané erst mal wieder Luftholen.

--------*°*---------

„Siané!!!" Die vier Hobbits kamen wieder auf sie zugelaufen, nachdem sich Gandalf, Legolas und Aragorn zurückgezogen hatten. Doch sie hörte nicht auf die Stimmen von Frode, Sam, Merry und Pippin. Wie durch einen Nebel sah sie die Gestalt von Legolas, der ein Stück entfernt von den anderen stand. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt?

„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, mein Freund. Sie hat nicht einen Gedanken an das Nähen mehr verschwendet. Was hast du ihr bloß gesagt?" Außer Hörweite unterhielten sich Aragorn und Legolas. Sie waren froh, dass Siané nicht vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen war, wie das bei Frauen oftmals der Fall war.

„Ach, das ist doch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache wir können morgen wieder aufbrechen. Wenn wir uns beeilen kommen wir dann schon früh in Edoras an." Aragorn nickte dem Elbenprinzen zu und sagte den anderen bescheid, sie können anfangen das Lager aufzubauen.

Als es dunkel wurde, saßen sie zusammen am Feuer und lauschten einer Geschichte, die Aragorn aus Gondor zu berichten wusste. Siané aber schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Legolas hatte dies schon lange bemerkt und wusste auch, dass er daran schuld war. Trotzdem sah er im Moment keine Möglichkeit, sich bei ihr dafür zu entschuldigen.

_‚Verrückt.. Wenn ich daran denke, schlägt mein Herz furchtbar schnell. Dabei.. Dabei hat er.. Verflucht, wie konnte er mir das sagen?'_ Sie stand auf und ging in den Schatten hinein. Die anderen blickten ihr hinterher, folgten ihr aber nicht, als auch Legolas aufstand und ihr nachging.

_‚Wie kann er nur? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich nun mit ihm umgehen soll.. **„Ich möchte mit dir schlafen.."** Verdammt, das hat sich noch niemand herausgenommen und doch.. Was mach ich hier nur?' _ Sie drehte sich erschrocken um, als sie eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Genau, wie sie es erwartet hatte, stand Legolas hinter ihr. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen?

„Siané, es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Wieso tat es ihm leid? „Aragorn sagte mir, ich solle dich ablenken, damit du den Schmerz nicht spürst. Ich dachte mir, dass du verwirrt sein wirst und habe es deshalb gesagt. Sei mir deswegen nicht böse." Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er hatte das nur getan, um sie zu erschrecken? Gut, es hatte gewirkt und sie abgelenkt. Aber trotzdem.. So mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen.

„Warum? Ich mein, das war so unfair. Weißt du, wie sehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe? Warum du das getan hast? Ob dir wirklich was an mir liegt oder du nur versuchst, mich ins... Argh, verdammt. Du bist wirklich der dämlichste Kerl beziehungsweise Elb, der mir je untergekommen ist!!" Sauer drehte sie ihm wieder den Rücken zu. Er sollte nicht sehen, das sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. War sie in ihn verliebt? War sie es wirklich? Wenn nicht, warum tat es dann so verdammt weh?

Als sie zwei Hände spürte, die sich von hinten um ihren Körper schlangen, rannen ihre Tränen entgültig ihre Wangen herab. Legolas stützte seine Stirn auf ihrer Schulter ab und zog sie dicht an sich. Sie zitterte.. Außerdem spürte sie, wie sich unter ihrem leisen Schluchzen ihr Brustkorb ruckartig hob und senkte.

Mit einem leichten Druck am Arm schob er sie herum und blickte sie nun an. Mit dem Daumen wischte er ihr eine Träne von der Wange und zog sie dann wieder zu sich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren, von denen ein paar über seine Schulter fielen. Sie weinte nicht mehr. Trotzdem war sie immer noch sauer auf ihn. Wie konnte er nur? „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Glaube mir, du bist mir nicht gleichgültig. Ich habe solange darüber nachgedacht. Du bist mir alles andere als gleichgültig." Seine Worte waren leise, aber sie verstand sie. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Nun stand er vor ihr. Seine dunklen Augen blickten schuldbewusst auf sie nieder. Sie lächelte fröhlich. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Wie denn auch?

„Siané?" Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite und legte einen fragenden Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Was denn?" Ihre Stimme war immer noch sehr leise, aus Angst sie könne die wunderbare Stimmung verderben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich aber, als sie seine Lippen einen Moment auf ihren spürte. Es war kein wirklicher Kuss, nur eine flüchtige Berührung. Seine Lippen strichen einen Moment über die ihren und waren genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Nur seinen warmen Atem spürte sie noch auf ihrer Haut, als er ihr etwas zugeflüstert hatte. _‚Milin cen'[1]_hatte er gesagt und war dann wieder in Richtung Feuer verschwunden. Was auch immer dies bedeutet haben mochte, sie war unglaublich glücklich.

--------*°*---------

Die Nacht verging schnell, denn sie konnte trotz ihres Herzklopfens sofort einschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich auch nicht mehr so gerädert, wie sonst. Nur ein paar ihrer Muskeln schmerzten noch. Außerdem begrüßte sie ein leichter, aber doch stechender, Schmerz in der Stirn.

Als sie sich zu den anderen gesetzt hatte, begann Aragorn auch gleich wieder die heutige Route festzulegen, die ihr sofort blendend gefiel.

„Wir werden die Pferde nun ein Stück bergab führen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, dann können wir wieder aufsetzen und reiten. Ich würde sagen, dass wir gegen Mittag schon auf der Ebene von Rohan sind und direkt auf Edoras zureiten können, dass wir dann am frühen Abend erreichen. Beeilen wir uns und wir haben heute Nacht ein weiches Bett." Siané war die erste, die freudig aufsprang. Ein weiches Bett, ja, dafür würde sie sich beeilen.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lang, da waren sie wieder auf einem steinigen Weg, der sie vom Pass herunterführte...

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

[1] Milin cen – Ich liebe dich

Fertig!! Eigentlich wollte ich ja schon in diesem Teil in Edoras angekommen sein, aber nun hat sich so was ergeben. Dann eben im nächsten. Und da ich dafür schon ganz viele Ideen habe, werde ich morgen gleich weiterschreiben. Heißt, dass ihr ganz bald den neuen Teil vor euch liegen haben werdet. Versprochen! _;-)_

_Und nun noch mal zu euren Reviews: Danke, danke, danke.. °knuddel°_

_@ Mira-chan: Ja, Gimli macht sich ein Hobby daraus, die beiden zu stören. Tut mir leid, aber wir wollen sie ja nicht zu schnell zusammen bringen.^^_

_@ Cherry15: Keine Angst. Noch ist die Story nicht zu Ende und ich denke, dass passiert auch nicht allzu bald. Dafür hab ich einfach noch viel zu viele Ideen._

_@ Hitokiri_Kurai: Sorry, aber schneller ging's nicht. Vielleicht klappt's nächstes mal. °knuddel°_

_@ bluelady: Wow, du findest, ich sei schnell fertig? Ich find ja eigentlich, dass ich zu langsam bin, aber wenn du das sagst. ;-)_

_@ADD02: Danke für das Lob. °freu° Wusste gar nicht, dass meine FF empfohlen wurde. °stolzbin° °riesig freu° Wie gut, dass du's mir gesagt hast. °knuddel°_

_@ Sister_of_dragon: °knuddelknutsch° Danke für die Empfehlung. Wahnsinn, das ist so lieb. Weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. ;)_

_@ Aeril: Ich würde gerne die Reiterszenen weiter ausschmücken. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich kaum Ahnung davon. Aber vielleicht klappt es demnächst ja noch.^^_

_@ Littlechen: Hey, das mit dem Vorbild.. Da übertreibst du aber ein bissel. So gut bin ich auch wieder nicht. Und du bist immerhin gut genug, um mich nicht als Vorbild zu nehmen. °knuddel° Aber es ist voll lieb von dir._

_@ BlackPearl: Okay, Tigi lass ich mir ja noch gefallen. Aber Tigilleinchen? °heul° Klingt das nicht nach Tigerente? Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich drauf komme, aber ich musste sofort dran denken. °g° Ah ja.. Schokokuchen. Dafür bekommst du im nächsten Teil eine extra lange Knuffelszene. :D_

_@ Meldis: Gut, bleiben wir beim Tigi.. :D Und auf das Angebot mit den Zaubersprüchen komm ich sicher noch zurück. °knuddel° Später werden die wohl noch sehr wichtig. ;)_

_@ Asahi: Und? Wie war's nun in Florida? °auch mal hinmöcht° Aber mal eben noch mal zur Mary sue: Was war denn genau übertrieben an Siané? Ich mein, das mit der Hexe hat sich ja nun schon länger herausgestellt. Sie hat sich keinem Ork gestellt, sondern ist abgehauen und der Zauber ist ihr nur durch Angst gelungen. Außerdem schein ich ne absolut andere Auffassung von Mary Sue zu haben, als du.. :D Ich dachte immer, es geht um: Sie ist perfekt, er verliebt sich sofort in sie, sie kommen im zweiten Teil zusammen, heiraten, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.. ;) Na und Siané ist nicht perfekt. Außerdem hab ich ne große Story um sie herumgesponnen. Legolas und sie sind nach 12 Teilen immer noch nicht zusammen und es passiert noch eine Menge mehr.. Also was genau ist falsch? °g°_

_@ Shelley: Danke für die aufmunternden Worte. °knuddel°_

_@ Varie: Was Melamin heißt? Nun ja, such doch mal im Internet danach. ;D Solange Siané es noch nicht weiß, verrat ich es noch nicht. Aber die meisten wissen es sicher eh. Trotzdem: Sie wird selbst noch nachforschen, was da für eine Bedeutung hinter steckt. Heißt, wenn du's im Netz nicht findest, wirst du es im nächsten oder übernächsten Teil erfahren. °knuddel°_


	13. Auch Elben kennen Eifersucht

Herz zu erobern Auch Elben kennen Eifersucht 

_Disclaimer:_ Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Tolkiens Meisterwerk ‚Der Herr der Ringe' und verdiene keinen Cent an meiner Geschichte. (Wer würde mir denn auch etwas dafür geben? _°lol°_)

_A/N:_ Juhuuu! Danke für die vielen, lieben Reviews! _°knuddelknutsch°_ Am Ende mehr dazu._^^_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern Auch Elben kennen Eifersucht 

Zitternd drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett um. Die Augen hielt sie geschlossen. Außerdem versuchte sie, die grausamen Geräusche zu ignorieren. Aber es half nicht. Hoffnungsvoll drückte sie sich das weiße Kissen über den Kopf und dämpfte damit die Schreie ein wenig. Vielleicht würde sie es schaffen nun einzuschlafen? Einen Moment später setzte sie sich aber aufrecht hin und ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie atmete schwer. Mit dem Kissen hatte sie zwar die Geräusche leiser werden lassen, aber auch die Luftzufuhr gestoppt. Nun wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Sie musste aufhören sich über diese Geräusche Gedanken zu machen. Lady Alenil hatte ihr gesagt, dass es für sie völlig ungefährlich sei. Und obwohl Maeglin ihr irgendwie Vertrauen schenkte, so fürchtete sie sich trotzdem vor diesen wimmernden Schreien.

Sie entschloss sich einen Moment später aufzustehen. Ihr weißes Nachthemd fiel bis zu den Knöcheln über ihren Körper und zeigte auch die Farben der verschiedenen Schwesternschaften. Ruhig schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und öffnete leise ihre Tür. Wie erwartet, wurden die Schreie lauter und sie erschauderte. Hastig schloss sie ihr Zimmer hinter sich und rannte den Gang entlang. Nach der nächsten Biegung erreichte sie dir Tür, an die sie wollte. Sie war aus schwerem Holz gemacht und eigentlich mit einem dicken Schloss versehen. Heute Nacht war sie jedoch offen. Durch den Spalt der geöffneten Tür warf sie einen Blick und schaute nur in das tiefe Schwarz der unter ihr liegenden Gewölbe.

Mutig zog sie die Tür noch weiter auf und schlüpfte in das dunkle Treppenhaus. Hier waren die Schreie unerträglich laut. Durchsetzt von Schmerzen und Angst, konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass die Wesen hier unten unerträgliche Qualen erleiden mussten. Warum tat sie dies eigentlich? Sie wusste, dass ihre Strafe viel schmerzhafter werden würde, als ihre Letzte. Und trotzdem konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht vertreiben. Vielleicht würde die Angst in der Nacht nachlassen, wenn sie die Orks wirklich hinter fest verschlossenen Türen sah. Aber wenn sie nun jemand aus versehen hier einsperren würde? Panisch drehte sie sich um. Durch den Spalt der Tür fiel ein fahles Licht hinein. Nein, sie würde jetzt dort hinunter gehen.

Mit der rechten Hand tastete sie nach dem Treppengeländer und fand ein Stück aus morschem Holz, dass wahrscheinlich als Halt diente. Langsam und möglichst leise ging sie die vielen Stufen hinunter. Wie viele es waren wusste sie nicht, als sie unten ankam. Viele waren es gewesen und sie hatte das Gefühl, mit jedem Schritt seien die Schreie lauter geworden.

Ihre Augen erfassten nichts als die Dunkelheit hier unten. Mit der Hand tastete sie sich nach vorne und berührte die kalte, feuchte Wand der Kerkers. Hier unten stank es. Es war eine Mischung aus Tod, Blut und Schweiß. Maeglin ekelte sich schrecklich, ging aber weiter, als sie einen Feuerschein hinter der nächsten Ecke erblickte. Doch als sie langsam auf ihn zugehen wollte, spürte sie etwas auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken wollte sie loslaufen, doch sie wurde festgehalten und ihr Mund von einer Hand verschlossen, damit sie nicht schreien konnte.

Ängstlich stellte sie fest, dass sie in eine Ecke gezogen wurde. Sie verhielt sich so ruhig wie möglich, denn sie spürte etwas spitzes in ihrem Rücken. Vielleicht ein Messer? Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt. Angst, solche Angst hatte sie schon einmal gehabt. An dem Tag, an dem sie entführt wurde.

Etwas bewegte sich am anderen Ende des Ganges und sie sah mehrere Frauen in dunklen Gewändern, die sich auf die Verließe weit entfernt von der Tür zu bewegten. Als diese vorbei waren, spürte sie einen Ruck, der durch ihren Körper ging und sie wurde herumgerissen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen blickte sie in das Gesicht eines Mädchens. Sie musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein, aber keine Novizin mehr. Sie hatte einen warnenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und Maeglin senkte schüchtern ihr Haupt. Nun würde sie ihre Strafe also doch bekommen. Hätte sie vorhin doch bloß kehrt gemacht..

„Was machst du hier unten? Novizinnen haben hier nichts zu verlieren!" Ihre Stimme klang nicht so hart, wie Maeglin es erwartet hatte. Es lag Sorge darin aber auch etwas, was sich nach Belehrung anhörte.

„Ich.. Ich.. Verzeiht, ich habe nicht schlafen können... Ich.. Die Schreie.. Ich wollte wissen, wo sie herkommen." Sie hatte ihren Blick immer noch auf einen unglaublich Interessanten Fleck auf dem Boden gerichtet.

„Sei froh, dass du an mich geraten bist. Lady Elanor ist hier unten. Wenn sie dich gefunden hätte.. Du kennst die Strafen in der Burg." Maeglin nickte und ließ sich von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen zur Treppe ziehen. Schnellen Schrittes liefen sie diese nach oben und machten auf dem Flur der Novizinnen wieder halt.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer? Wie ist dein Name?" Das Mädchen funkelte sie nun doch böse an. Normalerweise hätte sich Maeglin nicht von einer gleichaltrigen herumschubsen lassen, wusste aber, dass Aufgenommene hier immer mit Respekt behandelt werden mussten.

„Ich heiße Maeglin.. Dort drüben ist es." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die linke Seite des Flures und auf eine dunkle, alte Tür. Sie wurde sofort wieder am Arm gezogen und in Bewegung gesetzt. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fand sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder, doch sie war nicht allein. Das Mädchen hatte sich auf einen ihrer Stühle gesetzt und sah sie an. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich. Maeglin wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und wartete ab.

„Mein Name ist Elí. Ich bin eine Aufgenommene und möchte einmal zur grünen Schwesternschaft gehören. Mädchen, du bist unglaublich.. Einfach da reinzuschleichen.." Sie fing an zu lachen und streifte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs vom Kopf, den sie die ganze Zeit um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Viele schwarze Locken, von denen Maeglin vorhin nur ein paar gesehen hatte, fielen auf ihre Schultern und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Maeglin assoziierte als erstes ‚Füchsin' mit ihrem Antlitz, denn ihre Nase war spitz, ihre Augen etwas schräg angewinkelt und von dichten Wimpern umrahmt. Sie war hübsch. Auch, wenn ihre Augen einen eigenartigen Glanz hatten. Einen Glanz, über den sie sich noch lange Fragen stellen würde...

--------*°*---------

Es wunderte Maeglin nicht sehr, dass sie Elí anblickte, als sie am frühen Morgen wieder ihre Augen öffnete. Sie hatte ihr gesagt, sie würde sie heute abholen. Warum, das konnte sich das blonde Mädchen nicht erklären. Doch das sollte sie schon bald erfahren.

„Maeglin!! Komm endlich raus aus dem Bett. Du weißt doch, wenn ich dich nicht verraten soll, musst du auf mich hören." Wunderbar. Was war nun besser? Einmal eine Strafe bekommen oder von einer Aufgenommenen erpresst zu werden? Maeglin entschied sich für letzteres und schlüpfte rasch in ihr Novizinnenkleid. Sie hatte es kaum übergezogen, da packte Elí sie am Arm und zog sie in den Flur hinaus.

„Du kommst heute mit mir mit. Ich habe dich von Alenil befreien lassen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe bei einigen Studien. Du schweigst darüber, klar?" Sie hob drohend den Finger, aber Maeglin spürte, dass es nicht wirklich böse gemeint war. Anscheinend tat auch Elí etwas, dass ihr nicht wirklich erlaubt war.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, aus der Burg hinaus. Einige Ritter, die als Wache am Tor standen nickten ihnen kurz zu und richteten ihre Augen dann wieder auf die Geschehnisse um sie herum. Tirell war eine kleine Stadt. Maeglin wunderte sich zuerst, dass sie kaum Frauen auf den Straßen sah, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder an die Worte Alenils. Nur die Männer und Kinder der Frauen der Burg lebten hier. Und auch so herrschte hier eigentlich reges Treiben.

Elí führte Maeglin über die Hauptstraße. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass es die solche sein könnte. Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig, als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in einer engen Nebengasse wiederfand.

Elí öffnete eine alte Tür, hinter der Maeglin alles erwartet hatte, aber nicht das, was sie nun sah. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, einen Raum vorzufinden, in dem es kalt war. Und feucht. Und außerdem noch modrig roch. Mit verstaubten Möbeln oder mit gar keinen.. Spinnenweben an den Fenstern und einem glitschigen Boden. Tja, aber da lag sie wohl weit daneben. Der Raum war heimelig eingerichtet. Mit hübsch bezogenen Bänken, ein paar Kerzen und Büchern. Außerdem war es sauber. Einige Frauen befanden sich darin, die Maeglin teilweise schon als vollwertige Schwestern kannte. Was war hier bloß los?

Bevor sie aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde sie leicht in den Raum gestupst. Die Frauen wurden schnell auf sie aufmerksam und verstummten, als Elí etwas sagen wollte. „Hört mir bitte zu. Das ist das Mädchen, dass ich gestern Abend in den Kerkern gefunden habe. Wie ich heute Morgen auch noch herausgefunden habe und wie ihr alle spüren solltet, ist sie keine Hexe. Vielleicht kann sie die Macht berühren, aber sie ist nicht begabt genug, um eine Gefahr für sich selbst darzustellen. Nein, sie ist nur ein Opfer Elanors. Eines ihrer vielen Opfer. Unser Verdacht bestätigt sich..." Sie machte eine Pause und blickte in die Runde. Maeglin verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Erstrecht nicht, als eine der älteren Frauen eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte und leise und schockiert _‚schwarze Schwesternschaft'_ flüsterte.

--------*°*---------

In Rohan neigte sich die Sonne zum Horizont und tauchte noch einmal das Land in atemberaubendes Rot. Siané hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit die Stadt Edoras erspäht und stieg nun freudig vom Elbenpferd herunter. Sie standen vor dem Tor der Stadt, die prachtvoll vor ihnen lag. Anscheinend herrschte reges Treiben, denn sie sah einige Menschen auf den Wegen wuseln.

Gimli pfiff einmal kurz durch die Zähne, als er die Stadt sah. Er hatte sie noch ganz anders in Erinnerung. Unter König Eomér schien sie sehr gediehen zu sein. Auch die anderen schienen erstaunt zu sein. Die Häuser waren prachtvoller geworden, außerdem hatte sich die Stadt ein wenig ausgebreitet.

Die Gruppe nahm die Zügel der Pferde in die Hand und betrat die Stadt. Siané folgte ihnen und bildete das Schlusslicht. Manchmal blieb sie stehen und sah sich ein wenig um, so dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Aragorn mit den Wachen sprach, um eine Audienz bei König Eomér zu bekommen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Stallungen, die sich an ein Gasthaus anschlossen. Ein Schild über der Tür verriet ihr den Namen _‚Goldene Tafel'_, doch ihr Blick blieb auf den Stallungen haften. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder war es wirklich? ...

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da hieß Eomér die Gruppe willkommen. Aragorn verbeugte sich leicht vor dem König von Rohan, bevor er ihn kurz und lachend umarmte. Lange Zeit war vergangen seit dem Ringkrieg und diese hatte er genutzt, um sich als guter König zu erweisen.

„Solche Gäste hätte ich nicht erwartet. Warum habt ihr keine Nachricht geschickt, ich hätte ein Fest veranstalten lassen." Eomér sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, lächelte dann aber wieder.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um mit dir die neuen und besseren Zeiten zu feiern. Wir wollen hier eine Pause machen. Lieber blieben wir länger, aber wir werden wahrscheinlich morgen wieder weiterreiten. Ich möchte so schnell es geht in Bruchtal sein." Aragorn wollte dem König das Ziel der Reise eigentlich verschweigen, spürte aber, dass dieser interessiert dreinschaute. Bestimmt musste er ihm in den nächsten Augenblicken doch davon erzählen. Glücklicherweise fragte der König von Rohan doch noch nicht nach und hob nur eine Hand um einen Diener kommen zu lassen.

„Bereite Zimmer für die Nacht für unsere 8 Gäste. Außerdem möchte ich Speis und Trank vom Feinsten heute Abend für den König von Gondor und seine Freunde serviert haben."

Der Diener wollte davoneilen, als Legolas ihn aufhielt.

„Wir sind aber 9. Verzeiht, aber ihr habt euch verzählt. Die Ritter aus Teslon und die beiden Ritter der Garde sind gleich ins Gasthaus gegangen, aber trotzdem sind wir neun." Der Diener nickte Legolas stirnrunzelnd zu und verschwand dann durch eine der Seitentüren.

„Verzählt habe ich mich sicher nicht, Legolas Thranduillon. Vor mir stehen 8 von euch. Wo habt ihr die letzte Person versteckt?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als sich Legolas suchend umdrehte..

„Wo ist sie denn?" Merry schien nun auch endlich Sianés fehlen aufgefallen zu sein. „Ist sie denn nicht mit uns reingekommen?" Die anderen Hobbits zuckten mit den Schultern. Hatten sie doch nicht auf sie geachtet.

  
"Ich seh eben nach ihr. Sie wird bestimmt draußen sein." Legolas wandte sich um und verließ den Saal. Die anderen wollten sich wieder an Eomér richten, als sich der Zwerg wieder zu Wort meldete. „Ich helf ihm dabei.." Er lief Legolas nach draußen nach. Die anderen schauten ihm erst etwas skeptisch nach, zuckten dann aber nur wieder mit den Schultern.

... „Sternenstaub!! Was tust du hier? Verrückt dich altes Mädchen hier zu sehen!" Siané war in die Stallungen getreten und betrachtete eines der vielen schönen Pferde. Diese Stute war braun und hatte viele helle Flecken auf dem Fell. Sie lächelte, als sie die Stute streichelte, die sie vor einiger Zeit abgeworfen hatte. Damals hatte sie Angst vor ihr gehabt, aber nachdem sie nun schon viele Tage auf einem Pferd unterwegs war, schien diese Angst wie weggeblasen. Und auch das Tier schien sie erkannt zu haben, denn es tänzelte aufgeregt in seiner Box.

„Meine Dame, könnten sie bitte mein Pferd in Frieden lassen? Es hat einen langen Ritt hinter sich und braucht Ruhe." Eine männliche Stimme ertönte hinter ihr, dass einen fröhlichen Schimmer in Sianés Augen erscheinen ließ_. ‚Das war doch..'_ Als sie sich umdrehte bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. „Alés!!!" Quietschend fiel sie dem jungen Mann, mit den kurzen braunen Haaren, um den Hals. Dieser hatte erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen, erkannte dann aber bald, wen er da wieder in seiner Arme schließen durfte.

„Sina? Was tust du in Edoras? ... Man bin ich froh dich wiederzusehen..." Er drückte sie fester an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Alés, du erdrückst mich.. He!!" Sie schob ihn ein wenig lachend von sich weg, um ihm dann noch einmal in die Arme zu fallen. 

„Wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht gesehen? Vier Monate? Mehr bestimmt. Viel zu lange.." Alés nickte und streichelte gedankenverloren über ihr Haar. Siané schloss schnurrend die Augen, nicht ahnend, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

--------*°*---------

„Wer is'n das?" Legolas schreckte hoch. Er hatte sich so sehr auf Siané und diesen Typen konzentriert, dass er die heranschlurfenden Schritte Gimlis nicht gehört hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie scheinen sich ja zu kennen." Legolas war erst vor einigen Minuten aus dem Palast getreten. Er brauchte sich nicht lange nach Siané umblicken, denn die tiefstehende Sonne ließ ihr rotes Haar auffällig in der Sonne leuchten. Seit diesem Augenblick, als er sie sah, stand er nun hier. Auf der kleinen Treppe, die eigentlich zu Eomérs Hallen führte. Wie versteinert beobachtete er, wie dieser Fremde sie in seine Arme schloss. Sein Herz hatte sich bei dem Anblick verkrampft. War sie eines der Menschenmädchen, die freie Zeit nutzten, um ihren Liebhaber zu betrügen? Hatte sie einen anderen und sich trotzdem Legolas genähert? Seine Augenbrauen zog er nachdenklich nach unten. Konnte das sein?

„Oh, ich finde sie machen einen sehr vertrauten Eindruck. Na, er ist aus ihrem Stand. Passt ganz gut." Gimli hatte Legolas aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Wieso musste der Zwerg so taktlos sein?

„Was meinst du damit?" Er unterdrückte einen sauren Klang in seiner Stimme und blickte auf seinen Freund herunter.

„Och, er scheint aus ihrer Schicht zu kommen. Eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen macht keinen Ärger. Außerdem hat er kurze Haare." Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Was war das denn bitte für ein Grund?

„Drück dich doch mal deutlicher aus." Nun doch mit bösem Gesichtsausdruck, funkelte er Gimli an.

„Ihr Vater mag das doch. Also eine unproblematische Beziehung. Nicht so etwas, wie du und sie." Legolas wurde blass. Natürlich hatten seine Freunde gemerkt, dass er etwas für dieses Mädchen empfand. Aber fanden sie es alle so unschicklich und schwierig? Eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er konnte zu seinen Gefühlen stehen. Aber wenn sie fest vergeben war?

„Oh, sie geht mit ihm weg.." Gimli deutete grinsend auf die beiden, die sich anscheinend ins Gasthaus begeben wollten. Legolas schaute demonstrativ weg.

„Soll sie doch. Lass uns wieder reingehen. König Eomér wartet sicher auf uns." Es war eine dumme Ausrede. Eomér würde es verstehen, wenn sie länger wegblieben. Aber Legolas wollte sich nicht mit ansehen, wie Siané mit einem anderen wegging um wer weiß was zu machen. Gimli sah darin einen Vorteil. Er konnte den Elben wunderbar aufziehen.

„Du scheinst eifersüchtig zu sein." Lachend lief der Zwerg neben dem Prinzen her.

„Red keinen Unsinn. Interessiert mich nicht." Legolas beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um den Zwerg abzuhängen. Doch dieser hopste einfach weiterhin neben ihm her.

„Wenn es nicht so ist, warum bist du dann so sauer?" Gimli grinste hämisch. Legolas, der sich einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht erlaubt hatte, sparte sich eine Antwort. Es würde eh alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

--------*°*---------

„Ja, und nun bin ich also in Edoras. Du hast mir ja schon viel davon erzählt. Trotzdem ist es viel schöner, wenn man es selbst sieht." Siané schloss ihre Erzählung über die Reise, in der sie wohlweißlich alles über ihre Gefährten wegließ. Alés musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass es die Ringgemeinschaft war, die sie zu ihrer Mutter begleiteten.

„Das hört sich ja spannend an. Meine Reisen verlaufen nie so aufregend. Andererseits kaufe ich ja auch nur Waren für die beiden Stände ein." Siané nickte nur und schluckte ihr Essen hinunter. Alés hatte sie ins Gasthaus gebracht und etwas für sie beide bestellt. Erst, nachdem ihr der köstliche Geruch in die Nase stieg, spürte sie wie hungrig sie doch war. Und auch das weiche Bett kam ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen. Der Boden war in manchen Nächten unerträglich hart." Sie lächelte ihren Gegenüber an und dieser grinste wissend zurück. Auch er hatte oft die Nächte ohne Matratze verflucht.

„Vielleicht vermisst du ja auch ein heißes Bad? Denn mit Verlaub, du riechst furchtbar." Siané begann zu husten. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich wollte sie mal wieder baden. Aber das Bett war ihr im ersten Moment verlockender vorgekommen.

„Ich glaube ein solcher Geruch ist normal, wenn man so viele Tage unterwegs ist. Und die anderen hätten eine Verzögerung wegen eines Bades nicht durchgehen lassen. Männer eben." Sie verdrehte die Augen, was bei Alés auch gleich Wirkung zeigte.

„Also im Moment rieche ich bei weitem besser als du, Sina!!" Er streckte ihr lachend die Zunge raus und sie stimmte mit ein.

„Sei froh, dass du es bist. Ein anderer hätte sich für solche Bemerkungen einen Tritt eingehandelt." Sie stand auf und begleitete Alés nach oben. Dort hatte er ein Zimmer gemietet, dass er wohl bis übermorgen behielt. Danach wollte er wieder Richtung Teslon aufbrechen. Er wartete solange, da er auf einen Gefährten hoffte. Niuin reiste auch des öfteren zu anderen Städten, um für den Stand seiner Familie Waren einzukaufen. Alés und er waren immer froh, wenn sie den Weg gemeinsam zurücklegten. Dieser war aber noch auf dem Weg von Minas Tirith hierher und würde erst in den nächsten Tagen ankommen. Zumindest sagte Alés das.

„Sina, ich hab übrigens was für dich. Ich war an deinem Geburtstag ja nicht da. Und wenn sich unsere Wege gleich wieder trennen, sollst du's jetzt haben." Alés schloss die Tür auf und ließ Siané eintreten. Es war mit einem Kamin ausgestattet, hatte einen kleinen Tisch und ein breites Bett darin stehen. Es war zwar karg eingerichtet, aber trotzdem gemütlich. Mit langen Schritten ging sie zum Fenster, dass ihr einen Blick auf den Palast gestattete. Zumindest auf die Seite davon, auf der einige Balkone angebracht waren. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder stand Legolas auf einem von ihnen? _‚Unsinn, du siehst ihn schon überall. Nur weil diese Gestalt scheinbar blonde Haare hat.' _Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Alés suchte etwas in seiner Tasche und versank fast mit dem ganzen Oberkörper darin. Sie kicherte. Das war so typisch für ihn.

„Ah, das ist es ja.. Und das andere? Verdammt.." Alés beugte sich noch einmal über seine Tasche.

„Fluchen hilft dir dabei auch nicht." Sie lachte ihn wieder an und verweilte an ihrem Platz am Fenster.

„Tut mir leid. Das andere such ich dir gleich raus. Es ist so klein und die Tasche so groß. Aber dies hier ist eh das eigentliche Geburtstagsgeschenk." Er reichte ihr etwas, dass dunkel und in Leder gebunden war. Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ist das?" Er nickte. „Das wolltest du schon lesen, als du noch 17 warst." Er reichte ihr das Buch, auf dem in großen Lettern _‚Engel des Feuers'_ geschrieben stand. Als sie es entgegen nahm, bildete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Er wusste eben ganz genau, was sie sich wünschte. Oft hatte sie von Büchern wie diesem gehört. Es war ein Roman und verpönt im Schloss von Teslon. So etwas las nur die Unterschicht und damit hatten sie ja auch recht. Oft hatte sie sich intellektuelle Bücher aus der Bibliothek geholt, sie aber nur zur Hälfte verstanden. Sie wusste, in diesen Romanen passierten Dinge, mit denen man im wahren Leben nie rechnen konnte. Sie waren einfach frei erfunden, nicht geschichtlich belegt, aber sie ließen Platz zum träumen. Glücklich drückte sie das Buch an ihre Brust, sah Alés einen Augenblick dankend an und fiel ihm dann wieder um den Hals. „Danke, danke, danke, danke!!!" Sie freute sich wirklich.

„Ach, dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Komm, ich habe jemandem vorhin unten gesagt, dass sie dir doch bitte ein Bad einlässt. Das ist sicher schon fertig." Sie nickte und legte das Buch erst mal auf sein Bett. Danach folgte sie ihm hinaus.

Das Bad war tatsächlich schon fertig. Eine große weiße Wanne war in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut, in der ein wenig Wasserdampf empor stieg. „Lässt du mich dann allein?" Er nickte und zog sie Tür hinter sich zu. Siané legte ihre Kleider ab, schlüpfte aus ihrer Unterwäsche und ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Es prickelte auf ihrer Haut und sie ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen nach hinten sinken. _‚Wunderbar.. Einfach wunderbar. So entspannend.. Was für ein schöner Tag.. Ich habe Alés endlich wiedergesehen. Ich hab ihn so vermisst.. Ob ich ihm Legolas mal vorstellen.. Oh je'_ Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihnen gar nicht gesagt, wo sie sich befand. Vielleicht machten sie sich Sorgen. Sie musste unbedingt bescheid sagen. _‚Ach, auf den kurzen Augenblick kommt es nun auch nicht mehr an..'_ Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück. Entspannt schloss sie die Augen, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Nach einem kurzen _‚herein'_ betrat ein junges Dienstmädchen das Bad. Sie fragte, ob sie ihre Wäsche reinigen sollte, was Siané bejahte. Danach war sie wieder allein. _‚Wie schön es doch ist, mal bedient zu werden. Normalerweise bin ich das Mädchen, dass die Wäsche reinigt. Hmm, ich sollte es genießen. Irgendwann werde ich wieder im Schloss arbeiten müssen..'_ Sie griff nach der Seife. Sie verströmte einen leichten Blütenduft. Siané genoss das weiche Gefühl auf ihrer Haut, beschloss dann aber einige Momente später, aus der Wanne zu steigen. Erschrocken stellte sie aber fest, dass sie keine Kleidung mehr hier hatte_. ‚Mist, die hat das Mädchen ja mitgenommen.. Was mach ich denn nun?'_ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Als sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, wickelte sie das weiße Handtuch um ihren Körper. Es war viel zu kurz und ging ihr deshalb auch nur von knapp über der Brust bis kurz unter den Hintern. Fluchend blickte sie in den Flur heraus und rannte, nachdem sie ihn leer vorfand, zu Alés' Zimmer. Sie hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als sie seine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Welch ein Anblick. Sina, willst du mich verführen?" Sie drehte sich empört um.

„Bitte? Was hältst du von mir? So was macht man nicht." Sauer ging sie auf ihn zu, der am Fenster gelehnt stand und tippte ihm auf die nackte Brust. „Außerdem, warum hast du so wenig an? Unmöglich!"

„Also, erst mal findet heute Abend unten ein Fest statt. Die Tochter der Wirtin hat geheiratet. Es wird bestimmt sehr lustig. Deshalb ziehe ich mich um. Und dann: Wieso ist das unmöglich? Du weißt, wie ich aussehe. Schämen brauch ich mich nicht." Er grinste sie frech an.

„Alés, wir haben als Kinder zusammen gebadet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du heute, mit 19, aussiehst. Und deshalb will ich auch, dass du dich umdrehst." Er fing an zu lachen, was sie aber nur noch saurer machte.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht einfach vorher umgezogen? Verrücktes Ding."

„Jemand reinigt meine Wäsche und ich habe in meiner Tasche meine andere.." Sie stutzte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Legolas hatte ihre Tasche auf dem Pferd. Und er hatte sie auch in die Hand genommen, als sie hier ankamen. Schöner Mist..

„Deine Tasche ist hier aber nicht." Er grinste.

„Ach? Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Die hat jemand anders.." Fluchend ging sie zum Bett, dass sich in der Nähe des Fensters befand und setzte sich darauf.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich sehe, du hast noch immer einen Hang zu Missgeschicken. Ich frage mal die Wirtin. Sie kennt mich gut, weil ich sooft bei ihr absteige. Sie hilft uns sicher. Warte hier." Er verließ den Raum und ließ Siané zurück. Es dauerte lange, zumindest glaubte sie das, als Alés mit der Wirtin zurück kam. Beide lächelten Siané an und diese erwiderte die Geste schüchtern. In den Händen der Frau lag ein langes, weißes Kleid, dass ihr auf Anhieb gefiel. Nun musste es nur noch passen.

„Darf ich euch bekannt machen? Siané, das ist Jolia. Sie ist die Wirtin hier. Das Kleid gehört ihrer Tochter. Die hat ungefähr deine Größe und Figur. Also ist dein Problem gelöst." Er lächelte und drehte sich zu der älteren Frau um. „Jolia, dies ist Siané, meine.."

--------*°*---------

„Ein schönes Zimmer hast du bekommen, Legolas." Der Elb drehte sich genervt um. Warum konnte der Zwerg ihn heute nicht in Ruhe lassen? Normalerweise sprach er gern mit ihm, aber heute schien sich Gimli nur damit zu beschäftigen, ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

„Ja, Gimli. Es ist schön. Was machst du hier?" Legolas machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Er hatte seinen Blick auf ein Haus gerichtet, dass gegenüber lag. Es war das Gasthaus. Viele Fenster waren beleuchtet, doch eines interessierte ihn besonders. Auch, wenn es ihm einen Stich im Herzen verursachte, so wand er trotzdem den Blick nicht von Siané ab.

„Du hast ja tatsächlich schlechte Laune." Der Elb zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Aragorns Stimme vernah. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte doch nur allein sein. Zu allem Überfluss trat Aragorn aber auf den Balkon hinaus und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ein schöner Ausblick."

„Nicht schön, wenn du siehst, was dort passiert." Legolas machte eine leichte Handbewegung auf das Gasthaus.

  
"Ja, Gimli sagte, dass Siané mit einem jungen Mann dort drin verschwunden ist. Willst du sagen, du kannst sie da irgendwo sehen?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte keine Bewegung in den beleuchteten Fenstern ausmachen.

„Ich sehe sie. Sie steht am Fenster. Und er ist hinter ihr... Manchmal verfluche ich meine guten Augen." Er seufzte. Leugnen brauchte er seine Gefühle vor Aragorn sowieso nicht. Und Gimli schwieg glücklicherweise hinter ihm.

„Sieh doch weg." Aragorn sah seinen Freund an, doch dieser hob nur einmal kurz die Schultern an. Es sah aus wie Resignation.

„Würde ich gern. Aber können kann ich's nicht. Sie fällt ihm gerade um den Hals. Nur geküsst hat sie ihn noch nicht. Vielleicht sehe ich weg, wenn ich Gewissheit habe?" Aragorn nickte. Irgendwo konnte er Legolas verstehen.

„Was passiert denn noch?" Helfen würde es Legolas nicht, wenn er auf seine Frage antworten würde. Aber so konnte er sich wenigstens ein Bild davon machen.

„Na, nichts besonderes. Sie hängt ihm immer noch am Hals. Vorhin stand sie nur am Fenster, bis er zu ihr herübergekommen war. Sie geht zum Bett.."

„Oh, klingt nicht gut."

„Sie scheint etwas dort abzulegen. Hmm, jetzt geht sie mit ihm hinaus." Legolas drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer.

„Ist doch nichts passiert. Vielleicht alte Freunde." Aragorn legte dem Elben beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„So sah das vorhin nicht aus.." Endlich hatte Gimli sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet, wünschte sich aber im nächsten Moment, er hätte es nicht getan. Die beiden warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er verstummte. Auch die anderen beiden schwiegen, bis Legolas seinen Blick wieder auf das Fenster richtete.

„Da ist er wieder. Allein." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was macht er?" Aragorn war sich darüber im klaren, dass sie nicht dort hinüber gucken sollten, aber anscheinend war es Legolas wichtig.

„Sucht etwas in einer Tasche. Jetzt hat er einen kleinen schwarzen Beutel in der Hand... Den steckt er in ein Kleidungsstück..."

„Klingt nicht sehr schlimm. Du machst dir ganz schön Sorgen, was?" Aragorn sah seinen Freund an und dieser nickte kaum sichtbar.

„Und nun?" Gimli hatte sich auch ans Geländer gestellt, sah aber trotz den _‚Augen eines Adlers'_ nichts.

„Nichts, er zieht sich um. Moment, die Tür geht auf.. Oh!"

„Oh? Oh klingt nicht gut." Gimli sah zu dem Elben auf, der etwas schockiert dreinblickte.

„Sie hat nur ein Handtuch an. Ziemlich knapp. Jetzt geht sie auf ihn zu. Berührt ihn an der Brust. Danke, ich habe genug gesehen!" Er wollte sich umdrehen und in sein Gemach zurück gehen, wurde aber von Aragorn aufgehalten.

  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was passiert." Legolas drehte sich noch einmal um und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Fenster. „Sie hat sich auf das Bett gesetzt. Er geht auf sie zu. Reicht das nicht? Alles andere will ich nicht sehen.." Aragorn nickte und folgte seinem Freund ins Zimmer. Auch Gimli ging einen Moment später hinterher. Nur einen Augenblick später und er hätte gesehen, wie Alés das Zimmer verließ. 

Es klopfte an die Tür und Legolas schlug genervt die Hände vors Gesicht. Was wollten sie bloß heute alle von ihm? Es waren die vier Hobbits, die sich kurze Zeit später vor den dreien aufstellten.

„He, wisst ihr was? Ihm Gasthaus wird eine Hochzeit gefeiert. Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?" Pippin stockte, als er die fragenden Gesichter der Männer sah.

„Was denn? Vielleicht gibt's da was zu essen. Außerdem mögen wir Hobbits Gasthäuser. Die zu Hause sind fantastisch. Ich weiß, ihr seid adelig, aber unters Volk mischen und amüsieren könnt ihr euch doch mal." Merry schien gute Argumente zu haben, denn die Gesichter von Aragorn und Gimli hellten sich auf.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber gegessen hattet ihr doch gerade?" Aragorn sah die Vier eindringlich an.

„Och, das ist aber auch schon wieder etwas hier. Kommt, man hört die Musik schon von weitem." Sam und Frodo standen noch in der Tür, zu denen sich nun auch Merry und Pippin wieder gesellten und auf die anderen warteten.

„Kommst du mit?" Gimli sah Legolas an, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte.

  
"Keine Widerworte. Denk mal an was anderes." Aragorn schnappte sich den Arm des Elben und schleifte ihn aus seinen Räumen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen sie vor der Tür des Gasthauses.

„Wir werden auffallen wie bunte Hunde." Legolas wollte schon wieder umdrehen, wurde aber von den anderen aufgehalten.

„Das bildest du dir ein. Du siehst nicht anders aus, als die beiden Elben der Garde und Aragorn trägt die Kleidung eines Waldläufers. Und wir fallen da auch nicht auf. Also komm!" Merry schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ein wenig daran. Zu seiner Überraschung kam Legolas ohne großen Widerwillen doch mit hinein.

--------*°*---------

„Das sieht toll aus." Siané drehte sich vor dem kleinen Spiegel im Zimmer. Das weiße Kleid fiel bis über ihre Knöchel, hatte einen eckigen Ausschnitt und war am Saum mit einer goldenen Kante besetzt. Außerdem wurde es an den Ellenbogen mit einigen Bändern gehalten. Auch ein schmaler Gürtel befand sich an ihrer Taille, der aber nur als Zierde dort hing. „Das ist viel zu schön. Das könnt ihr mir nicht einfach geben. Auch, wenn es nur geliehen ist." Doch die Wirtin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nehmt es ruhig. Es ist ein Kleid, dass meine Tochter zu ihrer Verlobungsfeier getragen hat. Sie hat es vorhin extra ausgesucht, als sie hörte, wer du bist. Aber kommt doch nun. Die Feier hat schon längst begonnen." Die beiden nickten und folgten der Wirtin nach unten. Der große Schankraum war schon ziemlich gefüllt. Laute, fröhliche Musik wurde gespielt und viele Leute tanzten. Sie waren ausgelassen und lachten. Siané fühlte sich sofort wohl. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie erlaubt, auf solche Feste zu gehen. Immerhin gab es hier junge Männer. Heimlich war sie mit Maeglin aber öfter dort gewesen und hatte getanzt. Nun konnte sie dies endlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen tun. Ihr Vater konnte ihr das Fest ja nicht verbieten.

„Sina komm.. Da hinten ist noch was frei. Oder wollen wir tanzen?" Alés lächelte Siané an und diese nickte nur fröhlich. Er zog sie ein ganzes Stück durch den Schankraum, bis sie fast an der Tanzfläche ankamen. Dort blieb sie aber plötzlich stehen, denn sie sah die vier Hobbits an einem Tisch sitzen. Und bei genauerem Hinschauen sah sie auf der Bank an der Wand Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas. Merry sah gerade auf und erhaschte ihren Blick. Er hob winkend die Hand, was auch die anderen auf sie aufmerksam machten. Sie winkte zurück, bemerkte aber den komischen Blick, den Legolas auf ihre Hand warf, die sich in der von Alés befand. Sie zog sie schnell zurück, was wiederum ihm auffiel.

„Was hast du?" Alés sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und folgte dann ihrem Blick an den Tisch der Gefährten. „Kennst du die?" Sie nickte. „Ich bin mit ihnen hergekommen."

„Ach so. Tanzen wir doch einmal. Danach können wir uns ja zu ihnen setzen." Siané nickte. Die Stimmung bei ihnen schien nicht die beste zu sein..

„Hübsches Paar." Pippin verschüttete fast seinen Krug Bier, als er einen Stoß in die Seite bekam. Merry zischte ihm etwas zu, dass er nicht verstand, konnte sich bei Legolas' angesäuertem Gesicht aber lebhaft denken, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wollt ihr nicht tanzen?" Frodo blickte zwischen Aragorn und Legolas hin und her, doch diese schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Solche Klänge sind mir nicht wirklich bekannt." Legolas verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Die Musik war zu laut. Seine Ohren waren einfach zu fein für so etwas. Trotzdem machte er keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Seine Augen folgten unauffällig Siané und dem jungen Mann. Sie tanzten ausgelassen und lachten. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass die beiden.. Warum tat sie das?

„Du meinst, du kannst dazu nicht tanzen? Ich dachte Elben seien so graziös." Merry schaute ihn an, doch der Elb reagierte nicht.

„Du musst das verstehen, junger Hobbit. Die Herren Elben tanzen nur zu ihren eigenen Gesängen. Menschliche oder zwergische Freudentänze kennen sie nicht." Gimli schaute Legolas provozierend an.

  
"Ich könnte dazu tanzen, wenn meine Stimmung es zulassen würde."

„Oh, sind wir schlechter Laune?" Gimli legte erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund und lachte dann schallend los. Da gerade die Musik ausgesetzt hatte, drehten sich mehrere Köpfe zu ihnen um. Doch das ließ den Zwerg auch nicht verstummen.

„Was macht ihr alle denn hier?" Siané stand plötzlich neben ihnen und Legolas zuckte unter ihrer Stimme ein wenig zusammen. Außerdem stand der Kerl neben ihr, den er jetzt schon nicht mochte.

„Wir haben von der Feier gehört." Pippin lachte und Siané erwiderte ein _‚die Musik ist ja auch nicht zu überhören.'_.

„Sina, hast du mich vergessen?" Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu Alés um und stupste ihm auf die Nase. Legolas verdrehte bei dieser Geste die Augen, was aber niemand wahrnahm. „Wie könnte ich dich vergessen." Sie drehte sich wieder zu den anderen, die sie fragend ansahen. „Sina???" Pippin war der erste, der die Frage laut aussprach.

„Sina ist ein Kosename aus meiner Kindheit. Aber lasst mich doch bitte vorstellen." Sie deutete auf den jungen Mann hinter ihr. „Das ist Alés, mein Bruder." Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Alles schwieg und schielte in Legolas' Richtung. Wenn sie ihren Augen trauen konnte, wurde der Elb rot. Ja, sogar sehr rot.

„Bruder?" Gimli grölte los und auch Aragorn konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Legolas jedoch schwieg.

„Eigentlich erkennt man das ja auch. So wie ihr euch verhaltet." Frodo warf einen grinsenden Blick rüber zu einem gewissen Elben, der zumindest seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Alés verschwand einen kurzen Moment und zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch heran. Siané, die immer noch neben Legolas stand, sah ihn fragend an.

„Rutscht du ein Stück?" Legolas sah zu ihr auf und fing ihren scheuen Blick ein. Ein Missverständnis. Wie froh er doch war. Nun war wieder alles so wie vorher. Er rutschte etwas zu Aragorn auf, so dass sie noch ein wenig Platz neben ihm hatte. Sie setzte sich. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie sich dicht an ihn kuschelte, denn die Bank war für so viele Leute nicht geschaffen.

„Darf ich euch eigentlich vorstellen?" Sie hatte sich an Legolas' Ohr gebeugt und flüsterte. Sie wusste immerhin nicht, ob er wissen durfte, wer sie waren. Doch Legolas warf nur ein unbedenkliches _‚warum nicht?'_ in den Raum.

„Alés? Ich denke, ich stell dir mal die anderen vor, ja?" Ihr Bruder nickte. „Neben dir sitzen Frodo und Sam. Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Dann, am Ende des Tisches. Gimli Gloinssohn. Ein Zwerg wie du siehst. Dann auf der Bank dir gegenüber, Merry und Pippin. Auch zwei Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Und auf der Bank hier. Neben mit Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und Aragorn... König von Gondor." Sie lächelte ihren Bruder stolz an. Die Nachnamen hatte sie weggelassen, weil sie die meisten eh nicht kannte.

„Witzig, Sina." Er schüttelte den Kopf und tätschelte ihre Wange.

  
"Aber es stimmt." Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Bestimmt. Du bist ein Dienstmädchen, wenn ich mich erinnere. Warum solltest du mit der Ringgemeinschaft reisen?" Er hatte recht. Es klang verrückt. Aber es war wahr. Was Aragorn auch einen Moment später bestätigte. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hatte er Alés überzeugt. Und dieser war einige Zeit sprachlos. Danach nutzte er aber seine Chance und löcherte die Gefährten mit Fragen. Schon kurze Zeit später hatte Siané gelangweilt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch abgestützt.

„Tanzt jemand mit mir?" Alés reagierte überhaupt nicht und die Hobbits entschuldigten sich mit einem _‚du bist viel größer, dass sieht nicht gut aus'_. Sie nickte enttäuscht. „Und du?" Schüchtern sah sie Legolas an, der abwehrend mit den Händen wedelte.

„Weißt du, tanzen gerne, aber nicht zu dieser.. Musik."

„Du meinst diese Musik aus der Unterschicht?"

  
"Unsinn"

„Klang aber so."

„Ich kann dazu nur nicht tanzen."

„Stell dich nicht so an.. Ich such jemanden zum Tanzen, allein kann ich es ja schlecht." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn auf die volle Tanzfläche. Woher sie den Mut dazu nahm, wusste sie nicht. Es mochte an dem Wein gelegen haben, den sie getrunken hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie in ihre Taille und nahm die andere in die Hand. „Wir müssen dichter zusammen." Ihre Worte gingen fast im Gelächter und in der Musik unter, wurden aber von seinen Ohren aufgefangen.

„So besser?" Sie errötete, als sie sich ganz nah an seinem Körper befand. Der Duft nach Wald und Gräsern stieg ihr wieder in die Nase und benebelte sie. Ein wundervolles Glücksgefühl stieg in ihr auf. _‚Nicht denken.. Beim tanzen darf man nicht denken.'_ Und es funktionierte. Sie bewegten sich einfach nach der Musik. So wie es gefiel und wie es am meisten spaß machte. Oft ließ er sie während des Liedes kurz los, um sie dann aber wieder ganz nah zu sich zu holen. Viel zu schnell war das Lied zu Ende. Sie wollte ihn schon nach einem zweiten Tanz fragen, als er sie von der Tanzfläche zog. Enttäuscht trottete sie hinter ihm her, bis sie feststellte, dass er sie zum Ausgang zog. Einen Moment später befanden sie sich auch schon draußen, ließen sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder, der neben dem Gasthaus lag und schwiegen.

Siané hörte von weitem die Musik. Sie lauschte ihr und schloss die Augen. Immer noch roch sie die Wälder und spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Das tut gut." Sie öffnete die Augen, als Legolas die Stille durchbrochen hatte.

„Was denn?" Sie beugte sich ein Stück vor und sah, dass Legolas die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Es ist ruhig hier. Dort ist die Musik so laut. Meine Ohren vertragen das nicht." Sie lächelte. Ja, es waren viele Musiker dort.

„Legolas?" Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an. Sie hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Dann sah sie aber auf und grinste ihn an.

„Was heißt nun ‚Melamin'?"

„Du hast dir das gemerkt?" Lächelnd nickte sie und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Nun, du wirst keine Ruhe geben, was?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fügte ein drohendes _‚wehe du lügst'_ dazu.

„Werde ich nicht.. Wie würde man es in eurer Sprache sagen? ‚Liebste' vielleicht. Ja, so würdet ihr es nennen..." Er blickte zum Himmel.

Sianés Herz schlug schneller. Liebste? Das war nicht sein ernst, oder? „Und das andere?" Ihre Wangen waren schon gerötet genug, so dass sie auch danach fragen konnte. Sein Blick war immer noch auf die Sterne gerichtet.

„Du meinst _‚milin cen'_?" Sie nickte, doch der Elb schwieg. Eine Weile saßen sie dort, sagten nichts mehr.

„Weißt du was?" Legolas sah sie wieder an.

„Hmm?"

„Mein Paps meint immer, bei meiner Geburt leuchtete ein Stern ganz hell. Dieser Stern hieß Siané. Deshalb hat er mich so genannt. Er wollte, dass aus mir was besonderes wird. So leuchtend, wie der Stern."

„Klingt doch schön." Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran.

  
"Sicher.." Sie lachte. „Der Stern hat sicher nur hell geleuchtet, weil er meine Geburt mit Alkohol gefeiert hat. Da leuchten Sterne auch oft." Sie zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und sah wieder hinauf.

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Im Frühling. Warum?"

  
"Den Stern Siané gibt es wirklich. Und an manchen Tagen leuchtet er besonders hell." Er lächelte sie an.

„Ja, zieh mich nur auf." Sie knuffte ihm in die Seite und sah weg. So merkte sie auch nicht, wie er noch ein Stück näher rutschte. Erst, als sie wieder den Blick zu ihm wandte fiel es ihr auf. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an ihrem, doch seine Augen waren gen Himmel gerichtet.

„Sag mal. Darf ich im Schloss schlafen?" Legolas war überrascht. Schlief sie denn nicht bei Alés? Aber nein, es war ja ihr Bruder. Und das Zimmer hatte man nicht für sie gemacht, als er Eomér berichtete, sie würde im Gasthaus bleiben.

„Also, weißt du.. Ich dachte du schläfst bei Alés.." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Nein.. Er hat nur ein Bett. Es ist zwar breit, aber ich denke nur ein Liebespaar würde es sich teilen. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na, ich habe euch zusammen gesehen. Nachdem wir angekommen waren. Ich dachte.." Er blickte zur Seite.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass?"

  
"Doch." 

Sie kicherte. „Warum?"

„Ihr saht danach aus. Danach habe ich Eomér gesagt, du würdest kein Gemach brauchen."

„Oh.. Und was nun?" Sie sah ihn an und er lächelte.

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen."

„Witzig."

„Ich mein das ernst." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und hielt ihren Blick fest.

„Aber.. Das .. Geht nicht. Alés ist nicht viel besser als mein Vater." Sie schluckte und senkte errötend den Blick. Der Gedanke mit dem Elbenprinzen ein Bett zu teilen war ungemein .. anziehend. Aber was würde ihr Bruder sagen?

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wir lassen dir noch ein Gemach richten." Er blickte wieder in den Himmel und sie verfluchte sich selbst. Hätte sie nicht einfach ja sagen können? Sie stand auf und wollte wieder ins Gasthaus gehen, vergaß aber dass er ihre Hand fest in seiner hielt. Er zog sie zurück und sie plumpste wieder nach unten. Nicht zurück auf den Baumstamm, direkt auf seinen Schoß. _‚Mist.. Das ist mir doch schon einmal passiert.'_ Sie spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde und sie sich vorsichtig zu Legolas umdrehte. Ihre Beine hingen rechts neben ihm herunter und ihr Oberkörper war schräg zu seinem gerichtet. Ihr Gesicht war seinem ganz nah und seine blauen Augen sahen sie liebevoll an.

Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Wange. Sie spürte, wie sie wieder rot wurde und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Wieso machte dieser Elb sie so verrückt? Innerlich betete sie aber auch, dass nicht wieder jemand in diesen Moment platzen würde. Vorsichtig und für Sianés Geschmack viel zu langsam, zog er ihr Gesicht näher zu sich. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Scheu legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt sich fest. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie war froh, dass sie nicht umkippen konnte. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung legte er ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und verstärkte den Druck des Kusses, der eben noch so zaghaft war. Langsam strich er mit seinen Lippen über ihre. Er spürte, wie unerfahren oder schüchtern sie war, wie sie zitterte. Ihr Herzschlag an seiner Brust ging schnell. Seines schlug aber auch nicht viel langsamer..

Mit einem Lächeln schob er sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und sie wusste anscheinend nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Als Antwort zog er sie noch einmal zu sich, legte seine Finger an ihr Kinn und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Lippen. Zärtlich legte er seine wieder darauf und begann behutsam mit seiner Zunge die ihre zu berühren. Er spürte, wie sie zurückzuckte, doch hielt er sie in seinen Armen fest. Siané fühlte die tastenden Berührungen seiner Zunge und wusste nicht damit umzugehen. Sie zog ihre Hände in seinem Nacken enger zusammen und beförderte sich damit auch ein wenig weiter an ihn heran. Ihr Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Wieso dachte sie eigentlich so viel? Zaghaft versuchte sie seine Berührungen zu imitieren und fühlte wieder seine Zungenspitze an ihrer. Legolas schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass sie noch etwas nicht so viel Erfahrung hatte, denn er liebkoste ihre Unterlippe so behutsam wie möglich. Leicht zupfte er mit seinen Lippen daran und entrang ihr ein wohliges Seufzen.

„Siané? Legolas? Wo seid ihr denn?" Die Stimmen von Merry und Pippin drangen zu ihnen herüber, doch Legolas schien sie absichtlich zu überhören, denn er zog Siané in seinen festen Griff und tupfte ein paar flüchtige Küsse auf ihren Mund.

„Oh.. Ähm.. Pippin, wir gehen wieder rein.." Siané spürte, wie sie noch mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekam, als sie vorher schon hatte. Legolas hatte zwar von ihren Lippen abgelassen, hielt sie aber immer noch ganz fest. Sie schlängelte sich aus seinen Armen heraus und stand auf. Legolas schien die Situation kein bisschen peinlich zu sein, ihr aber schon.

„Vielleicht.. Sollen.. Sollen wir nicht reingehen?" Legolas nickte nur amüsiert lächelnd. Siané drehte sich hastig um und deutete den Hobbits vorzugehen. Diese betraten verlegen das Gasthaus und Siané hoffte inständig, ihre Gesichtfarbe würde sich bis zum Tisch wieder normalisieren...

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

_Wow, sooo ein langes Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, aber die nächsten werden sicher wieder kürzer. Ich habe nicht immer Zeit dafür. Aber ich fand, in diesen Teil musste das alles rein. Seid mir also nicht böse, wenn die anderen wieder etwas kürzer werden, ja? °Hundeblick aufsetz°_

_Ach ja.. Hoffentlich ist ‚Melamin' mit ‚Liebste, Geliebte' richtig übersetzt. Im Englischen hab ich das nämlich mal so gefunden.^^_

_Nun aber noch mal zu euren Reviews: °knuddel°_

_@ Black Pearl: Also, den Bruder hab ich mal irgendwann gaaaaanz kurz erwähnt, damit ihr denkt. ‚Hä?' Das hat ja anscheinend geklappt. In diesem Teil wirst du festgestellt haben, dass er jünger als sie ist. Daher muss es noch etwas mit ihm auf sich haben. Aber er ist kein Hexer oder so.^^_

_Ich hoffe das letzte war eine Knuffelszene nach deinem Geschmack? ;-)_

_@ Asahi: Na ja, deine Mary Sue Ansichten sind doch etwas detaillierter, als meine.^^ Liegt wohl daran, dass ich vor meiner FF gar nicht wusste, das es so was gibt. :D_

_Michigan? Warum bist du denn da? Austausch? __Au pair? ;) °neid°_

_@ Stoffpferd: Sämtliche Süßigkeiten des Planeten? Mein Gott, das ist vielleicht doch zuviel.^^ Na ja, und wie er das sagen konnte? Weiß auch nicht, war so ein spontaner Gedanke. Ich mag freche Elben. :D_

_@ Aeril: Also, Nebenwirkungen darf sie sicher noch ertragen. Das passiert aber nur, wenn sie Magie wirkt.^^_

_Maeglin bekommt noch einige Steine in den Weg gelegt. Außerdem wird es sicher bald mehr von ihr geben. Über den Part bin ich mir allerdings am unsichersten. Deshalb wird da alles so langsam aufgedeckt._

_@ Stareyes: Ich beschreib die Sachen gut? Freut mich, denn ich brauch für so was immer recht lange. Meistens schreib ich auch immer alles dreimal, weil mir nichts gefällt. Aber so'n Lob hört man gern. °knuddel°_

_@ Lady Whight: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu sehen. °freudigrumhüpf°_

_@ Goldmond: Du empfiehlst meine Geschichte. °rotwerd° Wow.. °knuddel°_

_@ Hitokiri: Und, war ich dieses Mal schnell genug?^^ Na, so kreativ ist die Idee mit den Hexen nicht. Teilweise zusammengemopst. :D_

_@ Cherry15: Wie du siehst hab ich bescheid gesagt.^^ Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chap auch so gut. ;-)_

_@ Vs: Ja, Maeglin ist ziemlich beliebt. Keine Ahnung woher das kommt. Aber dieses Mal war sie ja auch wieder da.^^_

_@ Mira-chan: Hab ich mich extra beeilt. :D Und dieses Mal ist der Teil viel länger.^^_

_@ sister_of_dragoon & Soph: Sorry, sie teilen sich kein Bett. Noch nicht. :D Vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Dieses Mal sind es mehr Seiten. Aber ich denke, ihr seid immer noch net zufrieden, gell?_

_Und Melamin hat sich ja nun auch aufgeklärt. Das mit den Augen.. Ja, das ist doch so, dass seine Augen heller werden, wenn er sich auf etwas konzentriert. Müsst du mal in ‚die zwei Türme' drauf achten, wenn sie im Fangornwald sind oder in Helms Klamm. :o)_

_Alle anderen: Vielen lieben Dank! Freu mich über jede Meinung! Und an die lieben Leser, die sich noch nie zu Wort gemeldet haben: Ich würde rumspringen vor Freude, wenn ihr mir mal ein Review hinterlasst. °knuddel°_


	14. Von Träumen und Magie

Herz zu erobern Von Träumen und Magie 

_Disclaimer:_ Langsam nervt mich das hier schon.. Also, nichts gehört mir. Alles Eigentum von JRR Tolkien oder Robert Jordan. Nur ein paar Charas habe ich dazu erfunden. Ich bin nur eine arme Auszubildende. Verklagen bringt also nüscht. _:D_

_A/N: _Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und Kommentare. _°knuddel°_ Am Ende wieder mehr dazu. _:o)_

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern 

_Von Träumen und Magie_

Die Nacht war lauwarm und doch lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit von ihm. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihre warmen Lippen, auf denen sie immer noch die Seinen fühlte. Sie schauderte.. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Und doch.. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete und in die stickige und rauchige Luft trat.

Siané blickte sich um, glaubte mehr Menschen im Schankraum zu sehen und lächelte wieder, als sie Alés winken sah. Sie strauchelte etwas. Neben ihr hatten sich gerade Merry und Pippin vorbeigedrängt, um schnell wieder an ihren Platz zu kommen. Die beiden hatten den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und schienen peinlich davon berührt zu sein, dass sie in den Kuss von Legolas und Siané geplatzt waren.

Legolas.. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah sie herzlich an, strich ihren Arm entlang und wollte ihre Hand in seine nehmen, als sie ihre etwas erschrocken zurückzog. Sie sah den enttäuschten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr, denn sie hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt.

Er war verwirrt. Wie angewurzelt stand er auf der Stelle in der Nähe der Theke. Mit den Augen folgte er den geschwinden Schritten von Siané. Erst neben ihrem Bruder hielt sie an. Was hatte sie? Hätte er sich ihr nicht nähern sollen? Sie drehte sich in seine Richtung. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Köpfe der Menschen, bis er an ihm hängen blieb. Entschuldigend lächelte sie. War es ihr zu schnell gegangen?

Nach einem weiteren Moment ging er auf die anderen zu und ließ sich auf die Bank neben Aragorn fallen. Siané schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern stand neben ihrem Bruder. Er beobachtete sie. Konnte es sein, dass es ihr unangenehm war? Oder das sie Angst hatte? _‚Was soll ich denn machen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine?'_ Verdrossen stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Hoffnungsvoll lauschte er dem Gespräch der beiden Geschwister..

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" Alés streckte sein Kinn noch ein wenig höher, um Sianés gerötete Wangen unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Jaaaaa doch. Ich sagte es doch eben schon." Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Oder war es nur so, dass er aufhören sollte zu fragen?

„Und warum bist du dann so rot im Gesicht und trittst von einem Fuß auf den nächsten?" Er deutete auf den Boden. Tatsächlich. Siané trippelte nervös hin und her.

„Ich bin rot, weil es draußen kühl ist und hier so stickig.. DAS hab ich aber auch schon gesagt. Und.. Ähem, das andere. Du weißt, ich hatte schon immer einen Hang zur Nervosität." Sie grinste ihn verlegen an und Alés schüttelte nur betreten den Kopf.

„Ich sehe schon, liebe Schwester. Du willst es mir nicht sagen." Beleidigt drehte er sich von ihr weg und widmete sich wieder Gimli, mit dem er vorhin ein Gespräch geführt hatte.

Nun stand sie da. Sie fühlte den Blick von Legolas auf sich ruhen und drehte sich vorsichtig zu ihm um. Er sah zu ihr auf. Seine dunkelblauen Augen hatten einen so wunderbaren Glanz, dass Siané am liebsten ewig in ihnen versunken wäre. Sie räusperte sich und schaute weg. Legolas verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, beobachtete sie aber weiterhin. Und es wirkte. Scheu drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen und Siané wurde wieder rot. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

„Magst du dich nicht zu mir setzen?" Seine Stimme war leise und doch verstand sie ihn. Jedes Wort drang zu ihr durch und ließ sie wieder erschaudern. _‚Wie schafft er das nur? Was macht er nur mit mir?'_ Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und fühlte sich im gleichen Moment schlecht. Legolas machte einen so traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. _‚Nein.. Warum tust du das nur? Ich kann doch nicht.. Oder doch?'_ Schüchtern ging sie einen Schritt auf die Bank zu und spürte sogleich Legolas' Hand an ihrer. Die Augen ihres Bruders bemerkte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Langsam ließ sie sich von ihm hinunterziehen und wunderte sich auch nicht, dass er sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen und fühlte ein aufsteigendes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, als er seine Arme um ihren Körper legte.

„Siané?" Sie spürte den warmen Atem des Elben an ihrem Ohr und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter abgelegt und befand sich mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. „Hmm?" Zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. Trotzdem reichte es, um ‚ihrem' Elben ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Er mochte ihre schüchterne Art. „Wollen wir nicht woanders hin?" Seine Stimme war immer noch kaum zu hören, aber so nah an ihr verstand sie jedes Wort. _‚Was? Mit ihm? Allein? Nein.. Das geht nicht..'_ Sie drehte sich um und sah in seine Augen. „Wir können doch nicht.."

„Ach, seht sie euch an." Erschrocken drehte Siané wieder ihren Kopf in Richtung Tisch. Gimli hatte seine Wange gegen seine Hand gestützt und grinste sie an. Alés Augen waren geweitet, konnten nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Seine Schwester in den Armen eines Mannes.. Schlimmer noch, eines Elbenprinzen. Verlegen stand sie von Legolas Schoß auf und räusperte sich.

„Kein Grund sich zu schämen.." Gimli lachte und schlug Alés auf die Schulter, dem immer noch fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

„Ich.. Ich..."

„Siané seit wann läuft da was?" Alés war aufgestanden und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„He, spielst du nun den Beschützer oder was?" Ihre Unsicherheit war wie weggeblasen. Gegen ihren jüngeren Bruder kam sie doch immer an.

„Ich werde ja wohl wissen dürfen, was meine Schwester so treibt." Er stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Ich TREIBE gar nichts!!"

„Hoffentlich.. Ich möchte nicht in einigen Monaten ein Kind von dir sehen." Ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig wieder rot.

„Das du auch gleich wieder das Schlimmste vermuten musst. Das ist ja so typisch für dich!" Sie war außer sich. Musste er sich überall einmischen? Alles schlecht reden? Immerhin hatte sie schon genug Skrupel, einfach auf ihr Herz zu hören. Da musste nicht auch noch ihr Bruder kommen und ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen machen.

„Typisch für mich? Ich will dich nur vor Unheil bewahren.."

„Unheil? Komm, halt einfach die Klappe." Sie streckte die Handfläche vor ihm aus und sah ihn an. „Kann ich den Zimmerschlüssel haben? Ich denke es ist spät genug und ich muss noch aus diesem Kleid raus.." Doch keine Antwort kam von ihm.

„Was ist nun? Bekomm ich ihn?" Sie fauchte ihn an, so dass sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bildete.

„Was denn? Soll ich dir antworten oder die Klappe halten?" Lachend zog er den eisernen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und sah sie fragend an.

„Die Klappe halten.." Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihm den Schlüssel aus der Hand und brauste davon. Wie konnte er nur wieder den brüderlichen Beschützer spielen? Aus dem Alter war sie doch schon lange raus.

An der Tür zu Alés Zimmer angekommen, hatte sich ihr Puls ein wenig beruhigt. Außerdem war sie nicht mehr so sauer auf ihn, wie unten im Schankraum. Mit einem Klack hatte sie das Schloss geöffnete und trat in den Raum. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. Am heutigen Abend hatte alles verrückt gespielt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich die Zuneigung von Legolas gewünscht und doch sagte ihr Verstand, eine solche Beziehung durfte nicht sein. Konnte nicht sein.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. _`Was mach ich nur? Dienstmädchen dürfen nichts mit Adeligen anfangen... Ich dummes Schaf.. Ich weiß doch, dass Tari die Mädchen immer bestraft hat, die sich auf ein Techtelmechtel mit Gästen eingelassen hatten.. Und sie sagte es auch sooft. Eine solche Liebe bringt nur Kummer und Leid.. Aber ich muss mein Herz ja an so jemanden verlieren... Wieso ist die letzte Zeit eigentlich so kompliziert geworden?'_ Schluchzend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken. ‚_... Maeglin.. Wenn wir uns doch nie bereit erklärt hätten, während der Feierlichkeiten mehr als sonst zu arbeiten.. Du wärst noch hier... Wir hätten unsere schöne Zeit im Palast noch haben können.. Ich vermisse dich so.. Hoffentlich geht es dir gut.. Am Tage kann ich meine Angst immer verdrängen.. Doch des Nachts.. Da kommen die Schatten wieder..'_ Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht und wurden vom Stoff ihres Kleides aufgefangen. Ihr Kopf ruhte sacht auf ihren Knien. Die Angst fraß sich langsam in sie hinein. Was, wenn Maeglin gar nicht mehr am Leben war?

--------*°*---------

Zur gleichen Zeit in den Gebirgen von Carn Dûm. Die gläserne Burg leuchtete ein wenig im Licht der Sterne und auch aus einigen Fenstern schimmerte schwaches Licht, dass vielleicht von Kerzen geworfen wurde. Viele der Schwestern studierten bis tief in die Nacht, so aber nicht die Novizinnen. Deren Zimmer waren vollständig dunkel. Selbst Maeglin hatte keine Kerze in ihrem Zimmer angezündet.

Sie lag auf ihrem schmalen Bett, in ein weißes Nachthemd gehüllt, und die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ihr Blick ruhte auf der Zimmerdecke. Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Sogar die flehenden Schreie der Orks hörte sie nicht.

Elí hatte sie an diesem Nachmittag zu einigen Schwestern gebracht, die sich sehr von der gläsernen Burg distanziert hatten. Sie arbeiteten und lebten dort zwar, hielten aber nichts von ihrem Oberhaupt. Maeglin hatte keine Angst vor dieser Gruppe von ‚Rebellen'. Nein, sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen sicher.

Sie war die einzige Novizin bei ihnen gewesen, was ihr am Anfang eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit eingebracht hatte. Cyria, eine ältere Frau, die anscheinend der gelben Schwesternschaft angehörte, hatte sie sich irgendwann zur Seite genommen. Anscheinend hatte sie gemerkt, dass die niederprasselnden Fragen auf Maeglin keine positive Wirkung hatten. Im Gegenteil. Sie zog sich zurück und blickte sich hilfesuchend um.

Maeglin war froh gewesen, als sie der Schwester in einem Stuhl gegenübersaß und die anderen wieder ihren Studien nachgingen. Nur Elí setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Kind, du musst dich in acht nehmen. Die Burg ist gespalten. Auch, wenn der Schein trügt, so sind wir nicht mehr sicher dort. Vor Jahren war es ein guter Ort, voller Magier und Träumen. Aber heute spielt Elanor ihre Intrigen." Cyria hatte sich in den Stuhl zurückgelehnt und blickte Maeglin tief in die Augen.

„Wie ich von Elí hörte, hat sie dich gestern Nacht in den Kerkern gefunden. Mut scheinst du zu haben und ich spüre nichts Negatives in dir."

„Sollen wir ihr über die Burg berichten?" Elí wandte sich an die ältere Schwester und diese nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie der jungen Aufgenommenen, sie solle diese Part übernehmen.

„Maeglin, du musst eins wissen: Diese Burg war früher nicht schlecht. Wir haben junge Mädchen aufgenommen, die eine Gabe für Magie besaßen. Allein und ohne Anleitung können sie sich in Zeiten größter Angst, mit ihrer Macht selbst auslöschen. Um dies zu verhindern hat man sie zu uns geholt. Man brachte ihnen bei, sich an ihre Kraft zu gewöhnen und den Menschen und anderen Arten dieser Welt zu helfen.

Vielleicht fragst du dich, warum wir kaum Männer in der Burg haben." Mit einem Nicken von Maeglins Seite fuhr Elí fort. „Nun, Männer sind für gewöhnlich mächtiger als wir Frauen. Als die Burg vor einigen Jahrzehnten ein neues Oberhaupt bekam, schickte Elanor die jungen Männer weg und wollte kaum Neue aufnehmen. Sie ist die Mächtigste von uns allen und hatte wohl Angst vor Konkurrenz.

Niemand hat gemerkt, wohin Elanor die Burg führte und vertraute ihr. Bis irgendwann kaum noch Männer hier lebten. Außerdem sollten die Aufgenommenen ihre schwarzen Zauber an Orks trainieren. Unten im Kerker werden sie zu Hunderten dahingeschlachtet. Jede Nacht fließt dort Unmengen von Blut. Die Schreie verstummen, dass hast du gemerkt. Aber neue werden jede Nacht wieder laut. Niemand von uns heißt ihre Methoden gut. Inzwischen ist es sogar soweit gekommen, dass wir nicht mehr als Magier, sondern als Hexen bezeichnet werden. Elanor hat uns nur Unheil beschert.

Unsere kleine Gruppe versucht seit geraumer Zeit heraus zu bekommen, was unser Oberhaupt vorhat. Wir denken, sie will nicht mehr in einer solch kleinen Position sein, wie es die Burg in unserer Welt im Moment ist.

Ich sehe schon, du kannst nicht viel mit all dem anfangen, was?" Elí sah das blonde Mädchen mitfühlend an.

„Nein, es ist nicht.. Ich kann euch folgen.. Aber es ist eine ganze Menge.. Sagt, ihr hattet von einer schwarzen Schwesternschaft gesprochen." Maeglin blickte die beiden fragend an und Cyria beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne.

„Kind, wir wissen selbst noch zu wenig von ihnen. Aber eins kann ich dir erzählen. Wir nennen die Frauen von ihnen auch ‚Schattenfreundinnen'. Sie geben sich der schwarzen Magie hin, die nur aus verbotenen Zaubern und Töten besteht. Normalerweise werden aufgenommene Magierinnen an einen Eid gebunden. Einen Eid, der sie dazu verpflichtet, niemals die Regeln der Burg zu überschreiten. Dieser Eid ist von magischer Natur, so dass eine Schwester bei einer Zuwiderhandlung sofort ausgebrannt wird und niemals wieder ihre Macht benutzen kann. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Schattenfreundinnen auch noch einen anderen Eid geschworen haben. Einen, der unseren aufhebt.

Das Schlimmste an allem ist, wir können nicht sagen wer zu ihnen gehört. Jede Frau der Burg gehört einer normalen Schwesternschaft an. Im Geheimen aber vielleicht einer anderen. Es könnten also alle in Frage kommen. Wir brauchen Beweise.." Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück und wartete auf Maeglins Reaktion.

„Aber.. Aber woher wisst ihr denn, dass es diese Schwesternschaft überhaupt gibt, wenn ihr keine Beweise habt?"

„Nun, dass ist einfach. Verbotene Zauber sind mächtig. Sehr mächtig, musst du wissen. Wir spüren die Verwendung einer solchen Magie, denn der Strom der Macht breitet sich weit darum aus. Jeder von uns fühlt das schlechte, makelerfüllte Wesen, dass einen solchen Zauber wirkt. Und doch reicht der Zeitraum nicht aus, um diese Person zu schnappen. Wir kamen bisher einfach zu spät." Maeglin schaute betreten auf ihre Füße. Warum musste sie in so etwas hineinschlittern?

„Und was ist mit mir? Vorhin wurde gesagt, ich hätte keine solche Gabe. Was tue ich dann hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau." Elí fasste sich mit einem Finger unters Kinn und blickte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Einen Moment später sprach sie aber schon weiter. „Wir spüren die Macht von jedem. In dir spüre ich sie nicht. Vielleicht ganz schwach. Aber nicht so, dass du eine Gefahr für dich selbst sein könntest. Was Elanor bewogen hat, dich zu holen. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären."

„Kind.. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir werden dir helfen und dich beschützen. Niemand von uns wird dieser Schattenfreundin in die Hände fallen. Und doch: Ich spüre etwas in dir. Du bist keine Magierin. Trotzdem hast du eine Gabe. Kaum ein Mensch ist mit keiner Gabe versehen. Bei den meisten werden sie nur nie ans Tageslicht geholt."

Maeglin versuchte all die neuen Dinge in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Doch schien es einfach zu viel auf einmal zu sein.

Und nun lag sie hier. Auf ihrem Bett und dachte immer wieder an die Worte von Cyria und Elí. Hatten sie wirklich recht? Konnte man niemanden hier wirklich trauen? _‚Ob mich wohl jemals jemand findet? Ach wie gerne würde ich nun wieder im Schloss sein.. Die alte Tari vermiss ich sogar.. Siané.. Was du wohl machst.. Wie's dir wohl geht?'_ Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und fiel sogleich in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Alles um sie herum war schwarz. So schwarz.. Nichts konnte sie um sich herum wahrnehmen...

--------*°*---------

Siané stand inzwischen wieder im Schankraum, ihr Reitgewand an und das Buch von Alés an ihre Brust gedrückt. Die anderen waren alle bei ihr, warteten nur darauf, dass sie ihrem Bruder eine gute Nacht wünschte.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, ja?" Er strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange. „Ich weiß doch, dass du kein dummes Huhn bist." Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Jaja, schon gut. Schlaf gut, KLEINER BRUDER!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, als sie gerade gehen wollte.

„Pah, das ‚klein' hättest du dir bei deinem Benehmen sparen können." Er lachte und verließ die Gruppe in Richtung Schlafgemach. Nach kurzem Zögern und Sianés Einsicht, dass sie mal wieder den Kürzeren gezogen hatte, gingen sie nach draußen und schlugen den kurzen Weg zurück nach Meduseld ein.

Siané sah sich neugierig um, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Die Wände waren aufwendig verziert, nicht so schmucklos, wie im Palast von Herzog Areneon. Hier schien alles noch wertvoller zu sein. So sah es also aus, wenn ein König in einem Palast lebte. Sie staunte so sehr, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die anderen schon ein Stück vorausgegangen waren. Mit hastigen Schritten lief sie hinter ihnen her und schloss schon bald auf. Sie stockte, als Aragorn stehen blieb und sich an eine Wache wenden wollte.

„Was ist denn los?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Du brauchst ein Schlafgemach. Irgendjemand wird es für dich herrichten müssen." Aragorn lächelte sie an und wollte jemanden holen lassen, als sie ihn wieder unterbrach.

„Ich weiß, eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, wenn ihr etwas entscheidet. Aber da es um mein Zimmer geht... Ich bin selbst ein Dienstmädchen. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man Abends spät zu Bett kommt und Morgens sehr früh raus muss. Oft bin ich Nachts wegen neuer Gäste geweckt worden und musste trotzdem zum Morgengrauen hellwach sein. Niemand sieht, dass diese Arbeit hart ist. Unausgeschlafen macht man zusätzlich noch Fehler. Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Mädchen wegen mir geweckt wird. Bitte." Sie blickte in die überraschten Gesichter der Gruppe. Anscheinend hatte noch niemand wirklich über die Arbeit einer Dienstmagd nachgedacht.

„Im Prinzip bin ich damit einverstanden. Aber wo willst du dann schlafen?" Aragorn hatte genau den Punkt angesprochen, der ihr auch gerade in den Sinn kam. Sie konnte doch nicht von sich aus fragen, ob sie bei Legolas bleiben konnte. Außerdem.. Nein, dass war unmöglich. Wer weiß, was alles passieren würde.

„Bei uns geht's nicht.. Tut mir leid. Aber unser Zimmer ist schon voll." Merry blickte Siané entschuldigend an. Die Hobbits teilten sich ein großes Schlafgemach, in dem vier hobbitgerechte Betten standen. Siané konnte unmöglich dort untergebracht werden. Sie nickte den Vieren lächelnd zu. Mit einem _‚ist nicht schlimm'_ von ihr, setzten auch sie wieder ein Lächeln auf.

„Nun, Gandalf ist nicht bei uns und stören wollen wir ihn in so später Stunde nicht mehr. Bei mir kannst du auch nicht bleiben." Gimli sah Aragorn fragend an und dieser sprach verstehend weiter. „Immerhin kann ich als König von Gondor nicht einfach ein Mädchen bei mir schlafen lassen. Was würde Arwen sagen?" Die anderen lachten ihn an. Blieben also nur noch Gimli und Legolas. Oh, sie wusste worauf dieses nächtliche Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Siané, in meinem Zimmer gibt es noch ein zweites Bett. Es war sogar bezogen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du kannst natürlich auch bei dem Elben schlafen, wenn du.." Doch sie unterbrach Gimli schnell.. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht darauf hinauslaufen.

„Nein, nein.. Vielen Dank. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ein Bett für mich habe." Sie lächelte ihn an und hörte, wie Legolas Luft holte, um etwas diesbezüglich zu sagen. Doch Gimli erstickte seinen Versuch im Keim.

„Legolas, ich kann sie verstehen. Wir Zwerge haben weitaus mehr Anstand als ihr Elben. Bei mir ist sie gut aufgehoben." Beleidigt schnappte der Elbenprinz wieder nach Luft und ging mit schnellen Schritten in sein Gemach, dass ganz in der Nähe von Gimlis lag. Die anderen wünschten noch eine angenehme Nacht und verschwanden in ihren eigenen Räumen.

Gimlis Zimmer war nicht pompös eingerichtet. Ein großer steinerner Kamin stand auf der rechten Seite, genauso wie zwei schöne Sessel davor. Am Fenster standen zwei Betten, schmal, aber nicht so schmal wie in Sianés Zimmer im Schloss Teslons. Sie standen weit auseinander, von einem Schreibtisch mit Stuhl getrennt. Außerdem stand ein dunkler, glänzender Schrank an der linken Wand, an den Gimli seine schwere Axt gelehnt hatte.

Lautlos ließ sie sich auf eines der Betten fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen ab. Gimli tat es ihr nach, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und drehte sich dann auf die Seite. Anscheinend brauchten Zwerge doch Schlaf. Sie kicherte innerlich und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie in das Reich der Träume übergetreten.

Vor ihren Augen bildeten sich eine grüne Wiese. Wunderschön, mit Blumen übersät. Sie drehte sich einige Male im Kreis, doch weit und breit war nichts anderes, als diese Wiese. Sie lächelte. Wie schön wäre es nun, wenn Legolas hier wäre? Der Ruf ihres Namens ließ sie sich noch mal um 180° drehen. Doch vor ihr stand kein blonder Elb. _‚Nein.. Das kann.. Es ist ein Traum..'_ Sie sah die Gestalt ganz deutlich vor sich. Ihre beste Freundin..

--------*°*---------

Vor ihren Augen war es nur schwarz. Maeglin konnte sich drehen und wenden, wie sie wollte. Nirgends schien ein Licht durch diese unendliche Dunkelheit zu fallen. Und doch. Ganz plötzlich sah sie etwas glitzern. Durch die Schwärze des Ortes schwebten Tausende, kleine Lichtpunkte auf sie zu. Lichtpunkte, die aussahen, wie kleine Sterne.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich. Einen solchen Traum hatte sie schon einmal gehabt. Und doch war sie immer aufgewacht, als die Lichtpunkte sie umgaben. Nun konnte sie diese aber genau vor sich sehen. So nah, dass sie die Sterne fast berühren konnte.

Maeglin schaute sich um. Bei genauerem Betrachten konnte sie Menschen und andere Wesen in diesen Punkten sehen. Personen, die sie noch nie kennen gelernt hatte. Die Gesichter waren ihr völlig fremd. Und doch, ein Stern schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit besonders anzuziehen. Er leuchtete so wunderbar hell.

Sie trat näher auf ihn zu und blickte auf eine große Wiese. „Siané" Sie sah ihre beste Freundin in diesem Punkt und berührte ihn. Wie durch Magie befang sie sich vor ihr. Siané blickte sie genauso fragend an, wie Maeglin ihre Freundin.

„Du?" Maeglin fand als erstes die Sprache wieder.

„Ja.. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr von dir geträumt." Siané lachte.

„Geträumt? Aber ICH träume doch gerade.." Maeglin biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Wieso wirkte hier alles so, wie in einem Traum und doch so real?

„Komisch.. Eigentlich weiß man in Träumen nie, dass man schläft... Wie geht es dir?" Siané kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß nicht. Im Prinzip geht es mir gut. Und du? Was tust du?" Es kam ihr verrückt vor, in einem Traum darüber zu sprechen, was Siané tat. Und doch.. Irgendwie wollte sie es so.

„Ich.. Ich suche nach dir. Wir suchen dich.. Aragorn, Legolas und alle anderen der Gemeinschaft. Wo bist du?" Maeglin lachte.

„Oh ja.. Es ist ein Traum. Du würdest nie mit den Gefährten reisen." Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Niemand würde sie aus der Burg herausholen.

„Das habe ich damals auch gedacht. Und doch.. Maeglin, ich glaube du wirst mich auslachen. Aber ich hab mich wohl in den Prinzen.."

„Verliebt?" Siané nickte und Maeglin lachte wieder. Was für ein verrückter Traum. „Das weiß ich doch. Das warst du schon im Schloss von Teslon. Als ich bei dir war. Ich habe es schnell gesehen. Ich kenne dich halt."

„Er hat mich geküsst.."

„WAS?" Maeglin fühlte sich, als würde sie wieder mit ihrer Freundin durch die Flure rennen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich und befreit. Sie sprachen miteinander, wie sie es früher getan hatten. Als sie sich umsah befanden sie sich nicht mehr auf der Wiese. Sie saßen im Zimmer von Siané. In Teslon.

„Komisch.. So hab ich mein Zimmer gar nicht verlassen." Siané drehte sich um und setzte sich dann schwungvoll auf das Bett.

„Komm, das ist doch egal. Geküsst? Ihr seid ein Paar.. Man, du verrücktes Ding."

„Kein Paar. Es war nur ein Kuss. Ich kann doch gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein." Sie blickte ihre Freundin traurig an.

„Nur, weil Tari das sagt? Man muss auf sein Herz hören!!" Nun lächelte ihre Freundin wieder. Das typische Lächeln, dass sie von Siané gewohnt war. Einfach ansteckend.

„Wo bist du?" Ihre Frage riss Maeglin aus ihren Gedanken.

„In der gläsernen Burg in Carn Dûm. In der Nähe einer kleinen Stadt namens Tirell. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gut geht oder ob ich in Gefahr bin. Viele Dinge versteh ich nicht. Aber eins weiß ich: Ich möchte wieder weg von hier." Ihre Gestalt fing an zu flackern und Siané ging ein Stück auf sie zu.

„Ich werde dir helfen."

Maeglin lächelte. „Danke!" Mit einem weiteren Schritt standen sich die beiden Freundinnen gegenüber. Doch als Maeglin sie umarmen wollte, verschwand die Gestalt vor ihren Augen und sie befand sie für einen Augenblick wieder vor all den kleinen Lichtpunkten. Der leuchtende Stern war verschwunden.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und atmete schwer. Es war wieder dunkel um sie herum. Und doch konnte Maeglin nun die Umrisse ihres Zimmers erkennen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. _‚Was für ein Traum..'_ Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und fühlte ein paar Schweißperlen, die sich darauf gebildet hatten.

Schnell schlüpfte sie wieder unter die Decke und drehte sich um. Sie würde morgen wieder früh rausmüssen und musste ausgeschlafen sein.

--------*°*---------

Siané zuckte zusammen und saß aufrecht im Bett_. ‚Was war das bloß? Maeglin.. Oh, ich werde langsam verrückt.. Wieso bin ich bloß aufgewacht?'_ Ein Blick zum Fenster zeigte ihr, dass kaum Zeit vergangen war. Der Mond stand noch genauso am Himmel, wie vorhin als sie zu Bett gegangen war. Schnell fand sie auch den Grund ihres Erwachens. Der Zwerg lag auf dem Rücken, den Mund weit geöffnet und ein unkontrolliertes Schnarchen drang daraus hervor. Sie verdrehte die Augen. _‚Wunderbar.. Das war's dann wohl mit dem Schlaf..'_ Sauer ging sie zu Gimli rüber und hielt ihm die Nase zu. Wach wurde er nicht und auch sein Schnarchen wurde nicht weniger. _‚Logisch.. Er braucht die Nase im Moment ja nicht..'_ Grummelnd drückte sie ihr Kissen auf sein Gesicht. Doch das dumpfe Schnarchen setzte sich fort. Mit einem Schmollmund nahm sie das Kissen wieder herunter und legte es beiseite. Ersticken wollte sie den Zwerg ja nicht.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hielt sie das Buch von Alés wieder in der Hand und schritt leise zur Tür. _‚Vielleicht kann ich doch bei Alés schlafen.. Das Gasthaus ist ja noch geöffnet.'_ Mit sanften Schritten lief sie den Flur hinunter, Richtung Tor. _‚Hoffentlich stellen mir die Wachen keine dummen Fragen.'_

Sie wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als sie Stimmen aus dem folgenden Flur vernahm. Stimmen, die keine Worte bildeten. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke in den Flur hinein. Erschrocken und purpurrot anlaufend zuckte sie wieder zurück_. ‚Wunderbar, ein Pärchen.. Das hat mir ja noch gefehlt.. Können die nicht ins Zimmer gehen?'_ Noch einmal linste sie um die Ecke. Einer der Wachen hielt ein Mädchen in seinen Armen. Wohl eine Magd. Siané fand es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man sich beim Dienst im Schloss näher kam. Aber das gleich so was auf dem Flur stattfand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er seine hungrigen Küsse über den Hals und den Ausschnitt des Mädchens verteilte. Mit einer Hand rutschte er immer weiter auf ihren Rock zu und Siané wand sich schnell wieder ab und ging den Gang zurück. _‚Die werden wohl nicht allzu bald fertig.. Versuch ich halt doch zu schlafen.'_

Doch als Siané wieder die Hand an den Türgriff legen wollte, drang das Schnarchen des Zwerges bis zu ihr nach draußen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür. Dort würde sie sicher keine Ruhe finden. Ihr Blick wanderte in die andere Richtung. Dort war doch das Zimmer von Legolas.. _‚Huh? Scheint Licht hindurch?'_ Sie ging auf die Tür zu und fand tatsächlich den Schein von Kerzen unter dem Spalt am Boden hindurchschimmern.

Zaghaft klopfte sie gegen die schwere, hölzerne Tür._ ‚Was sag ich ihm denn nur? Er war ja nicht gerade erfreut, als ich Gimlis Gesellschaft ihm vorgezogen habe.'_ Nervös trat sie wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Wieder klopfte sie, diesmal etwas lauter. Doch kein Laut drang hindurch. Mutig drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und war erfreut, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war.

Sie steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Das breite Bett, dass an der rechten Seite stand, entpuppte sich als eine Art Himmelbett. Die Vorhänge waren an den kunstvoll verzierten Pfosten festgebunden. Die Decken und Kissen im Bett waren noch nicht angerührt und von Legolas war keine Spur. Am Fenster gegenüber der Tür stand ein kleiner Tisch und eine weiche, samtrote Liege. Außerdem befand sich gegenüber dem Bett ein kleiner Kamin, in dem aber kein Feuer brannte.

Wieder ließ sie den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und sah nun eine Tür, die in der Nähe der Fenster auf der linken Seite in einen anderen Raum führte. Vielleicht hatte Legolas sie einfach nicht gehört? Sie wollte gerade nach ihm suchen gehen, als er durch diese Tür den Raum betrat. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er trug nur eine helle, ziemlich kurze Hose.. Schnell schloss sie die Augen. ‚_Ich bin doch auch dämlich.. Er hätte genauso gut nackt sein können. Andererseits.. Was wäre nun besser gewesen? .. Ist beides peinlich..'_ Sie öffnete ein Auge wieder und sah Legolas immer noch vor sich. Hatte sie ihm nicht genug Zeit gelassen, sich wenigstens ETWAS über zu ziehen? Sie fing seinen fragenden Blick auf und begann auch prompt zu stottern.

„Ich.. Also.. Ich wollte nicht reinplatzen.. Ich.. Ich hab zweimal geklopft.. Tut.. Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht.. Ich geh besser wieder." Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Was machst du denn überhaupt hier? Ich dachte du bleibst bei Gimli!?" Klang da etwas in seiner Stimme mit, was man als beleidigten Ton definieren konnte?

„Nun, ich bin ja noch nicht lange drüben. Trotzdem schnarcht er schon wie.. Also.. Man hört es immerhin bis nach draußen durch die geschlossene Tür." Legolas grinste, was sie nicht sehen konnte. Immerhin stand sie immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Und da bist du zu mir gekommen?"

„Ja, ich.. Also, eigentlich wollte ich ja zu Alés. Aber da steht so ein Pärchen auf dem Flur nach draußen. Die... Die sind jedenfalls ziemlich beschäftigt.. und ich.."

„Du hast dich nicht vorbeigetraut?" Er lachte und drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich um. Sie stand etwas entfernt von ihm. Sein nackter Oberkörper aber immer noch nah genug, um einen mehr als erhöhten Puls zu bekommen. Seine Haut schien so weich. Sie glänzte noch ein wenig feucht. Hatte er sich ein Bad gegönnt? Ihr Blick wanderte ein Stückchen weiter nach unten, wo sie plötzlich das Verlangen spürte, über die Bauchmuskeln zu streichen. So stark und wahrscheinlich so unglaublich sanft war dieser Körper vor ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss verdrossen die Augen. Was tat sie da nur? Hatte sie ihn wirklich angestarrt?

„Warum bist du denn nun hier?" Legolas überging geschickt die Tatsache, dass sie einen so interessierten Blick auf ihn geworfen hatte. Immerhin war er immer noch ein wenig sauer, dass sie zuerst bei dem Zwerg bleiben wollte.

„Ich.. Nun.. Also, ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht doch bei dir bleiben kann?" Sie schluckte und blickte auf den Boden. Nun war es raus und sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden.

„Ach, auf einmal? Wenn Gimli zu laut schnarcht und du zu deinem Bruder nicht kannst, kommst du zu mir? Also, ich finde, du kannst dich mit dem Schnarchen auseinander setzen." Er drehte sich um und ging einige Schritte zum Fenster. Er wusste, dass er sie verunsichert hatte. Andererseits konnte er auch nicht immer auf sie zugehen.

Sianés Wangen, die eben noch so rötlich schimmerten, wurden schlagartig weiß. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich hinausgeschickt? Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand sie dicht hinter ihm, ihre Hand und ihre Stirn auf seinen nackten Rücken gelegt. Wieso sie das tat, wusste sie nicht. War es immer noch der Einfluss des Weines? Oder traute sie sich in seiner Gegenwart endlich etwas mehr?

Er roch immer noch nach Wäldern und Blüten. Außerdem fühlte sich seine Haut so weich an, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Die Spitzen seiner blonden Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen. Verträumt strich sie mit der Hand ein paar cm an seinem Rücken entlang, stockte dann aber, als er sich umdrehen wollte.

„Nein, dreh dich nicht um." Er blieb so stehen, fühlte noch immer ihre Stirn und ihre Hand auf seiner Haut. Spürte ein leichtes Prickeln überall dort, wo sie ihn berührte. Er wartete.

„Ich wollte nicht zu Gimli. Ich wollte auch nicht zu Alés. Ich wollte nur zu dir. Aber ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist. Habe Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Mir wurde immer gesagt, dass so was wie gerade nicht sein darf. Vergib mir, aber ich kann nicht einfach über meinen Schatten springen." Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um. Sie wollte aus der Tür hinausgehen. Wenigstens hatte sie es gesagt. Es war besser so.

„Warte doch. Natürlich kannst du hier bleiben." Seine Hand umschloss sanft ihr Handgelenk. Er drehte sie langsam zu sich um und sah sie an. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Einen langen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber und sagten nichts. Der schummerige Schein der Kerze warf hüpfende Schatten auf ihre Körper und die Stille um sie herum wurde nur von einem leisen Zirpen von Außerhalb durchbrochen. Langsam löste sich Siané von den Augen des Elben. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder auf seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper. Schnell versuchte sie sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren und blickte nach rechts. Erschrocken schloss sie die Augen. _‚Nicht das Bett.. Nachher denkt er sonst was..'_ Sie blickte wieder zurück, streifte mit den Augen flüchtig seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und schaute dann einfach zum Fenster hinaus. Sie räusperte sich.

„Willst du dich.. Willst du dir nichts überziehen?" Sie sah ihn nicht an. Seine Anwesenheit machte sie nervös. Viel zu nervös. Legolas' Augen wanderten an sich herunter und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte eh schlafen." Er ging an ihr vor bei und setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes. Interessiert blieben seinen Augen auf ihr hängen.

„So?" Sie schluckte. Warum war sie eigentlich so verklemmt?

„Warum nicht? Stört dich das?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wurde aber sogleich wieder rot. Das amüsierte Lachen des Elben machte es auch nicht besser. Entschlossen straffte sie ihren Körper und ging zu der Liege am Fenster. Den Blick von Legolas vermeidend, setzte sie sich und schnürte ihre weißen Stiefel auf. Unsicher sah sie wieder auf. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf sie gerichtet und er lächelte. Ihr wurde warm. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Und doch war sie ständig unsicher, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Sie streckte sich und zog ihre Beine zu sich hinauf. Mit einem leichten Schwung hatte sie sich auf der Liege ausgestreckt und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum. Legolas brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Situation zu erfassen. Das Mädchen wollte doch tatsächlich dort schlafen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?" Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf zum Bett.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du willst dort schlafen? Was tu ich, dass du dich nicht zu mir traust?" Er sah sie beleidigt an. Siané zog unschlüssig die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nun, das wüsste ich auch gern." Sie lachte und setzte sich auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Normalerweise bin ich nicht so. Mein Bruder findet mich ausfallend, meine Freunde sagen ich sei alles andere als schüchtern. Trotzdem.. Bei dir.." Sie sah auf den Boden. Wie sollte sie weitermachen? Glücklicherweise nahm Legolas ihr eine Antwort ab.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich habe mich nur gewundert." Er lächelte und rutschte weiter auf das Bett hinauf. „Willst du dich nicht umziehen?" Er deutete auf ihr Reitgewand. Es war zwar inzwischen gewaschen, aber trotzdem nicht zum Schlafen geeignet. Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er recht.

„Ich habe meine Tasche nicht hier. Die war auf deinem Pferd." Sie sah ihn an und folgte dem Fingerzeig von ihm, der zum Fenster ging.

„Dort liegt sie. Ich hab sie von Arod heruntergenommen. Da du aber nicht da warst, habe ich sie hier abgelegt." Sie lächelte. Tatsächlich, über dem Stuhl hing ihre Tasche. Geschwind stand sie auf und öffnete sie. Das Buch von Alés verstaute sie sofort darin und suchte dann nach ihrem Schlafgewand. Nachdem sie ein paar Mitbringsel zur Seite geschoben hatte, stockte sie. _‚Was hab ich eigentlich mitgenommen? ... Oh..'_ Sie zog ein kleines Bündel heraus und sie wurde ein wenig rot. _‚Jetzt wird er sicher weiß Gott was denken..'_ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Legolas sah ihr vom Bett aus zu. Mit den Armen stützte er sich in eine halbaufrechte Position, außerdem war die Bettdecke bis zu seinem Bauchnabel nach oben gezogen. _‚Man könnte meinen, er hätte gar nichts an..'_ Bei diesem Gedanken wand sie sich wieder ab. _‚Wieso denk ich nun wieder an so was?'_

„Legolas?"

„Hmm?"

„Du musst dich aber umdrehen!" Sie sah ihn grinsend an. Er sollte doch nicht merken, dass sie sich schon wieder unsicher fühlte.

„Umdrehen?" Ungläubig blinzelte er.

„Oder zumindest die Augen zumachen.." Sie machte eine Handbewegung und Legolas drehte sich seufzend auf die Seite. War er nun sauer? Oder einfach nur enttäuscht?

Schnell band sie ihre rote Weste auf und legte sie über den Stuhl. Ein paar Sekunden später knöpfte sie die Knöpfe ihres weißen Kleides auf. Sie schloss die Augen und zog es über den Kopf. Nun war sie fast nackt. _‚Hoffentlich guckt dieser Elb nicht her..'_ Neugierig linste sie über ihre Schulter zum Bett. Legolas betrachtete immer noch die Wand auf der anderen Seite und sah sie nicht. Sie lächelte erleichtert.

„Kann ich mich wieder umdrehen?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie trug doch fast nichts..

„NEIN!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen leichten hysterischen Klang, der Legolas zum Lachen brachte. Amüsiert flüsterte er ein _‚schon gut, schon gut'_ und blieb auf der Seite liegen. Siané schlüpfte in der Zwischenzeit in eine dunkle, kurze Baumwollhose. Darüber zog sie ein dünnes Hemd, dass an ihren Schultern nur durch einen Knoten gehalten wurde. Der Stoff kratzte ein wenig auf der Haut, aber daran hatte sie sich schon lange gewöhnt. Dienstmädchen besaßen nun mal keine seidene Wäsche. Hastig ging sie wieder zum Bett und zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn. Legolas drehte sich langsam wieder um und sah sie fragend an.

„Du versteckst dich.." Er lachte. „Außerdem fällst du fast vom Bett. Komm doch etwas näher hierher." Er hob die Decke ein Stück an und deutete ihr, sich zu ihm zu legen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Ich beiße nicht." Seine Stimme war sanft und nur durch sie bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

„Ich weiß doch, aber.."

„Ich tue nichts, was du nicht möchtest. Aber bitte distanzier dich nicht so sehr von mir. Wenn du das tust, denke ich ständig, du hast Angst vor mir.." Sie glaubte ihm. Wahrscheinlich würde er über ihren dummen Gedanken, er könne über sie herfallen, lachen. Scheu rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und ließ sich noch etwas widerspenstig in seine Arme ziehen. Sein Gesicht befand sich ganz nah an ihrem. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte. Ganz vorsichtig berührte sie seine Lippen mit den Ihren. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln formten. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss aber. Ganz sanft erhöhte er den Druck ihrer Lippen. Siané öffnete verdutzt die Augen, als er sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und sich über sie beugte. Verwirrt drückte sie ihn ein wenig fort.

„Keine Angst. Ich falle nicht über dich her." Er lachte und sie fühlte sich ertappt. Konnten Elben Gedanken lesen? Von so etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört. Aber möglich war es immerhin.

„Das hab ich auch nicht angenommen." Was für eine Lüge, aber Legolas schien sich mit ihr zufrieden zu geben. _‚Gut, kann doch keine Gedanken lesen.'_ Langsam senkte er seinen Mund wieder auf ihren, öffnete mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen und strich behutsam mit den Fingern über ihre Wangen. Zärtlich tupfte er viele Küsse auf ihren Mund und glitt langsam an ihrem Hals herunter. Siané hatte die Augen geschlossen, genoss ganz das Gefühl, dass seine weichen Lippen an ihrem Hals auslösten. Behutsam wanderte er weiter nach unten, liebkoste jeden Teil ihrer Haut und biss sanft in das Fleisch zwischen Hals und Schulter. Siané entwich ein leises Stöhnen. Ihr Körper kribbelte, jede Berührung seiner Hände spürte sie auf ihrer Haut. Legolas blickte sie wieder an. Sie lächelte. Ihre Augen. Sie strahlten ein unglaubliches Glück aus. Wieder küsste er sie. Leidenschaftlicher dieses mal. Er spürte, wie sie ihn anzog. Er wollte sie berühren, mehr von ihr spüren.

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Hüfte und schlüpfte unter das kurze Hemd. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und unterbrach schwer atmend den Kuss. Legolas lächelte sie an und zupfte an ihrem Oberteil herum.

„Willst du das nicht ausziehe? Es ist doch unbequem.." Er sah sie an. Seine Augen schimmerten.

„Nein." Er lachte. Ihre Antwort kam so plötzlich und hektisch, dass sich das Wort irgendwie verschluckt anhörte. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich meine.. Ich.. Ich bin den Stoff gewöhnt. Ich merke das Kratzen nicht.. Ich.. Ich behalt es gern an." Sie war rot ihm Gesicht. Nun war ihr die Situation unangenehm.

„Das meinte ich zwar nicht mit unbequem.. Aber ich versteh dich. Komm." Er legte sich wieder neben sie und zog sie an sich. Verträumt kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Innerlich seufzte er. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Siané noch nicht soweit war. Und verstehen konnte er sie auch. Trotzdem war das Verlangen momentan zu groß, um nicht enttäuscht zu sein.

Siané war eingeschlafen, als er begann, mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Arm auf und ab zu streichen. Er dachte diesen Abend noch lange nach. Gedanken, die ihn schon etwas länger quälten. Eigentlich solange, wie er dieses Mädchen schon kannte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sie über ihn gestolpert war. Und doch. Es würde eine Menge Probleme mit sich bringen...

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

_Sooo, ich habs geschafft. Nach einer ewigen Blockade. Und ich hoffe ich verzeiht mir deshalb die Verspätung. °bettel° Schreibt mir wieder Reviews und Kommentare, ja? Besonders nach den letzten Tagen mit Brett vorm Kopf, brauch ich ne Aufmunterung. ;)_

_Wieder würde ich mich über bisher anonyme Leser freuen, die mir was schreiben. °knuddel euch mal ganz doll°_

_Bis bald, eure Tig_

_So, nun noch zu den letzten Reviews, die ich bekommen hab. :o) Ganz schöne Menge. °freu°_

@ Sumomo: Da du die erste warst, die nen Kommi geschrieben hat, sag ich dir auch mal als erstes Dankeschön. _°knuddel°_ Schön, dass sich auch andere trauen. _°lach°_

@ Crestoe: Macht ja nüscht. Freu mich aber, dass du mir wieder ein Kommi postest. _°hüpf°_

@ Mira-chan: Ja, Siané kann sich glücklich schätzen. Ich beneide sie auch schon. _°ggg°_ Aber irgendwann werden die angenehmen Zeiten für sie auch aufhören._^^_

@ areoqueen: Gerade registriert und schon auf meine Story gestoßen. _°stolzbin° °freu°_ Da hab ich hoffentlich einen Leser mehr gewonnen. _:D_

@ Vanillaspirit: Das mit der Schwesternschaft und so weiter wird sich in den ganzen nächsten Kapiteln immer weiter aufklären. Ich denke, wenn dus jetzt noch nicht hast, kommt das noch. _°g°_ Ich werde mir Mühe geben, es verständlich zu erklären. Ja, Legolein ist etwas anhänglich. Aber andererseits: Hätten wir das nicht alle gern von ihm? _:D_

@ lucky_Ann: Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich denke solche Szenen kommen erst später wieder. Diese beiden Teile waren ja voll davon._^^_

@ sister_of_dragoon: _°rotwerd°_ Ich glaube, von dir kam dieses Mal das positivste Kommi von allen. _°g°_ Man hört es gern, wenn die Story ‚geliebt' wird. _:D_

@ Hitokiri: Ja, dieses Mal war's sicher net schnell genug. Lag mal wieder an einer Blockade. _°grummel°_ Hoffe du verzeihst mir? _°hundeblickaufsetz°_

@ hana-chan: Mein Schreibstil wird besser? Echt? Wahnsinn, hätt ich nicht gedacht. Ich mein, ich weiß, dass meine aller erste FF gegen diese Schrott ist, aber das man sogar von Kapitel zu Kapitel besser werden kann. _°stolzbin° :o)_

@ bluelady: Tja, nun hab ich euch doch so lange warten lassen. Ich wäre gerne schneller gewesen, aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht gebacken bekommen. _=/_ Sorry.

@ GoddessUrd: Du musst nicht platzen. _°lol°_ Ich werde die Story bestimmt abschließen und noch einige neue Kapitel schreiben. _°knuddel°_

@ Estel: Du auch krank? Man, man, man.. Hoffentlich bist du inzwischen wieder vollständig gesund. Sooooo viele Leute haben im Moment Grippe. Nur ich nicht._ :D_

@ Cherry 15: Auch dir wieder Danke für das Kommi! _°knuddel°_ Das Erdbeerplätzchen nehm ich gern an._ :D _Dankööö! _°g°_ Leider konnt ich mich trotzdem nicht so beeilen, wie ich wollte. _=/_

@ Stoffpferd: Natürlich gehörst du zum Kollegium. _°g°_ Ich LIEBE deine FFs! _°knuddel°_ Hoffentlich geht's dir bald wieder besser.

@ Iarethirwen: Schön, dass dir das Chap gefällt. _°freu°_ Und auch wenn dir die Worte fehlen. Solche Reviews mag ich. _°lol°_

@ Abendstern: Herz zu erobern ist deine Lieblings HDR Fic?? _°freu° °spring°_ Aber dann solltest du mal ‚den Jäger erlegen' lesen. Die ist klasse._^^ _Die Kekse stammen eigentlich nur von Aldi. Dänische Butterkekse. Ich liebe die.. Hoffentlich helfen die dir._ °g°_

@ maya: Jajajajaja.. _°freu° °im Kreis spring°_ Eine anonyme Leserin.. Juchuuuu! _:o)_ Ich find das toll. _;)_

So, nun mal zu deiner Kritik. Keine Bange, ich kann mit so was umgehen und fang jetzt nicht an zu meckern._ °g°_

Meine Schwachstellen in der Story kenn ich. Leider. Aber ich hoffe, dass die Sache mit der gläsernen Burg noch so spannend und undurchsichtig wird, wie ich's mir vorstelle._^^_ Im Moment ist es wirklich noch zu durchschaubar. _=/ _Vielleicht besser ich mich ja noch.

Und zu dem anderen:

Aragorn muss Legolas nicht erklären, was Liebe ist. Am Anfang stößt er ihn nur mit der Nase drauf, damit er endlich einsieht, dass er Siané gern hat. Er hadert nämlich ganz schön mit sich, weil sie keine Elbin ist. Das wird auch noch später in der Story kommen._^^_ Wenn es so ausgesehen hat, als sei er ein unerfahrener Kerl, tuts mir leid. _:o)_

Und ansonsten hüpf ich dann weiter. Eine mir bekannte Leserin mehr. _°glücklich ist°_ Deine Lobeshymnen waren übrigens supilieb! _°g°_

Lain: Das beste Kapitel bisher? Oh, dann muss ich mal versuchen, mich an dem zu orientieren. Nur nicht schlecht werden. _:o)_

@ Bulmablume: Ui, du bist auch hier? _°knuddel°_ Das ist ja klasse. Postest du deine Anime Fics auch? Hier bin ich nämlich öfter, als auf den anderen Seiten. Dann würd ich deine Fortsetzungen nicht ständig verpassen._^^_ Und das du meine FF zum verlieben findest.. Na, das Kompliment kann ich zurück geben. Deine sind doch mindestens genauso. _:D_

@ Meldis: Ich liege bei deiner Story falsch? Na ja, das hab ich vorhin gemerkt. _=/_ Aber trotzdem find ich sie genial. Review bekommst du auch noch von mir._^^_

Ja, das was er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hat, war gemein. Es fiel mir erst direkt beim Tippen ein und hab gedacht. Das muss jetzt einfach sein. _°lol°_ Ja, und das Legolas auch mal ein Fettnäpfchen braucht, hab ich auch gedacht. Schön, dass wir da einer Meinung sind. _:D_

@ Nifilwen: Danke für das Kompliment. Hatte mir mit dem letzten Chap auch besonders viel Mühe gegeben. _:o)_

@ Littlechen: Okay. _°lach° _Dann bleib ich halt ‚Vorbild'.. Heißt das, ich muss mich ab jetzt benehmen und öfters in die Moraltruhe greifen? _°ggg°_

@ Black Pearl: Ja, wieder einige Knuffelszenen für dich. _°g°_ Das mit Maeglin hab ich hoffentlich gerade noch gerettet. War so in Siané und Legolein vertieft, dass ich die ganz vergessen hatte._ °ups° :D_ Das mit Elanor. Vielleicht tun sie was gegen sie. Mal schaun._^^ _Vielleicht schaffen sie's ja auch mal nicht. Abwarten. Das dauert eh noch. _:o)_

@ Lady Whight: Öhm.. Alés ist wohl nur ein.. Was ist er genau? Ihr Bruder ist er schon. Aber ob er ihr leiblicher ist, mal sehen._^^_ Ich verrat nix. _;)_

@ Linthal: Ja, es war zu offensichtlich, dass er ihr Bruder ist. Aber ich hab's nicht anders hinbekommen. Hoffentlich waren die Teile mit ihm trotzdem lustig. _:o)_

@ Asahi: Ich hab ihren Bruder schon vorher mal erwähnt. Aber da hat wohl niemand wirklich drauf geachtet. Wie gesagt, doof, dass man so schnell darauf kam, wer er war. Aber nun nicht mehr zu ändern._^^_

Hey, 3- ist gemein. Ich hab in der Schule ein Minus immer persönlich genommen. _°lol° :Þ_

Cool, Au pair in den USA. Würd ich auch gern. Aber andererseits kann ich mich nicht für so lange von meinem Schatzi trennen. °lol° Ist aber bestimmt klasse, auch wenn's mal kalt ist. _°g°_


	15. Gefährten und Gefangene

Herz zu erobern Gefährten und Gefangene 

_Disclaimer:_ Noch immer besitze ich keinerlei Rechte an Tolkiens oder Jordans Werken. :o)

A/N: Vielen Dank, für eure Reviews und Kommentare. °knuddel° Am Ende wieder mehr dazu..__

---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------

Herz zu erobern 

_Gefährten und Gefangene_

Die Sonne begann aufzugehen und erstreckte ihre Strahlen über das Land. Edoras lag noch in tiefem Schlummer. Die Wege waren leer und auch aus den Häusern drang noch kein Geräusch nach draußen. König Eomers Anwesen lag noch fast im Schatten und nur die Wachen vor den Toren schienen den Aufgang der Sonne zu genießen.

Siané spürte ein Kitzeln im Gesicht und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Die Strahlen der Sonne hatten sich in ihr Zimmer gestreckt und erhellten ihr Bett. Sie lächelte und stockte einen Moment später. Ihr Zimmer? Ihr Bett? Sie setzte sich leicht auf und drehte sich zur Seite. Neben ihr lag er. Sie schwang unbewusst den Kopf ein wenig hin und her, so dass ihre roten Locken um ihren Kopf hüpften. Sie lächelte.. Es fühlte sich richtig an. So vollkommen richtig, dass sie neben ihm lag. Aber würde dieses Gefühl bleiben? Würden die Skrupel sie nicht wieder übermannen? Seufzend beugte sie sich ein wenig über den Elben, dessen Kopf in die Kissen gebettet und dessen Augen geschlossen waren.._ ‚Huch? Ich dachte Elben schlafen mit offenen Augen.' _Verwirrt beugte sie sich weiter nach unten. _‚Atmen tut er noch.. Eigenartig' _Sie wedelte mit der Hand etwas vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.. Keine Reaktion. Verwirrt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte sich wieder normal hinsetzen, als sie seine Arme plötzlich um ihren Körper spürte. Sie erschrak über die plötzliche Umarmung, doch Legolas öffnete nur lachend die Augen.

„Du hast mich reingelegt!" Sie zog empört eine Schnute, als sie sich auf ihm wiederfand, seine Arme immer noch fest um ihre Taille geschlungen.

„Ich würde es überlistet nennen." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lachte wieder. Ungeschickt versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, wurde von Legolas aber in ihrer Lage gehalten und noch ein bisschen enger an ihn gezogen.

„Gut, vielleicht bin ich darauf hereingefallen. Aber nun lass mich wieder runter.." Sie drückte lachend einen Arm gegen seine Brust, doch er lockerte seinen Griff nicht. Sein Lachen verschwand und er sah sie ernst an.

„Lle lalaith vanima![1] Si dartho, Melamin![2]" Er strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange und fing ihren fragenden Blick auf.

„Was.. Was heißt das?" Sie blieb ruhig auf ihm liegen, hoffte er würde ihr eine Antwort geben. Doch nur ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du Sindarin lernen. Dann müsstest du nicht fragen." Er hob seine Hand, um ihr eine der vielen roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„So wichtig ist es dann auch wieder nicht.." Beleidigt bewegte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ist das so? Dann kann ich es dir ja immer sagen. Morgens, Abends.. Oder eins, zweimal ins Ohr flüstern.. ... ..Amin anta lle[3]!" Auf ihrer Haut bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen warmen Atem daran spürte. Wie in einem Bann legte sie ihren Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht. Legolas' Augen strahlten in einem warmen Blau und wie von selbst senkte sie ihren Mund dem seinem entgegen. Zärtlich berührte sie seine Lippen. Ein Kribbeln füllte sofort ihren Körper, als sie spürte, wie weich und warm sie waren. Legolas Hand berührte ihren Hinterkopf und fuhr durch ihre Haare. Es war perfekt. Es war richtig. Ihr Herz sprang vor Freude auf und ab und die Zweifel drängte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes..

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, ließ die beiden voneinander ablassen. Siané rollte sich neben Legolas und zog die Decke ein wenig über ihren Körper. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich, dieses Mal war es energischer. „Ja, bitte?" Legolas Stimme drang durch die Stille. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Zwerg mit besorgter Miene betrat den Raum.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Gimli schaute erstaunt auf, als er die Stimme des jungen Mädchens hörte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sei es aus purer Verwunderung oder Resignation. Siané saß neben dem Elben, die Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen und mit zersausten Haaren.

„Oh.. Also.. Also, wirklich! Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Der Zwerg zog beleidigt die Augenbrauen runter und wartete auf etwas. Vielleicht auf eine Entschuldigung? Legolas und Siané sahen sich aber nur an und zuckten mit den Schultern. 

„Immerhin habe ich mich gewundert, warum du verschwunden bist. So habe ich unnötigerweise alle anderen geweckt, um dich zu suchen.." Siané wurde blass.. 

„Hast du? ...  Auch Alés ?" Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst. Nachdem Legolas die Füße aus dem Bett geschwungen hatte, kamen Aragorn und Alés herein. Es muss ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick gewesen sein, denn ihr Bruder verließ, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder den Raum.

Im Nachhinein musste ihr Bruder wirklich das Schlimmste geglaubt haben. Der Elb hatte ja nur mit einer Hose bekleidet im Zimmer gestanden und Siané hatte sich mit der Decke bedeckt, ihre Schultern waren entblößt, da die Träger ihres Hemdes heruntergerutscht waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte Alés gedacht, sie sei vollständig nackt. Siané schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. _‚Was sag ich ihm nur? ... Der glaubt mir doch kein Wort.'_ Seufzend stand sie dann aber endlich auf. Legolas hatte sich schon unlängst angezogen und wartete auf sie. Er drehte sich galant um, als sie ihre Sachen auszog. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn nicht noch mal darauf aufmerksam machen musste. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte sie ihr Reitgewand wieder über, schnürte ihre Stiefel zuende und nahm ihre Tasche auf den Arm. Schweigend verließen die beiden den Raum und betraten einen Moment später die Halle Meduseld. Zwischen zwei starken Steinsäulen, die mit Verzierungen und Bildern versehen waren, stand ein großer hölzerner Tisch. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte auch Alés daran platzgenommen. Er sah sie an, lächelte aber nicht, sagte nichts. Mit schlechtem Gefühl nahm sie neben Pippin Platz, der ziemlich am Rand der Tafel saß. Legolas nahm den Platz gegenüber von ihr ein.

„Du hättest Gimli heute Nacht wecken sollen. Der hat heute Morgen einen solchen Aufstand gemacht, als er deine Abwesenheit bemerkt hat.." Pippin blickte lachend zu ihm herüber und knuffte Siané in die Seite.

„Also, ich hab ja versucht ihn zu wecken, aber Gimli hat keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, wach zu werden." Sie schmunzelte, als sie an den schnarchenden Zwerg dachte.

„Hatte er seinen Helm noch auf? Oder wieso war er nicht wach zu bekommen?" Merry hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam belauscht und schien sich, wie der Rest am Tisch, köstlich darüber zu amüsieren.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht war er von der Reise noch übermüdet?" Sie grinste Gimli an, der beleidigt seine Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte. Grummelnd murmelte er sich ein _‚Zwerge sind nie übermüdet' _in den Bartund setzte sein Essen fort.

Siané linste vorsichtig zu ihrem Bruder herüber. Er hatte noch immer keine Miene verzogen. Es wiederstrebte ihr, dass sie sich in einem solchen Verhältnis von ihm verabschieden musste, aber sie kannte Alés einfach zu gut. In dieser Stimmung konnte man einfach nicht mit ihm reden. „Melamin?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder und sah Legolas an. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Eins, dass sie nur zu gut kannte. „Was denn?" Sie sprach leise. Und doch konnte er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten verstehen. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, eine rote Frucht in seinen Händen. „Amin merna lle![4]" Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Willst du mir nun nicht sagen, was das heißt?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du willst ja auch kein Sindarin lernen.." Er schmunzelte, als er ihr empörtes Gesicht sah. „Dann eben nicht.." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, ihre Enttäuschung mit ihrer störrischen Art übertrumpfend. Lachend streckte er die Hand nach ihrer aus. Als er sie berührte, blickte sie wieder auf. Er beugte sich noch etwas vor und zog sie weiter zu sich_. ‚Er wird doch nicht..'_ Ihr Herz klopfte wieder, um ihre Nase wurde ihre Haut rot und sie vergaß die anderen um sich herum. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er langsam die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

„Ich finde es reicht.." Siané blickte erschrocken auf. Ihr Bruder war aufgestanden und sah sie böse an. Mit seiner Hand hatte er vorher schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Tisch herumgetrommelt. Diese lag aber nun flach auf selbigem und schien angespannt zu sein.

„Was reicht?" Sie folgte ihm mit ihren Augen, bis er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Ich hab's mir überlegt. Egal was ihr sagt, ich begleite euch!"

„Waaaaas????" Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Du musst die Waren zu Paps bringen. Außerdem: WAS SOLL DAS DENN BITTE???" Siané funkelte ihren Bruder böse an.

„Jemand muss hier doch auf dich aufpassen." Alés Stimme war ruhig, zu ruhig. Siané wusste, er war kurz davor auszurasten.

„AUFPASSEN? Was bildest du dir denn ein? Meinst du nicht, es sind genug Männer dabei, die auf mich aufpassen?" Sollte er doch glauben, was er wollte. Sie würde nicht auf ihr Temperament achten, um ihn wieder auf den Boden zu holen.

„Vielleicht beschützen sie dich vor Orks, aber nicht vor anderen Dingen." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Legolas. Dieser beobachtete den Streit mit Argwohn.

„Ich glaube langsam wirst du verrückt. ES GEHT DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN, WAS ICH TUE UND WAS NICHT!!!" Sie tippte ihm sauer mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.

„Pass auf: Vater wird sich freuen, wenn ich auf dich aufpasse. Niuin ist heute Morgen schon angekommen. Er bringt alles nach Teslon. Es gibt keinen Grund, nicht mitzukommen.. Und du scheinst ja nicht wirklich bei Verstand zu sein.."

Siané atmete tief durch_. ‚Das ist nicht wahr.. DAS. IST. NICHT. WAHR.'_ Ein zweiter Blick auf sein Gesicht zeigte ihr aber das Gegenteil. _‚Mein Gott, es ist wahr..'_ Sie verdrehte die Augen und riss ihre Arme aus Alés Händen.

„Also, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu." Ihre Stimme wurde leise und scharf. „Ich bin 20 und keine 10 mehr. DU hast mich nicht herumzukommandieren UND ich bin nicht DEIN Besitz. Reite zurück, ich brauche keinen Beschützer.." Sie drehte sich um und schnappte sich ihre Tasche von der Bank.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Bruder.." In seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit. Er hielt sie scheinbar für ein dummes Kind.

„Weißt du was?" Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und funkelte ihn an. Er weitete fragend die Augen. „DU kannst mich mal.." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte nach draußen, ihre Haare über die Schulter werfend.

„Oh, wunderbar. Fallen wir mal wieder auf Dienstmädchenniveau zurück?" Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und zählte innerlich bis Zehn.

„Lieber Dienstmädchen als eifersüchtiges Anhängsel.." Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Mit einem Ruck hatte sie die Hallentür aufgerissen und war nach draußen verschwunden. Alés stampfte ein paar Sekunden später hinterher.

„He, warte gefälligst. Da reden wir noch mal drüber. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht--" Seine Stimme verklang langsam, denn er entfernte sich zu sehr von der Halle. Die Gefährten starrten den beiden verwirrt hinterher. Die Hobbits hatten sogar aufgehört zu essen.

„So kenn ich sie gar nicht.." Legolas dachte erschrocken an den wütenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Soviel Selbstbewusstsein hatte er nur bei Frauen wie Lady Eowyn gesehen. Das Siané auch so war, obwohl sie sich in seiner Gegenwart schüchtern und zurückhaltend verhielt, überraschte ihn.

„Nun, sie hat Feuer.." Legolas blickte seinen Freund für seinen Kommentar kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt, Aragorn?" Der König lachte amüsiert..

--------*°*---------

„Du musst aufstehen.." Ein leichtes Rütteln ging durch Maeglins Körper und sie schlug verwirrt die Augen auf. Elí hatte sich über sie gebeugt und lächelte sie an. Maeglin fiel allerdings nur stöhnend in die Kissen zurück. Oh, ihr ging es überhaupt nicht gut. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie hatte so eigenartige Träume gehabt, dass sie mehrmals in der Nacht aufgewacht war.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Elí strich ihr vorsichtig über die Stirn und Maeglin schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn mit dir?" Die Aufgenommene vor ihr, sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Kopfschmerzen.. Ich habe schlecht geschlafen und soviel eigenartige Dinge geträumt." Sie bettete ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Wir müssen leider los. Aber Cyria kennt sich wunderbar mit Träumen aus. Außerdem kann eine der gelben Schwestern dir sicher helfen. Kopfschmerzen sind leicht zu heilen." Das waren natürlich wunderbare Aussichten. So musste Maeglin nicht ihre Zeit im Schloss verbringen, dass sie sowieso ängstigte. Zumindest, seitdem sie etwas mehr darüber bescheid wusste.

Müde und kränkelnd zog sie sich ihr Novizinnenkleid an und folgte Elí nach draußen. Frühstück würde sie in Tirell bekommen, dass hatte die Aufgenommene ihr zumindest versprochen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da befanden sich die beiden Frauen vor der gläsernen Burg und betraten die Straßen Tirells. Es war wieder eine Menge los. Kaufleute brachten ihre Waren zum Marktplatz und bauten ihre Stände auf. Kinder liefen lachend die Wege rauf und runter und einige Frauen waren in den Häusern zu sehen, die einer Arbeit nachgingen. Es war alles friedlich und erinnerte Maeglin an Teslon. Der große Marktplatz und die netten Menschen. Sie waren alle, wie in Belfalas. Und doch.. Das Meer fehlte ihr. Auch, wenn sie nicht oft dort gewesen war, so hatte sie stetig den Geruch wahrnehmen können. Auch die Schreie der Möwen fehlten ihr. Damals glaubte sie, die Vögel zu überhören. Aber hier spürte sie, dass ihr zuhause am Meer war. Maeglin sah sich lächelnd um. Bei einem solchen Anblick konnte man sich nicht vorstellen, dass etwas Böses in dieser Stadt umging. Alles sah so harmonisch aus.. Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken und erschrak fürchterlich, als sie und Elí von jemanden in eine Gasse gerissen wurden. Sie wehrte sich in Panik, trat und schlug.. Vergeblich.. Der Mann war zu stark..

„He, nun hör auf.. Verdammt, Weib! Ich will dir nur helfen.." Maeglin schlug die Augen wieder auf. Elí stand amüsiert neben ihr. Der Mann, er war ungefähr in ihrem Alter, hielt sich beleidigt die Wange. Beim zweiten Blick stellte sie sogar fest, dass er ganz gut aussah. Seine kurzen dunklen Haare glänzten und ein paar Strähnen seines Ponys fielen ihm in die Stirn. Seine Augen waren braun und sein Gesicht war.. Maeglin fand es hübsch.. Einen Augenblick später bemerkte sie aber, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte und wendete errötend den Blick ab.

„Mat.. Erschreck uns doch nicht so. Was war denn los?" Elí umarmte den jungen Mann kurz. Inzwischen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht auch wieder ein freundlicher Ausdruck.

„Habt ihr die Männer nicht gesehen?" Maeglin blickte die Gasse zurück. Auf der Straße liefen ein paar hochgewachsene Männer mit weißen Umhängen herum. Auf ihre Kleidung war eine große Flamme gestickt. Irgendwie sahen diese Menschen nicht freundlich aus.

„Wer ist das?" Maeglin drehte sich fragend zu den beiden um.

„Du kennst das _‚brennende Licht'_ nicht?" Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, nicht ahnend, was in dieser Stadt noch alles vorging.

--------*°*---------

Siané saß auf der steinernen Treppe vor dem Palast und wartete auf ihre Gefährten. Alés war ihr gefolgt, doch er hatte irgendwann aufgegeben mit ihr zu reden. Wie es doch wirkte, wenn man das Objekt seiner Wut einfach nicht beachtete. Sie schmollte. Oh ja, das tat sie. Was bildete er sich ein? Jetzt kam er auch noch mit. Warum hatten die anderen ihr eigentlich nicht geholfen?

„Alles in Ordnung?" Die sanfte Stimme des Elben ertönte hinter ihr. Mal wieder hatte sie es nicht mitbekommen, dass er hinter sie getreten war.

  
"Ja, was soll denn sein?" Ihre Stimme klang schnippisch und Legolas zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sicher?"

„NATÜRLICH! Ich mein, was ist denn schon schlimm daran, wenn mein Bruder mitkommt? Er wird mich nur den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht überwachen.." Sauer stand sie auf. Sie hatte sich noch nie darauf verstanden, ihre Wut nicht an anderen auszulassen. Wieso auch? Wenn andere sie abbekamen, ging es ihr schneller wieder besser.. Nachdem sie aber ein paar Meter gelaufen war, tat es ihr wieder leid. Legolas konnte doch überhaupt nichts für das, was passiert war. Ängstlich drehte sie sich wieder um. Der Elb stand immer noch auf der Treppe und sah sie an. Entschlossen ging sie wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Tut mir leid." Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig. „Ich wollte dich nicht.. Ich war nur so sauer.. Eigentlich bin ich es immer noch.." Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder, der Sternenstaub sattelte. Niuin war schon vorhin aufgebrochen und hatte Alés' Einkäufe mit nach Teslon genommen. Diese bestanden hauptsächlich aus Gewürzen und waren daher nicht schwer zu transportieren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.. Irgendwann hat sich Alés daran gewöhnt." Legolas legte eine Hand auf Sianés Schulter und schenkte ihr wieder das Lächeln, dass sie so gern hatte.

„Woran gewöhnt?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, wunderte sich aber. Was meinte er denn nun schon wieder. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie es natürlich. Irgendwann würde sich ihr Bruder an den Anblick gewöhnen, den Siané und Legolas abgaben.

„Komm.. wir wollen gleich los." Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zu Arod. Legolas nahm ihr die Tasche ab und half ihr auf das Pferd. Er wartete. Die anderen schienen noch nicht zum Aufbruch bereit zu sein.

--------*°*---------

„Was ist denn das?" Maeglin hoffte eine Antwort von Elí zu bekommen. Diese starrte die Männer aber nur erschrocken an. In ihren Augen stand pure Angst. Wie konnte eine so mächtige Frau denn Angst verspüren?

„Das ‚brennende Licht' ist eine Gemeinschaft, die Hexen sucht." Der junge Mann hatte sich ihr zugewandt. Er sah sie nicht mehr sauer an. Vielleicht hatte er ihr das Treten und Schlagen schon verziehen. Doch in seinem Gesicht stand Besorgnis.

„Ah, aber hier gibt es doch viele von ihnen.." Maeglin schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Wieso suchten sie Hexen?

„Ja, deshalb haben sie auch vor dem Gebirge von Carn Dûm ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Es sind einige Männer. Ich habe die Armee gesehen. Es sind um die 1000 Mann. Und wer weiß, wie viele sie noch in der Nähe haben. Weißt du, das brennende Licht sucht Hexen und entführt sie. In der gläsernen Burg sind sie sicher, aber nicht hier auf der Straße. Deshalb wagen sie sich auch selten allein nach draußen. Hier in Tirell verschwinden in letzter Zeit ein paar von ihnen." Maeglin stockte. Man konnte sie einfach entführen? Vielleicht wurden sie überrumpelt und in die dunklen Gassen gezerrt.

„Aber, was tut man denn mit ihnen?"

„Ihnen? Mit euch auch, würde ich sagen. Ihr gehört schließlich auch dazu, oder? ... Egal ... Sie legen einer Frau, wenn diese magische Kräfte besitzt, Hexenketten um. Diese eisernen Dinger verhindert das Erreichen der Macht. Ihr seid wehrlos und werdet von den Männern ins Lager gebracht. Für sie ist Magie etwas abgrundtief böses."

„Was machen sie da mit ihnen?"

„Man verbrennt sie. Am lebendigen Leib. Die Männer kommen aus dem Norden.. Dort bringt man die Frauen hin. Keine von ihnen wurden jemals wieder gesehen. Zumindest nicht lebend. Ich weiß von ein paar Fällen, in denen man die verkohlten Leichen identifizieren konnte." Maeglins Magen verkrampfte sich.. Man verbrannte sie? Wieso? Was hatten die Frauen denn getan?

„Kommt.. Wir müssen hier weg.." Maeglin spürte seinen kräftigen Griff am Arm und ließ sich von ihm weiter in die Gasse zerren. Elí folgte ihnen mit ängstlichem Blick. Der junge Mann beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis die drei durch die dunklen Gänge rannten. Schritte waren hinter ihnen. Schnelle Schritte. Hatte man sie entdeckt? Maeglin wollte sich gerade danach umdrehen, als eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und sie darin Unterschlupf suchten. Der Raum war kalt und feucht. Niemand hatte anscheinend in letzter Zeit in ihm gelebt. Maeglin wurde etwas weiter nach hinten gezogen. Als sie sich umblickte sah sie Ketten, die von der Wand hingen. Auch, wenn der Raum vermodert war, so schienen die Ketten vor geraumer Zeit bewegt worden zu sein. Sie glänzten.. Sie machten ihr Angst.

„Los, legt sie um.." Der junge Mann reichte den beiden Frauen eine der eisernen Ketten. Maeglin schluckte und starrte auf das schwere Ding in seiner Hand. Elí nahm sie jedoch sofort und legte sie um ihren Hals. Maeglin sah sie mit großen Augen an. Trotzdem tat sie es ihr nach. Sie war kalt und schwer. Aber eine andere Eigenschaft spürte sie nicht. Sie fühlte sich wie immer.. Die Kopfschmerzen waren weniger geworden.

„Sie sind an uns vorbei gegangen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.." Er stand am Fenster, dass von großen Holzplanken verdeckt wurde. Durch einige kleine Löcher hatte er die Männer des brennenden Lichts gesehen, die ihren Weg geradeaus fortsetzten.

„Was geht hier denn nun vor?" Maeglin blickte eingeschüchtert zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ach, das ist so eine lange Geschichte.." Elí seufzte und blickte das Mädchen an.

„Egal.. Ihr werdet mir die nun bitte erzählen.." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Immerhin befinden sich die Männer ganz in der Nähe." Der junge Mann zog drei alte, modrige Kisten an die Wand und setzte sich. „Aber vielleicht stellst du uns erst mal vor?" Sein Blick streifte den Elís, die auch platzgenommen hatte.

„Gut.. Maeglin, dieser junge Mann hier, ist ein Freund der Schwestern, die du gestern kennen gelernt hast. Er verschafft uns immer die neuesten Informationen und hat uns schon oft aus verzwickten Situationen geholfen.. Mat Cauthon." Mat erhob sich, nahm Maeglins Hand entgegen und setzte einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf. Sie errötete prompt, als sie sein schelmisches Lächeln sah. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mylady!" Er lächelte immer noch und Maeglin wusste nicht, wo sie hingucken sollte. Dieser Mann schien ein unverschämtes Selbstbewusstsein zu haben.

„Mat, kannst du es nicht einmal in einer solchen Situation lassen, Frauen aus dem Konzept zu bringen?" Er schnaufte und setzte sich beleidigt wieder hin. Maeglin bevorzugte es, stehen zubleiben. Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte sie kaum. Sie hätte sich ja auch neben ihn setzen können. Aber irgendwie bereitete ihr dieser Weiberheld Unbehagen.

„Da wären wir also wieder. Auf dich prasseln in letzter Zeit wirklich viele Dinge nieder. Hoffentlich verstehst du sie und kannst alles verarbeiten." Maeglin nickte kaum merklich auf Elís angedeutete Frage. „Das ‚brenndende Licht' ist eine Gemeinschaft von Männern aus dem Norden. Früher, als das alte Hexerreich noch bestand, gab es so etwas wie eine Bindung zwischen uns und ihnen. Ihre Priestermagier waren und sind mächtig. Damals konnten wir viel von ihnen lernen. Besonders ihre Fähigkeiten als Heiler sind unübertroffen.

Eines Tages, es ist schon viele Jahre her, kam Elanor als Oberhaupt an die Macht. Sie hat das Bündnis zwischen uns gebrochen, verbreitete Gerüchte, die Männer würden uns betrügen und irgendwann angreifen. Natürlich ist das eine ihrer vielen Intrigen gewesen. Damals sind viele Schwestern darauf hereingefallen. Das Bündnis brach unwiderruflich, als sie im Norden gegeneinander gekämpft haben. In den Büchern heißt es, dass Tausende von Menschen gestorben sind.

Ich weiß nicht genau, woher der Hass des brennenden Lichts gegen die Magie kommt. Besonders, da sie selbst welche wirken können. In ihren Köpfen hat sich aber ein Gedanke festgesetzt: Frauen, die mit der Macht umgehen können, sind eine Gefahr. Anscheinend glauben sie, wir wüssten unsere Macht nicht richtig einzusetzen. Und auf Elanor trifft das sogar zu.

Seit einiger Zeit haben sie ihr Lager vor den Gebirgen aufgeschlagen und bewegen sich in größeren Gruppen durch Tirell. Eine Freundin von mir, Faile, ist vor einigen Wochen verschwunden. Genauso wie ein paar andere Schwestern. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie von den Männern entführt wurden." Elí stockte, als der Gedanken an ihre Freundin wieder hochkam. Sie hatte geglaubt, damit abgeschlossen zu haben. Oder sich irgendwie damit abgefunden zu haben, Faile sei tot. Es schmerzte aber trotzdem und sie sprach nicht mehr weiter. Mat legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Es wird immer schlimmer." Seine Stimme war leise und ließ die beiden Mädchen aufblicken. „Ich habe meine Quellen, dass solltet ihr wissen. Die Männer im Lager lassen niemanden durch ihr Gebiet reisen. Wanderer werden untersucht, ihre Gedanken werden durchforscht und Frauen, bei denen Verdacht auf Magie besteht, werden in Gewahrsam genommen.." Maeglin legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Wenn das so war, wie sollte sie dann hier herauskommen? Vielleicht würden die Männer niemanden aus Teslon hindurchlassen.

„Außerdem habe ich noch etwas anderes herausgefunden. Vor einigen Abenden habe ich mit Gilbert Karten gespielt." Elí sah Mat kopfschüttelnd an.

„Du sollst doch die Finger von den Glücksspielen lassen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern..  
  


„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich ständig gewinne? Außerdem sind betrunkene Ritter sehr redselig." Er grinste.

„Was hat er dir gesagt?" Maeglin hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sich aus diesen Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten, aber es war einfach zu interessant.

„Nun, er sagte etwas über eine Entführung. Vor einigen Tagen soll ein Mädchen im Schloss angekommen sein. Elanor hatte sie lange im Auge gehabt und hat sie nun zu sich holen lassen. Wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Gilbert die Wahrheit sagt, ist sie Elanors Tochter." Maeglin schluckte. So ein Unsinn!!

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein." Ihre Stimme war laut und Mat zuckte ein wenig zusammen.  
  
"Sie ist das Mädchen, dass man entführt hat. Aus Teslon.. Sie kam vor einigen Tagen her. Aber sie hat keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Zumindest nicht die, die sie als Tochter Elanors besitzen sollte." Mat nickte.

„Dann macht es auch Sinn." Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und sprach mehr zu sich selbst. Trotzdem fragten die beiden Mädchen im Einklang: „Was macht Sinn?"

„Gilbert sagte, Elanor hatte eine furchtbare Laune, als Maeglin bei ihr ankam. Den verantwortlichen Ork hat sie gleich in den Kerker werfen lassen. Er redete undeutliches Zeugs über eine Verwechslung.. Leider weiß ich auch nicht mehr, denn er ist eingeschlafen, bevor er mir mehr erzählen konnte. Das einzige was er noch sagte, war etwas über ein Bild mit zwei Mädchen drauf. Eine blond, die andere mit roten Haaren.. Ich denke, ich habe ihm zu früh das Mittel in den Wein geschüttet. Aber er darf sich immerhin nicht an unser Gespräch erinnern.." Elí nickte wieder. Doch Maeglin setzte sich nun auf die Kiste zwischen den beiden und stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände..

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie spürte, wie eine Hand über ihren Rücken glitt und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte nicht auf Mat zu achten und blickte stattdessen in die Augen Elís.

„Wenn es eine Verwechslung war, dass ich hier bin.. Und das andere Mädchen rote Haare hatte, dann ist es vielleicht meine beste Freundin. Nein, sie muss es sein. Niemand hatte diese Haarfarbe im Schloss und sie war bei der Entführung dabei.. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke.. In Sianés Nähe sind immer komische Sachen passiert.." Maeglin lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Moment, in dem die beiden Freundinnen vor einer Badewanne mit Wasser standen. Irgendeine Fürstin hatte sie herbringen lassen, war aber Stunden zu spät gekommen. Das Wasser war nur noch lauwarm.. Maeglin und Siané hatte sie rausgeschmissen und meinte, sie würde diese Unzuverlässigkeit ihrer Herrin Tari melden. Sie konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie sauer Siané gewesen war. Immerhin war es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte etwas gesagt wie _‚Wenn das Wasser doch heiß wäre.. Von mir aus könnte sie sich darin verbrühen..'_ Maeglin hatte sich damals bei dem darauffolgenden Schrei unmäßig erschrocken. Die beiden waren wieder ins Zimmer gerannt und sahen die Fürstin, die aus der Wanne gesprungen war. Ihre Haut war von Hitze gerötet und das Wasser dampfte, als wäre es kurz vorm Kochen. Die Fürstin hatte daraufhin den Palast verlassen, mit der Begründung, es würden Geister umgehen. Maeglin hatte den Unsinn nie geglaubt. Aber nun machte es Sinn. Wenn Siané die Tochter Elanors war, hatte sie ihre Macht damals nur nicht kontrollieren können.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Cyria aufsuchen. Sie sollte es wissen.. Vielleicht können wir es ausnutzen, dass du mit ihr befreundet bist." Elí war aufgestanden und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal zu den beiden um und lächelte. „Kommt schon! Wir müssen uns beeilen." Mat nickte und reichte Maeglin eine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie nahm sie an, wenn auch widerwillig. _‚So nett ist doch niemand von Anfang an, der keine Hintergedanken hat..'_

„Wir gehen den direkten Weg zum Versteck.." Mat öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte heraus.

  
"Bist du verrückt?? Wir können nicht über die Hauptstraße. Dort sind zu vielen von ihnen." Elí stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an. Mat lachte aber nur und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren an. „Verkennst du mein strategisches Wissen, kleine Aufgenommene? Wie oft hatte ich schon recht? Man hat mich noch nie geschnappt und ich werde nicht jetzt damit anfangen. Das brennende Licht sucht die Gassen nach Frauen ab, die allein sind. Wehrlos. Auf der Hauptstraße ist es voll. Wir können uns schnell bewegen und im Notfall in der Masse untertauchen." Er grinste. Ja, es klang logisch. Und auch Elí nickte einen Moment später, befreite sich von Mats Finger indem sie den Kopf drehte. Sie deutete Maeglin rauszugehen und Mat zu folgen. Sie selbst verließ als letztes den Raum.

--------*°*---------

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Hauptstraße erreichten. Mat hielt Maeglins Hand fest umschlossen und zog sie schnellen Schrittes in die Menge. Das blonde Mädchen drehte sich sicherheitshalber mehrmals ums. Aber Elí war ständig dicht hinter ihnen.

Die Straße war voll. Wagen polterten über die unebenen Steine und versperrten die Sicht auf die hinteren Teile der Stadt. Maeglin verlor das Orientierungsgefühl und stolperte einige Male über ihre eigenen Füße. Mat dagegen, schien sich seines Weges sicher zu sein und manövrierte die beiden Frauen durch die Menschen.

Maeglins Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als sie einen weißen Umhang aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Die Flamme, die darauf zu sehen war, zeichnete den Mann als Mitglied des brennenden Lichtes aus. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie das gezeichnete Gesicht sah. Eine Narbe zog sich über seine rechte Wange und sein ganzer Ausdruck wirkte steinern. Keine Emotion war darauf zu erkennen.

Ein Ruck an ihrer Hand zog sie weiter von dem Mann weg und sie war froh darüber. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich wieder. Der bloße Ausdruck des Mannes hatte ihr kalte Schauer den Rücken herunter gejagt. Nun fühlte sie sich wieder etwas sicherer. Bis Mat zum Stehen kam. Elí wäre Maeglin beinahe hineingelaufen, stoppte aber noch rechtzeitig. Maeglin wunderte sich über den abrupten Halt, aber dann sah sie, dass sich niemand mehr auf der Straße weiter bewegte. Noch nie in den letzten Tagen hatte sie so viele Menschen auf den Wegen gesehen. Es wurde still um sie herum. Auf Maeglins Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas unsichtbares strich über ihre Haut. Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen. Doch dann stieß Elí einen Schrei aus. Jemand hatte ihr um den Hals eine Kette gelegt. Eine, die der eisernen, die sie um den Hals trug ähnelte. Mat stieß Maeglin ein Stück zur Seite und beeilte sich zu Elí zu kommen, als ein gleißender Strahl Licht aus der Menge geschossen kam und seinen Arm versenkte. Maeglin schnappte nach Luft und stolperte zu ihm, als sie Elís Stimme vernahm. _‚Lauf!'_. Dann war sie in der Menge verschwunden. Maeglin nahm Mats unverletzten Arm und half ihm auf die Beine. Er humpelte ihr hinterher, hoffte sie würde ihren Weg finden.

Maeglins Gedanken rasten.. Was war dort eben passiert? Noch nie hatte sie so ein Gefühl gehabt. Dieses Licht.. Diese Magie.. Sie hatte den Absender nicht sehen können. Auch die Gestalt, die Elí mitgenommen hatte, war vermummt gewesen. Was passierte hier nur? Und warum war ausgerechnet sie daran beteiligt?

Stimmen wurden hinter ihnen laut und Maeglin versuchte ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen. Aber Mat schien mehr abbekommen zu haben, als es den Anschein gemacht hatte. Er humpelte stark und sein Oberkörper war verkrampft. Aus Maeglins Augen drangen Tränen. Sie hatte Angst. Und dann, endlich, stand sie vor der Tür des Verstecks. Schwer atmend öffnete sie die Tür und blickte in die geschockten Gesichter der Schwestern.

Erleichterung durchflutete sie.. Sie nahm die Kette ab und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Aber was war das? Ihre Kopfschmerzen vom Morgen kamen wieder. Stark, viel stärker.. Ihre wurde schwarz vor Augen.

--------*°*---------

Die Gefährten waren vor einiger Zeit aufgebrochen und ritten über die Ebene von Rohan. Siané spürte Erleichterung in sich. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie sich noch auf dem Rücken von Sternenstaub gesehen. Alés hatte in Edoras darauf bestanden, dass sie bei ihm mitritt. Es war wieder in einen Streit ausgeartet, den Legolas aber gerade noch schlichten konnte. Er hatte ihrem Bruder zu verstehen gegeben, dass Arod eher in der Lage war, zwei Personen zu tragen, als die kleine Stute. Murrend hatte er eingewilligt, ließ Siané dafür aber auch nicht einmal aus dem Auge.

„Du könntest ruhig wieder mit mir reden.." Alés hatte mit Sternenstaub zu Arod aufgeschlossen und sah seine Schwester nun eindringlich an. Diese drehte aber nur schnippisch den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Legolas' Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Innerlich verdrehte er aber die Augen. Sie fingen schon wieder an.

„Willst du mich den ganzen weg dorthin ignorieren?"

„Ja, und den Weg zurück.." Sie sah ihn an, ihre Augen schimmerte sauer.

„Siané du bist unglaublich stur." Alés schüttelte den Kopf.

„ICH? Schön, dass sagt jemand, der sich wieder mal als Beschützer aufspielen muss."

„Bitte, können wir uns nicht einigen.. Ich kann diese Streitereien nicht mehr hören." Alés' Gesicht hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck aufgelegt.

„Ich finde den Vorschlag gut." Legolas bereute seinen Einwand schnell wieder, als spürte, wie Sianés Körper sich versteifte und sie ihn böse über die Schulter ansah.

„Warum bist du nun auf seiner Seite?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum machte dieses Mädchen es ihm so schwer?

„Ich bin auf keiner Seite.. Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass es entspannend wäre, wenn ihr beide eure Streitereien niederlegen könntet." Siané blickte sich um. Die anderen schienen wirklich etwas angekratzt zu sein. Die Hobbits hatten sich weit nach hinten fallen lassen und konnten somit die Worte der beiden nicht verstehen. Gandalf, Gimli und Aragorn waren wohlweißlich vorausgeritten. Nur Legolas und die Wachen hatten viel von ihrem Gespräch mit Alés mitbekommen zu haben. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte ein kurzes _‚Tut mir leid'_. Legolas lächelte. Wenigstens wurde sie nun wieder vernünftig.

Ihr weiterer Ritt durch die Steppengleiche Ebene verging langsam und Siané hatte sich an der Umgebung inzwischen sattgesehen. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich eigenartig an und auch andere ihrer Muskeln meldeten sich wieder. Der Gedanken an den harten Boden in dieser Nacht ließ sie innerlich laut fluchen. Wie schnell man sich wieder an ein Bett gewöhnen konnte.

Als Aragorn die Gruppe anhalten ließ, war es noch hell. Die Sonne würde noch mindestens eine Stunde am Himmel stehen, und trotzdem bevorzugte er es, in dieser Gegend zu rasten. Einige Felsen und Bäume boten Schutz, außerdem schienen die Hobbits müde zu sein. Ihr selbst ging es nicht besser, auch wenn sie das vor ihrem Bruder nicht zeigen wollte. Nachher würde er noch mehr auf sie aufpassen, als jetzt schon.

„Komm, ich helfe dir!" Alés reichte ihr eine Hand nach oben und sie nahm sie murrend an. Legolas stieg eine Moment später lächelnd von Arod. Alés begann schon jetzt, sie umwerfend zu umsorgen. Wie das wohl in einigen Tagen sein würde?

„Danke, ich wäre auch allein runtergekommen." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und nahm ihre Tasche von Legolas' Pferd. Freudig ging sie zu den anderen, die auch schon ihre Decken auf dem Boden ausbreiteten.

„Wo sind denn die beiden Wachen aus Teslon?" Sie sah sich um, konnte sie aber nicht ausmachen.

„Holzsammeln. Wir brauchen doch ein Feuer." Sam holte einen seiner Töpfe hervor und Siané fragte sich, ob er das Feuer zum Wärmen und doch eher zum Kochen wollte.

„Siané." Sie blickte auf. Aragorn stand vor ihr. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass unsere Reise sicher nicht ungefährlich sein wird. Mit Waffen kannst du nicht umgehen, richtig?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Habe ich mir gedacht. Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, wir werden dir ein bisschen was beibringen. Nur das Notwendigste. Hier!" Er reichte ihr ein Schwert und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das meint ihr nicht ernst, oder?" Er lächelte und drückte ihr das elbische Kurzschwert in die Hand. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war es leicht. Der Griff passte perfekt in ihre kleine Hand. Vorsichtig zog sie es aus der Scheide und betrachtete die Klinge. Elbische Schriftzeichen waren darauf zu sehen, von denen sie aber keine entziffern konnte. In der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte die Klinge hell. Siané lächelte dankbar.

„Wann? Wann habt ihr vor, mir etwas beizubringen?" Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf und sah Aragorn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, heute nicht mehr. Morgen, vielleicht. Es wird bald dunkel. Außerdem wollte Legolas erst mal sehen, ob du vielleicht mit dem Bogen umgehen kannst." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sie ein bisschen. Legolas stand in der Nähe von ein paar Bäumen und wartete auf sie.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst. Ich kann das nicht." Sie drehte sauer den Kopf zu ihrem Bruder, als sie ein belustigtes Schnaufen von seiner Seite bekam. Beleidigt ging sie nun doch zu dem Elben. Alés würde schon noch sehen..

„Hast du schon mal einen Bogen in der Hand gehabt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, dann komm mal hierher." Er zog sie vor sich, mit Blickrichtung auf den Baum und drückte ihr seinen Bogen in die Hand. Staunend betrachtete sie das hölzerne Material, dass so wunderbar bearbeitet worden war. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich geehrt, dass er ihr diese Waffe anvertraute.

Die anderen Gefährten saßen am Feuer und warteten. Warteten auf Sam mit dem Essen oder auf die beiden das sie anfingen.

Siané spürte seine Anwesenheit hinter sich und wie sich ihr Verstand mal wieder vernebelte. Sein Körper strahlte eine wunderbare Wärme aus. Außerdem konnte sie den Duft nach Wald wahrnehmen. Nach Wald, wie er nach einem Sommerregen roch. Die Luft nach einem Gewitter. So wunderbar.. So anders. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Legolas vernünftig hinstellen. In ihrem Bewusstsein spürte sie nur ihn. Sie lächelte.

„Hast du das verstanden?" Sie zuckte zusammen. _‚Nein.. Ich hab doch gar nicht zugehört. Aber ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, warum nicht.. Oh, verdammt..'_ Mit schlechtem Gewissen nickte sie und sah Legolas lächeln.

„Dann spann den Pfeil in den Bogen." Er reichte ihr einen aus seinem Köcher. Ungeschickt spannte sie ihn ein und sah den Elben hilfesuchend an. Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuch es einfach. Ich korrigiere dich dann bei deinem nächsten Versuch." Sie nickte zögerlich und versuchte auf den Baum zu zielen. Mit einem surrenden Geräusch schoss der Pfeil von der Sehne und mit einem großen Bogen nach oben. Sianés Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als der Pfeil gegen einen der Äste schlug und sich selbstständig machte. Ein gellender Schrei war die Folge.

„Willst du mich umbringen?" Gimli war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen. Der Pfeil steckte eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt im Boden.

„Nein.. Ich.. Oh, Mist.." Gimlis Gesicht war weiß. Anscheinend hatte er sich wirklich arg erschrocken.

„Herr Elb! Würdest du bitte deinen Schülerinnen das Bogenschießen, auf andere Dinge als Zwerge, beibringen?" Er ging bedrohlich mit der Axt auf Legolas zu, doch dieser wich mit erhobenen Armen zurück.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht. Auch wenn mich der Schuss amüsiert hat. Im ersten Moment habe ich bei deinem Schrei angenommen, wir hätten einen weiblichen Zwerg bei uns." Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht und Gimli schnappte verärgert nach Luft. Grummelnd setzte er sich wieder hin und ließ sich über Elben aus, die anscheinend nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als ihn zu provozieren.

„Ich denke, ich lasse es besser.." Siané gab Legolas mit hochrotem Kopf den Bogen zurück, doch dieser nahm ihn nicht entgegen. „Nein, du versuchst es noch mal." Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. War er verrückt?

„Sie soll noch mal? Ich möchte meinen, dass wir hier nach ein paar mehr Versuchen meiner Schwester, ein paar Tote haben." Alés grinste Siané an und diese fühlte sich von neuem herausgefordert. Dieses Mal würde sie sich nicht so von Legolas aus der Rolle bringen lassen.

„Neig deinen Kopf ein wenig. Du musst etwas mehr Spannung im Körper halten.. Ja, so.." Legolas stand wieder direkt hinter ihr. Sie spürte seinen Oberkörper deutlich an ihrem Rücken. Außerdem legten sich seine Hände über die ihren. Wieder zischte ein Pfeil von der Sehne. Dieses Mal traf er sogar den Baum.

„Nun versuch es selbst." Er stellte sich wieder ein Stück von ihr entfernt hin und Gimli versteckte sich schon mal sicherheitshalber hinter Aragorn.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Sie war wieder verunsichert, schöpfte aber Mut, als er ihr zunickte. Langsam spannte sie den nächsten Pfeil ein. Dieses Mal versuchte sie Legolas' Anweisungen zu folgen. Als sie den Pfeil losließ, folgte sie ihm angsterfüllt mit den Augen, fand ihn dann aber im Boden neben dem Baum stecken. Sie atmete auf.

„In Ordnung, aber noch nicht richtig.. Du musst--" Und so begann Legolas wieder, sie zu korrigieren. Mehrmals sollte sie es versuchen und jedes Mal schien sie ihrem Ziel etwas näher zu sein. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, brach Legolas den Unterricht ab. Er schien zufrieden zu sein. Mit dem letzten Schuss hatte sie laut jubelnd den Baum getroffen.

„Wunderbar, das nächste Mal zeige ich dir dann, wie du unter Anspannung triffst." Sie lächelte gequält. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wie angespannt sie war, wenn er in der Nähe war?

„Nun, haben die Bogenschützen keinen Hunger?" Aragorns Ruf hallte zu ihnen und Siané lief schnellen Schrittes zu ihnen herüber. Sam reichte ihr einen Teller. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie hungrig sie doch war.

Satt ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen und richtete sich erst einige Minuten später wieder auf. Sie sah sich um. Nur die Hobbits, Gandalf und Gimli saßen noch am Feuer. Ihr Bruder stand weit entfernt bei Sternenstaub. In seiner Nähe befand sich Aragorn, der sich mit einem Elben der Garde unterhielt. Von den anderen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie setzte sich zu den Hobbits, die schweigend aßen. Grinsend fragte sie sich, welches Abendessen das nun war? Sie dachte immer, vor dem Nachtmahl kam nichts anderes mehr.

In der Stille des Abends kam ihr ein Gedanke. Pippin hatte ihr vor einiger Zeit erzählt, dass Frodo Elbisch sprechen kann. Mutig sah sie ihn an.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Der kleine Hobbit nickte.

„Du kannst Elbisch? Pippin sagte das." Wieder nickte er. „Bilbo hat mir ein paar Dinge beigebracht. Warum fragst du?"

 „Nun.. was heißt ‚Milin cen'?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Frodo an, der aber nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

„Tut mir leid, dass kenne ich nicht. Woher hast du diese Worte denn?"

„Legolas hat sie zu mir gesagt." Traurig blickte sie ins Feuer. Zu gerne hätte sie die Bedeutung gekannt.

„Gandalf, du weißt das doch sicher.." Frodo blickte den alten Zauberer fragend an, doch dieser lachte nur.

„Vielleicht weiß ich es. Aber, warum fragst du Legolas nicht selbst?" Gandalf sah Siané eindringlich an.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt. Er ist mir ausgewichen." Gandalf zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Er wird seine Gründe haben." Siané sah auf. Aragorn hatte sich zu ihnen ans Feuer gesetzt. „Aber glaube mir, es ist nichts schlechtes."

„Das hilft mir wirklich weiter.." Beleidigt blickte sie wieder ins Feuer. „Ihr könntet mir ruhig sagen, was ‚milin cen' heißt.."

„Ich liebe dich." Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Einer der Elben aus der Garde, Rilrae, war zu ihnen ans Feuer gekommen. „Es heißt ‚Ich liebe dich'." Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Gimli hatte sich vor Schreck an seinem Wasser verschluckt und versuchte nun wieder Luft zu bekommen. Aragorn und Gandalf seufzten auf. Sie wollten eigentlich, dass er es ihr selbst sagt.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Sie wollte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, doch dann bestätigte Aragorn es ihr noch mal.. _‚Legolas liebt mich?'_ Ihr Herz schlug schneller..

--------*°*---------

Als Legolas zum Lager zurückkam schliefen schon alle. Er hatte die Wache übernommen und setzte sich ans Feuer. Er würde eh nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Siané bereitete ihm wieder Kopfzerbrechen. Er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt, aber ihres musste man anscheinend mit anderen Mitteln erobern. Sie war in einem Moment so nah und distanzierte sich im nächsten wieder. Wovor hatte sie bloß Angst?

Er schloss die Augen. Er hatte die letzten Nächte keine Ruhe, geschweige denn Schlaf, finden können. Sein Nacken war verspannt. Völlig in Gedanken rieb er sich über die verkrampften Muskeln, nahm kaum mehr etwas um sich herum wahr. Ständig hatte er das Bild von ihr vor Augen.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er ein leises Knacken hinter sich vernahm. „Ich bin's nur." Er sah zu ihr auf und sie lächelte ihn an. Warum hatte er sie denn nicht gehört? Schweigend setzte sie sich neben ihn, ihre Hände wärmend gegen das Feuer haltend.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir fällt es in letzter Zeit auch schwer." Wieder rieb er etwas über seinen Nacken, ohne dass sie anscheinend davon etwas zur Kenntnis nahm.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie ihn aber beobachtet. In seinen Augen lagen so etwas wie Schatten und sie wollte ihm helfen. Schließlich hatte er ihr in Teslon auch sooft geholfen. Sie stand auf und sah ihn an. „Darf ich?" Sie deutete auf etwas hinter ihm und er nickte, unschlüssig was sie meinen könnte. Mit ein paar Schritten stand sie hinter ihm, bewegte ihre Hand zitternd auf seinen Nacken zu. ‚_Nun mach doch, Siané.. Ist nichts dabei.. Nein.. Ich bin ja sooo feige.. Hmpf'_. Behutsam nahm sie seine Haare in die Hände und legte sie über seine Schulter. Sie beugte sich etwas herunter und berührte mit beiden Händen seine Schultern. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sie in den Kragen seines Hemdes gleiten. Vorsichtig massierte sie seine Muskeln. Seine warme, samtartige Haut ließ ein Kribbeln durch ihre Arme fahren. Genauso spürte Legolas ihre Hände auf seinem Nacken und wie sie ein wohliges Gefühl über seine Wirbelsäule schickten.

Siané war drauf und dran, ihn wieder loszulassen, zwang sich dann aber dazu, weiterzumachen. „Woher kannst du das?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Nun, Maeglin hat es mir gezeigt. Als Nichte eines Priesters kennt man eine Menge, teilweise unnütze, Dinge." Sie flüsterte nur, ängstlich die Stimmung zu zerstören. Schweigend massierte sie seine Muskeln weiter und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, dass ihr diese Berührung bescherte.

Legolas kämpfte mit dem Wunsch, ihre Hände zu ergreifen und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen. Während die Verkrampftheit aus seinen Muskeln langsam schwand, baute sich in seinen Lenden Sehnsucht und Verlangen auf. Ihre kleinen Hände schickten Ströme aus Wärme durch seinen Körper, denen er nicht mehr lange standhielt.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein. Er würde sich zu nichts hinreißen lassen. Sie war noch nicht soweit. Er wollte nichts mit ihr überstürzen. Und doch.. Sie machte ihn verrückt. Ihre Hände bewegten sich so unschuldig über seine Haut. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, was sie damit anrichtete. Trotzdem.. Er würde die Kontrolle über sich selbst behalten.

Siané fühlte so intensiv, die Wärme seiner Haut. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss es, über seine Haut streichen zu dürfen. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln immer weiter entspannten, aber auch, wie sein Atem unter ihrer Berührung schneller wurde. 

Legolas wollte ihr danken. Danken dafür, dass sie da war. Und noch bevor er es selbst merkte, hatte er ihre Hände in seine genommen und sie über seine Schultern gezogen. Ihr Oberkörper ruhte an seinem Rücken, während er ihre Hände betrachtete. Sie zeugten von ihrer Arbeit als Dienstmädchen. Teilweise hatte sie kleine Narben von Schnittwunden in der Haut. Trotzdem fühlten sie sich weich an. Weich und so warm.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er setzte einen Kuss auf einen ihrer Finger. Es war, als hätten seine Lippen ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Sanft küsste er ihre Finger, strich mit seinen Lippen über die Seite ihrer Hand bis zu ihrer zarten Haut des Handgelenkes. Ein wundervolles Gefühl lief durch seinen Körper und Leidenschaft übertünchte sein rationales Denken.

Siané schloss wieder die Augen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Er hauchte viele Küsse auf ihre Finger, berührte sie mit der Zunge. Ihr Puls erhöhte sich und sie genoss das Gefühl, dass Legolas in ihr auslöste. 

Seine Lippen waren wieder an ihrem Handgelenk angekommen und er spürte, wie hoch ihr Puls schlug. Als er ihren Körper noch näher an seinem spürte, liebkoste er zärtlich die Haut ihres Armes und biss sanft in das süße Fleisch.

„Ich weiß nun, was milin cen heißt." Ganz leise sprach sie diese Worte. Er öffnete leicht die Augen und lächelte.

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas gefühlt. Sie fühlte sich leicht, als würde sie fliegen. Es fühlte sich gut an, richtig und perfekt. Siané ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen, immer noch ihren Kopf gegen seinen Nacken gelehnt. Er drehte sich um und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit in seinen Schoß. Sie öffnete erschrocken ihre Augen, als sie sich auf ihm wiederfand, gefangen in seinen Armen und seine harte Männlichkeit unter ihren Oberschenkeln spürend. „Ich liebe dich!" Seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, ließ seinen warmen Atem gegen ihre Haut wehen. Dann wandte er wieder den Kopf und sah sie an. Zärtlich berührte er ihre Lippen mit seinen. Behutsam strich er darüber. Siané legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um ihn. Wie selbstverständlich öffnete sie ihre Lippen, als er mit seiner Zunge darüber strich. Seine Hände bewegten sich über ihren Rücken und entlockten ihr ein leichtes Seufzen.

Gimli drehte sich murmelnd ihm Schlaf um. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. „Ich.. Ich geh besser wieder schlafen." Sie beugte den Kopf ein wenig nach unten. Er nickte ihr zu und sah, wie sie sich wieder auf ihr Lager begab. Verflucht sei dieser Zwerg, aber es war vielleicht besser so.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Sein Nacken war entspannt, aber dafür schmerzte ein anderes Körperteil. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Was die beiden nicht mitbekommen hatten, waren Augen, die ihre Berührungen gesehen hatten. Augen, die diese Berührungen alles andere als gut fanden..

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

_[1] Lle lalaith vanima – Dein Lachen ist wundervoll_

_[2] Si dartho, Melamin – Bleib hier, Liebste_

_[3] Amin anta lle – Ich brauche dich_

_[4] Amin merna lle – Ich will dich_

Oh mein Gott.. Ich hab tatsächlich damit angefangen.. °schwitz° Ich hab noch nie so was geschrieben. Ihr könnt euch denken, bald werde ich Rated R einstellen müssen. Sucht mich also auch darunter, ja? °knuddel°

_Nun noch mal zu euren Reviews. Ich danke euch gaaaaaanz doll! °knuddelknutsch°_

@ Aerlin: Ich werde mal über die Sache mit Frode nachdenken. Also mit dem charakterlichen Wachsen.^^ Danke für den Tipp. :o) 

@ Iarethirwen: Ich liebe deine Sprachlosigkeit.^^ Das ist eigentlich recht positiv. :D °knuddel°

@ Asahi: Die Sache mit Alés.. Nun, er bekommt schon noch seine Rollen in meiner FF. Solange musst du wegen der Sache seiner Herkunft noch im Dunklen tappen. :D

@ Varie: Echt? Du hast meine Story ausgedruckt? °mich geehrt fühl.° Wow.. Dankeschön.. °knuddel°

@ Estel: Echt? Meine Rechtschreibung lässt nach? Argh.. Das liegt an einer Sache: Ich lese meine FFs ein paar Mal. Und beim 10ten Mal sieht man seine eigenen Fehler nicht mehr. Hoffe es war nicht so schlimm.^^

@ areoqueen: Ja, so ungefähr habe ich eine Vorstellung über den Schluss.^^ Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Eins kann ich aber versprechen: Es kommen noch ein paar Chaps. :o)

@ lucky_Ann: Jupp, auf FF-corner heiß ich Ayumi. Eigentlich wollte ich auch hier so heißen. Aber der Nick war schon weg. Tja, und so heiß ich nun Tigraine.^^ Aber ich denke, es ist ausgefallener als Ayumi. Wie gut, dass ich den Nick nicht mehr hier bekommen hab. :D

@ ADD02: Keine Ahnung.. Steigerung von Cute? °lol° Ähm.. Cuter? More cute? Lassens wirs lieber. :D °rofl°

Sooo, nun mach ich mich mal wieder an den neuen Teil. Ich hoffe wirklich, ihr mochtet Kapitel 15. Schreibt ihr mir wieder eure Meinung? °hundeblickaufsetz° °Plätzchendose rumreich° :o)

Bye bye, Eure Tig


	16. Angst

Herz zu erobern 

_Angst_

_A/N: Ich bedanke mich wieder für all eure Kommentare und Reviews. °alle in den Arm nehm° Am Ende mehr dazu.^^_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „Muahaha"_

**Autorin:** „Verdammt, ich hasse dich!" °Sich eine Vase nimmt und nach Disclaimer wirft° 

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „He, das ist unfair. Gewalt ist keine Lösung. __Muaha"_

**_Autorin:_**_ „Pah!" °Disclaimer ignorier°_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „Sag es.. Los, saaaaag es!!"_

**_Autorin:_**_ °grummel°_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „Saaaaaag! Eher kannst du nicht anfangen.."_

**_Autorin:_**_ „Okay, okay.. Ich  habe keinerlei Rechte an Tolkiens oder Jordans Werken."_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „Gewonnen, gewonnen!!! Muahaha!"_

**_Autorin:_**_ °zweite Vase nach Disclaimer werf°_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ „Hmpf" °zu Boden geht.°_

**_Autorin:_**_ „Ha!" °triumphierend Arm hochreiß°_

_Öhm.. Hehe.. Ich denke ich fang besser mal an. °pfeif° Es geht wohl wieder mal mit mir durch. :D_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**__

_Angst_

Ein kühles Gefühl.. Ein leichtes Kribbeln.. Wasser, dass durch ihre Hände glitt.. Erfrischend... Siané kniete vor einem kleinen Bach, der in der Nähe ihres Lagers vorbeilief. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Das kalte Nass wirbelte um ihre Hand herum, die sie hineingetaucht hatte. In ihrem Inneren spielte sich eine Menge ab. Der Gedanke an Legolas' Hände.. Wie sie über ihren Rücken gefahren waren. Es war schön gewesen. Aber als es weiter ging, hatte sie Angst verspürt. Sie hatte sich nicht gegen ihre innere Angst wehren können.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihre Hand etwas weiter ins Wasser hineintauchte. Ihre Gefährten waren ganz in der Nähe und sie würden bald aufbrechen. Wie gern würde sie noch ein wenig hier bleiben. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich weiter Richtung Carn Dûm.

Wieder landete ihr Gedanke bei Legolas. Wovor hatte sie eigentlich Angst? All ihre Verpflichtungen hatte sie in Teslon zurück gelassen. Trotzdem verfolgte sie ein Gedanke. Ein Wunsch ihres Vaters kam ihr in Legolas' Nähe immer wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Sagt mal, schläfst du?" Quietschend öffnete sie die Augen, als sie eine Ladung eisiges Wasser ins Gesicht bekam. Mürrisch drehte sie sich um, mit der Hand etwas Wasser vom Gesicht wischend.

„Alés!!! Mach das nicht noch mal!" Sie funkelte ihn böse an, doch ihr Bruder begann nur zu lachen.

„Wieso nicht?" Ein erneuter Schwall traf sie und sie sprang wütend auf. „Das ist kalt!!" Er lachte.. „Deshalb mach ich es ja. Vielleicht wachst du dann auf." Sauer stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Sagst du mir, wovon du geträumt hast?" 

Sie verzog den Mund. „Bestimmt nicht!" Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Dann eben nicht." Er schaufelte noch mal zwei Hände Wasser Richtung Siané, die auch gleich aufschrie. Nun stand sie vor ihm. Ihre Haare waren nass und auch Teile ihres Kleides waren feucht geworden. Grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang auf ihren Bruder los.

„Ha, so leicht mach ich es dir nicht!" Er lachte und rannte vor ihr weg. Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, dann lief sie ihm aber hinterher.

„Du scheinst unausgeglichen zu sein, Mein Freund.." Aragorn stand mit Legolas einige Schritte von ihrer Feuerstelle entfernt. Sie hatten einen freien Blick auf den kleinen Bach und waren außer Hörweite der anderen.

„Du bemerkst aber auch alles.." Er lächelte gequält.

„Ich habe euch gesehen." Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben.

„Oh.. Nun.." Er stockte. Was wollte er überhaupt sagen? Er wusste doch selbst nichts. Er verstand Siané nicht. Und noch weniger konnte er ihre Gefühle durchschauen.

„Ich denke, sie hat Angst." Legolas blickte auf. Angst? Warum sollte sie vor ihm Angst haben?

„Wovor sollte sie Angst haben? .. Ich.. habe eigentlich nichts getan, dass sie verängstigen könnte.." Betrübt sah er hinüber zu Siané und ihrem Bruder, die lachend hintereinander herrannten. Wieso war sie nie so frei und vergnügt, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war?

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie vor dir Angst hat. Vielleicht gibt es etwas, dass sie von dir abhält. Eine Pflicht, eine Regel.. Wer weiß. Rede doch einfach mal mit ihr." Legolas nickte, wollte etwas antworten, wurde aber von zwei lachenden Gestalten unterbrochen. Alés war von oben bis unten nass und jagte hinter seiner Schwester her, die fröhlich mit einer leeren Wasserflasche vor ihm davon lief. Schwungvoll lief sie um Aragorn herum, hielt sich an Legolas Umhang fest und blieb hinter ihm stehen.

„Komm, sei nicht sauer!" Sie lachte immer noch. Mutiger geworden, durch Legolas' Rücken, streckte sie ihm noch die Zunge heraus.

  
"Du hast gerade deinen kompletten Wasserschlauch über mir geleert. Und ich soll nicht sauer sein?" Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Siané rannte quietschend wieder Richtung Bach. Legolas und Aragorn sahen ihnen grinsend hinterher.

„Sie ist noch sehr jung, manchmal sogar kindlich. Vielleicht ging es ihr zu schnell." Aragorn war wieder auf das leidige Thema zurück gekommen und Legolas zog resignierend die Augenbrauen runter.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist aber auch im Moment alles zu viel für sie. Das Auftauchen ihrer Mutter, ihre Unsterblichkeit. Ich habe sie noch nicht einmal ein Wort darüber verlieren hören. Hoffentlich frisst sie es nicht in sich hinein. Allein kann sie mit allem sicher nicht umgehen.." Wieder wandte er seinen Blick auf Siané, die am Rande des Baches versuchte, ihrem Bruder auszuweichen.

„Du solltest wirklich noch mal mit ihr reden. Vielleicht heute Abend, wenn wir unser Lager wieder aufschlagen.." Legolas nickte ihm zu, wollte etwas erwidern, als er einen lauten Schrei vernahm. Erschrocken drehte er sich Richtung Siané um und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Da saß sie. Mitten im Bach.. Ihre Haare lagen klatschnass auf ihren Schultern und ihr Kleid, sowie ihre Stiefel waren völlig durchnässt. Sie hatte die Schultern eingezogen. Anscheinend war es wirklich kalt. Alés stand am Ufer und biss sich vehement auf die Unterlippe.

„Kalt.. Ganz kalt.." Sie bibberte, als sie sich von Alés aus dem Wasser ziehen ließ. Er grinste. Nein, er versuchte, nicht schallend loszulachen. Murrend sah sie ihn an. Wieso passierte ihr immer so was? Und dann auch noch in der Nähe von anderen? Sie hörte ihre Freunde und Gefährten lachen. Langsam bildete sich eine gesunde Röte in ihrem Gesicht.

Betrübt schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und ging zurück zum Feuer. Die lachenden Hobbits versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, packte ihre Tasche und ging wieder etwas von den Gefährten weg.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Sie drehte sich lächelnd um, als sie Legolas Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Ich will mich umziehen. Ich geh da eben zu dem Waldstück." Sie deutete etwas in die Ferne und wollte weitergehen, als sie Legolas neben sich bemerkte. „Allein, wenn's geht." Sie knuffte in an und lachte.

„Irgendjemand muss mitgehen. Es kann immer etwas passieren." Er lächelte sie an und sie wollte eigentlich schon zustimmen, als sie Alés' Stimme vernahm.

„Ich kann mitgehen. Ich muss sowieso noch mit dir reden!" Er zog Siané am Arm mit sich. Stolpernd folgte sie ihm, blickte sich aber noch einmal zu Legolas um. Der Elb sah ihr verwirrt nach. War er enttäuscht? Traurig? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber über eines war sie sich im Klaren: So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

„Siané?" Alés stand an einen Baum gelehnt in ihrer Nähe. Mit den Augen verfolgte er die Bewegungen der Gefährten und wartete, bis sie sich umgezogen hatte.

„Was denn?" Fragend blickte sie über ihre Schulter und knöpfte dabei ihr Kleid zu. Es war dasselbe, mit dem sie damals Legolas im Flur begegnet war. Weiß, mit ausgestellten Ärmeln..

„Liebst du ihn?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Diese Frage hatte sie sich auch schon so oft gestellt. Tat sie es? In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich wohl. In seiner Nähe bekam sie Herzrasen, wurde bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot. Außerdem hatte sie sich noch nie so gut in ihrem Leben gefühlt. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn wirklich.

„Was geht es dich an?" Alés drehte sich zu ihr um, als er merkte, dass sie ihre Stiefel anzog.

„Ich bin dein Bruder.."

„Eben. Ich sag ja: Was geht es dich an?" Fertig umgezogen ging sie auf ihn zu und verharrte kurz vor ihm.

„Ich habe euch gestern Nacht gesehen.." Er stockte, als er Sianés verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Wenn du ihn liebst, solltest du ihm die Wahrheit sagen." Sein Blick war ernst. Durchbohrend.

„Was meinst du?" Sie senkte ihren Blick auf die Erde und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Vaters Wunsch." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Paps will nur, dass ich glücklich werde. Das hat er mir vor kurzem erst gesagt." Trotzig blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Augen, die keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihren eigenen hatten. Alés war eben ganz sein Vater.

„Ja, er sagte du sollst glücklich werden. Aber er hofft, dass du jemanden bestimmtes heiratest. Das weißt du auch. Damals hast du es ihm versprochen."

„Vielleicht habe ich das. Er war damals krank, ich dachte er stirbt. Damals habe ich auch niemand anderen geliebt." Sie verstummte. Also liebte sie ihn doch. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen und sah ihren Bruder verstört an.

„Dann liebst du ihn also wirklich.." Er lächelte. „Trotzdem, denk über seinen Wunsch nach." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

  
"Paps hat mich nie verlobt. Kein Zwang besteht darin. Und wer weiß, ob ich wieder zurück komme? Ob ich ihn jemals wieder sehe? Alés, ich kann niemanden heiraten, den Paps sich irgendwann mal in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Und ich weiß auch.. Ich weiß auch, dass er mich nicht zwingen würde.." Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging ein paar Schritte zurück zum Lager.

„Er ist ein Prinz!" Sein Ruf ließ sie stehen bleiben. Mit hängendem Kopf drehte sie sich um.

„Ich weiß.." Alés Augen weiteten sich. Standen ihr Tränen in den Augen? „Aber.. Vielleicht wird es ja trotzdem wahr. So, wie in dem Buch, dass du mir geschenkt hast." Sie lächelte gequält und ihr Bruder verspürte den Wunsch sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie zu trösten.

„Das ist aber nur eine Geschichte. Sein Vater würde es nicht zulassen. Glaubst du, Legolas verzichtet auf den Thron? Er ist der Thronerbe Düsterwalds!!" Seine Stimme war hart. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde sie ihr ins Fleisch schneiden. Es tat weh. Wie oft hatte sie schon daran gedacht, dass sie für den Elben nur eine kleine Affäre war? 

„Ich weiß, was er ist... Wer er ist. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Ich.." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und sie stockte, als sie nicht mehr weiter wusste. Niemand würde ihr helfen können. Niemand würde ihr sagen können, wie Legolas wirklich dachte. Sie hatte Angst.

„Hör mit dem Ganzen auf, bevor es zu spät ist. Irgendwann bricht er dir das Herz.." Vorsichtig nahm er seine Schwester in den Arm. Tränen rollten von ihren Wangen herunter. Er hatte die Wunde vergrößert. Wieder nagten Zweifel an ihr. Dieses Mal stärker, unterstützt durch seine Worte. Laut war ihr Verstand. Er stimmte ihrem Bruder zu. Doch ihr Herz. Ganz leise rief es, dass Legolas es ernst meinte. Sie schluchzte. Was sollte sie nur machen?

--------*°*---------

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wo war sie nur? Sie spürte ihre Beine nicht und auf ihrem Bauch lag ein unangenehmer Druck. Was war passiert?

Verstört öffnete Maeglin die Augen. Sie lag in einem schmalen Bett. Die Decke an die sie blickte war weiß, genauso wie die übrigen Wände. Leicht drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah sich in dem schummerigen Zimmer um. Das Fenster war mit schwarzen Vorhängen abgedunkelt worden. Und doch fielen ein paar Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne auf den Holzboden.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch dann spürte sie wieder das Gewicht auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Oberkörper. Sie stutzte. Braunes, kurzes Haar? Der Kopf kam ihr doch bekannt vor. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich unter seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und plötzlich fiel ihr seine Hand auf, die verschlungen in ihrer lag. Sie fühlte sich komisch. Was war denn passiert?

Mit einer scheuen Bewegung stupste sie Mat gegen die Nase und er schlug überrascht die Augen auf. Er sah müde aus und brauchte einen Moment um die Situation zu erfassen. Dann sprang er aber auf die Beine und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

Maeglin erschrak. War er verrückt geworden? Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stieß sie ihn von sich weg. Doch seine Reaktion war eine andere, als sie erwartet hatte. Er lächelte.

„Du bist wach.. Ich bin so erleichtert." Er stützte einen Arm an ihrer Bettkante ab. Er war gesund. Sie stockte. Sie konnte keinerlei Verletzungen finden. Hatte sie so lange ihr Bewusstsein verloren? Mehrere Wochen? Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Geruch seines verbrannten Fleisches. Niemals konnte so eine Wunde schnell heilen.

„Dir geht es ja gut." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und sie zitterte. Wieso war sie so erleichtert? Sie kannte diesen Mann doch überhaupt nicht.

„Ja, unser Mat ist wieder vollständig genesen." Maeglin blickte auf. Cyria war durch die Tür getreten und lächelte sie mütterlich an.

„Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?" Sie hatte sich nun ganz aufgesetzt und wartete, bis die Schwester sich an die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

„Nicht lange. Gestern Morgen bist du zusammengebrochen. Das passiert nun mal." Aufmunternd legte die ältere Frau ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Warum? Ich verstehe das nicht.. Er war.. Er war so schwer verletzt. Ich.. Wieso bin ich? ... Nein, was ist mit Elí???" Sie griff krampfhaft in ihre Bettdecke und versuchte ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Sie wollte wieder nach hause. Nur noch nach hause. Nichts anderes.

„Ja, ich bin halt ein Stehaufmännchen. Mir passiert so schnell nichts." Mat grinste sie an, doch Cyria brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Kind, du bist eine Träumerin." Sie sah Maeglin durchdringend an, doch diese brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.

„Das hat mir meine Chefin so oft vorgeworfen. Immer, wenn ich mal wieder mit offenen Augen geträumt habe." Sie lachte. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung. Das war alles, was ihr von ihrem alten Leben geblieben war. Erinnerungen. Sie hatte niemanden mehr.

„Nein.. Du hast mich nicht verstanden. DU bist diejenige, die eine Gabe hat. Eine wunderbare Gabe. Du kannst in eine Traumwelt eindringen, wenn du schläfst. Und dort, dort kannst du die Menschen treffen, die du vermisst. Jene, die du sehen musst. Egal wo sie sich befinden und sei es in den dunkelsten Ecken Mordors. Du kannst mit ihnen sprechen, sie warnen, manchmal sogar die Zukunft sehen. Ich werde dir helfen." Immer noch lag ihre Hand auf Maeglins Schulter, die diese Geschichte nicht fassen konnte. _‚Dann.. Dann war es kein Traum gewesen. Nein.. Ich.. Siané sucht mich wirklich..'_ Nun lächelte sie. Es war echt. Sie war glücklich. Glücklich für einen kurzen Moment.

„Warum bin ich zusammengebrochen?" Maeglins Augen wanderten von Mat zu Cyria, denn der junge Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Eine Gabe erkauft man manchmal mit großem Schmerz. Am Anfang deiner Traumgänge wirst du Kopfschmerzen haben. Vielleicht wirst du ohnmächtig. Aber wenn du deine Gabe erlernt hast und sie richtig nutzt, werden diese Nebenwirkungen ausbleiben. Jede von uns muss durch diese Phase. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir sagen muss. Aber nichts im Leben ist umsonst. Nicht einmal der Tod." Maeglin nickte. Ihr glücklicher Moment war vorüber. Sie spürte die Traurigkeit in Cyria. Sie sah sie in ihren Augen.

„Was passierte, nachdem ich bewusstlos wurde?"

Cyria antwortete nicht sofort. Anscheinend dachte sie über etwas nach, ordnete ihre Gedanken. „Weißt du.. Wir haben gesehen, wie du mitten im Eingang zusammengebrochen bist. Nachdem du die Kette abgenommen hattest, spürte ich deine Gabe." Sie wartete einen Moment und fuhr dann mit leiser Stimme fort. „Das ist meine Gabe. Die der anderen zu erspüren. Schnell haben wir dich in das Zimmer gebracht und dich schlafen gelegt. Wir wussten, du würdest wieder aufwachen. Doch Mat.." Sie sah ihn an, doch der junge Mann behielt sein fröhliches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Er hatte starke Verbrennungen. Wir haben ihn geheilt. Unsere Magie ist stark. Magie, die kaum noch jemand kennt. Deshalb sieht man auch keinerlei Wunden oder Kratzer mehr an ihm.  
Doch dann bist du nicht aufgewacht. Du hast länger geschlafen, als es normal war. Mat hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Er hat hier gewartet. Ja, manchmal kann der junge Mann hier richtig fürsorglich sein." Sie lächelte leicht und streichelte ihm mütterlich über die Wange. „Doch nun kommt unser eigentliches Problem. Elí ist fort." Maeglin zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihr verängstigtes Gesicht noch genau vor Augen. Sie betete. Wenn ihr etwas passieren würde.. Was dann? Elí war die einzige, die sie als Freundin angesehen hatte. Niemand konnte ihr Siané ersetzen, aber in Elís Nähe fühlte sie sich wohl.

„Was.. wer hat sie entführt?" Maeglin blickte die beiden an, doch Mat zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Das ist es ja." Cyria stützte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und schwieg einen Moment. „Mat sagte, eine vermummte Gestalt hat sie entführt. Das würde bedeuten, dass es nicht das brennende Licht war. Diese entführen und verbrennen uns Hexen öffentlich. Auch die Magie, mit der Mat verletzt wurde.. Es war verbotener Zauber. Eine Art Feuer. Nur heller, heißer und tödlicher.. Ich glaube. Also, ich hoffe es nicht, aber ich glaube, dass Schattenfreundinnen die Schwestern entführt haben. Elí ist nicht die Erste." Wieder schwieg sie und sah Maeglin dabei an. Doch dann griff sie plötzlich nach ihrer Hand. „Du bist hier nicht sicher. Du musst fort. Raus aus dem Schloss. Ich möchte nicht, dass noch so ein junges Mädchen in dieser Stadt stirbt. Kannst du kämpfen?"

Maeglin schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, niemand hatte ihr etwas für den Kampf beigebracht. Ihr Onkel hatte so etwas nicht erlaubt. Als Nichte eines Priesters musste man sich unaufmerksam verhalten.

„Mat wird es dir beibringen. Du wirst mit ihm gehen. Heute Nacht. Wir bringen euch aus der Stadt heraus. Reitet.. Holt Hilfe." Cyria ergriff mit beiden Händen die von Maeglin und sah sie mit einem flehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Sie konnte nicht anders, als auf die Bitte einzugehen.

Mat lächelte, als er den Raum verließ. Maeglin fragte sich schon, ob er jemals ernst aussah. Aber so erhellte er den Raum ein wenig. Jemand, der den Menschen ein wenig Hoffnung spendete. Cyria war noch bei ihr geblieben und sah sie wieder an.

„Maeglin nimm das hier mit." Sie drückte ihr eine kleine, weiße, geschnitzte Figur in die Hand. Als sie ihren fragenden Blick auffing, sprach sie weiter. „Es wird dir helfen, deine Konzentration zu finden. Ein magischer Gegenstand, der dich leichter in die Welt der Träume bringt. Versprich mir, dass ihr beide Hilfe holen werdet." Maeglins Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Plötzlich kam ihr Cyria alt vor. Alt und gebrechlich. Dabei war ihr Gesicht noch so jugendlich. Die Sorgen, die sie mit sich herumtrug, spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. Maeglin spürte ihre Angst und es ließ ihr einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken herunter laufen. Widerwillig nickte sie.

Glücklich nahm die ältere Frau Maeglin in den Arm. Nach einem langen Augenblick drückte sie das Mädchen aber wieder in die Kissen. „Ruh dich noch aus. Solange, bis wir dich wecken. Du musst ausgeruht sein, wenn wir euch heute Nacht zur Flucht verhelfen." Maeglin nickte wieder. Nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Als Cyria das Zimmer verlassen hatte, legte sie sich auf die Seite. Was war nur aus ihrem Leben geworden? Hatte sie sich nicht immer in diesem geregelten Umfeld wohl gefühlt? Sie hatte sich nie nach Abenteuern gesehnt. Und doch. Schlecht fühlte sich dies auch nicht an. Auch, wenn sie Angst hatte. Große Angst. Sie hatte neue Freunde gefunden.

Angespannt schloss sie die Augen. Sie musste wirklich schlafen. Sie fühlte sich noch ausgelaugt und ihre Kopfschmerzen waren noch nicht ganz fort. Heute Nacht würden die Schwestern sie schon wecken..

--------*°*---------

Es war ein Raum, hoch in der gläsernen Burg. Die roten Vorhänge hingen schwer an den Seiten der Fenster. Die Möbel waren groß, schwer und luxuriös. Trotzdem war die Atmosphäre dort gedrückt. Die Bilder an den Wänden stellten grausame Kriege dar. Sterbende Menschen, sterbende Elben.. Schwerter, mit Blut besudelt. Sie warfen ein düsteres Bild auf die weißhaarige Frau in der Ecke. Sie stand vor einer Kugel. Ihre Hände waren blutig und ihr Gesicht in Hass verzerrt.

Der einzige strahlende Punkt im Raum war ein Mann. Sein langes, dunkles Haar fiel über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Seine Rüstung schimmerte so hell, wie das Licht. Und doch hatte er Elanor die Treue geschworen. Angewidert betrachtete er die dunklen Gobelins an der Wand, die ihn an das dunkle Blut der Orks erinnerte. Schnell wendete er sich ab, betrachtete seine Herrin.

Was war geschehen? Ihr Haar war weiß geworden. Sie hatte den Zauber gewirkt. So hatte es ihre Behüterin Alenil gesagt. Was es bedeutete, wusste er nicht. Er sah nur das Ergebnis. Den Hass in ihren Augen. Den kalten Glanz des Todes, an den sie sich gekettet hatte. Sie war verloren, hatte sich verkauft.

Wehmütig dachte er an die freundliche Elanor zurück. Oder war sie es nie gewesen? Die Frau, der er die Treue geschworen hatte. Damals hatte sie seine Schwester geheilt. War sie damals schon so voller Hass? Damals, vor 24 Jahren? Er wusste es nicht. Aber noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ein solches Wesen gesehen. Eines, das durch und durch schlecht schien.

Langsam wendete sie sich von der Kugel ab und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen glänzten trüb, als läge ein Schleier darüber. Er verbeugte sich knapp und sah sie an. Kein Muskel rührte sich. Sie war wie aus Stein.

„Was wünscht ihr, Mylady?" Seine Stimme klang sanft. Selten sprach er so. Aber er wünschte sich, den Ausdruck der Freundlichkeit wieder in den Augen seiner Herrin zu sehen. Vergeblich..

„Gilbert. Mein getreuer Gilbert." Sie kam auf ihn zu. Ihr Gesicht voller Hass, ihre Stimme, süß wie Honig. „Niemandem würde ich mein Leben anvertrauen. Nur euch. Ich habe eine einzige Aufgabe für euch. Erfüllt sie und ihr seid von eurer Schuld befreit." Er lächelte. Die Schuld für die Rettung seiner geliebten Schwester. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, zu ihr zurück zu kehren.

„Verlasst euch auf mich, Mylady!" Er verbeugte sich wieder und wartete auf seine Aufgabe.

„Bringt mir meine Tochter. Sie ist auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal. Bringt sie hierher. Wenn sie sich wehrt, tötet sie." Sein Mund öffnete sich. Er war erstaunt, sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er ein wehrloses Wesen getötet. Das konnte sie nicht verlangen. Doch sie tat es. Sie deutete ihm, hinaus zu gehen. Er folgte dem Wunsch. Er wollte ihre Wut nicht auf sich ziehen. Dafür war sie zu mächtig.

„Also nach Bruchtal..." Leise sprach er diese Worte, als er den Gang entlang ging und die Stufen hinab stieg, die nach draußen führten. 

--------*°*---------

Draußen stand der Mond am Himmel, als Maeglin ein Rütteln an der Schulter spürte. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in Cyrias Gesicht. Unverzüglich zog sie sich an und folgte ihr nach draußen. Ihr schwarzes Reitgewand war ungewöhnlich, aber sicher hilfreich, um des Nachts nicht gesehen zu werden.

Die Schwestern saßen um einen runden Holztisch herum, auf den Speisen aufgetragen waren. Hungrig setzte sich Maeglin neben zwei jüngere Schwestern.

„Nun esst. Ihr habt einen langen Weg vor euch." Maeglin blickte auf.

„Wo soll es überhaupt hin gehen?" Mat fühlte sich angesprochen, schluckte das Stück Brot herunter und sah sie an.

„Nun, holde Maid, wir beide werden uns ins Gebirge von Carn Dûm begeben. Von dort versuchen wir an den Wachen des brennenden Lichts vorbei zu kommen. Wenn uns das gelingt... Mal sehen, vielleicht nach Bruchtal?" Er grinste wieder. Das schelmische Grinsen, dass sie bisher nur an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ihr beide werdet um Mitternacht aufbrechen. Um diese Zeit werden die Wachen am Schlosstor ausgetauscht. Die einzige Möglichkeit euch unbemerkt hinaus zu schmuggeln." Eine der jüngeren Schwestern, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, hatte gesprochen. Maeglin war froh, dass anscheinend alles so wunderbar geplant war. Doch konnte nicht trotzdem noch etwas schief gehen?

„Ich wusste, dass du dich um alles kümmerst, liebste Dion!" Mat lächelte sie an. Ein Lächeln, bei dem Maeglin das Brot im Halse stecken blieb. _‚Also ist er doch zu allen Mädchen so.'_ Betrübt senkte sie den Kopf und beobachtete, wie er mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen herumturtelte. In dem Moment, in dem er sie in den Arm genommen hatte, glaubte sie.. Ja, was glaubte sie eigentlich? Das sich dieser junge Mann innerhalb von einem Tag für sie interessieren würde? _‚Lächerlich.. Vielleicht hatte Siané recht, als sie sagte, ich sei eine Träumerin.'_ Sie lächelte. Anscheinend stimmte es ja wirklich. Nicht nur wegen ihren Wünschen..

--------*°*---------

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Lachend saß Siané neben Sam, der sich über einen großen Topf gebeugt hatte. Es war Abend geworden und die Gefährten rasteten in der Nähe des Fangorn Waldes. Den ganzen Tag war sie Legolas aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber was sollte sie tun? Alés hatte ja recht._ ‚Solche wundervollen Dinge passieren nun mal nur im Märchen..'_ Unglücklich sah sie sich nach Legolas um, der schweigend an einen Baum gelehnt saß. Wie gut sie die fröhliche Maske doch bei den anderen aufrecht erhalten konnte. Aber in seiner Gegenwart verspürte sie sofort wieder die Trauer und Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft.

„Ja, wenn du möchtest. Dann muss ich nicht alles allein machen." Sam freute sich. Siané sah dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, dass sie auch von den anderen Hobbits kannte. Ein Glitzern, dass von purer Freude herrührte.

Wie in Trance ging sie ihm beim Kochen zur Hand. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum, als sie ihr glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht spürte. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Nein, sie wollte den anderen nicht zeigen, wie sie fühlte.

„Ich hab wirklich Hunger.." Wieder lachte sie. Und sie schalt sie nicht einmal für ihre Verlogenheit. Hunger hatte sie wahrhaftig. Aragorn hatte ihr Unterricht gegeben. Mit dem Schwert war sie geschickter, als mit dem Bogen. Trotzdem musste sie noch lange üben, um damit richtig umzugehen. Auch beim Training hatte sie gelacht. Dabei war sie so unglücklich, wie noch nie. Wieso musste ihr Bruder aber auch immer recht haben?

Legolas ging seinen Gedanken nach. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Noch nie war er der Typ gewesen, der grübelte. Grübeln war ungesund für die Seele und brachte einen nicht weiter. Trotzdem suchte er verbissen nach einer Lösung. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wovor sie Angst hatte. Alles wäre einfacher.

„Denkst du über Siané nach?" Der Elb blickte auf und sah in das ausdrucklose Gesicht von Alés.

„Nein. Und selbst wenn.. Es ginge dich nichts an." Nachdenklich richtete er seinen Blick wieder zur Seite und spürte einen Moment später, dass er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was mit ihr los ist." Stur blickte Alés geradeaus. Dort, wo seine Schwester mit Sam kochte. Sie sah fröhlich aus. Er wusste, dass es eine Maske war.

„Warum sollte dir etwas daran liegen, zwischen uns zu vermitteln?" Legolas blickte ihn durchdringend an, doch er verzog keine Miene.

„Sie ist meine Schwester. Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist. Deshalb." Legolas nickte, deutete ihm zu erzählen. „Siané ist ein liebes Mädchen, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast. Außerdem ist sie hübsch. Es gibt ein paar Männer, die sie gerne für sich hätten.."

„Und was soll das nun? Sag mir doch, was mit ihr los ist." Doch Alés hob nur abwehrend die Hände. Er würde alles erzählen. Der Reihe nach.

„Unser Vater wurde vor zwei Jahren sehr krank. Er hatte hohes Fieber bekommen. Angeblich eine Infektion, die in unserer Stadt zu der Zeit umher ging. Viele Menschen starben daran und wir glaubten, dass auch er in kurzer Zeit nicht mehr unter uns sein würde. Ich weiß noch, wie Vater Siané eines Abends zu sich geholt hatte. Sie kam mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht wieder heraus. Ich wunderte mich und habe nachgefragt. Erst wollte sie mir nicht sagen, was los war. Doch dann erzählte sie es. Vater hatte einen jungen Mann für sie gefunden. Einen, den sie heiraten sollte. Sie wusste damals nicht, was Liebe ist. Sie wollte ihn nicht, versprach es Vater dann aber. Sie glaubte, sie könne Vater am Sterbebett keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Doch dann wurde er wieder gesund. Siané hatte ihr Versprechen gegeben und wurde mit ihm verlobt. Sie sind heute noch nicht verheiratet. Aber vor ich weiß, dass in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr aus ihnen geworden ist. Sie sind ein Paar. Werden irgendwann heiraten. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich dir hingibt. Warum sie sich.. Doch, ich weiß, warum sie sich von dir angezogen fühlt. Menschen standen schon immer im Bann der Elben. Siané ist da keine Ausnahme." Alés erhob sich, bevor Legolas etwas sagen konnte. Langsam ging er zurück zum Feuer.

Legolas saß verkrampft auf der Erde. War es die Wahrheit? Siané war verlobt? Aber wieso.. Nein, es machte Sinn. Sie kämpfte gegen etwas an. Und nun wusste er warum. Sie wollte diesen Mann nicht betrügen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Schuldgefühle waren es. Wieso hatte er es nur nie gemerkt?

Betrübt stand er auf. Nachdenklich ging er am Lagerfeuer vorbei und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Siané ihm nachrief. Verschlossen betrat er den Fangornwald. Er wollte allein sein.

Siané saß neben dem Topf, wie vom Donner gerührt. Da hatte sie sich den Mut genommen, wollte mit ihm über ihre Angst sprechen und da ignorierte er sie. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Warum tat es auf einmal so weh? Sie sah sich um, als sie eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Aragorn hob sie auf die Beine und zog sie von den anderen weg.

„Das hättest du ihm sagen müssen." Sianés Augen weiteten sich. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem, was er sagte.

„Was? Was hätte ich sagen müssen?"

„Ich habe deinen Bruder mit Legolas sprechen hören. Ich habe dich anders eingeschätzt. Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass du längst an jemand anders gebunden bist?" Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Gebunden?

„Was? .. Nein.. Ich.. bin nicht gebunden. Was redest.. Wer hat das gesagt?" Ihr fehlten die Worte. Immer wieder dachte sie an den traurigen Ausdruck in Legolas Gesicht.

„Dein Bruder sagte, dass du verlobt seiest. Das du einen Mann aus Teslon heiraten würdest. Dass du ihn liebst. Deshalb bist du so verschlossen und ängstlich, wenn du in Legolas' Nähe bist." Siané schloss die Augen. Eine unendliche Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte er solche Lügen erzählen? Aber ja, sie wusste warum. Nur hatte sie es nie wahrhaben wollen.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe meinem Vater einmal ein Versprechen gegeben. Damals wollte er, dass ich jemanden heirate. ABER: Danach hat er mir gesagt, dass ich glücklich werden soll. Auch, wenn ich in seinen Augen ständig seinen Wunsch gesehen habe. Ich bin nicht verlobt und er würde mich nie zwingen jemanden zu heiraten, den ich nicht liebe." Sie blickte zurück zum Feuer, dass fröhlich flackerte. Es war schon viel dunkler geworden.

„Warum dann?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum gehst du Legolas aus dem Weg?"

„Ich.. Ich habe Angst." Sie schluckte. Sollte sie es ihm erzählen? Das, was schon so lange in ihrem Herzen war? Sie zögerte einen Moment, öffnete dann aber den Mund wieder. „Ich habe Angst, dass er mir irgendwann sagt, dass er mich nicht mehr will. Dass er seinen Thron besteigt und mich dafür gehen lässt. Dass ich nicht in seine Welt passe. Dass seine Familie mich nicht will. Dass seine Freunde mich nicht akzeptieren. Dass ich am Ende allein bin." Sie senkte den Blick auf den Boden. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Behutsam nahm Aragorn sie in die Arme. Er spürte, wie sie krampfhaft versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Geh zu ihm. Sag es ihm so, wie du es mir gesagt hast. Und glaube mir. Legolas wird dich nicht wieder gehen lassen." Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich und brachte sie ein Stück in den Fangornwald. Dort ließ er sie allein. Es war nicht gefährlich. Legolas war ja in der Nähe.

Ängstlich ging sie durch das dichte Unterholz. Sie hörte es überall knacken. Es war unheimlich. Der Schrei einer Eule drang von weitem herüber und sie zuckte zusammen. Noch immer sah sie den Schein der Lagerfeuers. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich allein. Der Wald löste ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihr aus.

„Legolas??" Sie stieß leise seinen Namen aus. Sie wollte die Stimme nicht anheben. Wollte nichts von den schlafenden Wesen des Waldes wecken.

„Ich bin hierher gekommen, um allein zu sein." Sie drehte sich um. Er saß auf einer großen Wurzel eines Baumes und blickte auf den bemoosten Boden.

„Ich wollte nur.. Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Sie ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte in ihr Gesicht. In seinen Augen stand unendliche Trauer. Hatte sie ihn schon verloren?

„Mit mir sprechen? Siané, du brauchst es mir nicht zu bestätigen. Ich will es nicht hören." Er drehte den Kopf weg und sah in das Gebüsch zu seiner rechten.

„Aber"

„Bitte.. Ich will es nicht hören. Keine Ausflüchte, keine Aufklärungen, die vielleicht gelogen sind."

„Alés hat nicht die Wahrheit gesagt!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen, doch Legolas sah sie nicht. Wollte sie nicht sehen.

„So.. was hat er dann? Hast du es deinem Vater nicht versprochen?" Sein Blick wurde hart, aber seine Stimme war noch genauso melodiös und sanft wie immer.

„Nein.. Ich mein, doch. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich--"

Doch er unterbrach sie schon wieder. „Doch genau darum geht es. Siané, ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du an jemanden gebunden bist. Bitte.. Lass mich allein." Seine dunkelblauen Augen glänzten traurig. Sianés Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Gut. Dann gehe ich." Er stand auf, schüttelte ihre Hand ab und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herab. _‚Wieso ist er so stur? Wieso hört er mir nicht zu? Wieso? Ich.. Warum versteht er es nicht?' _Verletzt sank sie auf die Knie. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den sandigen Boden des Waldes, als ihr Körper anfing zu zittern. Sie schluchzte. Warum konnte sie das nicht abstellen? Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Und doch flossen die Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter.

Langsam stand sie wieder auf. Sie sah, wie die Gefährten am Feuer saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb dann aber stehen. Mit den Augen streifte sie die Richtung, in der Legolas verschwunden war. „Auch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Ich bin nicht verlobt. Ich habe Angst. Angst vor dem was kommen könnte. Aber ich.. ich liebe dich." Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie einem Flüstern im Wind glich. Traurig verließ sie den Wald. 

Als sie einen Augenblick später am Feuer platz nahm, reagierte sie nicht auf die fragenden Augen der anderen. Sie weinte noch immer.

Legolas befand sich noch in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Er hatte sie in die Arme nehmen wollen, als sie geweint hatte. Und dann.. Sie liebte ihn? Ja, er hatte ihre Worte gehört. Aber er hatte Angst, dass Alés doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hatte schon längst sein Herz an sie verloren. Betrübt kehrte er zu den anderen zurück und setzte sich zu Aragorn. Schweigend nahmen sie etwas zu sich. Sein Blick fiel ständig auf Siané, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß. Sie weinte nicht mehr. Aber sie sah traurig aus.

„Aragorn, magst du uns nicht mal wieder eine Geschichte aus Gondor erzählen?" Pippin hatte Sianés trauriges Gesicht gesehen. Es tat ihm unendlich leid. Irgendwie musste man sie doch ablenken.

Aragorn seufzte. Was für eine _‚wunderbare'_ Idee von Pippin. Aber dann stockte er. Vielleicht war sie doch gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht konnte er den beiden ja helfen.

„Ja. Eine schöne Idee von dir. Ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte, die ich einmal in der Nähe der Küste gehört habe. Eine traurige Geschichte. Aber sie spiegelt Ängste wieder, die jemand von uns ganz deutlich spürt." Pippin verdrehte die Augen. Eine traurige Geschichte. Musste das sein? Siané war schon betrübt genug. Aber Legolas schien die Botschaft zu verstehen. Er deutete Aragorn anzufangen.

„In dieser Geschichte, handelt es sich um ein Wesen, dass es nur in Legenden gibt. Ein Wesen, dass in den Meeren gesehen wurde, und den Körper einer Frau hat.

//Sie sah ihn. An einem einsamen Tage am Strand. Er war wunderbar. So, wie sie sich niemanden erträumt hatte. Doch er war ein Mensch. Er war ein Prinz. Niemals würde sie ihn erreichen. Denn sie war eine Meerjungfrau. Eine, die in ihrem Herzen eine unendliche Sehnsucht nach dem Land spürte.

So fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde sich vom Meeresgrund trennen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, so zu sein wie sie. Wie die anderen Menschen. Menschen, die tanzten. Doch ihre Freunde wussten. Nie würde sie den Prinzen nur für sich alleine haben. Sie wollten sie warnen, doch sie hatte ihr Herz schon längst an ihn verloren.

Ihr Wunsch wurde wahr. Sie wurde ein Mensch, um mit ihrer Liebe zu leben. Doch dann: Sie erkannte es. Sie hatte es immer in ihrem Herzen gewusst. Der Prinz gehörte in seine Welt und sie nicht dazu. Sie musste zurückkehren. Und er würde an Land bleiben. Sie spürte es in ihrer Seele. Ihr Prinz würde in ihrer Welt ertrinken, genauso wie sie nicht in seiner Welt leben konnte.

Mit einem traurigen Blick und gebrochenem Herzen sah sie zu ihm zurück. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, denn sie würde ihm für immer den Rücken kehren. Sich von ihm verabschieden und ihn nie wieder sehen.

Sie hob die Hand und bewegte sie schweren Herzens zum Abschied. Dann sprang sie vom Schiff, in die kalten Fluten des Meeres. Ihre Gliedmaßen lösten sich in weißen Schaum auf und sie spürte wieder die glatte, kalte Schwanzflosse. Die, die sie für ihr Leben, ihre Liebe aufgegeben hatte.

Leuchtend glänzten die Strahlen der Sonne auf den Meeresspiegel und wärmten die Luft an der Oberfläche. Doch der Meeresgrund war eisig kalt und dunkel. Trotzdem fürchtete die kleine Meerjungfer den Tod nicht. 

Sie hatte ihre Liebe gesucht, gefunden und zerbrach daran..//"

Siané zitterte. Tränen liefen wieder ihre Wangen herunter. Sie sprang auf. Lief in die Dunkelheit hinaus und ließ sich einige Meter weiter auf die Knie fallen. Die salzigen Tränen tropften auf die Erde. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Sie wollte, dass es aufhört. Wollte, dass alles wieder gut wird.

Legolas sah ihr mit großen Augen nach. Davor hatte sie Angst. Er hatte es nicht verstanden. Wieso war er so verbohrt gewesen? Aragorn berührte ihn an der Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise _‚Nun geh endlich'_ zu. Legolas lächelte. So schnell er konnte, stand er auf und war auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Die anderen sahen ihm verdutzt nach. Auch Pippin schien den Sinn der Geschichte verstanden zu haben. Auch, wenn ihm lustige immer noch lieber waren.

„Siané? ... Siané, es.. Es tut mir einfach unendlich leid.. Ich.." Er hob sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Sie zitterte. Immer noch rannen Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, aber ihr Gesicht sah noch immer unendlich traurig aus. Sanft schloss er die Arme um sie. „Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen. Verzeih, bitte." Er spürte, wie sie nickte und atmete erleichtert auf.

Bedächtig schob sie sich von ihm weg und sah ihn an. Behutsam strich er über ihre Wangen, die noch immer feucht von den Tränen waren. „Ich--" Doch er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Sag nichts. Ich habe dich gehört." Als er ihr fragendes Gesicht sah, schmunzelte er. „Ich habe dich gehört. Dass, was du im Fangornwald sagtest." Sie lächelte. Dieses Mal wurde sie nicht rot. Sie war beruhigt. Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren.

„Du hast Angst mich zu verlieren?" Sie stutzte. Wieder dachte sie, er könne Gedanken lesen.

Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sprach. „Ich.. Ja. Weißt du, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. ...  Ich werde alle sterben sehen. ... Ich bin unsterblich. Ich werde meine Familie sterben sehen, meine Freunde. Nur du. Du bleibst bei mir. Vielleicht... Wenn nicht, wäre ich irgendwann ganz allein." Sie senkte den Blick, traurig über den Gedanken.

„Siané?" Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Ich weiß, dass du Elben nicht kennst. Und ich kann dir nicht alles in kurzer Zeit zeigen. Aber: Glaubst du wirklich, mein Herz sei so sprunghaft?" Er sah sie verletzt an und sie konnte ihm nur einen unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck schenken. „Elben verlieren ihr Herz nur einmal in ihrem Leben." Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Ungläubig blinzelte sie. War das sein ernst?

„Aber dann.." Sie stutzte, musste ihre Gedanken ordnen.

„Ja, du hast recht. Mein Herz gehört dir." Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn. Wie schnell sich ein Tag doch ändern konnte. In einem einzigen Sonnenlauf konnte man die schmerzhaftesten Dinge erleben. Und doch.. Manchmal auch die wunderbarsten.

„Was ist mit dir?" Sie stutzte. „Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Nun, was ist mit deinem Herzen?" Sie lächelte.

„Weißt du, ich verschenke mein Herz nicht einfach. Das muss man schon erobern, genauso, wie mein Vertrauen." Sie stupste ihm gegen die Nase. Legolas verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Was sollte das denn nun wieder heißen?

„Wie soll es denn erobert werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ICH verliere mein Herz nicht an irgendwen. Nur an jemanden besonderes." Sie stand vorsichtig von seinem Schoß auf und blickte zu ihm hinunter.

„Langsam müsste ich dein Vertrauen doch erobert haben, meinst du nicht?" Ganz leise fügte er noch hinzu: „Und dein Herz auch.."

Schmunzelnd beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter, so dass er ihren Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. „Legolas, mein Herz habe ich dir schon längst geschenkt." Er zog die Stirn kraus. Da sollte mal jemand dieses Mädchen verstehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder in ihre Augen sah. Gemächlich drehte sie sich um und ging lachend Richtung Lager, wartete aber, bis Legolas zu ihr aufschloss. Ihre Augen strahlten. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Alles war in Ordnung zwischen ihnen. Sie war glücklich. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Soo, ich bin fertig. Verzeiht mir meine Verspätung. Ich hatte echt viel zu tun und auch ein paar Probleme. Das letzte was ich möchte ist, meine Gefühle in meine FF einfließen zu lassen. Dann wären heute nämlich mehrere gestorben.^^ Also, hoffentlich gefällt euch der neue Teil. :o) schreibt mir wieder, ja? Muntert mich auf, wenn ihr könnt. Hatte echt ein paar scheiß Wochen. °knuddel°

_Im nächsten Kapitel:_

_Schaffen es Mat und Maeglin unbemerkt aus Tirell? Sind die Fronten zwischen Legolas und Siané geklärt? Wird Legolas Alés zur Rede stellen? Was passiert mich Gilbert? Ist Mat wirklich so ein Weiberheld? Wo ist Gimli? Warum müssen Hobbits immer essen? Wieso sind Orks so hässlich? Und warum ist die Autorin dieser FF so unglaublich unlustig? :D Fragen über Fragen. Vielleicht werden sie beantwortet. Schaltet alle wieder ein, wenn es heißt ‚Herz zu erobern – Klappe, die 17te' _

_Hab euch alle lieb^^_

_Eure Tig_

_Und nun noch zu den Reviews und Kommentaren.^^_

_@ Shelley: Also wirklich. Ich schreibe doch nicht, dass er sich einen.. Also.. Nein, Elben werden sich schon beherrschen können. :D Einen kalten See. Na, vielleicht war er ja noch in den Bach gehüpft.^^_

_@ BlackPearl: Ui, so viele Wünsche auf einmal? °g° Also, zaubern lernt sie noch. Keine Angst. Warum Siané so war, hast du ja nun gesehen. Hoffe du verstehst ihren Gedankengang.^^_

_Legolas soll über seine Zukunft nachdenken? Tut er bestimmt auch  noch. Ich geh das alles recht langsam an.^^_

_@ Goldmond: Hey, was hätte ich sonst schreiben soll? °lol° Ich mein.. Ich hab ewig für die zwei Worte gebraucht. :D_

_@ Maya: Jaja.. Ich komm von diesen Satzkonstruktionen einfach nicht weg. =/ Dabei bemüh ich mich echt. Und zum Thema Titel: Nun, eigentlich wollte ich eine völlig andere Geschichte schreiben. Eher in Richtung Drama. Dann hätte der Titel toll gepasst. Nun bin ich voll in die andere Richtung geschossen. Andererseits: Wenn ich eins nicht kann, dann ist es einen Namen für meine Geschichten ausdenken. :D °lol° Aber das ist ja nun eh unwichtig, oder?_

_@ Luna: °knuddel° Quatsch.. Niemand reißt dir den Kopf ab. Ich freu mich riesig, dass du mir nen Review geschrieben hast. °hüpf° Ich finds toll, neue Leser zu sehen. :D Juhuu!! °noch mal knuddel°_

_@ Variefanel: Sorry.. Es ging einfach nicht schneller. Hatte echt viel um die Ohren. Mal sehen, ob ich den nächsten Teil schneller fertig bekomme. Hoffe du verzeihst mir. °Hundeblick aufsetz°_

_Sooo, und nun an alle Leser von Animexx. °ggg° Man, ihr macht euch ja Sorgen. In allen Kommis stand eigentlich dasselbe. Alle hatten Angst wegen ner Lemon. Deshalb möchte ich erst mal Sister_of_Dragoon, Crestoe, lucky_ann, ADD02, Estel, Miss_Sixty, Bluefire16, Escalina, Aja-chan, Aeroqueen, Melinda4, hana-chan (besonders für ihren tollen lange Kommentar °knuddelknutsch°) und Hitokiri_Kurai danken. Macht euch KEINE Sorgen. Lemon kommt in nächster Zeit noch nicht. Zumindest noch nicht im nächsten oder übernächsten Teil. Wenn es denn dazu kommen sollte, würde ich euch mails schicken. ODER, was viel besser wär: Ich geb euch nen Link, wo ihrs Nachlesen könnt. Meine Geschichte ist nämlich nicht nur auf einer Seite zu finden. :D Also, freut euch auf die nächsten Teile. Ich habe an alles gedacht. °knuddel°_

_Bye ihr alle!! Lasst euch alle knuddeln!!_

_Tig_


	17. Jeder hat seine Grenze

Herz zu erobern

_Jeder hat seine Grenze_

_Disclaimer: Hey, wie wäre es mal mit einem gesungenen Disclaimer? Nihiiichst gehööööööört miiiiiiiiir!!!! °lol° Das müsst ihr euch natürlich gesungen vorstellen. :D_

_A/N: Danke, danke, danke, danke.. Wahnsinn.. So viel Feedback wieder. Mein email Postfach quillt über und auf den anderen Seiten hab ich auch so viele Reviews und Kommentare bekommen. Fühlt euch mal alle herzlichst gedrückt und geknuddelt._

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

_Jeder hat seine Grenze_

Klack, klack, klack.. Man hörte es ganz deutlich.. Klack.. Es hallte durch die Gassen.  Zwischendurch verstummte es. So, als ob die Quelle des Geräusches auf etwas wartete. Klack, klack.. Da war es wieder. Aber man konnte nicht erkennen, was es war. Es war zu dunkel in Tirell.. Aber von irgendwoher drang das Geräusch aus den dunklen Straßen. Kein Licht brannte mehr in den Häusern. Alles schlief. Oder nicht? 

Ließ man seinen Blick über die Hauptstraße schweifen, sah man ein paar Schatten zwischen den abgestellten Wagen hin und her huschen. Das Geräusch von den laufenden Menschen war das einzige, dass die Stille der Stadt störte.

Klack, klack, klack.. Wieder ertönte das Geräusch, denn eine Person hatte sich erneut in Bewegung gesetzt. Sah man genauer hin, konnte man aus ihrem schwarzen Umhang ein paar blonde Haare fallen sehen. Dann vermehrte sich das Geräusch. Eine zweite Gestalt leistete der ersten Gesellschaft und rannte neben ihr her. Nach einiger Zeit bogen sie in eine Seitenstraße ab und blickten nach einer nochmaligen Richtungsänderung auf das Stadttor. Unbemerkt huschten sie hinter eine Kiste und lugten zu den Wachen hinüber. Das Mädchen schluckte verängstigt. Das Tor war schwer bewacht. Nie würden sie unbemerkt hinaus gelangen.

Aber, als hätte ihr Begleiter ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir schaffen das schon." Er lächelte. Auch in der Dunkelheit der Gasse konnte sie es sehen. Nein, nicht sehen. Sie wusste, dass er wieder sein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Woher weißt du das, Mat? Da sind so viele Wachen." Ihre Stimme klang bedrückt. Irgendwie hatte sie gewusst, dass es nicht klappen würde. Oder hatte sie einfach von Anfang an nur Angst gehabt?

„Nun.. Warte es ab. Die Schwestern sind auch noch unterwegs. Außerdem ist gleich die Wachablösung." Mats Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern. Er deutete ihr, ruhig zu sein und zu den Wachen zu schauen. Er hatte recht gehabt. Die Männer der Wache gingen vom Tor weg.. Aber von weiten konnte sie schon die schweren Schritte der anderen Wachen hören. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Aber bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, leuchtete am Himmel ein riesiger Ball glühenden Feuers auf. Maeglin riss die Augen auf. Das Licht blendete sie und eine unglaubliche Hitze brannte vom Himmel herunter. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, bemerkte sie die Wachen nicht, die wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Straßen rannten. Sie fühlte nur Mats kühle Hand, die sich um ihr Handgelenk legte und sie mit sich zog.

Wieder hörte man das Geräusch, dass Maeglins harte Schuhsohlen auf der Straße verursachten. Doch dieses Mal ging es in den Schreien der Männer unter. Wie gebannt ließ sie sich von Mat zum Stadttor zerren, drehte aber den Kopf immer wieder zurück. Mit gezogenen Schwertern rannten die Wachen in die Gassen und suchten nach der Herkunft des Zaubers. Maeglin spürte, wie ihre Kehle trocken wurde. Was, wenn die Männer die anderen Schwestern fanden? Würden sie sie in den Kerker sperren? Oder schlimmer noch.. Töten? Immerhin hatten sie für ihre Flucht einen Zauber gewirkt der, in dieser Ausmaße und ohne erkennbaren Grund, verboten war.

Ein knarrendes Geräusch ließ ihren Kopf herumfahren. Mat hatte sich am Schloss des Tores betätigt und öffnete nun die kleine Seitentür. Sekundenbruchteile später und sie waren entkommen. Maeglin atmete auf. Sie waren draußen. Sie waren frei.

Doch dann packte Mat sie wieder am Arm. „Wir müssen weg.. Schnell!" Sie rannte ihm nach und spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Sie rannten in die Dunkelheit des Gebirges. Maeglin hörte stetig Mats Schritte, bis sie plötzlich verstummten. Erschrocken lief sie noch weiter und versuchte irgendwas in der Finsternis zu erhaschen. Eine Gestalt vielleicht. Es reichte ihr schon, wenn sie nur schemenhafte Umrisse von ihm erkennen könnte. Aber da war nichts. Angst bildete sich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte Mat in der Dunkelheit verloren. War sie nun auf sich allein gestellt?

--------*°*---------

_‚Warum hat er das wohl getan?'_ Siané drehte sich erneut auf ihrem Lager um. Überall an ihrem Körper spürte sie die Spitzen Steine, die durch ihre Decke stachen. Sie konnte kein Auge zu tun. Immer wieder kam ihr in den Sinn, was Alés Legolas erzählt hatte. Sie verstand es nicht. _‚Er hat doch nichts davon, wenn er so was sagt.. Hmm.. Aber.. Vielleicht weiß er, wen ich hätte--.. Ach, Unsinn.. Verdammt, ich muss schlafen..'_ Betrübt schloss sie die Augen und drehte sich noch einmal um.. _‚Au..'_ Missmutig öffnete sie die Augen wieder und griff unter sich. Ein kleiner Ast piekste ihr in die Rippen, den sie mürrisch zur Seite warf. Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihren Umhang etwas enger um sich zog. Es war kühl heute Nacht...

„Kannst du wieder nicht einschlafen, Melamin?" Überrascht setzte sie sich auf. Sie hatte ihn wieder nicht gehört. Aber sie war froh, dass er zu ihr gekommen war.

„Nein.. Mir schwirren zu viele Dinge im Kopf herum. ... Außerdem ist es unbequem." Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an, doch auf seinem Gesicht verzog sich keine Miene.

„Meine Wache ist vorbei. Soll ich bei dir bleiben?" Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Vorsichtig nickte sie. Doch noch immer blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Was war mit ihm passiert? So kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Sonst hatte er immer ein Lächeln für sie übrig gehabt. Sie legte sich wieder auf den Boden und spürte einen Moment später, wie Legolas sich an sie schmiegte. Seine Hände schlangen sich um ihren Körper und sie fühlte schnell seinen Oberkörper an ihrem Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete den frischen Geruch ein, der sie an einen Frühlingswind erinnerte. Trotzdem.. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken immer noch nicht richtig ordnen. Warum hatte ihr Bruder das getan?

Siané horchte auf den Atem des Elben. Er war ruhig und doch schien er noch nicht zu schlafen. „Legolas?" 

„Hmm?" Sein Atem kitzelte sie am Ohr. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren genau auf ihre gerichtet. Sie waren so dunkel...

„Stimmt das wirklich?" Sie hatte sich lange Gedanken über seine Worte gemacht. So schön sie sich angehört hatten, so sehr dachte sie nun auch über ihre Glaubwürdigkeit nach.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun.. Das Elben ihr Herz nur einmal verschenken." Sie beobachtete seine Reaktion. Er zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben und setzte sich ein wenig auf. Er sagte nichts. Dachte er über etwas nach? Doch als Siané schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, stand er auf. Ihr Blick war immer noch in seinem gefangen. Schweigend reichte er ihr eine Hand, die sie auch ohne zu zögern ergriff. Er zog sie auf die Beine. Kurz schweifte sein Blick durch die Dunkelheit. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Was hatte er vor? Sie wagte nichts zu sagen. Wartete. Doch für eine, ihr endlos scheinende, Zeit standen sie dort. Dann nahm er ihre Hand in die Seine und führte sie in die Schwärze der Nacht.

--------*°*---------

Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Sie hatte Angst. Es war dunkel. Sie konnte kaum ihre Hand vor Augen sehen. Hektisch lief sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Nichts. Mat war verschwunden. Sie schluckte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen. 

Doch was war das? Sie hörte Schritte. Glücklich wollte sie ihnen entgegen laufen, als sie in eine Nische zwischen den Felsen gezogen wurde. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Es war Mat. Er hatte einen Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt. Sie schwieg, drehte ihren Kopf aber wieder so, dass sie auf den schmalen Pfad blicken konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen die Schritte näher. Viel näher. Außerdem hörte sie Stimmen. Weibliche Stimmen.

„Niemand wird darauf kommen." Das kalte Lachen ging Maeglin durch Mark und Bein. Sie begann zu zittern.

„Mylady Elanor, ihr seid wunderbar gerissen." Eine andere weibliche Stimme, die Maeglin ungewohnt bekannt vorkam, ertönte. Doch sie konnte die Gestalten einfach nicht erkennen. Die Frauen waren an ihnen vorbei. Nur noch ein paar Fetzen des Gesprächen drangen herüber, die aber keinen Sinn für die beiden ergaben.

„Was war denn das?" Mat lugte hinter dem Gestein heraus und sah den Gestalten hinterher. Eine von ihnen war das Oberhaupt der Schwestern gewesen. Aber zu dieser Zeit? Was hatte sie vor?

„Keine Ahnung.." Maeglins Stimme war immer noch leise. Doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass dieser Kerl hinter ihr sie einfach allein gelassen hatte. „Sag mal, wo bist du eben gewesen? Ich hab mir schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht!!" Mürrisch tippte sie mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust und er hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Verzeih, aber ich dachte, du seiest direkt hinter mir."

„War ich aber nicht." Beleidigt drehte sie sich wieder von ihm weg.

„Verzeih mir!! Ab jetzt, lass ich deine Hand nicht mehr los." Mit diesen Worte spürte sie wieder die raue Haut seiner Handinnenfläche und ließ sich von ihm erneut in die Nacht ziehen.

--------*°*---------

Legolas deutete Siané sich zu setzen. Sie waren weit ab von den anderen und das Feuer war nur noch ein kleiner Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum. Anscheinend waren sie bis zu den äußeren Rändern des Fangorn Waldes gegangen.

Legolas zögerte einen Moment, dann hockte er sich vor sie hin. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange und sah sie an. Doch noch immer zierte kein Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Du hast mir nicht geglaubt?" Seine Stimme war sanft, wie immer. Und doch konnte sie so etwas wie Trauer daraus heraushören.

„Doch.. .. Ich meine.. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Ihr verschenkt euer Herz nur einmal?" Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und streifte mit seinem Blick ihren Körper. Dann sah er sie wieder an und nickte.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Was?" Er war verdutzt. Wie kam das Mädchen denn nun auf eine solche Frage?

„Wie alt bist du? ... Du bist unsterblich. Du wirst also älter als ich sein." Sie lächelte.

„Nun, ein wenig älter schon." Er sah sie an. Langsam schlich sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. „Um genau zu sein, bin ich 2521 Jahre alt." Sianés Augen weiteten sich. _‚2521 Jahre.. Oh mein Gott.. Das sind ja .. 2501 Jahre mehr als ich.. Nun, ich lag ja gar nicht schlecht. Ich hab ihn auf 21 geschätzt. ... Sind ja nur 2500 Jahre daneben.. Oh je.. Ich fass es einfach nicht...'_

„Nun.. hehe.. Normalerweise habe ich ja nichts für ältere Männer übrig." Sie sah ihn wieder an. Er lachte.

„Nun, irgendwann wirst du auch die normale Zeit der Menschen überschreiten.." Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß. Auch, wenn ich es mir momentan einfach nicht vorstellen kann. Aber.. Du hast dein Herz in den ganzen Jahren nie verloren?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Legolas sah in die Ferne. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Nein, mein Herz gehört nur einer.. Und das bist du." Er strich wieder über ihre Wange, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest.

„Du hast keinerlei Erfahrung?"

Er stockte. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Nun.. So würde ich das nicht nennen."

„Dann hast du dein Herz aber doch schon an jemand anderen vergeben." Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. _‚Was? Aber dann hat er ja..'_ Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und umfasste ihre Wangen mit den Händen. Verwirrt starrte sie auf den Boden vor sich. _‚Dann hat er ja.. Aber warum auch nicht? ... Oh Gott, ich bin verklemmt.. Mein Vater hat es tatsächlich geschafft.'_

Besorgt beugte Legolas sich nach vorne. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Sie sah ihn wieder an. Seine Haut schimmerte im hellen Licht des Mondes. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sie konnte nicht umhin, die Hand nach seinen Haaren auszustrecken, die silbern glänzten. „Alles ist bestens." Sie versuchte zu lachen, oder wenigstens so zu tun, als würde sie sich keine Gedanken machen. _‚Was geht es mich denn auch an, was er vor 1000 Jahren getan hat? Solange er jetzt bei mir ist..'_ Sie lächelte nun auch. „So, ist es wirklich? Es kam mir so vor, als würde es dir etwas ausmachen!?" Er setzte sich wieder vor sie hin, damit sie seinem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

„Nun.. Ich denke mein Vater hat es geschafft. Wie oft hat er mir gepredigt, dass ich mich nicht für irgendjemanden hergeben soll. Und nun.. Bin ich.. Ich.. bin noch.." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Das weiß ich doch.." Zärtlich zog er sie etwas näher zu sich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.. Irgendwann wirst du wissen, wie es ist, von einem Elben geliebt zu werden." Sie zog erschrocken sie Augenbrauen hoch. Wärme stieg in ihre Wangen. Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite, als sie merkte, dass sie mal wieder rot geworden war. Sie hörte Legolas leise lachen. Schüchtern blickte sie ihn an. „Und ... wie ist es?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Langsam zog er ihre Lippen zu seinen. Sie schloss die Augen. Sein Kuss war nur flüchtig und er entfernte sich schnell wieder ein paar Millimeter von ihr. Sie spürte immer noch seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn wieder zu sich gezogen, als er etwas sagte. „Es ist.. Sanft." Er küsste sie wieder. „Und zärtlich.." Noch ein kurzer Hauch seines Kusses. „Und so intensiv, dass du irgendwann leise meinen Namen wimmerst." Sie zog ihren Kopf noch ein wenig weg und sah ihn gespielt empört mit offenem Mund an.

„Wimmern? Also.." Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen. Etwas, über dass sie sich selbst noch nicht genau im Klaren war, als er sie wieder küsste. Seine Hände streiften die Haut ihres Halses und fuhren langsam nach untern in ihre Taille. Er hob sie hoch. „Wir sollten wieder zum Lager gehen.." Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an. Das konnte er doch nicht tun. Widerwillig nahm sie seine Hand. Andererseits musste sie wirklich noch etwas schlafen.

„Sag einmal, dein Vater wollte nicht, dass du dich irgendjemandem hergibst. Aber er wollte dich verloben?" Sie hatten das Lager noch nicht erreicht, als Legolas stehen blieb. 

„Nun, er hatte da wohl jemanden gefunden, den er für perfekt gehalten hatte." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und? War er so perfekt?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn nie kennen gelernt. Und Paps hat mir auch seinen Namen nicht gesagt." Legolas stutzte.

„Aber, er hat dir doch auf dem Sterbebett davon etwas gesagt. Oder zumindest, als ihr dachtet, dass er stirbt!?" Siané sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun, wie hättest du den Mann heiraten sollen, wenn du ihn nicht kanntest?"

„Ach.. Er hat mir damals gesagt, dass ich ihn erkennen würde. Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon so was wie ein Schreiben aufgesetzt. Aber als er dann wieder gesund wurde, hat er mir den Namen nicht mehr sagen wollen. Auch nicht, woran ich ihn erkannt hätte. Es war mir nur recht. Ich wollte ihn nicht kennen lernen." Sie lächelte wieder und Legolas nickte ihr zu.

„Und sonst war da nie jemand in deinem Leben?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte ihn dann an. „Mein Vater hätte mir jeden Mann schon irgendwie vergrault. Niemand wäre gut genug für mich gewesen."

„Und ich?"

„Bitte?"

„Wäre ich denn gut genug für dich?" Sie lachte wieder. „Für mich .. bestimmt. ABER für meinen Vater.." Sie wedelte ein wenig mit der Hand hin und her, was soviel hieß wie: _‚Na, nicht ganz gut genug.'_

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Wie oft hatte sie schon daran gedacht? Wie wäre es wohl, seinem Vater gegenüber zu stehen? Sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Er war ein König. Und bestimmt von ganz anderer Art, als Aragorn. Vielleicht würde er es nie erlauben?

„Meine Mutter ist in den Westen gesegelt, als ich noch klein war. Sie musste Mittelerde verlassen. Sie hatte dem Ruf nicht mehr länger standhalten können. Und mein Vater. Nun, er wird wohl auch in den Westen segeln, wenn er guten Gewissens seinen Thron abgegeben hat." Sie kamen am Feuer an und Legolas verstummte. Sie mochte nicht mehr nachfragen. Sie hatte Angst, sie könne die anderen wecken. Schweigend legten sie sich wieder hin. Kaum hatte Siané sich ausgestreckt, da spürte sie auch schon Legolas' Arme um sich herum. Glücklich schloss sie die Augen. Unwissend, dass sie Legolas wieder zum Grübeln gebracht hatte. Würde sein Vater die Beziehung billigen?

--------*°*---------

„Und du bist sicher, dass du weißt, wo du hingehst?" Maeglin wurde noch immer von Mat durch die Nacht gezogen. 

  
"Aber natürlich, edles Fräulein! Ich kenne dieses Gebirge in und auswendig. Habt keine Angst, ich werde euch führen und schützen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Warum musste dieser Mann so eigenartig mit ihr reden? Dadurch verfolgte sie ständig das Gefühl, dass er sich in jeder Situation über sie lustig machen würde. Sie kannte sein verschmitztes Lächeln ja inzwischen. Es machte sie nervös.

„Kannst du damit aufhören und mich einfach nur Maeglin nennen?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Wie durch einen Zauber öffnete sich die Wolkendecke und der Mond bestrahlte Mats Gesicht.

„Welch eine Ehre, meine Dame. Was tat ich, um dieser würdig zu sein?" Er grinste sie an und sie stemmte genervt die Hand in die Hüfte. Er schien ihren Blick nicht deuten zu können, der soviel hieß wie _‚Noch mal so einen Satz von dir und du hast einen Handabdruck im Gesicht'_. Er zog sie einfach weiter durch die Nacht. Vielleicht war es besser so. Ein Streit wäre nun mehr als ungünstig. Nachher würde dieser Mann sie noch einfach stehen lassen. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte.

Sie blickte zum Himmel. Langsam drang immer mehr Licht der Sterne durch die Wolken. Endlich konnte sie den Weg vor sich erkennen, der steil hinauf führte. Kaum Sträucher wuchsen in der unwirtlichen Gegend. Wo sie auch hinsah, ragten spitze Steine aus dem Boden. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Mat, der sie sicher führte. Sie wunderte sich. Für sie sah hier alles gleich aus. Sie musste also auf ihn vertrauen. Immerhin hatte sie doch sonst niemanden. _‚Nur diesen verrückten Weiberhelden..'_ Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Beinahe wäre sie in ihn hineingelaufen, so abrupt blieb er stehen. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und hatte schon einen bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, als sie Mats besorgtes Gesicht sah.

„Was denn?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Bereitwillig legte sie sich auf den Boden, als er es ihr deutete. Rechts neben ihnen konnte man auf das Land hinausblicken. Sie sah nichts. Nur tiefe Schwärze. Nicht einmal das Licht des Mondes konnte die Landschaft erhellen. Doch Mat schien etwas zu sehen. Etwas, dass ihn besorgte. Etwas, vor dem er Angst hatte. Seine Augen starrten angestrengt in die Nacht hinaus.

„Mat?" Maeglins Stimme klang wie ein Krächzen, denn sie spürte etwas, dass sie beunruhigte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war da. Und an Mats Gesichtsausdruck erkannte sie, dass sie recht hatte.

„Siehst du sie nicht? Die Fackeln in der Ferne? Das brennende Licht schlägt ihr Lager an der Burg auf. Sie wollen gegen die Hexen kämpfen. Es wird Krieg geben." Maeglin schluckte schwer. Sie sah keine Fackeln. Sie sah nicht einen einzigen Lichtpunkt in der Ferne. Aber sie glaubte ihm. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund glaubte sie ihm.

  
"Was nun?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als sie den Schein in seinen Augen sah. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und seine Iris.. Sie war gelb.. Nein, nicht gelb.. Sie war von goldener Farbe, so wie die Augen eines Wolfes.

„Wir verschwinden so schnell es geht von hier. Bald werden diese Gebirge vom brennenden Licht nur so wimmeln. Sie werden genug Wachen postieren, um uns in wenigen Augenblicken zu finden. Komm!" Er nahm wieder ihre Hand. Schnell rannten sie den Weg weiter hinauf. _‚Komisch.. So ernst kenn ich ihn gar nicht.. Nun, eigentlich kenne ich ihn überhaupt nicht.'_ Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, als sie ihm laufend durch die Pfade folgte. Was war wohl mit seinen Augen gewesen?

Sie rannten und rannten. Maeglin hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie wusste nur eins: Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie konnte bald nicht mehr. Was hatte sie bloß geritten, die Stadt zu verlassen? _‚Guuut, die Vorstellung über den Kerker..'_ Aber wie weit würden sie so kommen? Wie lange würde das brennende Licht brauchen, um sie einzuholen? Oder um Tirell einzunehmen? Sie stolperte. Mit einem Schrei kam sie dem Boden immer näher, als sie zwei Arme um ihrem Körper fühlte.

„Pass auf. Verletz dich nicht, wir haben noch eine lange Reise vor uns." Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten, als sie spürte, dass sie zu aller erst Luftholen musste. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr Puls raste immer noch. Sie war solche körperlichen Anstrengungen nicht gewohnt. „Komm.. Du kannst dich gleich ausruhen. Dort vorne ist mein Versteck." Sie blickte zu Mat auf. Versteck? Suchte er des öfteren dort Unterschlupf? Schwer atmend nickte sie und rannte weiter. Und er hatte recht. Etwas weiter ging es wieder Bergab.

Mat blieb an einer steilen Felswand stehen und deutete ihr, näher zu kommen. Sie stützte sich auf die Knie ab. Zu ihrer Verwunderung zeigte Mat keinerlei Zeichen von Ermüdung. Was war dieser Mann?

Neugierig sah sie sich um... .. Nichts. Der Boden glich dem, den sie schon vor Stunden überschritten hatten. Und auch die Wände sahen genauso aus, wie die anderen. Hier sollte sein Versteck sein? Sie zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, als Mat etwas vom Boden aufhob, dass wie ein Laken aussah. Es hatte sich dem Boden perfekt angepasst. Darunter befand sich so etwas wie eine Luke. Sie war aus einfachem Holz. Als Mat sie anhob, gab sie ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich. Erstaunt blickte sie in die Dunkelheit des Schachtes. Sie war doch keine Zwergin. Da würde sie nicht hineinsteigen. Wer wusste denn schon, was dort hauste?

Doch Mat zeigte kein Erbarmen. Er zeigte ihr unmissverständlich, dass sie hinunterklettern sollte. Sie schloss gequält die Augen. Wieso tat das Leben ihr all das an? Was hatte sie böses getan?

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie sich durchgerungen hatte. Mutig stieg sie in das Loch hinein. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war es gar nicht so tief, wie es aussah und sie befand sich ein paar Schritte später auf einem glatten Steinboden.

Noch schien das Licht des Mondes hinein. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts von ihrer jetzigen Umgebung erkennen. Er sah düster und feucht aus.

Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf hoch, als das Licht um sie herum erlosch. Mat hatte die Decke wieder über die Luke gezogen und selbige geschlossen. Mit einem Satz war er neben ihr. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit, die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging.

„Es ist so dunkel." Sie fröstelte. Warum tat er nichts dagegen? Konnte er nicht eine Fackel entzünden?

„Das ist der Sinn der Sache. Wenn sie uns finden, werden wir ihnen in dieser Dunkelheit entkommen können." Er nahm ihre Hand. Sie zuckte zusammen. Wie hatte er ohne Probleme ihre Hand ausmachen können? Oder hatte er schon etwas länger danach getastet?

„Aber.. Wir sehen doch auch nichts.." Sie ließ sich von ihm weiterziehen. Langsam schloss sie weiter zu seinem Körper auf und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall allein sein. Sie durfte ihn jetzt nicht verlieren.

„Ich sehe genug für uns beide." Seine Stimme klang fröhlich und irgendwie hatte sie wieder das Gefühl, er würde sie ansehen. Leider konnte sie ihre eigene Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen.

„Wie.. Wie kommt das?" Die Höhle war ihr unheimlich. Sie schien groß zu sein. Andererseits war das in einem Gebirge auch nicht ungewöhnlich. Wie lange sie wohl in dieser Finsternis zubringen mussten?

„Davon erzähle ich dir irgendwann mal. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich sehe hier alles." Er strich mit der Hand einmal kurz über ihre Wange. Sie glaubte ihm. Wie würde er sonst den Weg finden? Und vor allem: Wie würde er sie so sicher berühren können, wenn er nichts als die Dunkelheit vor Augen hatte?

„Gut, dann sollte ich dir wohl vertrauen." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass er es wahrnahm.

„Das kannst du." Seine Stimme war so beruhigend. „Wir werden bald wieder draußen sein." Und das beruhigte sie noch mehr. Wenn sie sich auf ihre eigenen Augen verlassen durfte, war alles in Ordnung. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Angst. Zumindest keine Angst vor dieser Dunkelheit.

„Was wird nun passieren? Was machen wir nun?" Sie war die Frage endlich losgeworden. Fragen, die sie schon etwas länger quälten. Doch irgendwie glaubte sie, keine Antwort darauf zu finden. Nicht allzu bald.

„Wir werden nun durch dieses Gewölbe gehen. Ich denke in den späteren Morgenstunden werden wir das Ende erreichen. Dann befinden wir uns auf der Ebene von Angmar. Ich habe ein Pferd in der Nähe gelassen. Außerdem liegen dort einige Waffen, die uns nützlich sein können. Ich hoffe, dass uns niemand entdeckt. Das brennende Licht hat noch vor geraumer Zeit dort gelagert. Wie wir aber gesehen haben, sind die Männer nun direkt an die Stadt gezogen." Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass nur ER es gesehen hatte. Andererseits hielt sie ihre Kommentare, angesichts dieses Ernstes, für unpassend. Sie hielt den Mund. „Sie werden die Burg früher oder später angreifen. Ich denke, dass die Frauen sich verteidigen können. Aber es gibt genügend Kinder in der Stadt, die sterben werden. Niemanden ist geholfen, wenn Kinder sterben. Die Frauen werden sie nicht beschützen können, wenn das brennende Licht sie am Scheiterhaufen sehen will.

Ich möchte sie dort herausholen. Aber dafür brauchen wir Hilfe. Ich denke, dass wir in Richtung Bruchtal reisen." Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie hatte Angst um ihre Freunde. Die Freunde, die sie in der Burg gerade erst gefunden hatte. Wie konnte so ein Streit aus altem Hass nur wieder entfacht werden?

„Und die Elben werden uns helfen?" Ihre Stimme hallte an den Wänden des Gewölbes wieder und sie schauderte.

  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber versuchen müssen wir es. Außerdem möchte ich Elí helfen. Von den Schattenfreundinnen entführt zu werden, ist mindestens dasselbe, als vom brennenden Licht. Vielleicht bleibt sie dort nur etwas länger am Leben. Ich hoffe es zumindest." Maeglin schluckte. Wieso kränkten sie die besorgten Worte Mats über Elí?

„Ist Elí.. Ist sie deine?" Sie schluckte die Worte hinunter, als sie Mats Blick auf sich spürte. Wieso hatte sie diesen Satz angefangen?

„Was meinst du? .. Geliebte?" Maeglin nickte nur, vergaß aber, dass er sie anscheinend sehen konnte. „Um Himmels Willen, nein.. Sie ist meine Cousine." Maeglin horchte auf. Cousine? Das sah in Tirell aber irgendwie anders aus. Doch sie konnte ihren Gedankengang nicht beenden. Mat sprach weiter.

  
"Cyria hat uns vor einigen Jahren, um genau zu sein vor 6 Jahren, gefunden. Ich war gerade 18. Elí und ich lebten solange in Rohan. In Edoras, wenn es dich interessiert. Unter der Herrschaft von König Theoden. Es war ein gutes und einfaches Leben, bis Cyria auftauchte. Sofort hatte sie die Gabe der Macht in Elí gespürt und wollte sie mit in die gläserne Burg nehmen. Ihre Mutter hat bitterlich geweint, wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Aber alle wussten, Cyria würde sie mit in die Burg nehmen. Sie musste es. Es war zu gefährlich für Elí, ihrer Kraft allein ausgesetzt zu sein.

Und dann hat sie mich gesehen. Irgendwie hatte sie eine Gabe in mir gespürt. So begleitete ich sie. Nur in Cyrias Nähe zu sein hatte genügt, um meine Gabe zu wecken."

„Was ist das für eine Gabe?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, darüber rede ich irgendwann mal mit dir." Seine Stimme hatte immer noch diesen fröhlichen Klang. Aber tief in Maeglins Inneren fühlte sie etwas. Etwas dass ihr sagte, Mat sei nicht so glücklich wie er tat.

„Vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Darum geht es nicht. Kaum jemand weiß davon." Sie gab sich damit zufrieden. Weiterhin zu bohren hätte wahrscheinlich eh nichts gebracht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Dunkelheit vor sich. Inzwischen schienen sich ihre Augen soweit an die Finsternis gewöhnt zu haben, dass sie schemenhafte Dinge erkannte. Unter anderem auch die Umrisse ihrer Hand, die sie sich gerade vors Gesicht hielt.

„Hast du keine Angst?" Maeglin stockte der Atem. Seine Stimme hatte einen so bedrohlichen klang angenommen.

„N-N-- NEIN!" Ihre Augen waren geweitet. Sie hatte gerade nicht daran gedacht, dass in diesem Gewölbe auch irgendetwas schlimmes hausen könnte.

„Nicht? Dann hast du wohl noch nie von den Spinnen im Gebirge von Carn Dûm gehört?" Seine Stimme war angsteinflößend.

„Spinnen?" Schrill hallte das Wort an den kalten Wänden der Höhle wieder.

„Ja.. Riesige Spinnen. Sie sind schwarz und ihre Augen flackern auf, wenn sie ihr Opfer spüren. Mit ihrem Stachel betäuben sie ihren Fang, hüllen ihn ganz und gar in ihre Weben ein und saugen langsam ihr Blut aus." Maeglin klammerte sich an seinen Arm.

„Und die gibt es hier?" Sie zitterte ein wenig und ihr Herz begann vor Angst schneller zu schlagen.

„Tz.. Natürlich nicht. Du glaubst aber auch alles, was?" Er lachte. Maeglin blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie spürte, wie sie bis unter die Haarspitzen rot wurde. Sie hatte ihm diese bekloppte Geschichte natürlich abgenommen. Sauer ging sie wieder einen Schritt vor.

„Mat!!! Warte gefälligst. Was fällt dir ein, mir solche Angst zu machen?" Sie ging weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein, tastete nach seinem Arm. Doch kein Geräusch war mehr zu hören. Wo war er denn? Sie atmete laut ein uns aus. Von irgendwoher hörte man das Fallen von kleinen Steinchen, die sich wahrscheinlich von den Wänden gelöst hatten. Aber sie konnte ihren Begleiter nirgends wahrnehmen.

„He!!" Sie sprang auf, verkniff sich aber gerade noch den Schrei, der ihr schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. „Du bist viel zu verängstigt, meine Süße!! Du solltest wissen, dass es diese Spinnen zwar im Düsterwald gibt, aber nicht hier bei uns. Ich weiß zufällig, dass ihr das im Unterricht hattet." Mat nahm wieder ihre Hand und setzte seinen Weg fort. Peinlich berührt schwieg sie. Sie hatte doch so gut wie nie zugehört.

„Aber, was heißt überhaupt ‚meine Süße'? Ich glaube du spinnst." Mat wich lachend dem Schlag aus, den er wohl auf den Kopf bekommen sollte. Wie schade, dass sie hier unten nichts sehen konnte. Er grinste. Maeglin aber malte sich schon aus, wie sie diesem Kerl irgendwann mal alles heimzahlen konnte. Besonders die Geschichte mit den Spinnen. Aber das musste wohl warten, bis sie wieder etwas sehen konnte...

--------*°*---------

Siané wachte auf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie blickte auf, hoffte in Legolas blaue Augen schauen zu können, wurde aber enttäuscht. Alés hatte sich über sie gebeugt. _‚Nun, mit dem habe ich eh noch was zu klären..'_ Missmutig setzte sie sich auf. „Was gibt es denn?" Sie sah, dass die anderen teilweise noch schliefen und die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen war. Legolas lag nicht mehr bei ihr. Schade eigentlich.. Andererseits hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass Elben nicht so viel Schlaf brauchten, wie Menschen.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen?" Er sah ernst aus und Siané zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. Eigentlich hätte sie diesen Satz zu ihm sagen sollen. Immerhin hatte SIE ihm einiges zu sagen. Aber auch so würde es wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen.

Sie stand auf, klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von den Kleidern und schnürte ihren Umhang auf die Schultern. Sie folgte ihm. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass er außer Hörweite der Gefährten kommen wollte. ALLER Gefährten. _‚Was er wohl will?'_ Sie drehte sich ein paar Mal um. Als sie ihren Rastplatz kaum noch sehen konnten, ließ sich Alés auf einem weißen Kalkfelsen nieder. Er sah sie an. _‚Nun? Warum sagt er nichts?'_ Sie ging ein Stück näher zu ihm. Sie stockte, als sie den kalten Blick in seinen Augen sah. Noch nie hatte sie so einen Glanz in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Siané.. Ich.. Es tut mir unendlich leid." Sie blinzelte. Gut, dass er sich so schnell entschuldigen würde, hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Das sollte es auch. So einen Unsinn über mich zu erzählen. Ich meine, du hast doch nichts davon." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand es immer noch nicht, war am Abend zuvor zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Dafür will ich mich nicht entschuldigen. Ich würde es immer wieder tun." Sie öffnete schockiert den Mund. Das konnte doch nun nicht sein ernst sein. „Ich .. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dir gleich etwas sagen werde. Etwas, wofür du mich hassen wirst.." Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu. Wieso redete er so ein konfuses Zeug? Schließlich glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ihren Bruder irgendwann einmal hassen würde.

„Alés, warum sollte ich dich hassen? Du bist mein Bruder. Ich denke nicht, dass du wirklich böse Absichten verfolgst." Was tat sie da eigentlich? Entschuldigte sie gerade sein gestriges Verhalten?

„Sina, jeder hat seine Grenze. Irgendwann wirst du sie überschreiten. Irgendwann wirst du deinen Hass nicht mehr zügeln können." Sie verstand ihn immer noch nicht. Sie war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der anderen etwas lange nachtrug. Sie war umgänglich. Hasste sie irgendeinen Menschen? Nein.. Eigentlich hasste sie niemanden aus ganzem Herzen.

„Alés, nun sag bitte was los ist." Sie kniete sich auf die Erde und sah zu ihm auf.

„Sina.. Was ich gestern getan habe. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist." Wieder öffnete sie ungläubig die Augen.

  
"Alés, warum erträgst du es nicht? Legolas meint es nicht schlecht mit mir."

„Das mag sogar sein, aber ich würde niemanden in deiner Nähe ertragen. Ich .." Er stockte und sah sie mit glasigen Augen an. „Ich liebe dich."

Siané plumpste auf den Boden. „Alés.. Ich.. Du bist mein Bruder.." Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete wich sie wie von selbst ein paar Schritte zurück. Alés hatte sich vor sie gekniet und sah sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen an.

„Das stimmt nicht."

„WAS?"

  
"Ich bin nicht dein Bruder." Siané hatte das Gefühl, die Welt würde stillstehen und Sekunden später in Scherben zerbrechen. _‚Er ist nicht.. Aber das kann doch nicht sein..'_ Sie spürte, wie sich ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle erhob und sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Mund. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. _‚Das darf nicht sein..'_

„Wie?" Sie schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

„Als ich noch kein Jahr alt war, hat dein Vater mich gefunden. Meine Eltern waren sehr krank und haben mich als Findelkind ausgesetzt.

Als Marado nach ihnen gesucht hat, lagen sie schon im Sterben. Er gab ihnen das Versprechen mich aufzuziehen, sich um mich zu kümmern." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie böse an. „Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass ich dir oder deinem Vater kein bisschen ähnlich sehe??" Seine Stimme dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Ihr Vater hatte immer gesagt, sie sehe ihrer Mutter ähnlich. Sie hatte sich immer eingebildet, Alés hätte die Augen ihres Vaters. Sie sah ihn an. Er sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich. Aber er war doch ihr Bruder. Wieso hätte sie Fragen stellen sollen? Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, sprach Alés weiter.

„Als Vater im Sterben lag, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Er war erfreut. Ja, er war glücklich. Er hätte es gern gesehen, wenn wir geheiratet hätten. Dann, nachdem er wieder gesund wurde, hat er alles wieder abgesagt. Er konnte dich nicht einfach mit mir verheiraten. Er wollte warten, bis du selbst anfängst etwas für mich empfinden. ABER DU HAST JA IMMER NUR DEINEN BRUDER IN MIR GESEHEN!" Seine Händen umfassten grob ihre Schultern. Es tat weh. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor ihrem eigenen Bruder.

„Wie hätte ich etwas anderes empfinden sollen? Niemand sagte mir, dass wir nicht verwandt sind. Und auch wenn, ich hätte nie etwas anderes in dir gesehen, als einen Bruder." Ihre Augen waren kalt. Alés ließ schlagartig ihre Schultern los, als sie mit leiser Stimme _‚LASS**.**MICH**.**LOS!'_ zischte. Mit Tränenüberströmten Wangen ging sie zurück zum Lager. Sie blickte sich nicht noch einmal um. Alés blieb allein auf dem Boden zurück. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Hatte er sie von sich getrieben? Hatte er sie verloren? Als Schwester?

--------*°*---------

Siané sah langsam wieder das Lager deutlicher vor sich. Zu ihrem Erstaunen rissen die Gefährten gerade ihre Waffen an sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zum Waldrand. _‚Orks'_ Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es waren viele Orks. Zu viele.

Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über ihren Körper gezogen. Sie fröstelte. Was war das für ein seltsames Gefühl?

Verängstigt sprang sie hinter einen der vielen Felsen und linste zu den Orks hinüber. Zu Hunderten kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus. Wo kamen sie her?

Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Gefährten. Sie sah Pfeile, die sich gezielt in das Herz der Orks bohrten. Legolas und die beiden Elben der Garde, Mendil und Rilrae, zogen sie schneller aus dem Köcher, als Sianés Augen aufnehmen konnten.

Sie sah auf ihren Gürtel. Das Schwert, dass Aragorn ihr gegeben hatte war daran befestigt. Aber sie konnte es noch nicht richtig benutzen..

Sie schloss zitternd die Augen. Von weitem hörte sie die Schreie der Orks, die Klänge von Schwertern.. Sie hatte immer noch ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Irgendetwas passierte hier. Die Orks kamen nicht von irgendwoher. Mendil und Rilrae hatten die Gegend gestern Nacht noch durchsucht. Wie hatten sie diese Orks übersehen können?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen gequält wieder. Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihr in die Nase. Der Kampf war im vollen Gange. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie war ihnen doch nur ein Klotz am Bein. _‚Wie sehr ich das hasse.. Ich bin so nutzlos..'_ Sie verkrampfte ihre Hand um den Griff des Schwertes und lugte um den Felsen herum. _‚Selbst die Hobbits können kämpfen..'_ Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als Merry den Kopf eines Orks sauber von den Schultern trennte. _‚Ich kann das nicht..'_ Ihre Augen wanderten zum Waldrand, aus dem immer noch Orks hervorquollen. _‚Hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein..'_ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen. Aber was sollte sie tun? _‚Ich hasse das einfach..'_ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und umfasste den Griff ihres Schwertes noch fester.

_‚Alés?'_ Ihr Bruder war auch unter ihnen. So sehr sie das Gespräch getroffen hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht sterben sehen. Und die anderen genauso wenig. Besonders nicht Legolas. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie ihn sah. Er stand etwas abseits von den anderes. Einen Ork tötete er mit dem Pfeil in der Hand und nutzte dann selbigen, um ihm dem nächsten Ork durch die Kehle zu schießen.

Sie könnte nie so sein. Das ganze Blut. Ihr war schlecht. Es stank nach Tod. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm. Als sie aufblickte sah sie in die gelben Augen eines dieser Biester. Es leckte sich die gelben Zähne. Mit einem gezielten Griff packte es Siané am Hals uns zog sie nach oben. Sie sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Ihr Schwert war zu Boden gefallen und sie klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr.

Von weitem hörte sie Legolas ihren Namen rufen. Er klang verzweifelt. Er kam nicht zu ihr durch. Er war umzingelt. Genauso wie die anderen. Hunderte von Orks standen um sie herum. Siané sah es aus den Augenwinkeln. Das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut hatte nachgelassen und auch Orks waren keine mehr aus dem Wald getreten. Trotzdem waren zu viele auf dieser Ebene. _‚Sie werden uns umbringen..'_ Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als sie das dreckige Grinsen des Orks vor sich sah.

„Schätzchen, du kommst mit uns.." Seine Stimme war krächzend, angsteinflößend. Sie spürte, wie sich der Ork umwandt und zu den anderen drehte. Nun konnte sie es genau vor sich sehen. Die Ebene vor ihr war schwarz. Dicht an dicht standen diese Biester. Wie viele mochten es sein? 200? 300? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Luftholen bereitete ihr unendliche Qualen.

Der Ork stieß irgendwelche Laute aus, die wohl so etwas wie eine Sprache darstellen sollten. Siané wunderte sich gerade noch, was er wohl gesagt hatte, als die Menge vor ihm laut losjubelte. Er hob sie höher in die Luft. Siané kam sich vor, als würde sie präsentiert werden. Der Fang den sie gemacht hatten. Der Fang, der sich kein bisschen gewehrt hatte. Sie, die ihre Gefährten in den Tod gerissen hatte. Sie, die so nutzlos war und die diese Orks trotzdem haben wollten.

Eine unglaubliche Wut stieg in ihr auf. Warum konnte sie sich nicht wehren? Sie hasste es, so schwach zu sein. Warum hatte sie Gandalf nicht gebeten, ihr irgendwelche Zauber beizubringen? Etwas, womit sie im Kampf helfen konnte.. Oder war sie nicht dazu in der Lage? Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl von Schwäche. Sie hasste es. Sie wollte nicht so sein. Sie wurde wieder zu dem Ork gedreht, der sie immer noch am Hals hielt. Sie war seinem Gesicht so nah. Sein stinkender Atem schlug ihr entgegen. Sie hasste ihn. Seine Augen glühten. Lust lag in ihnen. _‚Nein..'_ Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. _‚Sie werden mich nicht..'_ Wie oft hatte sie davon gehört, dass Orks ihre Opfer vergewaltigten? Er kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.. Sie riss die Augen auf. _‚Das wagt er nicht..'_ Sie krampfte ihre Hände in den Arm des Orks. Sie hasste ihn. Angewidert schloss sie ihre Augen wieder, als sie seine raue Zunge an seiner Wange spürte.

Er hatte die Grenze überschritten...

Sie hörte, wie Alés und Legolas gleichzeitig ihren Namen riefen. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Ihre Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Plötzlich wurde es still. Siané hörte ein unbarmherziges Knacken. So, als würde ein Knochen in unglaublich viele Teile gebrochen werden. Sie schauderte. Wer von ihren Gefährten war tot? Sie wusste es nicht. Doch als sie sich auf dem Erdboden wiederfand, wurde es ihr bewusst. Niemand war getötet worden. Der Ork vor ihr stand steif da. Seine Arme waren gebrochen. Die Knochen stießen durch seine dreckigen Hautlappen ins Freie. Sie drehte sich um. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt an.

Sie erblickte Legolas. Er stand umzingelt von unzähligen Orks unendlich weit weg von ihr. Plötzlich hob einer der Orks das Schwert, riss ihn an den Haaren zurück und legte das Schwert an seine Kehle. Siané spürte nichts. Nur die Kälte, sie sich um sie gebildet hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren leer. Sie hatte keinerlei Gefühl im Körper. Nur diese bittere Kälte.

„Du kommst mit uns.. Sonst werden wir ihn töten. Entweder du tust was wir sagen, oder deine Freunde werden allesamt sterben." Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Ork, der diese Worte gesprochen hatte. Er stand unweit von Aragorn entfernt. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass er eine Sekunde später in Flammen aufging.

Sie spürte nur, wie einige der Orks verängstigt aufschrieen. Sie bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Wie sie diese Ausgeburten doch hasste. Ihre Blick war verschleiert. Sie sah das grausame Bild vor sich. Die Personen die sie liebte. Alle dem Tod geweiht. Es störte sie nicht.

--------*°*--------

Legolas drehte sich erschrocken um sich selbst. Orks.. Überall wo er hinblickte waren Orks. Sie waren umzingelt. Ganz ruhig blieb er auf der Stelle. Sie machten keine Anstalten ihn zu töten. Entfernt von ihm standen seine Gefährten. Nur Siané konnte er nicht ausmachen. _‚Hoffentlich ist sie entkommen..'_ Doch sein Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt. Sein Herz schien stillzustehen, als er sie in den Fängen eines Orks sah. Er rief ihren Namen, versuchte durch die Reihen der Orks zu kommen. Vergebens. Sie hielten ihn auf, bedrohten ihn. Er konnte nichts tun.. Verzweifelt senkte er den Blick.

Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie diese Bestien sie quälten. Sie wurde ihnen gezeigt wie eine Trophäe. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. So konnte es doch nicht ausgehen. Er sah nur, wie der Ork sich ihr näherte. Er wusste was passieren würde. Er konnte nichts tun. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid.

Er schrie ihren Namen, als der Ork sie mit seiner grässlichen Zunge berührte. Auch ihr Bruder hatte sie gerufen. Einen kurzen Moment tauschten sie einen Blick aus. Legolas sah Schmerz und Wut in seinen Augen. Er konnte ihn nur allzu gut verstehen.

Dann wurde es still. Er wandte sich wieder um. Doch alles was er sah, wollte sein Verstand nicht akzeptieren. Der Ork stand vor Siané, verletzt, schockiert. Siané hatte eine kalte Aura um sich herum.. Er stockte, als sie sich umdrehte. Ihre Augen sahen so anders aus. So grausam.

Einen Moment später wurde er zurückgerissen und er spürte eine Klinge an seinem Hals. Er spürte, wie sein Puls raste. Er musste etwas tun.

Sein Kopf wanderte herum, als er einen der Orks brennen sah. Sein eigener Widersacher schrie vor Angst auf. Was war geschehen?

Ein Blick zu Siané erklärte ihm alles. Ihre Aura war kalt, das spürte er. Aber was ihn am meisten erschreckte, waren ihre Haare, die Schneeweiß geworden waren. Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Und die Orks schienen zu glauben, sie hätten eine Erscheinung. Sie bewegten sich nicht.

Geschwind griff Legolas nach seinen Dolchen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Aragorn und die anderen dasselbe taten. Sie nutzen die Chance, auch wenn sie so unendlich gering war. Langsam erwachten die Orks aus ihrer Starre. Sie versuchten die Gefährten wieder einzukreisen, was ihnen auch mühelos gelungen wäre, wenn sie nicht wie von Geisterhand sterben würden.

Von weiten sah Legolas, dass unter Gimlis Axt viele der Orks fielen. Und auch die kleinen Hobbits wehrten sich so gut sie konnten. Doch er wollte nur zu ihr. Was immer mit ihr los war, es war nicht richtig. Das war nicht seine Siané.

--------*°*--------

Warum war da nichts? Kein Gefühl, keine Angst.. Nur die grenzenlose Kälte. In ihrem Körper baute sich etwas auf. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Es pulsierte. Es fühlte sich an, wie das wunderbare Leben. Und doch war es nicht richtig.

Sie spürte ihr eigenes Herz laut schlagen. Aber was war da noch? Irgendetwas war noch bei ihr. Sie sah Stränge vor sich. Stränge aus Feuer.. Stränge, die aussahen, wie aus Seide. Manche, die hellblau glühten.. Sie konnte sie verformen. Sie konnte sie zusammensetzen.

Sie brauchte etwas mächtiges. Sie sah die Kämpfenden vor sich. Niemand würde eine Chance haben. Nur sie würde überleben. Ihr wollten die Orks nichts tun.

Sie ging einen Schritt vor. Sie musste etwas tun. Legolas war inzwischen näher zu ihr gekommen. Aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie wollte auch keine Hilfe von ihm. Sie war nicht schwach..

Sie spürte, wie ihre Gedanken die Stränge aus Feuer ergriffen. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Wie von selbst formte sie das Feuer zusammen, nahm ein wenig von den hellblauen Strängen hinzu und schickte sie gen Himmel. Sie spürte nur, wie sie ihre Hand nach oben bewegte und ihre Handfläche dem Himmel preisgab. Etwas glühte dort auf. Die Orks blickten erschrocken auf und stoben heulend auseinander. Das helle Licht senkte sich auf die Erde. Sie sah noch, wie die Gefährten ihre Augen ungläubig nach oben richteten, als sie auch schon im Licht verschwanden.

Nur ein paar Augenblicke später und die Ebene vor ihr war tot. Legolas stand schwer atmend auf derselben Stelle, wie eben. Kein Ork war mehr am Leben. Auch die anderen Gefährten standen erstaunt auf der Erde. Niemand wusste was geschehen war. 

Siané hörte ihr Herz schlagen.. Er war so unendlich kalt. Und dann sah sie ihn. Einer hatte überlebt. Ein Ork, der sich mit Armbrust vor sie aufgebaut hatte. Er schoss.

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an, als sich der Pfeil tief in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz. Alles war so unendlich kalt. Sie verzog auch keine Miene, als Legolas dem Ork enthauptete und auf sie zugelaufen kam. Sie sackte zusammen, fing kein Wort von ihm auf, dass er zu ihr sprach. Sie fiel in seine Arme...

--------*°*----------------*°*----------------*°*--------

Muaha.. Ich hör mal wieder an der ungünstigsten Stelle auf, ich weiß.. Hey, das erste Mal, dass ich mich an ne größere Kampfszene gewagt hab. Hoffe, dass sie bei euch gut ankommt. Ich mag die ja nicht so ausführlich, daher könnte es euch zu trist sein. Hoffe nicht. :D

_Hey.. Was ist das? Ich weiß, dass ihr es wollt. ;) Genau, auf den Knopf da drücken.. :o) Ich freue mich auf Reviews und Kommentare.^^_

_Was ist mit Siané? Wie schwer ist sie verletzt? Was war los mit ihr? Wo sind Mat und Maeglin? Erfahren wir endlich, warum Orks hässlich sind? Hat Gimli bald wieder eine Sprechrolle oder wird er sich beleidigt an GZSZ wenden? Fragen über Fragen, die ich vielleicht im nächsten Teil beantworte. Also, ich hoffe ich sehe euch wieder bei ‚Herz zu erobern – Teil 18' °knuddel°_

_Und nun noch mal zu eurem lieben Feedback. ;)_

_@ Black Pearl: Man, der Fehler ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. °rotwerd° Danke, ich werde das wohl noch nachträglich berichtigen. Denke ich zumindest. :D_

_°lol° Ich hab mir auch schon überlegt, wie es wird, wenn Siané auf Papi Thranduil trifft. ;) Armes Mädel.. Aber das kommt ja noch nicht. Es sei denn, er taucht urplötzlich irgendwo auf. °gg° Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Wär ja irgendwie blöd.._

_Und danke für das, was du gesagt hast. °knuddel° War wirklich lieb. Und hat auch ein bissel geholfen.^^_

_@ Stoffpferd: Hey, nicht selbst auspeitschen. °dir das Ding wegnehm° Das hast du gar nicht verdient. °knuddel° Danke für dein Review. Ich freu mich immer voll drüber. :o) Dieses Mal war Maeglin ja auch wieder dabei. Da du den Plot so magst mein ich. :D Freue mich schon auf deine Lebertran Fortsetzung.^^_

_Ansonsten danke ich noch Miriel, feanen, Lady Whight, Kimberly und Nenime. :o) Danke für eure Reviews.. Nebenbei: Wo ist Asahi mit meiner MS Benotung? Die hat beim letzten Teil gefehlt. °ggg°_


	18. Heiße Quellen

Herz zu erobern 

_Heiße Quellen_

A/N:  Oh je, da hab ich ja im letzten Teil einen saudummen Fehler eingebaut. :o) Elben segeln natürlich NICHT in den Osten. °pfeif° Bei mir machen sie halt eine kleine Weltreise.^^ Ich hab es auf jeden Fall schon korrigiert. Komisch, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen ist. Normalerweise weiß ich so was. Sorry! :D

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Ideen und Charakteren von JRR Tolkien. Genauso wenig gehören mir die Dinge, die in meiner Geschichte an Jordans ‚Rad der Zeit' erinnern._

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

_Heiße Quellen_

Was für ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Alles drehte sich.. Es war dunkel und kalt. So unendlich kalt. Licht.. Es sollte wieder hell werden. Die Finsternis um sie herum war erdrückend. Sie spürte, wie schwer sich ihr Kopf anfühlte. Sie fühlte die Gegenwart von anderen. Auch, dass ihre Stirn gegen etwas gelehnt war. Trotzdem.. Alles war dunkel. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen..

Von weitem drangen Stimmen zu ihr. Vertraute Stimmen und liebe Worte. Sie konzentrierte sich. Versuchte das Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen. Und tatsächlich. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ließen etwas Helligkeit zu ihr durchdringen. Ihr wurde warm. Die Strahlen der Sonne verdrängten das Gefühl der eisigen Kälte. Doch auch etwas anderes wurde durch die neu gewonnene Wärme spürbar: Schmerz.

Siané wurde sich langsam wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Was war geschehen? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Hunderte von toten Orks lagen auf der Ebene vor ihr. Hatten sie es geschafft? Sie konnte sich an kaum noch etwas erinnern. _‚Der Ork..'_ Sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Sie wusste es wieder. Er hatte sie berührt. Berührt mit seiner abartigen Zunge. _‚Und dann?'_ Nur langsam drangen ein paar Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung in ihr Gedächtnis. _‚Da waren Dinge vor meinen Augen.. Feuer..'_ Vorsichtig berührte sie mit der rechten Hand ihre Stirn. Sie war kalt. _‚Ich habe sie.'_ Sie stockte. Hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft?

Langsam blickte sie auf. Legolas hielt sie in seinen Armen und sah sie besorgt an. Sie bemühte sich zu einem Lächeln, dass ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Au.. Es tut weh.." Sie krümmte sich zusammen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter spürte. Einen Schmerz, der die ganze Zeit schon da gewesen war, den sie aber nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

„Vorsichtig.. Du bist verletzt. Kannst du dich umdrehen?" Legolas Stimme klang fürsorglich. Sie nickte. Behutsam legte er sie in seinen Schoß, ihren Blick Richtung Himmel. Sie spürte, wie er ihr zärtlich über die Stirn strich.

„Der Pfeil muss entfernt werden.. Und ich habe nichts hier, um die Blutung zu stoppen." Sie nahm Aragorns Stimme war und auch den Schatten, der in ihrer Schulter steckte. Erkannt, dass es ein Orkpfeil war, hatte sie noch nicht. Aber nun wusste sie es ja.

„Dann wird es wohl auch ohne gehen müssen." War das ihre Stimme gewesen? Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst. Schmerzen waren ihr verhasst. Und nun sollte der Pfeil ohne vernünftige Hilfsmittel entfernt werden? Vielleicht waren das noch immer Auswirkungen des Zaubers. Ihr Körper kribbelte angenehm.

„Das können wir nicht einfach. In Teslon habe ich so was mal gesehen. Heiler benutzen Unmengen von Medikamenten, wenn sie Pfeile entfernen." Alés beugte sich hilfsbereit über seine Schwester, doch diese drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Gut, dann hast du ja Erfahrung. Zieh den Pfeil raus." Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich werde ihn nicht heraus ziehen." Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Aragorn sie ein bisschen hochzog und das Ende des Pfeils an ihrem Rücken abbrach. Sie zuckte zusammen. Aber nun konnte man ihn von vorne herausholen.

„Nun.. Mach schon!" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie Alés dazu aufforderte, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich denke, es wird schon gut gehen." Aragorn legte Alés eine Hand aufmunternd auf die Schulter und auch Legolas nickte ihm zu.

„Verdammt Alés! Stell dich nicht an, wie ein Kleinkind!" Ihre Stimme war einschneidend. Sie war sauer. Auf ihn? Wahrscheinlich. Auf sich selbst? Vielleicht. Aber ganz sicher auf die Lage, in der sie sich befand.

Ein paar nervenaufreibende Momente später war der Pfeil entfernt und Legolas drückte ein Tuch auf die heftig blutende Wunde.

„Erwachsen genug für dich?" Alés bekam keine Antwort mehr. Siané war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

--------*°*---------

Maeglin hatte vollständig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Dunkelheit umgab sie, wie ein dichter Mantel. Es war still. Schon lange hielt sie sich an Mats Umhang fest, um ihn auf keinen Fall zu verlieren. Das Höhlensystem machte ihr Angst.

Nur manchmal tönte das Geräusch von tropfendem Wasser zu ihnen. Sonst war es ruhig. Nur ihre zitternden Schritte auf dem Gang konnte sie hören. Waren sie wirklich erst ein paar Stunden hier unten? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie merkte nur, dass seid einigen Minuten ihr Weg sehr steil bergab führte. _‚Hoffentlich sind wir dem Ausgang nah.'_

Mat blieb stehen und drehte sie so abrupt zu seiner Begleiterin um, dass sie um haaresbreite in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Sie verzog ärgerlich den Mund. Was war denn nun wieder?

„Schließe deine Augen.." Seine Stimme war angenehm. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr gesagt.

„Warum?"

„Tu es doch einfach!" Sie zuckte genervt mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand umschloss sanft die ihre und eine leichte Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme. Sie spürte, wie Mat sie weiterzog und um eine Ecke ging. Als grelles Sonnenlicht auf ihre Lider stieß, verstand sie ihn. Ihre Augen hatten sich schon zu sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Erst langsam konnte sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Und obwohl sie vorsichtig war, begannen sie trotzdem zu tränen.

Sie war froh, als sich die grüne Ebene von Angmar vor ihnen ausbreitete. Am Horizont konnte sie die ersten Ausläufer von Wäldern erkennen. Nichts befand sich vor ihnen, als die unendliche Weite. Sie trat aus der Höhle heraus und drehte sich im Kreis. Hier und da standen Sträucher am Boden, auch vereinzelte Bäume konnte sie sehen. Sonst schien aber alles einsam und harmonisch zu sein. Keine Zeichen von Krieg konnte sie erkennen. Und doch wusste sie, dass sich unweit von ihnen so etwas zusammenbraute.

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Höhleneingang, in dem Mat verweilte. Er hatte seine Hand in einen Spalt des Gesteins gesteckt und zog mehrere Beutel heraus. Sie trat etwas näher zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er achtete nicht aus sie, fummelte nur weiterhin zwischen den Steinen des Höhleneingangs herum.

„Was machst du da?" Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, um einen Blick auf die Taschen und eingewickelten Gegenstände zu erhaschen.

„Nun, ich suche dir etwas, mit dem du nicht hilflos bist.." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Er setzte sich zwischen die Gegenstände. Anscheinend hatte er alles aus den Verstecken geholt. Er blickte zu ihr auf und deutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

Unschlüssig ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder und wartete erwartungsvoll. Flink wickelte er ein paar Dinge aus: Ein Schwert, ein kleines Schild, Dolche und Waffen, die sie nicht kannte. _‚Wo er die wohl alle her hat?'_ Sie sah ihn groß an, als er ihr ein Kurzschwert hinüberreichte. „Heb es mal hoch. Kannst du es gut halten?" Sie stand auf und fasste nach dem Griff des Schwertes. Es war schwer und lag überhaupt nicht gut in der Hand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem Ding würde sie sich wohl eher selbst aufspießen.

Mat nickte verstehend und legte Schwerter und Kurzschwerter wieder zurück. Eines davon schnallte er sich aber um. Es glänzte rötlich in der Sonne und sah nicht so klobig aus, wie die anderen, die um ihn herum lagen.

„Und das? Was meinst du?" Maeglins Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr zwei verzierte Dolche in die Hand gab. Sie waren ganz leicht und hatten eine recht lange Klinge.

„Was ist das?" Sie drehte die Klingen vor ihren Augen und betrachtete die gerankelten Blumen, die sich um den Griff schlossen.

„Das sind Liliendolche. Besonders leicht, aber ungemein scharf. Nimm sie, ich werde dir auf dem Weg zeigen, wie man damit umgeht." Maeglin nickte dankend und sah zu, wie Mat alle anderen Beutel wieder in ihr Versteck quetschte. Sie wartete draußen, bis er fertig war. Er selbst hatte sich das Schwert am Gürtel befestigt und sich Armschienen umgelegt. Sie grinste. Nun sah er nicht mehr so harmlos aus, wie in Tirell.

„Komm, binde dir das um!" Er reichte ihr einen schmalen Gürtel, an dem sie die beiden Liliendolche festmachen konnte. Sie kam sich nicht wirklich sicherer damit vor, aber vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, so etwas bei sich zu haben.

„Was willst du mit den Dingern?" Sie deutete auf zwei stählerne Waffen. Sie hatten in der Mitte eine hohe und außen noch zwei weitere Spitzen, die aber weiter unten lagen.

„Das sind Saigabeln. Ich hatte erst gedacht, dass du sie nimmst. Aber vielleicht passen sie nicht zu dir. Ich nehme sie mit, weil ich sie nicht zurücklassen will. Sie sind wertvoll." Maeglin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn sie so wertvoll waren, wo hatte er sie dann herbekommen? Doch nicht etwas aus der Waffenkammer der gläsernen Burg mitgehen lassen? Zutrauen würde sie es ihm ja..

„Ich verlass dich einen Moment. Warte hier auf mich, ja?" Sie sah ihn verängstigt an. Musste er sie einfach stehen lassen?

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Sie umarmte unbewusst ihren eigenen Köper. Eine Geste, die sie immer verwendete, wenn sie verängstigt war.

„Ich such mir meine Kundschafter zusammen. Wer weiß, was in dieser Gegend in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist." Maeglin nickte und sah, wie er sich langsam entfernte.

„He, aber hier sind doch gar keine Menschen.." Er schien sie gehört zu haben und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um. „Wer sagt, dass es Menschen sind?" Verdutzt blickte sie ihm nach. _‚Was? Keine Menschen? .. Aber.' _Sie schluckte. Anscheinend umgaben ihn doch ein paar mehr Geheimnisse, als sie am Anfang angenommen hatte.

--------*°*---------

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, ihre Schulter schmerzte und ihr Magen wollte bei jeder Bewegung revoltieren. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Wie lange befand sie sich wohl schon in diesem Dämmerzustand?

Sie hatte geträumt. Sie war einem wunderbaren Ort gewesen. Einem Ort, der in hellgrünem Licht erstrahlte. Die Bäume um sie herum machten einen mystischen Eindruck auf sie. Der Wind war frisch wie nach einem Frühlingssturm. Sie hätte vor diesem Ort auch Angst haben können, wäre da nicht das wohlige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren gewesen.

Dann kam sie langsam in die Realität zurück. Ihre Augen flatterten auf und wieder zu. Sie konnte ihre Gefährten kurz ausmachen, Legolas, der neben ihr saß und seinen Umhang abgenommen hatte. Danach umfing sie die Schwärze wieder.

Später kamen die Schmerzen wieder. Zuerst in ihrer Schulter, unbarmherzig und stark. Danach fügte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen ein. Sie fühlte sich schlecht.

Als sie wieder die Augen aufschlug, war Legolas noch immer in ihrer Nähe. Sie wunderte sich, dass er sich umgezogen hatte, war aber zu schwach, um Fragen zu stellen. Es war der Punkt, an dem sie noch einmal das Bewusstsein verlor.

Es war schummerig draußen, als sie vollständig zu sich kam. Ganz in ihrer Nähe konnte sie Gimli und Aragorn ausmachen, die ihr Aufwachen nicht bemerkten. Sie waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es ihr sagen." Gimli hielt seine Axt in der rechten Hand und lachte sein raues Zwergenlachen.

„Ganz sicher nicht!!" Aragorn klang genervt. „Ich weiß, wie Frauen sind. Und glaube mir, es wird ihr ungemein peinlich sein." Er schüttelte zur Verdeutlichung noch mal den Kopf, aber Gimli lachte nur weiter. Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in Siané aus. Was hatte sie wohl getan?

„Du bist wach.." Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer gesunden Schulter und drehte sich lächelnd um. Legolas lächelte sie leicht an.

„Ja, es geht mir eigentlich wieder ganz gut. Wo sind denn die anderen?" Sie sah sich um, fand aber nur die drei neben sich und Gandalf, Merry und Pippin am Feuer.

„Sam, Frodo und Alés haben sich auf den Weg zu einer Quelle gemacht. Das Orkblut abwaschen. Und unsere Wachen durchstreifen die Gegend." Sie nickte Gimli dankend zu und blickte dann wieder zu Legolas.

„Warum hast du andere Sachen an?" Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Elben, als sie ihn fragend ansah. War er amüsiert?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu dem Zwerg, als dieser schallend loslachte. „Nun, du hast auf das hoheitliche Oberhemd erbrochen. War sehr beeindruckend." Er lachte weiter, als er Sianés knallrotes Gesicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie schloss die Augen. _‚Warum passiert das immer nur mir???'_ Sie legte sich beschämt eine Hand auf die Stirn, als sie wieder Legolas Hand wahrnahm. Sie sah ihn an, ihre Wangen glühten förmlich.

„Um dich zurückzubekommen war das ein kleiner Preis." Er lächelte nur. Siané konnte sich zu keinem Lachen zwingen. Das Glucksen des Zwerges dröhnte immer noch in ihren Ohren.

--------*°*---------

Sauer trommelte Maeglin mit den Fingern auf ihren Knien herum. Es wurde Abend, langsam verschwand das Licht der Sonne und Mat war immer noch nicht wieder da. Er hatte sie einfach hier gelassen und versprochen zurück zu kommen. Und nun saß sie hier. Allein, schutzlos. Langsam baute sich die Wut in ihrem Bauch auf. _‚Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?'_

  
Es war der Moment, in dem sie aufstehen wollte um auf eigene Faust einen Weg fort zu finden, als Mat am Horizont auftauchte. Sie wartete mit verschränkten Armen, bis er endlich bei ihr ankam. Sein stetiges Grinsen lag wieder auf seinen Lippen, dass Maeglin dieses Mal aber nicht beruhigte, sondern sauer machte.

„Wo warst du solange?" Sie tippelte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, ein klares Zeichen für ihre Missstimmung.

„Ich sagte es doch. Habe meine Kundschafter gesucht. Das braucht nun mal seine Zeit." Maeglin verdrehte die Augen. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendwo eingeschlafen.

„Und wenn mir etwas passiert wäre?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Dir konnte nichts passieren, jemand hat auf dich aufgepasst." Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als sie das hörte.

„Natürlich!! Und wer soll das gewesen sein? Irgendwelche Schutzgeister vielleicht?" Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun, nicht unbedingt, aber wenn du sie so bezeichnen willst. Ich stelle sie dir irgendwann mal persönlich vor." Mat hatte sich eine Tasche auf den Rücken geschallt und reichte Maeglin eine andere.

„Komm, wir müssen hier weg. Das brennende Licht ist nicht weit von hier. Mein Pferd haben sie mitgenommen. Wir werden laufen müssen." Der Mund des Mädchens stand offen. Laufen? Bis nach Bruchtal? _‚Na, dass kann ja noch was werden..'_ Murrend nahm sie die Tasche von Mat entgegen und folgte ihm nach Süden. Es sah nach einer langen Reise aus.

--------*°*---------

Einen Tag später hatte sich Siané soweit erholt, dass sich die Gefährten auf den Weg zur Pforte von Rohan machen konnten. Sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort mit Alés gewechselt und beachtete ihn nun auch kein bisschen. Sie teilte sich noch immer mit Legolas ein Pferd. Er half ihr, aufrecht zu sitzen, damit ihre Wunde nicht belastet wurde. Außerdem gab er ihr die Möglichkeit, sich anzulehnen, wenn sie müde wurde. Immer bedacht seinen Umhang um Siané zu ziehen, ritt er in der Nähe von Aragorn dem Horizont entgegen.

Siané hatte sich in den letzten Tagen an das Reiten gewöhnt. Es kam ihr vor, als würde man fliegen, wenn das Pferd in vollem Galopp über die Ebene rannte. Sie hatte gelernt, sich mit dem Pferd zu bewegen und nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit hin und her gerüttelt zu werden. In ihren Haaren fing sich der Wind und das kühle Gefühl auf ihrer Haut bereitete ihr ein wohliges Gefühl.

Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen Legolas, als die Sonne sich langsam zum Horizont neigte. _‚Und so gab er alles für sie auf und lebte mit ihr ein einfaches Leben.'_ Siané lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Roman. Sie glaubte nicht an solche Geschichten. Aber wie konnte sie dieses Glücksgefühl nicht überkommen? Jetzt, wo sie auf dem weißen Arod, in den Armen eines Prinzen ritt? Es war wunderbar. Sie war regelrecht enttäuscht, als sie anhielten und ihr Lager an den letzten Ausläufen des Fangorn Waldes aufschlugen.

Legolas half ihr vom Pferd hinunter und hielt sie einen Augenblick in seinen Armen. Er lächelte sie an, als er ihre strahlenden Augen sah. Er brachte sie zu der Stelle, an der Sam gerade ein Feuer aufbauen wollte. Sie setzte sich, verstimmt darüber, dass sie niemandem helfen konnte. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie jetzt eh keine Hilfe von ihr annehmen.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, als Legolas auf sie zukam und sich neben sie hockte. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es eine heiße Quelle. Möchtest du dorthin? Immerhin warst du in den letzten Tagen nicht in der Lage, dich zu waschen." Sie sah ihn erst etwas irritiert an, nickte dann aber, als sie sich der Schicht von Schweiß und Blut bewusst wurde, die sie am Körper trug. Auch der Geruch von Pferd und anderem Schmutz wurde ihr gewahr. Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Schockiert stellte sie fest, dass Legolas Alés zu sich holte. Grübelnd sah sie ihn näher kommen. Ihr stand eigentlich nicht gerade der Sinn danach, sich mit ihrem ‚Bruder' zu unterhalten.

„Was gibt es denn?" Alés stand den beiden gegenüber und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Siané, die gleich ruckartig den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Bringst du Siané zu der heißen Quelle? Ich denke es wäre ihr unangenehm, wenn ich mitgehe." Sianés Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie sich über die Worte im Klaren wurde.

Alés hatte ihm zugenickt und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Legolas wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er sah, wie Siané seine Hand wegschlug. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und Alés schien sich unter ihnen Worten zu ducken.

„Siané, ich will dir nur helfen." Wieder versuchte er ihre Hand zu erreichen, doch sie schlug sie nochmals zur Seite.

„Ich sagte, du sollst mich nicht anfassen! Verschwinde, ich kann das gut alleine!" Alés verdrehte offensichtlich die Augen.

„Siané, jetzt hör bitte auf." Seine Stimme klang flehend, doch Siané ging einfach nur an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich um und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Alés, lass--"

„Lass sie los.. ich gehe mit ihr." Legolas befreite sie von seinem Griff und nahm ihre Hand. „Geh zum Feuer." Legolas Stimme klang hart, so als würde er keinerlei Widerspruch dulden. Und Alés setzte sich tatsächlich ohne ein weiteres Wort in Bewegung. Er blickte sich nicht einmal mehr um.

Legolas und Siané verließen das Lager. Sie hatte sein Angebot, getragen zu werden, abgelehnt. Sie schwiegen. Es war ihr unangenehm. Legolas würde nicht nachfragen, darüber war sie sich im klaren. Solange sie es ihm nicht sagen wollte, würde er sie auch nicht drängen. Aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich dazu verpflichtet. Sie durchbrach die Stille.

„Alés ist nicht mein Bruder.." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie Legolas entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Noch nie hatte sie eine so deutliche Gefühlregung bei ihm wahrgenommen. Aber anscheinend konnten Elben nicht immer ihre Emotionen verstecken.

„Er ist nicht? Aber warum hast du es immer gesagt?"

„Ich habe es kurz vor dem Angriff erfahren. Ich habe es nie gewusst. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden und sie spürte, wie Tränen sich anbahnten. Sie fühlte ein stechendes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen. Es tat weh. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie es vorher nie gemerkt hatte.

„Siané." Legolas berührte ihre Hand und ließ sie stehen bleiben. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Eine einsame Träne lief ihre Wange herab und kullerte auf den Boden. Das Grass unter ihren Füßen ließ sie in Tausend kleine Perlen zerschlagen.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig und sie versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurück zu halten. Die Tränen, die sie schon am ersten Tag vergossen haben sollte.

„Es ist einfach nicht gerecht." Sie flüsterte, als auch die anderen salzigen Tröpfchen sich ihren Weg aus ihren Augen suchten. Legolas zog sie in seine Arme, wusste aber auch nicht, wie er ihr helfen sollte.

„Siané, ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass es wieder gut wird. Oder, dass du es irgendwann überwunden hast." Sie zitterte, als sie ihren Blick auf seine Augen richtete. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das war seine Siané. Diejenige, die er beschützen wollte. Jemand, mit sanften Augen und einem warmen Herzen. Nicht das Mädchen von neulich. Irritiert schüttelte er die Gedanken von dem weißhaarigen, bösen Mädchen ab.

„Alés, er... ich weiß nicht, was er tun wird."

„Wenn er versuchen sollte, dir weh zu tun, beschütze ich dich." Er beugte sich ein wenig herab und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Das weißt du doch, Melamin!" Sie lächelte leicht und setzte ihren Weg mit ihm fort.

Sie folgte ihm noch einen langen Pfad über die Ebene, durch den Wald und zwischen Felsen. Als sie schon selbst kaum noch wusste, wie sie zurückkommen würden, hörte sie das Plätschern von Wasser.

Als sie noch ein weiteres Stück gegangen waren, erreichten sie die Quelle, von der Legolas gesprochen hatte. Sie war umgeben von Wald und hohen Felsen. Siané holte erstaunt Luft, als sie den heißen aufsteigenden Dampf sah. Es war sicher angenehm..

Legolas suchte in der Zeit, in der sie die Quelle bewunderte, nach Seife und einem Stück Stoff. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, reichte er es ihr. Den Blick in ihrem Gesicht deutend, drehte er sich um. Sie fühlte sich eigenartig, begann aber trotzdem ihre Kleidung auszuziehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde sie mit ihrem verletzten Arm konfrontiert. Sie verhedderte sich in ihrem Kleid und fluchte leise vor sich hin. _‚Ich bekomm den Arm nicht hoch.. Au, nein, so auch nicht. Hmm, verdammt..'_ Sie stoppte ihren Gedankengang, als sie Legolas Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„NEIN!" Ihre Stimme ließ eigentlich keinen Widerspruch zu und doch drehte Legolas sich um und zog das Kleid mit einer flüssigen Bewegung über ihren Kopf. Es dauerte nicht lange, da errötete sie bis zum Haaransatz. _‚Oh nein, wie peinlich.. ... Maeglin würde mich auslachen.. .. Ich bin verklemmt..'_ Am liebsten hätte sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen, wenn sie ihrem Arm nicht gebraucht hätte, um ihre Brust zu verdecken.

Legolas seufzte einmal enttäuscht auf. „Ich wusste, dass es dir etwas ausmachen würde." Sein Blick war hinter Siané auf die Bäume gerichtet und doch fühlte sie sich unwohl. Sie hatte noch nie Probleme mit ihrem Körper gehabt, fühlte ihr Herz aber bis zum Hals schlagen. Immerhin stand sie hier vor dem Prinzen, in den sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich.." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schwieg und drehte sich wieder um. Glücklicherweise schaffte sie es allein aus ihrem Höschen zu kommen und stieg danach schnell in das heiße Wasser. Unter ihren Füßen befand sich feiner, heller Sand und sie konnte etwas tiefer hineingehen.

Als sie bis zum Nacken im Wasser stand, fühlte sie sich besser. Verdeckt von allen Blicken, tauchte sie einmal kurz unter. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als sie die Wärme richtig wahrnahm. Es war so entspannend.

Lächelnd suchte sie nach der Seife und benutzte ihren gesunden Arm, um sich zu waschen. Auch, wenn sie wieder feststellte, dass sie nicht an alles herankommen konnte. _‚Muss halt die eine Seite ausschließlich mit heißem Wasser Vorlieb nehmen..'_

Sie erschrak, als sich das Wasser hinter ihr bewegte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Legolas, mit nacktem Oberkörper, auf sie zukommen. Ob er alle seine Kleidung ausgezogen hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen, reichte ihm das Wasser ja schon bis zum Bauchnabel. Aber ein Blick zum Ufer zeigte ihr, dass er genauso wenig trug wie sie.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er bei ihr war und sie an der Schulter berührte. Diese Geste, eigentlich schon so oft vorgekommen, fühlte sich nun so anders an. Sie wollte schon von ihm zurückgehen, als er sie aufhielt.

„Ich will dir nur helfen.." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Dasselbe hatte Alés vorhin auch gesagt. Aber nun bekam sie nicht diese panische Angst, die sie noch im Lager gefühlt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. _‚Helfen.. Was er darunter wohl versteht?'_ Sie ließ sich von ihm umdrehen. Sie konnte seine Nähe fühlen, als er langsam begann die Seife in ihre Haare zu reiben. Mit massierenden Bewegungen glitt er mit seinen langen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Sie schloss verträumt die Augen. Das Gefühl war gleichzeitig so entspannend und prickelnd, dass sie das Gefühl für alles andere um sich herum verlor. Nur sie und er. Das zählte.

Sie zitterte, als er mit dem Lappen über ihren Rücken rieb, immer darauf bedacht, nicht mit seiner Hand ihre nackte Haut zu berühren. _‚Dieses aufsteigende Gefühl..'_ Ihr Körper kribbelte. Irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm, dass ihr Körper gleich auf seine Anwesenheit und seine Berührungen reagierte, hoffte aber, er würde es nicht bemerken.

Sie verlor sich in den Empfindungen, die seine Berührungen auslösten. Das wohlige Kribbeln kannte sie nicht, genoss es aber spürbar. Als Legolas an ihrem Rücken fertig war, war sie sichtlich enttäuscht.

Er zog sie ein wenig zum Wasser runter, um den Schaum aus ihrem Haar zu spülen. Er schaute auf ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und verinnerlichte jede noch so sachte Berührung des Elben. Wie in Trance drehte er sie zu sich um und zog ihre Arme zu sich.

Er sah sie an, als er dort begann sie zu waschen, doch er erkannte kein Zeichen des Missfallens. Ihre Züge entspannten sich eher noch etwas mehr.

Sie zuckte, als Legolas ihre Wunde reinigte. Sie wusste, dass es sein musste, aber es schmerzte. Er war ganz sanft und so biss sie die Zähne zusammen und wartete, bis er damit fertig war.

Wie von selbst glitt er von ihrer verwundeten Schulter hinüber zu ihrem Hals. Mit sanften Bewegungen beseitigte er dort ein wenig Schmutz und Blut.

Siané hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, doch ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell. Es war aufregend, erotisch und neu.

Sie spürte, wie noch mehr Hitze in ihr aufstieg, als er von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Busen wanderte und dort genauso sanft ihre Haut reinigte. Sie merkte zwar, dass er sich deutlich beeilte, war aber froh, dass sie selbst nicht vor Angst vor ihm geflohen war.

Legolas wanderte unter Wasser immer weiter nach unten. Rieb über ihren flachen Bauch, über ihren Bauchnabel. Doch dann stoppte er. Er sah sie an. Unschuldig stand sie vor ihm, genoss einfach das, was er tat. Und doch.. „Ich denke, den Rest schaffst du allein." Er reichte ihr den Lappen und wollte sich zum Rand der Quelle zurück begeben, als sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Herz pochte. Sie war völlig benebelt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich ihren eigenen Empfindungen bewusst war. Sie wusste, was sie wollte.

„Bleib doch.." Legolas lächelte und kam einen Schritt wieder auf sie zu. Langsam ließ sie den Lappen von ihren Fingern gleiten und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Oberkörper aus. Sie kam auf ihn zu und erfreute sich an der weichen Haut, die sie unter ihren Fingern spürte. Verträumt fuhr sie die Konturen seiner Muskeln nach und hörte, wie Legolas scharf die Luft einsog. Sie sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren dunkel. So dunkel, wie der Himmel während eines Gewitters. Sie lächelte und beugte sich ihm entgegen.

Legolas nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und zog sie zu sich. Seine Lippen auf ihren fühlten sich so gut an. Es war keiner dieser scheuen Küsse, die sie ausgetauscht hatten. In diesem lag Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Siané öffnete den Mund, als Legolas mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr.

Sie seufzte, als er zärtlich in ihren Mund eintauchte. Es machte sie verrückt. Der süße Geschmack seiner Lippen und seine weiche Haut, die sie überall spürte.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich dadurch noch etwas mehr an ihn. Dieses Mal war es an ihm laut Luft zu holen, als er die Spitze ihrer Brüste eng an seinem Oberkörper wahrnahm.

Ihre langen roten Haare lagen nass an ihrem Rücken. Immer wieder fuhr er mit den Händen hindurch und küsste sie. Küsste ihre Oberlippe, Unterlippe oder spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Legolas schob sie ein wenig hinüber zu den Felsen am Ende der Quelle. Noch im Wasser hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf einer Anhöhe ab. Er stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie an. Ihre Augen glänzten erregt und auch ihm konnte man seinen Gemütszustand mehr als deutlich ansehen.

Siané zog ihn ein wenig zu sich herunter. Vorsichtig umspielte sie mit ihrer Zunge sein Ohr. Er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung leicht zusammen und begann schneller zu atmen. Sie lächelte. Er mochte es. Mit etwas stärkerem Druck fuhr sie die Konturen der Ohrmuschel nach und merkte, wie er die Luft anhielt, als sie an der Spitze angekommen war. Sie sah ihn wieder an. Ungewiss, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Doch er zog sie wieder zu sich.

Sie erwiderte den innigen Kuss und war enttäuscht darüber, wie kurz er doch war. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper ein wenig nach hinten und beugte sich über sie. Sie versuchte nicht zurückzuweichen, als sie seine Erregung an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Doch Legolas bemerkte es. Er lächelte sie an. Ein Lächeln, dass sie sofort wieder ihre Angst vergessen ließ. Sie küsste ihn. Während er mit seiner Zunge über die ihre fuhr und jede Ecke ihrer Lippen liebkoste, fuhr er mit einer Hand über ihren Körper. Sie zitterte, als er seiner Hand mit dem Mund folgte.

Er hauchte Küsse auf ihren Hals, auf die Haut zwischen Hals und Schulter, wanderte weiter bis zu ihrem Busen. Als er dort verweilte hielt sie die Luft an und wartete auf das, was er tun würde. Ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten sich, als sie seine heiße Zunge auf ihrer Haut dort spürte. Er saugte vorsichtig daran und fuhr mit der Zunge hinüber. Sie ließ ihren Oberkörper weiter nach hinten sinken, unterdrückte die Geräusche, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen und beugte ihre Wirbelsäule ekstatisch durch. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte. Es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Legolas begann ihren Körper weiter unten zu küssen. Umspielte ihren Bauchnabel und wanderte mit der Zunge über die weiche Haut unter ihrem Nabel. Zärtlich legte er eine Hand auf die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und schob sie ein wenig auseinander.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich jetzt aufhören soll." Seine Stimme zitterte und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Siané erwiderte seinen Blick. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Dieses Mal aber nicht aus Scham.

„Das werde ich dir sicher nicht sagen." Er lächelte und küsste sie noch einmal als er sich auf sie zu bewegte. Siané schloss die Augen und wollte sich zurücklehnen, als eine Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Die beiden schreckten auf und stießen geräuschvoll mit den Köpfen zusammen.

„Seid ihr da mal langsam fertig oder wollt ihr die ganze Nacht in der Quelle zubringen? ANDERE wollen sich auch NOCHMAL waschen." Siané blickte über Legolas Schulter, konnte aber nur die Stimme des Zwerges ausmachen. Anscheinend stand er irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen.

Sie schlug beide Hände gegen ihre Stirn. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.." Legolas sah sie an. Das dunkle war aus seinen Augen gewichen. Er hauchte ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja, sie ist gleich fertig." Legolas drehte sich um und zog sich aus der Quelle. Siané verweilte noch einen Moment. Erst jetzt wurde sie sich darüber klar, was beinahe passiert wäre. _‚Und da kommt dieser Zwerg und.. Hmpf..' _Beleidigt ging sie zum Rand der Quelle und rieb sich trocken. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Wäsche und ihr helles Kleid, dass sich noch im Rucksack befunden hatte. Sie sah Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln auf sie warten. _‚Jetzt ist es mir unangenehm.. Oh, hoffentlich hat der Zwerg uns nicht gesehen...'_

Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging zu ihm hinüber. Wie von selbst griff sie nach seiner Hand. Er lächelte sie noch einmal an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Als sie am Lager angekommen waren, zog der Zwerg bei dem Anblick der beiden die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Sie war froh, als er sich selbst nochmals auf den Weg zu der Quelle machte.

Aragorn hatte ihre Wunde neu verbunden und auch endlich die Fäden aus ihrer Stirnwunde gezogen. Inzwischen war diese gut verheilt.

Alés hatte sie gemieden. Außerdem hatte sie genau gesehen, wie Legolas jede Bewegung von ihrem Bruder verfolgte. Der Elb hatte sich ganz nah zu ihr gesetzt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er Alés bei einer falschen Bewegung einen Dolch an den Hals setzen würde.

Immer wieder sah sie in seine Richtung. Und jedes Mal drehte er sich zu ihr und erwiderte lächelnd ihren Blick. _‚Ob es richtig war? Ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen.. Das geht alles zu schnell..'_ Kurz nach ihrem Gedankengang schalt sie sich selbst. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, etwas offener ihm gegenüber zu sein.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich auf ihr Lager legte. Sie grübelte schon wieder zu viel. Sie sah, wie Legolas auf sie zukam und sich hinter sie setzte. Leider sah sie auch den bösen Blick, den Alés ihnen zuwarf. Sie seufzte noch einmal traurig, als sie sich zu Legolas umdrehte. Er saß neben ihr und sah sie an. _‚Wartet er auf irgendwas?'_

„Melamin?" Sie mochte es, wenn er das zu ihr sagte. Sie lachte leicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir das doch mal beibringen." Er nickte und legte sich neben sie.

„Das mach ich doch gerne, Melamin.. Du solltest nun aber schlafen." Sie nickte ihm zu und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Schneller als sie angenommen hatte, schlief sie in seinen Armen ein.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Oh je, oh nein.. Ich hab es tatsächlich geschrieben.. °schock° °rotwerd° Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, also lyncht mich nicht, ja? Und bitte nicht sauer sein, dass Gimli mal wieder in alles reintrampelt. :o) Ihr wolltet ihn wieder haben, nun hatte er einen ‚großen' Auftritt. ;)

Ach ja.. Dieser Teil wieder etwas kürzer, aber ich fand den Punkt gut, um aufzuhören. Nächstes Mal wieder mehr.^^

_Also, schreibt mir wieder Reviews und Kommentare, ja? °LegolasschnuckelBlickaufsetz° Ihr würdet eine kleine Autorin sehr glücklich machen.^^ °knuddel°_

_So, und nun noch mal zu euren lieben Reviews:_

_@Leahna: Na, ich denke nicht, dass ich Siané sterben lasse. :D Wie kommst du darauf? Dann wär meine Geschichte ja schon fast zu ende. :o)_

_Und mit dem Elben segeln in den Osten. Hab ich berichtigt. =/ Wie mir das passieren konnte. =(_

_@ Black Pearl: Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Beste deutsche Herr der Ringe FF?? MEINE??? Na, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt.. °knuddel° °freu° Total lieb von dir._

_Ja und auch dir gebe ich recht. Elben segeln nicht in den Osten. :D Aber den Fehler hab ich ja schon oben angemerkt. :o)_

_Oh, du hast das mit Alés gewusst? °schmoll° Ich hab gedacht, dass ich das tatsächlich mal geschickt eingefädelt hab und es niemand merkt. :D Egal.._

_In Bruchtal.. Hmm, ob da die Zwillinge drin vorkommen. Ich muss gestehen, ich hab nur HDR gelesen. Hab also keine Ahnung, wie ich die darstellen soll. Aber ich kann mich ja mal schlau machen.^^_

_Star Wars, hmm? Daher hatte ich eigentlich nicht die Idee mit dem Hass.. Aber egal.. Siané muss halt noch ne Menge lernen._

_Elanor, Sams Tochter. °g° Hab ich mir was bei gedacht. Keine Sorge. Außerdem ist Sam in meiner Geschichte NOCH nicht verheiratet.^^_

_Ach ja.. Siané ist etwas verklemmt. Stimmt. Aber ich mag es so. :D °lol° Dann landen sie nicht sofort in der Kiste.. :D_

_@ Amilang: Siehst du, dieses Mal durfte Gimli sprechen.^^ Aber ich denke, da warst du nicht froh drüber, was? :D Na, auf jeden Fall danke für dein Review. °knuddel°_

@ Shelley: Komisch, wenn man etliche Teile nach dem Alter von Legolas sucht, findet man nichts. Setzt man was ein, bekommt man ne Antwort. °lol° Na, ich habe es nicht gewusst. Danke^^

_Woher weißt du das denn? In sämtlichen FFs geht das Alter ja ziemlich auseinander. :o)_

_@ Kimberly: Arme.. Das du so was für meine Geschichte auf dich nehmen musst. °knuddel° Hoffe der Teil hat dich etwas getröstet. :D_

_@ Lady Whight: Ja, gelbe Augen. °g° Ich sag nichts. Lass dich überraschen. :D_

_@ Perdringiel: Heiß genug für dich, dieser Teil? Das wolltest du ja. ;) Nebenebei: Schön, dass du auf die Seite gefunden hast.^^_

_Und noch meinen Dank an nenime, Goldmond, feanen und variefanel. °knuddel° Hab euch alle lieb. ;) °freu°_


	19. Don't leave me

Herz zu erobern Don't leave me 

Disclaimer: Also, mal wieder ganz anständig von mir: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Ideen von JRR Tolkien und Robert Jordan. Ich nutze einige Informationen zwar für meine FF, verdiene aber keinen Cent daran.

A/N: Wow, dieses Mal habt ihr euch mit den Kommentaren und Reviews übertroffen. °freu° Ich find das sooo toll. :D °knuddel° Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun? ;)

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern Don't leave me 

Eine dunkle Mauer. Ein langer Gang. Stille.

Siané fühlte sich unwohl. Langsam schritt sie durch den schwarzen, dunklen Flur. Ihre Schritte hallten an den moosbewachsenen Wänden wieder. Es war kein Ende in Sicht. Nirgends fand sie eine Tür. Nirgends einen Ausgang. Und nirgends eine Fackel, um die Finsternis um sie herum zu verdrängen.

„S-III-A-N-È!!!" Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Nichts. Alles war dunkel. Aber sie hatte diese eigenartige Stimme vernommen. Sie war leise gewesen und doch schien sie in ihrem Kopf nachzuhallen.

Langsam bewegte sie sich weiter geradeaus. Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Siané zitterte.

Wieder schallte das Geräusch von schweren Schritten den Gang hinunter. Sie blieb erschrocken stehen. Aber nichts regte sich in der Dunkelheit.

„SIANÈ!!" Sie zuckte zusammen. Die Stimme war lauter als das Mal davor. Und doch konnte sie die Herkunft nicht ausmachen. Sie schien nur in ihrem Kopf zu existieren.

„Siané, Siané, Siané..." Die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Sie wagte kaum sich zu bewegen. Weit entfernt glühte etwas auf. Licht, so rot wie Feuer.

Entschlossen schluckte sie ihre Angst hinunter und bewegte sich auf das Licht zu. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie eine Fackel, die unheimliche Schatten auf die kalten Wände warf. Doch ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit erhielt eine Tür, die sich plötzlich neben ihr befand. Ob sie vorher schon da gewesen war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Und irgendwie interessierte es sie auch nicht. Wie in Trance griff sie nach der Türklinke, um festzustellen, dass sie sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befand, war mindestens genauso Düster wie der feuchte Gang. In der Mitte stand ein schwerer, hölzerner Tisch, auf dem eine Ratte hin und her huschte. Siané verzog angeekelt den Mund. Sie hasste Ratten.

Sie sah sich um. Ein großes Fenster offenbarte ihr eine Sicht nach draußen. Sie trat näher, um auf ein dunkles, karges Land zu blicken. Alles war in Finsternis gehüllt. Kein Stern thronte am Himmel, doch am Horizont schienen die Berge in einen blutroten Schatten gehüllt zu sein.

Sie drehte sich ängstlich wieder zurück. Die Ratte sah sie an. Siané schauderte. Es kam ihr vor, als sähe sie unendliche Angst in den Augen des Tieres. Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick an die rechte Wand. Im Kamin loderte ein kaltes Feuer. Es strahlte keinerlei Wärme aus, obwohl es vernichtend um das Holz im Feuer züngelte.

„Da bist du ja endlich..." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch sie war noch immer allein in diesem Raum. Nur die Ratte sah sie mit großen Augen an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Wer.. Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar und klang rau. Zitternd umfasste sie mit den Armen ihren eigenen Körper. 

„Jemand, der dir nur helfen will." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Kamin. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Ein Schatten befand sich ihr Gegenüber. Seine Haut war aschfahl und es schien so, als hätte er keine Augen. Nur Finsternis floss aus den Höhlen, in denen sich seine Pupillen hätten befinden sollen.

„Helfen?" Sie ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Siané.. Du hast dich in meine Arme begeben. Deine Macht ist frisch und stark. Schließe dich mir an und ich öffne dir die Türen zu deinen Wünschen." Sie verengte ihre Augen ein Stück und sah sie Gestalt genauer an. Sein Körper war schmal, wirkte aber beängstigend. Das schwarze Schwert an seiner Seite schien zerstörerisch zu sein und allein seine Nähe bescherte ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht anschließe?" Sie schluckte, als er einen Schritt auf sie zukam und die Dunkelheit aus seinen Augen schwand. Glühende Flammen schossen in den Höhlen empor und sie stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Du hast keine große Wahl. Ich bin überall. Ich bin wie der Wind. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen." Sie riss die Augen auf, als die kleine Ratten wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand hochgehoben wurde. Das Tier quietschte ängstlich.

Ihr tat das Tier leid. Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Angst lähmte sie. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie sah, wie sich das Tier nach hinten beugte. Die Wirbelsäule drückte sich immer weiter durch und die Ratte kreischte schmerzhaft auf. Der Knochen barst und Siané schrie gequält auf.

Sie lief zur Tür und riss sie auf. Hinter ihr heulte ein fürchterliches Lachen auf.

„Ja, lauf nur. Flieh!!! Aber niemand kann dich vor mir beschützen. Ich komme in deine Träume. Finde dich überall."

Sie rannte hinaus, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das tote Tier und erschauderte, als sie das hässliche Lachen des Mannes erneut hörte.

„Ja, lauf! Laufe schnell. Fürchte mich! Hasse mich! Genau so werde ich dich finden." Sie rannte den schwarzen Gang entlang. Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Sie konnte noch immer die Flammen in seinen Augen erkennen. Er hatte so grausam ausgesehen.

„Siané!" Sie blieb stehen, als sie Maeglins klare Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

--------*°*---------

Es war schon lange dunkel, als Maeglin sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und sich keuchend mit den Händen am Boden abstützte. Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter. Sie wollte nicht mehr weiter. Sie versuchte sich langsam zu beruhigen und blickte dann auf. Mat kam gerade wieder die paar Schritte zurück, die er weitergelaufen war. Sein Blick schwebte über ihren zitternden Körper, der am Ende seiner Kraft war.

„Mat, wir müssen eine Pause machen. Bitte!" Sie guckte ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an und er seufzte resignierend. Dieses Mädchen würde ihn nur aufhalten. Aber sein Herz verbat es ihm, sie einfach zurückzulassen.

„Gut, machen wir eine Pause. Aber wir müssen bald weitergehen. Schlaf ruhig, ich pass auf dich auf." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und setzte sich auf einen nahegelegenen Stein. Sie nickte und legte sich auf den grasbewachsenen Boden.

Ihre Atem wurde wieder ruhiger, aber so richtig einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Ihre Augen waren auf Mat gerichtet, der die Gegend absuchte. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, die in der Dunkelheit aufblitzte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht böse war. _‚Eben nur ein schrecklicher Weiberheld..'_ Sie gluckste leise und Mat richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Was ist denn so komisch?" Sie sah ihn an und kicherte leise weiter. „Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass du ein fürchterlicher Möchtegern Frauenheld bist." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, als er sie empört ansah.

„Nun, was heißt denn bitte Möchtegern?" Sie verstummte, als sie sein ernstes Gesicht sah. _‚Ja, wahrscheinlich hat er tatsächlich schon mehrere Frauen in sein Bett gezerrt.'_

„Warum tust du das?" Seine Augen waren wieder auf die Ferne gerichtet, aber trotzdem antwortete er ihr.

„Was?"

„Eine Frau nach der anderen zu betören, statt bei einer zu bleiben.." 

Er sah sie traurig an und Maeglin fühlte gerade so etwas wie Mitleid in ihrem Herzen aufsteigen, als sich sein unverschämtes Grinsen wieder auf seine Lippen schlich. „Sieh es doch mal so: Warum soll man eine ganze Kuh kaufen, wenn man nur ein Glas Milch möchte?" Maeglin japste empört nach Luft.

„Du bist UNMÖGLICH!!" Er lachte leise, als sie beginnen wollte, sich über ihn aufzuregen. 

„Schlaf besser. Du wirst es noch brauchen.." Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder, aus dem gerade eine Moralpredigt kommen wollte und nickte ihm zu. Es war gar nicht so schwer, einzuschlafen. Und so sah sie auch Mats nachdenklichen Gesichtssausdruck nicht, mit dem er sie musterte.

_‚Eigenartig, wo bin ich denn hier?'_ Sie befand sich wieder in einem dunklen Raum. Sie konnte ihre Hand vor ihren Augen nicht erkennen. Sie seufzte leise. _‚Wenn ich schon eine Träumerin bin, müsste ich doch wieder zu Siané kommen..'_ Sie konzentrierte sich und fand sich bald darauf in der Gesellschaft von vielen hellen Sternen wieder. Sie leuchteten wunderschön. Doch einer überstrahlte sie alle. Es war der Stern, zu dem sie wollte. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und blickte hinein. Sie sah ihre Freundin durch einen dunklen Gang rennen. Sie sah ängstlich aus und Maeglin streckte besorgt die Hand nach dem Licht aus.

Es war ein Sekundenbruchteil, da befand sie sich auch in dem Gang. Er strahlte eine unglaubliche Kälte aus und ihr behagte die Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte hier verschwinden. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Siané!" Ihre Freundin blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie erschrocken an. Schnellen Schrittes rannte sie auf Maeglin zu und umfasste ihre Hand.

„Schnell, wir müssen hier weg.. Komm.." Ihre Stimme hatte einen panischen Klang und Maeglin bekam es gleich mit der Angst zu tun. _‚Was ist nur passiert??'_ Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, was Cyria gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sich in ihrer Traumwelt frei bewegen. Wohin sie auch wollte, sie konnte sich sofort dorthin begeben.

Siané stockte, als sich die feuchten Wände teilten und sie sich mit ihrer besten Freundin auf dem Hof im Schloss Teslons befand. Sie sah sich um. Es war der verbotene Hof, auf dem sie mit Maeglin damals die Gefährten gesehen hatte.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Auch der wunderschöne Engel in der Mitte der Wiese, thronte vor ihnen.

Sie atmete durch. Sie war sicher. Die Gestalt war fort und ihr Traum schien wieder angenehm zu werden. _‚Ein Traum? Ja, woher weiß ich denn, dass es einer ist?'_ Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und diese führte sie auf die Engelsstatue zu.

Einen Moment sahen sie einander nur an und dann fiel Maeglin ihr um den Hals. „Siané, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen.." Siané wunderte sich. So reale Träume hatte sie selten. Doch dieser wirkte so unglaublich echt.

„Maeglin, geht es dir gut?" Ihre Freundin löste sich von ihr und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal."

„Nicht dein ernst.." Maeglin nickte aber noch einmal zur Bestätigung. „Wie schön es wäre, wenn wir uns da sehen." Siané schloss ihre Freundin noch mal in die Arme. Ein glückliches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Es wird so sein. Siané, dies ist kein Traum." Das rothaarige Mädchen sah sie an. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wäre Maeglin verrückt geworden.

„Woher weiß ich, dass es kein Traum ist? Ich wache auf und du bist so weit fort von mir." Maeglin senkte traurig ihren Blick auf den Boden.

„Glaube es einfach. Ich kann in den Träumen wandeln. Ich bin wirklich da." Siané schluckte. Wenn Maeglin ‚real' war, konnte dann dieser Mann nicht auch mehr als eine Traumgestalt sein?

„Du hast vollkommen recht.." Siané zuckte zusammen, als sie die grausame Stimme wieder hörte. Maeglin schrie auf und Siané drehte sich abrupt zu dem weißen Engel um. Die Figur öffnete ihre Augen und Flammen schienen darin zu lodern.

„Oh nein.. nein.. NEIN.." Siané ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sah, wie Maeglins Gestalt anfing zu flackern. Sie wurde durchsichtig und verschwand. Nur noch ihre Stimme schien in Sianés Kopf zu bestehen, die unaufhörlich sprach: _‚Kein Traum.. Denk daran. Es ist kein Traum..'_

„Kleines, dummes Ding. Du bist wie sie. SIE glaubte auch sich mir erwehren zu können. Aber nun ist sie in meiner Gewalt. Genauso, wie du es bald sein wirst. Denk immer daran. Du hast mich gerufen. Du hast mich zu dir gebracht. Du wirst mir gehören..." Der Engel wurde schwarz und verformte seinen Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange, das stand die schwarze Gestalt aus dem dunklen Zimmer wieder vor ihr. Sein langes, schwarzes Schwert hatte er auf sie gerichtet. Es loderte auf und Flammen schlugen um die scharfe Klinge.

„Ein Andenken für dich, meine Kleine.." Er bewegte sein Schwert über ihren Arm und ritzte eine brennende Linie in ihren Unterarm. Es tat höllisch weh, ihr Herz raste vor Angst.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah in den nächtlichen Himmel. Sie war wach.

--------*°*---------

_‚Du liegst hier. Hier in meinen Armen. Ich höre, wie dein Herz schlägt. Das zerbrechliche Herz eines Menschen. Und doch bist du soviel mehr.'_

Legolas zog Siané näher in seine Arme und küsste zärtlich ihre Augenlider. Sie wimmerte leise in ihrem Traum. Er aber fand keinen Schlaf.

_‚Ich kann keine Ruhe finden. Ich möchte nicht aufwachen und feststellen, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Ich würde dich so vermissen. Geh nie wieder fort. Lass mich nie wieder allein, Melamin.. Meine kleine Siané.'_

Seine Augen glitten über ihren Körper, der so zerbrechlich vor ihm lag. Niemand konnte sich dieses Mädchen als böse vorstellen. Doch er hatte sie erlebt. In ihrer blinden Wut.

Er wusste, dass Gandalf darüber noch mit ihr sprechen wollte. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig gewesen war. Er hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Er war so emotionslos gewesen. Nicht so voller Freude oder Liebe, wie sonst.

Er mochte dieses Mädchen. Ja, er liebte sie sogar. Doch er spürte Angst vor dieser anderen Seite. Angst, dass sie irgendwann die Übermacht sein würde. Eine Siané, die sich von ihrem Hass leiten ließ. Das war nicht seine Siané.

Er mochte es, dass sie stark war. Zwar liebte er das zarte Wesen, dass er beschützen konnte. Aber er sah auch voller stolz auf das Mädchen, welches versuchte sich mit dem Schwert selbst zu verteidigen.

Siané war keine der Mädchen vom Hofe, die kicherten, wenn sie ihn sahen und von einem Leben als Königin träumten. Nein, alles was sie verlangte, wollte er ihr nur zu gern geben: Ein Leben mit ihm. Egal wo und wie. Er sollte sie nur nicht allein lassen.

_‚Meine Kleine.. Niemals werde ich dich wieder gehen lassen. Egal was der ganze Rest Mittelerdes dazu sagen wird. Du bist die einzige, die ich will.'_

Behutsam strich er ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Im Schlaf kuschelte sie sich näher an ihn. Er lächelte.

Leise knisterte das Feuer, an dem Aragorn wachsam saß. Er hatte die erste Wache der Nacht übernommen. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Legolas immer noch wach war. Trotzdem kam er nicht zu ihm hinüber. Er lächelte ihn nur einmal an, als der Elb in sein Antlitz blickte. Er spürte, dass er tief in Gedanken war. Sorgen, die sich Legolas schon etwas länger machte.

_‚Eigenartig, wie sehr du mein Leben verändert hast. Ich sah dich und hatte das Gefühl, alles andere um uns herum würde unscharf werden. Nur du warst da. Der Punkt im Raum, der mich alles vergessen ließ. Gehört mir dein Herz? Hältst du, was du sagst?'_

Sie war unsterblich. Ja, aber sie war trotzdem menschlich. Menschen verschenkten ihr Herz nicht nur einmal in ihrem Leben. Sie waren nicht, wie die Elben.

_‚Ich würde für dich auf alles verzichten. Weißt du das, Melamin? Ich würde alles aufgeben, nur um mit dir zusammen sein zu können. Ach, Melamin.. Wüsstest du es, wenn wir morgen getrennt erwachen würden? Wüsstest du, wie sehr du mir ans Herz gewachsen bist?'_

Er lächelte, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte und selig weiterschlief. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Im Schein der Sterne war ihre Haut so blass wie Elfenbein. So wunderschön. Aber nicht so schön, als wenn sie ihre geröteten Wangen versuchte zu verbergen. Oder wenn sie lachte und sich kleine Grübchen in ihrer Haut bildeten. Er wollte nie mehr ohne sie sein. Sie war alles, was er hatte und brauchte. Wie die Luft, die er atmete. Es war wunderbar, wenn sie bei ihm war. Sein Herz und seine Seele schienen in ihrer Nähe zu erblühen. Was wollte er mehr? Sie war das süßeste Mädchen, dass er in seinem langen Leben jemals getroffen hatte. Er hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt.

Egal was sein Vater dazu sagen würde. Er musste halt verstehen, dass sein ältester Sohn, sein Thronfolger, auf dem besten Weg war, sich an ein unsterbliches Menschen(?)mädchen zu binden. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte sich noch nicht an sie gebunden. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren hatte er noch Angst vor diesem Schritt. Was, wenn seine Geliebte sich doch noch von ihm abwenden würde? Er würde sterben. Sterben, an dem Schmerz, den ihre Abwesenheit in seinem Herzen auslösen würde.

Aber kannten Menschen das überhaupt? Sich an jemanden zu binden? Seine Seele mit der des anderen verschmelzen zu lassen?

Wieder regte Siané sich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich ein wenig. Hatte sie einen Albtraum? Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Es dauerte nicht lange, da bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

_‚Mein Vater wird es nicht erlauben, Melamin.. Wie soll ich es dir nur erklären? Er möchte zwar, dass ich glücklich werde. Aber er wird kein ehemaliges Dienstmädchen an meiner Seite akzeptieren. Vielleicht sollte er dich einfach kennen lernen? Dann würde er merken, wie liebenswert du bist. Er würde mich verstehen. Aber er kann so ein Sturkopf sein...'_

Er seufzte leise. Sein Leben war in einem Augenblick so unglaublich kompliziert geworden. Er hatte in Teslon versucht, diese eigenartigen Gefühle zu verdrängen. Aber immer wieder lief sie ihm über den Weg. Immer wieder hatte ihr Antlitz sich in sein Gedächtnis gebohrt. Und irgendwann hatte er angefangen, sein Herz für sie zu öffnen. Es mochte in dem Moment gewesen sein, in dem sie verletzt Halt in seinen Armen gesucht hatte. Er hatte sich nicht mehr von ihr abwenden können. Und nun lag sie hier neben ihm. Er liebte diesen Anblick so sehr.

Schmunzelnd dachte er an den Moment in der heißen Quelle zurück. _‚Nur noch einen Augenblick und wir hätten..'_ Er hätte den Zwerg am liebsten mit einem Tritt gen Mordor befördert. Nun lachte er aber leise darüber. Trotzdem: Nun wollte er sie mehr als vorher. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut kribbelte bei dem Gedanken, ihre nackte Haut auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Aber das musste wohl noch Zeit haben. Er wusste, dass Gimli eigentlich nur rechtzeitig erschienen war. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen schien, trotz ihrer Taten in der Quelle, noch nicht bereit dafür zu sein. Er lächelte wieder. Er hatte Zeit. Genügend Zeit, um Siané all die Dinge zu zeigen, die er selbst am Leben so liebte. Nicht nur die Liebe. Auch seine Heimat, seine Familie, seine Freunde und seine Seele. Sie sollte alles von ihm erfahren. Alles, was wichtig war.

_‚Wie machst du das nur, Melamin? Selbst dein schlafender Körper lässt mich nicht mehr los.'_ Er sah sie verträumt an. „Du hast mich verzaubert, kleine Magierin.." Leise flüsterte er die Worte in ihr Ohr und zu seinem Erstaunen erschien ein glückliches und strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

_‚Wir werden einen Weg finden. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, Melamin. Ich möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein. Du bist mir in der kurzen Zeit zum Liebsten geworden, was ich besitze. Wie könnte ich so ein Wesen je wieder hergeben wollen?' _Liebevoll streichelte er über die weiche Haut ihres Halses. Er spürte, wie ihr Herz schlagartig begann schneller zu schlagen. Besorgt sah er sie an und nahm behütend ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, dass angstverzerrt vor ihm lag. Er machte sich Sorgen.

Doch dann wachte sie mit einem starken Zucken auf. Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Verwirrt und ängstlich sah sie sich um und blieb an seinem Blick hängen, als sie seine sanfte Stimme vernahm.

„Melamin! Ich bin doch da. Hab keine Angst." Fast panisch schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Heiser flüsterte sie seinen Namen und er spürte, wie Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten.

„Melamin, es war nur ein Traum." Zärtlich streichelte er über ihren Rücken.

„Es war so real." Sie zitterte immer noch. Außerdem brannte ihr Arm wie Feuer. Aber nun war Legolas wieder da. Sie fühlte sich so sicher bei ihm. 

„Shhhh.. Melamin. Nur ein Albtraum. Ich beschütze dich doch." Sie lächelte ihn ein wenig an.

„Lass mich nie allein, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Leben irgendwann mal ohne dich sein soll." Ihre Augen glänzten noch immer feucht und Spuren ihrer Tränen waren an ihren Wangen zu erkennen. Es war der Moment, in dem er einen Entschluss fasste. Er sprach ein leises Versprechen.

_‚Als ich doch traf, dachte ich.._

_ich könnte ohne dich sein. Müsste es sogar._

_Doch ich konnte dein trauriges Gesicht_

_und dein Lächeln nicht vergessen._

_Und als ich dich eben, im Dunkeln gesehen habe,_

_die Augen voller Tränen._

_Da wusste ich,_

_ich will dich für immer beschützen.'_

Legolas lächelte. „Ich verlass dich nicht, Melamin!" Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Arme. Er spürte, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Siané war beruhigt. Leise, so dass nur seine Ohren es vernehmen konnten, flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben.."

Es war ein wunderbarer Moment für ihn. Glück durchflutete ihn. Er umfasste sie noch fester. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, als sich etwas leuchtendes in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Etwas hatte sich mit ihm verbunden und gleichzeitig einen Teil mit sich genommen.

Ihre Seelen waren eins.

--------*°*---------

„Maeglin.. Maeglin, wach doch auf.." Ein Rütteln ging durch ihren Körper und sie schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie sah sich um. Alles war dunkel. Nur ein kleines Feuer brannte in ihrer Nähe.

Mat hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Seine Hände hielten ihre Schultern fest umschlossen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. _‚Es war alles nur ein Traum..'_

„Süße, du kannst einem ja richtig Angst machen." Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich neben sie und lehnte sich gegen einen schmalen Baum.

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt.. UND NENN MICH NICHT SÜßE!!!" Sie hatte ihren Finger gegen seine Brust getippt und stockte, als er mit seinen Händen ihre Handgelenke umfasste. Er sah sie an. Ganz ruhig. Sein Gesicht war fast ausdruckslos. Maeglin bewegte sich nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht von seinen golden glänzenden Augen abwenden.

„Wovon hast du geträumt? Du hast geschrieen... ... Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Sie lächelte bei seinen letzten Worten. Sie hatte doch nur geschlafen.

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Aber wieso machst du dir Sorgen? Es war nur ein Traum." Noch immer hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest. Ihr Gesicht war nah an seinem und doch war es ihr nicht unangenehm.

„Nur ein Traum... Du musst noch eine Menge lernen.. Schlaf jetzt besser wieder." Sie sah ihn verdattert an. Wieso musste sie noch eine Menge lernen? _‚Träume sind doch nicht real.. Oder? ... Pah, er will mir bestimmt wieder nur Angst machen..'_

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder einschlafen kann. Ich bin immer noch nervös.." Sie senkte ein wenig ihren Blick. Sie blinzelte überrascht, als sie ein Amulett um Mats Hals sah. Ein kleiner Wolfskopf war darauf zu sehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du wegen des Traumes nervös bist?" Er kam ihr ein bisschen entgegen und sie zog empört eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Weiberheld..." Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als sie sein Grinsen wieder sah. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wurde sie tatsächlich rot.

Mit zwei Fingern drehte er ihren Kopf zurück und sah sie an. Sein amüsiertes Grinsen war gewichen und hatte einen lieben Lächeln Platz gemacht. Einem Lächeln, dass wohl auch die größten Eisberge zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Sie saß wie versteinert vor ihm und bemerkte, dass sich seine Lippen immer mehr den ihren näherten.

„STOP!" Er wich zurück, als Maeglin sich aus seinem Griff löste. Wütend sah sie ihn an. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich so einfach zu haben bin, wie die anderen Mädchen? Nicht zu fassen. Du bist so.. Du bist so.."

„Charmant? Umwerfend?" Sein Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf seinen Lippen aus und Maeglin stemmte beleidigt die Hände in die Hüften.

„Unverschämt wäre wohl das angemessenere Wort." Er zog beleidigt eine Schnute und flüsterte ein enttäuschtes _‚Oh'_, dass Maeglin aber nicht ein bisschen weich werden ließ. Sie ging zwei Schritte von ihm weg und legte sich wieder auf den harten Boden. Nur um festzustellen, dass es viel zu unbequem zum Schlafen war.

„Komm hier her." Seine Stimme ließ sie wieder aufblicken.

„Bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Komm hierher.. Ihr Frauen seid nun mal nicht dafür gemacht, im Freien zu schlafen."

„Du bist unmöglich.." Sauer wollte sie sich wieder hinlegen. _‚Aber ich kann doch eh nicht schlafen..'_ So rappelte sie sich wieder auf und ging die paar Schritte zu Mat zurück, setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn fragend an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog Mat aus seinem Rucksack eine dünne Decke. Vielleicht nicht die beste, aber wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit um sich warm zu halten. Sie lächelte. „Daran hast du gedacht?" Er sah sie munter an. 

„Ich denke an einiges. Schließlich bin ich oft hier draußen. Komm, leg dich hin." Zu ihrer Überraschung schwang er die Decke um ihre Schultern und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel. Sie errötete leicht, hatte sie ihn doch gerade noch als rüpelhaften Kerl angesehen. Aber nun kümmerte er sich wieder lieb um sie. _‚Da versteh mal einer die Männer, der kann ja richtig fürsorglich sein..'_ Mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Augen und glitt langsam in die Bahnen des Schlafes über.

Mat sah sie lange an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Sie war eingeschlafen. Er lächelte und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte so ein falsches Bild von ihm. Aber wollte er das nicht eigentlich immer?

Er schreckte leicht auf, als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Aufmerksam ließ er seine Augen über die Dunkelheit schweifen, aus der einen Moment später ein Schatten trat. Direkt neben ihm blieb die Gestalt stehen. Sie sah ihn an, direkt in seine goldenen Augen.

„Ilana.. Du sollst doch nicht hierher kommen.." Langsam ließ er seine Hand durch ihr weiches Kopfhaar gleiten...

--------*°*---------

Langsam stieg die Sonne am Horizont auf. Siané blickte ihr entgegen. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick, als das erste Licht die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb und die Ebene von Rohan erleuchtete. Nur ein Schatten konnte von diesen goldenen Strahlen nicht verdrängt werden. Tief in ihrem Inneren konnte sie noch immer das Lachen des Mannes hören. Sie schluckte ihre Angst herunter, wollte sich sagen, dass es alles nur ein Traum war. Aber etwas führte ihr gerade wieder die Realität vor Augen.

Sie hockte vor der heißen Quelle, in der sie sich gestern Abend mit Legolas befunden hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihr noch immer heiß werden. _‚Wäre dieser Zwerg doch nie aufgetaucht..'_ Sie hätte es nicht bereut. Oder vielleicht doch? Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und rollte den Ärmel ihres Reitgewandes nach oben.

Dort befand es sich. Das Zeichen ihres Traumes. Über ihren Unterarm zog sich ein langer, verbrannter Streifen. Das Schwert hatte tief in ihr Fleisch geschnitten. Die Wunde selbst war geschlossen. Denn er hatte sie mit dieser brennenden Klinge verletzt.

Sie erschauderte. Zwar schmerzte die verbrannte Wunde, aber die Angst das Wesen wiederzusehen war sehr viel größer. Konnte er sie in ihren Träumen manipulieren? Oder gar töten? Sie atmete tief durch. Sie musste mit Gandalf sprechen..

_‚Aber der Mann sagte, es sei mein Verdienst, dass er mich gefunden hat. Vielleicht.. Vielleicht wird Gandalf wütend werden. Es war meine Schuld, dass er da ist. Wenn ich nun die anderen in Gefahr gebracht habe? Verdammt, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Was, wenn er mich für böse hält? Niemand anderes würde so einfach Kontakt mit einem solchen Wesen aufnehmen können.. Oder doch? Vielleicht war es ein Trick? ... Ach, ich weiß nicht.. Was soll ich nur machen?'_

„Kleine, du solltest nicht alleine durch die Gegend laufen." Siané drehte sich um und rollte erschrocken ihren Ärmel runter, als sie Gimli und Frodo erblickte.

„Nun, ich wollte mich nur frisch machen.." Sie kniete sich nun ganz ins Gras und begann ihre Haare in einen Zopf zu flechten, da sie ihr wild ins Gesicht hingen.

„Mädchen, so geht das doch nicht. Lass mich das machen." Sianés Augen weiteten sich, als Gimli sich hinter sie stellte und ihre Haare in die Hände nahm. „Du musst alles eng zusammen ziehen. So wie hier.." Er deutete auf seinen Bart und sie schmunzelte, als sie seinen stolzen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„In Ordnung. Danke, dass du mir hilfst." Er nickte ihr fröhlich zu. Sie war erleichtert, dass er anscheinend nichts von ihr und Legolas in der Quelle mitbekommen hatte. _‚Oder hat er doch..'_ Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern.. _‚Er würde sicher Anmerkungen machen. Schließlich schämt er sich sonst auch nie..'_ Sie sah, wie Frodo sich neben sie setzte und so schenkte sie ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln. Sie wunderte sich aber, dass er sie ernst anblickte.

„Siané?"

„Was denn?" Sie sah ihn fragend und besorgt an, als sie seine leise Stimme hörte.

„Wir sind doch inzwischen Freunde geworden, oder?" Sie nickte, immer noch unschlüssig, was er von ihr wollen könnte. Gimli flocht unterdessen an ihrem Zopf weiter.

„Ja. Natürlich.. .. Ist etwas passiert?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Warum hast es uns nicht gesagt? Wir kümmern uns doch um dich.." Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als sie ein wenig über ihre Frage nachdachte. _‚Was habe ich nicht gesagt? ... Ach so..'_

„Frodo, macht euch doch keine Sorgen. Das mit Alés und mir wird sicher wieder. Ich muss es nur erst mal verarbeiten, dass er nicht mein Bruder ist. Und.." Sie stoppte, als Frodo sie mit geschocktem Blick ansah.

„Er ist nicht dein Bruder?" Sie drehte sich zu Gimli um, der sie genauso verwirrt ansah, wie der kleine Hobbit.

„Nun, ich dachte darauf spielt ihr an!?" Sie verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Sonst wussten die beiden doch alles. _‚Bis auf die Sache in der Quelle...'_

„Siané, wir reden von deinem Arm. Was ist passiert?" Sie wurde blass, als Frodo ihren Ärmel wieder hochkrempelte und besorgt ihre Brandwunde betrachtete. _‚Eine Ausrede.. Eine Ausrede. Ein Königreich für eine Ausrede.'_ Sie senkte ihren Blick. Gimli hielt wartend ihren fast fertig geflochtenen Zopf in den Händen und Frodo sah immer noch auf den breiten roten Streifen auf ihrer Haut.

„Nun, ich.. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich immer etwas ungeschickt bin.." Sie schluckte verunsichert, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah. Sie glaubten ihr kein Wort.

„Ungeschickt? Siané, du kannst bei einem Sturz oder so nicht eine solche Wunde davontragen.." Sie sah Gimli flehend an. „Du musst es uns natürlich nicht sagen." Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Schweigend blieben sie an der Quelle sitzen, bis Sianés Gewissen sich meldete. Was war denn das für eine Freundschaft, wenn sie es ihnen nicht erzählen konnte? Sie würden es doch verstehen, dass sie Angst hatte. Aber, würden sie ihr glauben? Sie glaubte ja selbst nicht, dass sie die Verletzung im Traum bekommen hatte.

„Hört zu, ich.." Die beiden blickten auf und Gimli stoppte seine Arbeit an ihren Haaren. „Ich bin heute Morgen damit aufgewacht. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich habe nur von einer solchen Verletzung geträumt.." Gimli japste überrascht nach Luft und Frodo sah sie schon wieder geschockt an. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Zunge abgebissen. Die beiden mussten nun sonst was von ihr denken.

„Du musst mit Gandalf sprechen. Unbedingt. Und mit Legolas und Aragorn wegen der Verletzung. Sofort." Frodo war aufgesprungen und wollte schon loslaufen, als Siané seine Umhang schnappte und er sich geräuschvoll auf sein Hinterteil setzte.

„Versprecht mir, es ihnen nicht zu sagen."

Sie sahen sie entsetzt an und erwiderten nichts. „Bitte, ich möchte es nicht. Ich sage es ihnen selbst. Vielleicht bin ich beim Schlafen zu nah ans Feuer gekommen. Oder.. Es ist nicht schlimm. Es war doch nur ein Traum." Die beiden nickten kurz, sahen aber nicht so aus, als würden sie sich an ihr Versprechen halten.

„Siané, wir wollen dir nur helfen. Mit Verlaub, du hast die ganze Nacht in Legolas' Armen verbracht. Dir kann dabei nichts passiert sein." Sie errötete leicht bei Gimlis Einwurf, wollte aber trotzdem nicht, dass sie es ihnen erzählten.

„Bitte. Ich möchte noch warten." Frodo nickte ihr wieder zu, machte es für ihn doch den Anschein, dass sie es den anderen schnell selbst sagen würde. Doch Gimli machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihr das Versprechen zu geben. Stattdessen trat er wieder hinter sie und flocht ihren Zopf zuende.

„Oh, Meister Gimli. Wenn du mit ihren Haaren fertig bist, kannst du dich ja vielleicht um meine kümmern." Siané zuckte zusammen, als sie Legolas' melodiöse Stimme vernahm. Gimli band ein kleines Band in ihre Haare und drehte sich dann zu dem Elben um.

„Der Elb wie er leibt und lebt. Immer ein Scherzlein auf den Lippen." Legolas sah ihn verdutzt an, lachte dann aber leise, als er keinen bissigen Kommentar von Gimli zurück bekam.

Er beugte sich zu Siané nach unten und sah sie an. Ihren Ärmel hatte sie wieder über die Wunde geschoben. „Da bist du ja, Melamin. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Er fuhr mit dem Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und blickte einmal kurz zu der Quelle hinüber. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihr Herz wieder schneller schlagen und sie drehte sich demonstrativ vom Wasser weg. Trotzdem fühlte sie noch etwas anderes. _‚Eigenartig.. Es ist so..'_ Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Aber sie hatte dieses vertraute Gefühl schon seit dem Aufwachen in der Nacht. Es war nur da, wenn Legolas in ihrer Nähe war. Es war eine Mischung aus Vertrauen, Liebe und dem Gefühl, ihn schon seit Jahrhunderten zu kennen. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Legolas?" Der Elb drehte sich zu Gimli und sah ihn fragend an. Frodo stand neben dem Zwerg. Sein Gesicht wechselte von Verwirrt zu Besorgt. Legolas wusste nichts damit anzufangen.

„Was denn? Ist etwas passiert?" Siané schluckte. _‚Die werden doch nicht..'_ Doch als sie Gimli einen Schritt näher kommen sah und er den Mund öffnete wusste sie, er würde es sagen..

„Siané, es tut mir leid. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es gut ist, es zu verheimlichen." Legolas drehte sich fragend zu ihr um, dann wandte sich Gimli aber dem Elben zu. „Sieh dir ihren Arm an. Den Linken." Noch mal sah er zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, dem sämtliche Gesichtfarbe gewichen war. „Du weißt, dass es besser ist." Sie sah auf den Boden und spürte, wie Legolas begann, ihren Ärmel wieder nach oben zu schieben...

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

_Muaha.. Cliffhanger.. Cliffhanger? __Ist es doch, oder? Egal, Hauptsache ihr wollt wissen, wie es weiter geht. :D Dieser Teil ist auch wieder nicht so lang, wie die davor. =/ Dabei hab ich mir echt Mühe gegeben. Aber ihr bekommt schon irgendwann wieder längere Teile.^^ Spätestens, wenn unsere Gruppen in Bruchtal eintreffen.^^_

_Was passiert zwischen Maeglin und Mat? Wird sie auf den Weiberheld eingehen? Wer ist Ilana? Was ist das für eine komische Gestalt in Sianés Träumen? Was sagen die anderen zu der Verletzung? Ist Siané Gimli böse? Was wird aus Alés? Wird Gimli jetzt jedem Zöpfe flechten? Oder wird er sich in Bruchtal als Zopfflechter niederlassen? Hoffe ich sehe euch wieder bei ‚Herz zu erobern 20' (Hey, Jubiläum.. 20 Teile... :D)_

_So, nun wieder zu euren Reviews und Kommentaren.^^ °freu° °knuddel° Es waren ja sooooo viele. Ich behaupte ja immer noch, dass es an einer gewissen Szene gelegen hat. Aber vielleicht beweist ihr mir das Gegenteil und schreibt mir wieder so viele? °hoff° Ihr würdet mich echt glücklich machen. :D_

Also, erstmal wieder vielen lieben Dank für all eure Reviews und Kommentare. Nicht zu glauben. Dieses Mal sind es soooooooo viele. Lag das an einer gewissen Szene? °g°

_Na, auf jeden Fall noch mal Danke an alle. °knuddel°_

_@ Black Pearl: Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich fast für dich allein. :D Ich meine, eigentlich hätte etwas anderes kommen sollen und Legolas Gefühle etwas später. Aber da du es dir so gewünscht hast, habe ich den Teil jetzt schon gebracht. Hoffentlich bist du mit seinen Gedanken zufrieden. °knuddel°_

_Ich finde deine langen Kommentare ja toll.^^ Man, hab ich mich gefreut, dass meine Chaps so viele Eindrücke hinterlassen. :o)_

_Und was deine Fragen bezüglich Mat angeht. Nun, ich will ja nichts verraten. Ich werde alles schön langsam aufdecken.^^_

_Ach ja.. Und warum ich nichts in der Hinsicht auf Sianés Durchdrehen im letzten Kapitel geschrieben habe, hatte einen einfachen Grund: Auf einer Seite, musste ich den teil als Adult reinstellen. Hieß, nicht jeder konnte den Teil lesen. Auch, wenn ich noch nen Link gemacht habe, werden sicher ein paar den 18ten Teil verpasst haben. Also habe ich lieber weniger Infos reingepackt. Alles andere, auch Gespräche bezüglich ihrer Macht oder ihres Ausbruches, kommen noch. Ich denke mir ja immer was bei der Abfolge. :D_

_Weißt du.. Ich wollte eigentlich ein paar bekannte Elben in Bruchtal auftauchen lassen. Das dumme ist wirklich nur, dass ich so wenig über alle weiß. Haldir wollte ich vorkommen lassen. Aber wenn man nur HDR gelesen hat und sonst nix von ihm weiß, läuft man Gefahr in völlig falsch darzustellen._

Also: Ich rufe hiermit jeden auf, mir Infos über Haldir, seine Brüder und die Zwillinge zu schicken.^^ Zumindest, wenn ihr wollt, dass sie in meiner Geschichte vorkommen. :D Danke schon mal im voraus. °knuddel°

_Und noch mal schnell: Nein, dein Review hat mich nicht verschreckt. Will mehr davon. :o) Mag solche langen, aufschlussreichen Texte. ;)_

_@ Andelin: Ja, Gimli trampelt bei mir gerne in gewisse Momente hinein. Ich finde, der Zwerg ist da unglaublich passend für.^^ Aber vielleicht gönne ich den beiden noch irgendwann einen ruhigen Zeitraum. :D_

_@ Sleepy bird/Seoko/Littlechen: Erst mal: Warum hast du so viele Namen? °lol° Egal.. :D Ich hab mich sehr über deine Kommis gefreut. Aber du weißt ja eh, was in meiner Geschichte passiert. Da war die Sache mit Gimli doch gar nicht so schlimm. °lol° Na ja, zumindest, wenn ich meine Ideen in die Tat umsetzen sollte.._

_@ Asahi: Schön, dass es dich doch wieder gibt.^^ Scheiße, wenn man solange nicht an den PC kann. :D Na, du bist ja nun wieder da.^^ Aber weißt du, was mir bei deinen ganzen MS Benotungen für mich aufgefallen ist? Wieso nimmst du Maeglin nie mit rein? Oder ist es nur MS, wenn besagte Person was mit einem gewissen Elben hat. °ggg°_

_@ IchHalt: Ich mag deinen Nick.. °g° Ist mal was anderes.. Aber du hättest es komisch gefunden, wenn niemand reingeplatzt wäre? Nun, irgendwann mach ich das vielleicht mal so.^^ Dann müsst ihr alle überrascht sein. :D_

_@ Goldmond: Tut mir leid, dass ich deine, am Bildschirm klebende, Nase so schnell ins kalte Wasser befördert hab. :D Aber ich konnte einfach nicht weiter machen. Ging nicht. Schließlich kann Siané nicht einfach zu so einer werden, wenn sie doch vorher noch sooooo verklemmt ist. :D_

_Und was mit den anderen ist.. Nun, abwarten^^_

_@ Shelley: Ja, genialer Tippfehler, gell? Nicht zu glauben.. Das passiert aber auch nur mir. Nebenbei hab ich es berichtigt!!! :D Man, ich weiß noch, dass ich irgendwann mal Haxe statt Hexe geschrieben hatte, aber das war mir wenigstens aufgefallen. :o) Hoffentlich ist in diesem Teil nicht wieder so ein Brüller.^^_

_Ach ja.. Schade, dass ich das Alter erst jetzt erfahre. Aber ich lass es nun so. Ist hoffentlich okay. Ich hab keinerlei Bücher zum Film gelesen. Daher wusste ich das nicht. Aber ich denke, sein Alter kommt eh nicht wieder zu sprechen. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass er einige Jährchen älter als Siané ist, ja? :D_

_Rachen für Gimli? Hmm.. Vielleicht. Da muss ich mir noch was gutes ausdenken.^^_

_@ Nenime: Ja, Fragen über Fragen. Kann ich alle nicht beantworten. Aber mit dem Elben wird Alés sich wohl nicht prügeln. Würde eh nur den Kürzeren ziehen. :D_

_@ Meldis: Hey, wenn du nicht bald mit deinem neuen Teil kommst, hab ich dich noch mal überholt.^^ Wir wollen doch alle wissen, wie es weiter geht.^^_

_@ leve-chan: Hey, dich kenn ich noch nicht, oder? °knuddel° Ich liebe es, wenn ich Reviews von neuen Leuten bekomme. °freu°_

_@ Leahna: Alés tut dir leid? Nun, für ihn finden wir schon was.. Denke ich.. Vielleicht am Ende? Oder so? Vielleicht ne Elbin aus Bruchtal? Ansonsten schenken wir ihm nen Hund. :D_

_@ Lady Whight: Du hast Mitleid mit den beiden? Nun, mit Maeglin vielleicht. Aber Mat darf ruhig bis Bruchtal laufen. So, wie er mit Frauen umgeht.^^_

_@ Selena: Welche Kekse hab ich gegessen? °lol° Gar keine. Bei Chap 18 hab ich tatsächlich keine gegessen. Ich war so fixiert auf diesen Lime Teil, dass ich nichts essen konnte. °ggg°_

_@ feanen: Vielen lieben Dank für deine Nachricht.^^ °knuddel°_


	20. Auf nach Bruchtal

Herz zu erobern

_Auf nach Bruchtal_

_A/N: Ui, ui, ui.. Wieder sooo viel Feedback von euch. °große Augen bekomm° °sabber° °mehr will° Wow.. Ihr seid zu gut zu mir.^^_

_Disclaimer: Dumm di dumm.. Disclaimer? Was ist das? :D Kenn ich nicht. Mag ich nicht. ;) Aber ich weiß durch ein paar ominöse Quellen, dass sich ein Chapter vorher ein solcher befinden soll. °drauf zeig° Na gucke mal da.. :D Dann muss ich es ja nicht noch mal schreiben. °ggg°_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

_Auf nach Bruchtal_

Verschlafen blinzelte Maeglin der Sonne entgegen. Sie musste gerade erst aufgegangen sein. Mühselig richtete sich das blonde Mädchen auf und suchte nach ihrem Begleiter. Ihr Kopf hatte die ganze Nacht in seinem Schoß gelegen. Und nun, nachdem sie auf dem harten Boden erwacht war, vermisste sie die Wärme seines Körpers ein bisschen. _‚Hmm.. Wo er wohl wieder ist?'_ Verschwommen sah sie die Landschaft vor sich. Seufzend rieb sie sich die Augen. _‚Was gäbe ich nun für mein warmes Bett und ein schönes Frühstück..'_

Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken zuende führen konnte, sah sie in den naheliegenden Büschen eine Bewegung. _‚Was macht der Kerl da denn wieder?'_ Vor sich hin murrend stand sie endgültig auf. Langsam ging sie auf die Sträucher zu. Schon wieder bewegten sie sich und raschelten. Maelin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _‚Will er mich schon wieder erschrecken? Ich fasse es nicht..'_

Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Blätter auseinander und erstarrte. Zwei leuchtend gelbe Augen blickten sie an. Die Sonne spiegelte sich gefährlich in ihnen, als das Tier sie begann anzuknurren. Sie schluckte und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. _‚Ein Wolf.. Oh nein..'_ Zu ihrem eigenen Erschrecken kamen noch zwei andere aus dem Dickicht und sahen sie mit gefletschten Zähnen an.

_‚Hilfe, Hilfe, Hilfe.. Wo ist dieser Kerl, wenn man ihn braucht???'_ Sie wollte wegrennen, zurück zum Lager laufen und hoffen, dass Mat wieder da war. Doch sie fiel über einen der vielen Steine, die um sie herum lagen. Zitternd kroch sie ein paar Meter zurück, immer den Blick auf die drei Wölfe gerichtet. Sie kamen ihr nicht nach, aber sie sahen noch immer so aus, als würden sie sich gleich auf sie stürzen..

„M.. M.. M – M.." Kein vernünftiger Laut wollte aus ihrer Kehle kommen. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Mit großen Augen sah sie die drei großen, grauen Tiere an. Sie knurrten immer noch gefährlich. Innerlich betete sie, dass sich die Wölfe ihr nicht annähern würden. Doch einen Moment später sah sie, dass ihr Wunsch nicht erhört worden war. Der größte der Wölfe kam mit bleckenden Zähnen einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„MMMMMaaaaaaaaattttttttt!!!!!!!!!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und laut. Endlich hatte sich die Angst, die sich in ihrem Inneren gestaut hatte, gelöst. Ihre gellende Stimme konnte man noch weit entfernt hören und die Wölfe gingen instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Maeglins sah immer noch ängstlich auf die Tiere. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre Hände hätten dasselbe getan, wenn sie diese nicht zu einer Faust geballt hätte.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie nun den braunen Schopf Mats sehen würde. Aber da war nichts. Sie stieß einen bitterlichen Ton aus und blickte wieder zu den drei Wölfen_. ‚Eigentlich hätten sie mich schon längst in Stücke reißen können...'_ Doch die drei standen einfach nur da. Zwar furchteinflößend, aber sie strahlten auch etwas anmutiges und starkes aus.

Es raschelte wieder in den Büschen und Maeglin zuckte zusammen. Das waren doch nicht noch mehr Wölfe? Sie blinzelte mehrere Male, als sie die männliche Gestalt erkannte, die hinter den drei Tieren hervortrat. _‚Das ist nicht wahr..'_ Stumm formte sie mit den Lippen seine Namen und er deutete ihr mit der Hand, ruhig zu bleiben. Die Wölfe hatten sich noch nicht zu ihm umgedreht. Maeglin fragte sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht gewittert hatten. Sie mussten ihn einfach bemerkt haben.

Er kam noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und blieb zwischen den Wölfen stehen. Erst da erblickte Maeglin wieder das Amulett in Form eines Wolfkopfes, dass um seinen Hals hing. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er ging einfach an den Tieren vorbei und half ihr, aufzustehen.

„Du hättest nicht so schreien sollen. Du verschreckst die Armen noch.." Sie blinzelte wieder. Was sagte er da? SIE erschreckte die TIERE??? Was dachte er sich denn? Sie selbst hatte sich zu Tode erschreckt.

„Hmpf.." Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm als erstes an den Kopf werfen wollte, als sich die Wölfe auf sie zu bewegten. Mit einem weiteren Schrei sprang sie auf Mat zu und klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest. Das er überrascht die Augen aufriss sah sich nicht, da sie ihr Gesicht in die Beuge zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter versteckte.

„Illana.. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du nicht herkommen sollst. Geh mit deinen Kleinen zurück.." Maeglin öffnete überrascht die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf über ihre Schulter. Mats sanfte Stimme hatte sie überrascht. Doch besonders der Name, den er benutzt hatte, verwirrte sie. Ungläubig sah sie, wie die Wölfe sich umdrehten und zurück in den Büschen verschwanden, die den Weg in ein kleines Waldstück verbargen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu Mat, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte. Sie nickte ihm kurz erleichtert zu, als sie bemerkte, wie nah sie sich an seinem Körper befand.

„He, Au.. Das tat weh.." Sich die Hände klopfend, ging sie zurück zum Lager. Mat blieb verdattert zurück. Sie hatte ihm einfach eins mit der Faust über den Schädel gebraten. Und mit was für einer Kraft. Beleidigt rieb er sich den lädierten Hinterkopf und stapfte hinter ihr her.

„Wofür, wenn ich fragen darf, war das denn??" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie gerade ihre Tasche auf den Rücken nahm. Sie sah wütend aus.

„Warum wohl? Was fällt dir ein, mich so anzufassen????? Lüstling." Mat blinzelte verwirrt? Er? Sie angefasst? Was sollte das denn nun?

„ICH? Moment mal. DU hast dich doch an MEINEN Hals geschmissen." Er nahm seine Tasche und ging ihr nach. Sie antwortete nur mit einem genervten _‚tz'_. Er ließ entmutigt die Schultern hängen. Was sollte er nur von diesem Mädchen halten?

Maeglin allerdings stellte sich dieselbe Frage. Was sollte sie nur von ihm halten? Die Wölfe waren seinen Worten gefolgt. Er hatte dem einen sogar anscheinend einen Namen gegeben. Sie war verblüfft. _‚Wie ist so was nur möglich???'_ Unschlüssig ob sie ihn fragen sollte, sah sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Doch bei seinem Anblick entschied sie sich dagegen. Er rieb sich immer noch den Kopf und hatte ein saures Gesicht aufgesetzt. _‚Vielleicht hätte ich ihm keine runterhauen sollen. Ich war es ja eigentlich..'_ Seufzend und in Gedanken versunken setzte sie ihren Weg mit ihm fort. Irgendwann bekam sie schon noch die Möglichkeit, ihn zu fragen.

--------*°*---------

Sein Blick durchbohrte sie förmlich. Seine azurblauen Augen sahen sie so durchdringend an, dass sie am liebsten weggesehen hätte. Doch sie erwiderte scheu seinen Blick. Sie sah die Besorgnis in seinen Augen. Und es tat ihr leid. Leid, dass sie es ihm nicht früher gesagt hatte. Als sie den Schmerz gespürt hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn in gewisser Weise enttäuscht zu haben.

„Tut mir leid.." Sie senkte ihr Haupt und betrachtete das saftige Gras unter ihren Füßen. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht. Wieso hatte sie es mal wieder alles für sich behalten wollen? Nur, weil sie es schon immer so getan hatte? Konnte sie nicht einfach ihre alten Angewohnheiten loslassen?

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?" Er hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an und zwang sie, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich.. Weil ich es dir nicht gesagt habe." Sie versuchte sich von seinem Blick zu lösen, doch er hielt sie erbarmungslos fest.

„Wenn es dir leid tut, warum hast du dann vorher nichts gesagt?" Siané wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch er sprach einfach weiter. „Komm, wir gehen besser und behandeln deine Wunde. Gandalf wollte sowieso mit dir reden." Sie stolperte ihm hinterher. Sein Griff war kräftig um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen. Es tat weh. Und doch sagte sie nichts. Sie schien ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Im Vorbeigehen sah Gimli sie noch einmal entschuldigend an. Sie versuchte ihm zuzulächeln. Versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass es in Ordnung war. Denn sie wusste selbst, dass der Zwerg das Richtige getan hatte.

Legolas sagte den Weg bis zum Lager nichts mehr zu ihr. Es schien ihr, als sei er in Gedanken versunken. _‚Was er wohl jetzt von mir denkt?'_ Sie seufzte leise auf. _‚Das ist wieder so typisch für mich..'_ Traurig sah sie wieder nach unten. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich mit jemandem über ihre Probleme gesprochen. Ihr Vater konnte ihr meistens nicht helfen, Maeglin war nur zu gebrauchen, wenn es um ‚Liebesprobleme' ging und Alés war zu selten da gewesen um ihr einen Rat zu geben. _‚Alés.. Mein nächstes Problem..'_ Wieder seufzte sie. _‚Das auch immer alles auf einmal passieren muss..'_

„Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja. Siané, setz dich zu mir." Sie sah auf den lächelnden Zauberer herab. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen würde. Trotzdem ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung, ließ Legolas die beiden allein. Andererseits hatte sie es sich gedacht. Hatte er ja auf dem Weg hierher schon nicht mit ihr gesprochen.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war." Gandalf sah sie ausdruckslos an. Ihr Haupt hatte sie gesenkt und ihre Augen wirkten nachdenklich und verängstigt.

„Warum denkst du das?" Sie sah in sein großväterliches Gesicht, dass einsichtig und verständnisvoll schien. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Weil es sich falsch angefühlt hat." Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an.

„Dann ist es gut. Wenn du es einsiehst, bist du noch nicht vom Pfad des Guten abgekommen." Sie erschrak ein wenig. _‚Kann man so einfach auf den falschen Weg gelangen?'_ Sie schwieg. Es dauerte nicht lange, da sprach der alte Zauberer weiter. „Wie hat es sich angefühlt? Beschreibe es mir. Denn noch nie in meinem langen Leben, sah ich ein Kind einen solchen Zauber wirken. Er ist verboten musst du wissen.. Und das aus gutem Grund." Sie schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich trocken an. _‚Verboten? Warum er wohl verboten ist?'_

„Es war kalt. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit so kalt angefühlt. Kein Gefühl war da. Nur eine kalte Leere.." Sie stockte kurz, als sie an den Angriff zurück dachte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich mein Leben außerhalb abspielen. Die glühenden, pulsierenden Stränge vor mir waren so lebensspendend." Sie sah Gandalf kurz an und sprach dann weiter. „Ich hatte so einen Hass auf sie..." 

Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Gandalf schien über etwas nachzudenken. Vielleicht war er auch nur beunruhigt über ihre Worte. Sie ließ ihren Blick ein wenig über das Lager schweifen. Schnell hatte sie die Person gefunden, nach der sie gesucht hatte. Legolas stand neben Aragorn, sagte ihm etwas. Er deutete auf seinen Unterarm, gestikulierte und schien unheimlich besorgt. Siané überkam sofort das ungute Gefühl, dass die beiden über sie sprachen.

--------*°*---------

„Du konntest deine Gefühle auch schon einmal besser verbergen, Mellon." Legolas hatte Siané gerade bei Gandalf gelassen, als er auf Aragorn stieß. Es stimmte, er war enttäuscht und besorgt. Aber konnte man ihm das so sehr ansehen? Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Aragorn ihn schon lange kannte?

„Manchmal denke ich, dass ich euch Menschen nie verstehen werde." Legolas seufzte und legt kurz seine Hand über die Augen. So entging ihm auch das amüsierte Lächeln seines Freundes, dass dieser nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Aragorn sah es nur allzu gern, wenn das junge Mädchen den stolzen Elben mal wieder zur Verzweiflung brachte, ohne es zu merken.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden, ihr klar machen, dass sie sich dir anvertrauen kann." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch Legolas ließ nur ein frustriertes Seufzen vernehmen.

„Weißt du.. Sie hat eine lange Verletzung auf dem Arm." Er stoppte kurz und zeigte auf seinen Unterarm. Er deutete kurz die Wunde an und sprach dann weiter. „Sie hätte es mir sagen können. Das müsste sie doch wissen. Sie.. Sie verschließt sich so sehr.." Langsam ließ er sich auf einen naheliegenden Stein sinken und sah zu seinem Freund auf.

„Legolas, ich verstehe nicht, was du hast." Schmunzelnd hockte sich Aragorn vor den Elben und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Was ich habe? Nun, in einem Moment zeigt sie endlich einmal ihre Gefühle, im anderen zieht sie sich zurück. Man muss Angst haben, etwas bei ihr falsch zu machen.." Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche und sah Aragorn leicht sauer an, als dieser begann zu lachen.

„Mein Freund, du erstaunst mich. Sonst bist du immer Herr der Lage. Und nun verstört dich ein kleines Menschenmädchen? Sei doch über ihre Entwicklung glücklich!" Legolas blickte auf. Glücklich? Über ihre Entwicklung? Wie sollte er? Immerhin drang er kaum zu ihr durch. Fragend sah er den vor ihm knienden König an. Dieser lächelte immer noch.

„Siehst du es denn nicht? Siané ist damals in Teslon bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot geworden, wusste nicht wo sie hinschauen sollte und benahm sich auffallend nervös in deiner Gegenwart. Inzwischen hat sie sich doch gebessert. Sei nicht so hektisch, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art." Wieder legte er dem Elben seine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieses Mal schienen seine Worte eine Wirkung gehabt zu haben. Die Miene des Elben hellte sich auf und er nickte Aragorn einsichtig zu. Langsam stand er auf.

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich werde mich am besten um ihre Wunde kümmern." Aragorn sprach noch ein leises _‚tu das'_, als Legolas sich zu den Taschen begab und nach Kräutern suchte. Er folgte dem Elben mit den Augen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er erkannte seinen Freund kaum wieder. Aber es war gut so. Legolas lächelte mehr als früher.. Viel mehr.

Etwas weiter entfernt saßen Gandalf und Siané immer noch schweigend nebeneinander. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihrem Magen auf. Worüber dachte der Zauberer bloß solange nach? Vielleicht legte er sich gerade seine Worte für eine gehörige Standpauke zurecht.. Oder er überlegte, wie man sie am besten bestrafen konnte.. Oder vielleicht. _‚Nein, denk nicht weiter..'_ Sie schalt sich selbst, als sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle trocken wurde. Gandalf würde ihr helfen.. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Hast du Nebenwirkungen gespürt?" Siané erschrak fürchterlich, als Gandalf wieder die Stille durchschnitt. Sie hatte irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet.

„N- Nein.. Ich denke nicht. Mir ging es gut." Sie überlegte krampfhaft. Aber sie hatte in den Nächten keinerlei Kälteerscheinungen gehabt. Auch keine Übelkeit oder Schwindel. Es war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Bis auf den Traum.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, warum der Zauber verboten ist." Er sah sie an, wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sie nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „Der Zauber ist sehr mächtig. Niemand kann ihn richtig lenken. Denn eigentlich löscht er alles aus, was in sein Licht fällt. Dein Hass hat ihn hervorgerufen, aber deine Angst um uns, hat uns gerettet." Sie atmete laut aus. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihre Luft angehalten hatte. Doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst eine Frage stellen. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand und erzählte dann weiter.

„Manchmal kann man den Zauber nicht kontrollieren. Besonders nicht, wenn man so von Hass erfüllt ist. Der Zauber, den du gewirkt hast, war dämonischer Herkunft. Jemand mit noch mehr Macht, könnte schlimmen Schaden damit anrichten. Dämonen hätten die Möglichkeit, eine Person damit regelrecht aus der Welt zu reißen." Er stockte kurz, als er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht verstand. Er überlegte einen Moment. Wie konnte er es ihr nur verständlich machen?

„Stell es dir so vor: Du bist nun 20 Jahre alt. In dieser Zeit hast du jede Menge Dinge zerstört oder erschaffen. Vielleicht hast du eine Vase aus dem Schloss zerschlagen und ein Bild gezeichnet, dass nun an der Wand in eurem Haus hängt.

Wenn nun ein Dämon mit großer Macht diesen Zauber wirkt, stirbst du nicht nur. Nein, du wirst aus der Welt geholt. Es ist so, als wärest du nie geboren worden. Die kaputte Vase würde wieder existieren und das Bild wäre nie von dir gezeichnet worden.

Hast du das soweit verstanden?" Siané nickte zaghaft. Was den einen Zauber anging, hatte sie alles verstanden. Auch, warum er verboten war. Wer weiß, was man damit alles anrichten konnte.

„Gut, dann werde ich nun fortfahren.

Dein Hass hat dich zu diesem Zauber verleitet. Aber dieser Zauber kann von Dämonen gespürt werden. Sie werden dich suchen." Ihre Augen wurden groß. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte sie ihre Hand um ihren Unterarm.

„Was heißt das? Sie werden mich suchen?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und ängstlich.

„Das bedeutet, dass dieser Zauber von den Dämonen geschaffen wurde. Sie leben nicht in unserer Welt. Sie können mit Personen, die die Macht lenken können, Kontakt aufnehmen. So etwas geschieht über Spiegel oder Träume. Wenn sie eine willige Person gefunden haben, können sie sich mir diesen verbinden. Ihre Macht wird größer und wenn sie genug davon gesammelt haben, können sie in unsere Welt eindringen.

Seien wir dankbar, dass dies noch nicht einmal geschehen ist. Aber wir wissen, dass es eine solche Dämonenwelt gibt. Sie können uns verletzen oder gar töten. Sie quälen uns solange, bis wir ihnen unsere Macht geben.

Es gibt etliche Berichte darüber. Daher bitte ich dich, Kind. Sage es mir, wenn du eigenartige Träume hast. Das ist sehr wichtig." Siané wollte gerade den Mund zu einer Antwort öffnen, als Legolas sich zu ihnen gesellte. Sie schluckte ihren Satz herunter und sah den Elben an, der sich vor sie kniete und ihre Hand in die seine nahm.

„Ich kümmere mich nur eben um deine Verletzung. Sprecht ruhig weiter." Mit einer flinken Bewegung zog er ihren Ärmel nach oben. Er war geschickt. Der Stoff ihres Kleides berührte nicht einmal das verbrannte Fleisch. Als sie feuerrote Stelle sichtbar wurde, erwiderte sie Gandalfs fragenden Blick. Er sah besorgt aus. Nein, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Verängstigt.

„Er hat dich also schon gefunden.."

„Er?" Legolas sah irritiert von Siané zu Gandalf. Der Zauberer wirkte verunsichert, etwas, dass der Elb noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Und seine Geliebte kam ihm so hilflos vor.

„Mädchen, erzähl mir was passiert ist. Und lasse nichts aus. Keinen einzigen Moment." Sie nickte zögernd. Langsam begann sie ihren Traum zu umschreiben. Alles, was sie noch wusste, schien so irreal zu sein. Aber das brennende Gefühl auf ihrem Arm, belehrte sie eines besseren. Erstrecht jetzt, wo Legolas mit einer Flüssigkeit vorsichtig über die Stelle rieb, sah sie das flammende Schwert wieder direkt vor Augen.

Gandalf hörte ihr bis zum Ende zu. Auch Maeglin hatte sie erwähnt. Am liebsten hätte sie den Part ausgelassen, in dem die Gestalt ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ihre Schuld war. Dass sie ihn angelockt hatte. Aber dann entschied sie sich doch dagegen.

Sie spürte auch, wie Legolas sich immer mehr versteifte, als er ihrer Geschichte lauschte. War er sauer auf sie? Sie hoffte nicht.

„Er scheint mehr Macht als gewöhnlich zu haben." Gandalf hatte wieder ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aufgelegt und schwieg. Unsicher betrachtete sie Legolas, der inzwischen ihren Arm leicht verbunden hatte, aber immer noch vor ihr saß. Er lächelte ihr zu, als er ihr besorgtes Gesicht sah. Liebevoll strich er mit dem Handrücken ihre Wange entlang. Etwas beruhigt schloss sie die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, welches sich durch seine sanfte Berührung in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

„Wir werden weiter reiten." Siané öffnete ruckartig ihre Augen, als sie wieder die Stimme des Zauberers vernahm. Fragend sah sie ihn an und auch Legolas schien über die plötzliche Hektik überrascht. „Wenn wir schnell reiten, können wir in vier Tagen in Bruchtal sein. Noch heute können wir Isengart hinter uns lassen. Des Nachts werden wir deine Träume überwachen. Legolas.." Der Elb sah ihn an. „Du wirst sie, wenn sie einschläft, bei dem kleinsten Verdacht auf einen Alptraum wecken. Wenn wir erst mal im Schutz Bruchtals sind, können wir eine Lösung finden. Der Zauber Bruchtals wird dem Dämonen ihre Träume versperren." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die beiden und scheuchte die anderen auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ihr Lager abgebrochen und saßen auf ihren Pferden.

Siané konnte es nicht fassen. Noch am gestrigen Abend hatten Gandalf und Aragorn darüber gesprochen, dass sie in normalem Tempo nach Bruchtal reisen würden. Schon allein, um Sianés Schulterverletzung zu schonen. Und nun dieser plötzliche Aufbruch. Sie wusste, dass auch dies nur zu ihrer Sicherheit war. Aber es verängstigte sie. Die Angst, die sie in den Augen Gandalfs gesehen hatte, ließ sie langsam das Ausmaß der ganzen Situation begreifen, in der sie sich befand. Aber wie war sie da noch hineingeraten? Wäre das auch passiert, wenn sie sich damals nicht für das längere Arbeiten während der Festlichkeiten angemeldet hätte? Wahrscheinlich schon. Sie seufzte leise, als Legolas Arod in Bewegung setzte. Wie hatte Tari immer gesagt? Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen.

--------*°*---------

Der Tag neigte sich wieder dem Ende entgegen. Die Schatten hüllten die Landschaft ein und ließen ein gruseliges Bild vor Maeglins Augen entstehen. Sie mussten sich in der Nähe eines Sumpfes befinden, denn seit geraumer Zeit konnte sie die Bildung von Bodennebel erkennen. Inzwischen war dieser schon so dicht, dass sie ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie hier noch verrückt werden. Außerdem sprach Mat schon den ganzen Tag nicht mit ihr. Ob er ihr die Kopfnuss noch immer übel nahm?

Sie hatte sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen lassen, so dass Mat gezwungenermaßen sein Tempo verringern musste. Sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und müde. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf dem Boden niedergelassen und ihre Augen geschlossen.

Sie spürte, wie die Müdigkeit immer mehr in ihr hochstieg. Nur für einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen. Und übersah prompt eine, auf dem Weg liegende, Wurzel. Sie strauchelte und wäre beinah gestürzt, als sie Mats festen Griff um sich spürte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie weiter.

„Danke.." Sie sah auf ihre Hände. Seine war ganz warm, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen. 

„Mach das nächste Mal einfach deine schönen Augen auf." Sein Satz hatte einen leicht bissigen Klang. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich eine Last für ihn war. Aber sie war ihm dankbar, dass er auf sie achtete. Vielleicht würde sie es ihm irgendwann einmal danken. Irgendwann, wenn er sich mal nicht so daneben benehmen würde.

Sie schmunzelte. Ob er wohl wirklich so ein Herzensbrecher war? Vielleicht war das auch nur ein armseliger Trick um Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Oh ja, das konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. Er hatte in ihren Augen, auch wenn er älter war als sie, etwas kindliches an sich.

Aber auch etwas mysteriöses. Das musste sie schon zugeben.

„Erzählst du mir, warum dich die Wölfe verstanden haben?" Mat blieb abrupt stehen, als sie ihre Frage gestellt hatte. Sie bereute es schon ihn darauf angesprochen zu haben, als sie den wahren Grund seines Stopps sah. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _‚Wenn man davon spricht..'_ Vor ihr stand ein großer, schlanker Wolf, der den Kopf leicht auf die Seite gelegt hatte. Maeglin öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Die Geste sah unglaublich menschlich aus.

„Wir rasten hier." Sie blinzelte, als sie Mats Worte wahrnahm.

„Jetzt? Aber es ist doch noch ein wenig hell." Sie blickte zum Horizont. Der Himmel war dort noch immer ein wenig in orangenes Licht getaucht. Auch die ersten Sterne konnte man erkennen, die ihnen ihren Weg sicher erhellen würden.

„Ja, wir rasten hier. Es ist ungefährlich. Und auch ich möchte einmal schlafen." Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Dann muss ich aufbleiben?" Er lachte zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du den Schlaf noch dringender brauchst, als ich. Illana wird hier bleiben. Und ein paar Wölfe ihres Stammes sind in der Nähe. Wir sind sicher." Er suchte sich eine Stelle am Boden aus und legte sich hin. Maeglin stand jedoch unschlüssig auf der Stelle. Die Wölfin sah sie mit großen Augen an. Und obwohl sie ihre Zähne nicht zeigte, fühlte sich Maeglin kein bisschen wohl. Langsam ging sie zu Mat hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig tippte sie ihn an.

„Was denn noch?" Er linste sie mit einem Auge an und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er ihr verstörtes Gesicht sah.

„Ich hab Angst."

„Vor ihnen brauchst du keine Angst haben. Vertrau mir einfach." Er schloss müde die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, als er Maeglins erschrockenes Hochfahren neben sich bemerkte. Illana war zu ihnen getreten und legte sich nun gegen Mats Kopf.

„Ich.. Ich such mir irgendwo einen Baum." Maeglin wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als sie wieder Mats Hand an ihrer fühlte. Sie sah ihn an. Sie war froh, dass er nicht wieder sein Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. Das Grinsen, dass sich über alles lustig zu machen schien.

„Komm ruhig her. Sie tut dir nichts. Ich kenne sie schon lange. Außerdem ist ihr Fell warm." Unsicher ließ sie sich von Mat auf den Boden ziehen. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, als sie das wuschelige Fell an ihrem Kopf spürte. Der Wölfin schien es wirklich nichts auszumachen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig.

„Ich hab trotzdem noch Angst." Mat lächelte und strich ihr durchs Haar. Überrascht von seiner Geste lächelte sie zurück. Schutzsuchend legte sie ihren Kopf an Mats Oberkörper. Er würde sie schon beschützen...

--------*°*---------

Langsam ging Siané die wunderschöne Wiese entlang. Der Himmel war blau und nur ein paar Schäfchenwolken zogen vorüber. Die Sonne erhellte ihr Gesicht und sie fühlte sich unglaublich leicht. Das weiche Gras zwischen ihren nackten Zehen kitzelte sie ein wenig. Sie kicherte. Sie glaubte, fliegen zu können.

Lachend breitete sie die Arme aus und streckte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen. Die Vögel um sie herum sangen. Es war so ein wunderschönes Gefühl. _‚Wenn Legolas doch nun auch hier wäre..'_ Sie sah sich um. Wo sie auch hinblickte erstreckte sich die Wiese. Sie begann zu laufen. Es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl. Das lebendige Gras, dass unter jedem ihrer Schritte knackte..

Sie blieb stehen.. Knackendes Gras? Sie sah nach unten. Das grüne Gras zerbrach unter jedem ihrer Schritte. _‚Oh nein.. Nicht das..'_ Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Mund und ging weiter. Das Gras knirschte und zerfiel, als sie es berührte. _‚Knochengras..'_

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an das erste Mal, als sie sich auf einem Friedhof in Teslon befand. Eine ihrer Nachbarinnen war gestorben. Die unheimliche Stimmung konnte sie so schnell nicht wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen. Und auch nicht das Gras, dass die Gräber bedeckte. Gras, dass so lebendig aussah. Doch es wuchs nur auf Friedhöfen. Dort, wo die Körper der Toten begraben waren. Wo das Gras nie so lebendig sein würde, wie auf der restlichen Welt.

Sie zitterte, als sie auf dem Feld von Knochengras wandelte. Sie wusste, dass dies ein Traum war. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht aufwachen.. Ängstlich sah sie zum Himmel, an dem sich dunkle Wolken auftürmten. Immer schneller färbte sich das Blau zu einem tiefen Schwarz. Solange, bis nur noch Schatten das große Feld bedeckten.

„Du dachtest, dass du mir entkommen kannst?" Vor ihr flammte ein Schwert auf und sie spürte, wie sich der tödliche Blick des Dämons in sie bohrte.

„Nein.. Geh weg.." Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. Doch die Gestalt kam auf sie zu.

„Dummes Kind. Du musst schlafen und egal, wie lange du dies herauszögerst, irgendwann wirst du wieder in meine Welt fallen. Ich warte gern auf dich. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Junges Blut ist mir immer willkommen." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine kalten, knochigen Hände und in seinen Augen schossen wieder Flammen in die Höhe. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff. Sie schrie. Doch er ließ sie nicht los. Er rüttelte sie, schüttelte sie durch. Bis sie die Augen öffnete.

Schwer atmend fand sie sich in ihrem Lager wieder. Sie waren nun schon zwei Tage geritten und sie hatte versucht, soviel Schlaf zu meiden, wie es möglich war. Nun sah sie sich Legolas gegenüber, der sich besorgt über sie gebeugt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Melamin?" Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Langsam nickte sie auf seine Frage hin.

„Hab wieder von ihm geträumt. Hältst du mich wach?" Er lächelte sie an.

„Du solltest lieber versuchen zu schlafen. Du brauchst das. Ich passe auch auf dich auf." Behutsam fuhr er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

„Nein, ich will nicht. Ich möchte nicht schlafen." Gutmütig nickte er. Sah er doch den ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Wie sollte er ihr da einen Wunsch abschlagen?

„Komm, leg dich zu mir." Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie zu sich auf die Decke. Er lag auf der Seite und sah sie an. Sie tat es ihm nach und wiederstand dem Versuch zum wiederholten Male in seinen Augen zu versinken.

„Erzähl mir etwas von Düsterwald." Er war überrascht. Zwar hatte er inzwischen gemerkt, dass viele Dinge sie interessierten. Aber dass sie in einer solchen Situation davon hören wollte.. Nun, es gefielt ihm und so begann er, von den Tieren, Bäumen und Elben seiner Heimat zu erzählen. Über den mystischen Hauch des Waldes und den wunderschönes Festen. Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen aufhellten und er verspürte den Wunsch, ihr all das zu zeigen.

„Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich es schon mal gesehen. So, wie du es beschreibst." Er blinzelte überrascht. Hatte sie etwa?

„Ich habe dir davon erzählt. Als du verletzt und ohnmächtig warst."

„Dann habe ich deshalb von diesem wunderschönen Ort geträumt." Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Atmosphäre erinnern, die sie beruhigt und verzaubert hatte.

„Ich habe dich im Arm gehalten und dir meine Heimat beschrieben. Aber ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass du sie vor dir siehst." Entzückt berührte er wieder ihre Wange und tupfte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten?" Sie lächelte glücklich bei der Vorstellung.

Legolas legte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und in seinen Augen glitzerte es amüsiert auf. „Nun, nicht die ganze Zeit." Er grinste.

Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Siané nach, doch dann fiel ihr siedensheiß der Vorfall wieder ein. Sie hatte sich ja übergeben.. Beschämt drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Nun machte sich Legolas doch tatsächlich darüber lustig. Reichte es denn nicht, wenn es ihr sowieso schon peinlich war?

„Bald wird die Sonne wieder aufgehen. Dann reiten wir weiter. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bald sind deine Träume sicher. Zumindest fürs Erste." Sie sah ihn wieder an, die leichte Röte war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich hast du recht."

„Vertrau uns einfach. Wir beschützen dich. Ich lasse dich nicht allein." Behutsam nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie etwas näher an sich. Sie musste seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren. Aber genau das wollte er. Sie sollte spüren, dass sie ihm eine Menge bedeutete.

Sie verbrachten noch den Rest der Nacht in den Armen des anderen. Er hatte Siané nicht einmal einschlafen lassen und sie war ihm dankbar. Als das erste Rot des Morgen den Himmel küsste, brachen sie ihr Lager ab. Bald ritten sie wieder Richtung Bruchtal.

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

_So, entschuldigt dass meine Geschichte so lange nicht fortgesetzt wurde. Aber ich hatte irgendwie nicht die Laune, um weiter zu schreiben. Ja, Männer können einen wirklich davon abhalten. =/_

_Seid mir also nicht böse, ja?_

_Dies war also Teil 20. Ihr könnt euch denken, dass es nächstes Mal in Bruchtal weiter geht? :D Wie auch immer, ich wollte unbedingt Teil 20 vor meinem 20ten Geburtstag fertig haben. Da ich nun noch eine Stunde Zeit habe, gehe ich nicht mehr auf die Kommentare ein. Jeder, der mir eine Mail geschrieben hat, bekommt die auch 100% noch beantwortet. Ansonsten lasst mich eben noch_

_Amilang, Toyo, Laith, Dimfalathiel, Kimberly, felja, Meldis, feanen, Asahi, Shelley, leve-chan, BlackPearl, Leahna, Claudia, Lady Whight, Escalina, Himmelslied, Miss_Sixty, Cherry15, Aja-chan, Hana-chan, ADD02, Sister_of_Dragoon, Estel, Dragonbunny, Atap, Mira-chan und lucky_Ann danken.. °euch alle durchknuddel° Danke für eure Meinung und dem vielen Lob!!!_

_Ich liebe eure Reviews und Kommentare. Und nächstes Mal schreib ich auch wieder was dazu. Aber da ich am 29. April Geburstag hab und das in 1 Stunde ist, kann ich nichts genaues schreiben. Sorry. Sonst müsstet ihr noch mehr Tage auf den Teil warten. Und das wolltet ihr doch nicht, oder?_

_Also hoffe ich, euch nächstes Mal wieder zu sehen._

_Bye bye, eure Tig_

_Hab euch alle lieb.^^_


	21. Wieder vereint

Herz zu erobern 

_Wieder vereint_

_Disclaimer: Vergesst es. :D Siehe verschiedene vorherige Kapitel.^^_

A/N: Dieses Mal gehe ich auf ALLE Kommentare und Reviews ein. Danke noch mal für alle, die mir geschrieben haben. °knuddel°

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**__

_Wieder vereint_

Ihr weiterer Ritt dauerte länger, als von Gandalf angenommen. Nach seinen vorgesehenen drei Tagen hatten sie gerade einmal etwas über die Hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt. Siané schrieb sich die meiste Schuld dabei zu, denn sie war nicht in der Lage lange durchzuhalten. Alle versicherten ihr, dass sie ihr keinerlei Schuld zuwiesen, war es doch die Wunde an ihrer Schulter, die sie beeinträchtigte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie die Gefährten nur aufhielt.

Doch nach weiteren drei Tagen und ohne große Zwischenfälle, konnten sie am Horizont Bruchtal ausmachen. Siané war vor Legolas eingeschlafen und er hielt sie zärtlich im Arm fest, damit sie nicht herunter fallen konnte. Erst als es dämmerte und sie kurz vor dem Tor Bruchtals standen, weckte er sie.

Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen und stöhnte gequält auf, als sie spürte, dass sie sich immer noch auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes befanden. Sie rieb sich die Augen. _‚Sagte Gandalf nicht, dass wir schon lange da sein--'_ Sie brach ihren Gedanken ab, als sie voraus blickte. Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont und tauchte alles in ein goldenes, malerisches Licht. Die hellen Gebäude Bruchtals schimmerten im letzten Schein der Sonne. Sie strahlten eine wundervolle Wärme und Sicherheit aus. Siané blickte weiter auf das Bild, dass sich ihr bot. Die Bäume standen nun, da es Frühling war, in einem saftigen Grün. Außerdem leuchteten ihr von allen Seite bunte Pflanzen entgegen. Es schien so, als würden sie neugierig ihre Köpfe nach den Besuchern ausstrecken. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Sie hätte sich wohl auch gewundert, warum sie nicht erneut von dem Dämonen geträumt hatte, wenn sie nicht von der Schönheit Bruchtals abgelenkt gewesen wäre.

Ein leichter, angenehmer Wind wehte durch die Bäume. Es raschelte ein wenig, während sich die Blätter wie im Takt eines Tanzes bewegten. Siané wusste gar nicht, wo sie als nächstes hinschauen sollte. Sie war wie verzaubert.

Als Legolas sein Pferd durch das Tor lenkte und abstieg, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie er ihr eine Hand nach oben reichte. Sie sah wie gebannt auf den Bach, der leise rauschend in der Nähe vorbeifloss. Als sie nach oben sah und die vielen silbernen Wasserfälle entdeckte, stockte ihr der Atem. _‚So ein wundervoller Ort..'_ Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass Legolas mit den Fingern über ihren Handrücken strich. Langsam schenkte sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er hob sie von Arod herunter und lächelte über den erstaunten Glanz in den Augen seiner Geliebten. Ihr Blick schweifte noch immer von einem Punkt zum anderen.

„Mae govannen! Endlich seid ihr eingetroffen. Ihr werdet bereits erwartet." Siané drehte sich ein wenig und blickte zum Eingang der wunderschönen Häuser. Auf der vorletzten Stufe stand ein Elb. Sein goldenes Haar schimmerte im letzten Licht des Tages. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er sah noch jung aus, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er weitaus älter als Legolas war. Seine Augen strahlten die Weisheit von vielen Tausend Jahren aus.

„Mae govannen, Glorfindel." Legolas und Aragorn waren auf ihn zugetreten und deuteten eine knappe Verbeugung an.

„Folgt mir, lasst eure Pferde hier. Wie werden sie versorgen." Die anderen waren vom Pferd gestiegen, hatten Glorfindel begrüßt und warteten nur noch auf Siané. Diese hatte sich jedoch immer noch nicht ganz an den vielen Wundern Bruchtals satt gesehen. Auch den ihr unbekannten Elben hatte sie schon wieder aus dem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, drehte sie sich staunend langsam im Kreis. Die amüsierten Blicke bemerkte sie gar nicht. Erst, als sie jemand bei der Hand nahm, sah sie wieder zu den anderen. Legolas lächelte und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Mylord." Sie verharrte einen Moment und knickste vor Glorfindel. Dieser hieß sie Willkommen und schenkte ihr Lächeln. Einen Augenblick später schon, befanden sie sich im Hause Elronds. Auch hier  konnte Legolas ihre Hand nicht loslassen, da sie an der kleinsten Verzierung, jedem Bild und jedem Artefakt stehen blieb. Sanft zog er sie weiter hinter den anderen her, erntete dafür aber nur ein enttäuschtes Maulen. 

Ihre Augen huschten von einer Seite zur anderen. So wundervolle Gemälde gab es nicht im Schloss Teslons. Dabei hatte sie diese ja schon bewundert. Legolas zog sie aber gnadenlos hinter sich her. Sie war froh, als sie endlich stehen blieben und sie sich den Figuren auf den Schnitzereien an der Wand widmen konnte. Sie befreite sich von seiner Hand und schritt darauf zu. Fasziniert stand sie davor. Es war eine Kampfszene. Eigentlich etwas, dass Siané ungern betrachtete. Aber die Arbeit war so prächtig und aufwendig, dass sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

Legolas sah sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln an. Sie hatte Lord Elrond nicht einmal angesehen. Äußerst unhöflich. Aber er schien es amüsiert aufzunehmen. Außerdem erfüllte es ihn immer wieder mit stolz, dass viele Wesen von den alten Stücken in seinem Hause verzaubert wurden.

„Ich bin froh euch alle wiederzusehen. Eure Reise scheint beschwerlicher gewesen zu sein, als angenommen. Ich habe bereits ein wenig von eurer Situation gehört." Elrond blickte zu den Gefährten, die ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Alle, bis auf eine. Es amüsierte ihn immer noch.

„Seid mir alle herzlich willkommen. Bleibt, solange es euch beliebt oder eure Reise es zulässt. Aber nun lasst euch eure Zimmer zeigen. Ruht euch einen Moment aus und erfrischt euch. Ich hoffe, euch alle später beim Abendessen zu sehen." Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und stieg eine der vielen kleinen Treppen hinauf. Kurz darauf war er in einem Gang verschwunden.

Siané hatte nur mit einem Ohr zugehört, spürte aber nun wieder einen vertrauten Griff um ihre Hand. Ein paar Elbinnen waren auf sie zugetreten und schickten sich an, ihnen den Weg in ihre Gemächer zu zeigen. Legolas zog das staunende Mädchen wieder hinter sich her.

Es waren einige Gänge, die sie entlang gingen. Siané glaubte, den Weg zurück nicht allein finden zu können. Zig Mal bogen sie ab, bis sie vor einer Tür verharrten. 

„Mylady, dies ist ihr Gemach." Siané blinzelte verwirrt. Mylady? War sie soeben wirklich mit Mylady angesprochen worden?

Sie ließ sich hineingeleiten. Die sehr jung erscheinende Elbin lächelte ihr einmal zu und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Nach einem stillen Moment bemerkte sie, dass Legolas neben ihr stand. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab. Immer darauf bedacht, dass die anderen draußen auf dem Flur auf ihn warteten.

„Mein Gemach ist direkt gegenüber." Sie sah ihn irritiert und mit großen Augen an. Worauf mochte er anspielen? Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und verließ den Raum.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre löste. Hatte er sie ärgern und verwirren wollen? Oder hatte er mehr hinter seine Aussage gelegt? Sie tippte auf letzteres, was ihr ein ungewöhnlich starkes Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend bescherte.

Sie wollte gerade damit beginnen, ihr Zimmer genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Seufzend blickte sie von dem großen, weißen Bett mit den vielen Kissen, weg und rief _‚herein'_. Der Türknauf drehte sich und die Elbin, die ihr eben das Zimmer zugewiesen hatte, trat hinein. In den Händen trug sie viele weiße Handtücher und Seifen. Diese legte sie an einem großen, mit edlen Schnitzereien verzierten Arbeitstisch am Fenster ab und drehte sich lächelnd zu Siané um.

„Mae govannen, Mylady. Mein Name ist Helenwen. Ich bin eure Kammerzofe. Wann immer ihr etwas benötigt, sagt es mir nur. Sicher wollt ihr nach der langen Reise ein Bad nehmen. Kommt, folgt mir." Siané ging ihr schweigend ins Nebenzimmer nach. Der Raum war kleiner, als das Schlafgemach. Außerdem war er sowohl an den Wänden, als auch auf dem Boden mit hellen Fliesen ausgelegt. In der Mitte stand eine große, mit heißem Wasser gefüllte Wanne. Es musste angenehm sein, die wunderbare Wärme auf der Haut zu spüren.

An einer der vier Wänden stand ein großer, silberner Spiegel gelehnt, in dem Siané sich von oben bis unten hätte betrachten können. Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder, sich wundernd, wann sie ihn staunend geöffnet hatte.

„Mylady?" Siané zuckte zusammen. Wie lange hatte sie wohl starrend und staunend auf diesem Fleck gestanden?

„Oh nennt mich doch nicht ‚Mylady'. Ich heiße Siané." Helenwen sah sie verstört an.

„Aber Mylady, das kann ich doch nicht tun. Ihr seid doch die Verlobte des Prinzen. Es ist meinem Stand nicht zugesagt, euch nicht bei eurem rechtmäßigen Titel zu nennen." Sianés Augen weiteten sich. _‚Seid wann bin ich denn Legolas' Verlobte???? Wieso erfahre ich das zuletzt??'_

Doch sie wurde schnell aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Helenwen aus der Kleidung helfen wollte.

„W-- Was tut ihr denn da??" Entsetzt ging sie zwei Schritte von der Elbin fort.

„Euch natürlich helfen, Mylady."

„Also, erstens nennt mich endlich Siané und zweitens: Ich brauche keine Hilfe beim Baden." Bestimmt schob Siané Helenwen aus dem Badezimmer und Richtung Ausgang.

„Aber Mylady." Siané verdrehte die Augen.

„Merkt es euch. S-I-A-N-È... Siané.. Es ist ganz einfach. Und nun raus, ich mach das allein." Sie hatte die Tür geöffnet und schob die verdatterte Elbin hinaus.

„Aber."

„Schluss jetzt!! Raus hab ich gesagt." Helenwen zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zuflog und sie das einschnappen des Schlosses vernahm. Entrüstet ging sie zu ihrer üblichen Arbeit zurück. Noch nie hatte sie so jemanden getroffen. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie nicht mal Legolas bemerkte, der fragend und besorgt aus seinem Gemach hinaus geschaut hatte.

Siané selbst hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt und mit der Hand ihre Augen bedeckt. Sie seufzte. _‚Ich fass es einfach nicht. Mir beim Waschen helfen. Oh je.. Hoffentlich versucht sie es nicht noch einmal.'_ Missmutig stellte sie sich vor, wie sie die widerspenstige Elbin erneut aus dem Zimmer werfen würde. _‚Wahrscheinlich habe ich mal wieder gezeigt, wie unglaublich gut ich mich daneben benehmen kann..'_ Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zurück zu der großen Wanne, warf ihre Kleidung auf einen kleinen, hölzernen Hocker und stieg in die angenehme Wärme, die bald ihren ganzen Körper umgab.

--------*°*---------

Maeglin sah zum wiederholten Male zum Himmel. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Man sah nur noch einen kleinen Teil der Sonne, der stetig immer weiter hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Wie lange wanderten sie heute schon wieder? Mat hatte sie bei Sonnenaufgang geweckt. Sie sah noch immer die besorgten Augen vor sich, als sie langsam aus der Welt der Träume driftete.

„Mat, lass mich doch noch ein wenig schlafen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt auf die Beine.

„Wir müssen weiter. Wir werden verfolgt." Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Ihr Herz begann ängstlich immer schneller zu pochen. Flink packte sie ihre wenigen Dinge zusammen und brach mit ihm auf. Die Wölfin, die Mat am Abend zuvor ‚Illana' genannt hatte, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber das interessierte Maeglin in diesem Moment auch nicht. Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weiter.

Und nach diesem Aufbruch hatten sie nur einmal kurz gerastet. Mat hatte ihr ein paar Minuten gegeben, ihren Wasserschlauch zu füllen und etwas zu essen. Danach hatte er sie weiter gezogen. Er war nervös. Das konnte sie ihm ansehen. Mehrmals hatte sie versucht etwas über den Verfolger heraus zu bekommen. Aber er sagte, dass es besser für sie sei, es nicht zu erfahren.

Nun, da es dunkel wurde und Mat keine Anstalten machte, ein Lager aufzuschlagen, mutmaßte sie immer mehr, dass es heute Nacht keinen Schlaf für sie geben würde.

„Wollen wir die ganze Zeit bis zum Morgen weiter laufen?" Sie beschleunigte ein wenig ihren Schritt, um neben ihm zu gehen.

„Wir gehen die Nacht weiter. Morgen früh können wir in Bruchtal sein." Sein Blick wanderte stetig über die Weite vor ihnen.

„Aber.. So sind wir doch langsam. Wir sind müde und--." Er sah sie an. Sie verstummte sofort. Dieser Blick war so durchdringend und vernichtend, wie sie ihn eigentlich nur von Tari gekannt hatte.

„Und wenn wir rasten, wird er uns einholen. Dann sind wir schneller als wir denken können, wieder zurück in der gläsernen Burg. Lass und hoffen, dass er uns nicht erwischt und wir Bruchtal erreichen." Sie nickte. Sie fragte nicht weiter. Sagte auch nichts anderes mehr. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie da verfolgte. Denn alles was sie zurück in die Burg und vielleicht in den Kerker bringen würde, wollte sie unter allen Umständen meiden.

--------*°*---------

Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich rücklings auf das weiche Bett fallen. Es war wundervoll. Ihr Körper war wieder sauber, erholt und.. Ihr Magen knurrte. Und hungrig. Sie lächelte und richtete sich langsam auf. Sie sah sich nochmals in ihrem Gemach um. So wunderschön waren nicht einmal die Gästezimmer für die Adligen in Teslon.

Sie stand auf und öffnete den großen Wandschrank, der in die gegenüberliegende Wand vom Bett eingearbeitet war. Es hingen Gewänder darin. Viele verschiedene, in allen Formen und Farben. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah sie durch. Scheinbar waren auch ein paar dabei, die ihr passen würden. _‚Ob ich eines davon anziehen darf?'_

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es an der Tür. Siané zuckte zusammen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. _‚Alle, nur nicht diese kleine Elbin..'_ Es wirkte nicht. Einen Moment später hörte sie die melodiöse Stimme von Helenwen.

„Mylady? Ich soll euch bei der Auswahl eurer Garderobe helfen. Lasst mich doch herein." Siané grinste. Die Elbin klang schon fast verzweifelt.

„Solange ihr nicht lernt, mich beim Namen zu nennen, werde ich auf eure Hilfe verzichten. Und ich denke, selbst dann werde ich mich selbst ankleiden. Aber danke für eure Mühe." Sianés Grinsen breitete sich noch weiter auf ihrem Gesicht aus. _‚Also darf ich doch eines hiervon anziehen.'_

„Aber Mylady.. Nun seid doch vernünftig." Helenwen versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Stellte aber fest, dass Siané das Schloss in der Zwischenzeit noch nicht geöffnet hatte.

„Wieso vernünftig? Ich bin in der Lage mir mein Kleid selbst auszusuchen und mich anzuziehen. Die Zeiten, in denen ich Hilfe brauchte, sind lange vorbei. Nun geht, ich brauche keine helfende Hand." Siané stand direkt an der Tür und hatte ein Ohr daran gelegt. Sie hörte nur ein leises _‚Hmpf, wie ihr wünscht.'_ und wie sich die Schritte der Elbin entfernten. Kichernd ging sie zurück zum Schrank und zog ein Kleid heraus, dass die Farbe des Himmels hatte. Ein wunderschönes helles Blau. Es hatte keine langen Ärmel. An den Schultern wurde es nur von dünnen Trägern gehalten. Von diesen fielen aber  ein paar durchsichtige, blaue Streifen Stoffes als Verzierung über die Arme.

  
Siané begann vorsichtig es überzustreifen. Der Stoff fühlte sich wunderbar auf ihrer Haut an. Er war weich, fließend und anschmiegsam. Außerdem schimmerte er in dem letzten Licht, dass die Sonne dem Tag schenkte.

Das Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren Körper an. Der Ausschnitt war gewagter, als sie es je getragen hatte, aber keinesfalls unzüchtig. Er verlief nur in einem schmalen V. An ihrer Taille lag ein schmaler, silberner Gürtel. Er saß nicht fest. Er lag schräg an ihrem Körper, zierte das Kleid. Dabei hatte es dies bei weitem nicht nötig.

Siané schnappte sich eine der Bürsten, die auf der Kommode lagen und ging zurück ins Bad. Strahlend stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und drehte sich. Sie sah ganz anders aus. Erkannte sich kaum wieder. Behutsam strich sie mit der Bürste durch ihre Haare. Doch nach einer kurzen Zeit stellte sie fest, dass sie diese nicht wirklich glätten konnte. Etwas enttäuscht band sie ein dunkelblaues Band hinein und ließ ihre Haare gebändigt auf den Rücken fallen. Noch einmal drehte sie sich im Kreis und lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu.

Wieder im Schlafzimmer schlüpfte sie in die schmalen Schuhe, die sie ebenfalls im Schrank gefunden hatte. Sie waren aus dunkelblauem Samt und wunderbar bequem. Siané seufzte genüsslich. Es war, als würde sie auf Wolken gehen.

Sie lächelte wieder, schnappte sich ihr Buch und ging vorsichtig zur Tür. Leise öffnete sie das Schloss und lugte hinaus. Helenwen war nicht zu sehen. Nein, eigentlich war niemand zu sehen. Sie atmete aus. Eigenartig, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Leise tippelte sie hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie entschied sich nach rechts zu gehen. Freudig folgte sie dem Gang und war auch schnell um die erste Ecke verschwunden.

Es dauerte keine Minute, da öffnete sich die Tür Gegenüber von Sianés Zimmer und Legolas trat mit Aragorn heraus. Der Elb klopfte einmal bei Siané an. Doch als keine Antwort kam verzog er irritiert das Gesicht. Er blickte zu Aragorn, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Entschlossen griff Legolas nach dem Türgriff und trat in ihr Zimmer. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er es leer vor. Auch ein Blick in das anliegende Bad zeigte ihm, dass sie sich nicht mehr hier befand.

„Wo mag sie nur sein?" Legolas kam gerade wieder aus dem Bad heraus und sah Aragorn an, der sich neben ihr Bett gestellt hatte.

„Nun, vielleicht sieht sie sich ein wenig um." Er grinste. Legolas war selten besorgt. Besonders nicht wegen Nichtigkeiten. Aber nun passierte es immer öfter.

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie den Speisesaal findet. Am besten ich suche sie." Er wollte schon aus dem Zimmer gehen, als Aragorn ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Sie wird schon nicht verloren gehen. Entschuldige, mein Freund, aber du benimmst dich, wie eine Henne, die so besorgt um ihr Küken ist, dass sie wild und aufgeregt herumgackert." Legolas Wangen röteten sich ein wenig, als er den Vergleich vernahm. Dann nickte er aber und folgte Aragorn heraus. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

--------*°*---------

Immer wieder ließ Siané ihren Blick über die verschiedenen Bilder schweifen, die in den Gängen hingen. Viele zeigten Kämpfe. Andere aber, und die faszinierten sie viel mehr, stellten Wälder, Pflanzen und Tiere dar. Auf manchen waren auch Elben abgebildet. Sie lächelte bei dem Anblick der Gemälde. Niemand in Teslon hätte eine so schöne Arbeit abliefern können.

Fröhlich lief sie weiter, beschleunigte ihren Schritt ein wenig und bog um in die nächste Ecke. Sie stellte sich vor, wie wohl die Gärten von nahem aussahen. Sie bekam einen träumerischen Blick und hoffte plötzlich, sie würde den Weg nach draußen finden. In Gedanken versunken rannte sie um die nächste Ecke und wurde in ihrem Laufschritt gebremst. Sie stieß gegen etwas, oder besser: Jemanden. Ein leises _‚Hmpf'_ war zu vernehmen und ihr Aufschrei, als sie Richtung Boden fiel. Das Buch, dass sie noch eben fest in den Händen gehalten hatte, entglitt ihr und flog Richtung Decke.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig wieder die Augen, nachdem sie den Aufprall hinter sich hatte. Es waren nur Sekundenbruchteile, in denen sie zwei dunkelhaarige Elben sahen, die sich unglaublich ähnlich sahen. Einer davon saß direkt vor ihr und sah sie verdattert an. Der andere grinste zu den beiden herunter.

Sie blinzelte entsetzt, als sie erkannte, dass sie ihr Buch nach oben geschmissen hatte und es sich nun langsam auf den Weg nach unten machte. Sie blinzelte noch einmal und sah, wie besagtes Buch auf den Kopf des vor ihr sitzenden Elben knallte. Sie schloss die Augen wieder und zog ihren Kopf ein wenig ein. _‚Peinlich..'_

Überrascht öffnete sie ein Auge wieder, als sie Gelächter vernahm. Der am Boden sitzende Elb rieb sich den Kopf, während der andere sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Erst da kam ihr ein Gedanke.. _‚Zwillinge.' _Ja, das mussten welche sein. Sie sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich.

Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und pflückte ihr Buch vom Schoß des Elben. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an und hockte sich vor ihn. „Verzeihung, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Entschuldigt mein Ungeschick." Er sah sie an und lächelte. Sie war erleichtert. _‚Wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann, wie man sich angebracht entschuldigt.'_ Sie dachte dabei an die vielen kleinen Missgeschicke, die sie schon immer zustande gebracht hatte.

„Mylady, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Das hatte mein Bruder gewiss einmal nötig." Siané blinzelte. Schon wieder jemand, der sie mit Mylady ansprach.

„Nötig? Womit habe ich das denn verdient?" Er stand auf und sah seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. Siané kam sich schon irgendwie etwas fehl am Platz vor.

„Nun, vorhin bist du ein wenig abgehoben, als du mal wieder unser kleines Turnier gewonnen hast. Glücklicherweise hat dich diese junge Dame auf den Boden zurück geholt." Siané starrte immer noch von einem zum anderen. Irgendwie waren die beiden ihr sympathisch.

Unsicher betrachtete sie ihr Kleid. Es schien bei dem Aufprall aber nicht einmal einen Flecken abbekommen zu haben. Sie lächelte erleichtert.

„Mylady, ich habe euch noch gar nicht hier gesehen." Der Elb, den sie umgestoßen hatte, sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an und sie lächelte verschmitzt.

„Nun, das mag daran liegen, dass ich heute erst angekommen bin. Und bitte nennt mich doch Siané. Ich wurde noch nie anders angesprochen." Die beiden tauschten einen überraschten Blick und nickten dann nur.

„Dann lasst mich euch auch unsere Namen sagen." Sie nickte und wartete einen Moment. Dann sprach er weiter. „Mein Name ist Elladan. Und mein Bruder, den ihr eigentlich nicht kennen müsst, heißt Elrohir." Elrohir knuffte seinem Bruder in die Seite und stellte sich vor Siané.

„Nun, mal wieder sehe ich die wunderbaren Manieren meines Bruders. Den Esel nennt man immer zuerst. Nicht wahr, Elladan?" Dieser verdrehte einen Moment die Augen. „Es ist mir eine Ehre und Freude eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Siané." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Sie wurde leicht rot. Nicht, weil es ihr unangenehm war. Sondern weil Elladan nun seinen Bruder zur Seite schob und die gleiche Begrüßung vollzog. Sie kicherte. Die beiden waren ihr auf jeden Fall sympathisch.

„Wann seid ihr angekommen?" Elladan sah sie neugierig an.

„Oh, das war vor.. Nun, vielleicht vor zwei Stunden." Die beiden Brüder tauschten einen Blick aus und sahen sie dann wieder an.

„Dann müsst ihr ja mit Estel angekommen sein." Siané blinzelte. _‚Bitte? Mit wem?'_ Die beiden schienen sie zu verstehen und grinsten ein wenig.

„Mit König Elessar. Mit Aragorn." Endlich machte es bei ihr Klick. Sie lächelte und nickte ein paar Mal.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aragorn und die restlichen Gefährten waren bei mir. Aber nun wollte ich mich ein wenig in Bruchtal umsehen." Die beiden nickten ihr zu und baten ihr gleichzeitig ihren Arm an. Sie lachte und die beiden grinsten verschmitzt. Wie, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, schnappte sich jeder einen von Sianés Armen und führten sie ein wenig durch Bruchtal.

--------*°*---------

Nervös tippte Legolas mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Aragorn, Gandalf, die Hobbits, Gimli, Alés und sogar Lord Elrond hatte daran schon platzgenommen. Die Hobbits, besonders Merry und Pippin, quengelten. Sie wollten nicht länger auf das Essen warten. Aber Siané war ja noch nicht hier. Genauso wenig wie Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir.

„Legolas, unterlass das bitte. Du machst mich nervös." Legolas blickte auf und sah zu Haldir hinüber. Er hatte ihn nicht hier erwartet, aber anscheinend hatte er von Lady Galadriel eine Nachricht überbracht und verblieb nun noch ein wenig hier in Bruchtal.

„Ich dachte immer, dich bringt nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe." Legolas setzte ein amüsierten Lächeln auf.

„Aus der Ruhe bringen? Da gibst du mir ein Stichwort. Hast du Laurelin heute schon gesehen?" Haldir setzte sein gehässigstes Lächeln auf und beobachtete, wie Legolas' Gesichtszüge ihm ein wenig entglitten.

„Laurelin?" Pippin war mal wieder einer der ersten, der hellhörig geworden war. Aber auch Alés musterte Legolas mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Sie ist eine Verflossene." Aragorn fing gleich nach seiner Erklärung einen bösen Blick des Elbenprinzen auf und war glücklich, etwas weiter entfernt von ihm zu sitzen.

„NUR eine Verflossene?" Alés hielt dem Blick von Legolas stand. Und irgendwie spürte jeder, dass er seine Schwester nicht verletzt sehen wollte.

„Es war nur körperlich." Legolas schweifte mit seinem Blick zum Balkon. Die Türen dorthin standen weit auf und ließen den frischen Hauch des Abends herein.

„Ist es das nicht immer?" Haldir grinste immer noch. Nur noch ein bisschen und er hatte den kleinen Düsterwaldprinzen aus der Ruhe gebracht.

„Müssen wir das beim Essen diskutieren?" Legolas' Blick war kalt. Er schien Haldir mit den Augen förmlich aufzuspießen.

„Wir essen doch noch nicht." Der lorische Elb zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wo bleiben die denn?" Pippin hatte murrend einen Arm auf dem Tisch abgestützt und legte nun seinen Kopf auf seine Hand. Mit der anderen spielte er mit der versilberten Gabel. „Ich habe Hunger.."

„Ich muss zugeben, es würde mich ebenfalls interessieren, wo sich meine Söhne befinden. Sie hätten schon längst hier sein sollen." Lord Elrond saß an der Spitze des Tisches und schaute missmutig zur Tür und zurück. Des öfteren waren seine Söhne nicht aufzufinden. Aber wenn Gäste da waren und sie ein gutes Bild abgeben sollten, konnte man sich eigentlich auf sie verlassen... Eigentlich.. Heute aber anscheinend nicht.

Alle am Tisch wurden still. Es war der Moment, in dem Sianés glockenklares Lachen durch die geöffneten Balkontüren klang. Legolas horchte auf. Nur einen Augenblick schien er über etwas nachzudenken. Doch dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Gefolgt von Elrond, der seine Söhne ebenfalls draußen vermutete.

--------*°*---------

„Und wie gefällt dir Bruchtal?" Siané war überrascht, wie schnell die beiden zu einem _‚du'_ übergegangen waren. Aber eigentlich war ihr das sehr viel lieber, als ständig mit Titeln angesprochen zu werden, denen sie ganz und gar nicht gerecht wurde.

„Ich habe noch nie einen so wunderschönen Ort gesehen. Und dass, obwohl ihr mir erst einen kleinen Teil gezeigt habt." Sie ließ sich schon seit einer Weile von Elladan und Elrohir durch den Garten führen.

„Vielleicht hast du morgen früh ein wenig Zeit und ich zeige dir noch ein paar andere Seiten Bruchtals." Elladan lächelte sie an, was ihm ein Kopfschütteln seines Bruders einbrachte.

„Die anderen Seiten Bruchtals? Worauf willst du denn wieder hinaus?" Elrohir klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

„Was du auch gleich wieder denkst.." Er verdrehte ein wenig die Augen und sah Siané dann wieder an. „Also? Was meinst du? Hältst du es morgen noch einmal mit mir aus?" Er sah zu Elrohir. „Und vielleicht auch noch mit meinem anhänglichen Bruder?" Siané lachte und nickte. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein und ihr Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig.

„Was hast du? Doch keine Lust?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte ein leises _‚Das ist es nicht.'_ Sie stellte sich gerade vor, was Alés tun würde, wenn er sie mit zwei zusätzlichen Elben erblicken würde. _‚Vielleicht bekommt er es wieder in den falschen Hals.. Hmmm, ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden.'_ Es grauste ihr davor. Wer konnte ihr denn schon sagen, wie ihr Bruder in einem Gespräch reagieren würde?

„Was ist es dann?" Elladan hatte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter gebeugt und versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst, dass jemand eifersüchtig wird. Man könnte ja meinen, wir machen ihr den Hof." Sie sah auf. Eifersüchtig? _‚Oh nein.. Legolas.. Was, wenn er was falsches denkt?'_ Ein klein wenig Panik überkam sie. Sie ertrug alles, aber Unstimmigkeiten mit ihm waren schrecklich. Sie hatte immer wieder Angst ihn zu verlieren. So, wie es vor einiger Zeit war. Damals, als Alés ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

„Nun, deiner Reaktion nach zu Urteilen ist jemand mit dir in Bruchtal, der es falsch verstehen könnte." Elrohir sah sie schmunzelnd an und sie nickte zögernd.

„Wunderbar.. Lass mich raten. Ein Verlobter? Verheiratet bist du sicher noch nicht!?" Sie schüttelte empört den Kopf.

„Das geht euch beide ja nun gar nichts an." Sie ging an ihnen vorbei und folgte dem kleinen Weg im Garten.

„Also kein Verlobter. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Liebhaber." Sie blieb stehen und sah die beiden böse an. Um ihre Nasenspitze bildete sich ein feuerroter Schimmer.

„Warum wirst du denn rot? Noch weniger als ein Liebhaber?" Elladan grinste, als Siané sich wieder umdrehte, die Hände zu Fausten geballt und wacker gegen die aufsteigende Hitze in ihrem Gesicht ankämpfend.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!" Empört ging sie weiter. Komischerweise spürte sie, wie sie gegen das Grinsen, dass sich auf ihren Lippen bilden wollte, nicht mehr lange ankam.

„Sagst du uns wenigstens ob es ein Mensch ist?" Elrohir war nun rechts neben ihr. Und wie sollte sie anderes vermuten? Elladan ging neben ihrer anderen Seite.

„Nein." Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

„Dann sagst du es uns eben nicht." Siané blinzelte.

„Ich meinte: Nein, es ist kein Mensch.." Das wiederum ließ die beiden noch einen Blick austauschen. Sie waren inzwischen unter dem Balkon des Speisesaals angekommen.

„Dann ist es ein Elb. Oder haben wir eine Schwäche für Zwerge?" Siané stemmte sich eine Hand in die Hüften und funkelte Elladan gefährlich an.

Die beiden nickten sich zu. „Ein Elb.. Ganz sicher. Woher kommt er?" Elrohir setzte sich auf einen kleinen Baumstumpf, der etwas verloren am Rande des kleinen Platzes lag. Umgeben von Blumen und Bäumen hätte Siané sich wohl auch in dieser Schönheit wieder verloren. Aber die beiden Elben hielten sie vehement davon ab.

„Düsterwald." Ihre Stimme war leise geworden.

„Sag nicht.... Es ist doch nicht.. Nein.." Elrohir sah sie an und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf.

„Was?" Sie sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Sag nicht, es ist Legolas." Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig größer. _‚Warum nicht? Wäre es so schlimm?'_ Verunsichert nickte sie und sah, wie sich Elladan mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.

„Was denn?"

„Nun, ich frage mich, wie er das macht. Wenn ich mir überlege, wie viele Frauen ihm zu Füßen liegen." Siané atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte schon etwas anderes gedacht. Aber warum machte sie sich Sorgen. Legolas hatte ihr sein Herz geschenkt. Oder?

Sie begann zu grinsen. „Und euch liegen sie nicht zu Füßen?" Die beiden sahen auf und hörten ihr glockenklares Lachen. Anscheinend waren ihre Gesichter nicht ganz so emotionslos gewesen, wie es bei Elben sein sollte.

„Doch tun sie auch." Beleidigt kreuzten die beiden synchron die Arme vor der Brust. Siané kicherte weiter.

„Ach, macht euch nichts daraus. Es gibt immer jemanden, der besser aussieht, als man selbst." Sie streckte ihnen die Zunge entgegen. Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen Blick aus. _‚Oh, oh..'_ Siané ging einen Schritt zurück. Die beiden hatten sich stumm abgesprochen. Das konnte sie ganz deutlich an dem Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern sehen.

„Willst du sagen, wir sehen nicht gut aus?" Siané biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht schallend loszulachen. Natürlich sahen die beiden gut aus. Ihr langes dunkles Haar und ihre blauen Augen, würden so gut wie jedes Mädchen verzaubern. Dazu waren sie groß, muskulös und hatten ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Aber das würde sie ihnen doch nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Nun, ich hätte es vielleicht etwas netter ausgedrückt." Die beiden kamen bedrohlich näher. Mit einem Mal stolperte Siané ein paar Schritte zurück, um den beiden auszuweichen. Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Die beiden waren Elben. Also um längen schneller und wendiger als sie. In Sekundenschnelle stand Elladan vor ihr, während Elrohir sie an den Handgelenken von hinten festhielt.

„Gut, noch EINE Möglichkeit für dich: Was wolltest du sagen?" Elladan lachte. Ein Zeichen, dass er nicht wirklich vorhatte sie zu ‚bestrafen'.

„Och.. Eigentlich nur die Wahrheit." Sie kicherte immer noch, als sie sein empörtes Gesicht sah. Doch dieses Lachen erstarb, als Elrohir ihre Taille umfasste und ein wenig hochhob. Elladan schnappte sich ihre Füße.

„Was habt ihr--?" Das diabolische Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der beiden ließ nichts gutes erahnen.

„Siehst du den Bach dort vorne?" Siané drehte ihren Kopf. In der Tat, dort floss der hübsche und sicherlich eiskalte Bach, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft schon bewundert hatte.

„Das wagt ihr nicht.." Sie sah die beiden noch mal an. „Oder vielleicht doch?" Sie schluckte. Sie war kurz davor triefnass nach ihrem Zimmer suchen zu müssen. _‚Das wird ja mal wieder peinlich..'_ Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, als eine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Elladan! Elrohir!" Sie wurde sofort wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Erleichtert öffnete sie die Augen. Auf dem Balkon stand Lord Elrond. Und neben ihm Legolas, der eine Mischung aus schockiert und amüsiert sein auf dem Gesicht trug.

„Kommt endlich in den Speisesaal." Lord Elrond drehte sich um und sah sie noch mal an. „Und bringt Siané mit. Wir warten schon seit fast einer Stunde auf euch." Siané verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als die beiden vom Balkon verschwunden waren. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie zum Essen hatte gehen sollen. Und ihren Hunger hatte sie auch vergessen.

„Komm, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird er noch sauer." Elladan zog an ihrem Handgelenk und begann zu laufen.

„War er das nicht schon?" Elladan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wenn er sauer ist, sieht er anders aus." Siané wollte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Er hatte eben schon eine ungeheure Aura ausgestrahlt. So hätte ihm wirklich niemand widersprochen. Zu dritt hetzten sie durch die Gänge, bis sie vor einer großen Tür standen. Schwundvoll schob Elrohir diese auseinander und trat in den Speisesaal. Siané folgte den beiden auf leisen Sohlen und nahm den leeren Stuhl neben Legolas ein.

--------*°*---------

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Kaum jemand sagte etwas, nachdem die drei den Raum betreten hatten. Und nachdem das Mahl vor ihr stand, spürte Siané auch wieder, wie hungrig sie doch war.

Legolas hatte während des Essens immer wieder zu den Zwillingen rübergelinst. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Wieso konnte Siané in seiner Gegenwart nicht so sein? Damals, als er sie mit Alés am Wasser herumrennen sah, schob er es auf die Vertrautheit der beiden, dass sie so offen zu ihm war. Aber nun Elladan und Elrohir. Sie konnte die beiden gerade eine Stunde kennen. Und trotzdem verhielt sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart sehr viel offener als bei ihm.

Innerlich seufzte er auf. Manchmal war sie wirklich verklemmt. Aber wie sollte er das ändern?

Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sich Alés relativ schnell und verließ den Raum. Auch Siané spürte langsam, wie müde sie doch eigentlich war. „Kannst du mich zu meinem Zimmer bringen?" Sie hatte sich ein wenig zu Legolas gebeugt. Dieser nickte und lächelte ihr zu. Siané verabschiedete sich von den anderen, wünschte ihnen, besonders Elladan und Elrohir, eine angenehme Nacht und verließ mit Legolas den Raum. Die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Legolas plötzlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Du scheinst dich gut mit Elronds Söhnen verstanden zu haben." Hörte sie da eine Spur von Eifersucht heraus? Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass die beiden Söhne Elronds sind." Er blieb stehen. Sie waren an ihren Gemächern angekommen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du zu ihnen so anders bist?" Sie blinzelte. Anders?

„Anders als wann?" Er sah sie nicht an, sondern ließ seinen Blick über die Wände schweifen.

„Anders als zu mir." Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah das leichte Grinsen, dass sich auf ihren Lippen bildete.

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass dir etwas unangenehm war." Nun war es an Legolas überrascht zu blinzeln. Aber das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen verschwand nicht.

„Wechselst du das Thema? Ich habe euch gesehen. Du bist so viel ausgeglichener, offener und fröhlicher zu ihnen." Er kam einen Schritt näher. Doch Siané wich zurück. Solange, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand, direkt neben ihrer Tür stand. Sie sah ihn wieder ernst an.

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich das bei dir nicht sein sollte. Dass du es nicht magst." Es stimmte. Sie kannte eine Menge Adelige durch ihre Arbeit im Schloss. Und alle waren sie empört gewesen, wenn sie die Dienstmädchen herumtollen und lachen sahen. Sie hatte immer angenommen, Adelige würden sehr auf ihr Auftreten achten und sich niemals gehen lassen.

„Ich mag es." Sie sah ihn wieder an und lächelte.

„Dann versuch ich es zu ändern." Er lächelte nun auch. Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können, dass er verschlossene und verschüchterte Mädchen mochte? Dazu hatte er sie im Schloss Teslons zu oft mit ihrer Freundin zusammen gesehen. Er hatte damals schon gemerkt, wie viel Temperament sie hatte.

„Wann?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Wann sie es ändern würde? Eigentlich war es doch nicht so schwer, etwas offener zu ihm zu sein. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte leicht seine Wange. Er stand ganz nah vor ihr. Vorsichtig zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich herunter. 

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Wärme, die allein ihre Hand auslöste. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn er mehr von ihrer Haut spüren könnte. So, wie in der Quelle? Gequält rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Wie konnte er nun wieder daran denken? Seit diesem Moment hatte sie ihn noch mehr angezogen, als vorher. Und er musste dagegen ankämpfen. Solange, bis er sah, dass sie soweit war. Momentan war sie es nicht. Schon allein ein Kuss, den sie beginnen sollte, fiel ich schwer.

Behutsam berührte sie seine Lippen mit ihren. Sofort breitete sich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper aus. Sie spürte, wie er seine Arme um ihren Körper legte und sie näher an sich zog. Sie erhöhte den Druck ihrer Lippen und fühlte sogleich seine Zunge, die zärtlich ihren Mund öffnete. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Sein süßer Geschmack vernebelte ihren Verstand. Immer wieder liebkoste er ihre Lippen, berührte ihre Zunge und streichelte über ihren Rücken. Immer mutiger erwiderte sie den Kuss. Bedächtig legte sie ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm näher zu kommen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. Sie lächelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Und genauso tat es Legolas.

Sehnsüchtig berührte sie erneut seine Lippen. Sie wollte das Gefühl noch einmal spüren. Ein Gefühl, als würden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch herumflattern. Genüsslich zupfte sie an seinen Lippen, tupfte viele kleine Küsse darauf und vertiefte den Kuss, indem sie langsam ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er den Kuss, doch dann löste er sich wieder von ihr. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, liebkoste er ihren Hals, biss sanft in das süße Fleisch an ihrer Schulter und schob den Träger ihres Kleides ein wenig zur Seite.

Siané legte brav den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, als Legolas seine Lippen wieder über ihren Hals bewegte und mit der Zunge ihre Haut verwöhnte. Ihre Hände befanden sich noch immer in seinem Nacken, als er den Träger ihres Kleides gänzlich von ihrer Schulter schob und seine Küsse auch über ihr Dekolleté verteilte.

Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen, als sie spürte, wohin diese Zärtlichkeiten führen würden. Langsam zog sie ihre Hände hervor und schob sein Gesicht ein wenig von sich, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er sah sie fragend an. Mit der einen Hand öffnete sie die Tür in ihr Zimmer, um mit der anderen noch einmal über sein Gesicht zu streichen. Doch diese Geste schien er falsch verstanden zu haben, denn er berührte erneut ihre Lippen und küsste sie. Unsicher ging sie noch einen Schritt in ihr Zimmer und löste sich damit von Legolas, der noch auf dem Flur stand. Er sah sie fragend an und sie erwiderte entschuldigend seinen Blick. Ganz leise flüsterte sie, dass sie müde sei. Legolas zog so was wie einen Schmollmund. Leise kichernd legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund, um die glucksenden Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Er sah aber auch zu niedlich aus.

Legolas zog ihre Hand fort und küsste sie noch einmal. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja noch umstimmen? Aber sie schob ihn bestimmt aus ihrem Gemach raus und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Noch bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Entnervt schlug er einmal mit der Stirn gegen die Tür und lehnte sich dann enttäuscht dagegen. Wenn dieses Mädchen so weitermachen würde.. Er wusste nicht, was er noch machen konnte.

Aber ein leises Lachen brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität. Haldir lehnte an der Wand gegenüber.

„Was willst du nun wieder?" Legolas sah ihn böse an. Eigentlich kam er mit Haldir gut aus, aber anscheinend schien es ihm heute besonders viel Spaß zu machen, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Ich kann nun tatsächlich verstehen, was dir an ihr gefällt. Sie macht es dir nicht so leicht, wie all die anderen." Legolas verdrehte offensichtlich die Augen. Was wusste er schon?

„Ich liebe sie. Das ist etwas ganz anderes, als dass, was ich mal mit irgendwelchen Elbinnen hatte." Haldir stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam auf ihn zu.

„Stell dir vor, dass glaube ich dir sogar. Aber ich möchte dich noch einmal an Laurelin erinnern. Wenn sie deine Kleine findet, wird sie es ihr nicht leicht machen. Sie ist ungemein anhänglich, das weißt du." Legolas nickte betrübt. Laurelin war eine der Elbinnen gewesen, mit denen er sein Bett geteilt hatte. Diese, rein körperliche Anziehung, hatte allerdings nicht lange vorgehalten. Sie hatte Eigenschaften, mit denen er ganz und gar nicht zurechtkommen konnte. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass sie ihn bei jedem seiner Besuche in Bruchtal ‚rein zufällig' über den Weg lief. Jedes mal hatte sie versucht seine Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Und nun war Siané auch hier. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn die beiden aufeinander trafen.

„Danke, dass du mich noch einmal daran erinnert hast. Aber glaube mir, ich weiß Siané schon von Laurelin fernzuhalten." Er nickte Haldir noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann in seinem eigenen Gemach. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er tatsächlich recht müde war. Vielleicht sollte er sich endlich ausruhen und aufhören, über seine Zukunft nachzugrübeln..

--------*°*---------

Als Siané die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete sie einmal tief durch und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz. Zu ihrer Verwunderung brannten ein paar Kerzen in ihrem Zimmer. Unsicher sah sie sich um und erschrak ein wenig, als sich eine Gestalt von ihrem Bett erhob.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr werdet gar nicht mehr fertig." Der verletzte Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Alés.." Angespannt ging sie zu ihm herüber, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Sina." Sie nickte nur und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. Alés ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Einen Moment schwiegen sie, ordneten ihre Gedanken. Doch dann begann er leise zu sprechen.

„Sina, was ich dir gesagt habe, werde ich nicht zurücknehmen. Ich werde mich auch nicht entschuldigen. Ich liebe dich, das kann ich nicht ändern. Zumindest nicht von Heute auf Morgen." Sie nickte ihm wieder nur zu. Sie wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie ihm sagen könnte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihm wohl ständig wehtat, wenn sie mit Legolas offensichtlich Zärtlichkeiten austauschte.

„Aber ich habe verstanden, dass du Legolas dein Herz geschenkt hast. Ich werde irgendwann damit umgehen können. Außerdem würde ich lügen, wenn ich sagte, dass ich dir das Glück missgönne. Denn das tue ich nicht. Eigentlich möchte ich nur, dass du mich nicht aus deinem Leben ausschließt." Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und drückte sie. So, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, wenn sie sich nach einem Streit versöhnen wollten.

„Weißt du.. Ich wollte dich nicht ausschließen. Aber verletzen wollte ich dich genauso wenig. Und es ist sicher nicht schön für dich, wenn du mich bei Legolas siehst." Sie senkte den Kopf und blickte auf den Boden. Aber trotzdem erwiderte sie den Händedruck. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Knie, während Alés seine darüber gelegt hatte und wärmesuchend umklammert hielt.

„Ja, es hat mich verletzt. Aber ich kann es doch nicht erzwingen. Das ist mir in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. Außerdem muss ich dir doch helfen, wenn wir in Carn Dûm sind." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Und sein Lächeln sah nicht einmal gezwungen aus.

„In Carn Dûm könnte ich tatsächlich Unterstützung gebrauchen." Sie lächelte zurück. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dein Geständnis einfach so vergessen und dich so behandeln kann, wie ich es früher getan habe." Er nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu.

„Du sollst es auch nicht vergessen. Aber ich möchte wieder zu deinem Leben gehören. Wir sind doch Geschwister. Zumindest habe ich das früher immer so gesehen, auch wenn ich um meine Abstammung bescheid wusste." Sie sah wieder von ihm weg. Konnte sie einfach wieder normal mit Alés umgehen? Eigentlich sollte sie es versuchen. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht verlieren. _‚Wieso muss ich eigentlich befürchten, dass ich alle verliere, die mir lieb und teuer sind?'_

„Ich werde es versuchen. Schließlich hab ich keine Ewigkeit mit dir." Alés nickte. Er wusste worauf sie anspielte. Sie würde ihn sterben sehen. Es musste schrecklich für sie sein, mit dieser Erkenntnis geschlagen zu werden.

„Dann lass es uns versuchen." Er schwieg einen Moment und sprang dann so urplötzlich auf, dass Siané erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Ich hab ja etwas ganz vergessen. Ich hab doch noch was für dich." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _‚Wieso hat er jetzt was für mich? Nicht zu fassen. Er verdrängt es einfach..'_

Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Einen kleinen, schwarzen Lederbeutel. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus, als er ihn ihr reichte. „Was ist das?" Er lächelte und setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Mach es auf, dann siehst du es. Ich hatte dir in Edoras doch schon gesagt, dass ich zwei Geburtstagsgeschenke für dich habe. Nun, das hier war das Zweite. Ich hatte es damals nur nicht gefunden." Er grinste sie an und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich so, als hätte es sein Geständnis nie gegeben.

Neugierig schnürte sie den kleinen Beutel auf. Ihre Finger zitterten ein wenig. Woher mochte es wohl kommen? Vielleicht noch von Legolas? Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Aber es war wahrscheinlicher, dass sie wegen ihrer Freude zitterten. Freude, weil sie versuchen konnte, mit Alés neu anzufangen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog sie ein schmales Lederband heraus, an dem ein mondförmiger Anhänger hing. Sie drehte ihn in ihrer Hand und betrachtete das Glitzern, dass die ersten Sterne auf ihn warfen. Er war hübsch. Aber er fühlte sich irgendwie komisch auf ihrer Haut an. Es kribbelte ein wenig.

„Er ist so hübsch.." Sie sah Alés an, der sich freute, dass ihr der kleine Anhänger gefiel.

„Weißt du. Ich habe ihn in Minas Tirith bekommen." Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ja, sag nichts. Ich hätte diesen Monat gar nicht da sein sollen. Aber ich habe beim vorletzten Mal jemanden getroffen, der diesen Anhänger hatte. Ich wollte ihn abholen. Die Frau hatte mir gesagt, dass er böse Kräfte von dir fernhalten würde." Er lachte. „Und da dachte ich, meine Schwester kann ein bisschen Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Vielleicht hält der Anhänger die bösen Mächte der Tollpatschigkeit ab." Er lachte noch mehr, als sie ihm in die Rippen boxte. Sie wurde aber wieder ernst und sah ihn freudig an.

„Ich danke dir. Er ist wirklich schön." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und stand dann auf.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir es geklärt haben. Gute Nacht." Er wollte gerade gehen, doch dann hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Du kannst mich ruhig mal um Rat fragen, wenn du bei diesem Elben nicht weiter weißt." Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Bitte? Du kannst mir bestimmt nicht helfen.." Sie band sich gerade das Band um den Hals und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Sina, ich war oft unterwegs. Ich denke, ich kann dir helfen." Siané blinzelte verblüfft. Wollte er ihr damit etwa sagen, dass er???

„Du hast.. Ich dachte immer, dass du noch nie.." Sie stockte, als er lachend näher kam.

„Auch, wenn ich ein Jahr jünger als du bin. Ich hab etwas mehr Erfahrung.." Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Meine liebe, verklemmte Schwester.. Was tust du nur, wenn er mit dir schlafen will?" Siané knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie wurde schon wieder rot. Und das nur, weil er so ein empfindliches Thema angesprochen hatte. _‚Außerdem hat er mir nie gesagt, dass er schon mit Frauen geschlafen hat.. So ein.. Grrr, Kerl..'_

„Ich werde schon damit klarkommen." Sie drehte sich beleidigt weg.

„Natürlich wirst du das. Aber wie ich dich einschätze, nebenbei kenne ich dich seit 19 Jahren, würde ich sagen, dass du es ihm ziemlich schwer machst. Also, frag mich ruhig, wenn dir danach ist." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Sag es nicht. Ja, ich will dir auch dabei nur helfen. Ich komme darüber hinweg, dass du mich nicht willst. Außerdem finde ich ja vielleicht jemanden.. Es gibt hier viele hübsche Frauen.." Lachend drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Ich bin froh, dass du damit so umgehst." Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und wünschte ihr gute Nacht. Die Tür schloss sich und Siané begann, sich für das Bett fertig zu machen. Sie war so müde, aber auch unendlich erleichtert.

  
Draußen aber lehnte Alés noch an der Tür. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt. Innerlich hörte er immer wieder Sianés Worte. _‚Ich bin froh, dass du damit so umgehst.'_ Ja, das machte er klasse. Aber es tat noch so unendlich weh. Trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass Siané kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechselte. So war es ihm lieber. Vielleicht war seine Fassade ja auch irgendwann keine mehr. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte. Ja, vielleicht hatte er seine Schwester ja wieder. Und so sollte es sein. Nicht anders.

--------*°*---------

Siané blinzelte in helles Licht, als sie verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Oh ja, sie hatte gut geschlafen. Doch am Stand der Sonne konnte sie erkennen, dass es später Vormittag war. Wieso hatte sie nur niemand geweckt?

Lebendig sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und schlüpfte in ihr weißes Kleid, dass inzwischen gereinigt worden war. Schnell schnürte sie ihre Stiefel und warf noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie lächelte, als sie den Anhänger von Alés entdeckte. _‚Es muss einfach wieder gut werden..'_ Beim Hinauslaufen schnappte sie sich noch ein Haarband und band sich einen Pferdeschwanz in ihren langen Haarschopf.

Sie musste nur noch die Küche finden. Oder den Speisesaal. Oder die Zwillinge. Die konnten sie bestimmt auch führen. _‚Hoffentlich bekomme ich irgendwo noch ein Frühstück.. Die Hobbits müssten das doch wissen..'_ Die Vier beschäftigten sich immerhin ständig mit der Küchensuche und der Essenszubereitung. _‚Aber die in dem Labyrinth finden..'_ Sie verdrehte die Augen, als sie an einer Gabelung stand. _‚Geradeaus, nach rechts oder nach links?'_ Genervt stemmte sie eine Hand in ihre Hüfte.. _‚Mist..'_

„Kann ich behilflich sein, Mylady?" Sie drehte sich auf Grund der unbekannten Stimme um und fand sich einem blonden Elben gegenüber. Gutaussehend, mal wieder. Aber das schienen alle Elben zu sein.

„Nun, wenn ihr mich nicht mit Mylady ansprecht, vielleicht." Sie lächelte dem irritiert guckenden Elb zu, doch dieser setzte schnell einen wissendes Gesicht auf.

„Legolas hat wahrlich jemanden gefunden. Ihr scheint anders zu sein." Siané sah ihn erstaunt an und überlegte krampfhaft, wo sie ihn schon mal gesehen haben könnte. Aber gestern waren zu viele neue Personen vorgestellt worden, dass sie sich alle hatte merken können.

„Anders als die Adligen bestimmt. Ich heiße Siané." Sie lächelte und der ihr unbekannte Elb erwiderte diese Geste.

„Mein Name ist Haldir. Ich komme aus Lorien. Wir saßen gestern Abend am selben Tisch. Aber wahrscheinlich habt ihr mich nicht bemerkt." Siané blickte entschuldigend, doch Haldir winkte nur ab. „Schon in Ordnung. Kommt, ich bringe euch zu Legolas.." Sie wollte etwas sagen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie hatte sehr wohl Hunger. Aber Legolas zu sehen war auch reizvoll. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn zu ihrem Frühstück mitnehmen? Sie setzte sich schnell in Bewegung, als sie merkte, dass Haldir schon in den linken Gang getreten war.

--------*°*---------

Irgendwo in der Nähe Bruchtals blieb er stehen und schaute an den Horizont. Irgendwo dort würde sie sein. Und er musste sie finden. Musste sie zurückbringen in die Burg. Dorthin, wo sie noch nie war. Aber es war ihr bestimmt, dort zu lernen.

Elanor hatte es ihm befohlen. Und er würde gehorchen. Er musste gehorchen. Es war seine Pflicht. Er war ein Ritter. Er stand in ihrer Schuld. Und wenn er diesen Auftrag erfüllt hatte, konnte er wieder zurück. Zurück zu seiner Familie. Sie hatte es ihm zugesagt. Er sei von seiner Schuld befreit, würde er das Mädchen ausliefern.

Oh, wie hasste Gilbert diese Art von Auftrag. Und er tat sie schon so lange. Aber bald würde es vorbei sein. Er hoffte es zumindest. Unbewusst griff er nach seinem Schwert. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Wie kam er nach Bruchtal, ohne dass Verdacht geschöpft werden würde?

--------*°*---------

„Ich bin müde.." Mat verdrehte zum wiederholten Male die Augen. Womit hatte er dieses quengelnde Weib eigentlich verdient? Da half er ihr bis Bruchtal zu kommen und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als zu meckern.

Er hielt sie schon die ganze Nacht an der Hand. Es war angenehm. Das musste er schon zugeben. Aber Maeglin hörte nicht mehr auf zu nörgeln. Sie wollte schlafen. Ja, das wollte er auch. Aber erst, wenn Gilbert sie nicht mehr einholen konnte. Illana hatte ihm von dem Ritter berichtet. Und Mat wusste, zu welcher Kraft der Mann fähig war. Genau deshalb wollte er zum Hause Elronds. Und dort waren sie nun ja auch. Sie passierten das Tor.

„Mat, ich weiß, dass ich dich nerve, aber.." Mat drehte sich zu ihr um und hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sagst du es noch einmal, drehe ich dir höchstpersönlich den Hals um. Außerdem sind wir da." Maeglin funkelte ihn böse an und verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein, bevor sie sich dem Anblick hingab. Es war schöner, als sie es sich hatte vorstellen können.

„Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich dich hierher gebracht habe?" Maeglin drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um.

„Nein, für deine Drohung mir den Hals umzudrehen." Sie drehte sich wieder Bruchtal zu und entdeckte jemanden, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Die Treppe hoch, auf einer kleinen Veranda standen doch ein paar der Gefährten. Oder täuschte sie sich da? Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, aber die Personen blieben dort, wo sie waren.

--------*°*---------

„Und sie will sich ändern?" Aragorn glaubte noch nicht wirklich daran. Man konnte sich nicht von einen Tag auf den anderen ändern. Aber Legolas schien sich dessen sicher zu sein. Daher wollte er auch nicht dagegen reden.

„Ja, sie meinte es gestern Abend. Ich hoffe, dass sie ein wenig offener wird." Legolas Augen strahlten. Er war so gern mit ihr zusammen.

„Da kommt sie." Legolas blickte in die angedeutete Richtung. Pippin und Merry, die auf einer Brüstung saßen, hatten sie zuerst entdeckt. Siané kam mit Haldir aus dem Eingang und direkt auf ihn zu. Sie hob einmal kurz die Hand, blieb dann aber stehen. Legolas verengte ein wenig die Augen. Was mochte sie denn vorhaben?

„Vielleicht hattest du in der Tat recht. Sie scheint offener zu werden.." Aragorn sagte es in dem Moment, in dem sie losrannte. Legolas wusste gar nicht was los war. Er freute sich, dass sie auf ihn zukam. Und vor allem, dass sie so erfreut über seine Anwesenheit war. Er wollte gerade die Arme ausbreiten, als sie an ihm vorbeilief.

„Offener gegenüber anderen.." Aragorn erntete, wie am Vorabend, wieder nur einen bösen Blick von Legolas. Zusammen sahen sie dem Mädchen hinterher und erblickten auch schell den Grund ihrer Freude. Maeglin stand mit irgendjemandem im Hof Bruchtals.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott.." Siané sprang die Treppen hinunter und nahm ihre beste Freundin fest in ihre Arme. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Maeglin wusste kaum was geschah. Sie bekam nur noch wenig Luft, aber wen interessierte das schon? Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und spürte, wie auch ihr Tränen über das Gesicht rollten. Sie hatten sich endlich wieder.. 

--------*°*-----------------*°*-----------------*°*---------

Leute, so ein langes Kapitel habe ich noch nie geschrieben.. :D Heißt, ich will auch extra viele Reviews und Kommentare. °ganz dreist bin°

_Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Teil gefallen. Es passiert ja nicht wirklich viel und ich finde das Chapter auch nicht wirklich toll, aber das musste nun so sein. :o) Beim nächsten Mal bekommt ihr neue Gimli Schandtaten, Hobbit Exkursionen und Drogenexzesse. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Drogenexzesse. °lol° Was es damit auf sich hat und warum Mat damit etwas zu tun hat, erfährt ihr, wenn ihr Teil 22 lest. :D_

_Ich hoffe, dass ich Haldir, Elladan und Elrohir nicht zu sehr verschandelt habe. Ich hab ja keine Ahnung von denen. Also reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, ja? °mich ängstlich versteck°_

_Und dieses Mal gehe ich noch auf JEDES Review und Kommi ein. Auch die aus Kapitel 19. Also.. danke noch mal, dass ihr mir so viel geschrieben habt. Hoffe ich bekomme wieder so viele. °süchtig bin° :D_

_Bis bald_

_Eure Tigraine.. Hab euch alle lieb. __°knuddel°_

_@ Lady Whight: Okay.. Du hast dich nicht reinlegen lassen. Aber es war einen Versuch wert. Vielleicht sind ja ein paar darauf reingefallen und haben geglaubt, Illana sei ein Mensch. °hoff°_

_Du findest Mat nett? Gut, langsam kommt er vielleicht sympathischer rüber. Am Anfang mochte ihn ja niemand so richtig. °g°_

_@ Claudia: Freu mich über dein Review. °knuddel° Du hast alles in einem Rutsch gelesen? Geht das überhaupt? °g° Ist inzwischen ja echt viel.^^_

_@ Leahna: Oh mein Gott.. Was für eine Frage.. :D Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie gut ich bin. Ich hab immer eher das Gefühl, dass ich total mies und langweilig schreibe. Allerdings habt ihr mich da inzwischen vom Gegenteil überzeugt. ;)_

_@ Black Pearl: Ich bin langsam wirklich überzeugt, dass ich mich von Mal zu Mal steigere. So, wie du es betonst. °knuddel° Freut mich, dass dir das alles so gut gefällt.^^_

_Wieso ein englischer Titel beim 19ten Teil? Nun, keine Ahnung. °g° Gefiel mir einfach besser als auf Deutsch. Vielleicht kommen ja mal ein paar mehr. :D_

_Hollow Man hab ich gesehen. JA.. :D Aber an den Teil mit der Ratte kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern. :D Daher kann ich behaupten, dass das in meinem komischen Verstand entstanden ist. ;)_

_Dir scheint Legolas ja prima zu gefallen. :D Ich hab ihn so beschrieben, weil ich ihn mir selbst so vorstelle. So, wie ich ihn gern in anderen Geschichten gesehen hätte. :D Und da hab ich deinen Geschmack ja anscheinend mit getroffen. :D_

_Ui, jetzt hab ich sogar schon ne eigene Mythologie. °g° Okay.. :D Aber das war mir nun wirklich nicht bewusst, dass ich mit meiner Traumgeschichte so was auslöse.^^ Aber zu deinem geratenen: Nein, der Kerl ist nicht die böse Macht in Siané. :D_

_Sianés Vater? Ach du meine Güte.. Über den hab ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.. Danke, dass du mich wieder daran erinnert hast. ;)_

_Ach.. Durch Mat wirst du auch noch irgendwann durchsteigen. Und warum er aus allem ein Geheimnis macht, löse ich auch noch auf. Keine Angst. :o)_

_Konsequenzen der Seelenverbindung. Ja, gehe ich auch noch drauf ein. Nur noch nicht jetzt. :D Alles zu seiner Zeit. :Þ_

_Marzipantorte? Lecker.. Mjam. An meinem Geburtstag gab's ne Erdbeer-Knusper Torte. Schön, das kennt wahrscheinlich eh niemand.^^_

_Ich gratulier dir einfach noch mal nachträglich.. :o) Auch, wenn es nun schon ein bissel her ist. °knuddel°_

_@ leve-chan: Ich bin froh das zu hören. Bei den romantischen Stellen bin ich meist total unsicher. Aber schön, dass sie dir gefallen^^_

_@ Meldis: Ich lese fleißig deine Chapter. Nur tu ich das meistens Nachts. Hab das dann auf der Festplatte abgespeichert. Daher vergess ich auch immer die Reviews. Ich gelobe Besserung! °knuddel°_

_Jaja.. Die Sache mit Filegon. °g° Wie schön, dass es bei mir keinen gibt und du mich auch deshalb nicht anmeckern kannst. :D °lol° Ich war ehrlich überrascht, als du meintest, ich habe ihn einfach sterben lassen.. :D Du kannst dich ja bei Stoffpferd noch mal beschweren. °kicher° Aber Hauptsache du magst Mat. Das find ich toll. :o)_

_Ja, der Typ im Traum könnte Siané töten. Aber mal nebenbei: Wenn ich sie jetzt abkratzen lasse, ist meine Geschichte zu ende. :D_

_Ja, Legolas brauch auch seine Fehler. Schön, dass du das genauso siehst. :D °knuddel° Hoffe dich mal wieder im ICQ zu sehen. ;)_

_@ feanen: Hehe.. Kurze Reviews. Aber anscheinend hast du nichts zu meckern. Freut mich. °knuddel° ;)_

_@ Shelley: Nein, nein. Das mit dem Adult bezog sich auf eine andere Seite. Da war ‚heiße Quellen' nämlich schon adult. Hast also nix verpasst. ;)_

_Ja, Gimli unser Frisör.^^ Aber an Legolas Haare lasse ich ihn nicht ran. Wer weiß was dann passieren würde. :D_

_@ Asahi: Och, du musst Maeglin nicht bewerten. :D Ich meine, MS sind wir doch irgendwie alle.. Ich habe letztens Mal zig MS Definitionen gelesen. Und irgendwie ist es unmöglich eine nicht MS zu schreiben.^^ °lol° Also bin ich mal ganz zufrieden, dass Siané und Maeglin nen Charakter und nen Plot haben. :o)_

_Ja, Legolas war vielleicht etwas zu schmalzig in Teil 19. Hab ich in einem Anflug von Melancholie geschrieben. ;)_

_Ja, sorry.. Legolas Daddy kommt noch nicht vor. Das dauert noch ne ganze Weile.^^_

_Hehe.. Maeglin musste Mat einfach hauen. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich brauchte das eben. °lol°_

_@ felja: Wie ich an so einer gemeinen Stelle aufhören kann? °g° Ganz einfach.^^ Damit ihr weiterlest einfach stoppen. :D_

_@ Kimberly: Na ja, nun hab ich Haldir und die Zwillinge ja eingebaut. Kann aber auch sein, dass ich sie absolut mies darstelle. :o)_

_Mat und Mogli? Oh mein Gott.. Welch Vergleich. Ich hoffe, das kann ich bald ausmergeln. Ich mein, er hat ja vernünftige Kleidung an und ist auch in einem normalen Dorf aufgewachsen. °G°_

_Dimfalathiel: Oh nein.. Nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Ich beeil mich auch immer mit dem neuen Teil.^^_

_Hihi.. Du besorgst mir die Kekse zum Weiterschreiben? °lol° Ich hab noch ein paar, aber ich wende mich dann mal demnächst an dich. :Þ_

_@ Laith: Du warst so auf Bruchtal gespannt, gell? Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht enttäsucht.^^_

_@ Toyo: Jaja.. Wie kann es nur weiter gehen? Mal schauen. Aber ich verrate nichts. Ich denke aber, dass ich es spannend lasse..^^_

_@ Amilang: Hehe.. Schön dass dir die Quellenszene gefällt.^^ Die hat mich echt Mühe gekostet. :o)_

_@ Nenime: Du bist die einzige, die an meinem B'day ‚gesungen' hat. °lol° Meine Verwandtschaft konnte ich glücklicherweise davon abhalten. :o)_

_@ Tanlaith: °knuddel° Neue Reviewer sind toll.. °freu° Ich frage mich, ob ich wohl noch mehr habe.. :D Egal, nun hab ich dich erst mal dazu.. °rumhüpf° Bruchtal wäre ein geeigneter Ort für Siané und Legolas? °ggg° Nun, mal sehen. Aber wer weiß, ob nicht noch ganz viele Leute dazwischen platzen. :D_

_@ stareyes: Stimmt, ich hab was von Männern geschrieben. =/ Aber auch nur, weil ich durch die Trennung nicht weiter geschrieben hab. Das meinte ich eigentlich. Ach, aber das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Dafür haben andere an meinem B'day an mich gedacht. :o)_

_Du hast ein neues Chap bei deiner Geschichte? Mist, das hab ich auch mal wieder verpasst. Muss ich mal schauen gehen.^^_

_@ Stoffpferd: Man, da hatte ich doch glatt dein Review übersehen. °mich schäm und in die Ecke stell° Also, ich weiß ja nicht. Aber an meinem Stil gibt es echt nichts zu bewundern. Du schreibst ja wohl auch so genial. Ich mein, ich lese ‚Von Hobbits und Lebertran' und auch ‚Haltet den Dieb' so gerne.^^ Daher sind deine Geschichten auch auf so vielen Fav Listen.. :D Also.. Mach mich nicht verlegen.^^ So viele Leute haben meine Geschichte bestimmt nicht auf ihren Favoriten. °rot wird°_


	22. Von komischen Ohren und Rachefeldzügen

Herz zu erobern 

_Von komischen Ohren und Rachefeldzügen_

_A/N: Wow, ich fasse es nicht. Das letzte Kapitel ist ja richtig eingeschlagen.^^ °freu° Damit hab ich gar nicht gerechnet!! °knuddel° Danke noch mal für all eure Kommentare(Uff.. 25 Kommis. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht °knuddel°)  und Reviews (16 Stück.. Ihr werdet auch immer besser. :D). Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie mich das freut. Meine Augen leuchten immer, wenn ein neues da ist. °g°_

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, die ihr aus Robert Jordans ‚Rad der Zeit' oder J.R.R. Tolkiens Werken kennt, gehören nicht mir. Ich habe sie nur für meine geistigen Ergüsse entliehen. :o) Alle anderen Personen sind allerdings meiner Feder entsprungen.

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**Herz zu erobern**

_Von komischen Ohren und Rachefeldzügen_

Siané hatte früher nie so etwas wie eine beste Freundin gehabt. Schon als sie noch ganz klein war, half sie ihrem Vater auf dem Markt in seinem Stand. Es war natürlich für sie, aber oftmals beneidete sie die Kinder, die vergnügt auf der Wiese hinter ihrem kleinen Haus spielen konnten. 

Manchmal, wenn es Abend wurde und ihr Vater sie und ihren Bruder nach hause schickte, standen die beiden am Holzzaun der Wiese. Siané hatte die Hände in das morsche Material gekrallt und folgte den spielenden Kindern mit den Augen. Auch ihr jüngerer Bruder hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als seine Zeit mit Spielen zu verbringen. Es war selten, dass die beiden draußen herumtollen durften. Und dann waren es auch nur die beiden allein, die man sehen konnte.

Erst später, als Siané die Arbeit im Schloss annahm und Alés die Einkäufe für die Stände erledigte,  kamen sie den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung näher. Alés verstand sich prächtig mit den Jungen seines Alters, die auch zwischen Edoras und Teslon reisten. Siané dagegen machte viele Bekanntschaften im Schloss. Die Mädchen, mit denen sie arbeitete waren ihr ähnlich. Doch bei einem der Mädchen schien Siané so etwas wie ein unsichtbares Band zu spüren: Maeglin. Auch, wenn sie eigentlich aus einer anderen Schicht als sie selbst kam, so verband sie irgendetwas miteinander.

Sie konnten sich so sehr aufeinander verlassen. Außerdem gab es nichts, was sie nicht von der anderen wussten. Manchmal war es selbst Siané unheimlich, wenn Maeglin mal wieder dasselbe dachte wie sie oder sie zur gleichen Zeit dieselben Dinge taten. Damals, als sie noch zusammen gearbeitet hatten, konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendwann mal voneinander getrennt werden würden. Doch dann wurden sie auseinander gerissen. So brutal und grausam, dass sie sich nicht einmal Lebewohl sagen konnten.

Doch nun hatten sie sich wieder. Siané hielt Maeglin immer noch ganz fest. Es kam ihr vor wie ein kurzer Augenblick, aber in Wahrheit hielten sie sich schon einige Zeit umklammert. Es störte aber niemanden. Siané und Maeglin hatten sich damals in Teslon eines gesagt: Wenn es so etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft gab, dann bei ihnen. Und nun, wo sie sich wieder hatten, spürten sie es. Sie hatten sich so sehr vermisst und sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Nun waren sie wieder zusammen. Das war alles, was zählte..

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.." Sianés Stimme zitterte. Ob vor Freude oder noch wegen der Tränen konnte sie nicht sagen.

Maeglin blickte zu ihr auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Wangen trocken. Sie lächelte glücklich, als sie in Sianés strahlende grüne Augen sah. „Du wusstest doch, dass ich hierher komme und es mir mehr oder weniger gut geht. Aber ich bin auch froh dich wieder zu sehen."

Siané blinzelte. „Du meinst, dass waren wirklich mehr als Träume?" Maeglin nickte fleißig und knuffte sie dann mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Dann stimmt das mit dem Elbenprinzen auch?" Siané stand stocksteif auf der Stelle, ihre Augenbrauen verengten sich und sie blickte ungläubig auf das Grinsen ihrer Freundin. Sie schwieg, stützte aber kopfschüttelnd die Hände in die Hüften. _‚Nicht zu glauben. Man kann ihr aber auch nichts verheimlichen.'_

„Nun werde ich also schon in meinen Träumen von dir ausgehorcht.." Siané lachte und bald darauf fiel auch Maeglin in das Gekicher ein.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch bald hörten die beiden ein Räuspern neben sich. Mat hatte sich die ganze Umarmerei nun lange genug angetan. Maeglin beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr. Und er musste zugeben, dieses Ignorieren ertrug er nicht. Er hatte sie schließlich den ganzen Weg bis Bruchtal gebracht. Und nun? Nun war er unwichtig.

„Wer ist denn das?" Mat wandte seinen Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen, die Maeglin nun fragend ansah.

„Ach, den musst du nicht kennen." Mat stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Langsam wachte er aus seiner Trance aus und klappte seinen Mund zu. Er war so erschrocken gewesen, dass er ihn ein ganzes Stück geöffnet hatte. Aber nun musste er erst mal was klarstellen.

Etwas unsanft schob er Maeglin zur Seite und nahm die Hand des rothaarigen Mädchens in seine. „Mein Name ist Matrim Cauthon. Ich habe eure, nun ich würde gute Freundin sagen, bis hierher geführt. Und mit welchem wunderschönen Geschöpf habe ich die Ehre?" Siané zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit was für einer Gesellschaft reiste Maeglin denn seit neuestem? Da musste sie mal ihre Freundin zur Rede stellen.

„Mat, vergiss es einfach." Maeglin schob Mat wieder zurück und sah ihn an. „Sie ist mit einem Elben zusammen. Da beißt du dir die Zähne aus." Übermütig streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus. Doch Mat winkte nur ab.

„Die kochen auch nur mit Wasser.." Siané beobachtete die beiden. Langsam fing sie an zu glucksen. Durch Mats Worte fing Maeglins Augenbraue gefährlich an zu zucken. Es war selten, dass jemand ihre beste Freundin so aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

„Also, ich möchte euch zwei ja nicht stören.. Aber ihr seht furchtbar aus." Siané zuckte zusammen, als die beiden sie entrüstet ansahen und synchron _‚das hättest du auch netter ausdrücken können'_ sagten. Entschuldigend hob sie die Hände, bis sich Maeglins Gesichtsausdruck änderte.

„Du hast recht. Ich bin entsetzlich müde." Siané sah ihre beste Freundin noch mal genauer an. Ihre dunklen Augenringe waren ihr zu Anfang gar nicht aufgefallen. Doch nun, wo sie einen zweiten Blick wagte, erkannte sie, wie sehr Maeglin sich verändert hatte. Sie hatte abgenommen, doch das war eigentlich das Unwichtigste. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ein bisschen eingefallen. Sie sah übermüdet aus, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig krank. Aber das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erhellte den ganzen Hof. Siané lächelte zurück und schnappte sich ihre Hand. Zu dritt, denn Mat folgte den beiden mit schlurfenden Schritten, gingen sie zu Aragorn, der sich mit den anderen auf der kleinen Veranda befand.

---------*°*---------

Es wurde Nachmittag und Siané saß auf einem weichen Sessel in der Bibliothek. Maeglin und Mat waren kurz Lord Elrond vorgestellt worden. Dieser hatte aber nach kurzer Zeit festgestellt, dass auch seine eindringlichen Fragen nichts brachten und ließ sie in ihre Gemächer bringen. Er wollte das einseitige Gespräch am Abend weiter führen, in der Hoffnung einige Informationen über die gläserne Burg aus den beiden herauszubekommen.

Siané grinste, als sie an Elronds genervtes Gesicht dachte. Er hatte versucht es zu verbergen. Trotzdem hatte sie die kleine Ader an seiner Stirn pochen sehen, als er keine Antwort von den beiden bekam. Sie wären ihm wohl im Stehen eingeschlafen, hätte er nicht irgendwann aufgegeben. _‚Ob er nun Kopfschmerzen hat?'_ Sie lachte leise. Es hatte sie amüsiert.

Verträumt blätterte sie eine Seite in ihrem Buch um. Sie hatte endlich ein wenig Zeit in dem Buch, dass sie von ihrem Bruder bekommen hatte, zu lesen. Gemütlich hatte sie die Beine auf dem großen Sessel angezogen und saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne. Es war ruhig und kühl in dem Raum. Bewundernd hatte sie die Regale voller Bücher betrachtet. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, als sie die ausschließlich in Sindarin gehaltenen Bücher erkannte. Trotzdem gefiel ihr die Atmosphäre. Viele Sessel standen an den Wänden, am Fenster und am Kamin. Trotz des relativ großen Fensters, fiel kaum Licht in den Raum. Siané fühlte sich wohl. Sie konnte sich entspannen und in die Geschichte eintauchen. Sie war so vertieft, dass sie die Tür nicht hörte, die sich leise öffnete und wieder schloss.

Erst, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihren Oberkörper schlangen, erwachte sie aus ihrer kleinen Traumwelt. Sie wollte sich schon lächelnd zu Legolas umdrehen, als sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie linste über ihre Schulter und erblickte das dunkle Haar, dass sie fast an der Nasenspitze berührte. Es war seidig und lang. Langsam folgte sie ihnen mit ihren Augen, bis sie in die blauen Augen von Elladan blickte.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Grinsend setzte er sich auf die Armlehne und entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung.

„Du meinst wohl, ‚_was macht ihr hier'_?" Sie drehte sich um. Elrohir stand auf der anderen Seite ihres Sessels und trug dasselbe verschmitzte Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie sein Bruder.

„Nun, dann eben so... Gibt es etwas wichtiges?" Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus und sahen dann wieder zu Siané herunter. Ihre Haut schimmerte im flackernden Licht der Kerzen. In der Bibliothek war schon immer eine warme aber dunkle Atmosphäre gewesen. Die Kerzen unterstützten den Eindruck nur noch und schenkten den Besuchern meist Erholung und eine angenehme Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Nur die Tatsache, dass ein gewisser Elbenprinz dich sprechen möchte." Sie blinzelte überrascht.

„Legolas?"

„Nein, der andere." Elladan lachte, als er sah, wie Siané die Augen rollte. „Natürlich Legolas.. Wer denn sonst?" Er knuffte sie leicht an der Schulter und grinste wieder.

„Was möchte er denn von mir?" Sie sah die beiden an und wurde stutzig, als sie wieder einen belustigten Blick austauschten. _‚Die haben doch was vor.. Hmpf, so hat Alés auch immer zu mir gesehen, wenn wir irgendwas ausgeheckt haben..'_

„Er sagte nur, dass er mit dir reden muss." Elrohir stand nun vor ihr und zog sie in den Stand. Missmutig klappte sie ihr Buch zu. So, wie er das gesagt hatte, musste es was Wichtiges und Ernstes sein.

„Und wo finde ich ihn?"

„Eben war er noch in seinem Gemach. Wenn du dich beeilst ist er noch da. Vielleicht sucht er aber schon nach dir." Siané schluckte und drehte sich um.

„Dann muss ich mich ja beeilen." Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie den Raum und ließ die schwere Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Zurück blieben zwei Elben, die sich köstlich amüsierten. 

Was Siané nicht wusste: Legolas hatte vor gut einer Stunde mit den Zwillingen über sie gesprochen. Und bei diesem Gespräch hatte er wohl einmal kurz fallen gelassen, dass sie ausgesprochen schüchtern war und ihr schnell das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Elladan und Elrohir solch ein Wissen gerne ausnutzten. Und so hatten sie Siané nun geradewegs zu einem _‚beschäftigten'_ Elben geschickt.

„Meinst du, Legolas hat nicht übertrieben?" Elladan sah seinen Bruder fragend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Spätestens, wenn sie wieder aus seinem Zimmer kommt." Elrohir grinste breit über das Gesicht. Es ging doch nichts über die Schwächen von Menschenmädchen.

„Wenn wir Pech haben, geht sie uns an die Gurgel." Elladan lachte, als er Elrohirs abwinkende Hand sah.

„Gegen sie werden wir uns schon wehren können." Glucksend verließen sie die Bibliothek. Auf dem Flur bemühten sie sich allerdings um ihr emotionsloses Auftreten. Alberne Elben waren das Letzte, was ihr Vater hier sehen wollte.

Langsam gingen sie den Flur zu Legolas' Gemach entlang. Sie mussten sich nicht beeilen. Immerhin bestand ja auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass Siané länger dort verharrte, als sie vermuteten.

---------*°*---------

Entspannt hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Die Reise hatte ihn fürwahr angestrengt. Auch, wenn man es ihm nie ansah, so waren seine Muskeln doch verspannt. Außerdem spürte er jede Faser seines Körpers. Bei jeder Bewegung war es ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass nicht einmal durch den Schlaf in dieser Nacht gelindert worden war. Doch nun lockerten sich seine Muskeln langsam. Die Wärme des Wassers breitete sich über seiner Haut aus und ließ ihn vollständig entspannen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in der großen Wanne lag, doch er wurde von einem schwachen Klopfen an seiner Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er seufzte leise auf. Wer mochte es nur sein? Siané war seiner Auffassung nach in der Bibliothek und Aragorn beschäftigt. Blieb nur noch Gimli, der sich mal wieder über die Verhaltensweise von Elben in Bruchtal beschweren wollte. Langsam stieg er aus dem Wasser und band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Wie gerne wäre er dort liegen geblieben, aber überhören konnte er das Klopfen, dass inzwischen etwas energischer geworden war, auch nicht.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und sah, wie eine zierliche Faust mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Siané sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Doch sie fasste sich relativ schnell wieder und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie siehst du denn aus? Wieso hast du nichts an? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich sprechen!?" Sie stemmte ihre rechte Hand in ihre Taille und sah ihn fragend an.

Legolas grinste. Er? Sie sprechen wollen? Leise lachte er auf, schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich ins Zimmer. Mit einem _‚Klick'_ hatte er die Tür wieder geschlossen und kam nun auf sie zu. Siané blickte ihn noch immer ein wenig irritiert an, doch das legte sich, als er sich ganz nah zu ihrem Ohr lehnte.

„Das ist aber wirklich eine schäbige Ausrede, um mich zu sehen." Siané spürte, wie sie langsam tatsächlich wieder rot wurde. _‚Verdammt, dass ist in letzter Zeit doch gar nicht mehr so oft passiert.. Warum, bei Eru, werde ich immer rot??' _Sie sah verlegen zur Seite, spürte aber noch immer seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

„Es ist.. ich meine, das war keine Ausrede." Sie zog einen Schmollmund und sah ihn wieder an. In seinen blauen Augen glitzerte es belustigt. _‚Hach, so schöne Augen.. Da muss man einfach schwach werden. Obwohl, da fällt mir ein..'_ Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihren Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu halten. Es war aber auch zu schwer, nicht mit den Augen weiter nach unten zu wandern. „Sag mal.. Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Augen?" Legolas stutzte. Was sollte denn schon mit seinen Augen sein?

„Was meinst du?" Er ging einen Schritt auf seinen Schrank zu und zog eine frische Hose daraus hervor.

„Na ja.. Damals, in Teslon. Als du mich im Flur in die Nische gezogen hast, weil mich sonst die Orks gesehen hätten.. Da hattest du so eine komische Augenfarbe. Sie hat mich an eine Mischung aus hellblau und lila erinnert." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er lächelte leicht. Sie stand etwas verloren zwischen seinem Bett und der Tür, ihre Hände hatte sie auf dem Rücken zusammengefaltet und aus ihrem Zopf hingen ein paar rote Haarsträhnen wild in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte bestimmt versucht diese zu bändigen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Die Augenfarbe der Elben verändert sich, wenn sie sich auf etwas stark konzentrieren. Wenn wir uns, zum Beispiel, irgendwo nach Angreifern umsehen und versuchen sie mit unseren Sinnen zu erfassen." Er kam wieder auf sie zu, seine Kleidung legte er dabei aber auf einem der Sessel ab, die an dem hellen Kamin standen.

„Ach so. Gut.. Dann... Also, dann weiß ich ja bescheid." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch irgendwie war ihr die Situation immer noch unangenehm. _‚Bei meinem Glück hält das Hundtuch nicht mehr lange.'_ Unbewusst starrte sie auf seinen Körper, bis sie ein Räuspern vernahm. Noch mehr errötend hob sie ruckartig ihren Kopf nach oben und sah sein schelmisches Grinsen. _‚Oh nein.. Ich hab ihn angestarrt..'_ Verlegen legte sie sich die Hände über die Augen, doch Legolas zog sie sofort wieder davon weg.

„Sag mal, dass hast du doch nur gefragt, um vom Thema abzulenken." Er grinste noch mehr, als ihre Röte sich auf ihrem Gesicht festigte. „Du müsstest doch wissen, dass du auch ohne Vorwand zu mir kommen kannst." Zärtlich hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, doch sie schob ihn bestimmt von sich. Dabei legte sie allerdings ihre Handflächen auf seine nackte Brust. Fluchend nahm sie die Hände weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Außerdem schalt sie sich innerlich mal wieder, dass sie so verklemmt ihm gegenüber war.

Entschlossen blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Eines möchte ich aber klarstellen." Schnell änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er schien überrascht zu sein. Sie mochte es, dass er ihr gegenüber mehr Gefühle zeigte, als es Elben sonst taten. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich noch weniger mit ihm umgehen, wenn sie keinerlei Regung erkennen konnte. „Ich saß vorhin in der Bibliothek, als Elladan und Elrohir meinten, dass du mich sprechen willst. Ich hab also keinen Vorwand gesucht." Schmollend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und blickte zur Seite. Solange, bis sie Legolas Lachen vernahm.

„Weißt du, glaube den beiden nicht alles. Besonders nicht, wenn sie ein Grinsen auf den Lippen tragen." Sie dachte zurück. Die beiden hatten tatsächlich gegrinst und sie hatte gespürt, dass die beiden etwas vor hatten.

„Was sollen sie damit bezweckt haben?" Sie drehte sich zu Legolas um, der einen Moment vorher an ihr vorbei gegangen war.

„Sie wussten, dass ich ins Bad wollte." Sie errötete wieder. _‚Ich dumme Kuh.. Das wird es gewesen sein, was sie wollten. Oh, wenn ich die erwische..'_ Leise murmelte sie ein _‚Die können was erleben'_ und vergaß mal wieder völlig, dass Legolas so gut hören konnte.

„Also, ich bin ganz froh, dass du hier bist. So muss ich dich nachher nicht suchen. Ich ziehe mich eben an, ja?" Siané nickte hastig. _‚Anziehen ist gut.. Dann starre ich wenigstens nicht..'_ Er lächelte sie noch einmal an, als er sich wieder in Richtung Bad begab. Siané schnappte allerdings hörbar nach Luft, als er währenddessen sein Handtuch löste und begann die Spitzen seiner Haare zu trocknen. Einen Moment, bzw. einen langen Moment konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr von seiner Kehrseite abwenden.. _‚Das ist gar nicht gut.. Eru, wieso tut man mir das an???'_ Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich und sie schlug erneut wieder ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

Erleichtert linste sie durch ihre Finger, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Bad vernahm. Legolas war nicht mehr zu sehen und so ließ sie langsam wieder die Luft aus ihren Lungen entgleiten, die sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Wangen noch immer brannten, aber das war ja auch eigentlich kein Wunder. _‚Man bekommt ja selten so viel von einem Elben zu sehen..'_ Sie seufzte verträumt auf, als sie an seinen muskulösen Körper dachte. Doch dann kam Legolas wieder aus dem Bad und Siané zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch._ ‚Das macht dieser Elb doch mit Absicht.. Der trägt ja immer noch nur sein Handtuch..'_ Sie versuchte unauffällig an ihm vorbei zu sehen, doch er kam unglücklicherweise direkt auf sie zu. Trocken war er nun, nur seine Haare glänzten noch ein wenig feucht und hatten noch nicht wieder ihre helle Farbe, wie im trockenen Zustand. Trotzdem trug er nicht mehr, als sein Handtuch, was Siané langsam immer mehr aus der Bahn warf.

Er sah sie genau an, als er vor ihr stand. Langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Bedrückt dich etwas?" Siané schnappte empört nach Luft und sah ihn einmal von oben bis unten an.

„Warum müsst ihr Elben auch so freizügig mit euren Körpern sein?" Nicht, dass es sie wirklich störte. Aber sie hasste ihre offensichtliche Unsicherheit einfach.

„Sind wir doch gar nicht.." Er ging wieder von ihr weg, auf den Kamin zu. Neben diesem, auf einem Sessel lag seine Kleidung. Siané bemerkte das verschmitzte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen nicht, als er sich wieder das Handtuch von den Hüften nahm. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Ornamente am Boden seines Gemachs zu studieren.

„Und warum tust du das dann alles?" Sie scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden und schielte ein wenig zu Legolas herüber. Ja, der Anblick war schon etwas. Aber sie war froh, als er seine Hose trug und auf sie zukam. Er war gerade dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, ließ es aber halb offen, als er sie erreichte. Mit einem kleinen Ruck hatte er sie umgeworfen. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie so nah an seinem Bett stand. Aber sie war zwischendurch ja ein wenig unkontrolliert hin und her gelaufen.

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm auf, als er zu ihr herunter kroch und sich über sie beugte. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, als sie zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und schüchtern seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge erforschte. Legolas erwiderte leidenschaftlich ihren Kuss, bis sie sich schwer atmend voneinander lösten.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte leicht. „Wir Elben sind gar nicht freizügig.." Siané lachte auf. Dass er nun doch wieder das Thema aufgriff, überraschte sie.

„Nein, deshalb bist du auch die ganze Zeit vor mir herumgelaufen." Sie streckte ihm übermütig ihre Zunge entgegen und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„So bin ich aber nur bei dir." Er küsste sie wieder leicht und sah sie dann durchdringend an. „Tust du mir einen gefallen?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und seufzte innerlich auf. Wie konnte man diesem Elben nur irgendetwas abschlagen? Es war unmöglich. Sie griff nach einer seiner Haarsträhnen und hielt sie ihm aus dem Gesicht. Seine Haare waren kühl vom Wasser, außerdem kitzelten sie ständig ihre Haut.

„Wenn ich kann, bestimmt." Sie stutzte, als er aufstand und zu seiner Kommode ging. Er nahm etwas in die Hand, dass sie nicht auf Anhieb identifizieren konnte und kam zurück zum Bett. Lächelnd setzte er sich vor sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Verwundert sah sie auf ihn herab und senkte ihren Blick dann auf ihre Hand, in die er ihr gerade einen kleinen Kamm gelegt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Um ehrlich zu sein.. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dazu." Er schmunzelte, als er ihr klares Lachen hörte. Behutsam begann sie seine Haare zusammenzufassen. Vor ihren Augen hatte sie das Bild von den geflochtenen Strähnen, damit sie nur nichts falsch machte..

---------*°*---------

„Hat er ihr eben gesagt, er sei nicht in der Stimmung?" Elrohir sah seinen Bruder an, der neben ihm stand und ein Ohr an die Tür zu Legolas' Gemach gelegt hatte.

„Ja, das sagte er.." Elladan zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus und versuchte auf die Geräusche zu achten, die sich hinter der Tür abspielten. Die Zwillinge hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Siané solange bei Legolas bleiben würde. Eher hatten sie gehofft, sie mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer rauschen zu sehen.

„Wie kann er nicht in der Stimmung sein? Ich dachte.." Doch Elladan stoppte den Redeschwall seines Bruders, indem er sich einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Elrohir verstummte sofort und lehnte nun auch seinen Kopf leicht gegen die Tür.

„Au, sei doch ein wenig sanfter." Elladan blickte erstaunt auf und sah seinen Bruder an, als er Legolas' empörte Aussage gehört hatte. Dieser zuckte aber auch nur mit den Schultern.

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe das nun mal noch nie gemacht." Wieder tauschten die Zwillinge einen Blick aus und fingen langsam an zu Grinsen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden die beiden noch eine Menge am heutigen Abend zu lachen haben.

Stille. Die beiden Elben standen nun schon etwas länger an der Tür, aber nachdem Siané ihre _‚Unschuld'_ offenbart hatte, war nicht mehr ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer gedrungen. Gelangweilt wandte sich Elladan von der Tür ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Elrohir tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich und sah  seinen Bruder dann fragend an. DAS hatten sie sich aber anders vorgestellt.

„Was, bei Eru, machen denn die Söhne Elronds an der Tür des Düsterwaldprinzen?" Elladans und Elrohirs Blicke schweiften unisono den Flur entlang und erblickten die kleine, lachende Gestalt. Wieso, bei Illuvatar, hatten sie Gimli nicht kommen hören? Die trampeligen Schritte des Zwerges hörte man sonst immer durch die nächsten drei Gänge. Aber nun sahen sie sich erschrocken dem lauten Gelächter Gimlis gegenüber. Sie tauschten einen entschlossenen Blick aus. Sie mussten sofort hier weg. Aber dann war es zu spät...

---------*°*---------

Langsam ließ Siané ihre Finger und den Kamm durch das seidige, blonde Haar gleiten und blickte verträumt darauf herab. Legolas beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, den Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie schien glücklich zu sein und nicht darüber nachzudenken, was alles in der Zukunft sein würde.

Behutsam nahm sie die Strähnen an seinem Ohr in die Hand und begann sie zusammenzuflechten. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass es anders als vorher aussah. Und vor allem: nicht schlechter.

Doch obwohl sie so sanft, wie nur irgend möglich sein wollte, kam trotzdem der Punkt, an dem sie zu fest an seinen Haaren zog und er ein wenig zusammenzuckte und schmollend zu ihr aufblickte. „Sei doch ein wenig sanfter.." Er grinste und sie wusste genau, dass sie um die Nasenspitze ein wenig rot geworden war.

„Entschuldige, aber ich habe das nun mal noch nie gemacht." Und so vollendete sie auch diese kleine Strähne. Sie schwieg, nachdem sie fertig geworden war und wartete auf Legolas' Reaktion. Dieser setzte sich auf, drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände. Schelmisch blickte er sie an. Sie mussten nichts sagen. Es war keine dieser unangenehmen Schweigemomente, in denen man krampfhaft versucht, ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Sie sahen einander einfach nur an. Und wie in einem stillen Einverständnis, beugte Siané sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste liebevoll seine Lippen. Er zog sie näher an sich heran, legte seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und tupfte viele, kleine Küsse auf ihr Gesicht und vor allem ihre Lippen.

Siané war regelrecht enttäuscht, als er sie losließ und sich horchend aufsetzte. „Was--?" Doch Legolas deutete ihr, nichts zu sagen. Lautlos stand er von seinem Bett auf und ging leichtfüßig zur Tür herüber. Er legte seine Hand an den Türknauf, öffnete aber nicht. Siané betrachtete die Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn, doch als der Elbenprinz die Tür ruckartig öffnete und zwei dunkelhaarige Elben hineinpurzelten, verstand sie die Situation.

Geschwind kletterte sie aus dem Bett, stellte sich neben Legolas und blickte auf die am Boden liegenden Zwillinge. „Das war aber nicht sehr elbenhaft." Sie grinste, als die beiden sich aufrappelten und beschämt mit der Hand an ihre Köpfe fassten.

„Also, das können wir erklären." Elladan blickte zwischen Siané und Legolas hin und her, die sie anscheinend in keiner prekären Situation erwischt hatten. Legolas war vollständig bekleidet, seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und kein Hinweis von eben geschehene Zärtlichkeiten waren an ihm zu sehen.

„Die Erklärung würde ich gerne hören." Legolas begann langsam zu lachen. Es war selten, dass die beiden sich selbst in peinliche Situationen brachten. Das musste er unbedingt ausnutzen. Leider kam ihm Siané aber dazwischen.

„Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht, als ihr mich hierher geschickt habt?? Hä????" Sie hatte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte die beiden böse an, die sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt machten und aus Legolas' Gemach flüchteten. Siané war gerade dran, wollte hinterher laufen, als Gimli sie am Rockzipfel festhielt.

„Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht deine Freundin sehen? Sie ist erwacht!" Sie lächelte den Zwerg dankbar an und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, um zu Maeglins Zimmer zu gelangen. Legolas blickte ihr seufzend nach.

„Nun bin ich schon wieder vergessen." Beleidigt schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zu dem lachenden Zwerg hinunter, der ein amüsiertes _‚Nicht zu glauben, sogar schon eifersüchtig auf ein anderes Mädchen' _flüsterte. Doch als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, sah er Siané wieder um die Ecke kommen und auf ihn zulaufen.

„Ich sehe dich dann heute Abend, ja?" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Während Legolas diesen genoss und als viel zu kurz bezeichnete, machte Gimli große Augen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie im Beisein anderer geküsst. Doch so schnell, wie Siané zurückgekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Legolas öffnete gerade den Mund, als Gimli ihm dazwischenfuhr.

„Sag bloß nichts!!! Sie ist zurückgekommen.. Oder bist du wirklich eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin??" Gimli lachte laut auf, als er eine leichte Rotspur auf Legolas Nase sah und dieser _‚Unsinn'_ flüsterte.. 

---------*°*---------

Zur gleichen Zeit, vielleicht etwas früher, in den unteren Gängen Bruchtals. Ein Schatten huschte zwischen den Säulen hin und her, immer darauf bedacht keinen Laut von sich zu geben und nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Teller. Belustigt blickte Mat auf die vier Kekse, die er aus der Küche stibitzt hatte. _‚Das wird Maeglin einen schönen Schreck einjagen..'_ Er grinste. _‚Kommt davon, wenn sie mich so sehr ignoriert und mir nicht einmal dankt.'_ Wieder blickte er auf die Kekse hinab und auf einen kleinen Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel hatte.

„Was machst du denn da?" Mat zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe den Teller auf den Boden fallen lassen. Er drehte sich angsterfüllt um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er in die Gesichter von vier Hobbits blickte.

„Ich hatte Hunger. Und was tut ihr hier unten?" Er beugte sich nach unten, um mit den Hobbits auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Nun.. Wir wollen auch nicht bis zum nächsten Mahl warten. Außerdem kennen sie uns hier schon und geben uns immer was zu essen." Einer der Kleinen lächelte schelmisch.

„Dann werde ich euch mal allein lassen. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch einmal." Er winkte den Vieren hektisch zu und verschwand geschwind um die nächste Ecke, lief die Treppe nach oben und beeilte sich, in sein Gemach zu kommen. Die Hobbits tauschten nur einen verwunderten Blick aus, zuckten mit den Schultern und schlenderten dann weiter Richtung Küche.

Gehetzt schloss Mat die Tür hinter sich und stellte den Teller Kekse auf dem Boden ab. Flink ging er zu seinem Arbeitstisch, der am Fester stand und holte aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Gefäß heraus. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um, verharrte aber in der Bewegung, als er jemanden an den Keksen sah.

„Illana.. Das ist nichts für dich.. Die brauche ich noch. Geh lieber wieder." Die Wölfin sah ihn an und setzte sich provokativ neben den Teller.

„Gut, gut.. Du bekommst auch noch was. Ich bringe es dir heute Abend mit. Aber du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein." Zu seiner Enttäuschung, machte sie keine Anstalten, seinen Raum zu verlassen. Sie legte sich einfach hin und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren Pfoten.

„Ja, wusste ich es doch. Aber lass dich nicht hier erwischen. Am besten, du versteckst dich unter dem Bett oder so.." Als sie nicht reagierte, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er wusste, dass die Wölfin ihn verstanden hatte. Das tat sie immer. So setzte er sich also neben sie und nahm den kleinen Beutel von seinem Gürtel, in dem sich helle, kleine Blätter befanden.

Hämisch grinsend, rührte er eine zuckersüße, weiße Glasur in dem Gefäß an. Illana schaute desinteressiert zu, als Mat die kleinen, inzwischen zerstampften Blätter hinzugab. _‚Das wird seine Wirkung sicher nicht verfehlen.'_ Er grinste immer noch. _‚Sie wird sich morgen bestimmt schön erschrecken..'_ Nachdenklich blickte er auf seine Hand, in der sich noch ein paar zerriebene Kräuter befanden. _Hazia_, ein Kraut, dass beim Auftragen auf die Haut Wunder wirkte. Doch nahm man das Kraut in sich auf, begab es sich sehr viel schneller als Alkohol ins Blut und löste starke Rauscherscheinungen aus. Bei zu starker Einnahme allerdings.. 

Mat konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende denken, als Illana ihn anstupste und die restlichen Blätter in die Glasur rieselten. Mat seufzte genervt auf. Nun war zu viel Hazia darin. Aber er hatte auch nicht die Zeit, alles neu anzurühren. _‚Es wird schon gut gehen..'_ Großzügig strich er die Glasur auf die Kekse, ließ sie kurz antrocknen und nahm den Teller in die Hand. Nun musste er nur noch alles in Maeglins Zimmer bringen und ihr glaubhaft machen, dass eine der Dienstmädchen sie dort für sie abgestellt hatte..

Es war leichter, als er angenommen hatte. Als er so leise wie möglich, Maeglins Zimmertür öffnete, fand er sie noch immer schlafend in ihrem Bett vor. Und zu seinem großen Glück, stand auf ihrer Kommode ein Tablett mit einer Mahlzeit. Grinsend stellte er die Kekse hinzu und sah dann noch mal auf das schlafende Mädchen herab. _‚Nicht mal ‚Danke' hast du gesagt..'_ Immer noch ein wenig beleidigt, strich er über ihre Wange und erschrak fürchterlich, als sie sich regte und begann zu erwachen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, bückte er sich und verschwand unter ihrem Bett. Von dort bekam er auch mit, wie sie aufstand, sich streckte und sich zur Tür des Bads begab. Nun noch zu entwischen war unmöglich. Er würde wohl warten müssen, bis sie ihr Gemach verlässt.

Doch eine halbe Stunde später, lag Mat immer noch unter dem Bett. Genervt trommelte er leise mit den Fingern auf dem Boden herum und stützte sein Kinn mit der anderen Hand ab. Sein Herz machte schon einen Hüpfer, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Das erste Mal, war es nur ein Dienstmädchen gewesen, aber vielleicht würde sie nun aus dem Raum gehen? 

Fehlanzeige.. Siané, das Mädchen, welches er am Tor getroffen hatte, kam herein und ließ sich auf Maeglins Bett fallen. Das leise _‚Hmpf'_ von Mat, der ein wenig von der Matratze auf der Kopf bekommen hatte, hörte sie nicht.

„Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie es mit den Gefährten war... .. .. ..Ach, ich beneide dich." Mat verdrehte die Augen, zog seine Nase an, die Stirn kraus und äffte im Stillen _‚Ach ich beneide dich'_ nach. Warum beneidete sie ihre Freundin? Hatte er sie nicht sicher hierher gebracht?

„Erzähle ich dir gerne. Magst du mit mir raus kommen? Bruchtal ist wunderschön." Mat dankte Siané in Gedanken. Vielleicht würde er dann endlich unter diesem Bett hervorkriechen können.

„Ja, warum nicht. Aber du darfst die Stellen mit Legolas in deiner Geschichte nicht auslassen." Mat hörte das klare Lachen von Siané und hoffte inständig, dass die beiden jetzt nicht anfangen würden, von diesem Elbenprinzen zu schwärmen.

„Werde ich nicht. Ich kann dir ja eh nichts verheimlichen. Nebenbei: was ist denn mit dem jungen Mann, der dich begleitet hat?" Mat wurde hellhörig. DAS würde ihn nun doch interessieren.

„Ach, du meinst Mat? Er hat mich hierher gebracht. Ich sollte ihm noch danken, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ohne ihn hätte ich das wohl nicht geschafft.." Ihre Stimme war leise und irgendwie verträumt geworden. Er lächelte. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen, wie er immer angenommen hatte. „Dann komm.. Zeig mir Bruchtal.. .. .. Ach, guck mal. Die Kekse nehmen wir mit." Mat schreckte auf. _‚DIE KEKSE.. BLUT UND ASCHE.. SO EIN MIST..'_ Er hörte wie die beiden das Zimmer verließen und rappelte sich auf. Doch als er auf den Flur trat, waren sie verschwunden. _‚Verdammt... Die waren doch nur, weil sie sich nicht bedankt hatte..'_ Er schloss die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihre Wirkung verfehlen würden. Nun hatte er doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen..

---------*°*---------

Zusammen schlenderten sie nun schon eine ganze Zeit durch Bruchtal und erzählten sich, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Besonders interessiert war Maeglin an Sianés Erlebnissen mit Legolas, und ihr trieb es mehr und mehr die Röte ins Gesicht, als ihre beste Freundin jedes Detail aus der heißen Quelle erfragte. Da war sie schon mehr als dankbar, als sie die Zwillinge auf sich zukommen sah.

„Welch Schönheit offenbart uns dieser Tag.." Elladan lächelte verschmitzt, als er beiden einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht verlaufen!?" Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf, doch als sie sich näher die Umgebung ansahen, bekamen sie doch das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu wissen, wo sie waren.

Elladan und Elrohir lachten, als sie die verloren Gesichter der Mädchen erblickten. Aufmunternd boten sie ihnen ihren Arm an und Maeglin hakte sich auch gleich dankbar ein. Nur Siané hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und funkelte Elronds Söhne an. „Wieso wollt ihr uns helfen? Da springt doch bestimmt was für euch raus!?" Die beiden machten ein empörtes Gesicht und zogen Siané hinter sich her.

„Warum sollten wir etwas dafür wollen?" Elladan sah Siané fragend an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Da fällt mir ein: Wie gefiel es dir denn heute Morgen bei unserem Prinzen?" Das breite Grinsen war nicht zu ertragen und so wandte Siané einfach ihr Gesicht ab.

„Das war nicht gerecht von euch." Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht über das Thema reden. Der bloße Gedanke, an Legolas' Gestalt, die sie einmal von fast von allen Seiten genießen durfte, trieb ihr wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. Und das war etwas, worüber Maeglin sich stundenlang lustig machen konnte.

„Wieso war es ungerecht? Wir wollten dir einen Gefallen tun." Elrohir lächelte schelmisch zu ihr herüber und Siané versuchte krampfhaft auf den Boden vor sich zu starren.

„Hier kenne ich mich wieder aus. Danke." Die Zwillinge kicherten. Was für eine wunderbare Überleitung. Und so _‚unauffällig'_. Aber sie beließen es dabei. Sie hatten das, was sie wollten: Ein Menschenmädchen, dass verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind das die Kekse, die wir nie bekommen.." Elladan betrachtete neugierig den Teller in Maeglins Hand, auf dem sich nur noch zwei Stück befanden. Die Mädchen hatten sich schon daran bedient und waren durch ihr Gespräch nicht zum mehr Essen gekommen.

„Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr die restlichen haben." Maeglin hielt ihnen den Teller entgegen und die beiden nahmen dankend an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen die Mädchen wieder allein auf dem kleinen Hof, da sich die Zwillinge auf dem Weg zum Bogenschießen befanden.

„Und was machen wir nun?" Siané zuckte auf die Frage hin mit den Schultern, hielt aber inne, als sie eine ihr allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm. Leise zog sie Maeglin hinter sich her und spähte durch das Gestrüpp von ein paar Büschen und Bäumen. Dahinter konnte sie Legolas sehen, der sich, auf einer kleinen Lichtung, mit einer Elbin angeregt unterhielt.

---------*°*---------

„Wer ist denn das??" Maeglin sah ihre Freundin an und deutete auf die dunkelhaarige Elbin, die nur einen Schritt von Legolas entfernt stand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.." Unbewusst ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte die beiden böse an. Sie konnte nichts von dem verstehen, was sie sagten. Sie sprachen zu leise und nach den Bruchstücken zu urteilen, die zu ihnen herüber drangen, war es Sindarin. Siané seufzte innerlich auf. _‚Hätte ich doch nur zugestimmt, diese Sprache zu lernen.'_ Und als hätte Eru sie erhört, drangen nun auch Worte zu ihr herüber, die in ihrer Sprache waren. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, verstand aber noch immer nicht den Zusammenhang ihres Gesprächs.

„Was machen die denn da?" Legolas hatte gerade seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange gelegt und die Elbin tat es ihm gleich. Siané spürte, wie sie langsam begann zu kochen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie da tun.."

„So begrüßen sich Elben untereinander, die sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen haben." Siané zuckte zusammen, als sie Elladan neben sich hocken sah.

„Und wer ist das?" Sie sah ihn an und spürte plötzlich zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern. Elrohir linste auch durch das Gestrüpp, beugte sich dafür aber über sie.

„Das ist Laurelin. Sie hängt sehr an deinem Prinzen." Maeglin kicherte. Die letzten beiden Worte hatte Elladan so wunderbar betont, dass Siané ihm empört in die Rippen knuffte.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet zum Bogenschießen!?" Maeglin sah abwechselt erst Elrohir und dann Elladan an, doch die beiden schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Wollten wir auch. Aber dann haben wir uns gedacht, dass ein Nachmittag mit euch beiden sicher angenehmer wäre." Die Mädchen lächelten, doch bei Siané sah es irgendwie gequält aus. Langsam waren Legolas und Laurelin näher gekommen und die Vier konnten nun jeden Satz verstehen. Allerdings verfinsterte sich Sianés Blick bei jedem Wort der Elbin ein wenig mehr.

„Legolas, warum gehst du mir so sehr aus dem Weg? Spürst du denn nicht, was ich noch immer für dich empfinde?" Siané schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Du empfindest nichts für mich. Nur etwas für die Aussicht auf den Thron." Legolas wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch sie hielt ihm krampfhaft am Handgelenk fest.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich brauche?" Maeglin blickte neben sich und auch die Zwillinge schauten erstaunt zu Siané. Bildeten sie sich das ein, oder knirschte das Mädchen mit den Zähnen?

„Laurelin, ich bitte dich. Mein Herz gehört nicht dir.." Nun grinsten die Drei wieder. Siané entspannte sich merklich bei seinen Worten. Und doch spießte sie Laurelin mit ihren Blicken förmlich auf.

„Aber Legolas.. Wie kannst du so ein dummes Menschenmädchen mir vorziehen? Sie hat nicht ansatzweise--" Siané kochte. Sie wusste, was die Elbin gesagt hätte. Legolas hielt ihr zwar den Mund zu, trotzdem spann sie den Satz in Gedanken weiter. _‚Sie hat nicht ansatzweise meine Klasse und Grazie.. Dumme Kuh..'_ Sie spürte, wie jemand ihre Hand nahm und schenkte Elladan nur einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie wollte noch hier bleiben und das Gespräch weiter belauschen, aber der Elb zog sie gnadenlos aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Noch im letzten Moment sah sie, was für einen Grund er hatte. Legolas spähte mit den Augen umher. Anscheinend hatte er sie bemerkt. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn und bemerkte, dass er die Hand von Laurelins Mund nahm. Siané verharrte auf der Stelle. Sauer linste sie durch die Zweige. Am liebsten würde sie dieser Elbin an den Hals springen.

„Was hast du, Legolas?" Laurelin versuchte dem Prinzen in die Augen zu sehen und stellte sich dafür auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Ich habe eine negative Energie gespürt." Siané zuckte zusammen und ließ sich nun endlich bereitwillig von Elladan und Elrohir auf den Hof ziehen. Die beiden brachen auch, sofort nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren, in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nur Maeglin und Siané blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachteten ihre Füße.

„Hast du gehört? Er hat eine negative Energie gespürt. Siané, das war ja etwas. So wütend hättest du nicht auf Laurelin sein müssen." Elrohir hielt sich noch immer den Bauch, als er einen Blick auf die Mädchen warf und erstarrte. Sie rührten sich nicht. Ihre Köpfe und Schultern hingen und sie schienen krampfhaft nach ihrer Haltung zu suchen.

„Was habt ihr denn?" Elladan ging auf die beiden zu und zwang sie, in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist so ein komisches Gefühl.." Maeglin tauschte mit Siané einen Blick aus.

„Bei dir also auch?" Maeglin nickte und Siané fuhr mit ihrem Satz fort. „Es ist ein Gefühl, als hätte ich Wein getrunken, als könnte ich schweben. Mein Kopf ist so leicht." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem genüsslichen Lächeln, dass den Zwillingen ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Doch komischerweise spürten sie auch ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihrem Körper. Besorgt tauschten sie einen Blick aus und entschieden, dass sie sich alle schnell zu Lord Elrond begeben müssten. Der würde ihnen helfen können. Dass sie dort nie ankamen, war ihnen allerdings ziemlich egal..

---------*°*---------

Niemand blickte von seinem Platz auf, als sich die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnete. Der Saal war noch lange nicht gefüllt und man war zu sehr in die Gespräche am Tisch vertieft, um die Neuankömmlinge weiter zu betrachten. Erst, als sie Gekicher vernahmen, hoben sich ein paar Augen in Richtung Eingang. Sie blickten alle erschrocken drein, doch besonders ein Augenpaar erschauderte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Die Kekse schienen mehr Opfer gefordert zu haben, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Dort standen sie. Alle vier. Sie kicherten und erzählten sich irgendetwas, dass die anderen nicht verstehen konnten. Es war zu leise und undeutlich gesprochen. Legolas betrachtete Siané besorgt und auch Alés' Blick hing an seiner Schwester. Sie hielt sich an Elladan's Arm fest und versuchte ihr Glucksen zu unterdrücken. Maeglin ging es nicht besser, wie Mat feststellte. Sie stand den Zwillingen gegenüber und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten, in denen sich Tränen durch ihr stetiges Lachen sammelten.

Doch wenn die beiden schon Aufmerksamkeit erregten, dann taten die beiden Elben ihr übriges. Sie gestikulierten wild mit den Händen und versuchten vergeblich das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Alles in einem: Sie sahen aus, wie Personen, die viel zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatten und langsam ihre Würde verlieren. Einer der Ersten, die aus ihrer Trance erwachten, war Elrond. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf spielte er mit der Frage, wie seine Söhne bloß in seine Vorratskammer gelangt waren. Mit versteinerter Miene kam er auf die Vier zu und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Wie auf Kommando stellten sie sich in einer Reihe auf und versuchten ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Siané biss sich dafür ständig auf die Lippen, prustete aber immer wieder los.

„Was, bei Illuvatar, habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" Elrons Stimme war eindringlich und einschüchternd, doch sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung vollständig. Siané schob die Unterlippe ein wenig vor und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Och.. Nicht so ernst sein.." Ihre Stimme glich die einem Kleinkind und ließ die Zwillingen erneut ihre Beherrschung verlieren. Sie lachten los und brachten sich, von den am Tisch sitzenden, nur ein Kopfschütteln ein.

„Sie ist doch sonst nicht so frech.." Elladan grinste seinen Bruder an und dieser brachte unter Glucksen noch eine Antwort zu Stande. „Nein, eigentlich ist sie immer so verklemmt.." Sie lachten wieder los, klatschten sich in die Hände und interessierten sich kein bisschen für die irritierten Gesichter der anderen. Auch Siané und Maeglin standen kichernd auf der Stelle. Elronds versteinerte Miene bröckelte langsam. Man brauchte nicht zu sagen, dass die Vier eigentlich nicht einen Grund hatten, um zu lachen. Aber in ihrer Verfassung würden sie wahrscheinlich sogar einen Ork als lustig empfinden.

Verzweifelt stützte Elrond seine Stirn in die Hände und schaute einen Augenblick später zu seinen momentanen Sorgenkindern auf. „Ihr setzt euch jetzt, benehmt euch und kehrt danach umgehend in eure Gemächer zurück, um euch von eurem Rausch auszukurieren." Siané und Maeglin setzten sich gleich in Bewegung, während sich Elladan und Elrohir noch einen bösen Blick von Seiten ihres Vaters einfingen. Unglaublicherweise nahmen sie dies nur wieder als Grund, erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen. Elrond verdrehte offensichtlich die Augen und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

Missmutig stocherte Siané in ihrem Essen herum und linste immer wieder zu Maeglin herüber, die genauso angewidert auf ihren Teller schaute. „Siané, was ist mit dir los?" Sie schaute auf und traf Alés' Blick.

„Was soll denn sein?" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Doch sie spürte auch, dass sie wieder das Bedürfnis hatte, ungehemmt loszukichern.

„Du benimmst dich unmöglich." Alés schüttelte den Kopf. Das Grinsen auf den Lippen seiner Schwester war nicht auszuhalten.

„Wieso? Mir geht es guuuuuuuuuut." Sie streckte die Arme in die Höhe und lachte.

„Am besten, du beißt in eine Zitrone." Siané blinzelte. Was wollte er denn damit sagen?

„Was soll das bringen? Meinst du, dass sie dadurch den Alkohol schneller abbaut?" Gimli schnaubte lachend in seinen Krug Bier und wartete auf eine Antwort von Alés.

„Nein, aber so hört sie vielleicht auf zu grinsen." Alés lächelte, als er ein anerkennendes Nicken von dem Zwerg gegenüber erhielt.

Siané verstand das alles aber immer noch nicht. Ihr ging es wirklich gut. Sie wollte tanzen, singen, durch die Gegend laufen. Sie wollte einfach nicht begreifen, warum die anderen ihre gute Laune als schlecht empfanden. Sie hatte keine Sorgen und wollte einfach nur Spaß haben. Außerdem hatte sie ein Gefühl, als könne sie fliegen. Das Verlangen, einen Flugversuch vom Balkon zu unternehmen, konnte sie aber gerade noch unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich würden die anderen weiterhin so böse gucken. _‚Weiß gar nicht, was die haben.. Spielverderber..'_ Sie ließ ihre Gabel neben ihren Teller sinken und betrachtete ihren Sitznachbarn, als hätte sie ihn heute zum erstem Mal gesehen. Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß, als sie seine Ohren entdeckte.

Legolas merkte relativ schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Siané sah ihn so eigenartig an. Verwirrt erwiderte er ihren Blick und zuckte zusammen, als sie mit der Hand nach seinem Ohr griff und daran zog. „Au, was.. Siané, lass los.." Mit gebeugtem Haupt schnappte er sich ihre Hand und versuchte ihre Finger von seinem Ohr los zu bekommen, die aber etwas kräftiger daran festhielten, als er angenommen hatte.

Gimli erfasste als erster die Situation wieder und versuchte verbissen sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Zu seinem Glück gelang es ihm auch, eine Tugend, die den Zwillingen und Maeglin nicht vergönnt war. Die drei prusteten laut los, während Aragorn, Alés und die Hobbits versuchten, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren..

Vergeblich. Siané war nun aufgestanden und während Legolas schmerzhaft sein rechtes Ohr betastete, griff sie schon nach dem Linken. Gequält stöhnte er auf und versuchte ihre Handgelenke zu umklammern. Es dauerte nicht lange, da setzte sie sich einfach auf seinen Schoß und studierte die spitzen seiner Ohren weiter.

„Siané.. Was, bei Elbereth, tust du da???" Er bekam keine Antwort. Zumindest verstand er es nicht, denn sie nuschelte etwas in ihre Haare.

„Komische Ohren.." Aragorn blinzelte überrascht, als er Sianés Worte vernahm. Es war aber auch ein goldiger Anblick. Legolas wusste anscheinend nicht, ob er eher Weinen oder Lachen sollte und Siané zupfte fasziniert an den Ohren des Elben herum. Den Drang zu lachen konnte er immer weniger unterdrücken. Und just in diesem Moment hielt Gimli es nicht länger aus. Er betrachtete den hochroten Kopf seines Elbenfreundes genauer und lachte laut los. Diese Geschichte würde er noch seinen Enkelkindern erzählen können.

„Daran ist nichts komisch.. Die hast du schon etwas früher gesehen!" Legolas sah langsam wieder zu dem Mädchen auf, dass immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Tatsächlich? Wer seid ihr denn überhaupt?" Nun wurde es auch Aragorn zuviel. Mit viel Selbstkontrolle konnte er sich ein so lautes Lachen, wie das von Gimli verkneifen. Aber still auf seinem Platz sitzen, konnte er nicht mehr.

„Sina, Süße.. Das ist doch dein Geliebter.." Sie drehte sich etwas auf dem Schoß des Elben um und blickte Elladan kopfschüttelnd an.

„Du musst dich täuschen, es gibt nämlich gar keine Elben.." Elladan zog die Stirn einen Moment kraus und schien ernstlich darüber nachdenken zu wollen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, doch dann entschied er sich gegen das Denken und kicherte nur wieder los. Zu seinem und Maeglins Vergnügen, hatte Sianés Äußerung eine einschlagende Wirkung auf Elrohir, der sich mit seinem Stuhl zu weit zurück gelehnt hatte und mit einem lauten _‚Rummms'_ auf dem Boden landete. Elrond hatte seine Fassade inzwischen aufgegeben. Und als sein Sohn nun auch noch auf dem Boden lag, stützte er nur noch frustriert das Gesicht in die Hände und blickte nicht mehr auf.

„Siané, wie du siehst, BIN ich ein Elb.." Legolas sah sie eindringlich an, doch sie schüttelte nur vehement mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, nein.. Mein Papa hat mir immer gesagt, dass es keine Elben gibt. Aber zum Frühlingsfest, hat er mir auch solche Ohren gebastelt. Weißt du, da verkleidet man sich nämlich immer." Sie grinste Legolas glücklich an und merkte gar nicht, wie Alés unsicher zu den beiden rüberschaute.

„Sina, Paps hat uns das erzählt als wir ganz klein waren. Und du weißt seit mindestens 10 Jahren, dass es Elben gibt.." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder um und flüsterte ganz erstaunt _‚wirklich???'_, worauf Alés nur noch deprimiert nicken konnte.

Freudig drehte sie sich wieder zu Legolas um und zupfte ihm noch mal an den Ohren. „Deshalb kann man sie auch nicht abmachen.." Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Und bevor sie erneut nach seinen Ohren greifen konnte, schnappte er sich Siané und hob sie hoch.

„Entschuldigt uns.. Ich denke, hier muss jemand ausnüchtern.." Gimli nickte bestätigend aber immer noch grinsend und blickte den beiden hinterher, als sie den Saal verließen.

„Maeglin.. Komm mal mit mir mit." Das blonde Mädchen ließ sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von Mat davonziehen. So hatte man also nur noch das Problem, die beiden Elben in ihre Gemächer zu schaffen. Komischerweise zog ein Machtwort von Elrond dieses Mal etwas mehr und ließ die beiden ehrfürchtig aufspringen und aus dem Speisesaal laufen.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was hier gerade passiert ist?" Alés blickte in die Runde, bekam aber selbst von Elrond und Gandalf nur ein Schulterzucken zu sehen..

---------*°*---------

Es war eigenartig. Die Gänge flimmerten vor ihren Augen und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, die aufwendigen Schnitzereien würden zum Leben erwachen. Aufgewühlt ließ Maeglin sich von Mat zu ihrem Zimmer ziehen. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert, dass er sie brachte. In ihrem Kopf schwamm es, außerdem hatte sie seit kurzer Zeit ein starkes Schwindelgefühl, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit abgelöst hatte.

Mat hatte seinen Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Dafür meldete sich sein Gewissen gerade auf zu üppige Weise. Eigentlich konnte er ja von Glück reden, dass ihr Körper den Keks besser aufgenommen hatte, als die der anderen. Oder sie hatte zufällig einen erwischt, auf den er weniger von der Glasur gestrichen hatte. Wie auch immer, sie war trotzdem ganz schön angeschlagen. Und das tat ihm im nachhinein ungemein leid. Andererseits: Eine Idee für den nächsten Morgen, hatte er trotzdem noch.

Maeglin war froh, als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und sah gerade noch, wie Mat in ihrem Badezimmer verschwand. _‚Ohhhh.. Mein armer Kopf.. Alles dreht sich..'_

Als Mat wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer trat, saß sie immer noch auf der Kante des Bettes und schlug sich, mit nicht allzu starker Kraft, mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Erschrocken ließ er den kalten Lappen fallen, den er eben aus dem Bad geholt hatte und schnappte sich ihre Hände. Aufgewühlt sah sie ihn an. Ihr war gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute. Eher hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Magen würde jeden Moment rebellieren.

„Komm, am besten du legst dich schlafen." Flink zog er sie in den Stand und führte sie zu ihrem Spiegel. Als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, hörte er, wie sie langsam begann ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Der Stoff raschelte leise und seine sensiblen Ohren nahmen jeden Knoten wahr, den sie gelöst hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment und er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. _‚Wieso dauert das denn so lange?'_ Etwas geniert linste er über seine Schulter, um Maeglin in einer etwas eigenartigen Position wieder zu finden. Sie versuchte verkrampft, das Bändchenchaos zu lösen, dass sie auf dem Rücken angerichtet hatte und reichte daher völlig verkrampft mit ihren Armen auf ihren Rücken.

„Steh da nicht so rum, hilf mir gefälligst." Ihre Stimme klang noch immer etwas angesäuselt und so versuchte Mat, mit zittrigen Fingern, das Wirrwarr zu lösen. Einen langen Augenblick später, schloss er aber hektisch die Augen. Wäre Maeglin im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte, so hätte sie ihr Kleid an den Schulter wohl festgehalten. Aber so glitt es einfach zu Boden.

Etwas unbeholfen kletterte sie in ihr Bett und zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf. Erleichtert setzte Mat sich auf die Bettkante neben sie und legte ihr das kühle Tuch auf die Stirn. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen.

Lächelnd stand Mat auf, wurde aber von ihr zurückgehalten. „Bleibst du bei mir?" Innerlich grinste er in sich hinein. Es lief genauso, wie er es am Morgen geplant hatte. Auch, wenn er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen den Keksen hatte, so würde er sich den Spaß ihres Aufwachens nicht entgehen lassen.

Ausdruckslos legte er sich neben sie, entfernte aber vorher einige Dinge seiner Kleidung. Maeglin driftete schnell in ihre Traumwelt über und auch Mat schlief bald darauf ein.

---------*°*---------

„Wo bringst.. bringst du mich hin?" Siané nuschelte immer noch und Legolas fragte sich weiterhin, warum sie keine Alkoholfahne hatte. Betrunken war sie auf jeden Fall, aber nicht auf die übliche Weise. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. DAS war wirklich das Letzte, worüber er sich nun Sorgen machen sollte.

„In dein Zimmer.." Siané hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest und hatte somit einen freien Blick auf seine Ohren, die sie immer noch unglaublich faszinierten. Behutsam fuhr sie mit dem Finger die Konturen seiner Ohrmuschel nach und merkte gar nicht, wie er erschauderte. Er musste zugeben, im Speisesaal waren ihre Berührungen schmerzhaft gewesen. Aber nun liefen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Er beeilte sich, sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen und setzte sie behutsam neben ihrer Badewanne ab. Er wollte gerade etwas kaltes Wasser für sie besorgen, als sie auf die Fensterbank kletterte, sich dort hinsetzte und viel zu weit, für seinen Geschmack, hinauslehnte.

Geistesgegenwärtig umfasste er ihre Taille und zog sie ein wenig zurück. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich wieder hinauszulehnen.

„Siané, was hast du bloß heute Nachmittag gemacht?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nichts." Legolas seufzte. Nach _‚nichts'_ sah es hier nicht aus. Immerhin benahm sie sich wie eine angetrunkene Sterbliche. Andererseits waren die beiden Elben auch nicht viel besser gewesen.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf dem Weg nach Wasser machen, als er in der Bewegung erstarrte. Sie hatte leicht seine Hand berührt und umfasste sie nun mit ihrer. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Legolas?" Sie streichelte mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und hielt ihren Blick gesenkt.

„Hmm?"

„Was bedeute ich dir?" Sie sah ihm nun wieder in die Augen und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Darüber können wir morgen reden. Heute bist du nicht du selbst." Zu seiner Verwunderung schien sie gerade einen klaren Moment zu haben. Sie hielt seine Hand fest in ihrer und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Bedeute ich dir etwas?" Legolas seufzte. Eigentlich sollte sie das wissen.

„Natürlich." Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen und lehnte ihr Gesicht ein wenig in seine Berührung.

„Das erklärt einiges." Legolas sah sie fragend an und hielt in seiner Berührung inne.

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen. Was würde es erklären?" Sie lächelte und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm herüber.

„Das würde erklären, warum ich das schon die ganze Zeit tun möchte.." Er seufzte leise, als sie sanft ihre Lippen auf seine legte und zärtlich ihre Arme in seinen Nacken schlang. Vorsichtig versuchte sie seine Lippen mit ihrer Zunge zu öffnen. Legolas gewährte es ihr, wusste aber, dass er sich eigentlich nicht auf so was einlassen durfte. Aber die Berührung war so wundervoll. Was hätte er denn tun sollen?

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Sie saß vor ihm auf der breiten Fensterbank und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ihre Schenkel ein wenig geöffnet hatte. Er hatte sich dazwischen platziert, um ihr näher zu sein. Seine Hände glitten zitternd über ihren Hüften und blieben in ihrer Taille liegen. Sie raubte ihm den Atem. Und bevor er wusste, was da eigentlich geschah, liebkoste sie mit der Zunge seine Ohrmuschel. Er musste das beenden, dass wusste er. Aber die wohligen Schauer, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreiteten, ließen ihn auf der Stelle verharren. Zärtlich küsste er eine Spur über ihren Hals, hinab bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sie seufzte auf, als er leicht an dem süßen Fleisch saugte und langsam die Knöpfe ihres Kleides öffnete. Sie lehnte sich in seiner Umarmung zurück und ließ seine Hände ihre Oberschenken herabgleiten. Hitzig berührte er die Oberseiten ihrer Schenkel und erwachte endlich aus seiner Ekstase, als er das Höschen unter ihrem Rock berührte.

Erschrocken sah er zu ihr auf. Sie atmete schwer und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ von ihr ab. „Nein, nicht jetzt und nicht so." Siané blinzelte überrascht und offensichtlich enttäuscht. Zärtlich beugte sie sich wieder vor, wollte ihn erneut berühren. Doch er nahm ihre Handgelenke in einen festen Griff und zog sie in den Stand VOR der Fensterbank.

„Siané, nicht so. Du weißt nicht, was du tust. Ich möchte mir nichts von dir, an einem SOLCHEN Ort nehmen. So sehr ich dich auch will." Sie schob beleidigt einen Schmollmund. Er wusste, er hatte das Richtige getan. Die normale Siané hätte es gar nicht soweit kommen lassen.

Ihm schossen Tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was konnte er denn nun tun? Sie musste aus ihrem Rausch heraus. Eiskaltes Wasser half bei solchen Vorhaben ungemein gut. Und auch er konnte eine kalte Dusche gebrauchen.

Entschlossen schnappte er sich ihre Hand und führte sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus. Sie folgte ihm, ohne zu meckern, was er dankbar betrachtete. Er kannte seinen Weg. Bruchtal war eine zeitlang wie ein zweites zu hause gewesen. Er hatte es oft besucht und hier eine Menge Freunde gefunden. Außerdem wusste er, dass es einen kleinen See im Garten gab, der von einem der vielen Bäche gespeist wurde und mit eisigem Wasser gefüllt war.

Ihr Weg war nicht sehr lang und Siané sah sich überrascht um, als sie das klare Wasser vor sich sah, auf dem sich funkelnd die Sterne des Nachthimmels spiegelten. Entzückt ging sie einen Schritt darauf zu, blieb aber verwundert stehen, als Legolas davor niederkniete und sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht rieb.

„Was tust du da?" Er sah zu ihr auf und hielt ihr eine Hand entgegen. Unwissend und vollkommen vertrauensselig reichte sie ihm ihre. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, als er sie etwas unsanft herunterzog, seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und ihren Kopf unter Wasser hielt. 1,2,3 Sekunden und er zog sie wieder hoch. Sie japste hörbar nach Luft und wurde einen Moment später wieder nach unten gedrückt. Legolas entschuldigte sich in Gedanken immer wieder, aber es musste sein. Er wusste, dass eine solche Dusche Wunder wirkte.

Siané war das allerdings ganz anderer Meinung. Sie bettelte zwischen dem Luftholen immer wieder, er solle endlich damit aufhören. Doch er drückte sie immer wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche. Nach einer, ihr endlos scheinenden Zeit, zog er sie weiter vom Wasser weg und setzte sie neben sich ins Gras. Ihre Haare lagen nass auf ihrem Rücken, ihr kleiner Körper zitterte vor Kälte, aber ihre Augen waren wieder von einem klaren Grün.

„Siané?" Sie sah auf und funkelte ihn böse an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand sie auf und ging den Weg ins Gebäude zurück. Legolas lief hinter ihr her, konnte er doch nicht erkennen, ob sie wieder einigermaßen ansprechbar war.

„Sei mir nicht böse.." Sie blieb stehen und wirbelte herum. Böse sah sie ihn an und tippte mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.

„Blöder Elb.." Er grinste, als sie sich wieder zum Weitergehen umwand. Ja, es ging ihr wieder etwas besser. Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht ganz alleine lassen. Er folgte ihr unauffällig durch die Gänge, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Lächelnd begab er sich einen Moment später auch in sein Gemach. Morgen würde es ihr sicher nicht so gut gehen...

---------*°*---------

Es war ein unbarmherziger Morgen. Siané öffnete gequält die Augen und zog sich sofort die Decke weit über das Gesicht. _‚Mein Kopf.. Ich hab das Gefühl, mich hat ein Eselkarren erwischt..' _Verstört versuchte sie sich an den gestrigen Tag zu erinnern. Aber zu ihrem Bedauern, fehlte ihr ab dieser Elbin ihre Erinnerung. _‚Oh, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was da alles passiert ist..'_

Sie stöhnte genervt auf, als ihre Tür laut und schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und ihr **_‚Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen!!!!!'_** entgegengebrüllt wurde. Sauer schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und versuchte Gimli mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen. Leider blieb er lebendig auf der Stelle stehen. So entschied sie sich, ihm einfach etwas entgegen zu fauchen.

„Was soll an diesem Morgen bitte gut sein, hä???? Raus! Aber sofort.. Und wehe es wagt noch mal jemand, mein Zimmer in der Lautstärke zu betreten.. IST DAS ANGEKOMMEN???" Gimli kicherte leise, als er das keifende Mädchen sah und schob sich vorsichtig wieder aus der Tür heraus. Legolas, der gerade mit einem Silberbecher in der Hand zu ihr wollte, flüsterte er schnell noch ein _‚Sei vorsichtig'_ zu und verließ lachend den Raum.

Siané hatte sich schon wieder unter der Decke verkrochen, als sie das, dieses Mal leise, Klacken der schließenden Tür vernahm. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, aber wenn dieser Besucher nur ein lautes Geräusch von sich gäbe, würde sie ihn höchstpersönlich vom Balkon werfen. Zumindest würde sie es versuchen, aber ihr Zustand war relativ erbärmlich.

Legolas hatte sich glücklicherweise dazu entschlossen nichts zu ihr zu sagen und setzte sich still neben sie. Vorsichtig lupfte er die Decke und erhaschte ihren verkaterten Blick. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Licht unter ihre Decke fiel und Legolas blickte sie grinsend an.

„Hier, trink das." Seine Stimme war ganz leise, wofür sie äußerst dankbar war. Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf und nahm mit zittrigen Fingern den Becher entgegen. Der silberne Becher war kühl auf ihren Lippen, doch die Flüssigkeit war mehr als nur eklig. Als der erste Schub ihre Zunge passieren wollte, kniff sie angewidert die Augen zusammen und spuckte die Flüssigkeit in hohem Bogen wieder aus.

„Was, in drei Teufels Namen, ist das?" Sie sah Legolas erschüttert an und dieser konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Das, meine kleine, ist etwas, dass dir helfen wird. Also, runter damit." Er sah sie auffordernd an. Siané seufzte laut auf, legte den Becher aber wieder an die Lippen. Mit einem Zug und geschlossenen Augen, würgte sie die Flüssigkeit herunter. Legolas legte ihr anerkennend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Trank war wirklich ekelhaft. Aber er tat seine Wirkung...

„Kommst du mit zum Frühstück? Die anderen sind schon im Speisesaal." Siané nickte und setzte ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten Boden. Etwas unbeholfen tapste sie ins Bad, wusch sich und schlüpfte in ihr weißes Kleid. Einen Moment später, war sie mit Legolas auf dem Weg zum Essen.

---------*°*---------

Verwirrt öffnete Maeglin die Augen. Wo war sie nur? Ihr Kopf schmerzte und irgendetwas engte ihre Atmung ein. Schwerfällig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und blickte erschrocken in das schlafende Gesicht von Mat. Sie schloss verkrampft die Augen. _‚Nein.. Bitte.. Lass das nicht wahr sein..'_ Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag Mat immer noch vor ihr, seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihren Körper geschlungen und trug offensichtlich nur noch eine leichte Leinenhose.

„Was tust du denn hier?" Mat öffnete erschrocken die Augen, als er Maeglins schrille Stimme vernahm. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er fand sich einen Moment später auf dem Boden neben dem Bett wieder. Er guckte erstaunt an die Decke, setzte aber sein altbewährtes Grinsen auf, als Maeglin aus dem Bett auf ihn herunter blickte.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mit einer liebevolleren Begrüßung nach der Nacht gerechnet." Ihre Augen wurden groß. Mat musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Erschrocken setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und forschte in ihren Gedanken nach der vergangenen Nacht. Aber sie konnte nichts finden. Nur der Nachmittag war ihr noch ein wenig im Gedächtnis.

_‚Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen.. Nein, auf keinen Fall..'_ Sie legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund, als sie spürte, wie sie anfing zu schluchzen. Sie hatte zwar ein wenig Erfahrung mit Männern. Aber nicht so. Nicht so weitreichend. SO konnte doch nicht ihr erstes Mal verlaufen sein.. Ein weiteres Mal schluchzte sie auf.

„Maeglin bitte.. Nicht weinen. Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint." Mat legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Das war gelogen???" Sie sah ihn empört an.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich ein wenig erschrecken." Ihr Mund stand nun offen. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein??

„Du wolltest--" Doch er stoppte sie, indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Sag nichts. Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich habe deswegen auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber, nachdem du mich so ignoriert hast, wollte ich mich ein wenig an dir rächen. Ich habe Hazia in die Keksglasur gemischt, die ihr gegessen habt." Maeglin riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„DU hast WAS???" Mat sprang sofort vom Bett auf, als er ihren Blick aufschnappte. „Also jetzt nur mal zum Verständnis: Du hast uns Kekse gegeben, die präpariert waren und uns in einen, wahrscheinlich peinlichen, Rauschzustand versetzt, nur weil dein elender Stolz angekratzt war? Wie kindisch bist du eigentlich? Oh, sieh bloß zu, dass du hier raus kommst, bevor ich dir die Augen auskratze." Maeglin stand nun einen Schritt von ihm entfernt. Sein Verstand raste. Was war nun besser? Eine Furie vor sich oder sein Heil in der Flucht suchen? Er entschied sich für letzteres und war einen Wimpernschlag später aus ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

  
Maeglin blieb allein in ihrem Gemach stehen. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt_. ‚Das werde ich erst mal Siané berichten.. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was wir zusammen alles angestellt haben..'_ Peinlich berührt, legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Kopfschmerzen hatte sie noch immer, aber die Wut in ihrem Bauch übertünchte alles. Schnell zog sie sich an und stürmte die Gänge Richtung Speisesaal entlang.

---------*°*---------

Siané hatte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände gestützt. Sie konnte den Anblick ihres Frühstücks nicht ertragen. In ihrem Magen hatte sie so ein flaues Gefühl. Außerdem fühlte sich ihr Kopf immer noch so schwer an. Der Trank hatte noch nicht gewirkt. _‚Oder er wirkt gar nicht erst.'_

„Seid wann sagt ihr mir nicht mehr die Wahrheit?" Elrond sah verzweifelt zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her, die vehement bei ihrer Geschichte _‚Wir haben keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken'_ blieben. Dabei wusste man doch, dass Elben viel trinken mussten, um angesäuselt zu sein und noch mehr, um einen solchen Kater zu bekommen, wie die beiden ihn hatten. Seufzend setzte sich Elrond wieder. So bekam er die Wahrheit nie heraus.

Siané zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zum Saal aufgerissen wurde und Maeglin geräuschvoll eintrat. Elladan und Elrohir legten sich stöhnend die Hände über die Ohren, während Siané vorwurfsvoll zu ihrer Freundin blickte.

„Wie kann es dir denn so gut gehen?" Maeglin stand neben ihr und zog sie aus dem Stuhl. Angeschlagen stolperte Siané hinter ihr her.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Sie waren außer Hörweite, zwischen den Säulen des Saales und doch beugte Maeglin sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Mat hat uns Hazia in die Kekse gegeben. Deshalb haben wir uns so daneben benommen." Siané blinzelte verwirrt.

„Weißt du etwas von dem, was wir getan haben?" Sie selbst wusste ungefähr, was beim Essen passiert war. Die Hobbits hatten sich schon eine geraume Zeit darüber ausgelassen.

„Ich kann mich an ein paar Bruchstücke erinnern. Aber was machen wir nun? Mat wollte sich an mir rächen, weil ich seinen Stolz ein wenig angekratzt habe.." Sianés Blick verdunkelte sich. Sie hatte sich wegen einem überreagierenden Kerl so aufgeführt?

„Den bring ich eigenhändig um." Ihr Gesicht war ernst und Maeglin fasste es auch nicht als Witz auf.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wie gehen wir vor?" Die Mädchen grinsten böse, als sie aus dem Schatten der Säulen hervortraten.

„Wir ertränken ihn im Brunnen?" Legolas sah erschrocken auf, als er Sianés Worte vernahm. Und auch die anderen interessierten sich auf einmal nicht mehr für ihr Essen oder ihre Kopfschmerzen.

„Vorschlag angenommen. Suchen wir ihn am besten.." Siané nickte ihr zu. Zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Die Frühstückenden schauten ihnen verdattert nach. Die beiden gingen im Gleichschritt und ernster Miene nach draußen. Sie sahen sauer aus und flößten einigen von der Anwesenden ordentlich Respekt ein.

„Wen auch immer sie suchen, ich würde mich lieber vor ihnen verstecken." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, als sie Legolas' Einwurf vernahmen. Die beiden sahen aus, als wollten sie jemanden umbringen.

---------*°*------------------*°*------------------*°*---------

Es tut mir ganz schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Als Entschuldigung, ist Teil 22 um 4 Word Seiten länger geworden, als das letzte Kapitel. Verzeiht ihr mir? °bettel° Ich hatte zwar genügend Ideen, konnte sie aber irgendwie nicht formulieren. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr diesen Teil lustig fandet. Das war irgendwie am schwierigsten für mich. Ich habe viele Szenen ein paar Mal umgeschrieben. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich mich selbst nicht lustig finde. Daher weiß ich auch nicht, was ich hiervon halten soll.

_Sagt ihr es mir doch bitte. °Hundeblick aufsetz°_

_Ach ja.. Die Ausnüchterungsmethode von Legolas wurde an mir mal ausprobiert. Daher hatte ich die Idee. Ich finde sie auch nicht übertrieben. Denn ihr müsst wissen: Das eisige Wasser und der Schock wirken Wunder. Das gibt man meist erst am nächsten Tag zu, aber was soll's. :D _

_Den nächsten Teil wird es wohl noch vor meinem Urlaub geben.^^ Danach wandere ich für drei Wochen aus, denn eure lang erwartete Szene wird VIELLEICHT kommen. Ich muss mal sehen, ob mir nicht noch eine Idee dazwischen kommt. Außerdem muss Mat ja noch bestraft werden. °lol°_

_Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder Reviews und Kommis schreibt._

_Hab euch alle lieb! Eure Tig_

_So, und nun noch zu euren lieben Meinungen vom letzten Mal °knuddel°_

_@ Shelley: hehe.. Du hast mich durchschaut. Den Namen Gilbert hab ich aus einer alten Animeserie gemopst.^^ Zwar ist er da auch Ritter und so. Aber mein Gilbert hat eben nur seinen Namen. Die werden nicht viel gemeinsam haben. :o)_

_@ Kimberly: Nun, weniger Rechtschreibfehler werden weniger.. Ja, das find ich ja immer gut. Ich versuche sie gering zu halten. Das ist aber manchmal gar nicht so leicht. Beim x-ten Mal lesen, übersieht man sie einfach. =/_

_@ BlackPearl: Oh je.. Haldir der Intrigant.^^ So wollte ich ihn eigentlich nicht darstellen. :o) Vielleicht sollte ich da noch dran arbeiten. Na ja, nächstes Mal mehr von ihm.^_^_

_Ach ja.. Das mit den Cliffhangern mach ich echt nicht mit Absicht. :o) Aber irgendwann muss man halt aufhören, sonst kommt ein Update ja nie. °g° Hoffe du verzeihst mir, wenn dieser Schluss in deinen Augen auch fies ist. °knuddel°_

_@ Asahi: Hmm.. die Weasley Zwillinge. Nun, das die beiden Spaßvögel sind, hab ich noch gerade so in Erinnerung. Ist schon etwas her, dass ich Harry Potter gelesen hab.^^ Aber dass meine Elbenzwillinge Ähnlichkeit mit den Harry Potter Zwillingen in FFs  haben, war nicht beabsichtigt. Bzw. dass sich das Mädel mal wieder mit den Spaßvögeln versteht. :o) Ich dachte mir, dass diese Art besser rüberkommen würde. Verstände sie sich nicht mit ihnen, würde wie vielleicht total arrogant rüberkommen. Na ja, so hab ich mir das zumindest gedacht. :D °knuddel°_

_@ Nenime: Jaaaaa.. Geschenke an meinem B'day. °freu° Hab meist nur Geld bekommen. Aber unter anderem auch nen GBA SP. Oh je. Jetzt hab ich mich geoutet. Ich bin süchtig nach diesen Spielen. Final Fantasy mitsamt Playstation ist bei mir, wie bei anderen die Zigaretten. Und von so nem Handheld war ich schon von klein auf begeistert. :D_

_@ Bulmablume: Jaja, nenn mich ruhig beim Vornamen. °g° Und das, obwohl ich im Netz meinen Spitznamen bevorzuge. °lol° Egal. Solange mich niemand Tigibutz nennt. °zu Littlechen schiel° Schön, dass man dich mal wieder auf ff.net sieht. Würd mich aber auch freuen, mit dir mal wieder im ICQ zu quatschen.^^_

_@ Tanlaith: Also, Laurelin wird nicht die übliche Ex Tussi sein. Das verrat ich schon. Mehr nicht.^^_

_Na ja, Legolas kam ja nicht zu kurz, oder? Und das, obwohl Siané so viel mit Maeglin zu besprechen hätte.^^ Hoffe du mochtest diesen Teil wieder. °knuddel°_

_@ Meldis: Wow, was für ein Hammerreview. °freu° Bzw. Du hast mir ja drei geschrieben. °knuddel° Ich hab nun 207 Reviews. °rumhüpf° Zumindest steht das so in meinen Stats. Danke, dass du da auch so viele zu beigetragen hast. Besonders eben, beim letzten Mal. :D _

_Ach ja.. Auf Gilbert darfst du gespannt sein. Der wird noch wichtig. ;)_

_@ Lady Whight: Eine Ablenkung für Alés? Hmm.. Vielleicht. °g° Da sag ich nichts. Aber ich weiß schon, was ich mit ihm mache. Gut oder schlecht müsst ihr dann entscheiden.^^_

_@ Sina: Na, wir haben uns ja schon im ICQ unterhalten.^^ Endlich bin ich fertig. Hast ja mitbekommen, wie viele Probleme ich dabei hatte. Aber nun kannst du deinen Lesemarathon ja fortsetzen. Immerhin hast du die ersten Teile ja in einem Rutsch gelesen. :o)_

_@ Andrea: Jemand, der Herr der Ringe nicht mag, aber meine FF schon. Versteh ich gar nicht. °g° Aber ich freu mich natürlich darüber. °knuddel°_

_@ Lil-chan: Hmpf.. Ich wollte Die Zwillinge eigentlich nicht wie Fred und George darstellen. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu arg. Allerdings sind die Ähnlichkeiten nicht beabsichtigt._

_@ hana-chan: Nein, eigentlich hat Haldir nichts gegen Legolas. Aber ich hab ihn so dargestellt, weil er dem Düsterwaldprinzen im Herrn der Ringe auch nicht um den Hals gefallen ist, als sie sich in Lorien getroffen haben. °g° Da fand ich es so besser, als wenn sie plötzlich dicke Freunde wären.^^_

_@ Miss_Sixty: Stimmt.. Bald wird es bei Legolas und Siané ernst. :D °zwinker° Aber wie du gesehen hast, waren nur zwei Elben ein wenig angeschlagen. :o) hehe.. Hab mir gedacht, dass das ausreichend ist.^^_

_@ Vanillaspirit: Nun, dass es die gefallen hat, weil Gilbert mal wieder erwähnt wurde, freut mich.^^ Allerdings hab ich ihn dieses Mal ja wieder weggelassen. °schäm° Wird aber wieder kommen. Versprochen. ^_^_

_@ ADD02: Hey, du warst ziemlich nah dran. Ich mein, Gimli mischt zwar niemanden Drogen rein, aber immerhin war das Reinmischen richtig. Nur, dass Mat der Übeltäter war. °g°_

_@ Bluelight: Hast du den Link in den Kommis vom 18ten Teil gefunden? Hoffe ich doch sehr.^^_

_@ Dragonbunny: Ach, es werden sicher noch viele Kapitel kommen. Weiß aber ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie viele genau.^^_

_Und dann noch mal vielen lieben Dank an: feanen, leve-chan, Laith, Bluefire16, lucky_Ann, Himmelslied, Atap, Escalina, Estel, Mira-chan, Ly und Aja, Crestoe, Sumomo, Daga (°freu° Neue Leserin/Kommischreiberin :o)), Cherry15, Kazuji, Shana, Chanell1234 (auch neu, oder? °knuddel°) und HexenLady.._

_  
Falls ich irgendwelche Fragen übersehen haben sollte: Sagt es noch mal. Es war dann keine Absicht. Eigentlich will ich auf alles eingehen. °knuddel°_

_Bis bald, Tig_


	23. Rache und andere Sünden

Herz zu erobern Rache und andere Sünden 

A/N: Stellt euch vor: Ich hab gelesen, dass Orlando Bloom eigentlich erst für die ‚Faramir Rolle' vorgesehen war. (Steht in irgend so einem Buch von HDR).. Wer auch immer dafür gesorgt hat, dass er die Rolle von Legolas bekommt: Danke, danke, danke. °g° Ich mein: Wer hätte diesen anmutigen Elben denn besser spielen können? Ich stelle mir gerade so ein Trampeltier für die Legolasrolle vor. °schauder°

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, mal ausgenommen von so ein paar kleinen Charakteren. Aber sonst gehören die Welt und die Personen Meister Tolkien. Eingestehen muss ich noch, dass ich ein wenig von Robert Jordan gemopst hab. Das ist natürlich nur geliehen und wird unbeschadet wieder zurück gegeben. :D

**_Warnung: NC-17!!!!!!!!_**

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

Rache und andere Sünden 

Ihre Schritte waren leise in den Gängen zu hören. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Menschen in Bruchtal zu sehen waren. Und doch war an diesen beiden etwas anders. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Ziel schien klar zu sein. Die beiden begegneten auf ihrem Weg kaum jemanden. Doch die Elben, die sie sahen, wichen erschrocken vor ihnen zurück. Es war, als wäre etwas auf der Stirn von Maeglin und Siané zu sehen, dass soviel hieß wie: _‚Wir wollen Rache, geht uns aus dem Weg.' _

Mit Blicken, die hätten töten können, blieben sie vor einer der vielen Türen stehen. Kurz tauschten sie einen Blick aus, nickten sich zu und betraten dann geschwind das geräumige Zimmer. Auf den ersten Blick schien es leer zu sein, doch einen Moment später, steckte das Objekt ihrer Rachegelüste den Kopf aus der Badezimmertür. Er hatte einen entschuldigenden und reumütigen Blick aufgelegt, der die Laune der beiden aber nicht im geringsten milderte.

Langsam trat er ganz in sein Schlafzimmer. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, während er sich mit der Hand unruhig über den Hinterkopf fuhr. Er schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine Tat entschuldigen konnte. Aber eigentlich hätte ein Blick in die Augen der Mädchen ihm alles sagen müssen. Er KONNTE es nicht mehr wieder gut machen.

Mit seinen großen, treuen Augen sah er zu den beiden auf. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, jemanden wieder umzustimmen. Andererseits war es einen Versuch alle Mal wert. Zu seinem Unglück schien sein Hundeblick nicht zu wirken.. Wie so oft. Mutig ging er einen Schritt vor und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Mädels.. Ich kann das erklären." Seine Stimme war relativ leise und schüchtern. Trotzdem blieb der Blick der beiden hart. Zu allem Überfluss kreuzten sie nun auch noch die Arme vor der Brust. Kein Zucken glitt über ihre Gesichtszüge. Er schluckte. Sie waren wirklich sauer.

„Erklären.. Tz!! Hast du das gehört, Siané?? Er will uns das erklären!" Maeglin zog hämisch die Mundwinkel nach oben und sah zu ihrer Freundin rüber.

„Das kannst du nicht erklären! Was du getan hast, trotzt geradezu von angekratztem Stolz!!" Siané funkelte ihn böse an. Zusammen gingen sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, auf den Mat zwei Schritte zurück wich.

„Aber hört mich doch an!!" Er wimmerte. „Dich und die beiden Elben wollte ich nicht einmal mit hinein ziehen!!" In seinem Inneren raste es. Wenn die Zwillinge von Lord Elrond genauso wütend waren, sah es überaus schlecht für ihn aus. „Ich war beleidigt, weil Maeglin mich ignoriert hat. Das gebe ich zu. Und ich gebe auch zu, dass ich überreagiert habe. Aber.. Aber.. Ich entschuldige mich schon, was wollt ihr denn noch???" Er hatte die Hände flehend zusammengefaltet und sah die beiden Mädchen vor sich bettelnd an. Doch ihre Züge erweichten sich nicht.

„Was wir wollen?" Siané grinste schelmisch. „Das kannst du dir doch wohl denken. Ich weiß nicht, was wir gestern getan haben. Aber nach den Dingen, die ich heute morgen gehört habe, war es unglaublich peinlich für uns. Maeglin kann sich noch an irgendwelche Bruchstücke erinnern, die ihr immer noch die Röte ins Gesicht treiben. Und das alles nur, weil du angefressen warst! Wir wollen uns nur ein wenig an dir rächen!!" Siané ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dann abrupt stehen, als Maeglin etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzog.

„Pass mal auf Mat.." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Siané versuchte derweil einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, was ihre beste Freundin dort in der Hand hielt. Enttäuschenderweise konnte sie es nicht identifizieren. „Ich weiß, dass du gleich versuchen wirst, abzuhauen.." Mats Gesicht wurde blass. Hatte Maeglin ihn so leicht durchschauen können? Doch sie fuhr fort, bevor er sich näher mit dieser Einsicht auseinander setzen konnte. „Du hättest mir nie diese Dinger anvertrauen dürfen." Er wusste erst nicht, was sie meinte. Doch dann enthüllte sie den scharfen Liliendolch in ihrer Hand. Er schnappte nach Luft, doch bevor er sich bewegen und abhauen konnte, hatte sie die Spitze der Klinge an ein ungemein empfindliches Teil seines Körpers gehalten. „Versuch es gar nicht erst!" Ihre Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. _‚Sie wird doch nicht..'_ „Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich heute morgen erschrocken habe?? Du und deine dummen Ideen und Witze! Und das alles nur, weil du dich in deiner Männlichkeit--" Sie verstummte, als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

Siané drehte sich zur Tür. Doch alles, was sie noch sehen konnte, war ein buschiger, dunkelgrauer Schwanz. Auch Maeglin hatte sich umgedreht und blickte verwirrt zur Tür hinaus. In Gedanken fragte sie sich, ob ihre Augen sie nicht vielleicht getäuscht hatten.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!!" Maeglin zuckte aus ihren Überlegungen, als sie Sianés Aufschrei vernahm. Mat hatte den Augenblick der Verwirrung genutzt und war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Die beiden Mädchen seufzten synchron auf. Nun mussten sie also erneut nach ihm suchen. Einen Moment verharrten sie noch auf der Stelle, doch dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Nach den ersten Metern sahen sie sich an, nickten sich zu und begannen zu rennen...

---------*°*---------

Elladan hatte seine Stirn auf beide Hände gestützt und versuchte die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Sein Bruder schien es ihm gleich zu tun, denn er hörte das Aufstöhnen von Elrohir, dass durch seine Hand ein wenig gedämpft wurde, als ihr Vater erneut mit seiner Predigt ansetzte.

„Er fängt schon wieder an." Elrohir schaute seinen Bruder kaum merkbar an, doch Elladan drehte gleich seinen Kopf zu ihm, als er ihn sprechen hörte. Zwischen den kleinen Spalten seiner gespreizten Finger, konnte man sehen, wie Elladan die Augen verdrehte.

„Wieso glaubt er uns nicht?" Elrohir zuckte auf seine Frage hin mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du was? Du siehst genauso schlimm aus, wie ich mich fühle!" Elrohir bemühte sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen, als Elladan ein wenig die Gesichtzüge entgleisten.

„Besten Dank auch. Als ob du an diesem Morgen wie das blühende Leben aussähest," zischte Elladan zurück.

„Hört ihr beide mir überhaupt zu?" Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen, als sie die donnernde Stimme ihres Vaters vernahmen. Unisono stöhnten sie auf. Die Lautstärke war bei diesen Kopfschmerzen kaum zu ertragen. Es kam ihnen immer noch wie ein Wunder vor, dass Siané und Maeglin so schnell wieder auf den Beinen waren. Dabei waren es doch eigentlich die Elben, die schnellere Heilungsfähigkeiten hatten.

„Entschuldige, Vater!" Die beiden senkten ihr Haupt und betrachteten höchst interessiert die Verzierungen des schweren Tisches.

„Ich bitte euch. Ihr, als meine Söhne, solltet genügend Courage besitzen und euer Fehlverhalten einsehen. Nicht nur, dass ihr in meinem Vorratsraum wart. Nein, ihr habt auch noch diese beiden unschuldigen--"

„VATER BITTE!!!!" Elladan war aufgesprungen und sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. Elrohir, der bis eben noch auf seinem Stuhl verharrt hatte, stand nun maulend auch auf und erwiderte den Blick, den Elrond seinen Söhnen zuwarf.

„Vater glaube uns doch. Wir haben keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken." Flehend sah Elrohir in die Richtung seines Vaters.

„Elrond, vielleicht solltet ihr in Betracht ziehen, dass eure Söhne die Wahrheit sprechen." Die Zwillinge atmeten erleichtert auf, als Gandalf ihnen zu Hilfe kam.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen." Verzweifelnd blickte der Lord von Bruchtal nun auch zu Aragorn, der sich auf die Seite seiner Söhne geschlagen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich wieder, versuchte aber die angeborene Grazie der Elben dabei zu behalten. Vergeblich.

Die Anwesenden schwiegen wieder. Elrond arbeitete wohl gerade daran, seinen Söhnen Glauben zu schenken, während die restlichen versuchten, keine Geräusche von sich zu geben, die Elladan und Elrohir zur Verzweiflung trieben. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühten, so konnten sie die knallend auffliegende Tür nicht verhindern. Die Zwillinge hielten sich schmerzend den Kopf und stellten den Tee wieder auf den Tisch, den eine Magd ihnen eben gebracht hatte.

Die Augen am Tisch hatten sich sofort zu dem Neuankömmling gedreht und selbst Elronds Söhne machten sich die Mühe, sich in ihrem Stuhl herum zu drehen. Es verwunderte sie ein wenig, dass Mat wie ein gehetzter Hund in den Raum rannte und seinen Weg zum Balkon einschlug.

Schnell war die Verwirrung aber verflogen. Zwei Mädchen, die bei allen allzu gut bekannt waren, blieben schwer atmend im Speisesaal stehen und sahen sich nach dem Flüchtigen um.  Als sie gerade noch die Gestalt von Mat wahrnahmen, die den Balkon heruntersprang, setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Sag mir bitte, dass er nicht gerade den Balkon heruntergesprungen ist!!!" Maeglin sah Siané mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und deutete auf die offene Tür.

„Doch ist er.. Und wenn du mich fragst: Das ist auch nicht höher, als der zweite Stock im Tesloner Schloss." Mutig ging Siané ein Stück zum Balkon, wurde aber von ihrer Freundin aufgehalten.

„Du erinnerst dich aber schon noch daran, dass du nach dem Sprung einen gebrochenen Arm hattest und ich einen Muskelriss im rechten Bein!?"

„Weiß ich.. Aber damals war ich auch noch unerfahren!" Siané grinste, als Maeglin sie entsetzte ansah.

„Ach? Und nun weißt du, wie man aus dem Fenster springt?"

„Erstens, ist dies ein Balkon. Und zweitens: Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist Mat über alle Berge!" Das zog. Maeglin nickte, ließ Siané aber vorgehen. Die Zuschauer am Tisch hatten sich noch immer nicht gerührt.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse!" Siané drehte sich zu ihrer sprechenden Freundin um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hab zwei davon. Nimm, damit kannst du ihm vielleicht einen Schrecken einjagen." Lachend nahm Siané den zweiten Liliendolch entgegen, bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht zum Fenster.

„Weißt du was? Du gehst über die Treppe in den Garten und ich laufe ihm hier hinterher. So bekommen wir ihn wohl schneller in die Finger.." Langsam trennten sich die beiden voneinander. Jedoch erwähnte Siané noch etwas, bevor die beiden den Raum ganz verlassen hatten. „Der wird was erleben. Uns Hazia in die Kekse zu mischen. Ich bring ihn eigenhändig um.." Mit einem lauten Quietschen wurden zwei Stühle nach hinten geschoben, so dass Siané und Maeglin überrascht innehielten und sich noch mal umdrehten. Elronds Söhne waren aufgesprungen und sahen die beiden Mädchen erwartungsvoll an.

„Was denn? Muss ich noch mehr sagen? Der Kerl ist in den Garten raus." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen die Vier den Speisesaal. Siané allerdings, zu Legolas' Schrecken, direkt über den Balkon in den Garten. Wie von etwas gestochen, sprang er auf und war einige Sekunden später am Geländer. Doch alles, was er sehen konnte, waren ihre roten Haare, die zwischen den Blättern verschwanden. Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er aber sehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich über die vielen Äste des Baumes nach unten gekommen war und somit auch keinerlei Schäden davongetragen hatte.

---------*°*---------

Wie ein Schatten huschte er durch den Garten Bruchtals. Immer wieder blickte er über die Schulter zurück, ob ihn die beiden Mädchen inzwischen eingeholt hatten. _‚Was für Furien.. Ich hätte ihr nie die Dolche geben dürfen.'_ Leise schlich er weiter, sah aus den Augenwinkeln einen großen Brunnen, der auf dem Hof thronte. _‚Dabei sind die beiden ja nicht mal eine große Gefahr für mich.. Verdammt! Ich schlage nun mal keine Frauen.. Wie halt ich mir die denn vom Hals? Furien.. Vielleicht sollte ich sie fesseln? ... Ich fasse es nicht. Terror, nichts als Terror. Obwohl Maeglin ja--'_ Hart prallte er gegen etwas, als er nicht mehr aufpasste. Unsicher blickte er auf und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder weggelaufen. Die beiden Elben, die er vor sich sah, blickten alles andere als freundlich drein.

„Also.. Wir können das doch sicher zivilisiert klären!?" Langsam hob er die Hände, wollte zeigen, dass er nichts böses meinte. Doch nachdem Elladan und Elrohir einen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, schnappten sich beide einen Arm von ihm und trugen ihn in Richtung Brunnen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wartete er auf sein Schicksal. Es dauerte auch nur einen Moment, da wurde er schon wieder auf die Füße gesetzt. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und schaute direkt in die grinsenden Gesichter von Siané und Maeglin.

„Mädels.. Ich bitte euch!" Doch es war schon zu spät. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung hatten die beiden ihn in Richtung Brunnen befördert. Dort fand er sich nun auch wieder. Mit dem Oberkörper auf dem schmalen Rand liegend, blickte er direkt in das klare Wasser. Er versuchte gar nicht, sich mit den Händen abzustützen und wieder aufzurichten. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich schon längst auf seinen Rücken gesetzt und grinsten hämisch zu ihm herunter. Maeglin hatte sanft ihre Hand auf sein Haupt gelegt, dass nur ein paar Millimeter von der Wasseroberfläche entfernt war. Zu seinem Entsetzen, hielt Siané währenddessen einen der beiden Liliendolche in den Händen und drehte ihn offen zwischen ihren Finger hin und her.

„Aaaaaalso.. Möchtest du noch etwas zu deiner Verteidigung sagen?" Mat schielte zu Maeglin hoch und versuchte es noch einmal mit einem flehenden Blick. Aber wie war es anders zu erwarten? Sie schüttelte nur ihren hübschen Kopf und drückte ihn mit der Hand unter Wasser.

Prustend kam er ein paar Sekunden später wieder hoch. „Hast du uns nun was zu sagen?" Japsend holte Mat Luft, versuchte ein paar Worte herauszubekommen. Aber anscheinend dauerte Maeglin das zu lange. Auf ein Handzeichen von Siané drückte sie seinen Kopf erneut nach unten und versenkte ihn so in dem eiskalten Nass.

„Meinst du, wir hätten ihn reden lassen sollen?" Siané sah ihre drei Freunde an, doch die schüttelten nur einstimmig mit dem Kopf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. _‚Wahrscheinlich haben sie recht.'_

„Siané, du bist zu nett!!!" Entgeistert sah sie Maeglin an.

„Ich bin NICHT nett!!"

„In dieser Beziehung schon!" Maeglin giftete im gleichen Ton zurück, merkte gar nicht das Tippen auf ihrer Schulter.

„ICH BIN NICHT NETT!!"

„Was denn???" Maeglin drehte sich sauer zu Elladan um, der immer noch auf ihre Schulter tippte.

„Ich dachte nur, du willst ihn vielleicht wieder hoch lassen." Er lachte, als Maeglin blass wurde und Mat mit einem Ruck wieder nach oben holte. Nach Atem ringend hielt er sich eine Hand auf seinen Hals und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Hauptsache, die beiden würden ihn nicht wieder unter Wasser stecken.

Doch zu spät. Wieder drückte die Hand nach unten. Dieses Mal war es aber Siané, die sich über Maeglin gebeugt hatte, ihre Freundin anfunkelte und _‚Ich bin nicht nett'_ zischte.

Wieder zogen sie ihn nach oben. Dieses Mal durfte er aber etwas sagen. „Es tut mir leid. Wirklich!! Vergebt mir doch!" Triefnass versuchte er einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen, die aber nur noch mal mit dem Kopf schüttelten.

„Das war schon ganz gut, aber noch nicht perfekt." Maeglin grinste wieder gehässig, als sie ihn zurück unter das Wasser beförderte. Nach weiteren Sekunden schnappte Mat erneut nach der lebenswichtigen Luft.

„In Ordnung.. Lasst mich.. Lasst mich nur mal ausreden!" Siané und Maeglin sahen erst sich und dann die Zwillinge an. Alle schienen sich einig zu sein und so durfte Mat noch einmal eine Entschuldigung formulieren.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Im Nachhinein finde ich es auch dumm von mir. Nie wieder will ich so einen Schwachsinn machen. Verzeiht mir noch einmal und ihr werdet es bestimmt nicht bereuen." Flehend sah er die Vier an, die ihn dann endgültig frei ließen. Von der Brust auf war er patschnass und innerlich gelüstete es ihm nach Rache. Allerdings sollte er sich das doch wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Noch einmal entschuldigend lächelnd ging er zurück ins Haus. In Gedanken kochte er. _‚Dieses Mal hab ich verloren.. Aber vielleicht.. Irgendwann..'_ Er fluchte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. _‚Wieso will ich das noch mal versuchen? Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen..'_

„Meint ihr, das hat gereicht?" Elladan sah seinen Bruder und die beiden Mädchen fragend an.

„Hoffe ich doch.. Wenn nicht--" Maeglin grinste zu Siané hinüber und sie vervollständigte ihren Satz. „Wenn nicht, wiederholen wir das hier einfach." Alle lachten sie plötzlich, bis sie ein Räuspern hinter sich vernahmen. Die gesamte Tischgesellschaft stand um sie versammelt.

„Darf ich fragen, wie lange ihr hier schon steht?" Elrohir zupfte unwillkürlich an seiner Tunika und sah fragend in die Runde.

„Lange genug, denke ich." Elrond lächelte. Seine Söhne blinzelten überrascht. Lächelte ihr Vater tatsächlich gerade? „Kommt, ihr beiden. Ich habe da etwas gegen die Nebenwirkungen von Hazia. Und wenn ihr Mädchen auch wollt!?" Elrond sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an, woraufhin Maeglin sich gleich anschloss. Nur Siané winkte ab.

„Danke. Aber ich hab da heute Morgen schon so ein widerwärtiges Zeugs bekommen." Elrond nickte und langsam verschwanden alle Anwesenden um sie herum. Alle, bis auf Legolas, der lächelnd gegen einen Baum gelehnt stand und nun auf sie zukam.

„Dem habt ihrs aber gezeigt." Er grinste und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Natürlich, das hatte er ja auch verdient." Sie hakte sich ein. Lächelnd gingen sie in die andere Richtung, weg vom Haus.

---------*°*---------

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dir ein wenig von Bruchtal zeige?" Legolas sah auf Siané herunter, mit der er nun ziemlich allein im Garten stand.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, haben Elladan und Elrohir mich schon herumgeführt." Entschuldigend erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Oh. Das ist in der Tat schade." Er zog beleidigt die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

„Kann ich.." Schüchtern faltete sie die Hände zusammen und senkte ihren Blick darauf. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Unsicher sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, war aber im gleichen Moment erleichtert, als sie sein strahlendes Lächeln sah und er ihre Frage mit einem heftigen Nicken beantwortete.

„Komm.. Dort hinten können wir uns setzen." Gemächlich folgte Siané ihm, der eine hübsche Bank ansteuerte, die aussah, als wäre sie aus Marmor geschlagen. Der helle Stein funkelte wunderschön im Licht der Sonne.

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Legolas musterte sie aufmerksam, doch Siané schaute unschlüssig auf ihre Hände. Vor ihren Augen sah sie die Elbin, die sie mit Legolas am vorigen Tage entdeckt hatte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Aber sie spürte, wie die Frage auf ihrer Seele brannte. Scheu blickte sie zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Aufmunternd erwiderte er ihren Blick und umfasste ihre kleine Hand mit seiner.

Sie atmete tief ein, schluckte ihre Angst herunter. „Ich hab euch gestern gesehen." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und sie fluchte stumm, als sie es merkte. Sie wollte doch nicht so unsicher wirken.

Legolas unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt und betrachtete nun die Bäume, die den Weg vor ihnen säumten. Wie sollte er ihr nur das Verhältnis von ihm und Laurelin erklären? Er atmete  hörbar schwer ein und sah Siané dann wieder an. „Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Sie ist einfach.. Nun.." Er blickte zu Boden.

Siané lächelte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie stottern hören. Liebevoll drückte sie seine Hand, woraufhin er wieder zu ihr hochsah. „Weißt du.. Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen." 

Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum hast du dann gefragt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber als du mit ihr etwas hattest, war ich wohl noch nicht einmal geboren. Wieso sollte ich also eifersüchtig sein? Da habe ich doch gar kein Recht zu." Munter blinzelte sie ihn an und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

„Gut.. Es stimmt. Das mit Laurelin ist schon lange her. Sie hängt sich aber trotzdem immer an mich, sobald ich Bruchtal auch nur betrete." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er Siané noch einmal eindringlich musterte. Dann sprach er aber weiter. „Trotz allem verstehe ich nicht, warum du mich darauf angesprochen hast.. Immerhin scheinst du kein Problem damit zu haben. Zumindest nicht direkt, oder?" Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange und sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Berührung.

„Es ist nur.." Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und lächelte schüchtern. „Sie ist so unglaublich hübsch."

Legolas blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Und du meinst, du bist das nicht?"

„Also.. Ich.. Ich weiß nicht." Sie senkte errötend den Kopf. _‚Wahrscheinlich lacht er mich gleich aus.. Wieso erzähl ich ihm so einen Quatsch?'_ Sie hob erschrocken wieder den Kopf, als sie sein melodiöses Lachen vernahm. _‚Ich WUSSTE, dass er mich auslacht.'_

„Wie kommst du denn nur auf eine solche Idee?" Er lachte immer noch.

„Nun.. Da war mal jemand, der hat immer gesagt, dass ich eine Haarfarbe habe, die an die Kleidung der Kesselflicker erinnert. Oder an die Stoffe, die von den Schneiderinnen aus versehen verfärbt wurden. Eben so ein hässlicher Ton.. Außerdem.. Andere Gemeinheiten hatte er auch auf Lager." Sie stockte kurz und sah in Legolas' Gesicht, der ihr mit einem ernsten Ausdruck zuhörte. „Es war mir immer egal, aber als ich Laurelin gesehen hab. Nun ja.. Sie sieht.. Also--"

„Weiß du, du gefällst mir viel besser als sie. Und wenn wir diesem Kerl irgendwann mal über den Weg laufen, kann ich mich vielleicht mal mit ihm unterhalten." Das letzte Wort betonte er allerdings so, dass Siané anfing zu kichern. _‚Unterhalten'_ schien in diesem Fall so was wie _‚Vernunft in ihn hineinprügeln'_ zu bedeuten.

„In Ordnung.. Vielleicht hast du recht."

„Ich habe immer recht."

„Tz.. Überheblich sind wir wohl gar nicht, was?" Gespielt entrüstet drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und richtete ihre Augen gen Himmel. Einen Augenblick rührte sich niemand von beiden, doch dann schlang er besitzergreifend seine Arme von hinten um sie und nuschelte etwas in ihren Nacken, dass soviel wie _‚Meine kleine beleidigte Magierin'_ heißen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht klein." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, was von den flüchtigen Berührungen seiner Lippen an ihrem Hals herrührte.

„Dann eben: Meine beleidigte Magierin." Sie erschauderte, als sein heißer Atem ihre Haut streifte.

„Beleidigt bin ich auch nicht." Flüchtig berührte sie seine Hände, die knapp unter ihren Brüsten lagen.

„Hmm.. Bist du dann wenigstens _‚meine Magierin'_?" Sie kicherte leicht. Anhänglich rieb er seine Wange an ihrer.

„Deine? .. Hmm.." Vorsichtig machte sie sich von ihm los und stand auf. Übermütig beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und gurrte leise _‚Das muss sich noch herausstellen'_ in sein Ohr. Verdutzt sah er sie an. Sie stand lachend vor ihm, hatte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis Legolas begriff, was sie dort gerade tat. Er hörte, wie sich ihr Lachen immer mehr entfernte und schon bald konnte er nicht einmal mehr ihre Gestalt erkennen. Sie lief weg von ihm. Einfach so und machte sich einen Spaß daraus. Er grinste und stand gemächlich auf. Sie schien zu vergessen, dass er ein Elb war. Er würde sie in wenigen Minuten in dem kleinen Waldstück gefunden haben.

Siané huschte zwischen den Bäumen hin und her, horchte auf die Geräusche, die um sie herum ertönten. Sie war schon ein paar Momente schnell gelaufen und nun verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo ein wenig. Vor sich sah sie einen kleinen See, auf dessen Wasseroberfläche sich die Strahlen der Sonne brachen. Etwas entfernt sah sie die Wasserfälle, die ins Tal stürzten und bald darauf hier vorbeiflossen, um den See zu speisen. Um sie herum standen die Bäume in einem saftigen grün und verschiedene Vogelarten belebten den Platz mit ihren Gesängen.

Unsicher schaute sie sich um. War Legolas ihr vielleicht gar nicht gefolgt? _‚Wahrscheinlich sitzt der dumme Elb immer noch auf der Bank und wartet, bis ich treudoof zurückkomme.'_ Sauer verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hörte aber auch nichts, dass auf seine Anwesenheit hinweisen würde.

Nicht weit entfernt blickte der blonde Elbenprinz auf sie hinab. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Stamm des Baumes fest, in dem er saß. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schelmischen Lächeln verzogen. Scheinbar vergaß sie mal wieder, dass er sich lautlos bewegen konnte. Wenn er es nun richtig anstellen würde, sähe sie ihn erst, wenn er sie schon in seinen Armen hielt.

Wieder sah Siané sich auf der kleinen Lichtung um. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen und hören tat sie auch nur die Geräusche, die aus der belebten Natur um sie herum stammten. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem kleinen See zu und wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als sie in einer fließenden Bewegung am Arm gepackt wurde und sich eine Augenblick später auf dem weichen Gras wiederfand. Sie öffnete erschrocken die Augen, die sie bei dem Fall zusammengekniffen hatte und  erblickte das lachende Gesicht des Elben, auf den sie eben schon gewartet hatte. Er lag über ihr, wobei viele seiner seidigen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen und sie kitzelten.

„Erschrocken?" In seiner Stimme schwang das wunderschöne Geräusch seines Lachens mit und Siané wurde prompt rot.

„Nein.. Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Dein Herz schlägt so schnell, als seiest du eben zu Tode erschreckt worden." Er lachte immer noch, strich aber inzwischen mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.

Es stimmte. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt. Das allerdings lag mehr an der Situation, in der sie sich gerade befand. Sein Gewicht, dass sie auf ihrem Körper spürte, führte ihr immer mehr ihre Lage vor Augen. Ihr linkes Bein war angewinkelt, so dass Legolas bequem zwischen diesem und dem anderen lag. Sie spürte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Ihr Herz drohte zu zerspringen. _‚Nein, nein, nein.. Es ist doch nichts. Er tut nichts.. Warum rast mein Herz dann so? ... Ob er wohl merkt, dass es nicht an dem Schrecken liegt?'_

Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, beugte er sich noch ein Stück zu ihr herunter. „Dein Herz beruhigt sich ja gar nicht. Liegt das an mir?" Empört drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Allerdings mehr, um die erneut aufsteigende Röte in ihren Wangen zu verdecken.

„Sind wir heute tatsächlich ein wenig von uns überzeugt?" Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zurück.

„Nein, schon immer gewesen." Er lachte wieder und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Du bist unmöglich!" Lachend zog sie ihn sanft an seinen langen Haaren nach unten und strich flüchtig mit ihren Lippen über seine. Es war wie eine Aufforderung für ihn. Er vertiefte den Kuss, öffnete ihren Mund und spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge. Sie seufzte leise, als er mit der Hand über ihr Bein fuhr, dass angewinkelt neben ihm lag.

„Meinst du, wir bleiben ungestört?" Er hauchte ihr die Worte ins Ohr und ließ sie erschaudern. Er berührte ihre Ohrmuschel fast mit den Lippen, machte sie verrückt durch den Atem, der sie als einziges wirklich berührte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sucht uns denn jemand?" Sie war überrascht, wie normal ihre Stimme klang, müsste sie doch eigentlich genauso zittern, wie ihre Hände es taten.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass sie uns ein wenig in Ruhe lassen." Behutsam küsste er eine Spur von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Brustbein und sah dann wieder zu ihr auf. „Wir könnten es darauf ankommen lassen!?" Sie errötete leicht, als sie seine Erregung ein wenig an ihrem Bein spürte und seine Augen sah, die nun die Farbe eines sich auftürmenden Gewitters hatten. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, küsste ihn aber wieder. Noch immer etwas scheu massierte sie seine Zunge mit ihrer und schlang die Arme in seinen Nacken um ihn noch etwas weiter zu sich zu ziehen.

Legolas erwiderte leidenschaftlich ihren Kuss. Währenddessen löste er langsam die Knoten, die ihr Kleid an der Brust zusammenhielten. Als er den Kuss unterbrach, war Siané danach, ihn sofort wieder zurück zu sich zu ziehen, doch ließ sie schnell von ihrem Vorhaben ab, als er mit der Zunge über ihren Hals fuhr, ihre Haut liebkoste und sich immer weiter nach unten bewegte. Sie atmete hörbar ein, als er mit der Hand ihr Kleid von den Schultern schob und den Stoff weit nach unten zog. Die schwüle Luft des Tages wehte angenehm über die nackte Haut ihres Oberkörpers, war aber nicht in der Lage, die Hitze in ihrem Körper zu vermindern.

Sie spürte, wie er mit der rechten Hand die eine Seite ihrer Brust bedeckte und seine Küsse immer weiter zu der anderen Seite bewegte. Seufzend griff sie mit den Händen ins Gras, ballte diese zu Fäusten und merkte gar nicht, wie sie die Grashalme aus der Erde riss, als er an dem empfindlichsten Punkt ihrer Brust angekommen war.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit der rechten Hand von ihrer Brust weg und fuhr damit wieder über ihr Bein. Dieses Mal, blieb er aber nicht bei der nackten Haut, die er an ihren Unterschenkeln finden konnte. Langsam und qualvoll für Siané strich er zu ihrem Oberschenkel hoch und massierte die Haut dort mit sanften Bewegungen. Er lächelte, als er ihre Reaktionen sah. Sie wand sich genießend unter seinen Händen und Küssen, hatte die Augen fest verschlossen und schien gegen das aufsteigende Seufzen in ihrer Kehle anzukämpfen.

Langsam beugte er sich wieder zu ihr vor, liebkoste ihre wohlgeformte Brust und tauchte Momente später mit seiner heißen Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel ein. Es war der Augenblick in dem Siané nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen konnte und leise aufstöhnte. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte Legolas' Gesicht. Er wollte sich Zeit lassen und sie bis an ihre Grenze bringen.

Siané fühlte sich wie benebelt. Die Gefühle waren einfach umwerfend und jede Berührung des Elben ließen eine Reihe von Schauern über ihre Wirbelsäule laufen. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er alles tat. Sie wollte ihm genau dasselbe Gefühl bescheren, wie er ihr. Bestimmend drückte sie ihn ein wenig nach oben, bis sie sich gegenüber saßen. Einen Moment blickten sie sich nur an, sie schien in seinen dunklen Augen förmlich zu versinken. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen Körper schweifen und blieb wohl einen Moment zu lang mit den Augen an seiner offensichtlichen Erregung hängen, denn er hob bestimmend ihren Kopf mit den Händen an. Sie grinste ihn leicht an und wollte ihn gerade küssen, als sie überrascht in den Himmel schaute. _‚Oh nein..'_

„Was hast du denn?" Er holte sie mit seinen Worten wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Sieh doch mal." Legolas' wand seinen Blick mehr als ungern von ihr ab, doch als die ersten Tropfen auf seine Nase fielen, drehte er doch den Kopf gen Himmel. Graue, dunkle Wolken hatten sich aufgetürmt und in weiter Ferne hörte er schon das erste Grummeln eines Gewitters.

„Man scheint es uns nicht zu gönnen.." Mit einem Ruck zog er Siané auf die Beine und schloss geschwind die Schnüre an ihrem Kleid. Die ersten Tropfen, die er eben noch gespürt hatte, hatten sich nun schon um einiges vervielfacht. Außerdem war das Grollen des Donners schon lauter geworden.

„Ich hasse diese kleinen Frühlingsgewitter.." Schnellen Schrittes liefen sie wieder in das Wäldchen hinein, waren dadurch aber kein bisschen von dem Regen geschützt, der gnadenlos auf sie nieder prasselte.

„Besser als jede kalte Dusche.." Legolas zog sie an der Hand weiter Richtung Haus, spürte aber, dass sie vollkommen durchnässt sein würden, wenn sie ankämen.

„Hattest du die etwa nötig?" Siané lachte, als sie seinen missmutigen Blick sah. Schweigend rannten sie an den Bäumen vorbei und standen bald darauf neben der Marmorbank, auf der sie vor einiger Zeit noch gesessen hatten. Legolas Haare waren vollkommen nass und auch aus denen von Siané tropften immer wieder Wasserperlen.

Sie gaben es auf. Langsam gingen sie zurück zu ihren Gemächern. Den Regen und das stetige Donnern versuchten sie zu ignorieren. Tropfnass und missmutig standen sie einige Zeit später vor Sianés Tür. Siané wagte kaum etwas zu sagen. Zu sehr ärgerte sie sich über das plötzliche Gewitter, dass noch immer mit seinen Blitzen den Flur ruckartig erhellte.

Legolas dagegen ließ seinen Blick immer wieder über ihren Körper schweifen. Durch den Regen klebte ihr Kleid förmlich an ihrem Körper und ließ mehr als nur erahnen, was sich darunter verbergen könnte.

„Ich geh dann mal rein.. Sehen wir uns nachher?" Er blickte erschrocken zu ihr auf. Hatte sie gesehen, dass er sie so offensichtlich angestarrt hatte? Offenbar nicht, denn auf ihrem Gesicht war nur ihr liebes Lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich muss nicht gehen.." Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Siané hielt ihn mit der Hand auf.

„Ich denke, da möchte dich jemand sprechen." Sie deutete hinter ihn. Langsam drehte er sich um und seufzte leise auf. Als Siané durch die Tür in ihr Gemach geschlüpft war, ging er einen Schritt auf den Elben zu, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte.

„Was gibt es denn, Haldir?"

---------*°*---------

Es war Zeit für das Abendessen, als Siané vor ihrem Spiegel stand und Maeglin und Alés auf ihrem Bett saßen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit versucht die Locken aus ihren Haaren zu bürsten, die sich durch den Regen gebildet hatten. Sie seufzte auf. Wieso kringelten sich ihre Haaren bloß, wenn sie nass wurden?

Sie stand in einem dunkelblauen Kleid dort, dass an ihrer Brust eng anlag und nach unten, wie fließendes Wasser, fiel. An den Seiten wurde es mit ledernen Schnüren gebunden und ließ dadurch einen kleinen Einblick auf ihre Haut frei. Um ihre Taille lag ein schmaler, lederner Gürtel, von dem zwei lange, geflochtene Bänder an ihrer Seite herabhingen. Ihre Haare lagen, inzwischen glatt, über ihre Schultern. 

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich zu ihren beiden Begleitern um und sah sie an.

„Was meint ihr?" Die beiden nickten schwungvoll und standen von ihrem Bett auf.

„Können wir dann endlich zum Essen? Wenn man auf Frauen warten muss, ist man ja wirklich bestraft." Alés lachte, als Siané ihm sanft auf den Arm schlug.

Die drei schritten, über Nichtigkeiten redend, den Gang zum Speisesaal entlang, als Siané Laurelin auf sich zukommen sah. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb die Elbin direkt vor den Dreien stehen.

„Verzeiht, aber könnte ich mit eurer Begleitung einen Moment allein sprechen?" Maeglin und Alés sahen sich verdutzt an, nickte dann aber stumm.

Siané blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als Laurelin noch einen Schritt auf sie zukam. Etwas irritiert sah sie die Elbin an, als diese sich bei ihr einhakte und ein kleines bisschen von Alés und Maeglin wegführte. Einige Schritte später und aus Hörweite der anderen blieben die beiden stehen und sahen sich an. Siané sagte kein Wort, blickte nur in die Augen der Elbin.

„Ihr müsst Siané sein, habe ich recht?" Siané nickte nur und wartete, dass Laurelin weitersprach, was diese auch gleich tat. „Nun, ich bin in der Tat überrascht, mit was sich Legolas inzwischen abgibt." Siané riss überrascht die Augen auf. Wie konnte diese Person so dreist sein und ihr das ins Gesicht sagen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass es euch etwas angeht, mit wem Legolas sich _‚abgibt'_!" Sianés Stimme klang gereizt. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand auf diese Weise mit ihr sprach, wie die Elbin es getan hatte.

„Nun, eine Menge.. Immerhin bin ich diejenige, mit der er zusammen sein sollte. So etwas wie du hat ihn gar nicht verdient." Überrascht blinzelte Siané. Wie schnell diese Laurelin doch zum _‚Du'_ übergegangen war.

„Zuerst mal, bin ich nicht irgendwas und zum anderen: Ihr scheint ja nicht für ihn geschaffen worden zu sein. Sonst würde er jetzt wohl noch was von euch wissen wollen." Sie sah, wie Lauelin sauer die Augen verengte.

„Mädchen, du weißt doch gar nicht, wovon du redest. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was wir für Nächte miteinander verbracht haben." Sianés Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Legolas tatsächlich mal so etwas mit dieser hysterischen Kuh getan hatte, versuchte aber ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht zu behalten.

„Mich interessieren eure Nächte nicht. Ihr scheint diesen allerdings nachzutrauern. Aber lasst mich mit diesem verbitterten Getue in Ruhe." Ruhig ging Siané an der Elbin vorbei, die aber in Sekundenschnelle nach den Bändern ihres Gürtels griff und Siané zurückzog.

„Glaub mir.. Diese Nächte waren so gut. Er wird sie wiederholen wollen. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass so ein missratenes Stück Mensch wieder zur Küchenarbeit kommt, wo es hingehört." Siané schloss die Augen und zählte bis Zehn. Diese Elbin regte sie so auf. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Temperament zügeln musste, sonst würde dasselbe passieren, wie schon einmal im Tesloner Schloss.. Doch Laurelin sprach weiter und merkte nicht einmal, wie sie die Wut in Siané immer mehr schürte.

„Legolas nutzt dich doch nur aus, damit er eine kleine Abwechslung hat. Am Ende wird er wieder zu mir zurückkommen, weil ich weitaus mehr Klasse habe, als du. Außerdem: Wer will schon ein ungewaschenes Dienstmädchen, dass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal lesen kann?" Laurelin lachte gehässig auf und entließ Siané auf ihrem Griff. Diese öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, in denen kleinen Flammen zu lodern schienen. Sie war so sauer. Dieses Lachen, diese miesen Worte.. Das alles.. Nicht zum Aushalten. Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und bevor Laurelin sich versah, hatte sie eine davon am Kinn.

Alés drehte sich erschrocken zu Siané um, als er jemanden auf den Boden fallen hörte. Mit schnellen Schritten stand er neben den beiden. Laurelins Lippen blutete, während Siané mit einem unendlich verletzten und wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht neben ihr stand. Noch bevor er etwas tun konnte, war die Elbin aufgesprungen und hatte seiner Schwester eine gescheuert. Genervt ging er dazwischen, bevor Siané sich noch mal um sie _‚kümmern'_ konnte. Ruckartig warf er seine Schwester über die Schulter, die fluchend gegen seinen Rücken trommelte. Er hörte nicht auf sie, ging einfach weiter Richtung Speisesaal, den er mit Maeglin auch bald darauf erreichte.

---------*°*---------

Die wenigen Anwesenden im Speisesaal blickten zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete und jemand fluchend hineintrat. Nein.. Jemand, der ein fluchendes Mädchen über der Schulter trug, trat ein. Legolas lachte, als er diesen Anblick sah, wusste er doch nicht, wo ihre Wut herrührte..

„Lass mich los. Sofort. Dieses dämliche Miststück. Ich werde ihr die Haare ausreißen. Oder sie zum Schweigen bringen. LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!!!!" Kopfschüttelnd setzte Alés seine schimpfende, tretende und schlagende Schwester ab, hielt sie aber fest, damit sie nicht erneut in den Flur laufen konnte.

„Du versprichst mir jetzt, dass du sie nicht umbringen wirst und dich da an den Tisch zum Essen setzt!" Er deutete neben Legolas und Siané nickte zögernd, als sie auch Maeglins bittenden Blick auffing.

„Jaja.. Schon gut. Aber das bekommt die noch wieder.." Die beiden schüttelten nur wissend den Kopf und gingen Siané hinterher, die schon fast neben Legolas saß.

Siané hatte den Blick auf den Tisch gesenkt. Die Haut neben ihrem rechten Auge, wo Laurelin sie getroffen hatte, brannte. Wahrscheinlich konnte man sogar sehen, was passiert war und so ließ sie unauffällig ihre Haare darüber baumeln.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung." Siané sah erschrocken auf, als sie die Stimme Laurelins vernahm. Schlimmer war noch, dass sie sich direkt gegenüber von Siané setzte und sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen ansah. Siané spürte wieder diese Wut, versuchte sie aber einfach zu unterdrücken.

„Laurelin, was ist euch passiert? Eure Lippe ist ja blutig." Siané reagierte nicht auf die Frage, die Elladan der Elbin stellte, sah nur einfach zu Laurelin hinüber. Diese erwiderte ihren Blick, als sie seine Frage beantwortete.

„Ich bin mit einer Person zusammengestoßen, die anscheinend etwas gegen mich hat." Siané hörte, wie Haldir etwas wie _‚Kein Wunder'_ murmelte und dafür von Elrohir in die Seite gestoßen wurde, brach aber den Blick zu der Elbin nicht ab. Laurelins Augen waren so voller Hass.

„Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr dieser Person Unrecht getan habt?" Sianés Stimme war kalt und Legolas blickte sie bei diesem Klang überrascht an.

„Oh nein. Diese Person hatte es eindeutig verdient." Siané griff verkrampft in die Lehne ihres Stuhles. Diese Elbin regte sie so ungemein auf..

„Verdient? Ich denke nicht, dass jemand eure hyterischen Anfälle verdient hat."

„Hysterisch? Soso.. Wer hat den zuerst die Hand erhoben? So ein Niveau kann auch nur eine Person wie du haben." Legolas wollte etwas sagen, als er Laurelins Worte vernahm, doch Haldir brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem er ihm eine Hand über den Mund legte und grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Weißt du.. Ich denke, das hattest du allemal verdient, nachdem du mir das an den Kopf geworfen hast." Siané spielte mit dem Besteck, sah sie aber immer noch an.

„Mädchen, es ist die Wahrheit. Wenn du die nicht verkraftest: Dein Problem. Gewöhne dich an den Gedanken, dass jemand wie du früher oder später in die Küche zurück geht. Wovon stammst du denn schon ab? Von irgendeinem schmutzigen Marktschreier wahrscheinlich, der die Tochter einer Hure aufgezogen hat." Laurelin zuckte zusammen, als sie das Besteck hörte, dass Siané wütend auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte. Schneller, als selbst Legolas reagieren konnte, war Siané um den Tisch gegangen und hatte die Elbin an den Haaren aus ihrem Stuhl gezogen.

„Sag das noch einmal. Los!" Ihre Augen funkelten Laurelin böse an, die etwas gebückt vor ihr stand. Kein Wunder, denn Sianés Griff in ihren langen Haaren schien schmerzhaft zu sein.

Gehässig blickte sie zu ihr auf. „Ich brauche es nicht noch einmal zu sagen. Ich habe dich gesehen und nicht lange gebraucht, um dich für _‚nicht gut genug'_ zu befinden. Gewöhne dich an den Gedanken! Es wird niemals eine Welt geben, in der du den Prinzen bekommst. Ich werde immer diejenige sein, die zu dir herunter schaut und dein Antlitz müde belächelt." Siané brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was gerade passierte. Laurelin hatte ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weggezogen und beugte sich nun über sie.

„Sollte da nicht mal jemand eingreifen?" Alés hatte sich zu Maeglin hinübergebeugt, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Elrond, Gandalf und Aragorn sind nicht hier. Den Zwillingen und Haldir scheint das Bild der beiden zu gefallen. Wenn ich an der Stelle der Hobbits wäre, würde ich mich auch nicht einmischen und Legolas wird von Haldir auf seinem Platz gehalten. Tu du doch was." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Alés drehte sich seufzend wieder zu seiner Schwester, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden saß. Anscheinend war Laurelin mit ihren Hasstiraden auf dem besten Weg, sie klein zu kriegen.

„Legolas, vielleicht solltest du dich mal um die beiden kümmern! Immerhin geht es da gerade um dich." Stirnrunzelnd wandte der junge Elbenprinz sich zu Haldir um. War er es nicht gewesen, der ihm gerade gesagt hatte, er solle sich heraushalten?

Seufzend stand Legolas auf und ging zu den beiden Streitenden. In Sianés Augen blitzte die Wut erneut auf, als Laurelin wieder etwas über ihren sozialen Stand fallen ließ. Liebend gerne ging er dazwischen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drehten die beiden synchron den Kopf zu ihm. „DU hältst dich da raus!!!" Abwehrend hob er die Hände. Immerhin waren sie sich einig. Missmutig sah er zu Haldir hinüber.

„Ich habe dir gesagt: Halt dich da raus." Offensichtlich irritiert schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Anscheinend machte sich der Lorische Elb einen Spaß daraus, den überforderten Legolas noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Weißt du.. Irgendwann fällst du von deinem hohen Ross herunter." Siané stand mühsam wieder auf, doch zu ihrem weiteren Ärger, stellte Laurelin ihr einen Fuß auf den Magen und drückte sie erneut nach unten.

„Das wird nie pass--" Mit einem lauten Plumpsen saß nun Laurelin auf der Erde. Siané hatte ihr einen Tritt gegen die Beine gegeben. Wütend stürzte sich die Elbin auf sie. Er dauerte nicht lange, da zogen Legolas und Alés die beiden auseinander. Siané wurde von ihrem Bruder schnell wieder losgelassen, doch er blieb sicherheitshalber neben ihr stehen. Genauso tat es Legolas mit Laurelin. Diese konnte sich aber einen letzten, verhängnisvollen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist einfach nichts wert. Siané, hast du mich verstanden?? Du wirst immer wieder diejenige sein, die allein dasteht. Und nachdem was du heute Abend getan hast, solltest du mir nicht mehr den Rücken zudrehen. Ich werde dafür eigenhändig sorgen, dass man dich zu deiner widerlichen Familie zurückbringt!!" Ihre Stimme war schrill und voller Wut. Siané, die eigentlich schon gehen wollte, drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um und schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Legolas machte keine Anstalten Laurelin aufzufangen, als sie zu Boden ging. Nachdem, was sie heute alles gesagt hatte, verdiente sie dies nun.

Siané sah vor ihren Augen, wie sich ein kleiner flammender Strang bildete. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte diese Fäden aus Feuer schon bei dem Kampf gegen die Orks gesehen. Dort waren sie zwar stärker, immerhin waren ihre Gefühle damals anders gewesen. Aber diese kleine Flamme würde aus auch tun. In Gedanken griff sie danach, öffnete sich der Wärme, die bei der Berührung mit der Quelle in sie strömte und leitete den glühenden Faden zu Laurelins wunderschönem Kleid.

Die Elbin schrie auf, als ihr Rock plötzlich Feuer fing. Panisch klopfte sie auf dem Stoff herum, doch die Flammen züngelten fleißig an dem edlen Stoff. Ihre Nase, die durch Sianés Schlag wahrscheinlich gebrochen war und blutete, beachtete sie im Moment nicht. Sie rief gerade nach Wasser. Nach jemandem, der die Flammen löschen würde. Und Siané tat ihr den Gefallen.

Einen Augenblick später hatte sie einen großen Krug Wein über Laurelin ausgeleert. Der Rock brannte nicht mehr, war aber löchrig und verkohlt. Ihre Haare tropften von Wein, außerdem blutete ihre Nase immer noch. Lachend beugte sich Siané über die Elbin. Sie gab aber auch ein zu armseliges Bild ab.

„Komisch.. Ich sah dich und habe dich gleich für _‚nicht gut genug'_ befunden. Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen: Willkommen in meiner Welt."

Wütend stand Laurelin auf, funkelte Siané noch mal an und stürzte dann aus dem Speisesaal hinaus. Verblüfft blieben Elrond, Gandalf und Aragorn in der Tür stehen, als sie die Elbin sahen. Nach den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu urteilen, schienen sie einiges verpasst zu haben.

---------*°*---------

Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ ruhig. Die Hobbits ließen für die drei Fehlenden und ihre eigene Belustigung, den Kampf immer wieder Revue passieren. Siané versuche derweil zu ignorieren, was Maeglin und Alés ihr predigten. Immerhin hatte sie sich schon einmal in Teslon so etwas geleistet. Allerdings nicht mit einer Adligen, sondern einem anderen Küchenmädchen.

„Siané, wenn das so weitergeht, schlägst du irgendwann noch eine Königin." Maeglin kicherte, als sie das blasse Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.

„Es wird nicht so weiter gehen. Ich wollte das ja auch gar nicht." Entschuldigend blickte sie auf. Ihr Bruder und Maeglin fingen schallend an zu lachen. Eben war sie noch so wütend gewesen und nun? Nun war sie ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend, dass vielleicht eine Strafe erwartete.

„Ich denke, das hatte sie verdient." Siané sah auf und traf auf Haldirs Blick. „Sieh mich nicht so ungläubig an. Das musste irgendwann so kommen. Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele sie schon ungestraft so behandelt hat."

„Sie hat sich wirklich unmöglich benommen. Hauptsache, sie lässt dich nun in Ruhe." Legolas lehnte sich bei seinen Worten seufzend in den Stuhl zurück und massierte leicht seine Schläfe. Hoffentlich war es damit vorbei. Laurelin konnte ungemein anstrengend sein.

„Wenn diese Elbin sich nicht benimmt, kann Siané das ja noch mal wiederholen." Maeglin kicherte, als das rothaarige Mädchen vehement mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke, ich gehe auf mein Zimmer. Gute Nacht euch allen.." Siané stand zögernd auf und auch Maeglin erhob sich.

„Ich begleite dich!" Das blonde Mädchen riss belustigt die Arme nach oben und lachte. „Sonst verpasse ich vielleicht noch so einen Kampf." Siané verdrehte bei ihren Worten die Augen, nickte aber, als sie den Saal verlassen wollten.

Sie wollte gerade an Legolas vorbeigehen, als dieser ihre Hand nahm und einen Kuss darauf setzte. „Gute Nacht, wünsche ich dir." Er zog sie an der Hand ein wenig zu sich herunter und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Siané zog sich allerdings sofort zurück, als sie ein allgemeines _‚Hach, wie schön'_ von Seiten Gimlis und der Hobbits vernahm.

Eilig verließ sie mit Maeglin den Saal, blieb aber zur Überraschung ihrer Freundin direkt vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen und öffnete ihre Hand.

„Was hast du denn da?" Maeglin war die paar Schritte zurückgegangen und sah einen kleinen Zettel in Sianés Hand. Der Hand, die Legolas eben noch in seiner hielt. Maeglin jauchzte belustigt auf und schnappte sich das Blättchen Pergament, bevor Siané etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Siané lief ihrer Freundin gleich nach, als diese lachend ein paar Schritte vorgelaufen war. „Maeglin, lass das!! Das liest du nicht!" Doch zu spät. Ihre Freundin hatte den kleinen Brief schon entfaltet und den kurzen Satz gelesen. Grinsend wedelte sie damit vor Sianés Gesichtsfeld herum.

„Sooooo ist das also." Sie lachte immer noch, als Siané sich den Zettel schnappte und den Satz darauf las. **//Schließ deine Tür heute Nacht nicht ab.// **Sie errötete. Sofort begann ihr Herz wie verrückt zu schlagen.

„Und? Was machst du nun?" Maeglin grinste schelmisch, als Siané sich nicht einmal rührte, als sie ihr mit der Hand vor den Augen herumwedelte. „Jemand zu hause?? S-I-A-N-È!!!" Ihre Freundin zuckte zusammen und wurde gleich ein wenig mehr rot.

„Was tust du nun?" 

Siané zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Abschließen wahrscheinlich."

Maeglin verdrehte die Augen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst."

Wieder zuckte Siané mit den Schultern und blieb dann vor ihrem Gemach stehen. „Ich werde mir das wohl noch überlegen." Maeglin nickte wissend. Sie wusste, ihre Freundin würde solange im Zimmer hin und her stiefeln, bis er die Tür öffnet. Sie sagte aber nichts mehr dazu, wünschte ihr nur eine gute Nacht und ging dann weiter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Siané lehnte sich gegen die Tür in ihrem Gemach und blickte noch einmal auf den Brief. _‚Ich sehe mich jetzt schon, wie ich ständig auf und abschließe.'_

---------*°*---------

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen. Siané hatte sich inzwischen eines der Nachthemden angezogen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Es hing ihr bis kurz über die Knie und war so wunderbar weich. Ein paar Mal hatte sie daran gedacht, sich etwas anderes, züchtigeres, anzuziehen. Doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen und beließ es bei dem, zugegebenermaßen, tiefen Ausschnitt.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte sie schon ein paar Mal ihre Meinung geändert. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Dann wieder offen. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie die Prozedur wiederholt hatte, lag aber nun auf ihrem Bett und grübelte, ob die nun verschlossene Tür, die richtige Entscheidung war. _‚Er wird morgen sicher nicht erfreut sein.. Außerdem.. will ich es denn nicht auch?'_

Seufzend stand sie auf und öffnete das Schloss wieder. Mit klopfendem Herzen legte sie sich aufs Bett und blickte im Halbdunkel immer wieder zur Tür. _‚Und was soll ich tun, wenn er gleich rein kommt? Ist es nicht noch zu früh? .. Was mach ich nur?'_ Entschlossen sprang sie wieder auf. _‚Er wird noch warten müssen. Nicht heute Nacht..'_ Ihre nackten Füße machten tapsende Geräusche auf dem kalten Boden. Langsam ging sie wieder zur Tür, wollte das Schloss schließen, verharrte aber in der Bewegung, als sich die Tür lautlos öffnete und auch wieder schloss. Sie schluckte. _‚Nun ist es zu spät.. Mist.. Was mach ich nun?'_ Im Schein der wenigen Kerzen, die in ihrem Gemach flackerten, konnte sie Legolas' Lächeln sehen, als er sie betrachtete. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das Schloss hörte, wie es mit einem leisen _‚Klack'_ verschlossen wurde.

Eine Weile betrachteten sie sich nur, doch dann überbrückte Legolas die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Er stand ganz nah vor ihr. So nah, dass sie schon wieder den Duft seines Körpers wahrnehmen konnte. Unwillkürlich nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Wie benebelt von dem Duft nach Wäldern und frischen Gräsern kam sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Ich hatte angenommen, du würdest die Türe verschließen." Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch an ihrem Ohr, der sie weiche Knie bekommen ließ.

„Ich hatte sie auch verschlossen.." Ihre Stimme war ebenso leise wie die seine, doch er verstand jedes ihrer Worte.

„Und wieso war sie offen?" Zärtlich strich er mit der Hand durch ihr Haar, dass sie wieder in einen Zopf gefasst hatte.

„Ich habe sie mehrmals auf und zu geschlossen. Und eben.." Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an seine Brust. „Eben wollte ich sie erneut verschließen."

„Soll ich wieder gehen?" Er hatte seine Hände nun ruhig auf ihren Rücken gelegt und sah sie fragend an.

„NEIN!" Ihr Blick war im ersten Moment entsetzt, dass er einfach gehen wollte, doch dann senkte sie errötend den Kopf. Er lächelte, das sah sie allerdings nicht. Schüchtern setzte sie noch einmal an. „Nein, bleib.. .. Bitte." Es war so leise, dass er es kaum noch hören konnte. Aber es war mindestens genauso ehrlich, wie ihre erste Aussage. Er sollte hier bleiben, die Nacht mit ihr verbringen.

Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss jede kleinste Berührung. Die geschundene Haut neben ihrem Auge, die ein paar dunkle Flecken aufwies, liebkoste er liebevoll mit seinen Lippen. Langsam hauchte er kleine Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, bis er ihre Lippen erreicht hatte. Behutsam berührte er ihre Lippen, ließ sie erzittern.

„Legolas?" Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und sah ihn scheu an.

„Was denn?" Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und setzte viele Küsse auf die Haut ihres Halses.

Siané atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. So konnte sie ihn doch nicht fragen. So konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Und doch.. Sie atmete noch einmal laut ein, als er an den Fleisch an ihrem Hals saugte, setzte dann aber zu ihrer Frage an.

„Ich hab mich erinnert." 

Er stoppte in der Bewegung und sah sie irritiert an. „Was meinst du?"

„Nun.. Gestern Nacht. Im.. Im Bad." Sie blickte verlegen nach unten. Die Erinnerung an den vorigen Abend hatte sie vorhin vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer eingeholt. Sie wusste, was auf der Fensterbank beinah passiert wäre. Aber wie es dazu gekommen war, daran konnte sie sich nicht entsinnen.

„Das.. Ach ja. Das wollte ich dir eigentlich nicht erzählen. Ich dachte, es sei dir unangenehm." Er lächelte sie leicht an und sie erwiderte diese Geste.

„Ein wenig schon. Was habe ich getan, damit es so weit kam?"

Legolas blinzelte überrascht. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern? „Nun.. Du hast.." Er räusperte sich und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Langsam führte er sie zu seinem Ohr und ließ ihren Finger kurz über die Ohrmuschel gleiten. Sie verstand und lächelte.

„So war das also." Sie grinste schelmisch, als sie daran dachte, wie empfindlich Elbenohren doch waren. „Habe ich das ungefähr so gemacht?" Behutsam fuhr sie mit der rechten Hand die Konturen seines Ohres entlang und war regelrecht entzückt, als Legolas genüsslich die Augen schloss und leicht mit dem Kopf nickte. Zärtlich strich sie über die kleine Spitze und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinen Mund zu erreichen. Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, strich aber weiterhin über sein empfindliches Ohr.

Legolas seufzte leise, als sie ihn küsste. Sie wusste ja nicht, wie viel Beherrschung es ihm abverlangte, sie nicht einfach auf das Bett zu werfen. Sie wusste ja nicht, was für ein Kribbeln seine Wirbelsäule hinabglitt, wenn sie ihn dort berührte.

Zu allem Überfluss nahm sie nun auch noch die zweite Hand dazu und massierte vorsichtig die Spitze seines anderen Ohres. Leidenschaftlich drückte er seine Lippen stärker auf ihren Mund, verlangte mit seiner Zunge Einlass, den sie ihm nur zu gern gewährte.

Besitzergreifend schlang er seine Arme um ihren schmalen Körper und hob sie ein Stück an. Etwas überrascht öffnete sie die Augen, hielt mit ihrer Berührung inne und begutachtete, was Legolas tat. Er setzte sie nur einen Schritt weiter auf dem kleinen Arbeitstisch ab. Lächelnd stellte er sich zwischen ihre Knie, nahm ihre Wangen in beide Hände und begann erneut, sie zu küssen.

Wie in Trance reichten ihre Finger nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und begannen zittrig sie zu öffnen. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss nicht und nach einigen Augenblicken konnte Siané das störende Stück Stoff von seinen Schultern streifen. Erst da ließ er von ihren Lippen ab, sah sie an. Seine Augen strahlten wieder in diesem stürmischen Dunkelblau, dass Siané einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Zärtlich nahm er wieder ihre Hand in seine und legte sie auf seinem Oberkörper ab. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab. „Berühr mich ruhig.. Ich beiße dich nicht." Sie lächelte. Konnte er doch Gedanken lesen? Sie hatte eben in der Tat gezögert. Quälend gemächlich glitt sie mit der Hand über seinen Oberkörper, spürte jede Faser seines Körpers und jeden Knoten seiner Muskeln, die man an seinem Bauch sehen konnte. Er hielt die Luft an, als sie ihre scheuen Küsse auf seinen Hals verteilte. Sie wusste anscheinend wirklich nicht, was sie ihm mit ihren unschuldigen Berührungen antat.

Siané schaute wieder auf, als sie seine Hände unter ihren Oberschenkeln spürte. Ohne großen Kraftaufwand hatte er sie hochgehoben und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Sie war überrascht, wie wenig ihm ihr Gewicht ausmachte. Es war fast so, als würde er nichts in den Händen tragen. Lächelnd hielt sie sich an seinem Hals fest, bis er sie vor dem Bett wieder absetzte. Ihre Unterschenkel stießen leicht gegen die weiche Kante der Matratze und das ließ sie erzittern. Diese unschuldige Berührung, die aber so viel mehr bedeutete. Der bloße Gedanke daran, was hier passieren konnte, hinterließ ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen.

Doch Legolas holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück, als er mit den Händen am Saum ihres Nachthemdes nestelte. Unschuldig blickte er sie an. Im ersten Moment tat sie nichts. Doch dann nickte sie auf seine stumme Frage. Eine flüssige Bewegung später und er ließ den seidigen Stoff zu Boden gleiten. Wortlos legte er wieder seine Lippen auf ihre und umfasste ihren Körper. Anhänglich wanderte er mit den Händen immer wieder ihren Rücken auf und ab, bis er in ihren Haaren halt machte.

Sie lösten sich voneinander, als Siané ihn ein wenig wegschob. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Siané legte ihm nur lächelnd einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er schwieg, sah sie einfach nur an. Gemächlich ging sie um ihn herum. Legolas drehte sich mit ihr und als er endlich die Kante des Bettes an seinen Beinen spürte, verstand er. Er ließ sich von ihr hinunterdrücken. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu ihr auf. Sie lächelte immer noch leicht und kniete sich dann langsam hin. Etwas ungeschickt zu Anfang untersuchte sie seine Stiefel, hatte sie dann aber einen Moment später von seinen Füßen gezogen.

Allmählich stellte sie sich wieder hin und drückte ihn weiter aufs Bett. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und musste sich ein schelmisches Grinsen verkneifen, als Legolas leise aufstöhnte. Hatte sie sich doch auf seine mehr als empfindliche Stelle gesetzt. Liebevoll beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, küsste seine Haut in Höhe seines Brustbeins und liebkoste sie zärtlich mit der Zunge. Legolas schloss wohlig die Augen, ließ sie einfach tun, was sie für richtig hielt.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich immer weiter nach unten, umfuhr mit der Zunge die kleinen Brustwarzen, die sich langsam verhärteten. Sie lächelte, als seine Atmung schwerer wurde. Auf dem Weg hinunter, setzte sie viele kleine Küsse auf seine Haut, bis sie tief in seinen Bauchnabel eintauchte und er genüsslich aufstöhnte.

Inzwischen mutig geworden, setzte sie sich auf seine Beine und begann den Bund seiner Hose aufzuknoten. Legolas stützte sich währenddessen auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und betrachtete Siané, wie sie die letzten Schnüre seiner Hose löste und leicht an das Bündchen griff, um sie auszuziehen. Lächelnd hob er seine Hüfte ein wenig an, um ihr eine Hilfe zu sein. Doch sie stockte einen Moment, als sie die Hose schon ein Stück herunter gezogen hatte. Sie konnte kurze, blonde Haare erkennen, die von unter seinem Bauchnabel weiter hinunter wuchsen. Und plötzlich war ihr klar, dass sie gar nicht auf das gefasst war, was sie erwartete. Sie konnte es allerdings erahnen.. 

_‚Und trotzdem.. Ich bin mir nun sicher.'_ Geschickt legte sie ihre Beine neben seinen ab und zog den restlichen Stoff herunter. Achtlos warf sie die Hose auf die Erde, wo auch seine Stiefel schon lagen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sie war zwischen Wonne und Enttäuschung hin und hergerissen, als Legolas sie umarmte, sanft auf das Laken legte und sich über die beugte. Wonne, weil er sie zärtlich küsste und Enttäuschung, weil sie nun doch nichts von ihm gesehen hatte. Sie entschied sich aber schnell für ersteres, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Sie war froh, dass sie lag. Ihre Knie hätten sonst wohl mit Sicherheit nachgegeben.

Seine Körper auf ihrer Haut brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Ihr Herz schlug so unendlich schnell in ihrer Brust, dass sie dachte, er könnte es hören. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er sich von ihrem Mund löste und seinen Kopf an ihrem Hals vergrub. Sein heißer Atem ließ Schauer der Lust über ihren Rücken laufen und seine Zunge auf ihrem Hals, tat selbiges. Das Kribbeln war benebelnd und schien ihren ganzen Körper zu erfüllen. Sie keuchte auf, als er sich nach unten gearbeitet hatte und sanft an einer ihrer Brustwarze saugte und knabberte. Das vorher schon angenehme Gefühl in ihrem Körper verstärkte sich und traf besonders intensiv zwischen ihren Beinen zusammen.

Legolas erfreute sich an ihrer Reaktion. Sie wand sich unter seinen Händen, erwartete freudig das, was er noch tun würde. Mit leichtem Druck ließ er seine Hände an ihrem Körper herunterwandern, bis seine Finger an dem schmalen Rand ihres Höschens anhielten. Zärtlich massierte er die helle Haut ihrer Oberschenkel, während er mit der anderen Hand das letzte Stückchen Stoff an ihrem Körper entfernte. Unachtsam warf er es beiseite. All seine Konzentration auf das vor Wonne zitternde Häufchen Mensch gerichtet.

Erst, als der kühle Wind des Abends durch das geöffnete Fenster drang und leicht ihre nackte Haut streifte, wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusst, ihm völlig unbedeckt gegenüber zu liegen. Sich etwas unwohl fühlend, wollte sie nach dem Laken greifen, doch seine Hand hinderte sie daran. „Nicht.. Du bist wunderschön! .. Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken." Er hauchte ihr leicht ins Ohr, so dass Siané ohne zu zögern ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ.

Behutsam beugte er sich wieder erneut ganz über sie. Siané atmete hörbar aus, als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Oberschenkel wahrnehmen konnte. Sie spürte die Hitze seines Gliedes und auch das noch nie zuvor gefühlte Verlangen, ihn in sich zu haben. Ohne es groß zu merken, hob sie ihm leicht ihr Becken entgegen, doch er drückte es mit der Hand zärtlich wieder zurück.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir einmal über elbische Liebe gesagt habe?" Sie riss erstaunt ein wenig die Augen auf, nickte dann aber leicht. _‚Es ist so intensiv, dass du irgendwann meinen Namen wimmerst – Wie sollte ich das vergessen?'_

Legolas lächelte. „Dann weißt du ja auch, was ich von dir hören möchte." Schmunzelnd ließ er sich neben sie sinken, hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und küsste sie wieder.

  
Es war, als wäre sie in einen Traum versetzt. Der Kuss war so wunderbar sanft und doch leidenschaftlich. Glücklich legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und erwiderte die Berührungen, die er mit der Zunge vorgab. Sie war so versunken in die Empfindungen, die der Kuss in ihr auslöste, dass sie stockend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einsog, als Legolas behutsam den empfindlichsten Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen massierte. Er lächelte leicht, als sie ihn näher zu sich zog und fordernd küsste.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen ließ er seinen Finger über die kleine Erhebung gleiten und merkte, wie immer wieder ein Zittern durch Sianés Körper ging. Zufrieden löste er seine Lippen von ihren und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Brust fahren. Mit den Augen verfolgte er ihre Reaktionen, wie sie sich wand und immer wieder gegen die aufkommenden Geräusche in ihrer Kehle ankämpfte. Er beugte sich wieder über sie, behielt seine Hand aber immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Siané, glinno nin[1]!" Sie öffnete die Augen, als sie ihren Namen vernahm. Sie lächelte leicht „Lle naa vanima, Melamin[2]!" Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender. Er hatte ihr ein paar elbische Worte beigebracht und nun war sie mehr als froh darüber. Sie schloss genüsslich wieder die Augen, als er langsam mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.

„Legolas.." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, doch er verstand sie und es zauberte ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Und doch genügte es ihm nicht. Schmunzelnd beugte er sich wieder zu ihrem Ohr, intensivierte die Bewegungen in ihrem Schoß. „Was sagtest du?" Sein Atem kitzelte sie und sie stöhnte erregt auf, als eine erneute Welle der Lust sie erfasste.

„Legolas..." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Finger ein Stückchen zurück, massierte aber weiterhin mit der Spitze die heiße Haut in ihrem Inneren. „Ich hab dich immer noch nicht verstanden.." Sie seufzte auf, umfasste mit den Händen ihre Stirn und schob dadurch ein paar feuchte Strähnen zurück in ihren Haarschopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich zerspringen.

Gefühlvoll ließ er den Finger erneut tiefer in sie eindringen, liebkoste dabei zärtlich ihren Hals, biss in das süße Fleisch, bis sie erneut seinen Namen nannte. „Legolas..." Er beugte sich zu ihr hoch, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das war schon viel besser, Melamin. Und doch.." Behutsam nahm er einen zweiten Finger dazu, massierte mit dem Daumen über den empfindlichen Punkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Legolas.." Er lächelte, als ihre Stimme langsam lauter wurde. Ein  letztes Mal beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr vor. „Nur noch einmal, Melamin. So, dass ganz Bruchtal dich hört." Er erhöhte den Druck zwischen ihren Beinen, ließ sie erzittern.

„Legolas.." Glücklich zog er die Hand von ihr zurück. Laut genug, um Bruchtal es hören zu lassen, war es zwar nicht. Aber vielleicht genug für die anliegenden Zimmer. Er setzte sich wieder auf und zog sie mit sich. Fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er legte ihr einen Finger über die Lippen. Er öffnete flink das Band in ihren Haaren und legte die seidigen Strähnen über ihre Schultern. Lächelnd fuhr er mit der Hand durch die weichen Locken und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Zärtlich legte er die wimmernde Siané zurück in die Kissen und beugte sich über sie.

„Ich tu dir nicht weh.." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihre Haut ein wenig gerötet und verschwitzt. Der Anblick war wunderschön, wie sie fast erschöpft vor ihm lag. Behutsam drückte er sie wieder in die Kissen. Noch einmal sah er in ihre Augen. Auch diese stumme Frage beantwortete sie mit einem Nicken. Zärtlich verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, als er ihre Beine ein wenig auseinander schob.

Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Sie kniff unwillkürlich die Augen ein wenig zusammen und zuckte ungewollt. Legolas sah sie an. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass der Schmerz vorbeigeht oder wie sehr er sie liebt, doch die Hitze und Enge zwischen ihren Beinen raubte ihm die letzte Kontrolle. Einige Zeitlang sahen sie sich einfach nur an, beide viel zu überwältigt von dem Gefühl, dass diese Nähe auslöste.

Siané schloss ihre Arme um Legolas' Nacken und rieb ein wenig mit den Oberschenkeln an seiner Hüfte, so dass er langsam einen Rhythmus aufbaute..

Immer wieder entfloh ihrem Mund ein leichtes Stöhnen, als er sich schneller bewegte, doch sie brach den Augenkontakt nicht ab. Dieses Gefühl... Er bewegte sich immer schneller, flüsterte ihren Namen. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein, ließen sie in dem wundervollen Gefühl versinken.

Legolas stützte seine Ellenbogen neben ihr auf. Siané fühlte sich wohl. Seine Haut auf ihrer. Alles fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie spürte sein Herz schlagen und es schlug genauso schnell wie ihr eigenes. Es beruhigte sie und wühlte sie zugleich auf.

Erst, als sie das Gefühl verspürte, er würde seinen Rhythmus beibehalten, drang er tiefer in sie ein und veranlasste sie, ihre Bewegungen seinen anzupassen. Langsam begann sich etwas in ihrem Körper aufzubauen, etwas dass ihre Muskeln verkrampfte und nach Erlösung verlangte. Leise flüsterte sie seinen Namen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er sie zu solchen Empfindungen bringen konnte.

Immer wieder zog er sich aus ihr zurück, ließ sie in ihrem Verlangen, ihn in sich zu halten. Verzweifelt schloss sie die Beine um seine Hüfte, wodurch sie ihn noch intensiver spüren konnte. Schwer atmend bohrte sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Nacken, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, genoss es, wie das Gefühl sie davon schwemmte.

Legolas rang mit seiner Beherrschung, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten und ihn an seine Grenze trieben. Er ließ seine letzte Kontrolle fallen, drang noch einmal tief in sie ein und ergoss sich in ihr, als sie die Augen erschöpft geschlossen hatte. Er zitterte leicht, als er sie ansah und spürte schnell, dass ihr Körper dasselbe tat. Glücklich strich er einen langen Moment über ihre Wange, bis sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und ihn anlächelte.

„Milin cen, Tarienamin.. Milin cen..[3]" Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog und sich neben sie legte. Sanft schloss er sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

Völlig in Gedanken streichelte sie über seine Hände, die vor ihrem Körper lagen. Sie hatte ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. _‚Ich liebe ihn.. Dieses Gefühl, als wären wir eins..'_ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an seine warme Brust. Als sie aufsah und seine blauen Augen erblickte, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Kaimelineamin en'sina" Sie blinzelte und sah ihn fragend an. Er lachte. „Ich habe davon geträumt." Wieder küsste sie ihn und ließ ihre Hand über seine Seite bis zu seinem Oberschenkel wandern. Dort legte sie diese ab und sah ihm in die Augen.

Liebevoll hauchte er ihr erneut einige Küsse auf die Lippen, tauchte mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Schmunzelnd begann Siané, die weiche Haut auf seinem Oberschenkel zu massieren und erwiderte lachend seinen fragenden Blick.

„Siané.. Tu das nicht. Sonst lasse ich dich heute Nacht nicht mehr schlafen." Sie lachte wieder, als er es sagte und brachte ihren Mund ganz nah zu seinem Ohr.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich müde bin?" Nun schmunzelte auch er und zog ihre Lippen erneut auf seine.

---------*°*------------------*°*------------------*°*---------

_[1] Siané, sieh mich an!_

_[2]Du bist wunderschön._

_[3]Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin.. Ich liebe dich_

_Nebenbei: Ich gebe keine Garantie, dass meine Übersetzungen richtig sind. Ich habe sie auf Sindarin.de gefunden oder auch in manchen Foren. Seid mir also nicht böse, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht haben sollte.^^_

_Hilfe.. Ich hab's geschrieben. °mich hinter einen Zug schmeiß° Wie gut, dass ich am 8. Juni drei Wochen auswandere. :D .. Aber.. Vielleicht habt ihr es ja auch gemocht? °hoff° Hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht, damit sich diese kleine FF Autorin nach ihrem Gran Canaria Urlaub freuen kann. ;)_

_Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb! Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich werde im Urlaub fleißig über die Fortsetzung nachdenken.^^ Bis bald!!_

_Eure Tig_

_Und nun noch zu euren Nachrichten vom letzten Mal. :o)_

_@ Daga: Na ja.. Das Hazia war ja nicht direkt eine Droge. Es kann auch heilende Wirkungen haben. :D Daher denke ich, packt er nicht irgendwann eine Kiste mit Pillen aus.^^ Einmal die Leute in den Rauschzustand versetzen reicht doch. :D_

_@ Crestoe: Huhu! Sag mal.. Du hattest Siané doch gezeichnet, oder? Hast du das inzwischen coloriert? °gespannt bin° Mir hat die schwarz-weiß Zkizze nämlich unglaublich gut gefallen.^^_

_@ Himmelslied: Nun.. Um ehrlich zu sein: Keine Ahnung. :D Ich denke aber, dass noch einige Kapitel kommen, denn die Gefährten müssen noch in ein paar andere Teile Mittelerdes.^^ Lass dich überraschen, ich wird so schnell nicht aufhören. ;)_

_@ Vanillaspirit: °hehe° JA, wie du siehst. Laurelin und Siané sind aufeinander getroffen und es war sicher nicht das letzte Mal. :D_

_@ Miss_Sixty: °lol° Ich sag dir mal dasselbe wie VS. Sie sind ja aufeinander getroffen.^^ Und die Zwillinge mit auf reisen? Die lässt Papi doch nicht weggehen. ;)_

_@ Kazuji: Haldir kam dieses Mal ja auch nur kurz vor. Sorry.. Aber vielleicht bekommt er zwischendurch noch ein paar kleine Rollen. ;)_

_@ hana_chan: Hey.. __Ich fand den Teil wirklich nicht lustig. Aber das ist doch normal. Wär ja schlimm, wenn ich über meine eigene Witze lachen würde.^^_

_@ Escalina: Hey, hey.. __Bei mir wird niemand von den Gefährten umgebracht. Auch Mat nicht. Nur die bösen Orks müssen damit rechnen.^^ Mat wird also immer nur gequält, aber nicht um die Ecke gebracht. :D_

_@ SabSab: Hmm.. Anscheinend hab ich es ja noch vor Freitag geschafft. :D Nun musst du aber drei Wochen warten. Ich bin nämlich ab Sonntag im Urlaub.^^ Viel Spaß beim Rock am Ring. Ich geh morgen (6. Juni) erst mal aufs Bon Jovi Konzert bei uns. °vor Freude durch die Gegend hüpf°_

_@ Goldmond: °lach° Nein, nein.. Die Stelle, wo Siané die beiden beobachtet hat, hatte keine besondere Bedeutung. Das mit der negativen Energie war einfach nur, weil sie so eifersüchtig war. Weißt du, öhm.. Wie erklär ich das? Ach ja.. Liest du Manga? Wenn da jemand eifersüchtig oder sauer ist, pocht diese kleine Ader auf ihrer Stirn und ihr Kopf raucht. Mit der negativen Energie wollte ich so was darstellen. °schwitz° °so was nicht gut erklären kann° ;)_

_@ Shelley: Also, das mit den Gesprächen musst du mir doch noch mal näher erklären. Ich mein, ich versuch das immer so logisch wie möglich aufzubauen, aber was für mich logisch ist, kann für andere mehr als chaotisch sein. Hab versucht, das in diesem Teil zu ändern. Glaube aber, das ist mir nicht gelungen. Kannst mir vielleicht ja doch ein Beispiel per Mail schreiben.^^ °knuddel°_

_@ Meldis: Wie du siehst: Mat lebt noch. :D Aber nur so nebenbei: Seine Reaktion überzogen? Hallo? Er ist ein Mann. :D Ich meine.. Ich hab schon mehrmals das Bedürfnis gehabt meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu hauen, wenn ein Freund von mir mal wieder völlig unverständlich reagiert hat. °mich wegpack° Aber egal.. _

_°räupser° Tigimausi??? °so tu, als hätte ich es nicht gesehen.° :D_

_@ Asahi: Jupp.. Hast ganz recht. Über Elladan und Elrohir gibt es wirklich nicht so viel zu lesen. Daher konnte ich es mir aussuchen: Entweder todernst oder lieber ein wenig lockerer. Hab dann gedacht, letzteres kommt besser an.^^ Fred und George bei Haary Potter wären sicher nicht so beliebt, wenn sie solche ruhigen Typen wären. ;)_

_@ Black Pearl: Hmm.. Ja.. __°schäm° Hab für das letzte Chap voll lange gebraucht. Und für dieses ja irgendwie auch. Aber dieses Mal kann ich die Schuld auf die eine Szene am Ende schieben. °mit dem Finger draufzeig° Die war's!!! :D Irgendwie hab ich mich da mehr als schwer mit getan. Aber nach den drei Wochen Urlaub werde ich bestimmt viele neue Ideen haben. Versprochen! :o)_

_°flüster° Ich hab ja schon eine neue Geschichte angefangen. Aber: Pssst!! Nicht verraten. ;) Die kommt erst nach ‚Herz zu erobern', wenn ihr die denn auch lesen wollt. :D_

_Ach so: Auf die ernsteren Themen in meiner Geschichte komme ich auch wieder zu sprechen. Versprochen.. ;) Aber erst mal wollte ich zwischendurch was nettes haben. :D_

_Wo's in den Urlaub geht? Gran Canaria, Playa del Inglés um genau zu sein.^^ °freu° Ich liebe diese riesigen Sanddünen und das schöne Meer. :o)_

_@ Kimberly: Stimmt.. Er hätte ihnen die Kekse abnehmen können. Aber als er aus dem Zimmer raus war, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Und mal was anderes: Wie hätte er erklären sollen, dass er unbedingt DIE Kekse haben muss, obwohl in der Küche Massen liegen? :D Außerdem wär's dann nicht lustig geworden. ;)_

_Sooooo.. Und ansonsten noch einen lieben Dank an bluelady, HexenLady, Atap, Bluefire16, Sumomo, Shana, Sakurajima, ADD02, leve-chan, Nenime, feanen, Nifilwen, Tanlaith und LadyWhight!! °alle ganz doll knuddel°_

_Ich werde eure Kommis sicher die drei Wochen vermissen. ;) Aber ich komme ja wieder, keine Frage. (kommt das nicht aus Pink Panther? °kopfschüttel° Egal. :D) Bis bald. Hab euch lieb!_

_Tig_


	24. Interlude: Das Lied der Wölfe

Herz zu erobern Interlude: Das Lied der Wölfe 

_A/N: Leute.. Tut mir leid, dass mein neuer Teil so lange gedauert hat. Aber ihr wisst ja, ich war im Urlaub. Dieser Teil ist relativ kurz. Es geht auch nur um Mat. Muss also nicht gelesen werden, um den weiteren Verlauf zu verstehen. Im nächsten Kapitel, dass auch schon online ist, geht es dann mit Siané und dem Rest weiter. ;)_

_Widmung: Für alle, die Mat so gern haben wie ich. °knuddel°_

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir._

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**

Interlude: Das Lied der Wölfe 

Leise hallten Maeglins Schritte in den Gängen Bruchtals wider. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Und das aus einem ganz bestimmtem Grund nicht. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht dachte sie daran: Sianés Zimmer lag direkt neben ihrem.

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. _‚Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sie eher eine solche Beziehung hat, als ich..'_ Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. War sie eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin?

NEIN, auf keinen Fall. Aber ein wenig neidisch schon. _‚Ich hätte auch gerne jemanden..'_ Nun, so konnte sie sich wenigstens ausmalen, wie sie ihre beste Freundin am nächsten Morgen aufziehen würde.

Vorher musste sie allerdings diese, durchaus noch lang andauernde, Nacht überstehen. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte sie um die nächste Ecke. In den Gängen flackerten die Lichter der Fackeln und doch erstrahlten die Wände in einem angenehmen Licht. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie der Schein der Fackeln in Teslon manchmal geängstigt hatte. Das unheimliche Licht war hier aber alles andere als beunruhigend. Es war entspannend und wohltuend. Es strahlte etwas aus, dass sie auch in Gegenwart der Elben spüren konnte. _‚Das muss daran liegen, dass ich hier in Bruchtal bin.'_

  
Lächelnd bog sie in den nächsten Gang ein. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wo sie gerade war. Sie konnte sich in späteren Stunden der Nacht noch Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie in ihr Gemach zurück finden konnte. Doch ein leichter Stoß gegen ihren Brustkorb, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Sie stolperte nach hinten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Doch noch bevor sie den kühlen Boden berühren konnte, spürte sie einen festen Griff, der ihren Oberarm umfasste und in eine aufrechte Position zog.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Scheinbar hatte sie diese bei dem Zusammenstoß geschlossen. Ein entnervtes Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle, als sie in das Antlitz ihres Gegenübers sah: Mat.

„Wieso muss ich ausgerechnet dir begegnen?" Augenrollend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Seite. „Ich mein: Es ist Nacht, es läuft eigentlich niemand mehr in den Gängen herum und ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich. Also: Warum treffe ich ausgerechnet auf dich?" Sie sah zu ihm auf. Seine Augen schimmerten in diesem Licht wie flüssiges Gold. Es sah unheimlich aus. Sein durchdringender Blick, sein Gesicht, in dem sich keine Miene verzog und die tanzenden Schatten auf seiner Haut, die von den Fackeln geworfen wurden. Und trotzdem hatte sie keine Angst. Nicht einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Sie fühlte sich mit ihm einfach sicher.

Ein lautes Räuspern ließ sie zusammenzucken. Hatte Mat ihren intensiven Blick bemerkt? Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde und war dankbar für das rötliche Licht der Fackeln.

„Tut mir außerordentlich leid, wenn dich meine Anwesenheit so sehr stört. Ich hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Aber wenn du mich nun durchlassen würdest, werde ich dich sofort alleine lassen." Maeglin schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich während seiner Worte in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte einen kurzen Moment einen verletzten Zug beinhaltet. Doch nun konnte sie es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, auch wenn es ihr leid tat. Eine Entschuldigung würde er nur abwinken. Und doch.. So sollte er nicht gehen.

Sie schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen und griff dann nach seinem Handgelenk, als er an ihr vorüber gehen wollte. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick

„Woraus bestand denn diese Wichtigkeit, die du erledigen musstest? Doch nicht etwa aus Teig? Ich sage dir, die Sache mit den Keksen war wirklich unter--" 

Entschlossen legte Mat seine Hand auf ihren Mund und schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf. „Nein, ich musste mich um jemanden kümmern. Sie ist mir wichtig, ich kann sie nicht ständig allein lassen.." Im ersten Moment krampfte sich Maeglins Herz zusammen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an Illana. Einen Augenblick später wunderte sie sich schon wieder, warum sie eifersüchtig gewesen war. Dies war definitiv nicht ihre Nacht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Maeglin schreckte hoch. Schon wieder war sie in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Ja, alles bestens. Danke." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches Mat nach kurzem Zögern auch erwiderte.

„Warum bist DU um diese Zeit noch unterwegs?" Mat stand vor ihr. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass er noch an dieser Stelle verweilte. Wollte er vor einigen Minuten doch noch fort von ihr.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.. Weißt du.. Die Wände sind dünner als erwartet." Sie kicherte leise, woraufhin Mat überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Du meinst.. Siané und Legolas?" Maeglin nickte auf die nur halb ausgesprochene Frage. Ein Grinsen deutete sich an seinen Mundwinkeln an. „Wenn du magst, kannst du noch ein wenig mit zu mir kommen.."

Maeglin sah ihn überrascht an. _‚Er wird doch nicht wieder etwas vorhaben?' _Und als ob sie diese Frage laut ausgesprochen hätte, hob er abwehrend die Hände und versicherte ihr, keineswegs irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu hegen.

„Gut, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mich ein wenig zu ertragen." Er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemach, dass, zu Maeglins Verwunderung, noch viele Gänge entfernt war. Scheinbar war sie in der kurzen Zeit sehr weit gelaufen.

---------*°*----------

Unsicher blieb sie vor der hellen Tür zu Mats Zimmer stehen. Sollte sie es wirklich betreten? Hatte er wirklich keine Dummheiten vor? Aber eigentlich konnte sie ihm doch trauen. Er hatte sie den ganzen Weg von Tirell nach Bruchtal gebracht. Warum sträubte sie sich nun irgendwo in ihrem Inneren dagegen, mit ihm allein zu sein? _Dummerchen, du magst ihn!_ Sie zuckte zusammen. Dieser Gedanke war so absurd, dass er schon wieder Sinn machte. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. _‚Er gefällt mir nicht!' Und warum bist du dann auf Illana eifersüchtig gewesen? Warum hattest du sein Bild vorhin vor Augen, als du dich nach jemanden sehntest? Du kannst es abstreiten, aber dein Herz schlägt in seiner Gegenwart schneller._ Maeglin betastete mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Stirn. Es konnte nicht sein. _‚Nein, das stimmt nicht! Er ist ein Weiberheld...'_ Von der Stirn aus wanderte ihre Hand zu ihren Augen. Gequält rieb sie darüber. _Ist er das denn wirklich? Kennst du ihn so gut?_ Kaum merklich schüttelte sie ihren blonden Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so abwesend." Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen. Mat sah sie besorgt an.

„Wie vorhin schon gesagt: Alles bestens." Sie lächelte ihn an und folgte ihm dann hinein. Sie konnte ihm ja auch schlecht sagen, dass sie mit sich selbst diskutierte und ihr das unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete. _Und vor allem, dass du über IHN nachdenkst._ Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf lachte. _‚Schluss jetzt! Ich glaube es geht los.. Ich habe noch nie Selbstgespräche geführt.'_ Wieder hörte sie die Stimme, die ihrer eigenen sehr ähnlich war, kichern. _Und wegen IHM fängst du damit an.. Du weißt, ich werde gehen, wenn du dir deine Gefühle eingestehst.._ Maeglin seufzte leise auf. _‚Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal von den ansässigen Heilern untersuchen lassen..'_ Sie massierte angestrengt ihre Schläfen. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass Mat vor sie getreten war und versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen.

„Ich finde, du wirkst ein wenig verwirrt." Wieder zuckte sie zusammen. Leise fluchte sie in sich hinein. Hatte sie heute schon daran gedacht, dass diese Nacht scheinbar nicht ihre Nacht war?

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Wirklich!!" Sie versuchte seinem zweifelndem Blick auszuweichen und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes.

„Gut, wenn du es sagst. Magst du etwas trinken?" Er hielt ihr einen Becher mit gewürztem Wein entgegen, woraufhin sie nur skeptisch die Stirn in Falten zog. „Er ist inzwischen kalt geworden. Aber er ist gut. Obwohl der Wein aus meiner Heimat--" Er stoppte, als er Maeglins Miene sah und wusste sofort, woran sie dachte. „Ich bitte dich! Ich habe nichts hineingemischt." Sanft drückte er ihr den Becher in die Hand, doch sie hielt ihm das silberne Gefäß entgegen.

„Trink du zuerst!"

Beleidigt zog er einen Schmollmund. „So wenig vertraust du mir?"

Sie lachte. „Du würdest mir genauso wenig trauen, wenn ich so etwas wie du verzapft hätte."

Er nickte verständnisvoll, setzte den Becher an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Zufrieden nahm Maeglin den Becher zurück. „Gut, anscheinend war doch nichts darin."

„Und wenn doch, werden wir beide heute Nacht berauscht sein." Empört stellte sie fest, dass er ihr feixend zugrinste. Noch einmal dachte sie daran, dass er etwas in den Wein getan haben könnte. Doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Er würde das nicht noch einmal tun.

Die entstandene Stille war unangenehm. Mat saß neben ihr, blickte auf die rote Oberfläche des Weines und drehte seinen Becher langsam zwischen den Fingern. _‚Wir können uns doch nicht nur anschweigen..'_ Maeglin atmete tief durch und wollte etwas sagen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. Nachdenklich stützte sie ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche. Ihr entging der Blick, den Mat ihr zuwarf. Auch er suchte nach Worten.

Einen weiteren stillen Moment saßen sie dort auf dem Bett, bis Maeglin sich entschlossen zu ihm drehte. „Du-" Sie begannen beide zu lachen. Mat war mit derselben Entschlossenheit an die Sache gegangen und sie waren sie sich gegenseitig ins Wort gefallen. „Du zuerst.." Mat grinste und deutete ihr mit der Hand zu sprechen.

Sie nickte, ordnete in ihrem Kopf sorgfältig die Worte und begann dann langsam und leise zu sprechen. „Du hast gesagt, irgendwann würdest du mir über die Wölfe erzählen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wüsste ich keinen besseren Moment, als jetzt. Würdest du..?" Sie sah ihn bittend an und erschrak ein wenig, als Mat frustriert seufzte.

„Willst du das wirklich hören?" Sie nickte eifrig. „Das ist aber eine ziemlich lange Geschichte..."

„Das macht nichts.." Das tat es wirklich nicht. Sie wollte mehr über Mat erfahren. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass nicht viele seine Geschichte kannten. Und vielleicht würde sie ihn danach besser verstehen.

Sie krabbelte ein wenig weiter aufs Bett hinauf, als Mat sich nach hinten sinken ließ. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sah zu ihr auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Er lächelte und seine Augen strahlten. Es war eines der wenigen Lächeln, die seine Augen wirklich erfassten. Manchmal hatte Maeglin das Gefühl, dass er sich zu einem ehrlichen Lachen quälen musste.

„Schlaf nur nicht ein!" Er grinste, als er sie schmunzeln sah.

„Das werde ich nicht." Nein, dazu war sie viel zu interessiert an seiner Geschichte.

„Wo fange ich denn mal an?" Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Es kam ihr vor, als würde er einen kurzen Moment die Geschichte Revue passieren lassen.

„Am besten am Anfang." Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an, als er erneut zu ihr aufsah.

„Gut. Am Anfang also.. Alles begann in meiner Heimat. Ich bin in Rohan aufgewachsen. Doch als ich 18 wurde, hat sich etwas verändert. Dort bin ich das erste Mal auf die Wölfe gestoßen. Das war vor 6 Jahren..."

Rohan, unter der Herrschaft Theodens, ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Edoras:

Der Tag schien gerade erst angebrochen zu sein. Auf den Blättern und Gräsern lag noch der Tau des Morgens und die Sonne strahlte von einem niedrigen Punkt aus. Die weitläufige Gegend Rohans war ruhig. Keine Menschenseele schien bisher erwacht zu sein. Und doch hörte man in einem der Häuser laute Stimmen. Sie schienen aufgebracht zu sein.

„Was soll das heißen _‚du gehst'_?" Ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar stand einem Mädchen seines Alters gegenüber.

„Das heißt, dass ich nicht ewig Schafe hüten werde. Cyria sagte, ich sei für größeres bestimmt. Sie wird mich mitnehmen.. Oh Mat, sei nicht böse, aber das ist DIE Möglichkeit für mich." Das Mädchen  sah ihn flehend an, doch schien der junge Mann sie nicht verstehen zu wollen.

„Nein, Elí! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was auf dich zukommt. Außerdem: Willst du uns einfach allein lassen? Ich dachte, du hast dein Herz hier an Rohan verloren?" Wütend drehte er sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster, welches ihm einen ausschweifenden Blick über die weiten Ebenen Rohans zeigte.

„Mat, mein Herz hängt an Rohan. Ja, das stimmt. Aber.. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich sehen möchte. Und nun kann ich das alles bekommen. Sag mir nicht, dass du ewig die Herde Schafe auf unserem Hof hüten willst!?" Elí ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch er schüttelte sie einfach ab.

„Ich würde nur gehen, wenn ich es müsste. Ich kann mir mein Leben nirgendwo anders vorstellen. Ja, wenn ich auch mein Leben lang Schafe hüten muss... Ich bin glücklich hier. Also, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe nun meiner sinnlosen Arbeit nach." Mürrisch schob er sich an ihr vorbei, riss die Haustür schwungvoll auf und ließ sie scheppernd ins Schloss fallen. Elí zuckte bei dem lauten Knall der Tür zusammen und kauerte sich einen Moment später in die Ecke des Wohnraumes. So wollte sie sich doch nicht von Mat trennen..

Wütend überbrückte Mat den kurzen Weg vom Wohnhaus zu den Stallungen der Schafe. Seine Familie war eine der wenigen, die ihren Unterhalt durch Wolle und Kleidung verdiente. Rohan war bekannt für seine Pferde und doch mussten sich manche Menschen auf anderes spezialisieren. Warum seine Cousine diese Arbeit so sehr hasste, konnte er einfach nicht verstehen. Ja, sie führten ein einfaches Leben. Aber ein gutes. Es mangelte ihnen an nichts.

Mit einem lauten Pfiff rief er ihren Hund zu sich, der auch sofort angelaufen kam und sich von Mat über den Kopf streicheln ließ. Zusammen betraten sie den Stall und trieben die Herde Schafe heraus. Es waren 30 Tiere, um die er sich kümmern musste. Seine Eltern waren schon viel früher mit den restlichen Schafen auf eine der Weiden gegangen.

Es war kühl an diesem Morgen und Mat zog fröstelnd seine Jacke etwas fester zusammen, als er die Weide am Waldrand schon fast erreicht hatte. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf die Erde plumpsen und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm eines Baumes, als die Schafe genügsam begannen an den saftigen Grashalmen zu rupfen.

Sein Hund lag etwas abseits von ihm auf einem glatten, flachen Stein und beobachtete die Herde. Auch, wenn sein Kopf auf seine Pfoten gebettet war, so behielt er alle Schafen doch im Auge.

Mat lächelte. Eigentlich hatte er hier nicht viel zu tun. Er musste die Herde nur gegen Abend wieder zurücktreiben und hoffen, dass sie zwischendurch nicht von wilden Tieren gerissen wurden.

Müde schloss er die Augen. Er hatte schon den ganzen Morgen mit Elí gestritten. Nicht, dass er es nicht geahnt hatte. Er hatte es gewusst, als sie mehr und mehr Zeit mit Cyria verbracht hatte. Diese Frau, die scheinbar alterlos war. Ihre Haare waren weiß, und doch zeigte ihr Körper noch keine Anzeichen des Alters. Er mochte sie von Anfang an nicht. Sie schien nicht das zu sein, was sie vorgab.

Und nun hatte er den Beweis erhalten. Elí sollte mit ihr fortgehen. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Außerdem würde seine Familie darunter bitter leiden. Wenn er doch nur.. Wenn er sie doch nur aufhalten könnte. Ja, das wäre gut. Einfach aufhalten..

Langsam driftete er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er stand auf der Weide. Mehrmals drehte er sich um seine eigene Achse. Die Schafe waren verschwunden. Weit und breit konnte er sie nicht entdecken. Und doch war er nicht allein. Er war eingekreist von einem Rudel Wölfe, die ihn mit gefletschten Zähnen anstierten. Ängstlich ging er einen Schritt zurück, vernahm aber schnell das unheilvolle Knurren hinter sich.

Er saß in der Falle. Sie würden ihn anfallen, wie es schon anderen Menschen passiert war. Er hatte nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich irgendwann selbst in einer solchen Situation wiederfinden würde. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er die Wölfe auf ihn zukommen sah. Ihre Augen schimmerten in einem goldenen Licht, denn die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich in ihnen wider.

Ängstlich schloss er die Augen, als sie nur noch ein paar Schritt von ihm entfernt waren. Doch der erwartete Schmerz kam nicht. Verwirrt öffnete er wieder die Augen. Einige der Tiere hatten sich auf ihre Hinterläufe gesetzt. Ihre Zähne waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Manche von ihnen entfernten sich sogar, um sich ein paar Meter weiter hinten zusammenzurollen.

  
Es war merkwürdig. Wieso zogen sie sich zurück? Doch konnte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen. Ein weißer Wolf zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er saß direkt vor Mat und schien ihn mit seinen goldenen Augen förmlich zu durchbohren.

Unsicher ging Mat einen Schritt zurück, doch der Wolf folgte ihm. Er sah nicht gefährlich aus, trotzdem traute er diesen Tieren nicht.

Du musst auf sie achten.. 

Mat schreckte auf und sah sich um. Er saß wieder auf der Weide, seine Herde graste um ihn herum und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nur geträumt hatte.

Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte ihm, dass es auch immer noch Vormittag war. Also kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Wölfe kamen meist nur in der Nacht oder am Abend.

Zu seinem Entsetzen vernahm er aber im gleichen Moment das Heulen eines Wolfes. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Die Schafe wurden unruhig und von seinem Hund war nicht eine Spur zu sehen. _‚Am besten, ich gehe dem mal nach..'_

Mutig stand er auf und schlug seinen Weg in den Wald ein. Das Heulen war noch nicht verklungen. Bei näherem Hinhören schien es nicht einmal das normale Heulen eines Wolfes zu sein. Nein, es klang gequält und verletzt.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Gestrüpp des Waldes immer dichter. _‚Seit wann ist dieser Wald so groß.. Ich dachte immer, es sei nur ein kleines Wäldchen...'_ Er atmete hörbar aus und drückte ein paar Äste zur Seite. _‚Da hab ich mich wohl gehörig getäuscht..'_ Unter seinen Schuhen knackte der Untergrund und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es das einzige Geräusch war, dass er vernehmen konnte. Das und das stetig leiser werdende Heulen des Wolfes. _‚Wo sind bloß die Tiere des Waldes hin?'_

Mühsam ging er vorwärts, bis er eine kleine Lichtung erreichte. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. _‚Träume ich denn immer noch?'_ Vor ihm lag der weiße Wolf, den er auch hatte Sprechen hören. Das allein war schon Grund genug zur Annahme, dass er den Verstand verloren hatte. Aber er sah ihn doch ganz deutlich vor sich.

_Du musst auf sie achten.._ Er zuckte zusammen, als sich die goldenen Augen des Wolfes auf ihn richteten. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran und sah das rote Blut, dass durch das schneeweiße Fell sickerte. Mit großen Augen kniete Mat sich herunter und berührte vorsichtig die Wunde.

_Ich werde sterben.. Du kannst mir nicht helfen.._ Schluckend richtete er sich wieder auf. Die Stimme war nur in seinem Kopf. Nur er konnte diesen Wolf hören.

_Aber ich bitte dich.. Achte auf sie.._ Der weiße Wolf schloss seine Augen und glitt langsam ins Reich der Toten hinüber. Verwirrt schüttelte Mat den Kopf. _‚Auf wen soll ich bloß Acht geben?'_ Er sah sich um und erkannte schweren Herzens, dass eine kleine, graue Wölfin aus einem der Büsche blickte.

Langsam ging er auf das kleine Tier zu und kniete sich hin. „Na Kleine.." Die Wölfin knurrte, als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Zu seinem Entsetzten biss sie sogar zu und bohrte ihre kleinen, spitzen Zähne in das Fleisch seiner Hand.

Schmerzerfüllt kniff er die Augen zusammen. _‚Himmel, ich wollte der Kleinen doch nur helfen..'_ Verwundert öffnete er wieder die Augen, als sie die Kraft ihres Kiefers lockerte und entschuldigend die, von ihr verursachte, Wunde ableckte.

_Darf ich bei dir bleiben?_ Die Stimme in seinem Kopf schmerzte und er hob mit verzerrtem Gesicht die Hände an seinen Kopf.

_‚Was ist bloß los mit mir?'_ Seine Augen begannen zu tränen, als er erneut ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, die ihren Namen flüsterte. _Illana..._ Vorsichtig hob er das kleine Geschöpf hoch und verließ mit ihr in seinen Armen den Wald. Draußen wartete die Herde Schafe auf ihn. Der Tag neigte sich dem Enge entgegen, dabei war es ihm nicht so vorgekommen, als seien schon viele Stunden vergangen.

Seine Augen taten ihm immer noch weh, als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Bald hatte er die Stallungen erreicht und betrat, mit Illana auf dem Arm, den Wohnraum des Hauses, in denen Elí mit seinen Eltern und Cyria wartete. Sie richteten sich zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete. Sie wollten ihm eine Standpauke halten, dass er erst jetzt wieder da war. Doch bei seinem Anblick hielten sie alle entsetzt den Atem an.

----------*°*----------

„Und was ist dann passiert?" Maeglin rutschte etwas näher an Mat heran, der sich inzwischen aufgesetzt hatte und traurig den Blick nach unten hielt.

„Meine Augen schimmerten in einem goldenen Licht. Meine Eltern waren so entsetzt, dass sie so etwas sagten wie _‚er ist besessen'_. Illana in meinem Arm tat dann ihr übriges. Wölfe lassen sich nicht von Menschen berühren. Auch die Kleinen nicht." Er rieb angestrengt über sein Gesicht. Scheinbar sprach er nicht oft darüber, weil es ihn noch immer mitnahm.

„Sie glaubten, du seiest verflucht oder so etwas?" Er nickte auf ihre Frage hin. „Und was haben sie dann mit dir gemacht?" Behutsam legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sanft darüber. Müde lächelnd blickte er zu ihr auf.

„Sie haben mich weggeschickt. Sie wollten mich nicht mehr bei sich haben. Ich bin mit Cyria mitgegangen, die sich für meinen Fall interessierte. Außerdem war Elí ja bei mir, die nicht daran glaubte, dass ich mich von einem auf den anderen Tag in einen ‚Dämonen' verwandele." Er lachte leise auf und nahm Maeglins Hand von seiner Schulter. Sie schluckte, als er sie in seine Hand nahm und zärtlich mit den Fingern darüber strich. Scheinbar merkte er gar nicht, was er da tat.

„Aber jetzt sind deine Augen braun.." Er sah wieder zu ihr auf, als er ihre Frage vernahm.

„Ja, Cyria hat sich in der Burg mit den Wölfen befasst. In einigen geheimen Büchern sind Fälle wie meine beschrieben. Man nennt es _‚das Lied der Wölfe'_. Wenn es Menschen in ihrer Nähe gibt, in denen ein Funken Magie schlummert und jemand ihrer Leitwölfe stirbt, machen sie davon Gebrauch. Sie können Menschen einige ihrer Gaben vererben. Allein durch den Klang ihrer Stimme. Ich habe das Heulen des Wolfes gehört und nun sehe und höre ich besser als andere. Ich kann Gefühle sogar riechen.."

Maeglin stutzte. „Riechen???"

„Ja, man kann es auch wittern nennen. Du bist momentan verwirrt. Das spüre ich. Wusstest du nicht, dass Tiere Gefühle erfassen können?" 

Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Doch, davon hörte ich einmal.."

„Siehst du.. Ich bin ein Mensch, habe aber die Fähigkeiten eines Wolfes. Ich kann sie stets spüren, wenn sie in der Nähe sind und inzwischen kann ich das mit meiner Augenfarbe auch kontrollieren." Als sie nur noch irritierten guckte, fuhr er fort. „Sie schimmern eigentlich immer golden. Aber wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich sie in meine richtige Augenfarbe zurücksetzen... .. Ach, ich kann es auch nicht richtig erklären. Es ist einfach so. Ich bin im Prinzip ein Wolf." Er lachte leise, als Maeglins Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht veränderte. Er hatte ihr aber auch eine ziemlich unglaubwürdige Geschichte erzählt. Gern hätte er etwas anderes, besseres erzählt. Doch es war die Wahrheit.

„Woher weißt du, dass es kein Fluch ist?" Sie hatte ihre Hand noch nicht aus seinem Griff gelöst. Es gefiel ihr, wie er sie umfasste.

„Nun, es hatte noch nichts schlechtes. Bis auf die abweisenden Verhaltensweisen der Menschen." Er seufzte. „Sie haben Angst vor mir.."

Sie zog ihre Hand von seiner weg und strich aufmunternd damit über seine Wange. „Ich hab keine Angst vor dir.." Er lächelte und umfasste ihren Handrücken wieder mit seiner Hand. Langsam lehnte er sich in die Berührung.

„Dann bist du eine der Wenigen.." Seine Stimme war leise und ließ Maeglins Herz nur noch stärker gegen ihren Brustkorb pochen.

„Warum.." Sie schluckte kurz und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Warum tun die Wölfe das?" Ein Themenwechsel. Ja, nur nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie nervös war.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sie eindringlich musterte. „Du bist nervös.."

Sie erschrak und schüttelte sofort vehement den Kopf. „Nein.. Bin ich gar nicht."

Er lächelte leicht. „Du lügst. Hast du es vergessen? Ich kann spüren, wie du dich fühlst. Und gerade schlägt dein Herz so schnell, dass dir fast schwindelig wird."

Mühsam schloss Maeglin die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wie sollte sie bloß aus dieser Situation herauskommen? Ihr Herz hämmerte wirklich unbeschreiblich schnell. _‚Vielleicht.. Vielleicht mag ich ihn ja doch..'_ Sie zuckte leicht zurück, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Doch gleich darauf hielt sie wieder inne. Seine Hand war so warm und von dem Punkt seiner Berührung lief ein stetes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blickte in seine goldenen Augen.

„Warum sind deine Augen nicht mehr braun?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Mat nahm jedoch jedes Wort wahr, so nah hatte er sich zu ihr gebeugt.

„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.." Sie erschauderte leicht, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Woran liegt das?" Ein schelmisches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, als er ihr leise _‚das solltest du wissen'_ antwortete..

Wenn Maeglin gedacht hatte, ihr Herz würde schnell schlagen, so überschlug es sich nun. In einem Gefühl, dass sich wie freudige Erwartung anfühlte, beugte sie sich noch etwas weiter zu ihm. Mats Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihrer Wange. Seine Finger bewegten sich streichelnd über die Haut ihres Gesichtes.

„Wärst du mir böse, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?" Sie blinzelte überrascht, erwiderte aber das zarte Lächeln, dass er ihr schenkte.

„Ich wäre dir böse, wenn du es nicht tust." Vorsichtig zog er ihr Gesicht zu seinem und überbrückte die wenigen Millimeter bis zu ihren Lippen.

Langsam vermehrten sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als seine Lippen zärtlich über ihre strichen..

_----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------_

_Ja, was soll ich sagen? Interlude zu Ende.. Am besten, ihr geht gleich weiter zu Kapitel 25. :D °knuff° Aber vorher hätte ich gerne ein Review von euch. So zur Begrüßung. °ganz lieb guck° :o)_


	25. Never look back

Herz zu erobern

_Never look back_

_A/N: Sooo.. Erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die meinen Postkasten während meines Urlaubs zum überquellen gebracht haben. °knuddel° Außerdem ‚danke' an alle, die mir Reviews und Kommis geschrieben haben. Ich bin fast erschlagen worden, so viel war es. Aber es freut mich riesig.^^_

_Ich bin schon etwas länger aus dem Urlaub wieder zurück. Eigentlich schon 2 Wochen. Sorry! Aber ich konnte die beiden Chaps nicht eher fertig bekommen. Interessiert sich jemand für den Urlaub? Guckt mal hier: **http //**  **tigraine . piranho . com / Fotos / Urlaub . htm **(Ihr müsst die Leerzeichen weg machen.. Irgendwie kann man keine URL einfügen. =/ Da ist mein einer Text ganz komisch durch geworden..) ;)_

_Ansonsten.. Am Ende hab ich euch wieder ne Menge geschrieben. Bis dahin genießt den neuen Teil. °euch alle in den Arm nehm° Habt ihr mich wenigstens vermisst? °g°_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**__

_Never look back_

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ eine kleine, noch etwas verschlafene Gestalt die Küche des wunderschönen Hauses Elronds in Bruchtal. In ihren kleinen Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen aus denen der Dampf einer heißen Flüssigkeit stieg. Außerdem schien auf einem mit Blumen verzierten Teller ein wenig übereinandergelegtes, süßlich riechendes Brot zu liegen.

Lautlos versuchte sie sich durch die wenigen Schatten des Flures zu bewegen und begab sich geschwind die Treppe hinauf. Erschrocken hüpfte sie zwischen zwei Säulen, als sie Schritte hörte. Ängstlich schloss sie die Augen. SO wollte sie auf keinen Fall gesehen werden.

Nachdenklich sah Siané an sich herunter. Sie hatte sich nur einen dünnen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd gezogen, der nun auch noch, Unvorteilhafterweise von ihrer rechten Schulter herunter rutschte. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einem lockeren Zopf gebunden. Sie waren noch ein wenig verstrubbelt gewesen, als sie ihr Gemach verlassen hatte. Und nun erkannte sie, dass man sie wirklich nicht in diesem Aufzug sehen sollte. Warum hatte sie sich eigentlich aus der Tür heraus begeben?

Sie dachte daran, wie sie am Morgen neben Legolas erwacht war. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, doch diese schienen ins Nichts zu blicken. Einmal kurz war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie die Ereignisse der Nacht nur geträumt hatte. Und doch war da dieses unbekannte, leicht schmerzende Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib, dass ihr die Wahrheit bestätigte. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen.

Bereute sie es? Einen Augenblick dachte Siané darüber nach und lehnte sich an die kühle, helle Wand. Unbewusst schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. Nein, sie bereute es nicht. Dafür war es viel zu schön gewesen. Sie lächelte leicht und spürte, wie ein Kichern sich in ihrer Kehle aufbaute. Sofort wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie würde nicht so werden, wie die kindischen Gänse im Schloss, die nach ihrem ersten Mal freudig zu all ihren Freundinnen rannten.

Mucksmäuschenstill lauschte sie den Schritten, die inzwischen schon fast bei ihr angekommen waren. Zu ihrem Entsetzen, gehörten diese zu ihrer besten Freundin, die erwartungsgemäß ganz in der Nähe ihrer Säulen stehen blieb und sich schnuppernd in alle Richtungen drehte.

Sianés Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Sie schloss hoffend die Augen, doch diese Hoffnung wurde zerschlagen, als sie Maeglins leise Stimme hörte, die fragend nach Siané rief.

Seufzend trat sie aus dem Schatten heraus, der sie zwischen den Säulen umgeben hatte und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer besten Freundin, die auch prompt kam. „Nun, eben wollte ich dich noch fragen, warum du dich versteckt hast. Den Grund sehe ich allerdings schon." Maeglin grinste breit, als Siané resignierend ihren Morgenmantel zurecht rückte.

„Ich wollte einfach niemanden sehen.." Peinlich berührt betrachtete Siané die hellen Bodenfliesen, um dann gleich wieder aufzublicken.. „He!!.." Maeglin zog ihre Hand schnell von dem Tablett ihrer Freundin zurück, als diese nach ihrer Hand schlug.

„Nichts gönnst du mir.." Mürrisch zog das blonde Mädchen eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

„Das ist halt nicht für dich!" Vorsorglich brachte sie das Tablett außer Reichweite ihrer scheinbar hungrigen Freundin.

„Hmm.. Das könntest du aber mal für mich machen.. Immerhin liebe ich die Rezepte deines Vaters!" Klammheimlich kam Maeglin wieder näher, versuchte vorsichtig etwas von dem Teller zu stibitzen, um dann nur noch einen Klaps auf den Handrücken zu bekommen.

„Ich sag's dir noch mal: Das ist nicht für dich! Schlimm genug, dass du mich deswegen gefunden hast." Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Sianés Lippen.

„Ja, meine Nase betrügt mich halt nie. Aber weißt du.. Ich finde du musst mir von gestern Nacht--" Sie stockte, als sie jemanden den Gang herunter kommen hörte.

Siané schloss einen Moment genervt die Augen. Eigentlich konnte sie sich in diesem Aufzug doch gleich ganz Bruchtal präsentieren. Aber sie hatte ja auch selbst Schuld. Sie hätte einfach gemütlich im Bett liegen bleiben können, bis Legolas sich auch unter die Wachenden gesellte.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden." Mit einem Seufzer öffnete Siané die Augen wieder. Ausgerechnet Mat musste den Gang entlang kommen. Würde nur noch fehlen, dass er Elladan und Elrohir im Schlepptau hatte.

„Morgen, Mat.." Siané zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Wenigstens war er allein.

„Haben wir gut geschlafen?" Siané nickte ihm nur zu, versuchte so wenig wie möglich ihre Miene zu verziehen, doch Maeglin wich seinem Blick errötend aus.

_‚Was haben wir denn hier?'_ Siané grinste in sich hinein, als die beiden sich schweigend gegenüber standen und keinen Ton über die Lippen bekamen._ ‚Ach ja.. Das wird sicher noch interessant.' _Sie hätte sich freudig die Hände gerieben, wäre in diesen nicht schon ihr Tablett gewesen. Aber es war mehr als eine Genugtuung für sie, zu sehen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Die beiden hatten etwas füreinander übrig.

„Nun, dann lass ich euch beide mal allein." Zu Maeglin hinüberzwinkernd, die auch gleich noch mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekam, wandte sich Siané ab. Dummerweise schob sich dadurch ihr Zopf, den sie über ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, von dieser herunter, fiel auf ihren Rücken und entblößte ihren Hals.

„Tz, tz, tz, tz.. Ich wusste ja, das gestern etwas zwischen dir und dem Elben war, aber das es soweit ging." Siané hätte beinahe das Tablett fallen gelassen, als sie die Stimme ihres Bruders neben sich vernahm. Sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als er mit dem Finger über die Flecken an ihrem Hals fuhr, die sie so sehr versucht hatte zu verbergen.

„Wo.. Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?" Siané beäugte vorsichtig Alés, der immer noch ihren Hals betrachtete.

„Ich wollte mich gerade zum Frühstück begeben, als ich euch hier gesehen hab. Und wie ich sehe hast du ein wenig von Paps wundervollen Leckereien gezaubert... .. .. Au!" Genauso wie Maeglin vorher, zog auch Alés seine Hand von dem Tablett weg und sah seine Schwester grimmig an.

„DAS IST NICHT FÜR EUCH!" Böse funkelte sie die Drei an, die unschuldig ihre Hände hoben. Selbst Mat, den das Frühstück in ihren Händen keinen Funken interessierte, schloss sich der abwehrenden Geste der anderen an.

„In Ordnung.. Dann eben nicht. Aber sag: Ging es sehr heiß her, gestern Nacht? Wenn ich von diesen Bissspuren ausgehe.." Alés pfiff amüsiert durch die Zähne und ließ Siané bis in die Haarspitzen erröten.

„Ich.. Ich werd dann mal gehen.." Geschwind machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer hinunter. Von weitem hörte sie noch das Gelächter der beiden jungen Männer. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte Maeglin nicht mit eingestimmt. Ja, sie schien in der Tat mit etwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen zu sein..

_‚Ich denke, ich muss noch ein Wörtchen mit ihr wechseln..'_ Doch schnell hatte sie ihren eigenen Gedanken wieder vergessen, denn sie stand wieder vor dem Bett, in dem Legolas noch friedlich schlief..

----------*°*----------

Siané versuchte das kleine Frühstück so leise wie möglich auf dem Nachttischchen abzustellen. Legolas hatte sich noch nicht gerührt. Sein Blick hing immer noch an einem unbestimmten Punkt im Zimmer.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf dem breiten, weichen Bett nieder, schnürte den seidenen Morgenmantel auf und schmiss ihn unachtsam auf den Boden. Lächelnd krabbelte sie zu ihrem schlafenden Elben hinüber und legte sich neben ihn. _‚Eigenartig.. Ich dachte immer, Elben hätten einen leichten Schlaf..'_ Sie lächelte nur noch breiter, als sie sein Gesicht betrachtete, dass von der Morgensonne bestrahlt wurde. Er lag ganz ruhig vor ihr, sein Atem war entspannt und auf seinen Gesichtzügen schien ein zufriedener und glücklicher Ausdruck zu liegen.

_‚Womit hab ich dich bloß verdient?'_ Verträumt fuhr sie mit dem Finger die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. _‚Noch vor so kurzer Zeit bin ich geschäftig im Tesloner Schloss herumgelaufen und habe gekocht und geputzt. Und nun..'_ Sie seufzte leise, als sie ihn betrachtete. Seine Haut schien in der Sonne zu glitzern und zu strahlen.

Wie verzaubert glitt ihr Blick über seinen Körper. Das weiße Laken bedeckte ihn nur bis zur Hälfte, so dass sie jeden Zentimeter seines wohlgeformten Oberkörpers betrachten konnte. Schnell gab sie dem Drang nach, den sie bei seinem Anblick verspürte. Zärtlich strich sie über die Muskeln seiner Arme, fuhr über seine Schulter, seine Brust, hinunter zu seinem Bauch und merkte gar nicht, wie Legolas langsam in die wache Welt hinüberglitt.

Siané erschrak nicht, als sie von einem Arm umfasst und ganz nah an Legolas herangezogen wurde. Lächelnd sah sie in das gerade erwachte Antlitz ihres Elben.

„Ich dachte immer, Elben schlafen nicht fest.." Sie grinste schelmisch, als er sie mit einem undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Das stimmt.. Wir haben einen ganz leichten Schlaf." Zärtlich fuhr er ihr durch die Haare.

„Dann hast du also mitbekommen, dass ich hinausgegangen bin?" Er blinzelte sie überrascht an. „Du hast wohl einen festeren Schlaf, als du annimmst." Verspielt drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich auf.

„Vielleicht hat mich irgendetwas in der letzten Nacht mehr angestrengt, so dass ich diesen Schlaf brauchte.." Lächelnd stützte er sich auf und beobachtete, wie Siané krampfhaft versuchte, seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren.

Sein Blick wurde ernst. Langsam nahm er ihre Hand in seine und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn wieder ansah. Er lächelte sie ein wenig an, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Komm doch mal her.." Seine Stimme war ganz leise. Nur ein Hauch, doch zu Sianés Überraschung breitete sich auf ihrer Haut eine angenehme Gänsehaut dadurch aus.

Einen Moment später und Siané fand sich auf seinem Schoß wieder. Der Kontakt ihrer Beine mit seiner Haut löste ein Kribbeln an der Stelle aus, wo sie sich berührten. Mit einem Geräusch, dass man nur als Missmut definieren konnte, löste er ihre Haare wieder aus ihrem Zopf und kämmte sie auseinander. Erst, als ihre roten Strähnen über ihre Schultern und den Rücken fielen, sah er zufrieden aus und zog sie näher an sich heran. Zärtlich umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, liebkoste ihre Lippen, massierte ihre Zunge mit der seinen und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter sanftem Druck über ihren Rücken. Atemlos trennte sie sich von ihm und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

„Du scheinst dich schon wieder erholt zu haben.." Sie grinste leicht und blinzelte ihm zu.

„Ja, erholt bin ich in der Tat.." Und mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck fügte er hinzu: „Aber du bist ja leider wieder vollständig bekleidet.." Sie streckte ihm spielerisch die Zunge heraus und ließ sich von seinem Schoß gleiten. Fragend blickte er ihr nach, als sie über das Bett kroch und nach dem Tablett auf dem Nachtischchen griff.

„Nun gut.. Auch wenn ich wieder angezogen bin.. So war ich doch immerhin schon unterwegs." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und zeigte ihm mit erhobenem Finger, dass sie ihm damit etwas Gutes getan hatte. „Seid mir also dankbar, verehrter Prinz! Ohne mich müsstet ihr nun mit allen anderen speisen." Sie griente amüsiert, als sie das Frühstück stolz neben Legolas stellte.

Dieser stützte etwas frustriert das Gesicht in seine Hände. „Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun müssen. Außerdem ist es doch eher meine Aufgabe, dir das Frühstück ans Bett zu tragen."

Siané stemmte empört ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn gespielt tadelnd an. „Mit Verlaub, euer Hoheit! Ihr seid hier der Prinz!! Nun lasst das nichtsnutzige Dienstmädchen doch tun, was sie am besten kann: Für euer Hoheit kochen." Sie fing an zu kichern, als das Legolas' melodiöse Lachen sie erreichte.

„In Ordnung, ich danke dir.." Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Aber unter uns.." Er beugte sich ganz nah an ihr Ohr. „Nicht nur das Kochen scheinst du zu beherrschen.." Er lachte noch mehr, als Siané bis in den Haaransatz rot wurde.

„Legolas!!" Ihre Stimme klang schnippisch und irgendwie abgehackt. „Du bist einfach unmöglich..." Doch alles, was sie noch von ihm bekam, war ein noch viel breiteres Grinsen.

„Aber wenn es doch die Wahrheit ist?" Lachend zog er sie wieder zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Wohlig nahm er ihren Geruch in sich auf.. Sie roch aber auch zu gut. Nach Blumen und Kräutern.

Siané seufzte leise. „Elben sind scheinbar auch nur Männer.." Grinsend knuffte sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Autsch." Gespielt verletzt entließ Legolas sie aus seiner Umarmung und begann neben Sianés Bett nach seiner Kleidung zu suchen.

„Du suchst doch nicht etwa die hier?" Belustigt schwenkte sie seine, aus hellem Leinen bestehende, Hose vor seinen Augen hin und her.

Legolas' Blick folgte diesen Bewegungen einen Moment lang, bis er hastig nach seiner Wäsche griff. Siané aber, die mit diesem Angriff mehr als gerechnet hatte, warf die Hose achtlos über ihre Schulter weg, bevor er sie erreichen konnte.

Auf Legolas' fragenden Blick, lachte sie nur schelmisch auf. „So gefällst du mir einfach besser." Mit Augen, in denen eindeutig der Schalk geschrieben stand, deutete sie auf seine Gestalt. Das weiße Laken bedeckte nun wirklich nur noch das Nötigste. Außerdem sah sie seine Haare das erste Mal ein wenig zerzaust. Auch, wenn sie immer noch weich und strahlend waren, so fielen sie doch nicht mehr perfekt über seine Schultern. _‚Wenn das nicht einmal ein göttlicher Anblick ist..'_ Ihr Lächeln wurde bei dem Gedanken noch breiter.

„Wenn das so ist.." Sie sah bei seinen Worten überrascht auf. Was meinte er denn nun? Doch bevor sie ihm diese Frage stellen konnte, hatte er das Laken entgültig beseitigt und kam zu ihr herüber. Erschrocken stellte Siané fest, dass sie sich in eine ganz schön dumme Situation gebracht hatte. Aber dafür war sie ja schon bekannt. Außerdem fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart plötzlich nicht mehr so beengt. Sie spürte, dass sie sich auch ruhig einmal daneben benehmen konnte. So, wie sie es bei den Albernheiten mit Elladan und Elrohir getan hatte.

„Weißt du.." Sein Gesicht war nun wieder ganz nah an ihrem, während er mit den Händen am Saum ihres Nachthemdes herumnestelte. „Du gefällst mir auch noch viel besser, wenn.." Sianés Verstand raste. _‚Wenn? Wenn? Wenn, was???'_ Doch zu spät. Bevor sie groß reagierte, hatte Legolas ihr unlängst das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen. „Ja.. So ist es gut.." Er grinste sie unverfroren an, was Siané dazu veranlasste, sein Gesicht in die Hände zu nehmen und seinen Blick in ihre Augen zu richten.

„Legolas!!! Du bist doch sonst nicht so.." Mit gerötetem Gesicht und leichter Empörung in der Stimme, musterte sie ihn.

„Siané.. Du musst zugeben, dass du dich auch nicht benimmst, wie immer. Vor ein paar Tagen hättest du dir eher die Zunge abgebissen, als mir zu sagen, ich sähe ohne Gewänder besser aus.." Er hatte recht. Oh ja, das hatte er. Und das wusste sie auch. Woher kam also der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Sie hatte schon vorher daran gedacht, dass sie inzwischen ungezwungener mit ihm umgehen konnte. Lag das an ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht? Daran, dass sie nichts hatte, was er noch nicht von ihr kannte?

„Legolas.. Ja, du hast recht.. Aber woran das liegt, weiß ich nicht" Und mit errötendem Gesicht bemerkte sie, dass sie für eine Diskussion relativ wenig anhatte und er auch ein wenig abgelenkt schien. Räuspernd schlang sie ihre Arme um ihre Nackte Brust und holte Legolas damit aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Entschuldigend lächelnd sah er sie an, doch sie stand nur mit einem Geräusch auf, dass arg nach _‚tz'_ klang. Schnell zog sie ihr Hemd erneut über und warf Legolas seine Leinenhose zu. Einen Moment später saß sie wieder neben ihm, einen Becher in der Hand.

„Also, wo waren wir eben?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch sein stetiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, verriet ihr, dass er etwas anderes, als ein Gespräch im Sinn hatte.

„Nun.. Ich denke du konntest mir nicht erklären, warum du dich verändert hast. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, musst du mir das auch nicht erläutern. Ich bin froh, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr so zurückhaltend bist.." Und somit sollte sein Redeschwall auch erst mal für die nächste Zeit enden, denn er nahm Siané die Tasse aus der Hand und hob sie wieder zu sich hinüber.

„Legolas.. Das wird alles kalt!" Er lächelte nur und zog ihr Gesicht näher zu seinem. Zärtlich berührte er ihre Lippen, fuhr flüchtig darüber und vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Siané spürte, wie sich die kleinen Härchen an ihrem Arm aufstellten. Ein ihr allzu bekannter, wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie vergaß, dass sie sich eben noch Gedanken über ihr Frühstück gemacht hatte.

Langsam vertiefte er ihren Kuss, öffnete ihre Lippen und drang sanft mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Sie gab sich dem Kuss hin.. Vergaß ihre Umgebung, vergaß die Gründe, warum sie hier war und vergaß die Sorgen, die sie gestern noch gehabt hatte. Sie spürte nur den Kuss und seine Anwesenheit. Wie seine Hände sich langsam unter ihr Nachthemd schoben und es ihr zum zweiten Mal über den Kopf zogen. Wie in Trance nahm sie wahr, dass er ihr etwas zuflüsterte. „Du scheinst dich umsonst erneut angezogen zu haben.." Sein heißer Atem stieß gegen die Haut in der Nähe ihres Ohres und ließ sie erzittern.

Lächelnd drückte sie ihn nach unten. Nur allzu glücklich lehnte er sich zurück und zog sie in seinen Armen mit sich. Leicht stupste sie ihn mit der Nase an, berührte seine Wange mit der ihren und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen, wie wunderschön diese einfache Berührung sein konnte.

Liebevoll begann sie, eine Linie von seiner Wange zu seinem Hals zu küssen. Behutsam massierte sie mit der Zunge das süße Fleisch und spürte, wie er versuchte sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Siané quiekte ein wenig auf, als Legolas sich in einer fließenden Bewegung herüber rollte und sie ansah. Lächelnd schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, zog er seinen Kopf weiter herunter. Siané krallte überrascht die Finger in das weiße Laken, als er ihr zärtlich in die Senke zwischen Hals und Schulter biss, und sich küssend weiter hinunter bewegte.

Mit Erkenntnis geschlagen, zog sie ihn an den Haaren wieder hinauf. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Er wusste nicht, was ihr plötzlich missfiel, denn sie hatte eine beleidigte Miene aufgesetzt.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum mein Hals so geschunden ist. Du beißt!" Sie lachte, als sich das schelmische Grinsen in Legolas' Antlitz zurückstahl.

„Und es schien dir zu gefallen, Melamin." Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinab und führte fort, was er einen Moment vorher begonnen hatte. Siané schloss wieder genüsslich die Augen, schreckte aber auf, als sie ein penetrantes Klopfen an ihrer Tür vernahm.

Legolas sah sie einmal kurz an und schüttelte dann nur bedeutungsvoll den Kopf. Siané begann zu zittern, als er mit der Zunge begann, ihre Brustwarzen zu umspielen.

**Klopf, Klopf** Legolas hob verärgert den Kopf.

„Vielleicht.. .. Sollten wir nicht? Sollten.. wir nicht.. öffnen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch und als es ein drittes Mal an der Tür klopfte, stand der Düsterwaldprinz resignierend auf. Siané zog, während er zur Tür ging, ihr Hemd erneut über, schnappte sich den Becher und versuchte die Frühstückende zu mimen.

----------*°*----------

„Bei Illuvatar! Was ist denn los?" Legolas riss geräuschvoll die Türe auf und Gimli hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Scheinbar wollte er gerade einen vierten Versuch starten, gegen die Tür zu donnern.

„Ah, guten Morgen Legolas!" Die raue Stimme des Zwerges klang amüsiert. Außerdem beäugte er neugierig den Prinzen, der nur mit einer dünnen Leinenhose bekleidet, vor ihm stand.

„Was soll denn an diesem Morgen so gut sein?" Der Elb funkelte den Zwerg sauer an und Siané zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. _‚Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, diesen Satz auch schon mal gesagt zu haben..'_ Sie grinste und hörte den beiden wieder zu.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, mein lieber HERR ELB.." Gimli war anscheinend etwas sauer geworden, als Legolas ihn so angefahren hatte. „Ich sollte euch nur sagen, dass Aragorn nach dem Frühstück mit euch sprechen will."

„Danke.. Wir werden ihn dann aufsuchen." Legolas hielt die Kante der Tür so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Amüsiert beobachtete Siané das Schauspiel. _‚Komisch.. Da hört man so viele Geschichten darüber, dass Elben wahre Meister der Selbstbeherrschung seien und nun so was.'_ Sie Schlürfte genüsslich das, inzwischen nur noch lauwarme, süße Getränk und linste weiterhin zur Tür.

„Ist noch etwas?" Legolas Stimme war ruhiger als vorher, trotzdem schien er den Zwerg auf schnellstem Wege loswerden zu wollen.

„Ja.. Bevor ihr euch mit Aragorn in der Bibliothek trefft, wollte Maeglin kurz mit Siané sprechen." Siané horchte auf und verdrehte sofort die Augen.

„Sag ihr, das können wir verschieben. Ich hab sie heute schon gesehen und sie macht sich sowieso nur lustig.." Sie lächelte dem Zwerg lieb zu, in der Hoffnung, sein roter Kopf würde ein wenig an Farbe verlieren.

„Nein, sie sagte, es sei wichtig und würde sich nicht um eure.." Der Zwerg deutete auf sie und den halb angezogenen Elben. „Um eure Nacht drehen... ... Legolas, du unverschämter Elb!!!" Siané begann zu kichern, als Legolas Gimli die Tür vor der Nase zugeworfen hatte. Dieser stand schimpfend draußen auf dem Gang und ließ Wörter von der Rolle, die Siané noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben vernommen hatte und auch froh darüber war.

„Er hätte sicherlich wieder angefangen, zu lästern.." Lächelnd setzte sich Legolas neben sie und nahm sich nun auch einen der Becher vom Tablett herunter. Gimli, der immer noch auf dem Flur schimpfte, schien sich langsam zu entfernen, denn die Lautstärke nahm langsam ab.

„Ja, außerdem hat er es verdient. Immerhin hat er uns wieder gestört." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als Legolas ihr seufzend zustimmte.

„Immerhin haben sie uns eine Nacht allein gelassen." Schmunzelnd lehnte er sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hmm.. Du schmeckst ziemlich süß.."

Siané lachte und deutete auf den Becher in ihrer Hand und das restliche Frühstück auf dem Tablett. Nur allzu willig probierte Legolas nun auch davon und stellte fest, dass dieses unbekannte Gericht ungemein gut schmecken konnte. Auch, wenn es ihn vor gut zehn Minuten gar nicht interessiert hatte..

----------*°*----------

Der Blick auf Bruchtal war klar an diesem Morgen. Gilbert schirmte sein Gesicht mit den Händen ab, denn die helle, aufsteigende Sonne blendete ihn. 

Er wartete schon viel zu lange darauf, dass etwas passierte. Er war zu keinem Entschluss gekommen, wie er an das Mädchen gelangen könnte. Er konnte nicht einfach zum Hause Elronds spazieren und nach ihr verlangen. Und eine Rast zu erbitten kam auch nicht in Frage. Er würde dort zu sehr auffallen. 

Außerdem schien Matrim unter ihnen zu sein. Dieser dumme Junge, der damals immer mit ihm Karten gespielt hatte. Natürlich würde er ihn, Gilbert, verraten.

Doch wie gut, dass er nicht so machtlos war. Bald.. Bald würde er Hilfe bekommen.

Er lächelte gehässig, als er an den Falken dachte, den er vor kurzen zur gläsernen Burg geschickt hatte.

Sie würden schon jemanden schicken. Jemanden, um diese Elben und Menschen wie Ratten auszuräuchern. Sie würde ihm geradewegs in die Arme laufen.. Und dann.. Ja, dann wäre seine Pflicht unter Lady Elanor erfüllt.

Gilbert spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, wie eine Macht ihn berührte und kurz darauf verschwand. Er drehte sich nicht um. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, denn er wusste, dass ein Wegetor hinter ihm geöffnet worden war.

„Du kommst spät." Seine Stimme klang genauso rau wie immer, doch man hörte die Entschlossenheit, von der er gepackt war. Die Entschlossenheit, jeden zu töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Ich komme nicht zu spät. Ich bin gekommen, als die Herrin es verlangte." Die junge Frauenstimme ließ ihn nicht zusammenfahren. Nein, er kannte die kalten Stimmen von jenen Frauen, die sich zur schwarzen Schwesternschaft zählten. Stimmen, die so ganz ohne Emotionen waren.

„Seht ihr das?" Das junge Mädchen trat neben Gilbert und folgte seinem Fingerzeig. Er deutete auf eines der hellen Häuser und sie nickte erkennend. „Gut.. Tut etwas, um sie herauszulocken, Thitra."

----------*°*----------

Gähnend ging Siané zu Maeglins Zimmer herüber und trat ein. Das blonde Mädchen fuhr erschrocken hoch, als sich ihre Türe plötzlich öffnete.

Mit blassem Gesicht funkelte sie ihre Freundin an. „Kannst du denn nicht anklopfen???" Siané sah Maeglin etwas irritiert an. SIE klopfte doch auch nie an. Und nun wollte sie ihr Vorträge halten? Sowieso: Warum war Maeglin auf einmal so schreckhaft? Wer war denn immer diejenige gewesen, die nach dem Motto _‚Wenn du keine Regeln brichst, wirst du nie die wichtigen Persönlichkeiten kennen lernen'_ lebte? Und auf einmal fiel sie fast vom Stuhl, nur weil Siané, die sie auch noch zu sich gerufen hatte, ihr Gemach betrat. 

„Oh Siané.. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!" Nun verstand sie Maeglin überhaupt nicht mehr. Was war denn bloß in den letzten Stunden passiert, dass ihre Freundin so aufgewühlt war?

„Nun, ich bin ja jetzt da. Was gibt es denn?" Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf das Bett ihrer Freundin und klopfte einladend neben sich.

Maeglin, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgelöst in ihrem Zimmer herumgestiefelt war, setzte sich langsam. Vielleicht könnte sie nun etwas länger still sitzen.. Immerhin brachte ihr das ganze Hin- und Hergerenne auch überhaupt nichts. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

Siané seufzte auf, als ihre Freundin frustriert ihren Kopf in die Hände stützte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach sagst, was dich bedrückt!?" Maeglin sah Siané aus großen Augen an, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

„In Ordnung.. Also.. Siané, lach mich bitte nicht aus!" Siané stöhnte genervt, versprach es aber. „Gut.. Also.. Ich.. Ich habe.. Ich habe Mat gestern geküsst." Siané blinzelte. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört?

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie reagierte, doch dann ließ Siané sich unter schallendem Gelächter zurück auf Maeglins Bett plumpsen. Diese beugte sich enttäuscht über ihre, nach Luft japsende, Freundin.

„Du hast versprochen, nicht zu lachen!" Beleidigt kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bettpfosten.

„Entschuldige!" Siané lachte noch immer, bekam kaum ein vernünftiges Wort heraus. „Aber.. Ich.. ich habe.. es... so.. soooooooo... gewusst." Sie lachte noch lauter, als Maeglin rot anlief.

„Siané!!! Du bist mir wirklich KEINE Hilfe!" Sauer drehte das blonde Mädchen den Kopf weg und bedachte ihre Freundin mit eisigem Schweigen.

„Gut! Du hast ja recht.." Geschlagen setzte Siané sich auf, kreuzte ihre Beine zu einem Schneidersitz, legte ihre Arme auf diesem ab und sah Maeglin fragend an. „Dann erzähl mir, was GENAU passiert ist, und warum du deswegen so deine Fassung verloren hast. Und ich verspreche auch, dass ich nicht mehr lache." Wie, um ihre Aussage zu verdeutlichen, hob sie ihre Hand symbolisch nach oben und wartete darauf, dass Maeglin anfangen würde, zu sprechen.

Leise seufzte das blonde Mädchen und dachte an die letzte Nacht. Sollte sie Siané davon erzählen? _‚Wenn nicht ihr, wem könnte ich sonst davon etwas sagen?'_ Langsam sah sie ihre Freundin wieder an. „Du hast eben auch versprochen, nicht zu lachen.."

Siané räusperte sich und schenkte ihr ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Nun, da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, was auf mich zukommt. Außerdem hättest DU GANZ GENAUSO reagiert." Sie streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, woraufhin Maeglin resignierend nickte.

„Gut.. Also.. Gestern Abend, da konnte ich nicht schlafen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, war es lauter, als es hier in Bruchtal sein sollte.." Sie warf Siané einen wissenden Blick zu, was auch prompt die erhoffte Wirkung hatte. Sianés Kopf begann förmlich zu leuchten, als sie an ihre Nacht mit Legolas dachte und sie die Erkenntnis traf, dass Maeglin etwas davon _gehört_ hatte. Doch sie sagte nichts weiter, ließ Maeglin einfach erzählen. 

„Jedenfalls bin ich dann nach draußen gegangen, bin in den Gängen herumgeirrt, um dann später zurückzukommen. Immerhin dachte ich ja, die Geräusche würden irgendwann aufhören." Siané stöhnte frustriert auf. Musste ihre Freundin so auf dem Thema herumreiten? Aber sie wusste ja, dass Maeglin sie nur noch schlimmer triezen würde, ginge sie auf ihre Sticheleien ein.

„Es wurde später. Irgendwann, ich war in Gedanken, bin ich mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Erst haben wir uns gestritten.. So wie immer. Aber dann, nachdem ich ihm von den Geräuschen erzählt hab, hatte er Mitleid mit mir."  
  


Siané stemmte sauer ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Musst du das immer wieder erwähnen? Ich hab das schon längst begriffen, dass du wegen mir nicht schlafen konntest."

Maeglin lachte nur auch. Der Wutausbruch ihrer Freundin war niedlich. Außerdem hatte sie ihn eben schon erwartet. „War es denn wenigstens gut?"

Sianés Mund blieb einfach offen stehen. Ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte. „Das.." Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich schnippisch weg. „..geht dich nichts an!"

Maeglin lachte nur weiter. „Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe, war es mehr als gut." Siané drehte sich so ruckartig wieder um, dass Maeglin glaubte, sie würde sie anfallen. Doch als Siané den Mund zur verbalen Gegenattacke öffnen wollte, konnte sie ihre Freundin gerade noch stoppen.

„Nein, nein, nein.. Lass mich jetzt erzählen.." Siané nickte geschlagen und so fuhr sie fort. „Also.. Nachdem ich ihm das mit den Geräuschen gesagt hatte – guck nicht so böse, Siané – hab ich ihn in sein Gemach begleitet. Einfach nur, damit ich nicht allein in den Gängen umherlief."

Maeglin holte Luft und versuchte sich den Abend noch mal genau vor Augen zu führen. Doch das einzige, was sie wirklich deutlich vor Augen sah, war der Moment, in dem er sie mit den Lippen berührte.

„Weißt du.. Erst war alles in Ordnung. Er hat mir sogar über die Wölfe erzählt. Ich hab es mal angedeutet. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

Siané legte nachdenklich einen Finger unter das Kinn. „Ja.. Du sagtest mal etwas. Aber du meintest, dass du selbst nicht darüber bescheid wüsstest. Deshalb habe ich nicht weiter gefragt."

Maeglin nickte bestätigend. „Genau.. Er war eigenartig, als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Und nun verstehe ich ihn tatsächlich besser. Du wirst noch früh genug sehen, was ich mit eigenartig meine." Sie lächelte ihre Freundin an, fuhr dann aber einfach fort. „Nun. Dann, nachdem er geendet hatte.. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie es dazu kam.. Aber dann.. Dann haben wir uns geküsst."

Maeglin schwieg und Siané sah sie nachdenklich an. Erst, als sie sich räusperte, schenkte das blonde Mädchen ihr wieder Aufmerksamkeit. „Was ist denn an dem Kuss so verwirrend gewesen?"

Maeglin stützte seufzend ihren Kopf ab. „Eigentlich ist nichts schlimmes daran. Aber.. Aber.. Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber.. Wir haben uns einen Moment lang geküsst. Und dann.. Ich hab Panik bekommen. Er ist doch so ein dämlicher Weiberheld... Ich bin einfach hinausgelaufen.."

Siané sah überrascht aus, als sie die feuchten Augen Maeglins sah. „Das ist natürlich etwas anderes.. Bist du sicher, dass er ein solcher Schürzenjäger ist? Und vor allem: Wenn er es sein sollte: Bist du sicher, dass du ihn nicht trotzdem gern hast? Vielleicht sogar liebst? Willst du wirklich irgendwann als alte Frau in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzen und daran denken, dass du vielleicht etwas wunderschönes in deinem Leben verpasst hast, nur weil du Angst hattest? Möchtest du darüber nachdenken, dass dein Leben anders hätte verlaufen können? Besser vielleicht? Möchtest du jemals alt sein und denken, dass du das Glück in deinem Leben verpasst hast?"

„Das.. Siané.. Ich hätte nie.." Maeglin lachte leise, aber fröhlich. „Solche Worte, hätte ich aus deinem Mund nie erwartet. Und.. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.. Ich.." Lächelnd drückte sie ihre beste Freundin an sich und dankte ihr. _‚Was wäre ich nur, wenn ich sie nicht hätte?'_

„Los!! Nun geh endlich zu ihm. Und wehe ich sehe euch nachher nicht zusammen!" Siané lachte, als Maeglin sofort nickend aufsprang und das Zimmer verließ.

_‚Meine Güte. Warum habe ich mir so einen Rat nicht selbst gegeben? Den hätte ich gebrauchen können.'_ Siané schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als sie Maeglins Zimmer verlassen wollte. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam das blonde Mädchen aber gerade wieder hineingelaufen.

„Du wolltest doch zu Mat!?"

Maeglin nickte, schwer atmend. „Stimmt.. Aber vorher muss ich mich umziehen.."

----------*°*----------

Der Wind wehte in ihren Haaren. Ihr Ziel hatte sie vor Augen. Es würde leicht sein, die Magie auf das kleine Stückchen Welt zu richten. Auch, wenn Bruchtal ein Zufluchtsort war. Auch, wenn Bruchtal geschützt war. Sie konnte diese Macht durchdringen. Sie würde eine kleine Lücke finden. Und dann.. Dann würde sie dieses Mädchen dort hinausjagen und sie um ihr Leben laufen lassen..

Thitra lächelte gehässig. Gilbert wartete geduldig. Wusste er doch um die Fähigkeiten der kleinen Schattenfreundin..

----------*°*----------

Siané war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Legolas würde dort auf sie warten. Genauso, wie ihre anderen Gefährten. Sie wusste, dass sie die Zeit hier nicht anhalten konnte. So gerne sie dies tun würde. Sie musste weiter reisen. Zu ihrer Mutter. Zu ihrer Vergangenheit.

„Siané.." Sie blickte auf, als sie ihren Namen vernahm und stutzte ein wenig, als sie Mat erblickte.

„Was tust du denn hier?"

„Ich bin, genauso wie du, in die Bibliothek gerufen worden. Wir können zusammen hingehen." Sie blieb stehen und musterte ihn.

„Hast du schon mit Maeglin geredet?" Er blinzelte überrascht.

„Nein.. Warum? Wollte sie mit mir sprechen?" Siané nickte nur und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ja, das wollte sie. Sie sucht dich bestimmt. Los, am besten du gehst zu ihr. Ich entschuldige dich auch bei Elrond und den--" Sie stockte, als sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen bewegte.

Haltsuchend fasste sie an die Wand hinter sich, gegen die Mat sich auch schon gelehnt hatte. Das Beben hörte nicht auf. Mit Entsetzen sah sie, wie die marmorierten Fließen aufplatzten und sich unter ihr auftaten.

Wie gelähmt hörte sie die Rufe einiger Elben. Sie sah, wie sie draußen im Eingangsbereich herumliefen. Doch sie selbst konnte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Sie wusste nicht wohin.

Mit einem lauten Knall splitterte die Wand vor ihr auseinander. Sie nahm kaum noch wahr, wie Mat sie am Arm packte, über kleine Spalten im Boden zog und den Gang entlang riss. Sie stolperte ihm nur hinterher. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück. Sie sah, wie jemand durch das entstandene Loch in der Außenwand eintrat und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Wer ist das?" Mat hörte nicht auf zu rennen, sah sich nur einmal kurz um, als er ihre Frage vernahm.

„Sie sind aus der Burg.. Komm.. Jetzt kann dir wirklich niemand mehr helfen.." Es stimmte. Der Weg zur Bibliothek war versperrt und einen anderen kannte sie nicht. Außerdem waren ihre Gefährten sicher schon woanders. Der Lärm musste in ganz Bruchtal zu hören gewesen sein.

Sie rannte um die nächste Ecke, eine Treppe hinunter und einen weiteren Gang entlang. Siané wusste nicht, wo sie hinwollten, fand sich dann aber in Mats Gemach wieder, wo er eine gepackte Tasche an sich riss und sie wieder hinausschleifte. Ihr Handgelenk hielt er immer noch umklammert.

Wäre ihre Angst nicht so groß gewesen, vielleicht hätte Mats Griff ihr Schmerzen bereitet. Aber nun war sie nur froh, nicht allein zu sein. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Wo war Maeglin? Ging es ihr gut? Was wollten diese Gestalten bloß? Würde Legolas nach ihr suchen? War er auch in Gefahr?

Sie schluckte schwer und rannte Mat weiterhin nach. Sie schrie überrascht auf, als er schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Um ein Haar wäre er in einen Ritter hineingelaufen. Sie blinzelte. Ritter? In Bruchtal? Sofort erkannte sie den Mann in der hellen Rüstung. Es war der Mann, der durch die Mauer gekommen war. ER suchte nach ihr.

Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu erklären, warum er früher hier war, als Mat und sie. Doch das war nun auch egal. Der Ritter hatte sein Schwert bereits gezogen und es drohend auf Mat gerichtet. Siané schluckte verzweifelt. Wie konnten sie hier bloß wieder herauskommen?

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, als Mat ihr Handgelenk losließ. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, nun wieder auf sich gestellt zu sein. Sie war allein..

Ängstlich ging sie einen Schritt zurück und hörte aus der Ferne, wie weitere Mauern oder gar ganze Häuser in sich zusammen fielen. Mat hatte inzwischen auch schon sein Schwert gezogen. Doch sah er bei weitem nicht so entschlossen aus, wie der Ritter. Wenn sie ihm doch nur helfen könnte.

Und da erinnerte sie sich wieder. Natürlich konnte sie ihm helfen. Sie spürte wieder, wie der Boden begann zu zittern und sich ihr Stand verschlechterte. Nervös suchte sie etwas, wo sie sich festhalten konnte und klammerte sich einen Moment später an einen Türgriff.

Mat stand immer noch auf derselben Stelle. Die beiden schienen auf etwas zu warten. Und es machte ihr Angst. Worauf auch immer der Ritter wartete, Siané wollte es nicht sehen. Wollte nicht wissen, wie mächtig es war.

Unter all dem Lärm und der Angst schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie musste es tun. Sie versuchte ihren Geist abzuschotten, sich ganz auf die Notwendigkeit zu konzentrieren, dass sie nun ihre Gabe brauchten.

Zu ihrem Glück schien es zu funktionieren. Sie spürte, wie ihre Haut begann, zu kribbeln. Sie sah, wie sich kleine Stränge aus Feuer vor ihren Augen bildeten. Sie waren schwach. Viel schwächer als die beiden letzten Male. Aber es war besser, als überhaupt nichts.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die beiden Kontrahenten schon lange aus ihrer Starre erwacht. Mat versuchte gerade einen Angriff der Ritters abzuwehren, ging dafür einen Schritt zurück und stürzte, als sich hinter ihm ein neuer Riss bildete. Im letzten Moment konnte er den Hieb aufhalten. Der Klang von Metall, als die beiden Schwerter aufeinander stießen, ließ Siané aufschrecken.

Gekonnt leitete sie das Feuer in das Schwert des Ritters. Dieser hatte es gerade wieder über seinen Kopf erhoben, um Mat damit den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Doch dann ließ er es unter Schmerzen fallen. Das Metall glühte vor Hitze. Niemand hätte es noch in der Hand halten können.

Mat nutzte den Moment und rappelte sich auf. Er nahm seine Tasche und rannte zu Siané zurück. Doch der Ritter hatte sich auch wieder aufgerafft. Das Schwert war wieder berührbar. Siané griff ängstlich nach Mats Hand, der sie auch gleich darauf wieder den Gang zurück zog. Sie liefen eine weitere Treppe nach unten und standen vor dem Tor Bruchtals, dass nun nicht mehr so wunderschön aussah, wie bei ihrer Ankunft. Nein.. Dieses Mal existierte nur noch die Hälfte von ihm und es tat ihr leid. Es war alles nur ihre Schuld.

Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und sie sich umdrehen wollte. Sie wollte sehen, was aus Bruchtal geworden war. Wie viel zerstört war. Doch Mat legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr, sie solle nicht zurückblicken. Sie solle sich nicht umdrehen.

„Matrim! Wie oft bist du mir schon entkommen? Aber dieses Mal, wird es kein entkommen geben!" Siané zuckte unter der kalten Stimme zusammen. Der Ritter war nun wieder hinter ihnen. Das Schwert in seiner Hand hielt er mit festem Griff umklammert.

„Komm.. Wir müssen hier weg.. Wirklich! Für jeden, der uns hier lieb und teuer ist. Siané, wir müssen weg!" Sie spürte, wie eine Träne ihre Wange herabrollte, doch dann nickte sie. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde verletzt wurden. Und besonders wollte sie nicht, dass Legolas sich ihretwegen in Gefahr begab.

Mat wollte schon loslaufen, als der Ritter ihn erneut angriff. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wehrte er den Schlag ab, ließ Sianés Hand aber nicht los. Und dann.. Dann wurde der Ritter tatsächlich aufgehalten. Und das von einem Wesen, vor dem sie immer Angst gehabt hatte: Von einem grauen Wolf.

Das Tier setzte zum Sprung an und biss sich in der Schulter des Ritters fest. Genau dort, wo seine Rüstung eine Schwachstelle hatte. Ein Blick auf Mat genügte ihr, um an Maeglins Worte zu denken. _‚Du wirst schon noch sehen, was ich mit eigenartig meine.'_ Seine Augen schienen wie flüssiges Gold zu leuchten. Aber es machte ihr keine Angst. Sie ließ sich von ihm aus Bruchtal hinausführen.

„Siané!!" Sie stolperte, als sie _SEINE_ Stimme vernahm. Doch Mat zog sie erbarmungslos weiter.

„Für alle die dir lieb und teuer sind. Komm jetzt. Und sieh nicht zurück!" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und rannte. Sie spürte, wie sich heiße Tränen unter ihren Augenlidern bildeten und sich einen Weg nach draußen bahnten.

Sie entfernten sich immer weiter von Bruchtal. Sie sah sich nicht um. Doch als sie den weinenden, verletzten und von Schmerzen erfüllten Ruf eines Wolfes hörten, fühlte sie, dass Mat es genauso schwer fiel, alles hinter sich zu lassen und vor allem: Sich nie umzudrehen...

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

Ja ich weiß.. Es war kein langer Teil. Und ich habe ewig gebraucht, um Fortsetzungen zu schreiben. Aber: Ich musste irgendwie wieder in meine Geschichte hineinkommen. Außerdem musste ich meine Gedanken von einem gewissen Kanarier ablenken. :D

_So.. Eigentlich wollte ich noch auf all eure Reviews und Kommis eingehen. Aber mal ehrlich: Wollt ihr die neuen Teile noch eine Woche später? °lol° es waren ja soooooo viele. °knuddel° Hab euch alle gaaaaaaanz doll lieb! :o)_

_Deshalb geht mein großes Dankeschön an:_

_Asahi (°räusper° Ja, ich hab Ritter aus Leidenschaft auch gesehen.. Das dir aber auch immer alles auffällt. ;)), feanen, leve-chan, Goldmond, BlackPearl (Gran Canaria dein liebster Ort auf der Welt? °knuddel° Meiner auch. ;) Am liebsten würde ich immer dort bleiben. :D), Shelley (Ich glaub, ich hab dich jetzt verstanden.. Hoffe, ich hab's mit den Gesprächen dieses Mal hinbekommen!?), ronny (und? Inzwischen hier angekommen? Da du vor 6 Wochen ja erst Kapitel 1 hattest °knuff°), Sina, Kimberly und Honeybee.._

_Lasst euch alle gaaaaaaaanz doll drücken! :o)_

_Also.. Schreibt mir doch, wie euch der neue Teil gefällt. :o) Würde mich freuen. Bis bald.._

_Eure Tig!!_


	26. Author's note

Hallo ihr lieben!  
  
Es tut mir wirklich total leid. Aber da ich nun meine Ausbildung angefangen habe, komme ich nur noch Sonntags zum Schreiben. Wisst ihr, ich arbeite momentan von 7:30 bis 16:30Uhr und bin danach immer ziemlich kaputt. Momentan schreibe ich auch schon an der Fortsetzung von 'Herz zu erobern'. Die Ideen sind mir auch nicht ausgegangen. Keine Angst. ;) Aber mir mangelt es an der Zeit. °schnüff° Ich hoffe, ihr lest meine Fortsetzungen trotzdem. Ich versuche mich zu beeilen. Aber ein gutes, neues Kapitel ist nun mal nicht in 2 Stunden geschrieben.  
  
Ich werde sehen, wann ich Kapitel 26 hoch laden kann. Ich versichere euch, dass ich fleißig daran arbeite. Aber ich habe nun mal nicht mehr so viele freie Minuten, wie früher. Wäre ja schön. :o)  
  
Ich möchte mich also nochmals dafür entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange auf meine 'Schreibkünste' (( °lach°) warten müsst. Bis bald, Eure Tig °knuddel° 


	27. Don't be afraid

Herz zu erobern

_Don't be afraid_

_A/N: Mal wieder muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich für diesen Teil so lange gebraucht habe. Allerdings habe ich inzwischen eine wirklich gute Ausrede. °g° Die ihr alle allerdings schon kennt. °lach° Ihr wisst ja, meine Ausbildung hat nun angefangen. Das heißt, ich arbeite von 7:30 bis 16:30Uhr. Daher komme ich kaum noch zum Schreiben. Meistens nur Sonntags. =( Ich hoffe, ich lest meine Fortsetzungen trotzdem weiter. Auch, wenn sie auf sich warten lassen. °knuddel°_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Rechte an Tolkiens ‚Herr der Ringe', noch an manchen Kleinigkeiten aus Jordans ‚Rad der Zeit'. Nach meiner FF werde ich alles unbeschadet zurückgeben. :o)_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

_Don't be afraid_

Ihre Knie schmerzten, als sie über den bewachsenen Boden kroch. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen, war ihre Haut dort schon lange aufgeschürft. Vor sich sah sie die kriechende Gestalt von Mat, der sie inzwischen seit mehreren Stunden durch dichtes Gestrüpp führte.

Manchmal hatte Siané sich umgedreht, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich wahrnahm. Und doch schien ihnen niemand zu folgen. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl befallen, Mat würde Gefahren sehr viel früher hören, als sie selbst. Es war beruhigend. Allerdings nur solange, wie er diese ruhige Aura ausstrahlte.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hob sie ihre Hand nach oben, als sie ein stechendes Gefühl in dessen Fläche spürte. Wie sie geahnt hatte, befand sich ein übergroßer Dorn in der, schon unlängst geschundenen, Handfläche. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn heraus und versuchte schnell wieder zu Mat aufzuschließen, der schon ein Stück voraus gekrochen war.

„Was meinst du, wann wir wieder wie normale Menschen aufrecht laufen können?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, was sie selbst wohl am meisten überraschte. Ihr Inneres war immerhin so aufgewühlt und frustriert, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Wir warten bis es dunkel wird. Gilbert wird sich vielleicht schon zurück zur Burg begeben haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch hier herumtreibt. Aber sicher ist sicher. Wir bleiben erst mal hier." Mat war angehalten und setzte sich nun hin. Die Äste und Büsche des Waldes waren hier so dicht, dass er gerade aufrecht sitzen konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern tat Siané es ihm gleich. Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Rücken gegen einen kalten Stein und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte sich nicht ansehen, was für ein armseliges Bild sie wohl abgab.

Und das tat sie mit Sicherheit. Ihr Kleid, das sie in Bruchtal aus dem Schrank gesucht hatte, war aus einer hellblauen Seide gewesen. Doch nun war es über und über mit braunem Matsch und grünen Grasflecken bedeckt. Außerdem war es teilweise schon löchrig und an einer besonderen Stelle bis zu ihrem Knie aufgerissen.

Am Morgen konnte man auch noch die kleinen Silberfäden erkennen, die aufwendig in den Stoff gearbeitet worden waren. Nun, ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang, konnte man nichts mehr von den glitzernden Fäden ausmachen. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen. _‚Wahrscheinlich würde eine Bauersfrau in ihren Lumpen einen feineren Anblick abgeben...'_ Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und umfasste ihre Stirn mit beiden Händen. _‚Was denke ich denn da?'_ Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie benahm sich doch wirklich schon so, als wäre sie eine Adlige.

„Hat das Prinzchen schon solche Auswirkungen auf dich?" Siané öffnete erstaunt ihre Augen. Blinzelnd sah sie Mat an, der ihren Blick mit seinem altbekannten Grinsen erwiderte.

„Was.. Woher weißt du?" Er winkte ab, als sie stotternd ansetzte, und ihre Frage zu stellen versuchte.

„Ich weiß es eben.. Du wunderst dich über dein Verhalten. Aber frag nicht. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Und verstehen tu ich es selbst nicht." Ein Geräusch, welches von Seiten Sianés kam, ließ ihn wieder zu ihr sehen. Hatte er einen Moment vorher doch noch die Gegend betrachtet. Doch nun sah er mit Erstaunen, dass Siané den Riss in ihrem Kleid vergrößerte und den restlichen Stoff achtlos beiseite warf. Unschlüssig blickte sie auf ihre freigelegten Beine, die wahrlich ziemlich unzüchtig zu sehen waren. Aber nun würde der lange, kaputte Rock ihr nicht mehr in den Weg kommen.

„Weißt du.. Deine Schuhe sind sehr ungeeignet zum Wandern." Mat grinste hämisch, als er ihre langen Beine hinunter Blicke und die weichen, schmalen Stoffschuhe an ihren Füßen entdeckte, die an der Spitze mit ein paar Perlen verziert waren. Weiße Perlen sogar, die aber an den meisten Stellen vom Schmutz schwarz bedeckt wurden.

„Deine Schuhe sind sehr ungeeignet zum Wandern", äffte sie ihn nach. „Ich würde das nicht als _‚Wandern'_ bezeichnen. Außerdem hat mich niemand über einen bevorstehenden Angriff unterrichtet." Ihre Stimme klang schnippisch. Wie immer, wenn sie unzufrieden mit ihrer Lage war.

„Nun sieh das doch nicht alles so ernst. Es gibt auch gewisse Dinge an unserer Reise, die positiv ausgelegt werden können." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch sie schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Positiv, ja? Nenn mir doch einmal etwas.. Ich bin ganz allein mit dir. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir hin gehen oder was uns erwartet. Alles, was mir wichtig ist, liegt hinter mir und unbequem ist es hier auch. Also: Was in drei Teufels Namen soll an dieser Lage gut sein??" Siané hatte ihre Arme mürrisch über der Brust verschränkt und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Sieh es doch so: Alles wichtige liegt zwar hinter dir, aber es ist sicher. Es wird ihnen nichts zustoßen. Außerdem befinden wir uns auf dem Weg zur Burg. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir in zwei Tagen an einem geheimen Durchgang durch die Berge sein. Dann wirst du Lady Elanor treffen. Deine Mutter, die uns entweder Gilbert auf den Hals hetzt oder wieder zu Verstand kommt. Ich hoffe zwar letzteres, glaube aber nicht daran. Es wird schwer für uns. Aber man muss sich manchen Dingen im Leben einfach stellen. Sonst verfolgen sie dich für immer. Und man kann kein glückliches Leben verbringen, wenn die Vergangenheit einen irgendwann wieder einholt." Ein langes Schweigen folgte Mats Worten, in dem Siané darüber nachdachte, was ihre Ohren gerade vernommen hatten. Sie hatte ihren Weggefährten für vieles gehalten. Aber nun hatte er sie schon einige Male in kurzer Zeit überrascht. Scheinbar war er doch weiser, als man vermuten mochte. Und vielleicht war seine Art einfach nur eine Fassade, um seine eigene Verletzlichkeit zu überdecken.

„Mat, ich..." Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sie als Flüstern kaum noch bezeichnet werden konnte. Doch sein besorgtes Gesicht ließ sie ihren Satz abbrechen. Er beäugte misstrauisch die dichten Zweige vor ihnen, die nur einen leichten Schein der untergehenden Sonne durchließen. Und dann hörte sie es auch: Das leise Knacken des Waldbodens, der von vorsichtigen Schritten betreten wurde. Instinktiv umfasste sie mit der Hand den Dolch, den Maeglin ihr bei Mats Verfolgung gegeben hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn an diesem Morgen zurückgegeben haben.

Fließend setzte Mat sich auf die Knie und zog sein Schwert ein kleines Stück aus der Scheide heraus. Sein Körper war angespannt und wie zum Angriff bereit. Doch als sich die Zweige des Dickichts zur Seite neigten, wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und er entließ einen entsetzten Schrei aus seiner Kehle.

----------*°*----------

Der Tag, der so unheilvoll begonnen hatte, neigte sich nun fast dem Ende zu und noch immer hatten die Gefährten keine Spur von Siané oder Mat gefunden. Maeglin saß verkrampft auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes und versuchte die Gegend mit ihren Augen zu erkunden. Doch das Licht, dass nun immer mehr abnahm, erschwerte ihr den Blick.

Grübelnd betrachtete sie die vier Elben, in dessen Gesellschaft sie und die anderen sich befanden. Haldir, Elladan und Elrohir hatten sich sofort bereit erklärt, die kleine Gruppe mit ihrem Dasein zu unterstützen. Doch bisher konnten selbst die unfehlbaren Augen der Elben kein Zeichen auf menschliches Leben ausmachen. Sowieso lag die Ebene wie ausgestorben vor ihnen. Irgendwie machte Maeglin das Angst.

Nachdem Gilbert durch ein helles Tor verschwunden war und Bruchtal verwüstet zurück gelassen hatte, waren die Vögel und Tiere aus der Landschaft verschwunden. Es war, als hätte die kurze Anwesenheit des Bösen einen Schatten auf das reine Land der Elben geworfen.

Und nun, während sie selbst unterwegs war, versuchten die restlichen Elben Bruchtals wieder einen Stein auf den anderen zu setzen. In der Hoffnung, Bruchtal würde wieder in dem einst bezaubernden Licht erstrahlen. 

„Es nützt nichts. Wir werden hier rasten." Aragorns Stimme ließ Maeglin aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Geknickt stieg sie ab und setzte sich zu den Elben, die sich bereits um eine kleine Feuerstelle versammelt hatten.

„Was tun wir, wenn wir sie nicht finden?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Nun war nicht nur Siané fort. Nein, Mat war mit ihr gegangen. Und würde einem von beiden etwas zustoßen, oder sogar beiden gleichzeitig, so würde sie ihres Lebens wohl nicht mehr froh werden.

„Wir werden sie finden. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Sie können nicht weit sein. Bedenke, dass sie zu Fuß unterwegs sind." Legolas' Stimme klang aufmunternd, aber sie wusste, dass er unter Sianés Verschwinden litt. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen, als sie fortgerannt war. Wie er ihr folgen wollte, aber eine herabfliegende Gerölllawine ihn daran hinderte. Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment eine Miene der Verzweiflung aufgelegt, bis er seine Züge wieder vollendet im Griff hatte.

„Maeglin?" Sie blickte auf, als Elladan sie ansprach.

„Was denn?"

„Du warst doch schon einmal dort, wo die beiden wahrscheinlich hinwollen. Vielleicht können wir sie überholen, wenn wir ihr Ziel kennen!?" Elladans Worte ließen sie einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen schließen. _‚Wo könnte Mat sie hinführen?'_ Ihre Gedanken rasten, doch sie sah nichts vor sich, außer die Schwärze, die ihre geschlossenen Augenlider verursachten. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr es sie, wie ein Blitzschlag. _‚Schwärze..'_ Sie erinnerte sich an das Höhlensystem, dass durch die Berge führte, bis fast nach Tirell hinein.

„Vielleicht führt Mat sie zurück. Und sollten sie denselben Weg nehmen, wie Mat und ich einst, so werden sie den Weg durch die Höhlen in den Bergen nehmen. Sie müssten zwei bis drei Tagesmärsche von hier sein." Ihr Herz klopfte schnell. Würden sie dort wieder aufeinander treffen? Oder hatte Mat einen neuen Weg erwählt? Was, wenn das brennende Licht ihnen den Weg erschwerte? Oder gar Gilbert sie vorher aufstöberte?

Sie spürte, wie sich beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Wir finden sie. Und wenn sie wirklich zu den Höhlen wollen, so werden wir dort auf sie warten." Sie nickte Elrohir lächelnd zu, doch dieses Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen einfach nicht. Trotzdem gab er sich damit zufrieden. Und Maeglin war dankbar, dass sie den restlichen Abend mit keinen weiteren Fragen belästigt wurde.

----------*°*----------

„Verdammt!" Mats Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Siané sah, wie seine Hände zitterten, als er sich langsam der kleinen Wölfin näherte. Sie war einen kurzen Augenblick vorher durch das Gebüsch gehumpelt und lag nun schwer atmend auf ihrer Seite.

Siané betrachtete den verletzten Körper vor sich. Illana schien eine klaffende Wunde an der Seite zu haben, denn sie konnte das Blut sehen, dass förmlich aus ihrem Fell rann. Außerdem hielt das Tier seine rechte Vorderpfote eigenartig angewinkelt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erschauderte Siané. Das Bein war gebrochen. Das konnte selbst sie, eine Stümperin wenn es um Verletzungen ging, gut erkennen. Schließlich konnte sie die Spitze des abgesplitterten Knochen heraustreten sehen.

Schaudernd kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als Mat mit sanften Fingern die Verletzungen betrachtete. Doch als die Wölfin einen jaulenden Ton von sich gab, blickte sie mitfühlend zurück. Dort lag das Wesen, dass so jämmerlich und herzzereisend weinte. Wenn sie ihr doch nur helfen könnte.

Die braunen Augen.. Augen, die Mats so ähnlich waren, blickten ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie glaubte, ein stummes Flehen in ihnen zu erkennen. Sie spürte, wie das zitternde Tier förmlich um Hilfe bat. Doch was sollte sie denn tun? Sie kannte diese komplizierten Brüche bei Pferden. Sie hatte oft mitbekommen, wie diese Tiere in Teslon getötet wurden, weil sie ihren Besitzern kein Geld mehr einbrachten. Aber nun.. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

„Siané??" Mats Stimme riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Fragend blickte sie ihn an und näherte sich den beiden, als er ihr zuwinkte.

Widerwillig setzte sie sich direkt neben Illana. Nun konnte sie den Bruch weitaus besser erkennen und wünschte sich sehnlichst zu ihrem alten Platz zurück. Das Blut, dass teilweise aus der Wunde quoll, machte sie krank. Sie hatte noch nie gut mit der roten Flüssigkeit umgehen können. Und nun wurde sie schon beim bloßen Danebensitzen davon beschmiert.

„Du musst ihr helfen.." Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als Mat seine Bitte ausgesprochen hatte, die aber vielmehr wie ein Befehl klang. Wie sollte sie der Wölfin denn helfen? Sie war doch keine Heilerin.

„Das kann ich nicht!" Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da wurde sie auch schon von zwei Händen gepackt. Mat hatte sie an den Schultern herumgerissen und blickte ihr flehend in die Augen. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder waren seine goldenen Augen wässrig? Bildete sie es sich ein, oder stand in seinem Gesicht wirklich dieser große Schmerz geschrieben, den sie glaubte zu sehen?

„Du musst ihr einfach helfen.. Bitte Siané... Du kannst das. Alle Frauen aus Tirell können das. Du musst es versuchen!!" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Ohne es zu merken, begann er sie zu schütteln, bis sie die Augen fest geschlossen und abwehrend die Hände in die Luft erhoben hatte.

„Mat.. Mat, hör auf.." Langsam kehrte wieder Vernunft in ihn ein. Er entließ sie aus seinem Griff und drehte sich zurück zu Illana. Ihre Atemzüge waren flacher geworden und jedes Luftholen schien von einem rasselnden Geräusch gefolgt zu werden.

„Siané.." Sie sah ihn traurig an, als sie seine leise flehende Stimme vernahm. „Weißt du.. Sie bedeutet mir eine Menge. Illana war immer da. Sie begleitet mich sogar in meine Träume, beschützt mich und ist für mich da, wenn ich mit meiner Gabe nicht zurecht komme. Wenn Gilbert sie mir nun weggenommen hat.. Ich würde es ihm nie verzeihen. Ihr Verlust.. Ich würde es nicht akzeptieren.. Du musst mir nicht versprechen, dass du sie heilen kannst. Versprich mir nur, dass du es versuchst." Er blickte wieder zu ihr auf. Sein flehender Blick schien sich direkt in ihr Herz zu bohren.

„Ich kann.. Ich kann es ja mal probieren.." Unschlüssig betrachtete sie wieder die Verletzungen. Der Blutfluss war noch nicht abgebrochen. Er schien sich sogar noch vermehrt zu haben. Traurig strich Siané Illana über das struppige Fell an ihrem Kopf. Nur um danach festzustellen, dass ihre Hand über und über mit Blut besudelt war.

Sie schluckte schwer und ließ ihre Hände auf den kalten Waldboden sinken. Krampfhaft versenkte sie ihre Finger in den harten Boden und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich hinter ihren Augen ansammelten. Sie sah Mat an, als er sanft eine Hand auf ihre legte und sie leicht drückte. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch seine Augen blieben so aufgewühlt und verstört wie zuvor.

Sie atmete tief durch und richtete ihren Blick zum Himmel, als einige Tropfen ihre Haut benässten. Die Sonne war nun vollständig verschwunden. Doch dort, wo nun eigentlich die Sterne leuchten sollten, wurde alles von dunklen Regenwolken bedeckt. Die Götter schienen es nicht gut mit ihnen zu meinen, denn aus den Tröpfchen wurden ganze Wassermassen. Schnell lief der Regen auch aus Sianés Haaren und ließ ihr dünnes Kleid an ihrem Körper kleben.

Die kleinen Pfützen, die sich neben Illana bildeten, bestanden aus einer Flüssigkeit, die rotbräunlich schimmerte. Siané stieg der Geruch des Blutes in die Nase, als sie das Wasser sah, dass sich mit der anderen, zäheren Flüssigkeit vermischt hatte.

Wie in Trance streckte sie ihre Hand nach Illana aus und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Hand schwebte nur über dem Kopf der Wölfin und doch konnte sie die Schmerzen spüren, die das Tier empfand. Es war, als könne sie in ihren Körper hineinsehen. Betrachten, was geheilt werden musste und es mit einfachen Berührungen geschehen lassen.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah Mat, dass sich ein Schleier darüber gelegt hatte. Ihre grünen Augen schimmerten nur matt und unfokussiert. Er wusste nicht, was sie tat.. Und doch schien es zu wirken. Illanas Atem wurde wieder kräftiger, die blutigen, tiefen Wunden schienen sich zu schließen und der abgesplitterte Knochen schien sich zurück in die richtige Position zu schieben. Illana winselte unter den Schmerzen der Heilung. Ihr Weinen wurde lauter und lauter. Doch dann schloss die Wölfin ihre Augen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Mat saß neben ihr, wie vom Donner gerührt. Er starrte die leblose Gestalt neben sich an und kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als Sianés Körper stark zusammenzuckte und nach hinten überkippte. Er fing sie im letzten Moment auf und legte ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß ab. Nun hieß es abwarten. Er kannte die Nebenwirkungen von Heilzaubern. Hatte er sie verdrängen wollen? Nein.. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht. Der Körper wurde bei solchen Zaubern überstrapaziert. Alles was sie danach brauchten war Schlaf. Und den wollte er den beiden mit Vergnügen geben. Nun, wo Illana ihre Verletzungen überleben würde.

Müde lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und ließ seine Hand auf Siané Stirn sinken. Innerhalb von Sekunden war auch er in den Schlaf gesunken. In seine Wolfsträume...

----------*°*----------

Ihr Körper zitterte, als er mit den Händen über ihre Arme fuhr. Seine Lippen lagen zärtlich auf ihren, wanderten von dort über ihr Gesicht und liebkosten jeden noch so empfindlichen Punkt.  Seine hellen, langen Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte glücklich, als sie in seine blauen Augen blickte. Diese Augen.. Sie hatte sich schon so oft in ihren verloren. Und doch fand sie immer wieder ein neues Funkeln darin.

Siané legte ihre Arme in Legolas' Nacken und zog ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss zu sich herunter. Doch bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnte, flüsterte er ihr ein zärtliches _‚ich liebe dich'_ ins Ohr, dass ihr Gesicht erstrahlen ließ. Überglücklich schloss sie die Augen, als die bekannte Wärme seiner Lippen wieder über sie hereinbrach und ihr weiche Knie bescherte. Sie ließ sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen, hochheben und davontragen. Und ehe sie sich versah, fühlte sie ein kühles Laken auf ihrer Haut. Er hatte sie auf einem weißen Bett abgelegt. So ein Bett, wie sie in Bruchtal standen.

Sianés Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Erkenntnis traf. In Bruchtal stand kaum noch ein Stein auf dem anderen. Wie konnte sie sich nun dort befinden?

Wieder spürte sie Legolas' Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge, wie sie behutsam nach Einlass verlangte. Sofort presste sie ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und betrachtete ihren Gegenüber genauer. Der, inzwischen verstört dreinblickende, Elb stand ihr gegenüber und hätte wunderbar als der Düsterwaldprinz persönlich durchgehen können. Doch nun merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wer bist du?" Sein sanftes Lächeln wurde zu einem hässlichen Grinsen, als sie ihre Frage ausgesprochen hatte. In einem Sekundenbruchteil befand sie sich nicht mehr in dem weißen Bett und dem hellen Zimmer.

Flammen loderten um sie herum auf und die hellen Wände wurden durch schwarze Mauern ersetzt. Sie blickte unter sich und sprang entsetzt auf, als sie die blutdurchtränkte Matratze sah, auf der Maden und Ratten herumkrochen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie dem Drang zu wiederstehen, sich zu übergeben. Der Raum drehte sich um sie herum, als der Gestank von Tod in ihre Nase drang.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie schrie. Zitternd legte sie eine Hand über ihren Mund und rannte zum anderen Ende des Zimmers. Es war unerträglich heiß darin, was den Gestank immer mehr verstärkte. Und zu allem Überfluss schien sich das Ungeziefer von der blutigen Matratze auch auf dem Boden zu bewegen. Sie spürte, wie etwas um ihre nackten Beine kroch und schrie erneut auf, als sie die dunkle schwarze Schlange sich darum schlängeln sah.

Den Tränen nahe blickte sie auf und blickte in das makellose Gesicht von Legolas, der perfekt in dem ganzen Haufen Chaos stand. Auch mit dem widerwärtigen Lachen auf dem Gesicht war er das einzige, woran sie sich in diesem Raum klammern konnte. Doch dann verzerrte sich sein Antlitz und sie blickte in das schwarze Gesicht ihres Traumdämons.

„Nein.." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er näher zu ihr trat. „Nein.. Bitte nicht.." Immer näher kam die Gestalt. Sein schwarzer Umhang bewegte sich nicht, dabei wehte ein heißer Wind in diesem Raum, der von überall und doch von nirgendwo zu kommen schien. „Nein.. Nein.. NEIN!!!" Sie schrie wieder, als in den leeren Höhlen seiner Augen Flammenstürme hervorstoben.

Sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand um ihren Arm legte und versuchte davon zu entkommen. Sie wollte nicht erneut seine Stärke spüren. Nicht wieder von seiner Klinge verletzt werden. Sie wollte keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben. Und trotzdem hämmerte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust, als wollte es zerspringen.

„He.. Siané.. Schau mich an.. ich bin es.." Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in Mats Antlitz. War sie erwacht? Wenn ja, dann befanden sie sich nicht mehr in dem Dickicht, in dem sie den ganzen Tag herumgekrochen waren. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine weite Grünfläche so weit das Auge reichte. Keine Berge waren zu sehen, keine Flüsse, keine Wolken, keine Blumen.. Aber auch keine dunklen Dinge, die ihr eben noch solche Angst gemacht hatten..

„Wo?"

„Shhhhh" Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie wirklich ruhig blieb. Beschützend rieb er ihr ein wenig Schmutz von den Wangen und sah sie mitleidig an.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen? Mit einem Dämonen.. Wie hast du es angestellt, mit ihm eine Verbindung herzustellen? Mädchen, Mädchen.. Da hast du dich in eine ganz schöne Gefahr begeben.." Kopfschüttelnd stand Mat vor ihr. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass beim klauen von Keksen erwischt worden war. Doch sie war auch froh, dass diese dunkle Gestalt nicht mehr zu sehen war. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich unwohl. Befanden sie sich schließlich noch in einem Traum.

Es war, als hätte sie ihre Furcht heraufbeschworen. Wolken zogen sich über den hellblauen Himmel und ließen Mat und Siané in dunklen Schatten stehen. Sie hörte, wie Mat mehrere räudige Flüche hintereinander ausstieß und sich nach allen Seiten umblickte. Siané ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und hörte, wie das Gras unter ihren Füßen knackte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Zum zweiten Mal fühlte sie, wie das Knochengras unter ihren Füßen zerbarst. Ihr Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem Siané nie gerechnet hätte:

Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt. Das weite Land schien eine einzige schwarze Fläche zu sein und zu allem Überfluss stand der Dämon bewegungslos vor ihnen. Sein Umhang bewegte sich wieder nicht, dabei wurden Sianés Haare von dem scharfen, kalten Wind hin und her geweht.

Sie sah, wie er nach ihr verlangte. Wie er Mat aufforderte sie herauszugeben. Doch dieser stellte sich einfach nur beschützend vor sie. „Du bekommst sie nicht.."

Sie war so überrascht, dass ihre Hände für einen kurzen Moment aufhörten zu zittern. Was tat er denn da? Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt, wie gefährlich der Dämon vor ihnen war? Doch Mat bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Siané zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als der Dämon seine klauenbewährte Hand nach ihnen ausstreckte. Allerdings erreichte er sie nie. Seine Hand schien auf eine unsichtbare Barriere zu stoßen. Sie spürte, wie sich Mats Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte.

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Wir sind in meinem Traum. Du hast hier keine Macht über uns. Und ich werde sie beschützen. Denn ich kenne da jemanden, der mir mit Gewissheit etwas abschneiden würde, wenn ihre beste Freundin nicht heile an ihrem Ziel ankommt." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien für einen kurzen Moment auf Sianés Gesicht, als sie an Maeglin dachte. Doch dann sah sie sich der Situation erneut gegenüber und das Lächeln verschwand wieder.

„Wolfsjunge.. Sehe ich dich tatsächlich einmal. Du hast scheinbar mehr Macht, als ich annahm. Aber du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen. Und diese Barriere wird nicht ewig standhalten.." Seine Hand drückte stärker gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Siané sah mit Entsetzen, wie sie sich ein kleines Stück weiter nach vorne bohrte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da redest? Kleiner Dämon.. Du bist doch nichts gegen uns. Weißt du, was wir heute alles erleben mussten??" Mats Stimme klang harsch und der Dämon zog seine Hand verwundert zurück. Siané hätte laut losgelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Aber einen Moment lang hatte sie geglaubt, einen verdutzen Ausdruck in der dunklen Gestalt zu erkennen.

„Ich weiß.."

„Nein.. Du weißt gar nichts." Mats laute Stimme unterbrach ihn abrupt. „Gestern Abend war noch alles in Ordnung.. Doch was passiert heute Morgen? Mein ganzes Leben wird wieder umgeworfen. Und ihres noch dazu. Da wird man angegriffen und verfolgt. Nicht, dass das schon genug wäre. Nein.. Wir müssen uns um Verletzte kümmern und zu allem Übel fängt es auch noch an zu regnen! Wir wissen nicht, wie es weiter geht oder was uns erwartet. Und nun kommst du und meinst das ganze noch verschlimmern zu müssen." Sianés Mund stand offen. Was in drei Teufels Namen war das für ein Traum? Das konnte unmöglich echt sein..

„Wolfsjunge.. Ich.. Also.."

„Pass mal auf, mein lieber Herr Dämon.. Deine Arbeit in allen Ehren, ihr müsst ja immerhin auch was zu tun haben, aber bitte verschieb deine Attacken auf andere Nächte und nicht in MEINE Träume.. Also wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir haben morgen noch einen langen Weg vor uns.." Mit diesen Worten drehte Mat sich um und zog Siané an der Hand hinter sich her. Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die _‚bedrohliche'_ Gestalt zurück. Doch wie sie nun dastand, mit hängenden Schultern, machte sie keinen sehr gefährlichen Eindruck mehr. Mit ungemein viel Willenkraft unterdrückte sie ein Kichern und folgte Mat über die saftige Wiese seines Traumes..

----------*°*----------

Etwas feuchtes tropfte auf ihre Augenlider und so öffnete Siané sie widerwillig. Sie fand sie zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen wieder, in denen sie den Abend zuvor eingeschlafen war. Über ihr tropften die letzten Reste des Regens herunter. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf die Knie und blickte sich um. Mat war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, doch Illana saß gesund und munter vor ihr. Ihre Wunden waren zwar verbunden, doch scheinbar fast vollständig verheilt.

Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, wie sie das wohl hinbekommen hatte. Doch dann trat Mat durch das Gebüsch und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Siané starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. _‚Was für ein verrückter Traum.. Das MUSSTE ein Traum gewesen sein.. Natürlich.. Was auch sonst? Niemals hätte sich der Dämon so verhalten..'_ Sie schnaubte abwertend und sah zu, wie Mat seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Wir gehen nun wieder ins offene Gelände. Wenn wir uns Nordöstlich halten und keine Zwischenfälle haben, können wir in zwei Tagen in den Gebirgen vor Carn Dûm sein." Er stand auf und zog Siané hinter sich her. Zusammen traten sie aus dem Wäldchen heraus und genossen den Anblick der aufgehenden Sonne.

Siané schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. _‚Was wohl noch alles mit mir passiert.. Normal ist das ja nicht..'_ Sie freute sich, als lllana neben ihr auftauchte und ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Mat warf sich unterdessen seine Tasche über die Schulter und blickte Siané noch einmal an.

„Dann lass uns gehen.. Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.." Er wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als ihm etwas einzufallen schien. „Ach ja.. Siané!! Ein Rat von mir: Lass dir keine Angst von dem Dämonen machen. Angst ist der Schlüssel zu seiner Macht. Stell dich vor ihn hin und sag ihm, dass er dir in deinen Träumen nichts anhaben kann. Das er nicht  existiert. Dann wird er verschwinden." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als ihr die Gesichtszüge entgleisten._ ‚Es war kein Traum???'_

----------*°*----------

Die vier Elben waren vorgeritten, um die Gegend auszukundschaften und nach Spuren von Mat und Siané zu suchen. Maeglin saß in der Zwischenzeit genervt in ihrem Sattel und versuchte die Geschichten von Gimli zu überhören, die sich hauptsächlich nur um Malzbier und gut abgehangenes Fleisch drehten. Nicht, dass ihr Magen sowieso schon wieder knurrte. Nein, da musste der kleine Mann ihr auch noch irgendwelche nervenden Zwergenmärchen erzählen.

Einmal zuviel fragte sie sich wohl, wie Siané die ganze Zeit mit dem rotbärtigen Kerlchen aushalten konnte und seufzte laut auf.

„Keinen Respekt diese Menschenmädchen.. Da versucht man ihnen die Reisezeit zu versüßen und sie schlafen fast auf dem Pferd ein." Beleidigt ließ Gimli sein Pony etwas schneller nach Vorne hoppeln und ließ Maeglin teilweise erleichtert, teilweise mit schlechtem Gewissen zurück.

„Dürfen wir dich kurz stören?" Maeglin blickte auf, als Legolas und Elladan aus dem Nichts auftauchten und sie fragend anblickten.

„Natürlich.. Worum geht es denn?" Lächelnd schaute sie zwischen den beiden hin und her..

„Es geht darum, was du uns gestern gesagt hast. Ein Höhlensystem in den Bergen vor Carn Dûm. Wo befindet es sich? Uns würde eine ungefähre Beschreibung genügen." Legolas sah sie erwartungsvoll an, doch Maeglin konnte nur entschuldigend den Kopf schütteln.

Sie wurde prompt rot, als sie das genervte Seufzen von Elladan vernahm. „Nicht zu glauben.. Entweder hat der Zwerg ihr eben etwas von ihrem Verstand eingeschläfert oder diese Menschenfrauen haben einen grauenvollen Orientierungssinn." Er schüttelte empört den Kopf, als er lachend mit Legolas vorausritt.

Wütend nahm Maeglin die Zügel fester in die Hand, hob ihr Hand drohend und folgte den beiden. „Diese Unverschämtheiten habe ich gehört!!"

„Das solltest du auch hören," riefen die beiden und stoben auseinander, um von dem Mädchen nicht gefangen werden zu können.

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

Soo.. Das ist leider alles, was ich an zwei Sonntagen geschafft habe. Es ist nicht die übliche Länge, wie ich sie immer schreibe. Aber für mehr hättet ihr auch länger warten müssen. Und das wollte ich unter keinen Umständen. :o)

_Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Teil wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Er fiel mir wirklich schwer. Besonders, wenn dieser Zeitdruck da ist. =/_

_Ich würde mich auch wieder sehr über Reviews und Kommentare von euch freuen. ;)_

_Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb. °knuddel°_

_Hugs & Kisses_

_Eure Tig_

_@ feanen: Ich glaube, es ist immer eine blöde Stelle zum Aufhören. °g° Ich selbst weiß nie, wann es am besten ist. :o)_

_@ leve-chan: Ich bin voll überrascht, dass der Schluss von Kapitel 25 so gut angekommen ist. Ich fand den gar nicht so spannend. Umso mehr freu ich mich, dass du ihn gut fandest. :D_

_@ Tanlaith: Auch bei dir entschuldige ich mich, dass ich an der Stelle aufgehört hab. Ich hoffe, bei diesem Kapitel ist der Schluss besser gewählt. ;)_

_@ Nenime: Es wird auch wieder lustiger und romantischer. :D Obwohl.. Traurig wird's wohl noch manchmal. °hähä° °fies bin°_

_@ Kimberly: Du hast tatsächlich noch mal die ganze Geschichte von vorne gelesen? Wie lange dauert so was denn? °g°_

_Ach ja.. Ich lerne Groß und Außenhandelskauffrau. Momentan bin ich aber noch im Lager.. Hmpf.. Muss halt durch alle Abteilungen durch. Wenigstens sind die Leute supernett. :D Dafür ist es aber auch sehr anstrengend. :o)_

_@ Asahi-chan: Seit wann hast du ein chan in deinem Namen? Na ja.. Ich bin momentan einfach nicht auf dem laufenden. °lach°_

_Sa__g mal.. Du meintest, Siané ist deine 2liebste Mary Sue.. Darf ich fragen, wer den ersten Platz eingenommen hat? °neugierig bin°_

_Schön, dass du dich über das Chapter mit Mat gefreut hast. :o) Ich wird ihn auch schön beschäftigen, damit er nicht plötzlich in meiner Geschichte untergeht. :D Allerdings kommen irgendwann Legolas und Siané wieder ganz klar in den Vordergrund. ;)_

_Fluch der Karibik werde ich auf jeden Fall schauen. Hab das Filmposter gesehen. °sabber° Das ist eindeutig ein Film für mich. °g°_

_@ Leahna: Jaaa.. Mein Urlaub ist zu Ende.. Dafür hab ich durch meine Arbeit kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Das tut mir auch echt leid. Würde lieber mehr hier dran herumtippen. :o)_

_@ Shelley: Jupp.. Die gibt es. Alés hat keine Kräfte. Und.. Und.. Ja, wer noch? °grübel° Sianés Papa auch nicht. :D Genauso wenig wie die Hobbits. °lach° Oder hast du die mal zaubern gesehen?;)_

_Argh.. Das mit den Gesprächen bekomm ich wohl nicht mehr hin. °zu blöd dafür bin° =(_

_Ach ja.. Und wie du siehst hab ich die Wölfin nicht gekillt. __°hehe° Toll, was? °lach°_

_@ Erunin: °freu° Eine neue Leserin. Supi... :D Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich freu mich doch immer wieder aufs neue, wenn ich das zu hören bekomme. :D_


	28. Auch ich kann dich beschützen

Herz zu erobern 

_Auch ich kann dich beschützen.._

A/N: Jahaa.. Ein neuer Teil von mir.. Ich hasse es, wenn ich meine Ideen nicht sofort abtippen kann. Aber dummerweise hab ich meinen PC nicht ständig bei mir. ;) Also kann ich mich nur noch mal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch mit den neuen Kapiteln so ätzend lange warten lasse. :o)

_Oh, da fällt mir ein: Fährt einer von euch am **6.08. zur Connichi 2003 nach Kassel**? Ich werde da sein.^^ Hänge mir auch ein ‚Tigraine' Schild um. :D Vielleicht seh ich ja einen von euch. °knuddel°_

_Disclaimer: Bitte entnehmt ihn aus den vorigen Chaptern. Denn es hat sich noch nichts an den Rechten geändert!^^_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

Herz zu erobern 

_Auch ich kann dich beschützen.._

Wie war sie nur in das alles hineingeraten? Und vor allem: Wie lange zermarterte sie sich schon über diese Frage den Kopf? War sie schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen? Eigentlich nicht.. Aber ihre Situation ließ sie den Gedankengang immer erneut wiederholen.

Der Regen peitschte Siané schon seit Stunden ins Gesicht. Ihre Haut war feucht und kalt. Außerdem schien sich die unangenehme Kälte bis in ihre Knochen vorzudrängen. Sie hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, ihre tropfenden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Es nützte doch eh nichts..

Ein Blick nach vorne zeigte ihr noch immer das Bild, welches sie seit zwei Tagen vor sich sah: Eine graue Landschaft, in der ein paar Sträucher und Bäume wuchsen. Es war keineswegs einladend. Doch durch das dunkle Wetter wirkte die Atmosphäre noch weitaus gedrückter.

Illana, die sich zuvor immer versteckt gehalten hatte, humpelte neben Mat her. Sie schien seine Nähe zu suchen. Auch sie spürte die unheimliche Stimmung. Oder spürte sie diese sogar noch mehr als Siané? Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich. Das rothaarige Mädchen fühlte sich schon vom Bodennebel selbst bedroht und wäre froh, wenn sie die beschützenden Arme eines gewissen Elben erneut spüren könnte. Doch er konnte sie ja nicht immer beschützen. Dieses Mal musste sie es selbst durchstehen. _‚Und das werde ich auch..'_ So hoffte sie zumindest..

Sie sah auf, als Mat überraschend stehen blieb und sich zu allen Seiten umdrehte. Der Nebel hatte sich urplötzlich verdichtet. Sie konnte gerade noch die vereinzelten Bäume vor sich erkennen, zwischen denen ihr Gefährte gerade in die Knie ging und in die Nacht hinausblickte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Mat reagierte kaum, winkte sie nur mit einer Handbewegung neben sich. Schnell lief sie zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich auf ihre geschundenen Knie.

„Hörst du das auch?" Sie strengte sich an, lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, die konnte nichts vernehmen. Entschuldigend schüttelte sie den Kopf, woraufhin Mat nur resignierend seufzte. „Es sind Stimmen. Viele Stimmen. Scheinbar ist ein Lager des brennenden Lichts hier in der Nähe. Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären. Niemand sonst würde mit einer so großen Gruppe unterwegs sein. Was mir allerdings Angst macht ist, dass sie schon hier lagern. Wir sind in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs. Also weit genug entfernt von Tirell. Ein Teil ihrer Armee in diesen Gebieten würde bedeuten, dass sie ihre Männer zusammengerufen haben. ALLE ihre Männer. Sie werden Elanor angreifen wollen."

Siané versuchte den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte. Wieso hatte sie angenommen, dass es eine ‚kleine' Armee war, die Tirell entmachten wollte? „Mat?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wieso.. Woher kommen diese Menschen? Eine solche Armee... Sie ist scheinbar sehr groß. Warum ist sie an allen wichtigen Orten Mittelerdes vorbeigezogen, ohne gesehen zu werden?"

„Sie kommen aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes. Es sind Menschen aus Gondor, aus Rohan. Auch aus Belafalas stammen sie. Ich habe sogar gehört, dass es Menschen unter ihnen gibt, die aus Teilen Mordors stammen. Egal wie verfeindet sie sind. Die Macht hat sie verbunden. Werden sie in ihrer Heimat verstoßen, so finden sie hier ein zuhause. Genauso wie ich." Siané blieb stumm. Sie wusste darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern. Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte seine Stimme so sehr gezittert. Er war also auch verstoßen worden? Mitfühlend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und strich ihn behutsam auf und ab. Mat lächelte sie daraufhin dankbar an.

Doch in einem Sekundenbruchteil war sein Lächeln auch wieder verschwunden und durch eine Maske blanken Entsetzens ersetzt worden. Sie wusste in dem Moment, dass sie beobachtet und umzingelt worden waren. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah sich einem spitzen Pfeil gegenüber, der auf ihre Stirn gerichtet schien. Ihr Herz sank. Wieso hatte Mat die Angreifer nicht kommen hören? Innerlich verabschiedete sie sich schon fast von ihrem Leben. Bis die dunklen Gestalten aus den Schatten traten..

----------*°*----------

„Es ist eine Armee. Vielleicht 50 Menschen. Scheinbar nur ein Bruchteil von vielen. Ich würde sagen, sie sind auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hauptlager.." Aragorn stand den Gefährten gegenüber. Sie hatten soeben einen Punkt erreicht, von dem sie den Höhleneingang schon erkennen konnten. Doch als die Elben die Anwesenheit bewaffneter Männer entdeckten, ließen sie sich um die wenigen Bäume herum nieder und berieten sich.

„Würden sie uns sehen, wenn wir uns heimlich zum Eingang stehlen?" Maeglins Stimme durchbrach die entstandene Stille. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei, doch als die meisten der Gefährten ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckten, war sie enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich etwas mehr als Antwort erhofft.

„Wir können den Eingang von hier aus beobachten. Genauso wie wir die Gruppe von Menschen im Auge habe. Ich schlage vor, wir errichten hier unser Lager und beten zu den Valar, dass sie uns Siané und Mat schicken mögen." Auf Haldirs Worte folgte wieder nachdenkliches Schweigen, bis sich die Hobbits scheinbar entschlossen hatten und eine kleine Feuerstelle zusammenwerkelten.

Maeglin kauerte sich vor Ort zusammen uns beobachtete ihre Gefährten aus den Augenwinkeln. Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir waren mit ihren Bögen losgezogen, um die Gegend weiterhin zu überwachen. Legolas dagegen, der ihnen wahrlich eine Hilfe gewesen wäre, schlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon und ließ sich weit ab von den anderen auf dem Boden nieder. Sie sah, wie er betrübt seine Stirn in die Hände stützte. Sie stand auf und ging langsam zu ihm hinüber. Es war so, als würde sie etwas zu ihm hinziehen. Etwas, dass ihr sagte: _‚Los.. Sprich mit ihm. Ihm geht es genauso schlecht wie dir!'_

„Euer Hoheit?" Legolas blickte nicht auf, als er die junge Stimme vernahm.

„Keine Notwendigkeit für neue Förmlichkeiten, Maeglin.." Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die ungewohnt verletzte Stimme des Elben hörte. Sie rutschte neben ihm auf den Boden und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Legolas, warum hast du vor zwei Tagen noch so getan, als würde dir Sianés Flucht nichts bedeuten?" Nun hob der Elbenprinz doch sein Haupt und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Ich habe es in deinen Zügen gesehen. Du warst so besorgt. Ich wollte einfach, dass du durch unsere ruhige Art auch etwas davon annimmst." Er ließ seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifen.

Maeglin war berührt von seinen Worten. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich aber auch, warum Männer immer den Helden mimen mussten? Sie wusste doch, dass Legolas unter der Ungewissheit genauso litt, wie sie. „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?"

Legolas saß einen Moment unbewegt da. Natürlich vermisste er sie. Auch, wenn er sie noch spürte. Ihr Bund war stark. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie dieses Gefühl noch nicht verspürt hatte. Es war doch so intensiv. Außerdem glaubte er, sie in seiner Nähe zu fühlen. Ein pures Wunschdenken wahrscheinlich. So sehr sehnte er sich nach ihr..

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich ertrage es nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, in welchem Zustand sie sich befindet. Und gut geht es ihr nicht. Das weiß ich.."

Maeglin blieb stumm. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie wusste, dass Elben ein sehr feines Gespür hatten. Und wieso sollte er nicht in seinem Herzen wissen, wie es Siané erging?

„Glaubst du daran, dass wir sie finden?" Sie ließ traurig ein paar Grashalme durch ihre Finger gleiten. Ihr Blick hing förmlich an den grünen Gräsern. Sie wagte es nicht, zu ihm aufzublicken. Sie fürchtete den Moment, in dem sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah und wusste, dass auch er keine Hoffnung hatte.

„Ich zweifele nicht eine Sekunde daran. Auch, wenn die Hoffnung noch so winzig erscheinen mag, so ist sie doch stets greifbar. Wir werden sie bald wieder in unseren Reihen haben. Du darfst gar nicht erst an etwas anderes denken. Wir sehen sie wieder!"

Es war der Augenblick, in dem Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir zurückkehrten und sich Legolas' Worte bewahrheiten sollten...

----------*°*----------

Siané entspannte sich für einen kurzen Moment, als sie die gütigen Gesichter der Männer erblickte. Sie traten aus den Schatten heraus und senkten ein wenig ihre Bögen, um Mat und sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie waren ganz in dunkle Kleider gehüllt, die sie in Wäldern fast vollständig vor ihren Feinden verschwinden ließ.

„Was haben ein Mann und eine Hexe in dieser Gegend verloren?" Es war die kalte Stimme, die Siané erneut zusammenzucken ließ. Niemals hatte sie einen solch freundlichen Ausdruck und diesen tiefen Hass in der Stimme zugleich erlebt.

„Wer seid ihr, dass ihr uns diese Frage stellen mögt?" Mat baute sich erneut vor Siané auf. So, wie er es schon in ihrem Traum getan hatte.

„Schweigt! Ihr seid in diesen Landen fremd und wisst nichts über uns. Vielleicht wisst ihr nicht, mit was für einem Geschöpf ihr reist. Also lassen wir es euch wissen: Hexen sind unberechenbar. Sie wird euch töten, sobald ihr diesem Wesen den Rücken zugekehrt habt. Also nehmt Vernunft an und lasst uns diese Frau in Gewahrsam nehmen." Sianés Hände begannen zu zittern. Die Männer sprachen über sie, als sei sie ein Tier. Und als der Mann das Wort ‚Frau' aussprach, schien es, als würde er einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge spüren.

„Ich bin in diesen Landen nicht fremd. Sehr genau weiß ich über euch bescheid. Niemals werde ich zur Seite gehen und zusehen, wie ihr Siané eine Kette umlegt." Es war, als hätte er eine Morddrohung ausgesprochen, denn einer der Männer ließ einen Pfeil von der Sehne surren. Er bohrte sich direkt durch Mats rechten Oberschenkel. Schmerzvoll ging er in die Knie und ließ den Männern den Weg zu ihrem Opfer offen.

Sie schrie nicht, als sie von zwei großgewachsenen Männern gepackt und fest in ihren Griffen gehalten wurde. Doch als der freundlich aussehende Mann mit einem schwarzen Metallkragen in den Händen auf sie zutrat, war ihr nur noch zum Heulen zumute. Umso näher das Metallband kam, desto größer wurde ein Stechen, das sich in ihren Kopf bohrte. Es war, als würde ihr Kopf zerspringen. Ihre Schläfen pochten voller Schmerz. Sie hörte nur noch am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmungskraft das Klicken des Schlosses. Das Halsband befand sich nun dicht an ihrer Haut. Jedoch, und das war viel schlimmer als das kalte Metall an ihrem Hals, spürte sie auch, wie sich etwas von ihrem Geiste bemächtigen wollte.

Unter Tränen stolperte sie hinter den Männern her. Sie konnte kaum erkennen, wohin sie gingen. Doch bald sah sie die ersten Fackeln, die von Männern gehalten wurden, die das Lager zu bewachen schienen. Es war, als befände sie sich erneut in einem schlimmen Traum. Sie wurde in eine Art Käfig gesperrt, der zu ihrem Entsetzen aus demselben Metall bestand, wie ihr Halsband selbst. Der Schmerz vergrößerte sich drastisch. Siané schloss gequält die Augen. Das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn war kaum zu ertragen, doch bevor sie von einer süßen Ohnmacht umfangen wurde, sah sie noch, wie Mat zu ihr in den Käfig geworfen wurde. Den Pfeil noch immer tief im Fleisch seines Beines..

----------*°*----------

„Was soll das heißen, _‚sie wurden entführt'_???" Maeglins Stimme war zu einem hysterischen Schreien geworden, als die drei Elben von Mat und Siané erzählten.

„Das sie entführt wurden eben. Was ist daran so schlecht zu verstehen?" Haldir war inzwischen auch schon lauter geworden. Dieses blonde Mädchen schien den ernst der Lage nicht zu begreifen. Oder sie begriff ihn und reagierte einfach übertrieben? Menschen waren ihm schon ein Rätsel. Anstatt rational an die Sache heranzutreten, machten sie es durch ihre Gefühlsausbrüche noch viel schlimmer.

Doch Legolas war derjenige, der Haldir am meisten überraschte. Das dieses Menschenmädchen so gefühlsduselig reagierte, hatte er geahnt. Doch sein langjähriger Elbenfreund war genauso schnell ausgesprungen und wollte schnurstracks zu dem Lager der Menschen marschieren. Erneut fragte er sich, wie das rothaarige Mädchen ihm derart den Verstand vernebeln konnte. Aber das war eine Frage, die er wohl zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beantworten musste. Zunächst war es wichtiger, das Menschenmädchen zu beruhigen, dass wie verrückt auf seinen Brustkorb eintrommelte.

„Wir werden sie dort herausholen. Nun.. Bitte.. So beruhige dich doch!" Seine Stimme wurde bei den letzten Worten wieder lauter und endlich, als Elrohir sie von Haldir wegzog und einen Arm um sie legte, wandelte sich das laute Wehklagen in leises Schluchzen um.

„Wir werden sie retten? Das klingt, als hätte der Hauptmann aus Lorien einen Plan!?" Gimlis Stimme klang ein wenig belustigt, doch durch den Ernst der Situation schien er seine humorvolle Seite nicht weiter ausbauen zu wollen.

„In der Tat. Wir drei.." Er deutete auf Elladan, Elrohir und sich, „haben gemerkt, dass sie nun mal ganz normale Menschen sind. Sie hören schlecht. Nur der junge Mann schien uns bemerkt zu haben, als wir uns näher an sie herangeschlichen haben. Wir konnten den beiden nicht helfen, da es zu viele Männer waren. Aber sie hätten solange nicht unsere Schritte vernommen, bis wir ihnen auf die Schulter getippt hätten. Wir können leicht in ihr Lager gelangen. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie sehr die beiden bewacht werden."

Als Haldir geendet hatte, blickte er seinen verdutzten Gefährten entgegen. Sie hatten fast alle die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen oder schüttelten verwundert den Kopf.

„Haldir, bei aller Freundschaft.. Aber ich habe noch nie zuvor einen solch riskanten Plan vernommen. Und das er auch noch von dir stammt.. Mir fehlen die Worte. Wir können doch nicht einfach in ihr Lager spazieren.." Aragorns Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Scheinbar ließ er sich das Vorhaben wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen.

„Wir haben aber keine Zeit. Wir können nicht warten, bis mehr von ihnen angekommen sind. Vielleicht ist es in ein paar Tagen auch schon zu spät. Wer weiß, was sie mit Siané tun. Immerhin sagte Elladan, dass sie in Ketten gelegt wurde. Wenn ihr heute Nacht nicht mit mir geht, werde ich es alleine tun." Legolas blickte verwundert neben sich, als er einen vertrauten Klang vernahm.

„Muahaha.." Gimlis raues Lachen ertönte schräg neben ihm und schallte zu ihm herauf. Innerlich suchte Legolas einen passenden elbischen Fluch, der das unpassende Verhalten des absurden Zwerges gehörig beschrieb. Doch fiel ihm einfach nichts ein.

„Legolas, mein Guter.. Viele Tage habe ich mit dir verbringen müssen. Schon immer warst du besonnen und vernünftig. Doch sobald es um dein Mädchen geht, stürmst du voran. Was soll ich Zwerg dazu sagen? .. Richtig so! Ich werde dich unterstützen. Wenn man auf sein Herz gehört hat, ist es die richtige Entscheidung. Und ich möchte verflucht sein, wenn du nun tatsächlich eben deinen Verstand gebraucht hast." Wieder lachte der Zwerg los. Der blonde Elb aus dem Düsterwald verspürte zwar den Drang, Gimli gegen die kurzen Beine zu treten, doch war er auch glücklich, dass er jemanden auf seiner Seite hatte.

„Nun.. So scheint es beschlossen zu sein. Wir brechen unser Lager ab. Versteckt die Pferde." Kaum hatte Aragorn diese Worte ausgesprochen, hörten sie auch schon die ersten grummelnden Kommentare der Hobbits, die ihr Abendessen noch nicht beendet hatten.

„Legolas.. Du gehst mit Elladan. Versucht herauszufinden, wie viele Wachen sie haben. Der Rest von euch hilft mir. Wir müssen unbemerkt unser Gepäck zum Höhleneingang bringen. Wenn wir entdeckt werden sollten, müssen wir vielleicht schnell dort hindurch fliehen." Kurz nach Aragorns Ansage, schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Legolas' Züge. Scheinbar war auf den König immer noch als Stratege verlass. Genauso wie im Ringkrieg.

Es war einige Zeit später, die Sonne senkte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen, als Legolas und Elladan auf leisen Sohlen um das Menschenlager herumschlichen. Es war nicht allzu groß. Nur ein paar Zelte waren aufgebaut. Auch Gebilde, die sie später als Käfige identifizierten, säumten das Gelände ihres Lagers. Zu ihrem Entsetzen mussten sie feststellen, dass in mehreren von diesen Käfigen Frauen eingesperrt waren.

„Was meinst du, was sie mit diesen Mädchen vorhaben?" Elladan hatte recht. Die meisten konnte man noch nicht als Frau bezeichnen. Sie schienen so jung und zerbrechlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber sollten sie nur einmal eine Hand an Siané gelegt.." Er wurde von dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in seinem Redeschwall unterbrochen, als dieser ihm eine Hand auf die Lippen legte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir werden sie dort befreien. Aber den anderen werden wir nicht helfen können. Und das tut mir entsetzlich leid." Legolas nickte nur zustimmend und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Mädchen in den Käfigen. Danach verschwand er mit Elladan in den Schatten der Nacht, die sich langsam über das Land legten. Sie würden bald aufbrechen, um Siané und Mat herauszuholen. Sobald er den ersten Stern am schwarzen Nachthimmel ausmachen konnte, würde er sie zu sich zurückholen.

----------*°*----------

Siané öffnete langsam wieder ihre Augen. Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, doch die zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor sich erkannte sie noch geradewegs.

Mat hatte scheinbar den Pfeil selbst aus seinem Oberschenkel gezogen und lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf der Seite. Seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft die tiefe Wunde. Das Blut rann förmlich zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

Wie lange er schon dort lag, wusste sie nicht. Allerdings war es inzwischen Nacht geworden. Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick, doch sobald sie ihren Kopf ein wenig bewegte, breitete sich der pochende Schmerz in ihren Schläfen wieder aus. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwie dieses Halsband entfernen?

Ihre Glieder waren schwach. Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte sie das Metall an ihrem Hals und zog sie sofort wieder zurück. Ein Stechen durchfuhr sofort ihren gesamten Körper, als sie sich mit dem Gedanken der Befreiung an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machte.

„Lass es.. Du bekommst es nicht auf." Erst jetzt bemerkte Siané, dass Mats Augen geöffnet waren.

„Mat!!" Vorsichtig krabbelte sie zu ihm herüber und half ihm in eine aufrechte Position. „Was ist.. Wie geht es deinem Bein?" Behutsam zog sie seine Hand von seiner Wunde und kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen, als sie die tiefe Wunde erblickte.

„Mein Bein.. Es ist.. Nun, sagen wir, es ist schmerzhaft." Mat legte erneut seine Hand auf die Wunde und versucht den Blutfluss mit dem Druck zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Warte.. Ich kann doch.. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.." Siané wollte gerade ihre Hände zu seinem Bein führen, als Mat sie kopfschüttelnd daran hinderte.

„Siané.. Versuch es gar nicht erst. Du trägst eine Hexenkette. Sie hindert dich daran, die Macht zu erreichen. Und sollte sie dich nicht hindern können, wird sie dir zumindest unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten. Wir haben diese Dinger untersucht. Sie sind das schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen kann, wenn man mit der Macht verbunden ist." 

Sie atmete tief durch. Deshalb hatte sie also diese Schmerzen. Deshalb fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie von etwas abgeschnitten. Es erklärte einiges. Doch wie bekam sie diese Hexenkette wieder von ihrem Hals?

„Was ist los?" Sie blickte Mat fragend und erschrocken an, als mehrere Männer des brennenden Lichts wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durchs Lager rannten.

----------*°*----------

„So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt." Haldir stand neben Elrohir. Sie lehnten gegen eine Zeltwand und versuchten nicht gesehen zu werden. Legolas und Elladan standen ganz in ihrer Nähe und schauten genauso erschrocken, wie sie selbst.

Es hatte doch alles wunderbar geklappt. Die Menschen hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie die vier Elben an den Wachen vorbeigeschlichen waren. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe der Käfige, als auf einmal lautes Geschrei von den Wachen vernommen werden konnte. Sie hatten die Elben noch nicht gesehen. Aber scheinbar hatten sie etwas anderes gesichtet, dass sie so sehr in Aufruhr versetzte.

Legolas ging in Gedanken die Situation durch. Konnte es sein, dass Aragorn und die anderen auf dem Weg zum Höhleneingang gesichtet worden waren? Und wenn sie es nicht waren, wer würde noch in Frage kommen?

Schreie durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht. Die Männer waren sichtlich abgelenkt. Eigentlich ein guter Zeitpunkt, um sich unbemerkt zu den Gefangenen zu schleichen. Scheinbar dachten die drei anderen genauso und setzten sich lautlos in Bewegung.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die vier Elben unbemerkt an den Wachen der Käfige vorbeigekommen waren. Aber nun konnten sie die Mädchen in ihren Gefängnissen von Nahem betrachten. Sie trugen alle Ketten um ihren Hals, außerdem schienen sie zu schlafen. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch zu schwach, um die Augen geöffnet zu halten!?

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Legolas sah zu Elrohir hinüber, der leise mit ihnen sprach. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Szenen, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielten. Vor allem sahen sie nun den Grund, warum die Wachen erschrocken durch ihr Lager rannten: Wölfe.

Legolas wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Ein Rudel Wölfe schien das Lager der Menschen aufzumischen. Die Tiere jagten die Männer von einem Winkel in den anderen. Es war nicht so, dass sie angriffen. Es sah eher so aus, als würden sie versuchen die Männer abzulenken um den Elben einen Rettungsversuch zu ermöglichen.

„Wo sind die beiden denn nun?" Haldir zischte diesen Satz in Legolas Ohr, bis dieser ihm mit einer Handbewegung abwürgte.

„Wir stehen direkt davor."

----------*°*----------

Sianés Herz schlug schneller, als sie die vertraute Stimme an den Gitterstäben vernahm. Vor ihrem Käfig standen vier Gestalten, die sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen machten. Auch Mat hatte von der Szene fortgeblickt, die das Rudel Wölfe abgab und musterte ihre Retter.

„Legolas?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie zu der Tür des Käfigs krabbelte. Ihr Vorsatz, den sie zuvor gemacht hatte, der besagte sie würde es allein schaffen, war wie fortgeblasen. Legolas reichte ihr seine Hand hinein und umklammerte ihre. Sie spürte, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Es war, als wäre sie nun wieder ganz. Nun, wo sie bei ihm war und ihre Seele seine Anwesenheit spürte.

Mit einem lauten Knacken hatte Haldir das Schloss geöffnet und zog die Tür auf. Sie halfen Mat aus dem Käfig und zogen Siané danach hinaus. Elladan und Elrohir mussten Mat fast tragen, so sehr hatte sich die Wunde auf seine Bewegungsfreiheit ausgeübt.

In dem Moment, in dem Siané den Käfig verlassen hatte, vergaß sie auch den Schmerz, den die Hexenketten in ihrem Kopf verursachten. Sie ließ sich nur noch von Legolas in die Arme ziehen und genoss die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging.

Er spürte, wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd benetzten und zog sie nur noch näher zu sich. Sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen zu spüren, ließ ihn vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Zärtlich strich er ihr durchs Haar und forderte sie auf, ihn anzusehen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und ihre wässrigen Augen, ließen sein Herz schmerzen. Liebevoll drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und vertiefte den Kuss ein wenig.

„Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wir befinden uns hier nicht in eurem Schlafgemach." Legolas löste sich nur widerwillig von ihren Lippen und sah Haldir sauer an, der die beiden zur Flucht antreiben wollte.

„Sie fliehen!!!!!" Der Schrei von einigen Wachen ließ die Elben und Menschen aufschrecken. Elladan und Elrohir rannten sofort los und zogen Mat erbarmungslos mit sich. Haldir und Legolas verweilten noch einen Sekundenbruchteil auf ihrem Platz und setzten sich dann auch in Bewegung.

Siané blickte nicht zurück. Sie spürte nur die Wärme, die von Legolas Hand ausging. Sie würde ihm überall hin folgen. Sie vertraute ihm einfach. Und nun würde er sie hier herausbringen.

Legolas wusste, dass sie sich nicht weit von dem Höhleneingang befanden. Es widerstrebte ihm eigentlich, sich erneut in ein solches System zu begeben. Andererseits.. Schlimmer als in Moria konnte es kaum kommen und dort waren sie auch gemeinsam wieder herausgekommen.

Er sah, wie einige Menschen ihnen folgten. Zu seiner Verwunderung trugen sie keine Waffen bei sich. Doch er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, mit welchen Mitteln sie kämpfen konnten. Er selbst konnte den Höhleneingang schon erkennen.. Er sah, wie Aragorn und die anderen warteten. Und er wusste, dass er den Eingang erreichen musste, bevor die Männer sie eingeholt hatten.

Sianés Herz schlug schnell. Ihr Kopf pochte wieder und auf ihrer Haut breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal ein solches Gefühl verspürt? War das nicht, als Bruchtal angegriffen worden war? Als jemand fremdes die Macht verwendete?

Ein Lichtblitz durchzuckte den Himmel in dem Moment, als sie den Gedanken beendet hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück und sah, wie die Männer teilweise ihre Hände gen Himmel erhoben hatten. Einen Moment später schon fanden sie sich in einem Feld von Feuer wieder. Blitze schlugen immer wieder auf die Erde herab.

Es war der Moment, als sie den Höhleneingang erreichten, das ein Blitzschlag die Außenwand traf und alles zum Einsturz brachte. Legolas fand sich einer Erinnerung gegenüber, die er immer zu gern verdrängt hatte. Moria war entsetzlich für ihn gewesen. Und die Tatsache, dass sie nun wieder in Höhlen eingesperrt waren, machte es nicht besser.

Doch nun gab es wichtigeres, als sich über seine Ängste Gedanken zu machen. Er hörte, wie Mat gequält auf dem Boden lag, sah wie Maeglin besorgt neben ihm kniete und wie die drei anderen Elben genauso verstört den verschütteten Ausgang betrachteten, wie er es einen Moment vorher getan hatte.

Zu allem Überfluss sah er nun, wie Sianés Knie einknickten und sie auf den Boden sank. Den Kopf mit ihren Händen umklammert...

----------*°*----------

„Mat?" Er sah zu dem blonden Mädchen auf, das neben ihm kniete. Doch richtig freuen konnte er sich nicht. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei ihrem bloßen Anblick. Und doch überschattete die Angst sie könne verletzt werden, die Freude des Wiedersehens.

„Maeglin.. Du bist tatsächlich auch hier." Er lächelte und versuchte seine Sorge zu verdrängen. Doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er ihre Wange berühren wollte sah er, wie Siané auf die Knie sank.

Er sah, wie die Gefährten zu ihr liefen, wie Legolas besorgt neben ihr hockte und wie die Hobbits immer blasser um die Nase wurden. Schwerfällig stützte er sich auf seine Hände. Er ignorierte Maeglins Proteste und humpelte zu Siané hinüber, der inzwischen die Tränen von den Wangen liefen. Diese Hexenketten waren aber auch zu grausam.

Langsam setzte er sich neben sie, schob Elladan und Legolas zur Seite und zwang Siané ihn anzusehen. „Heb dein Kinn ein wenig an." Sie tat, wie er es ihr sagte, doch er bemerkte auch, wie viel Schmerzen ihr jede Bewegung bereitete.

Er erkannte das kleine Schloss, welches die Hexenkette fest zusammenhielt. Er wusste, wie er es aufknacken konnte. Und er wusste auch, dass sie noch größere Schmerzen erleiden würde, wenn er etwas falsches täte. Entschlossen zog er einen schmalen Dolch aus seiner Tasche und spürte, wie Legolas sich neben ihm verkrampfte. Eine falsche Bewegung und der blonde Elb würde ihm wohl den Hals umdrehen.

Vorsichtig berührte er mit der Spitze des Dolches eine schwache Stelle des Schlosses und drehte ihn. Siané schrie erschrocken auf, als sich ein erneuter Schmerz in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Trotzdem zog Mat den Dolch nicht zurück. Und zu seiner Verwunderung hinderten ihn die anderen auch nicht daran, weiterhin an der Hexenkette zu arbeiten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, Sianés Wehklagen hatte sich nur verstärkt, als das Metall ein Knacken von sich gab und zu Boden fiel. Siané schien eine ganze Last vom Herzen zu fallen, denn sie warf nur glücklich die Arme um Mats Hals – ganz zum Leidwesen von Legolas und Maeglin, die das ganze mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachteten.

Der Schmerz hatte in dem Augenblick geendet, in dem das Halsband auf den kalten Steinboden aufschlug. Sianés Blick klärte sich sofort und alles was sie noch tun musste war, ihre Tränen aus den Augen zu blinzeln. Sie fühlte sich schlaff und ausgelaugt. Aber ihr Kopf war wieder frei. Und dafür war sie Mat so dankbar, das sie erst merkte, dass sie ihn umarmte, als Legolas lautstark mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden auf und ab tippte. Soviel also zu den lautlosen Bewegungen der Elben.. Sie konnten scheinbar auch anders.

„Danke.." Es war nicht viel, was sie zu sagen wusste. Aber scheinbar genügte Mat es, denn er lächelte sie kurz an.

„Ruh dich aus. Die Kette hat lange genug an deiner Haut verweilt." Sie nickte nur schwach. Recht hatte er. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Woche ohne Schlaf gearbeitet. Ihr war, als würden ihre Augen jeden Moment zufallen und ein heilender Schlaf sie empfangen. Doch sie versuchte das schläfrige Gefühl abzuschütteln und aufzustehen.

„Was ist mit dir? Es geht dir doch weitaus schlechter.." Legolas umfasste ihre Schultern, als sie endlich aufrecht, aber auf wackeligen Beinen, stand.

„Junge Dame.. Er befindet sich in Gesellschaft von vier Elben, einem mächtigen Zauberer und einem Waldläufer. Ich denke, wir können uns um seine Verletzung kümmern. Nicht umsonst habe ich unserem Vater des öfteren bei seinen Heilungen geholfen." Elrohir schien sichtlich gekränkt.

„Ja.. Ich.. Entschuldigt.." Sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. Natürlich konnten sich die anderen um Mat kümmern. Aber sie hatte nur daran gedacht, sich für seine Hilfe zu revanchieren.

„Komm.. Wir verweilen hier ein wenig. Du solltest versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen." Legolas zog sie weiter ins Höhleninnere und lehnte sich gegen eine kühle Steinwand. Geschwind hatte er ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt. Sie hatte aber auch ein erbärmliches Bild abgegeben. Ihr elbisches Kleid war bis über ihre Knie abgerissen. Ihre Beine waren verschrammt und blutig. Außerdem gab es kaum einen Teil ihres Kleides, dass keine Flecken von Schlamm oder Gras aufwies. Dazu kam noch ihr blasses Gesicht, dass sonst immer so voller Leben sprühte. Doch nun.. Sie sah aus, wie der Schatten ihres Selbst.

Beschützend zog er sie in seine Arme. Siané legte sofort ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ab und genoss für einen Moment die Berührungen seiner Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken auf und ab fuhr. Allerdings war sie kurze Zeit später auch schon in den Schlaf gesunken. Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er die schlafende Gestalt in seinen Armen. Er hatte sie wirklich vermisst. Dabei war er nur wenige Tage von ihr getrennt gewesen...

----------*°*----------

Als Siané die Augen wieder öffnete, brauchte sie einige Zeit, um sich zu orientieren. Ihr Kopf lag auf hartem Stein, ihr Körper war von einem Elbenmantel bedeckt und um sie herum flackerten rötliche Lichter. Als sie sich langsam aufrichtete, sah sie mehrere ihrer Gefährten miteinander sprechen.

Sie erinnerte sich schnell an die Flucht in die Höhle. Auch die Erinnerung an die Hexenkette wog schwer in ihrem Gedächtnis. Müde rieb sie den letzten Schlaf aus ihren Augen und setzte sich auf. Ganz in ihrer Nähe lehnte Maeglin an der Steinmauer, ihre Augen ins nirgendwo gerichtet.

„Du weißt den Weg?" Sie blickte wieder zu den Gefährten, die Fackeln in den Händen trugen und um Mat herum standen. Wo sie die Fackeln hergezaubert hatten, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie war sich relativ sicher, dass Mat dafür verantwortlich war.

„Natürlich.. Ich habe dieses Höhlensystem in den letzten Jahren sehr oft genutzt. Doch durch die Erschütterung, die den Eingang zum Einstürzen gebracht hat, ist der kurze Weg nach oben auch versperrt. Ich habe vorhin nachgesehen. Der Durchgang ist durch große Steinhaufen versperrt. Wir werden einen Umweg machen müssen." Siané wunderte sich, dass Mat schon wieder laufen konnte. Besonders, da sein Bein noch fest bandagiert war. Andererseits zweifelte sie auch nicht an den Heilkräften der Elben.

„Dann brechen wir am besten auf. Wer weiß, ob diese Männer dort draußen nicht doch einen Weg zu uns hinein finden." Mat nickte Haldir zustimmend zu und trat von den anderen fort. Siané sah schnell, dass er zu Maeglin wollte. Als er an ihr vorbeiging flüsterte er ihr noch ein _‚Schön, dass es dir besser geht' _zu und kniete sich dann vor Maeglin hin. Diese starrte immer noch vor sich hin und erschrak regelrecht, als Mat mit der Hand vor ihren Augen herumwedelte.

Siané lächelte, als sie das angehende Paar beobachtete. Maeglins Augen strahlten, als sie ihn ansah. Ob sie selbst in Legolas' Gegenwart auch so ein Bild bot? Möglich war es durchaus. Immerhin klopfte ihr das Herz jedes Mal bis zum Hals, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. _‚Du benimmst dich auch wirklich wie eine dumme Gans.. Er liebt dich! Warum verhältst du dich so eigenartig in Legolas' Gegenwart?'_ Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf meldete sich also tatsächlich wieder zu Wort. Sie wusste ja, dass sie immer noch zu krampfhaft ihm gegenüber war. Trotzdem hatte sie sich inzwischen gebessert.. _‚Sicher?'_ Ja, sie war sich sicher.

„Melamin?" Sie blickte nach oben, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.

„Was denn?" Er zog sie an den Händen in eine stehende Position, als sie darauf wartete, dass er weiter sprach.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass wir aufbrechen. Mat sagte, wir können in zwei oder drei Tagen oben in Tirell sein." Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Seine Stimme klang wie immer und doch hatte sie etwas an sich, was sie als ängstlich deuten würde, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste.

„Das klingt, als könnten es auch ein paar mehr Tage werden."

„Du hast recht. Mat sagte, er sei diesen Weg schon lange nicht mehr gegangen. Der normale ist genauso verschüttet, wie der Eingang. Dieser Umweg kann an einigen Stellen auch versperrt sein. Wir können nur abwarten und hoffen, dass wir bald wieder im Freien sind." Legolas schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Siané selbst fand es in dieser Höhle nur halb so schlimm, wie draußen. Immerhin regnete es hier nicht und die Männer des brennenden Lichtes befanden sich auch nicht bei ihnen. Was war es also, dass Legolas' Gemüt belastete?

„Nun kommt.. Umso schneller wir losgehen, desto eher sind wie aus diesen gottverlassenen Höhlen heraus." Sie zog sie Augenbrauen überrascht hoch, als sie von Haldir diesen Satz hörte. Er benahm sich auch nicht wie der stolze Elb, von dem sie gehört hatte. Ein weiterer Blick auf Elladan und Elrohir zeigte ihr, dass sie zusammengekauert nebeneinander standen. Was war nur mit diesen Elben los?

----------*°*----------

Wie viel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen? Eine Stunde? Oder schon ein ganzer Tag? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Die Dunkelheit hatte Siané all ihr Zeitgefühl geraubt. Sie gingen schon lange diverse Gänge hinauf und wieder hinab, bogen mal hier rechts ab und wanderten erneut in die Tiefe. Sie wunderte sich nicht das erste Mal, wie sie irgendwann OBEN in Tirell ankommen würden, wenn sie ständig bergab liefen.

Maeglin ging seit geraumer Zeit neben ihr. Auch ihr war aufgefallen, dass die vier Elben mit hängenden Schultern hinter ihnen herschlichen und hatte einige Zeit mit Siané darüber diskutiert. Sie waren aber eigentlich nur zu einem Ergebnis gekommen: Diese Wesen, die eigentlich nur in Wäldern lebten, konnten mit beengenden, dunklen Höhlen nicht umgehen. Siané schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht war Legolas doch nicht so perfekt, wie sie gedacht hatte.

„Wir sollten hier rasten." Mat stoppte, als er Aragorns Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Sie befanden sich auf ebener Fläche, aber in einiger Entfernung führte eine Art Treppe nach oben. Außerdem hörte Siané ganz in der Nähe etwas, dass wie das Plätschern von Wasser klang.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit.. Mein Magen hängt mir schon in den Kniekehlen." Merry setzte sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden und kramte sein Gepäck hervor.

„Ich möchte einmal einen Tag erleben, an dem du keinen Hunger verspürst." Siané lächelte den kleinen Hobbit an, der sich gerade ein Stück Lembas in den Mund stopfte.

„Dasch wrscht d ni elbn." Frodo und Sam sahen Pippin entgeistert an, als dieser mal wieder mit vollem Mund redete. „Ich sagte: _‚Das wirst du nie erleben'_ .. Ehrlich, langsam solltet ihr mich verstehen können." Siané kicherte leise, als Sam mit einer Moralpredigt über Tischmanieren ansetzte.

„Na ihr.." Siané hatte sich schnell abgewandt, um nicht laut loszulachen, als Pippin unbekümmert weiter sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelte und setzte sich nun neben Gimli und Alés auf einen Felsen.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?" Sie nickte ihrem Bruder fröhlich zu.

„Mir geht es sehr gut. Doch die Vier dort drüben scheinen von einer eigenartigen Krankheit befallen zu sein." Sie deutete auf Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir und Legolas, die mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden saßen und immer wieder tief Luft holten.

„Och.. Die sind nicht krank. Sie haben nur das normale E.A.S in Höhlen." Siané blickte Gimli mit offenem Mund an.

„E.A.S????" Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass Alés und sie diese Frage gleichzeitig ausgesprochen hatten

„Elben-angst-syndrom.." Gimli brach in lautes Gelächter aus, dass an den Wänden der Höhle wiederhallte und die Elben förmlich aufforderte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Siané begann erneut zu kichern. „Soso.. Und wie wirkt sich das aus?" Sie blickte Gimli erwartungsvoll an.

„Oi, das ist einfach. Darf ich dir vorstellen: Legolas _–ich bekomme Panik in engen, dunklen Räumen –_Grünblatt." Wieder lachte er und Siané konnte sich es nicht verkneifen, darin einzustimmen. Erst, als Legolas von seinem Platz fortging und einen Augenblick später nicht mehr zu sehen war, blieb ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken. _‚Das hast du nun davon.. Los.. Hinterher..'_ Schneller, als sie es sich selbst zugetraut hatte, war sie aufgestanden und hinter ihm her gerannt.

Währendessen nutzte Gimli die Zeit, sich über die verbliebenen Elben zu amüsieren. „Haldir.. ein so stolzer Elb aus Lorien.. Du solltest dich schämen. Und auch ihr beide! Ihr seid Söhne Elronds. Elrond, der Isildur in den Schicksalsberg führte. Und nun benehmt ihr euch wie die letzten Memmen."

„Wir sind keine Memmen!!" Die drei riefen es ihm zeitgleich entgegen, was Gimli nur erneut in schadenfrohes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

„Ich werde euch daran erinnern, wenn es erneut bergab geht und ihr unisono aufheult."

„Gimli, sei doch nicht so streng mit ihnen." Aragorn versuchte ihn zu tadeln. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht, dass Schmunzeln von seinen Lippen zu verbannen.

„Ich bin ein Zwerg. Ich mag Wälder auch nicht. Und habe ich mich im Fangorn Wald so aufgeführt, wie diese Elben hier?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob sein Kinn stolz in die Höhe.

„Also, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du deine Axt sehr fest umklammert. Immer bereit den _‚gefährlichen Bäumen'_ damit eins überzubraten." Gimli holte empört Luft, doch wusste er nicht wirklich etwas darauf zu erwidern. Vielleicht sollte er die Elben tatsächlich ein wenig in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest so lange, bis sich eine neue, günstige Möglichkeit zum Piesacken zeigte.

----------*°*----------

Als Siané immer näher an das Wassergeräusch herantrat, kam auch Legolas in ihr Sichtfeld. Von den Wänden lief in kleinen Bächen kristallklares Wasser hinunter und sammelte sich in einem schmalen Becken. Der blonde Elb kniete davor und benetzte sein Gesicht mit der feuchten Materie.

„Legolas?" Sie ging hinter ihm in die Knie und legte behutsam ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Zitternd legte sich ihre Stirn auf seinem Nacken ab und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits.

„Warum bist du in Bruchtal ohne mich gegangen?" Sanft aber bestimmt schob er ihre Arme von sich und stand auf. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage. Und auch nicht damit, dass er sie wegstoßen könnte.

Sie sah ihm nach. Er setzte sich ein paar Schritte entfernt auf einen niedrigen Felsen und betrachtete sie.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten gezogen wirst. Weißt du.. Mein Leben ist so chaotisch geworden. Manchmal.. Nein.. In der ganzen letzten Zeit schon.. Ich habe so verrückte Gedanken. Kann es sein, dass dies hier gar nicht existiert? Wie kann mir so etwas passieren? Und dann.. Dann bist du da. Du bist so perfekt. Wieso bist du hier? Bei mir? Und wieso musst du meinetwegen so eine Reise über dich ergehen lassen? Dich betrifft doch nichts davon. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." Sie hockte nun vor ihm und sah ihm in seine blauen Augen.

Sie kniff verletzt sie Augen zusammen, als er aufstand und von ihr fort ging. Das letzte, was sie von ihm hörte war ein leises _‚Ich bin nicht perfekt'_. Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg nach draußen, als er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Zitternd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich und lehnte sich gegen den Fels, auf dem er einen Moment zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

_‚Siehst du.. Das hast du nun davon. Gab es nicht einmal eine Zeit, in der du wegen eines Mannes geweint hast? Damals in Teslon? Hattest du dir nicht geschworen, dass es nie wieder geschehen würde? Und nun? Nun tust du es wieder.. Soll es wieder so ausgehen, wie mit dem Mann in Teslon?'_ Siané versuchte die alte Erinnerung zu unterdrücken. Doch sie wusste, dass sie erneut verletzbar geworden war. So schnell war es gegangen.. Sie hatte kaum gemerkt, dass sie sich Legolas schon so sehr geöffnet hatte. Und nun konnte er ihr mit kleinen Gesten wehtun. Es war nicht korrekt so. Sie wollte damals nicht, dass ihr Herz irgendwann erneut erobert werden könnte. Doch nun? Sie hatte es bereitwillig verschenkt..

Ihre Tränen versiegten nicht. Sie fragte sich, was ihn so gekränkt haben könnte. Doch dann spürte sie, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihre Taille legten und fest an einen Körper zogen. „Nicht weinen.. Nicht, Melamin.." Sie lächelte unter ihren Tränen, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals spürte.

„Legolas.. Was.. Was ist nur los mit dir?" Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten nicht mehr so lebendig, wie sie es noch in Bruchtal getan hatten.

„Ich war nur.. Erschrocken über deine Worte.. Wie kannst du sagen, dass es mich nicht betrifft? Du bist ein Teil von mir! Jedes deiner Probleme betrifft mich. Ich würde mir nur Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es dir gut geht. Außerdem.." Er senkte beschämt den Kopf und blickte auf den kalten, feuchten Boden.

„Außerdem was?" Sie umfasste seine Wangen mit den Händen und zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Außerdem treibt mich diese Höhle in den Wahnsinn. Ich reagiere.. so anders. Meine Gefühle spielen verrückt. Mein Herz verlangt nach einem Ausgang. Ich ertrage diese Beengtheit nicht." Sie lächelte, als sie seine Worte vernahm.

„Also hatte Gimli gar nicht so unrecht. Ihr fühlt euch hier nicht wohl?" Er nickte auf ihre Frage hin nur. „Nun.. Jeder hat seine Schwäche. Sieh es doch positiv." Sie lächelte ihn wieder aufmunternd an.

„Wie kann ich eine gute Seite an einer Schwäche erkennen? Außerdem ist es hier noch weitaus schlimmer, als in den Mienen von Moria. Sie waren wenigstens groß. Aber hier.. Man hat keinen Raum um sich zu bewegen, man stößt sich fast überall den Kopf und selbst die Fackeln spenden kaum Licht.." Seine Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten.

„Mir geht es hier gut. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen.. Weißt du was? Du hast ständig auf mich aufgepasst. Nun bin ich einmal dran." Legolas sah überrascht auf, als er das glockenhelle Lachen von ihr vernahm.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Siané lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und schloss die Augen. „Ich meine.. Wenn es nur um die Dunkelheit und Kälte hier drin geht.. Auch ich kann dich beschützen. Zumindest davor. Du bist hier nicht allein." Er lächelte, als sie diese Worte zu ihm sagte.

„Danke.." Sie öffnete leicht die Augen, als sich ihre Nasen berührten. Schnell hatte sie die wenigen Zentimeter zu seinen Lippen überbrückt. Es war ein flüchtiger Kuss, den sie schnell wieder beenden wollte, bevor sie sich erneut in diesen Zärtlichkeiten verlor. Doch Legolas zog sie schon in seine Arme, als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte. Er vertiefte den Kuss, öffnete ihre Lippen und schien ihr den letzten Verstand zu rauben, als er mit ihrer Zunge spielte und an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte.

Bestimmt schob sie ihn von sich. „Legolas.. Das können wir hier nicht tun.."

Beleidigt zog er einen Schmollmund. „Was? Wir kannst du mir das antun? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich von meinen düsteren Gedanken abhalten?"

Sie lächelte hinterhältig, als er ihr diesen Vorwurf machte. Wenn er es unbedingt so haben wollte.. Sie zog ihn erneut zu sich, schob ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und begann zärtlich mit dem Finger über seine Ohrmuschel zu streichen. Legolas genoss das kribbelnde Gefühl, welches ihre scheuen Bewegung auslösten. Doch als sie begann, die Spitze seines Ohres zu massieren und mit den Lippen seinen Hals hinunter zu wandern, schob er sie von sich.

Keuchend blickte er sie an. „Wir können so etwas hier nicht tun. Das war wirklich grausam!"

Sie lachte und streckte ihm vergnügt die Zunge entgegen. „DU wolltest von den düsteren Gedanken abgehalten werden."

Lächelnd stand Legolas auf und zog sie mit sich in den Stand. „Weißt du.. Wenn wir uns nun im Düsterwald befinden würden, hätte ich dich heimlich auf ein Talan entführt. Dort, wo nur die Sterne und Bäume uns gesehen hätten, wärst du in meinen Armen vor Sehnsucht vergangen. Und ich.. Ich würde dir zeigen, dass du in Bruchtal noch lange nicht das gespürt hast, was du hättest spüren können." Seine Stimme war die ganze Zeit ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, so dass sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Oberarme zog.

„Wer ist hier nun grausam, he?" Sie knuffte ihm spielerisch auf den Arm und hauchte ihm einen erneuten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Lass uns zu den anderen gehen, ja?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich von ihm abwenden wollte. „Nur noch einen kurzen Moment.." Er zog sie zu sich zurück, legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und liebkoste ihre Lippen von neuem. Solange, bis sie von trampelnden Zwergenschritten unterbrochen wurden.

„Aha.. Ich sehe, du hast jemanden, der sich vortrefflich um deine seelischen Wunden kümmert." Der Zwerg lachte sein raues Lachen, als die beiden erschrocken voneinander abließen.

„Gimli!!!" Die beiden riefen seinen Namen gleichzeitig und mit unverkennbarer Wut in der Stimme. Doch wo sich nun jeder entschuldigend weggedreht hätte, brach der Zwerg nur wieder in erneutes Gelächter aus.

_----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------_

Ui.. Ich hab es geschafft.. Man.. Normalerweise hab ich solche Teile wirklich schneller fertig.. Aber nun.. °grummel° Na ja.. So hab ich mich tatsächlich gestern und heute für euch hingesetzt und den neuen Teil fertig geschrieben. Immerhin komm ich nächstes Wochenende wegen der Connichi nicht zum Tippen. :o)

_Und wie oben schon erwähnt: Wär cool, wenn ich einen von euch dort treffen würde.^^ Bin nur am Samstag da. °g° Und trage eine ‚Tigraine' Schild. °lach°_

_So.. Aber nun erst mal danke für all eure Reviews und Kommentare. Auch für die Emails, die ihr mir alle geschrieben habt. Ich komme leider kaum dazu, sie zu beantworten. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich keine einzige Mail unbeantwortet lösche. Es kommt auf jeden Fall noch eine Reaktion von mir. ;)_

_So.. Und nun noch Mal zu allen Meinungen von euch im einzelnen. :D_

_@ Devil_Amon: Heiraten? °g° Ich fühle mich noch zu jung zum heiraten. :D Aber danke für das Angebot. __°lach°_

_@ Escalina: Na ja.. Du schreibst so was öfters. :D Aber hey.. Ich liebe es!! Kann mich an solchen Kommentaren nicht satt sehen.^^ °knuddel°_

_@ bluelady: Komisch.. Irgendwie kommen immer die Teile gut an, die ich nicht toll finde. Z.B. die Sache mit dem Dämonen. °ggg°_

_Miss Sixty: Siané und ihre Mom? Gute Frage.. Wenn mir nicht allzu viel dazwischen kommt, trifft sie die vielleicht im übernächsten Teil. Aber wahrscheinlich macht mir meine Fantasie da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. :D_

_@ ADD02: Na, dann hoffe ich, dass ich deine Fragen am Ende der Geschichte alle beantwortet hab. Momentan kann ich dir das ja nicht alles verraten. ;) Aber ich strenge mich an, dass ich alle aufgeworfenen Fragen auch aufkläre. ;)_

_@ Kazuji: Ich denke, Siané ist einfach nicht mehr so ein kleines naives Ding, wie in Teslon. Sie musste sich ja weiter entwickeln. Abgehoben wollte ich sie nicht darstellen, aber einen Trampel können sie ja auch nicht auf ihrer Reise gebrauchen. :D_

_@ hana-chan: Wer sagt denn, dass Mat und Maeglin kein Paar werden? Du solltest nix in meiner Geschichte ausschließen. Wer weiß, wen ich noch alles zusammenbringe. Oder wen ich noch umbringe. °böse lach° :D_

_Und dann noch ein Dankeschön an Sumomo und bluelight für ihre lieben Kommentare. __°knuddel°_

_@ Shelley: Aaaach.. Bruchtal wird schon wieder aufgebaut. Sind doch fleißig diese Elben. ;) Falls ich noch mal in meiner Geschichte bei ihnen vorbeischauen sollte, steht jeder Stein wieder auf seinem rechtmäßigem Platz. ;)_

_@ Black Pearl: Endlich bist du wieder da.. °knuddel° Hatte mich bei meinem Chaptern davor schon gefragt, wo deine Reviews sind. :D_

_Schön, dass du Mat inzwischen Magst. :o) Immerhin ist er einer meiner liebsten Charaktere aus der Geschichte. Da war ich am Anfang schon geknickt, dass viele ihn nicht leiden konnten.^^_

_Wieviele Chaps noch? Gute Frage.. Hab noch einiges vor.. Die Burg, in den Düsterwald ins Auenland.. und und und.. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie viele das noch werden können. :o)_

_Asahi-chan: Deine Lieblings Mary Sue ist die aus ‚Haltet den Dieb'? Hmpf.. Ich hätte meine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass es Asani aus ‚den Jäger erlegen' ist. Na ja.. So kann man sich täuschen. Stoffpferds Geschichte ist ja auch echt genial. ;)_

_Wie gut, dass ich Scooby Doo nie gesehen hab. Daher kann ich besten Gewissens sagen: Die Sache mit dem Dämon ist mir einfach so eingefallen. Mir war nach einer Aufheiterung der Geschichte.^^_

_Ich? Tjaaa.. Ich mache eine Ausbildung zur Groß und Außenhandelskauffrau. Und weißt was? Der eine Typ aus meiner Firma ist richtig schnuckelig. °g° Da geht man doch jeden Tag viel lieber zur Arbeit. Wie dumm, dass ich immer so schüchtern bin. °lach°_

_@ Heiwen: Wo meinst du denn, kommt meine Inspiration her? °gg° Mich würde es wundern, wenn du es tatsächlich ahnst. °lach°_

_@ Morgenstern: Ja.. Quietschanfälle kenne ich.. Hab ich zu genüge, wenn ich süße FFs lese. °g° schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. ;)_

_@ Cula: Nun ja.. Ich habe diese Geschichte ja auch nicht geschrieben, um irgendwelche Autoren ‚von ihrem Thron' zu stoßen. Ich schreib einfach nur, weil es mir spaß macht. Und wenn ich die Geschichte nicht veröffentlichen würde, hätte ich sie zumindest als Datei auf meinem PC._

_°grrr° Ich will Fluch der Karibik auch endlich sehen.. =( Aber das klappt wohl erst am Freitag. In der Woche bin ich von der Arbeit einfach zu kaputt. °schnüff°_

_Sooo.. Und nun nochmal ein gaaaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an feanen, SFMK, Nenime, Leahna und Calen. °knuddel euch alle° Hab mich ganz doll über eure Reviews gefreut.^^_

_Hinterlasst ihr mir wieder ein Review? Würde mein Autorenherz höher schlagen lassen. Ach ja. Und sollte tatsächlich jemand von euch auf die Connichi gehen: Wir können uns ja irgendwo treffen. °g° Lasst es mich wissen.^^_

_Bye bye, Eure Tig_


	29. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Herz zu erobern

_Rettung in letzter Sekunde_

_Disclaimer: Bitte in den letzten Kapiteln nachlesen._

_A/N: Leute.. Ich weiß ja.. Ich brauche ewig.. __Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! Ich hab wirklich wenig Zeit. Aber ich gebe 100% das Schreiben nicht auf. °knuddel euch alle°_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**_Herz zu erobern_**__

_Rettung in letzter Sekunde_

Angeblich hätten sie gestern das Ende der Höhlen erreichen müssen. Angeblich hätten sie schon unlängst oben angekommen sein müssen. Doch wo waren sie nun? Siané sah sich um und fand sich noch immer zwischen den dunklen, kalten Steinen des Höhlensystems wieder. Mat suchte seit geraumer Zeit den Ausgang.

Gerade standen sie wieder an einer Abzweigung. Nach rechts oder nach links? Diese Frage hatten sie in den letzten Stunden schon mehrmals gestellt und Siané war sich sicher, dass sie sich des öfteren falsch entschieden hatten. Maeglin hatte auch schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben, bald wieder hier heraus zu sein. Von den Elben gar nicht zu sprechen. Die schienen bereit, Mat einen Pfeil durch den Schädel zu schießen, wenn er sich nochmals falsch entscheiden würde. Auf der anderen Seite machte sich Siané darüber am wenigstens Gedanken. Ihre Angst hemmte sie ordentlich. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie vernünftig einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legen konnten.

Legolas lehnte irgendwo gegen eine Standwand. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er zauberte sich immer wieder das Bild seiner Heimat in seine Gedanken. Siané hatte ihn gefragt, warum er Angst hatte. Sie hatte, wie viele andere auch, gewusst, dass sich der Palast des Düsterwalds unterirdisch befand. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm hier nicht.

Kein Wunder. Auch, wenn der Palast in der Erde lag, so war er bei weitem nicht so düster und kalt. Er war nicht bedrückend, außerdem kannte er so viele Wege um wieder hinaus zu gelangen. Das wichtigste war jedoch, dass er sich nicht oft im Palast selbst aufhielt. Das Volk des Waldlandreiches lebte in den Bäumen. Sein Talan bot ihm mehr Freiheit, als der Palast es tat. Doch waren sie in diesem einfach besser geschützt.

Siané hatte das dann auch irgendwann verstanden. Sie verstand, dass der Palast zum Schutz des Volkes da war und die Elben sich die meiste Zeit in der freien Natur aufhielten. Und nun schien der Schatten in diesen Höhle sein Herz zu belasten. Außerdem spürte er die Anwesenheit von etwas.. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Aber Mats Aussage, diese Höhlen seien unbewohnt, konnte nicht richtig sein.

„Ob wir wohl noch in den nächsten Tagen hinausfinden?" Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah Siané an, die sich vor ihn hingestellt hatte.

„Natürlich, Melamin.. Wir müssen hier hinausfinden." Lächelnd strich sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen übers Gesicht.

„Ja.. Du hast recht. Die frische Luft würde dir gut tun. Und den anderen dreien auch." Legolas sah sich um, als er an Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir erinnert wurde. Die drei saßen auf der anderen Seite des Weges und schienen sich genauso nach dem Himmel zu sehnen, wie er. Doch anstatt, dass sie jemand aufheiterte, stand der vermaledeite Zwerg vor ihnen und lachte über die verschiedensten Witzchen, die ihm einfielen und die Elben dumm dastehen ließen.

„Reg dich nicht darüber auf. Es scheint ihnen sogar zu helfen." Verwundert blickte er das geliebte Mädchen vor sich an.

„Das verstehe ich nicht.."

Sie lachte, als er so verwirrt zu ihr blickte. „Ganz einfach.. Jedes mal, wenn Gimli sie als Feiglinge hinstellt, rappeln sie sich wieder auf. Siehst du es nicht? Sieh doch hin!" Er tat, wie sie es ihm sagte. Und tatsächlich. Gerade, als Gimli wieder etwas über Memmen faselte, stellte Elladan sich wieder aufrecht hin. Es war, als sei neuer Kampfgeist in ihm aufgeflammt. Er schmunzelte. Sobald sie aus den Höhlen heraus sind, würde Gimli unausstehlich werden. Immerhin würde er sich als _‚Retter der elbisches Ehre'_ sehen und ihnen immer wieder vorhalten, dass sie ohne ihn ihren Mut verloren hätten.

„Meinst du, Mat findet den Weg bald?" Siané zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn dann wieder an.

„Ansonsten wäre es hier doch auch ganz schön." Legolas schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Schön? Hier? Niemals!

„Nicht? Es kann aber sehr schön sein, wenn es ein wenig dunkel ist." Sie lächelte verschmitzt, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nein, nein, nein!! Damit braucht ihr gar nicht erst anzufangen!" Siané drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die plötzlich hinter ihr erschallte. Gimli sah zu den beiden auf und wedelte mit dem Finger durch die Luft.

„Was meinst du bitte, Herr Zwerg?" Legolas grummelte zu dem Kleinen hinunter und fing sich einen belehrenden Blick ein.

„Ihr beide haltet uns mit eurer Turtelei nur auf. Wir wollen weiter." Siané zögerte einen Moment, sah dann aber von Gimli hinüber zu Mat und Maeglin. Die beiden schienen sich wohl endlich geeinigt zu haben. Auch, wenn Maeglin keine Ahnung über den Weg hatte, war sie vor kurzer Zeit angefangen, mit Mat darüber zu streiten. Sie hatte scheinbar keinerlei Lust, noch länger in diesen Höhlen zu verweilen. Und endlich war ihre Auseinandersetzung soweit abgeklungen, dass sie den Weg nach Links einschlagen konnten.

Mühsam stieß Legolas sich von der Wand ab und folgte den anderen durch die Gänge. Es war dunkel und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es stickiger wurde, umso weiter sie in die Richtung gingen. Er ließ sich immer weiter zurückfallen und bildete schon bald das Schlusslicht der Gefährten. Er war ihnen momentan sowieso keine große Hilfe. Hier hinten konnte er wenigstens seinen Gedanken nachhängen. So dachte er zumindest..

„Wann schiebst du diese trüben Gedanken endlich beiseite?" Siané lief wieder neben ihm und strahlte ihn an. Wie sie so eine gute Laune haben konnte, war ihm schier ein Rätsel. Aber auch die anderen aus der Gruppe waren relativ fröhlich. Er sah Alés mit Gimli über die drei Elben lachen, die mit versteinerter Miene neben Aragorn liefen. Er sah Maeglin und Mat erneut zanken und doch konnte er sehen, dass sie tief in ihrem Herzen glücklich waren. Ja, selbst Gandalf lief munter plaudernd neben den Hobbits her.

„Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl hier.." Siané lächelte ihn an und knuffte ihn gegen den Oberarm.

„Das haben die anderen drei auch. Aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass euer schlechtes Gefühl von der Enge und Kälte hervorgerufen wird." Er widersprach ihr nicht. Er wollte ihr auch keine Angst machen. Er wusste einfach, dass etwas hier unten war. Etwas bedrohliches..

Einige Zeit liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her. Sianés Hand streifte des öfteren die Seine, bis er ihre endlich vollständig ergriff und umfasste. Es war ein warmes Gefühl, dass seine Berührung in ihr hervorrief. Doch schon bald ignorierte sie es, dass ihr Magen in seiner Anwesenheit immer noch von Schmetterlingen bewohnt war. Sie sah plötzlich, dass sich die Gänge veränderten.

Gandalf blieb stehen, als er die Situation erkannte. Und auch die anderen schienen sich auf einmal ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Von den Wänden und der Decke hingen schwere, graue Weben hinab.. Auf dem Boden lagen Knochen verstreut und der Geruch von Tod hing in der Luft. Siané fühlte sich sofort in ihre Träume zurückversetzt. Doch sie wusste, dass dies hier die Wirklichkeit war.

„Es ist ein Nest.." Die Gefährten drehten sich um, als Legolas seine Meinung laut kundtat.

„Was meinst du?" Maeglins Stimme hatte einen ängstlichen Klang angenommen und sie klammerte sich abwesend an Mats Arm.

„Ich kenne diese Weben... Diesen Geruch.. Die Art wie sie leben.. Solche Spinnen gibt es auch im Düsterwald. Und sie bauen Nester wie diese.." Siané drückte seine Hand, als er ihnen davon berichtete.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch Gandalf beantwortete ihre Frage.

„Ich bin ganz seiner Meinung. Spinnen bevorzugen dunkle Höhlen.. Und wir sind unverkennbar in ihrem Nest gelandet.." Seine Stimme war leise. Scheinbar wollte er nichts anlocken, was irgendwo schlief.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, diese Geschichte würde nicht stimmen.. Du wolltest mir doch nur Angst machen!?!?!?" Maeglins Stimme war schrill und Siané zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. DAS war auf jeden Fall laut genug gewesen, um die Spinnen in der Gegend auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich habe auch nie angenommen, dass es hier wirklich welche gibt." Mat zischte zurück, was Maeglin nur noch saurer machte.

„Ach so.. Du wusstest also nichts davon? Vielleicht hätten wir nach rechts gehen sollen, wie ICH es wollte. Aber DU meintest ja, wir seien HIER richtig!! Das haben wir nun davon.." Sie wollte gerade weitermachen, als sie Mat über die Schulter blickte und etwas im Licht der Fackeln aufblitzen sah. Das rote Licht spiegelte sich eindeutig in sechs hungrigen Augen wider, was Maeglin wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen bleiben ließ.

„Oh Mist.." Siané, die das ganze weiter hinten beobachtet hatte, ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Legolas hatte sie nicht losgelassen, so dass dieser gezwungen war, ihr zu folgen. Seine Pfeile hätten hier wohl eh nicht viel ausgerichtet.

Sam und Frodo standen genauso schockiert wie der Rest vor dem Monster. Und irgendwie hatten sie das dumme Gefühl eines Deja-vu. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihren Freunden Merry und Pippin folgten, die schon Augenblicke vorher die Flucht angetreten hatten.

Mat, Maeglin und Alés hörten noch Sams letzten Ausruf, der arg nach ‚Nicht schon wieder' klang und rannten ihnen dann nach. Sollte sich doch jemand anders um dieses Biest kümmern.. 

Scheinbar hatten sich die drei Elben dasselbe gedacht und suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Niemand hatte ihnen gesagt, sie würden gegen Spinnenmonster kämpfen, als es um die Rettung Sianés ging. Da war eindeutig nur die Rede von Armeen gewesen. Keine Spinnen..

Gimli, Gandalf und Aragorn blieben staunend zurück. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Gemeinschaft so schnell versagt? Nun mussten sie sich also selbst um diese Kreatur kümmern. Sie hörten ihre knurrenden laute und zogen geschickt ihre Waffen. Gimli war der Erste, der auf ihre Beine einhackte. Ein äußerst guter Zug, denn das Monster gab ein lautes Kreischen von sich und knickte vorn ein. Es war ein leichtes, die Fackeln auf sie zu schleudern und sie anzuzünden.

Doch als das Licht der Flammen den Gang hinter der Kreatur beleuchtete, sahen dir drei fünf weitere Spinnen auf sie zukommen..

„Was nun?" Gimlis Frage schien Gandalf und Aragorn aus ihrer Starre zu lösen,

„Lauft!" Gandalf lief den Gang zurück und die beiden anderen taten es ihm gleich. Vielleicht würde das brennende Viech sie noch einen Moment aufhalten. Einen Moment, der ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen könnte..

----------*°*----------

Sie kauerte auf der kalten Erde. Ihre Hände bluteten. Sie hatte schon viel zu oft versucht, einen Weg aus ihrer Zelle zu finden. Doch die Gitter waren zu dick und die Wände um sie herum einfach undurchdringlich.

Ein Schluchzen kam aus ihrer Kehle, als jemand durch die Gittertür schritt und ihr fest in den Magen trat. Es war nicht der Schmerz, der sie so verzweifeln ließ. Nein, man hatte ihr etwas wichtiges genommen. Wahrscheinlich das Wichtigste ihres Lebens: Ihre Verbindung zur Macht. Man hatte sie abgeschnitten. Sie mit dem leeren Gefühl zurückgelassen. Zurückgelassen mit dem Wunsch, die Quelle wieder zu berühren oder zu sterben. Doch alles was sie bekam, war Folter. Sie wollten sie leiden lassen. Sie wollten sie nicht töten. Nein, sie sollte sich quälen, bis sie selbst den Tod fand oder einen Weg suchte, sich selbst aus dem Leben zu führen..

„Oh, armes kleines Ding. Halb tot auf dem Boden.. Wie fühlt man sich, wenn einem etwas zum Leben fehlt? Wenn man NICHT mehr unsterblich ist?" Elanor lachte gehässig auf. Dabei war die verlorene Unsterblichkeit bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste. Es war die Freude, das Gefühl des Lebens, dass durch diese Trennung fehlte.

„Lass mich gehen.." Ihre Stimme war zu leise und zittrig, dass man annehmen könnte, sie würde gleich brechen. Doch Elanors Herz ließ sich nicht erweichen. Sie lachte weiterhin mit einer Stimme, in der man ihren ganzen Hass hören konnte.

„Dich gehen lassen? Dummes, kleines Ding.. Damit du zu deinen schrecklichen Freundinnen rennen kannst? Die werden dir hier demnächst Gesellschaft leisten. Vielleicht schicke ich euch auch hinüber zum brennenden Licht. Vielleicht lässt sich ihre Wut durch ein paar Opfer zügeln.." Wieder lachte sie auf und ließ das Mädchen auf der Erde zusammenzucken.

„Irgendwann wirst du das alles noch bereuen!!" Angewidert spuckte das Mädchen vor Elanors Füßen aus, was ihr einen erneuten, härteren Tritt in den Magen bescherte. Sie krümmte sich zusammen, spuckte erneut, jedoch nur um das Blut aus ihrer Mundhöhle zu bekommen, dass sich dort gesammelt hatte.

„Dummes Kindchen.. Du wirst wahrscheinlich den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Wie könnte ich etwas bereuen, wenn meine Feinde mir nichts mehr anhaben können? Verabschiede dich von dieser Welt, Elí.. Aber vielleicht freust du dich schon auf den Tod?" Elí legte sich gequält eine Hand über den Mund und röchelte kränklich. In ihrer Hand waren neue Reste von Blut zu sehen.. Wahrscheinlich hatte Elanor recht. Sie würde den Tag nicht mehr erleben. Aber das war die rettende Erlösung, auf die sie schon seit Tagen wartete..

----------*°*----------

Siané und Legolas hörten die Schritte hinter sich. Sie wussten, ihre Gefährten folgten ihnen. Sie wussten aber auch, dass diese Monster ihnen genauso auf den Fersen waren. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie überall abgebogen waren, aber seit geraumer Zeit ging es nur noch bergauf. Solange, bis sie tatsächlich einen frischen Luftzug spürten. Siané beschleunigte sofort ihre Schritte und lief einige Minuten später freudig in den nachtschwarzen Himmel hinaus.

Schwer atmend blieben sie vor dem Höhleneingang stehen und sahen, wie sich die anderen nach kurzer Zeit zu ihnen gesellten.

Siané sah sich um. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie Legolas sich die Sterne ansah und diese sich in seinen Augen spiegelten. Sie schienen bei weitem nicht mehr so trüb zu sein, wie in den Höhlen. Also hatten sie es geschafft. Oder?

Sie drehte sich um, als sie ein eigenartiges Geräusch vernahm. Auch die anderen blickten verstört zum Eingang. Zwei der Spinnen waren ihnen tatsächlich bis nach draußen gefolgt, während die dritte gerade aus dem Eingang heraus trat.

Siané gingen in diesem Moment so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über ihre Arme zog. Sie mochte Spinnen noch nie. Diese sechs behaarten Beine waren ihr ein Gräuel. Doch die drei Biester vor ihr waren um ein vielfaches größer als die, die sie des öfteren in ihrem Schlafzimmer in Teslon gefunden hatte. Sie ekelte sich vor den Bewegungen und den Geräuschen, die sie machten. Sie sah, wie die vier Elben ihre Bögen gespannt hatten und ließ ihren ersten Gedanken, als sich die Biester erneut in Bewegung setzten, einfach aus ihrem Mund hervordringen.

„Gottverdammte Scheiße!!!" Sie lief viele Schritte zurück und hörte, wie die Spinnen kreischende Schreie von sich gaben, als die Elbenpfeile sich direkt durch ihren Kopf bohrten. Maeglin kam neben ihr zum Stehen. Zusammen drehten sie sich zu ihren Gefährten um, die mutig mit Schwert, Axt oder Pfeil und Bogen auf die Monster einkämpften. Zu Sianés Überraschung blieb Alés bei ihnen. Hatte er doch die Angst vor dem Feuer bei den Spinnen entdeckt.

Siané seufzte erleichtert auf, als Aragorn dem letzten Spinnenmonster den Todesstoß versetzte und die drei Tiere reglos auf der Erde lagen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages würden hier ein grausames Bild enthüllen. Ein Bild, dass die Nacht gerade hervorragend verschleierte.

„Gottverdammte Scheiße??" Siané blickte von den toten Wesen weg und hinunter zu Pippin, der sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Ähm.. Weißt du.."

„Ich denke, sie sagte nur das, was uns allen vorhin durch den Kopf geschossen ist." Pippin sah neben sich, als er diese, schon fast weisen, Worte von seinem Mithobbit vernahm.

„Vielen Dank, Merry.. Diese Worte wollte ich genau von DIR hören.." Beleidigt drehte Pippin sich weg, als sein Freund ihm die Möglichkeit vermasselt hatte, Siané ein wenig aufzuziehen. Wieso blieb immer nur Gimli dieses Privileg vorenthalten??

„Solche Worte aus deinem Munde.. Schwesterchen, man hat dir im Schloss die frivole Sprache zu nahe gebracht." Alés knuffte ihr in die Seite, als sie ein wenig rot um die Nase wurde und selbst Legolas schmunzelte über die Wortwahl seiner Geliebten.

„Scheinbar habe ich mich zu oft bei den Stallburschen herumgetrieben." Siané grinste zu Maeglin hinüber, die ihren Wink sofort verstand und weitersprach.

„Oh, du meinst diesen gutgebauten Kerl, mit den dunklen Haaren?" Siané nickte begeistert und sah, wie Legolas' Miene sich leicht verfinsterte.

„Ja.. Der hatte einen unmöglichen Wortschatz, aber.." Siané grinste schelmisch.

„.. Aber er hatte unglaubliche Fähigkeiten.." Die beiden Mädchen fingen synchron an zu kichern. Wäre Legolas sich nicht so sicher gewesen, dass Siané kaum Erfahrung mit Männern gemacht hatte, würde er sich nun wer weiß was ausmalen. Oder tat er das schon? Frustriert berührte er mit der Hand seine Stirn. Wie konnte das sein? Sie waren gerade von drei Spinnenmonstern angegriffen worden, waren auf dem Weg in einen Krieg und er war eifersüchtig wegen einer Geschichte, die sie sowieso nur erzählten, um die anderen und vor allen ihn zu ärgern. Er hatte sich noch nie so unelbisch benommen. Wieso fing er gerade jetzt damit an?

„Lasst uns weiter gehen. Wir haben noch einen Weg vor uns, der mehr als uneben ist. Von hier aus brauchen wir noch einige Stunden. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir die Stadtmauern unbemerkt erreichen."

Mats Worte waren die letzten, die für eine lange Zeit gesprochen wurden. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Tirell. Nur die Sterne schenkten ihnen ein wenig Licht. Es wäre eine friedvolle Stille gewesen. Hätte man nicht am schwarzen Horizont die Fackeln des Lagers gesehen, in dem das brennende Licht stationiert war...

----------*°*----------

Es waren schon einige Stunden vergangen, als sich die Gefährten auf einigen der kargen Felsen niederließen. Sie wollten kein Nachtlager aufschlagen. Mat sagte, sie würden nur im Schatten der Nacht die Stadtmauern Tirells überwinden können.

„Wie hast du überhaupt vor, in die Stadt hinein zu kommen?" Maeglin saß neben ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Genauso, wie wir hinausgekommen sind." Mat lächelte sie schelmisch an, als sie verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber niemand kann die Wachen ablenken. Die Schwestern glauben, wir seien geflohen." Mat winkte aber nur ab und deutete in die Richtung, in der Siané auf Legolas' Schoß saß und sich im halbschlafenden Zustand gegen seine Brust lehnte.

„Wir haben doch eine wunderbare Hexe bei uns.. Sie wird die Wachen schon ablenken." Sein Satz wirkte so gut wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Siané war sofort wieder wach und sah erschrocken zu Mat hinüber.

„ICH?" Der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren nickte zuversichtlich.

„Natürlich.. Ein kleiner Zauber.. Was ist denn schon dabei.. Ich habe von einigen Dingen gehört, die du zustande gebracht hast, die waren weitaus--" Doch er stockte erschrocken, als er ein eigenartiges Geräusch vernahm. Es war, als würde ihm das Herz gefrieren..

„Was ist los?" Maeglin flüsterte, als sie auch die Elben angestrengt lauschen sah.

„Ich höre ein Kratzen.. Es klingt.." Elladan wusste es nicht zu definieren, doch sein Bruder half ihm da aus: „Als würde jemand versuchen sich mit der bloßen Hand durch den Felsen zu graben.."

Siané erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie hörte zwar nichts, zweifelte aber nicht an der Glaubwürdigkeit der Elben.

„Ich höre sie weinen.." Mats Stimme zitterte. Legolas sah erschrocken zu ihm hinüber. Wie konnte der Junge so etwas vernehmen? Er selbst hörte auch nur das gedämpfte, schabende Geräusch auf Stein.

„Wen?" Maeglin nahm seine Hand in ihre und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Elí....." Er stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und trat in die Nacht hinaus. Die Gefährten tauschten unsichere Blicke aus, bis Aragorn das Wort ergriff.

„Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, und Alés.. Ihr kommt mit mir. Die Restlichen bleiben hier und warten. Wir werden sehen, was wir tun können." Mit diesen Worten, folgte er Mat ins Dunkle. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, während die Hobbits, Gandalf, Haldir, Elrohir und die beiden Mädchen zurück blieben. Siané fragte sich noch, warum Alés sie begleiten sollte, doch war es zu spät, um eine solche Frage zu stellen..

----------*°*----------

Zusammen hielten sie die Augen auf und betrachteten das undurchdringliche Steinmassiv zu ihrer Seite. Legolas wurde schnell an Moria erinnert und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern über den kalten Felsen. Vielleicht war die Öffnung ja nicht mit bloßem Augen sichtbar?

Gimli klopfte mit der Axt gegen die Mauer, hoffte auf ein hohles Geräusch. Doch nichts schien auf einen Eingang hinzudeuten, bis...

„Uaaaahh!!" Gimli kippte vornüber, als er mit der Axt ausholte. Eigentlich war er des Suchens müde geworden und wollte sich den Weg frei schlagen. Doch nun lag er direkt in der Höhle. Seine Waffe war auf keinen Widerstand gestoßen, als er auf den Stein hauen wollte und so purzelte er direkt in den Eingang hinein.

„Ein Schutzzauber.. Die habe ich selten zu Gesicht bekommen.." Mat stieg vorsichtig über Gimli hinüber, der noch immer fluchend auf dem Boden lag.

„Ich habe noch keinen gesehen. Und hättest du mich vorher gewarnt Junge, hätte ich einen sanfteren Eintritt erhalten." Murrend schwang sich der Zwerg auf seine kurzen Beine und folgte den Männern hinein.

„Jedem das, was er verdient.." Legolas zwinkerte dem Zwerg zu, der beleidigt seine Axt über die Schulter legte und erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbeistolzierte.

Lautlos gingen sie den langen Gang entlang, der sich bald als eine Art Kerker herausstellte. Sie waren umgeben von Gittern. Doch nirgends konnten sie etwas lebendes ausmachen. Die meisten Zellen waren leer. Doch manche.. Legolas rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Nur Orks selbst würden so mit ihren Gefangenen umgehen. In manchen Zellen waren die Leichen nicht beseitigt worden. Halb verwest verströmten sie einen unangenehmen Geruch, der sofort an das Nest der Spinnen erinnerte.

Als Mat seine Schritte beschleunigte, hörte Legolas es auch. Ein weinendes Mädchen. Sie schluchzte so bitterlich, dass sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Eilig folgten sie dem jungen Mann, der einige Augenblicke später mit rasendem Herzen vor einer Gittertür stehen blieb und das grausamste Bild vor Augen hatte, was er nur bekommen konnte..

Sie lag dort. Blut färbte den hellen Lehmboden dunkel. Ihre Gestalt war vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, ihre Kleider zerschlissen. Jeder noch so kleinen Punkt, den man von ihrer Haut sehen konnte, war zerschunden und entzündet. Außerdem rannen Tränen ihr schmutziges Gesicht hinab.

„Elí?" Mat reichte seine Hand durch die Gitter und versucht seine Cousine zu berühren, doch sie war zu weit weg. Auf den Klang seiner Stimme und ihren eigenen Namen reagierte sie nicht. Sie zuckte nur wimmernd zusammen, als sie die Anwesenheit von Fremden registrierte.

„Versuch das Schloss aufzubrechen.." Aragorn deutete auf das verrostete Schloss, dass die Gittertür fest zusammenhielt.

„Du meinst... Ich?" Aragorn nickte und schob Alés unsanft nach vorne..

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast du unseren Elben vor der Befreiung deiner Schwester auch erklärt, wie sie den Käfig vielleicht öffnen könnten. Versuch es.." Schnell nickte er und zog einige kleine, unscheinbare Drähte hervor. Binnen Minuten knackte das Schloss und sprang auf.

Mat war so erleichtert, als die Tür aufging, dass er fast die Fackel fallen gelassen hätte. Sofort hockte er neben der verletzten Gestalt. Unsicher berührte er sie an der Schulter und zog seine Hand augenblicklich wieder zurück, als sie gequält aufstöhnte. „Elí??" Seine Stimme war zittrig. Immer wieder sagte er ihren Namen, bis sie langsam die Augen aufschlug.

„Mat?" Man hörte sie kaum. Ihre Stimme brach und sie begann zu husten. Behutsam strich Mat mit der Hand über ihre Wange und spürte, wie erneut Tränen darüber rannen.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden.." Mat nickte, als er Aragorn hörte. Er hatte recht. Sie mussten Elí so schnell wie möglich hier heraus holen. Doch wie konnte er dieses Häuflein Mensch hinaustragen, ohne sie weiter zu verletzen?

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Ihre leise Frage drang an seine Ohren und er erinnerte sich an den Moment, in dem er ihr Wimmern gehört hatte. Eru sei gesegnet, dass scheinbar durch alle Zellen ein kleiner Schacht nach draußen führte, um Luft frische Luft hineinzutragen. Einer dieser, von der Magie gearbeiteten Gänge, musste in der Nähe ihres Rastplatzes enden. Sonst hätte er ihre Stimme wohl nie vernommen.

„Das ist nicht wichtig.. Komm.. Kannst du dich bewegen?" Elí versuchte sich auf ihren Händen abzustützen. Doch ihre Arme begannen zu zittern, als ihre schwachen Muskeln die neue Aufgabe gestellt bekamen. Sofort knickten ihre Ellenbogen ein und sie fiel erneut zu Boden.

Mat fing sie im letzten Moment auf, bevor ihr Kopf auf die Erde schlug. Wimmernd wand sie sich in seinen Armen. Sanft versuchte er sie hochzuheben, doch egal wo er sie berührte: Sie zuckte schmerzvoll zusammen.

Er sagte nichts weiter. Er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern. Er musste sie erst mal hinausbringen. Weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort, weg von diesem Gestank und zurück ins Freie, wo er sich um ihre Wunden kümmern konnte.

----------*°*----------

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen denn?" Siané saß neben Elrohir an einem kleinen Feuer und blickte Maeglin darüber hinweg an.

„Sie heißt Elí, ist die Cousine Mats und ich habe sie in der gläsernen Burg kennen gelernt. Sie ist auch eine Hexe, wie ihr sie so schön nennt und ist in einer Rebellengruppe tätig, die sich gegen die Tyrannei von Elanor verschworen hat. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie auf offener Straße entführt wurde. Die Schwestern waren sich damals nicht sicher, ob es jemand vom brennenden Licht war oder eine Schattenfreundin." Maeglin endete ihre Erzählungen und erntete von ihren Zuhörern einige hochgezogene Augenbrauen.

„Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!?" Verlegen nickten Siané und Elrohir. Die Hobbits hatten wohl auch nicht verstanden, aber Maeglin bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt zugehört hatten. Sam hatte nämlich die ungewollte Rast dazu genutzt, einen Topf übers Feuer zu stellen und einen Mitternachtsimbiss zu zaubern.

„Nun.. Ein paar Worte sind mir fremd. Aber den Anfang habe ich verstanden.." Sianés Wangen hatten sich rosa gefärbt, was aber im Schein der Flammen kaum auffiel.

„Ich kann versuchen, es dir zu erklären." Lächelnd wollte das blonde Mädchen fortfahren, doch Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte die kleine Gruppe zurückkehren sehen. Ein verletztes Mädchen bei sich tragend.

Vorsichtig legten sie Elí auf einer Decke ab und schoben ihr die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Aragorn und die Elben knieten neben ihr und berührten mit sanften aber geschickten Fingern ihre Verletzungen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis einer von ihnen sich rührte. Betrübt blickte Elladan auf.

„Es tut mir leid euch das sagen zu müssen. Aber es scheint nichts in ihr zu geben, was nicht verletzt ist. Ich glaube, selbst ihrer Seele scheint etwas zu fehlen. Sie ist dem Tod sehr nah. Und sie wünscht es auch so." Mat schluckte schwer, als er diese Worte hörte.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf einen der vielen Felsen. Den Schmerz spürte er kaum. „Blut und Asche.. Dann haben sie es also getan.. Ich .." Doch er schwieg, als er eine kalte Hand auf seiner spürte.

„Mat.. Du hast versprochen.. .. Versprochen Maeglin fort zu bringen.. Ihr seid.. Wieso seid ihr wieder da?" Sie versuchte vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass sie selbst glaubte, sie würde ihr jeden Moment versagen.

„Wir werden uns um Elanor kümmern. Wir haben Hilfe dabei.. Und dich müssen wir nun erst mal heilen. Du musst es nur zulassen." Elí lächelte gequält, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mat.. Sie haben mich von der Quelle getrennt. Ich bin.. Ich kann sie nicht mehr erreichen.. Ich.." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde dich zu Cyria bringen.. Sie war schon immer die einzige, die dir Vernunft eintrichtern konnte.." Er sprang auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Einen Moment später war er schon wieder zum Aufbruch bereit und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

„Worauf wartet ihr? Zur Stadt sind es nur noch ein paar Meilen. Wir haben sie herausgeholt. Wahrlich, wir haben sie im letzten Moment gerettet. Wenn wir uns nun beeilen, wird sie es auch schaffen."

„Wieso können wir ihr nicht helfen? Wir haben doch fähige Heiler dabei?" Siané stand verdutzt auf. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst ein gebrochenes Bein behandelt hatte.. Vielleicht würde sie zumindest die Schmerzen ein wenig lindern können.

„Nein.. Sie ist von der Macht getrennt worden. Sie will sterben. Verstehst du das? Sie WILL sterben. Deine Kraft zu heilen muss akzeptiert werden. Genauso würde sie ihren Geist gegen die Heilkraft der Elben sperren. Wir müssen sie nach Tirell bringen. Cyria kennt genau die richtigen Methoden, jemanden zur Vernunft zu bringen." Und genau bei diesen Worten stahl sich ein schelmischen Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Maeglins Lippen verzogen sich auch zu einem Lächeln. Oh ja.. Cyria konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Hauptsache sie würden unbemerkt die Stadtmauer überwinden...

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

_So.. Mehr habe ich mal wieder nicht geschafft. Es ist wirklich zum Mäuse melken. Wieso geht ein Wochenende immer so schnell rum??? Na ja.. Ich hoffe ihr seid erst mal mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit dem Kapitelchen.. Ich werde nächstes Wochenende 100% weiter schreiben. :o)_

_Und vielleicht schaff ich ja vorher was. Das hängt allerdings davon ab, wie kaputt ich bin.^^_

_Also ihr liebe.. Vielen Dank für all euer Feedback!! °alle umknuddel°_

_ Und Danke an die liebe Meldis, die mir bei meiner Blockade geholfen hat. Ohne sie würden die Lieben immer noch in den Höhlen herumirren.. Verdammte Schreibblockade. Deshalb ist der Teil auch nicht so lang geworden.. Sorrrrrrryyyyyy!! ^_^_

_@ Creatoe: Na ja.. °lach° Ich kann auch keinen Block mit ins Büro nehmen und dort meine Geschichten schreiben. °g° Das würde mein Chef wohl nicht so gern sehen.^^_

_Ich weiß nicht, ob man Gimlis Lache mit ‚Muahaha' vergleichen kann.. Aber mir war im letzten Kapitel danach.. Ein einfaches ‚haha' hat mir nicht gereicht. ;) Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in den letzten Chaps nichts geschrieben hast. Jaja.. Deshalb freu ich mich auch, dass du mir wieder ein Feedback geschickt hast. °knuff°_

_@ Miss_Sixty: Nein.. Ich denke eine Fortsetzung wird es nicht geben.. Wenn ENDE unter meiner Geschichte steht, wird es nicht mehr weiter gehen. ;) Aber um dich vielleicht ein bissel aufzuheitern: Auf meiner Festplatte wächst gerade eine neue HDR Geschichte heran. :D Die veröffentliche ich nach ‚Herz zu erobern'.. :o)_

_Dann nochmals Danke an: Bluelight, Hexenlady, Devil_Amon, Kazuji, Ninax (Neue Leserin °knuddel°), ADD02, starwater (Willkommen im Netz. __°g°), Escalina, Daga, Atzui-chan und Ireth.. Was würde ich bloß ohne euch machen? Wahrscheinlich aufhören zu schreiben.. °knuff°_

_@ Goldmond: In Kassel war eine Animemesse.. Und da ich so ein Fan davon bin, konnte es mich nicht mehr hier halten. Eigentlich wohne ich in Bremen. Hab also 3 Stunden dorthin gebraucht. Aber es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. :o)_

_@ Shelley: Ich hoffe, das mit dem Palast in der Erde hab ich gut erklärt.. Ich meine, Legolas hat sich in Höhlen ja noch nie wohl gefühlt. Auch im richtigen HDR Buch nicht. Da erinnere ich mich an eine Stelle wo er sagt, dass er sehr viel Gold dafür geben würde, um aus so einer Höhle wie in Helms Klamm wieder herauszukommen. Deshalb kam ich auf die Idee.._

_Und die Mädchen in den Käfigen.. Für die hab ich noch Verwendung. ;)_

_@ Asahi: Na ja.. Das mit den Höhlen hatte ich ja bei Shelley schon angesprochen. Hoffe du bist mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden. ;)_

_Ich gehe in Richtung Großhandel.. Ist wirklich klasse. Besonders, wenn man so eine tolle Firma abbekommt, wie ich. :o)_

_Ein Elb in Ketten? Hmm.. Zu Siané würde das nicht passen. Aber vielleicht erfüll ich dir den Wunsch in meiner neuen FF? °dreckig mitlach°_

_@ Barawen: °lol° Du hast ja mal wieder ne Menge Fragen.. Und die meisten beantworte ich nicht. :P Sonst verrat ich ja alles im Vorraus. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen: Der Dämon macht sicherlich keine Pause.. Der ist nur grad.. Ähm.. Anderweitig beschäftigt. ;)_

_@ Meldis: Also.. Vorher noch mal Danke, dass du mir wegen meiner Blockade geholfen hast. Und das du meine beiden FFs liest, die noch nicht veröffentlicht sind.. °knuddel meine Betaleserin° Deshalb verzeih ich dir natürlich auch, dass du solange nicht geschrieben hast.._

_Das mit dem Unterirdischen Palast: Das hab ich bei Shelley schon geschrieben und im Text erklärt. Hoffe das genügt dir.. Ansonsten versuch ich dir meinen Gedankengang noch mal per ICQ zu erläutern. ;)_

_Aber was meinst du damit, dass ich nicht auf die intimen Momente eingegangen bin? Ich fand das doch schon sehr ausführlich, was ich für ihre Nacht geschrieben hab.. Oder spielst du auf ne andere Szene an? :o)_

_@ Heiwen: Illana wird schon wieder auftauchen.. Sie kann ja nicht immer bei Mat sein.. :D Ich meine.. Auch Wölfe haben ein Privatleben. °zwinker° °lach°_

_@ Stoffpferd: Wie schön.. °freu° Ein Review von dir!!! °umknuddel° Macht nichts, wenn du nicht immer Zeit zum Schreiben und Lesen hast. Geht mir ja genauso. Bin ja immer glücklich, wenn du dir Zeit nimmst und mir ein Feedback schreibst. °knuff°_

_So, und dann noch Danke an: Feanen, Finda (°knuddel für das lange Review°), Cula, SFMK, Erunin und Morgenstern. Danke, danke, danke.. °Alle drück°_

_Nebenbei: Wo ist **BlackPearl** denn abgeblieben? °schnüff° °kein Review von ihr bekommen hab°_


	30. Böse Vorahnungen

Herz zu erobern

_Böse Vorahnungen_

_A/N: Ach je.. Ich komme wirklich immer langsamer voran. °schnüff° Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Wollt ihr wieder meine Entschuldigung hören? Na, selbst wenn nicht.. Hier ist sie: :o)_

_Die kleine Autorin dieser Geschichte hat eine Menge Stress auf der Arbeit. Und als würde das nicht reichen, verwirrt ein Kollege ihr den ganzen Tag den Verstand. Nun solltet ihr denken: Das reicht als Ausrede.. Aber ich hab noch mehr. Gewisser Kollege hat es der Autorin so angetan, dass sie sich immer dusselig anstellt.. °heul°_

_Heißt, ich verbringe meine Freizeit damit, mich zu ärgern, warum ich wieder rot angelaufen oder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten bin.. °Ähnlichkeit mit der Anfangs-Siané feststell° Uh oh.. Für Tipps bin ich dankbar.. Ertrage meinen Zustand kaum noch. °lach°_

_Disclaimer: Bitte in den ersten 20 Kapitel nachlesen.._

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern

_Böse Vorahnungen_

„Und nun? Hat irgendjemand einen geistreichen Einfall?" Siané lugte hinter einem Felsen hervor und betrachtete das Stadttor von Tirell, vor dem mindestens zehn Soldaten auf und ab stiefelten. Außerdem war sie sich ungemein sicher, dass sich hinter der Mauer noch einige mehr befanden. Vielleicht schlichen ein paar Soldaten auch noch im Schatten der Nacht herum?

Sie seufzte. Niemand von ihnen konnte feststellen, mit wie vielen Wachen sie es zu tun hatten. Und das war nur eines der kleineren Probleme die sie hatten.

Hinter ihr, auf dem harten Boden aber auf einer Decke gebettet, lag Elí. Ihr Atem wurde von Minute zu Minute schwächer und vor kurzer Zeit hatte eine Wunde wieder angefangen zu bluten, die sie gerade gestillt hatten.

Mat, der eigentlich die Strategie ihres Einzuges in die Stadt im Kopf hatte, wirkte als wäre er völlig von der Realität abgeschnitten. Er kniete verstört neben Elí, der einzigen Person, die ihn scheinbar wirklich kannte. Und genau die drohte er zu verlieren.

„Mat sagte, du musst die Wachen ablenken.." Siané sah überrascht Maeglin an, die neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Wie, in drei Teufels Namen, sollte sie die Wachen ablenken?

„Genau.. Er sagte etwas, dass du sie mit einem Zauber verwirrst und wir unbemerkt in die Stadt gelangen." Siané atmete hörbar aus, als auch Legolas ihr in den Rücken fiel. Wieso nahm die gesamte Welt an, sie könne mit dem Finger schnipsen und schon geschahen irgendwelche Wunder? Sie verstand doch selbst nicht, wie sie es machte, wenn sie Magie wirkte. Wie konnte sie also auf Kommando zaubern?

„Maeglin.. Legolas. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen soll. Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas bewirkt habe, hat etwas die Kontrolle über mein Handeln übernommen. Ich weiß nie, wie ich in eine solch Art Trance hineingerate. Und gerade jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich werde nicht einmal die übliche Gänsehaut spüren, die über mich kommt, wenn ich die Quelle versuche zu berühren. Sie ist so weit fort. Ich fühle einfach nichts." Verstört sahen der blonde Elb und ihre beste Freundin Siané an. Sie hatten kein Wort verstanden, konnten sie sich doch nicht vorstellen was es bedeutete, eine solche Gabe zu besitzen.

„Elanor hat einen Bannkreis gewoben.." Die Gefährten sahen sich überrascht um. Mat hatte sich aufgerafft und war auf sie zugetreten. „Ich kann das nicht unbedingt erklären. Aber ich werde es versuchen. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, ein Gebiet von der Magie abzuschneiden.." Nachdenklich runzelte Mat mit der Stirn, bis Gandalf ihm weiter half.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe einst in einem Buch in Osgiliath gelesen, dass es Bannkreise gibt, die Magie verhindern. Man zieht sie um ein Gebiet, so dass dort die Magie nicht mehr wirkt. Sie ist immer noch da, aber sie verraucht ohne Form anzunehmen. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, um in die Stadt zu gelangen." Gandalf wandte sich wieder zur Stadtmauer um und betrachtete die gleichmäßigen, wachsamen Schritte der Wachen.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg in die Stadt.. Diese Stadtmauer ist vielleicht einige Meilen lang. Sie beginnt hier und endet an einer Felswand. Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Stadt von Felsen umgeben ist. Man könnte nur noch hineinfliegen. Und da das eine unmögliche Aufgabe ist, müssen wir diese Tür dort benutzen. Dort werden die Wachen ausgewechselt. Sie ist um diese Zeit stets offen, aber sie wird auch stark bewacht." Mat stand neben dem Felsen, an dem Siané kauerte und deutete auf eine schmale, aber schwere Eichentür, vor der zwei bewaffnete Männer standen.

Der Mond warf nur ein schwaches Licht auf das Mauerwerk, aber es genügte um zu sehen, dass es nur diese Tür hinein gab. Das große Tor, durch das Kutschen und Händler gelangten, war geschlossen und würde wohl kaum unbemerkt geöffnet werden können.

„Wenn wir uns einmal kurz einmischen dürften.." Aragorn und Legolas schenkten Pippin und Merry verwundert ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die beiden schweigsamen Hobbits standen unschlüssig vor ihnen und tauschten verschüchterte Blickte aus. Es kam ihnen fast so vor, als würden zwei Kinder vor ihnen stehen, die dabei waren ihren Streich zu beichten.

„Nun, sagt was ihr auf dem Herzen habt." Aragorn machte eine Geste mit der Hand, die sie aufmuntern sollte. Stattdessen sahen die Hobbits sich nur erneut besorgt an.

„Wisst ihr.." Merry trat einen Schritt vor und spielte unschuldig mit seinen Fingern. „Pippin und ich haben.. Wir haben, als wir damals im Auenland aufgebrochen sind, etwas aus Gandalfs Kutsche genommen. Wir wollten auf dem Fest in Teslon ein wenig Spaß haben und die Gäste erschrecken." Aragorn zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Legolas fragend an. Dieser zuckte aber auch nur unwissend mit den Schultern.

„Ja.. Aber.." Pippin stellte sich neben seinen Freund und führte die Geschichte stotternd weiter. „Wir hatten keine Zeit dazu, weil das Fest ja nicht stattfand. Und so.. Nun.. Wir dachten uns, wir könnten so vielleicht die Elben in Bruchtal erschrecken. Oder unsere Reise ein wenig aufheitern.."

„Wie auch immer.." Merry blickte nun zu Aragorn auf und sah ihn entschlossen an. „Da wir auch nicht lange genug in Bruchtal verweilten, haben wir es erneut mitgenommen. Vielleicht können wir die Wachen damit ablenken.." Er knuffte Pippin in die Seite und dieser rannte auch gleich zu ihren Taschen.

Aragorn und die anderen fragten sich schon eine zeitlang, worum es genau ging. Doch bevor sie sich weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen konnten, war Pippin mit etwas zurück, dass arg nach einem Feuerwerkskörper aussah. Nur nicht so groß, wie Gandalf sie vor dem Ringkrieg gebaut hatte.

„Peregrin Tuk.. Meriadoc Brandybock.. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, als eines meiner Feuerwerke fehlte." Die beiden Hobbits zuckten zusammen, als sie den bösen Ton in der Stimme des Zauberers hörten. Doch dann fühlten sie, wie Gandalf sie erleichtert umarmte. „Und noch nie war ich so froh, dass ihr eine erneute Dummheit begannen habt."

Schnell gab Gandalf allen Gefährten Anweisungen. Alle waren in Bewegung, nahmen ihre Taschen und Waffen wieder hoch und stellten sich verdeckt hinter die hohen Felsen. Den Eingang hatten sie immer im Auge, aber auch Gandalf beobachteten sie, der etwas abseits von ihnen den kleinen Feuerwerkskörper platzierte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da zischte er lautlos in den Himmel und explodierte über ihnen in strahlenden Goldtönen.

Die Wachen zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als das grelle Licht am Himmel erschien. Sofort ging die hölzerne Tür auf und andere Männer traten nach draußen. Sie zogen ihre Waffen, als sich aus den goldenen Sprenkeln eine Gestalt formte. Immer deutlicher wurden die Flügel und der Körper eines Drachen.

Siané konnte die entsetzten Gesichter der Männer deutlich sehen. Sie selbst hätte das Feuerwerk vielleicht bewundert. Aber unter diesen Umständen war sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Mat, der neben ihr stand, zählte leise die Männer, die nun vor der Mauer verweilten. Scheinbar wog er ab, ob noch viele Männer in der Stadt waren, die ihnen gefährlich werden konnten.

Siané sah die Anspannung ihrer Gefährten. Sie waren jederzeit bereit, in die Stadt zu laufen. Doch noch blickten die Wachen nur zum Himmel. Kein Anzeichen von Panik war zu sehen. Doch dann senkte sich der große Drache gen Boden. Seine Flügel breiteten sich aus und schenkten der Umgebung einen goldenen Glanz. Die Schnauze des Drachen öffnete sich gefährlich, als er seinem Ziel immer näher kam.

Endlich stoben die Wachen panisch auseinander und als rötlich glänzende Flammen aus seinem Rachen hervortraten, war es mit der Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen geschehen. Mehr oder minder heulend rannten sie in verschiedene Richtungen. Die Tür stand unbewacht offen.

Flink und lautlos setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und war Augenblicke später im Schatten der Häuser verschwunden. Als Siané sich umdrehte sah sie noch ein letztes Aufleuchten des Drachen, bevor er sich am schwarzen Nachthimmel auflöste und dem Licht der Sternen platz machte.

----------*°*----------

Während Elladan und Elrohir Elí auf einer improvisierten Liege durch die dunklen Gassen trugen, war Mat an die Spitze der Gruppe getreten. Vorsichtig lugte er um jede Ecke, die vor ihnen auftauchte, doch zu ihrem Glück war die Stadt wie ausgestorben.

Es war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde nach ihrem Eindringen, als Mat vor einem alten Haus stehen blieb. Siané betrachtete es kurz und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann ganz der Burg, die sich über der Stadt auftat. Sie stand vor ihnen wie eine Königin. Sie überthronte alles und schien in Mondlicht gläsern zu glänzen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich von ihr magisch angezogen. Sie war so fasziniert davon, dass sie kaum merkte, wie Legolas sie sachte in das Haus hinein zog.

Das plötzliche Verschwinden der Burg aus ihrer Sicht, ließ sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückkommen. Von innen sah das Haus bei weitem nicht so klein und alt aus, wie es von draußen den Anschein gemacht hatte. Vor ihr standen viele kleine Tische auf denen Unmengen von Büchern lagen. Zwischen ihnen wuselten Frauen herum. Einige von ihnen trugen noch mehr Bücher in den Armen, andere standen vor großen Regalen und suchten scheinbar nach etwas.

Die meisten von ihnen bemerkten die Anwesenheit der Gefährten gar nicht und auch Siané achtete kaum auf ihre eigenen Gefährten. Doch dann ließ ein klatschendes Geräusch alle Anwesenden ihre Köpfe drehen. Die Frauen hielten inne, musterten erst die Neuankömmlinge, um sich dann zu der Situation zu wenden, die das merkwürdige Geräusch ausgelöst hatte.

Siané stand mit offenem Mund neben Maeglin, die genauso verdattert dreinblickte. Vor ihnen stand Mat, den Kopf leicht vor einer älteren Frau gesenkt und einen feuerroten Abdruck auf der linken Wange. Die Frau sah aus, als würde sie ihm sogleich den Hals umdrehen, setzte dann aber lieber zu einer schreienden Predigt an.

„Solch eine Torheit von dir, Matrim Cauthon, habe ich nicht erwartet! Hatte Cyria dir nicht aufgetragen, Maeglin fort zu bringen? Wo es sicher ist?" Betreten nickte Mat mit dem Kopf, wagte aber nicht etwas zu sagen oder auch nur aufzublicken.

„Dann sage mir bitte, warum du wieder hier bist? Und dazu noch mit der Tochter Elanors? Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Du bringst uns alle noch viel mehr in Gefahr. Eine einzige Ohrfeige ist dafür wirklich nicht genug. Wie--" Doch eine Hand auf der Schulter der Frau ließ sie verstummen. Eine weitere Frau, mit weißen Haaren, war vorgetreten und schob die andere sanft zu den anderen Frauen.

Anmutig kam sie zu Mat und hob sein Kinn langsam an. „Mat.. Eine Dummheit hast du begangen, fürwahr. Darüber sollten wir jedoch nicht diskutieren. Tragt Elí in mein Arbeitszimmer. Gebt den anderen zu Essen und ein Schlafgemach. Wir beide, Mat, werden uns im Morgengrauen erneut unterhalten."

Siané sah der alten Frau staunend nach. Irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, dass ihr vertraut war. Außerdem erinnerte sie Siané sehr an Gandalf. Sie hätte sein weibliches Ebenbild sein könne. So viel Weisheit und Erfahrung strahlte sie aus.

„So folgt mir dann bitte. Ihr seid sicher hungrig. Wir haben nicht viel.. Aber was wir haben, teilen wir gerne. Die Zeiten sind schlecht. Jetzt, wo Elanors Hass immer größer wird." Schweigend folgten die Gefährten der dunkelhaarigen Frau, die sie angesprochen hatte, nach unten.

Siané hatte sich nicht gewundert, dass es so tief in die Erde hinein ging. Das Haus machte von oben zwar einen kleinen Eindruck, doch um so viele Frauen zu beherbergen, musste es größer sein. Wieso sollte es also nicht nach unten ausgebaut sein?

Als sie auf einen langen, mit Fackeln beleuchteten Flur traten, sah sie sich neugierig um. Es schien eine Menge Räume hier unten zu geben. Außerdem herrschte eine warme, heimelige Atmosphäre. Selbst die Elben, die einen Aufenthalt unter der Erde verabscheuten, schienen sich wohl zu fühlen.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau führte sie in den nächsten Raum und verließ sie für einen Augenblick. Es war Zeit genug für Siané, das Zimmer weiter zu inspizieren. Vor ihnen stand ein dunkler, schwerer Tisch an dem um die zwanzig Personen Platz fanden. Ein Kamin am anderen Ende schenkte der Luft eine angenehme Wärme und Fackeln an den Wänden gaben dem Raum ein helles Licht. Außerdem war ein roter, grob geknüpfter Teppich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet.

Es war kaum Zeit vergangen, da traten ein paar Frauen ein und stellten warmen Warm und Brot auf dem Tisch ab. Sie wünschten ihnen ein angenehmes Speisen und verließen sie wieder.

Unschlüssig standen die Gefährten auf ihrem Fleck, bis sich die Hobbits an den Tisch setzten und sich an dem kargen Mahl bedienten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da saßen auch die anderen neben ihnen.

Schweigend nahmen sie das Essen ein. Niemandem war nach Sprechen zu mute. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Und irgendwie empfand Siané diese Stille als angenehm. Sogar Gimli, der sonst immer die schlimmsten Tischmanieren pflegte, aß schweigend sein Brot.

„Wenn es euch recht ist, würde ich gern nach Cyria und Mat suchen." Alle am Tisch nickten, als Maeglin sich erhob und leise den Raum verließ. Siané sah ihr noch nach. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass ihre Freundin so trübselig war. Mat und Elí waren ihr sicher ans Herz gewachsen. Und Ungewissheit über Menschen, die man liebt, plagt einen nun mal.

Nachdenklich nahm sie ihren Becher Wein in die Hand und setzte ihn an die Lippen. So war es also, wenn man kurz vor einem Krieg stand. Ihre Hände zitterten nicht, aber in ihrem Körper hatte sich schon lange eine eigenartige Leere ausgebreitet. Es war Angst, das wusste sie. Angst vor dem, was ihr bevorstand. Angst vor dem Treffen mit ihrer Mutter. Und sie wusste, dass es ihr kurz bevorstand. Es gab kein zurück mehr.

„Geht es dir gut?" Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite. Alés sah sie besorgt an. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.. Ich.." Nun war es an ihm, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sag nichts.. Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Du warst so in Gedanken. Da steht jemand hinter dir und fragte, ob du ein Bad nehmen möchtest." Überrascht drehte Siané sich um und sah sich einer jungen Frau gegenüber. Ihre kurzen Haare waren so rot wie ihre und ihre Lippen waren zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln verzogen. Siané überkam sofort das Gefühl, das dieses Lächeln falsch war. Es war aufgelegt, um niemandem Sorgen zu bereiten. So wie ihr eigenes.

Nickend stand sie auf und folgte der Kurzhaarigen aus dem Raum. Sie gingen den langen Flur entlang, bogen zweimal rechts ab und blieben dann an einer angelehnten Tür stehen. Aus dem Spalt drang eine Art Nebel hervor.

Als Siané hineintrat, sah sie die zwei großen hölzernen Wannen vor sich, die mit heißem, dampfenden Wasser gefüllt waren. Daher rührte also der ‚Nebel'.. Es war nur der Wasserdampf, der im kühlen Flur sichtbar wurde.

Lächelnd nahm sie die flauschigen Handtücher von der Frau entgegen und zog ihre Kleidung aus. Achtlos warf sie diese beiseite und ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Es prickelte auf ihrer Haut und ihre Muskeln begannen sofort sich zu entspannen.

Sie hatte die Augen gerade geschlossen, als die Tür erneut aufging und Maeglin hereintrat. Eine andere Frau drückte auch ihr Handtücher in die Arme und nahm Sianés schmutzige Kleidung mit. Als Ersatz legte sie für die beiden, lange weiße Kleider hin, die einen weiten Ausschnitt hatten und am Rocksaum und den Ärmeln mit bunten Streifen geziert wurden.

„Wie geht es Elí?" Siané brach das betretene schweigen, dass angebrochen war, als Maeglin sich in die Wanne gleiten ließ.

„Gut genug, um sich von Cyria eine Standpauke anzuhören. Immerhin hat sie sich schnappen lassen. Die Wunden müssen heilen, aber sie schwebt nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr und ist wach. Von der Quelle ist sie aber immer noch abgeschnitten. So was ist nun mal unheilbar." Siané betrachtete ihre Freundin, wie sie sich genüsslich die Seife in die Haare massierte und ihre Füße entspannt aus dem Wasser gucken ließ.

„Und warum bekommt sie eine Standpauke?" Sianés Arme lagen auf dem Rand der Wanne. Ihren Kopf hatte sie darauf gebettet, so dass sie ihre Freundin sehen konnte.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Mat bekommt auch schon seine Moralpredigt. Ich sollte ein Bad nehmen, bevor ich richtig begriff worum es ging.." Maeglin tauchte unter und fuhr mit den Händen durch ihre Haare. Siané sah nur den weißen Schaum der Seife und blubbernde Luftbläschen, die vom Atem ihrer Freundin herrührten.

„Es wird unser letzter ruhiger Abend, was?" Maeglin blickte ein wenig verdutzt, als sie wieder auftauchte und Siané so ein trauriges Gesicht machte.

„Wahrscheinlich.. Sieh nicht so schwarz.. Das kann--" Erschrocken stockte Maeglin und blickte mit Siané zur Tür des Badezimmers, die nun offen stand. Draußen standen zwei Personen, die ihnen nur zu bekannt vorkamen.

----------*°*----------

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" Legolas ging neben Mat durch den Flur, zwei Handtücher in der Hand und hoffte er würde ein wenig über ihre jetzige Situation herausbekommen.

„Es ist nicht wichtig. Es ging eigentlich nur darum, dass ich Maeglin in Bruchtal hätte lassen sollen, weil es dort sicherer für sie ist. Aber es gibt Frauen, die müsste man an einen Baum fesseln, um sie zum Bleiben zu zwingen." Legolas erwiderte nichts darauf. Er wusste auch nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Gut.. Hier sind wir." Mat wollte gerade nach der Klinke der Badezimmertür greifen, als Legolas ihn aufhielt.

„Wollten Siané und Maeglin nicht auch ein Bad aufsuchen? Wenn sie nun.." Doch Mat winkte nur mit einem Grinsen ab.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wir haben mehr als ein Bad. Dieses hier habe ich schon immer benutzt. Habe noch nie eine der Frauen hier getroffen. Und wenn.. Wäre doch eine nette Abwechslung.." Mit einem Grinsen, auf das Legolas nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen reagierte, zog Mat die Tür schwungvoll auf. Um direkt ein weißes, nasses Handtuch ins Gesicht zu bekommen..

„Spanner!! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!! Raus!! Aber sofort!" Legolas sah verdutzt, wie Siané im Beisein von Maeglins Geschreie ins Wasser zurück rutschte und beschämt die Augen schloss. Mat zog währenddessen das Handtuch aus seinem Gesicht und stemmte eine Faust in seine Hüfte.

„Was heißt hier _‚Spanner'_? Ich bin sicher nicht hergekommen, weil ich wusste, dass IHR hier seid..  Frechheit! Wie kannst du das behaupten?" Langsam wurden die Spitzen von Legolas' Ohren rot und er senkte verwirrt den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er aber noch immer Sianés nackte Schultern sehen, die über den Rand der Wannen schauten.

„Wie ich das sagen kann? Ganz einfach.. Jemand der ohne anzuklopfen zu Frauen ins Bad kommt, ist ein Spanner!! Raus jetzt!!" Mat duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ein kleines Fläschchen Seife in seine Richtung geflogen kam. Sauer schlug er die Tür zu und sah Legolas mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht gewarnt?" Verblüfft blinzelte der blonde Düsterwaldelb, als Mat mit auftippenden Fuß vor ihm stand.

„Ich? Ich sagte doch: _‚Was, wenn das Bad besetzt ist'_?"

„Und ich dachte, Elben hätten einen ach so sensiblen Hörsinn.. Ist doch nicht zu fassen.. Wieso passiert mir immer so was.. Und außerdem.." Legolas sah dem lamentierenden Mat hinterher, als er um eine Ecke verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd fragte er sich, wie er es nur geschafft hatte, mit ihm ein Zimmer zu teilen und nicht wie üblich mit Gimli.

„Wo ist der Kerl?" Legolas zuckte zusammen, als Maeglins Stimme hinter ihm ertönte. War er tatsächlich so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht gehört hatte, wie die Tür aufging? Das war wirklich gar nicht seine Art.

„Er ist schimpfend den Flur entlang gegangen.." Er deutete in die Richtung, in der Mat verschwunden war und schaute überrascht, als sie sauer und nur im Handtuch bekleidet hinter ihm herrannte.

„Ich fass das nicht.." Vorsichtig drehte er sich wieder zum Bad, aus dem er Sianés leise, murrende Stimme hörte.

„Was meinst du?" Er lehnte sich an den Rahmen und betrachtete das Mädchen, wie es sich einen Waschlappen von der Stirn nahm und seufzend untertauchte. Nach einigen Augenblicken tauchte sie prustend wieder auf und sah ihn schüchtern an.

„Du solltest die Tür schließen. Es kommt kalt herein." Verständnisvoll nickte er und wollte einen Schritt zurück treten, als sie ihn wieder ansah und lächelte. „Wer sagt denn, dass du sie von draußen schließen sollst?"

----------*°*----------

Mat blickte vom Bett auf, als er hörte, wie seine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Eigentlich hatte er mit Legolas gerechnet, doch dieser würde wohl kaum mit einer solchen Lautsstärke erscheinen. Umso verwunderter war er, als Maeglin ihn anfunkelte. Das weiße Handtuch lag um ihren Körper und sie hielt es notdürftig mit der rechten Hand fest.

„Was tust du hier?" Verstört schaute er von ihren nackten Beinen hinauf in ihr Gesicht, dass rot vor Zorn war. Oder war es kein Zorn?

„Das sollte ich dich vielleicht fragen. Wie kannst du so hineinplatzen. Hast du noch nie was von Anstand gehört?" Und es war doch Zorn. Geplagt schloss Mat die Augen und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen.

„Wie kannst du von Anstand reden, wenn du in meinem Schlafzimmer stehst, mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch bekleidet?" Er öffnete die Augen wieder und betrachtete die gesunde Röte, die sich über ihre Wangen ausbreitete. Diese rührte aber nicht von ihrer Wut her.

„Du.. DU!! Argh!" Sauer stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Seiten und ging einen Schritt auf Mat zu. Dieser schloss wohlweißlich die Augen, als ihr Handtuch sich löste und sich auf den Boden senkte.

„Verdammte.. Hmpf.." Mat grinste in sich hinein, als er ihre peinlich berührte Stimme vernahm. Wahrscheinlich hob sie gerade ihr Handtuch auf und wickelte sich erneut darin ein.

„Danke.." Überrascht öffnete Mat wieder die Augen, als ein leichtes Gewicht seine Matratze ein wenig nach unten bewegte.

„Wofür?" Seine Stimme war leise. Irgendwie wagte er es nicht, lauter zu sprechen.

„Dafür, dass du eben die Augen geschlossen hast. Ich.." Sie spürte, wie Mat sich neben sie setzte und ansah.

„Ich spanne nun mal nicht." Empört öffnete Maeglin den Mund und knuffte Mat mit der Faust leicht in die Seite.

„Und was war das im Bad?" Mat grinste sie nur an und zuckte die Schultern.

„Zufall.."

„Sicher?"

Wieder zuckte er die Schultern und zwinkerte ihr dabei zu. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machte. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf weg, als sie die Hitze in ihren Wangen fühlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte hastig und stand auf.

„Ich muss.. Ich werde mich mal umziehen gehen." Sie stand auf und wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, als sich seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

„Bleib noch.." Sie schluckte, als sie seine ernste Miene sah. Seine Augen schienen fast schwarz zu sein, doch in ihnen schimmerte etwas von den goldenen Sprenkeln, die sie schon öfters gesehen hatte.

„Aber.." Er stand auf und blieb ein paar Atemzüge entfernt von ihr stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf als sie erneut ihren Satz ansetzen wollte. Zärtlich zog er sie zurück zum Bett und setzte sich darauf.

Es war einen Moment später, als sie sich auf seinem Schoß wiederfand. Er hatte sie sanft aber bestimmt herunter gezogen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie ihm in die Augen und spürte seine Nasenspitze an ihrer.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich das.." Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

„Was meinst du?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich hatte dasselbe Gefühl in Bruchtal auch.."

„Und was ist passiert?" Er schloss die Augen, als er ihren süßen Atem spürte.

„Ich habe dich geküsst." Sie lächelte.

„Warum tust du es nicht wieder?" Lächelnd fuhr er mit den Händen über ihren Rücken und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

----------*°*----------

Unschlüssig saß Siané in dem dampfenden Wasser und betrachtete ihre Beine, die sie durch die Wasseroberfläche sehen konnte. Legolas hatte gerade sein Handtuch auf dem Tischchen abgelegt und betrachtete sie. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu ihr zu bewegen. Dabei wäre es ihr eine wirkliche Hilfe gewesen. _‚Das habe ich nun davon.. Warum hole ich mir diesen Elben auch ins Bad?'_

Sie sah vom Wasser auf, als sie neben sich eine Bewegung sah. Legolas hatte sich nun doch neben der hölzernen Wanne niedergekniet und die Arme auf den Rand gelegt. Er lächelte, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

„Was denkst du gerade?" Siané sah sofort wieder weg, nachdem sie die Frage gestellt hatte. Wer wusste denn schon, was in dem Kopf eines männlichen Wesens vorging? Und wollte sie es überhaupt genau wissen?

„Ich fragte mich soeben, warum du mich hereingebeten hast."

„Die Tür musste geschlossen werden.." Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Das hätte ich auch von draußen tun können.." Er lächelte, als die feuchte Haut ihrer Wangen sich erneut rot färbte.

„Vielleicht. Aber dann hätte ja wieder jemand reinkommen können und ich wäre allein gewesen." Sie grinste ihn an, als er einen verletzten Ausdruck in seine Züge legte.

„Heißt das, ich bin nur zu eurem Schutz hier? Meine Dame, ihr verletzt mich. Sagtet ihr nicht, euer Herz gehöre mir?" Theatralisch legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und schloss gequält die Augen.

„Männer.." Siané tauchte abermals unter, um das aufsteigende Glucksen in ihrer Kehle zu unterdrücken. Erst als sie wieder auftauchte merkte sie, dass Legolas nicht mehr neben ihr kniete, sondern seine Kleidung sorgfältig auf der Kommode an der Tür zusammenlegte.

_‚Was macht er denn nun?'_ Einen langen Moment betrachtete sie seinen Körper. Seine Haut schimmerte auch in dem rötlichen Licht der Fackeln so hell wie Marmor. Seine Muskeln waren deutlich zu erkennen, aber nicht zu stark ausgebildet. Außerdem lag sein blondes Haar glatt auf seinem Rücken und schien so makellos zu sein, wie in Bruchtal. _‚Wie kann man bloß nach einer solchen Reise so aussehen?'_

Sie merkte erst, dass ihre Augen unablässig über seinen Körper gewandert waren, als er sich leicht räusperte. _‚Verdammt.. Ich hab ihn angestarrt..'_ Peinlich berührt schlug sie die Hände über ihre Augen und erstickte ihre Röte im heißen Wasser der Wanne. _‚Eigentlich könnte ich gleich hier unten bleiben.. Ja.. Nie wieder auftauchen..'_ Doch dann zwang sie der Sauerstoffmangel, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Es war derselbe Moment, in dem sie eine zweite Präsenz im Wasser spürte. Überrascht rieb sie sich die letzten Tröpfchen aus den Augen und blinzelte Legolas an, der nun ihr gegenüber saß.

„Dort drüben ist eine zweite Badewanne.. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte.." Sie deutete verschmitzt auf das Gefäß, in dem Maeglin vor kurzem gesessen hatte und in das man in kürzester Zeit neues, heißes Wasser hätte einfüllen können.

„Hier gefällt es mir aber besser." Schmunzelnd ließ sie sich in seine Arme ziehen. Seine Haut an ihrem Rücken und seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch sendeten kleine, kribbelnde Ströme ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Sie lehnte sich nur noch weiter in seine Berührung und atmete den Duft seiner Haut ein.

Legolas schloss seine Augen und legte sein Kinn auf ihren frisch gewaschenen, nassen Haaren ab. Sie duftete wunderbar nach Früchten.. Es war ein Gefühl, als wolle er sie nicht wieder gehen lassen. Aber an seinem Verstand nagte das Bewusstsein, dass sie bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages wieder aufbrechen würden. Wohin sie das führen würde, wusste er nicht. Aber er hoffte, dass sie unbeschadet daraus hervortreten würden.

Sianés Augen schlossen sich, als sie seine beschützenden Arme spürte und die Wärme des Wassers ihren Verstand einlullte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie eingenickt.

----------*°*----------

„Lauf nicht wieder weg.." Mat lächelte, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten. Dieses Mal würde er sie nicht so einfach wieder gehen lassen.

„Das habe ich nicht vor." Maeglin überbrückte die kurze Strecke zu seinen Lippen und drückte ihn sanft auf sein Bett. Er lächelte zu ihr auf, als ihre blonden Haare seine Haut streiften.

„Wolltest du mir nicht eben noch den Hals umdrehen?" Er grinste, als er ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht betrachtete. Wog sie etwa gerade die guten und schlechtes Seiten seines Vorschlages ab?

„Ich denke, da du immer einen Dolch bei dir hast, selbst wenn du schläfst, werde ich über dein Eindringen ins Badezimmer noch mal hinwegsehen." Wieder hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und trennte sich kurze Zeit später von ihm.

„Du willst mich doch nur in Sicherheit wiegen und dann hinterrücks mit einem Kissen ersticken." Er streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen, als sie empört die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Vertraust du mir nicht?" Sie schaute beleidigt weg, bis Mat sich aufsetzte und ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm.

„Doch.. Das tue ich." Zärtlich berührte er ihre Lippen, öffnete sie und spielte behutsam mit ihrer Zunge.

Er lächelte gegen ihre Lippen, als sie leise seufzte und zog sie mit sich nach unten, als er sich abermals auf die Matratze zurücklehnte. Das dabei ihr Handtuch verrutscht störte weder ihn noch sie.

Langsam streifte er das Handtuch ganz von ihrem Körper und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, als er sich von ihren Lippen, über ihren Hals zu ihren Schultern bewegte und jede kleinste Stelle mit Küssen bedeckte.

Doch als er mit der Hand zu ihrem Busen fuhr, schob sie ihn bestimmt weg. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an und tastete mit der Hand nach ihrem Handtuch. „Ich.. Weißt du.." Schüchtern sah sie weg, als sie mit dem Handtuch das Nötigste bedeckt hatte.

„Sag nichts.. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.." Wieder küsste er sie und erhob sich einen Moment später vom Bett.

„Ich empfand es nicht als richtigen Zeitpunkt.." Mat drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und schüttelte bei ihren Worten lachend den Kopf.

„Ich sagte doch: Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.." Er reichte ihr eines seiner Hemden, welches sie dankbar annahm.

„Ich sollte vielleicht wieder gehen.." Maeglin wollte gerade aus dem Bett krabbeln, als Mat sich wieder neben sie setzte.

„Bleib hier.." Er sah sie so durchdringend und ernst an, dass sie sich unsicher zur Tür wand.

„Das wäre nicht richtig.."

„Wer weiß, wo wir uns Morgen um diese Zeit befinden.. Ich verlange nichts von dir.. Bleib nur diese Nacht hier.."

Sie nickte zögernd und ließ sich dann von ihm unter die Decke und in seine Arme ziehen..

----------*°*----------

Sie spürte einen tiefen Schmerz in ihrer Seele, als sie auf das Bild blickte, welches sich vor ihr auftat.

Sie stand auf einem Schlachtfeld. Um sie herum lagen Leichen von Orks und Menschen gleichermaßen. Es war ein einziges Blutbad. Die jungen Männer und Frauen lagen eigenartig angewinkelt auf der kalten Erde. Sie waren kaum ansehbar. Immer wieder, wenn ihr Blick über eine von ihnen wanderte, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Magen würde sich umdrehen. Der Geruch von Tod, den sie in der letzten Zeit so oft wahrgenommen hatte, ließ sich nicht einmal von dem Stück Stoff dämpfen, den sie über ihre Nase gelegt hatte.

Unschlüssig ging Siané ein paar Schritte weiter, stieg über verstümmelte Orks und hielt Ausschau nach einem Platz, an dem sich dieses Bild nicht bot. Doch egal wohin sie schaute, überall sah sie dasselbe: Tod.

Sie drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis. Nirgends war etwas lebendiges zu sehen. Bis..

In der Ferne sah sie zwei Gestalten. Sie schienen noch am Leben zu sein.

Sie begann zu rennen, doch stoppte so abrupt bei dem Anblick, dass sie fast vornüber gefallen wäre.

Dort saß ein Mädchen. Sie musste ungefähr 20 sein. Ihre roten, welligen Haare waren blutverschmiert und ihr Gesicht war schmutzig. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herab und mit ihrer aufgeschürften Hand hielt sie die eines Sterbenden.

Sianés Herz verkrampfte sich immer weiter, als sie in dem Mädchen sich selbst erkannte. Und der sterbende Körper am Boden...

Zitternd ging sie einige Schritte auf die beiden zu und warf einen Blick über die Schulter der weinenden Siané. Ihr Atem stockte und sie schlug erschrocken eine Hand auf ihren Mund, als sie in die blassen Augen Legolas' blickte.

Sie konnte sich nicht abwenden. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als sie das blutgetränkte Hemd des Elben erblickte. Eine Pfeilspitze blickte aus seinem Körper heraus. Scheinbar hatte er einen feindlichen Pfeil von hinten mitten durchs Herz bekommen.

Siané schauderte. Es wirkte alles so echt. Sie erlebte mit, wie der Elb seine Augen schloss und die andere Siané bitterlich weinend auf seinem Brustkorb zusammenbrach.

Wie konnte das sein?

Augenblicke später war sie fort von dem Feld. Doch auch hier war die Atmosphäre um keinen Deut besser. Nebel umgab den dunklen Friedhof und sie stand allein neben einem aufgebahrten Toten.

Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen und nachsehen, wer dort auf dem Steinpodest lag. Sie wusste es bereits. Und doch drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Es war, als würde eine fremde Hand sie lenken.

Legolas' Hände waren über seiner Brust gefaltet und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach seinen Wangen aus und strich sanft darüber. Sie waren kalt. Kein Funken von Leben befand sich noch in ihnen.

„Schrecklich, nicht wahr?" Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als eine dunkle Männerstimme hinter ihr ertönte.

Als sie sich umdrehte fand sie sich einem völlig Fremden gegenüber. Seine Haare waren schwarz und seine Wange wurde von einer tiefen Narbe geziert. Seine Kleidung war hell und eine flammende Sonne befand sich als Emblem auf seiner Brust.

„Ihr seid vom brennenden Licht, nicht wahr?" Der Mann nickte und reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie zögerlich ergriff.

„Mein Name ist Elwing Elanesse. Ich bin der Anführer der Gruppe, die ihr als eure Feinde anseht. Doch manchmal muss man beide Seiten der Medaille betrachten. Ich zeigte dir die Zukunft, Siané. Sorge dafür, dass dein Geliebter in Tirell verbleibt und ihm wird nichts geschehen. Danke mir, in dem du mit mir gegen die gläserne Burg ankämpfst. Tust du nichts von beiden, wirst du seinen Tod miterleben. Und er wird noch schlimmer sein, als in dieser Vision.. Höre meine Worte, Tochter Elanors. Den Tod kann man nicht immer mit der Macht verhindern.."

~*~

Schreiend wachte Siané auf. Sie spürte augenblicklich eine Hand auf ihrer Wange und warme Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. Zitternd wischte sie sich die ersten Tränen aus den Augen, die sich daraus hervorbahnen wollten.

„Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.." Siané schloss sofort die Augen wieder und umarmte Legolas, der die ganze Zeit neben ihr auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er sie vom Badezimmer in ihr Schlafgemach getragen, als sie im Wasser eingeschlafen war.

Zärtlich erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und hauchte viele kleine Küsse auf ihre Lippen. Solange, bis die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufflog und Mat mit Maeglin hineinstolperten. Die beiden sahen verschlafen aus, aber auch geschockt über den plötzlichen Schrei. Sie hatten ihn wohl im benachbarten Raum gehört.

„Was ist geschehen?" Die beiden setzten sich auf die Kante des Bettes, in dem Siané sich krampfhaft an Legolas klammerte.

„Sie hat schlecht geträumt." Legolas wollte es gerade abwinken, als Siané ihren Kopf hob und Mat fragend anblickte.

„Was?" Der junge Mann blickte etwas verstört drein und blickte von allen Anwesenden hin und her, bis er wieder Sianés Blick erhaschte.

„Wer ist Elwing Elanesse?"

Mats Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihm schienen die Worte im Halse stecken zu bleiben. Auch Maeglin und Legolas sahen überrascht aus, doch hatten die beiden den Namen noch nie zuvor gehört. Nach einigen Minuten schien Mat seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben und begann langsam zu erzählen.

„Elwing war ein Mann aus Gondor. Ich habe gehört, er würde aus einem der kleinen Dörfer verstoßen, als er den Tod von seinen Mitmenschen vorhersagte. Man dachte, er würde diesen Tod herbeiführen und schickte ihn fort.

Hier in Tirell begann er ein neues Leben, erlernte seine Gabe und gehörte irgendwann dem brennenden Licht an. Ich weiß nicht wann er zu ihnen gegangen ist und warum, aber Elwing hat es irgendwann zu ihrem Anführer gebracht.

Seitdem leitet er den Vormarsch gegen Elanor. Alles was ich sonst noch von ihm weiß ist, dass er manchmal die Zukunft voraussagen kann. Aber nie die guten Seiten der Zukunft. Er sieht nur, wenn es für manche an der Zeit ist, zu gehen.."

Siané schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und umfasste Legolas' Hand krampfhaft, die neben ihr gelegen hatte. Konnte das denn die Wahrheit sein?

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

_Muahaha.. Cliffhanger.. Ist doch einer, oder? Ich hab da ja immer so keinen Plan von.^^_

_Tja.. Wird Legolas wirklich sterben? Wie wird sie ihn in Tirell zurücklassen können? Wird er das überhaupt mit sich machen lassen? Und wenn nicht: Wie kann man den Tod durch einen Pfeil im Herz verhindern? Kann man das überhaupt oder müssen wir uns von unserem Lieblingselben verabschieden?_

_Wie wird Elanor auf Siané reagieren? Was hat der gemeine Elwing vor. Taucht Gilbert noch mal auf? Und was passiert, wenn Siané erneut auf das brennende Licht trifft?_

_Fragen über Fragen.. Lest selbst, wenn wir im nächsten Teil zur Entscheidungsschlacht kommen._

_Wir sehen uns hoffentlich wieder bei_

Herz zu erobern, Kapitel 30: Hass, Verzweiflung und verbotene Zauber 

So.. Und noch mal ein großes Dankeschön an alle, Kommi Review und Emailschreiber.. °knuddel°

@ Stoffpferd: Eine Zwergenfrau für Gimli? °lach° Das wäre eine Überlegung wert. Vielleicht bau ich die am Ende noch ein.. Wir werden sehen.. In die nächsten Chaps passt das leider gerade nicht. =/

°kicher° Das mit dem Spinnen in Stabsauger einsaugen kenn ich irgendwoher.. Das ist nicht albern. Das ist normal. Zumindest bei mir. ;)

Stimmt.. Ich Stress mich nicht mehr.. Wenn du es auch nicht mehr tust. Und ich sehe schon, dass wir das beide nicht hinbekommen. :D

@ Heiwen: Aha.. Du magst also die Gimli vs. Elben Sachen. Davon kommt gegen Ende noch ne Menge.^^ Freu dich also drauf.^^

@ BlackPearl: °freu° Da bist du ja wieder^^ °knuddel°

Hehe.. Also.. Das sie so schnell aus dem Tunnel raus sind.. Na ja.. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sie einfach da raus haben wollte. Mir viel nix mehr ein.. Sorry..

Du wünscht dir also ein Happy End. Na, was erwartest du denn, wie ich das noch schaffen kann? Nach dem Ende jetzt? °Lach° Ach, ich bin sooo gemein. :D

Du meinst also auch, dass sie nicht alles auf einmal schaffen können? In der Tat.. Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. Deshalb hab ich auch schon ein perfektes Ende für die ganze FF im Kopf^^

Du wohnst echt in Bremerhaven? Find ich ja krass.. Da unterhält man sich so lange und nun so was. :D Ich geh auch immer ins Cinemaxx am Bahnhof, wenn da so geile Filme wie HDR laufen.^^ Vielleicht haben wir uns ja schon mal gesehen. °grins°

Eine Freundin von mir studiert auch in Bremerhaven auf der FH. Und ich war ein paar Mal da und hab ne Großcousine besucht. Find ich ja lustig.^^

Na dann.. Freu mich auf dein nächstes Review. ;) °wink°

@ Asahi &b Shelley: Elben in Ketten. Aha aha aha.. Nicht zu glauben.. Aber ich sagte ja: In meiner neuer FF wäre das Möglich^^ Allerdings ist es nicht Slash. Sorry, Asahi^^ Aber ich mag so was net so gerne. ;)

Also.. Ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass der Palast von Thranduil unter der Erde liegt. Wo kam das denn vor??

Und das mit den Talanen.. Ich les ne Menge englische HDR Fics. Und da ist immer von nem Talan die Rede. Keine Ahnung, wie die Dinger sonst heißen. Dürft ihr mir nicht übel nehmen. ;)

Gemeinschaftsprojekt über gefesselte Elben? Ja.. Wir schicken drei Mädchen nach Mittelerde. Die eine heißt Asahi, die andere Shelley und die letzte Tig.^^ Wir teilen die süßen Elben untereinander auf und dann.. °räusper°

Vergesst es.. Ich bin verwirrt.. °Schuld auf meinen Kollegen schieb° Beachtet mich gar nicht.. ;D

@ Meldis: Einen Einschub mit Mat? Was meinst du denn genau? Ich hab momentan nix großes für ihn geplant.^^

Magst meine neue Geschichten? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den zweiten Teil noch nicht überarbeitet hab. Und an der anderen Geschichte muss ich auch noch weiter machen. Hmpf.. Und diese hier.. Wieso hals ich mir immer so viel auf? °lach°

@ Dracos Nova: Huhu! Danke für dein Review^^ War ehrlich überrascht über deinen Kommentar. Dachte irgendwie, du kennst meine Geschichte schon. ;) Lese deine ja auch. :D

Aber egal. ;D Danke, danke.. °knuddel°

@ Elemmiire: Na ja.. Ich bin immer unzufrieden, wenn ich zu wenig schreib. Und die Ideen.. keine Ahnung, wo ich die herbekomme. Die kommen mir immer so zugeflogen.^^ Ist aber schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. :o)

@ ADD02: Na ja.. Die Zukunft für Siané und Legolas ist fraglich. Und ich sagte bereits, dass es kein 0815 Ende wird. Lass dich überraschen.^^

Zu meinen neuen Geschichten: Das eine ist ne HDR, das andere ne HP Geschichte. Worum es geht? Das verrat ich nicht. :P

@ mystica: Was macht Elanor mit ihrer Tochter, wenn sie diese in die Finger bekommt? Gute Frage.. Aber das wird sich im nächsten Kapitel beantworten.^^

@ Bluelight: Romantik in meiner Geschichte ist jetzt erst mal abgeblasen.. Nächstes Mal geht es hoch her. Aber danach.. Ja, da könnte dann wieder was passieren^^

@ Daga: Hmm.. Also.. Meine neue HDR Geschichte wird wahrscheinlich ‚Maïlarie' heißen. Kann sich aber noch ändern. Und die HP Story liegt momentan unter ‚Your warmth' auf meiner Festplatte. Aber wie schon gesagt: Ändert sich vielleicht noch.^^

Und das mit dem Illana Bild. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich was finde.^^

@ Atzui-chan: Acht Beine? Hab ich nicht von sechs Augen gesprochen im letzten Kapitel gesprochen? °lach° Und selbst wenn ne Spinne zehn Beine hätte. ;D Bei in mir hat sie halt weniger. Wir befinden uns immerhin in Mittelerde. °pfeif°

Sams Kommentar ‚Nicht schon wieder' war eigentlich nicht auf Moria bezogen, sondern auf Frodos und sein Zusammentreffen mit Kankra. Weißt schon.. Da war auch ne Spinne hinter ihnen her. ;)

Danke an feanen, Calen, Erunin, Kim, siane (Du hast den Nickname nicht zufällig aus meiner Geschichte? °knuff°), Nillithiel, Hexenlady, Escalina, Miss_Sixty und starwater!! Freu mich immer über eure Kommis! °knuddel°

Bis bald.. Eure Tig


	31. Hass, Verzweiflung und verbotene Zauber

Herz zu erobern

_Hass, Verzweiflung und verbotene Zauber_

_Disclaimer: Aus den vorherigen Kapiteln zu entnehmen._

A/N: Wir nähern uns dem Ende.. Oh ja.. Ich denke, nach diesem Chapter kommen höchstens noch 5. Es sei denn, mir fällt noch was wahnsinnig wichtiges ein. Allerdings hab ich schon den Handlungsablauf im Kopf. Daher.. Abwarten. Wir sind dem Ende aber schon sehr nah. :D

**_Ach ja: Egal was in diesem Kapitel irgendwann passiert: Bitte weiterlesen. ;) Ich habe für alles eine plausible Erklärung. :o)_**

Also dann.. Viel Spaß^^ 

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern

Hass, Verzweiflung und verbotene Zauber

„Was hat das zu bedeuten? So einen Unsinn habe ich in der Tat schon lange nicht mehr vernommen.." Legolas stand in einem der schummrigen Schlafzimmer, die zum Unterschlupf der Rebellen gehörten. Siané saß mit gesenkten Kopf auf dem Bett, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet. Sie hatte seit geraumer Zeit versucht, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden. Die Nachricht seines vermeintlichen Todes hatte sie zum Nachdenken angeregt. Sie wollte ihn nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld neben den anderen Leichen liegen sehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht dabei haben.

„Warum willst du das nicht verstehen? Ich habe gehört, Elben schenken den Träumen auch glauben. Dann tu mir doch den Gefallen und bleibe hier. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!" Sie war von ihrer sitzenden Position aufgestanden und zu ihm herübergegangen.

„Vielleicht hatte dein Traum etwas Wahrheit in sich. Aber hast du dir schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer zu Schaden kommt, wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du aus dem Kampf nicht mehr zurück kommst und ICH deinen Tod hätte verhindern können." Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und funkelte sie an. Die sonst so emotionslosen Gesichtszüge des Elben hatten sich in Angespannte und Wütende gewandelt.

„Warum bist du so stur? Ich würde es genauso wenig ertragen, wenn du aus dem Kampf nicht lebendig wieder hinauskommen würdest. Aber ich MUSS mit. Es ist MEINE Mutter und MEINE Geschichte. Es dreht sich alles nur um MICH. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich wieder ein ganz normales Mädchen sein könnte. Wenn ich diese ganze Geschichte nie erlebt hätte. Ich habe seit Wochen nur noch Angst. Angst, meine Mutter zu treffen. Angst, dass wir scheitern und vor allem Angst, DICH ZU VERLIEREN!" Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie schrie und Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten. Legolas sah mitfühlend auf sie herab und schloss einen Moment seine Augen. Seufzend zog er sie in seine Arme und legte seine Wange auf ihrem Haarschopf ab, als sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergrub.

„Siané.. Bitte.. Sina, hör doch mal.." Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken, doch sie schluchzte einfach weiter. „Sina.. Versuch mich doch zu verstehen. Sina, bitte schau mich an." Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte ihn mit geröteten Augen an.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du meinen Spitznamen benutzt." Ihre Lippen deuteten den Ansatz eines Lächelns an.

„Ich werde ihn noch viel öfter benutzen, wenn wir beide zusammen im Düsterwald ankommen." Er stupste ihre Nase liebevoll mit seiner an und erfreute sich an dem Lächeln, dass nun endgültig auf ihren Lippen erschien.

„Düsterwald? Soweit denkst du schon?" Sie ließ ein leises, belustigtes Schnauben vernehmen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Natürlich.. Wir beide werden das zusammen durchstehen und dann wirst du mich begleiten. Ich möchte dir doch so viel zeigen." Zärtlich umfasste er mit beiden Händen ihre Wangen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Und ich möchte das alles sehen, was du mir zeigen willst.. ... Ich kann dich nicht zum Bleiben überreden?" Er deutete ihr mit dem Kopf ein ‚Nein' an und lächelte, als sie entrüstet seufzte.

„Sturkopf. Man sollte dich an den nächsten Baum binden und.." Doch ihre Worte verstummten, als er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Genüsslich schlossen die beiden ihre Augen, ließen sich von den Empfindungen davontragen und vergaßen für einen Moment, dass sie sich in den Gewölben eines Unterschlupfs befanden.

Atemlos trennten sie sich einen Augenblick später voneinander. Legolas lächelte. „Ich vergaß.." Er lehnte seine Stirn wieder gegen ihre. „Eine der Frauen, Cyria, wollte mit dir sprechen. Allerdings schon vor geraumer Zeit." Sie grinsten sich an und umarmten sich noch einmal kurz, bevor Siané den Raum verließ.

----------*°*----------

Sianés Schritte waren beinahe lautlos auf dem dunklen Flur. Die Fackeln warfen tanzende Schatten an die Wände und schenkten ihr gerade genug Licht, um ihren Weg in das richtige Zimmer zu finden.

Sie klopfte zaghaft an die hölzerne Tür und erwartete die Aufforderung einzutreten. Doch stattdessen öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit, verharrte dort einen Moment und bewegte sich knarrend weiter auf. Unschlüssig stand Siané auf der Schwelle und blickte in den Raum hinein, der nur von drei Kerzen in der Mitte erhellt wurde. Sie ruhten auf einem runden Tisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen. Scheinbar war das Zimmer sonst leer.

„Tritt ein, mein Kind." Das rothaarige Mädchen erschrak, als sie die Stimme der Schwester gehört hatte. Sie stand hinter ihr und schritt anmutig in den dunklen Raum. Einen Moment fragte Siané sich, wie die Tür sich ohne Hilfe geöffnet haben könnte. Doch dann entschied sie, dass es viel mehr Zeit bedurfte, um solche Fragen zu klären. Langsam betrat sie den Raum, schloss die Tür lautlos hinter sich und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Cyria nieder.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie die Frau gegenüber mit einem Titel hätte ansprechen müssen, doch als ein mütterliches Lächeln dessen Lippen zierte, entspannte Siané sich merklich.

„In der Tat, mein Kind. In der Tat." Cyria faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch vor sich und betrachtete das Mädchen eine Zeitlang. So sah also die Tochter Elanors aus. Ganz anders als ihre Mutter und doch so ähnlich. Ihre Augen waren wärmer. Augen, wie Elanor sie einst auch hatte. Bis.. Ja, bis wann eigentlich? Irgendwann hatte es sich geändert.

„Madame?" Sianés Stimme war leise, immer noch unsicher, wie sie Cyria ansprechen musste.

„Siané.. Worüber wir sprechen sollten.." Sie machte eine Pause und blickte auf ihre Hände. Sie schien sich ihre Worte zurechtzulegen. „Das, was uns im Morgengrauen erwartet, wird anders werden als du es dir vorstellst. Niemand kann sich so etwas vorstellen. Wir erwarten immer das Schlimmste und doch werden unsere Erwartungen übertroffen. Niemand kann sich vorstellen, wie die Schreie von Sterbenden klingen oder wie die Angst in einer Schlacht in den Adern vibriert." Siané schluckte, als Cyria erneut eine Pause einlegte. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Es ist mit Sicherheit nicht richtig, dass junge Menschen wie ihr in einen Kampf hineingezogen werden. Aber ich denke, dass ihr dieses Schicksal selbst entschieden habt, als ihr den Weg aus der Sicherheit wähltet. Sei es dein Fortgang aus Teslon oder Maeglins aus Bruchtal. Währet ihr dort verblieben, so hätte euch vielleicht ein anderes Schicksal erwartet. Dies kann ich allerdings nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen." Die alte Frau lächelte sanft, als Siané sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. Dann fuhr sie fort.

„Was ich dir eigentlich sagen will.. Ich würde dich am liebsten nicht dort hinausschicken. Siané, du hast noch kaum Erfahrung mit der Magie. Du könntest dich ausbrennen, wenn du zuviel auf einmal ergreifst. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist: Du bist in einem relativ hohen Alter an die Magie herangeführt worden. Normalerweise lernen die Schwestern es in ihren jungen Jahren von 10 bis 16. Danach hat sich eurer Bewusstsein soweit verändert, dass ihr nicht mehr an die Magie glaubt. Das bedeutet, dass du nicht immer deine Kraft gebrauchen kannst. In Situationen in denen du Hass oder Trauer empfindest wirst du der Quelle nah sein. Du musst aber lernen, deine Fähigkeiten zu allen Zeiten zu verwenden.

Aber dazu haben wir nicht genügend Zeit." Siané sah, wie Cyrias Hände sich ineinander verkrampften.

„Ich habe mit Gandalf gesprochen, mein Kind." Siané wusste sofort worauf sie hinaus wollte, sagte aber nichts. „Du hast schon einmal einen großen Zauber durch Hass gewirkt. Das war falsch und das weißt du auch. Ich will dich deswegen nicht bestrafen oder belehren. Nur.. Versprich mir, niemals wieder einen solchen Zauber zu wirken. Er ist aus gutem Grund verboten."

Siané rührte sich langsam. „Warum ist er verboten? Wie kann ein solcher Zauber verboten sein, wenn er eigentlich nur gutes tut?"

Cyrias Augen verengten sich. „Nur Gutes? Kind, überlege dir die Auswirkungen noch einmal!"

Einen Moment blickte Siané ihre Hände an die in ihrem Schoß lagen, sah dann aber wieder auf und erwiderte den Blick Cyrias. „Gandalf sagte, ein solcher Zauber löscht die Existenz aus. Das bedeutet, wenn jemand durch ihn stirbt, sind die Dinge, die er getan hat ungeschehen. Also würde es doch heißen, dass ein Ork, der durch diesen Zauber getötet wird, auch ganz ausgelöscht ist. Seine Taten sind nie begangen worden und die Menschen, die er getötet hat, würden leben!?"

Die Lippen der Schwester wurden zu schmalen Streifen, als sie dem rothaarigen Mädchen zuhörte. Einen Moment ließ sie Stille vorherrschen, doch dann antwortete sie ihr. „Das mag sein.. Aber bedenke, dass dieser Zauber großflächig ist. Er kann auch Menschen treffen. Bei dir war das damals nicht der Fall, Eru sei gesegnet. Aber es kann auch anders kommen. Stelle dir vor, wie schlimm es für die Eltern ist, ihr Kind zu verlieren. Aber falls das Kind schon eigene Kinder hatte, würden sie genauso vergehen. Du musst dir alle Konsequenzen vor Augen halten und du wirst verstehen, warum dieser Zauber verboten ist. 

Löscht du einen bestimmten Punkt aus der Vergangenheit, so können die Dinge in der Zukunft, die mit ihm verbunden sind, auch nicht mehr existieren. Denke noch einmal darüber nach.." Wieder legte sie eine Pause ein, in der sie in eine Tasche griff, die in ihr Kleid eingenäht war.

„Siané, nimm dies mit dir.." Sie reichte ihr eine weiße Figur. Sie fühlte sich glatt und kühl in den Händen des Mädchens an. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte sie die Gestalt eines Vogels, der seine Flügel ausgebreitet hatte.

„Was ist das?" Sie blickte fragend zu der Frau auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Ich sah die Kette an deinem Hals.." Siané griff bei ihren Worten an den Anhänger, den Alés ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Die soll böse Kräfte abwenden. Hat mein Bruder zumindest gesagt." Siané spürte das Kribbeln an den Fingern, welches der Anhänger an ihrer Haut auslöste.

„In der Tat. Ich habe ihn als einen solchen Anhänger erkannt. Und so kam mir auch der weitere Gedanke. Diese Figur ist eine Konzentrationshilfe. Sie führt dich näher an die Quelle heran. Benutze sie, ziehe durch ihn aber nicht zuviel Macht an dich. Ich kann dich immer nur warnen.. Du musst noch eine Menge lernen und ich hoffe, dass du versuchst meine Ratschläge zu befolgen. Ich würde dich gern unterrichten, aber scheinbar hat sich das Schicksal gegen uns gestellt. Im gegenwärtigen Moment marschieren Hauptmann Elanesses Armeen auf Tirell zu. Es gibt genügend Krieger in der Stadt, so dass wir davon nicht viel mitbekommen werden. Aber wir werden versuchen, durch den allgemeinen Aufruhr in die Burg zu gelangen." Cyria stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, ging einige Schritte auf Siané zu und reichte ihr dann ihre Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Siané diese und folgte ihr hinaus in den Flur.

„Wohin gehen wir nun?"

„Deine Freunde warten oben auf dich. Bald werden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont gleiten." Beide schwiegen den weiteren Weg, bis sie die Treppe in das obere Geschoss des Hauses erreichten. Im dortigen Raum sah Siané sich erstaunt um. Mat stand in einer Ecke, ließ einen Dolch in seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten, während Maeglin neben ihm auf einem Sessel saß und seine Fingerfertigkeit misstrauisch beobachtete.

Aragorn und Legolas verweilten mit Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir in einer anderen Ecke. Sie trugen alle schon ihre Rüstung, nur Legolas ließ gerade die letzte Befestigung seiner Unterarmschienen einschnappen.

Die Hobbits standen nebeneinander an einer Wand gelehnt, scheinbar unzufrieden mit ihrer Situation. Andererseits: Wer war das nicht? Die anderen schienen es nur besser verbergen zu können. Die Vier nestelten nervös an ihrem Lederwams oder Kettenhemd herum, korrigierten zum wiederholten Male den Sitz ihres Helms oder umklammerten das Heft ihres Schwertes viel zu stark.

Zu allem Überfluss stand Gandalf in der Mitte des Raumes und hielt eine Rede darüber, wie sie sich im Notfall zu verhalten hatten. Nicht, dass alle sowieso schon nervös genug waren.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich noch umziehen. Wir warten hier auf dich." Cyria drückte ihr ein kleines Bündel in die Hand, trat von Siané weg und hinüber zu Gandalf. Einhaltgebietend legte sie dem Zauberer eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er verstummte in der Tat und ließ sich von ihr fortziehen. Leise unterhielten sie sich dort. Siané konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging, aber die Sorgenfalten in ihren Gesichtern waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Ohne ein Wort an ihre Freunde zu richten, verließ sie den Raum wieder. Sie öffnete die erste Tür zu ihrer rechten und fand nur ein leeres Zimmer mit einem Bett vor. Tief in Gedanken versunken legte sie ihre Kleidung auf ihm ab und begann ihr altes Reitgewand aufzuknöpfen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass jemand die Tür öffnete und sie erschrak auch nicht, als dieser jemand sie an der Schulter berührte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Siané sah Maeglin mit trüben, ängstlichen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Freundin nicht ihre übliche Kleidung trug. Sie hatte eine dunkle Leinenhosen an, die hier und da mit Rüstungsteilen versehen waren, um wichtige Muskeln und Gelenke zu schützen und ein normales, ausgewaschenes Hemd, dass etwas zu groß an ihrem Oberkörper schlabberte.

„Hast du auch Angst?" Sianés Stimme war so leise, doch in der Stille des Hauses schien ihre Frage überall wiederzuhallen. Maeglin nickte zaghaft und ging dann hinüber zum Bett.

„Was tun wir, wenn uns etwas passiert?" Sie blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Uns darf nichts passieren," flüsterte Siané.

„Sina?" Das rothaarige Mädchen blickte auf. Wie kam es, dass sie in letzter Zeit von jedem mit ihrem Spitznamen angesprochen wurde?

„Hmm?"

„Hast du.. Hast du Legolas jemals gesagt, dass du ihn liebst?"

„Was?" Siané blickte ihre Freundin verwundert an.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Hast du es ihm gesagt?" Maeglin schaute vom Bett zu ihr auf.

„Ja.. Ich denke schon.." In Gedanken zog Siané die schwarze Leinenhose an, die Cyria ihr gegeben hatte. Sie dachte an den Moment zurück, als sie mit ihm das Bett geteilt hatte. Hatte sie es gesagt? Nein, eigentlich nicht.. Davor.. Nein.. Auch nicht. Einmal.. Ja, der Gedanke kam ihr. Sie hatte es laut ausgesprochen, damals als sie sich im Wald gestritten hatten. Aber sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte, war sie sich nicht. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege.. Nein, ich habe es ihm nie ins Gesicht gesagt."

„Das solltest du vielleicht noch nachholen." Maeglin stand wieder vom Bett auf und half Siané mit den Schienen, die um ihre Unterschenkel befestigt wurden. Sie waren schwer, würden sie beim Gehen behindern aber auch mit Sicherheit vor Verletzungen schützen.

„Nein." Maeglin blickte zu ihrer Freundin auf, die entschlossen ihre dunkelblaue Bluse zuband.

„Wie? Nein?"

Siané nickte nur. „Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn alles überstanden ist."

„Du bist ganz schön mutig." Kurz umarmten sich die Freundinnen und lächelten sich an.

„Manchmal bin ich eine Löwin." Siané zwinkerte.

„Aber meistens nur eine Maus," führte Maeglin den Satz ihrer Freundin weiter.

„Hilfst du mir damit mal?" Siané hielt dem blonden Mädchen einen Arm hin, an dem diese eine Unterarmschiene befestigte. Zusammen schnürten sie noch die restlichen Rüstungsteile an ihren Körper, bis Maeglin ihr zu guter Letzt einen der Liliendolche in den Gürtel steckte.

„So.. Das war's. Bist du bereit?"

Siané atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hatte ein schrecklich mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Sie berührte noch einmal kurz den Anhänger ihres Bruders und dann die Vogelfigur in ihrer Tasche, bevor sie antwortete. „Wenn ich es jetzt nicht bin, werde ich es nie sein."

----------*°*----------

Elladan und Haldir linsten um eine der dunklen Ecken.  Bisher hatten sie nur leere Gassen vorgefunden. Trotzdem wussten sie, dass Krieger nah waren. Sie hörten sie anrücken. Die schweren Schritte der Armeen vor den Toren, ließen ein Dröhnen in die Stadt dringen.

Die Menschen hatten aus Angst ihre Häuser fest verschlossen und ihre Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt. Jeder hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass sie im Falle eines Feuers eingeschlossen waren und sich somit ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatten. Aber Angst trieb die Menschen nun mal zu einseitigen Handlungsweisen.

Siané hatte sich nach hinten in die Gruppe gestellt. Sie wusste, sie würden sich in ein paar Minuten trennen. Aragorn würde mit einigen aus der Stadt hinaus eilen, in der Hoffnung die Frauen in der Gefangenschaft des brennenden Lichts zu erreichen. Und sie selbst.. Sie würde mit der anderen Hälfte zur Burg gehen und ihre Mutter suchen.

Legolas kam natürlich mit ihr. Wie hätte sie es auch anders erwarten können? Er wollte nicht zurückbleiben. Aber in Aragorns Gruppe wollte er genauso wenig. Sie seufzte leise. Wieso war dieser Elb denn nur so stur?

Sie liefen gerade wieder weiter, als Siané einen lauten Knall vernahm. Ein flüchtiger Blick zum Himmel zeigte ihr die letztes Überreste des Feuerballs, der gerade über der Stadt geschwebt haben musste. ‚Es beginnt also..'

Doch so schnell, wie sie hingesehen hatte, blickte sie auch wieder fort. Sie hatten die Stelle erreicht, in der sie sich trennen würden. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Frodo, Sam und Gandalf um die Ecke verschwanden, als Mat auch schon in die andere Richtung lief.

Sie waren ganz nah an der Burg, als sie kurz zwischen einigen Kisten und Fässern in einer Gasse anhielten. Schnell ließ sie ihre Augen über ihre Gefährten gleiten.

Merry und Pippin schienen die Ruhe selbst. Ihre Gesichter waren zwar ernst und sie vermisste die verspielten Züge in ihnen, aber sie hatten ihre Angst irgendwo in ihrem Kopf verbannt und konzentrierten sich nur auf ihre Aufgabe.

Dann waren da noch Gimli und Legolas. Die beiden konnte ja sowieso nichts aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und Siané war froh, erfahrene Krieger bei sich zu haben, die der Gruppe Halt gaben.

Neben Mat war seit einigen Minuten eine Wölfin aufgetaucht, die aber nichts weiter tat, als neben ihm herzugehen. Siané hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass die beiden durch nichts getrennt werden konnten und sollten.

Nur sie selbst.. Ja, sie war nervös. Ihre Hände waren feucht und ihre Beine fühlten sich kalt an. Das Schlucken fiel ihr schwer und sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie nicht dieselbe Ruhe ausstrahlen konnte, wie die anderen.

„Wir werden versuchen, von unten hineinzugelangen." Mat deutete auf einen Teil der Burgmauer, in die Fenster mit Gitterstäben eingelassen waren. Nun, vielleicht keine Fenster.. Luftschächte würde es besser treffen.

„Von unten? Da ist aber kein Eingang.." Legolas hatte sich ein wenig vorgebeugt und betrachtete die steinerne Wand.

„Doch, der ist nur nicht mit bloßem Auge zu erfassen. Ihr könnt euch doch noch sicher an die Wand erinnern, in der wir den Eingang zur Höhle zufällig entdeckten, in der wir Elí gefunden haben?" Legolas nickte mit dem Kopf, aber Gimli zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen wieder nach dem Eingang suchen? Ich werde dieses Mal nicht der Dumme sein und hineinfallen!" Verärgert verschränkte der Zwerg die Arme vor der Brust und grummelte leise. Zu deutlich erinnerte er sich noch an den Sturz in die Höhle.

„Nein.. Ich kenne den Eingang. Er ist genau an der Stelle, wo sich zwei Luftschächte befinden. Und bevor ihr fragt: Ja, die beiden Luftschächte sind Sinnestäuschungen." Mat lächelte zufrieden, als er keine weiteren Fragen mehr gestellt bekam.

Die kleine Gruppe lief schnell zu der Mauer hinüber und hielt erst wieder, als sie Deckung zwischen einigen Steinbrocken fanden. Maeglin setzte sich mit besorgtem Blick neben Siané und betrachtete Mat, wie er auf den Eingang zuging und prüfte, ob er noch existierte. Die beiden Mädchen behielten aber auch die Gassen hinter sich im Auge. Wie kam es, dass niemand in der Stadt zu sein schien? Irgendwo mussten sich doch die Wachen der Burg versteckt halten.

Mats Hand glitt einfach durch die Wand durch und er wollte den anderen schon sagen, dass sie weitergehen konnten, als er Maeglins fragenden Blick auffing. „Was hast du denn?" Er kam zu ihr herüber und kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Mat.. Ich weiß, wo du da reinwillst." Sie wurde ganz blass, als sie sich an die Kerker voller Orks erinnerte, die angeblich als Versuchsobjekte der Aufgenommenen dienten. „Ich bin einmal dort unten gewesen. Sie halten sich Orks, damit die Aufgenommenen und Novizinnen an ihnen ihre Zauberkünste trainieren. So hat Elí es mir berichtet und ich habe die Biester mit eigenen Ohren schreien gehört. Was.. Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

Die anderen hatten Maeglins Worten gelauscht und warteten nun auf seine Antwort. Einige Momente war es totenstill, dann stand Mat auf und ging auf den Eingang zu. Er drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um und lächelte. „Die Orks werden hier unten getötet, soweit ich weiß. Der Gedanke, dass sie noch hier sind und auf uns warten, vielleicht sogar freigelassen wurden, ist mir auch schon gekommen. Aber wir können nicht auf anderem Wege in die Burg gelangen. Wir MÜSSEN diesen Weg nehmen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Elanor nicht mit uns rechnet." Er lächelte noch einmal und trat dann durch die Wand hindurch.

Maeglin und Siané sahen sich kurz an und nickten sich dann zu. Was sollten sie denn auch sonst tun? Sie standen auf, gefolgt von den anderen und traten durch die täuschend echt aussehende Wand.

Einen Moment später und die kleine Gruppe fand sich in einem dunklen Gang wieder. Siané zuckte zusammen, als ihr der Geruch von Dreck und Blut in die Nase stieg. Es roch widerlich nach vermoderten Dingen, außerdem mischte sich ein bitterer, stechender Geruch dazu, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Was ist das für ein Gestank?" Gimli nahm ihr die Frage förmlich aus dem Mund. Aber neben dieser Frage, wunderte sie sich auch wo Mat abgeblieben war.

„Das sind Ausdünstungen, die bei der Herstellung von Zaubertränken vorkommen. Schwefel und so etwas. Ich kenne mich auch nicht so gut damit aus." Zum wiederholten Male zuckte Siané zusammen. Mat trat aus den Schatten heraus, seine Augen so gelb wie die eines Wolfes.

„Mat?" Maeglins Stimme zitterte.

„Hmm?" Er trat noch einen Schritt näher auf die Gruppe zu.

„Wo sind.. Wo sind die ganzen Orks?" Siané sah, wie sich die Augen der vier anderen weiteten. Sie selbst überkam ein Gefühl von Übelkeit. Sie mussten durch diese dunklen Gänge durch. Das allein genügte ihr schon. Aber der Gedanke, dass diese Orks nicht mehr in ihren rechtmäßigen Zellen waren, entmutigte sie völlig.

„Vielleicht.. Vielleicht sind sie schon alle tot.." Sie hörten Pippins leise Stimme, die auch einen Hauch Angst beinhaltete.

„Wohl kaum.. Ich glaube eher, sie rechneten mit uns. Die Orks werden hier irgendwo sein." Siané ging automatisch einen Schritt näher an Legolas heran, als sie seine Worte vernahm. Ermutigend umfasste er ihre Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Sie musste zugeben, nun war sie teilweise erleichtert, nicht ohne ihn hergekommen zu sein.

„Wie viele Orks werden hier unten normalerweise gehalten, Junge?" Gimli hatte seine Axt geschultert und musterte Mat interessiert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein.. Ich weiß es nicht. Hier unten befinden sich mindestens 50 Zellen. Sie sind über den ganzen Keller verteilt. Elanor hat sie so anlegen lassen, um in den hintersten Ecken die Versuche zu praktizieren, ohne erwischt zu werden. Viele Schwestern halten nichts von ihren Experimenten. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass in einer Zelle manchmal auch mehrere Orks gehalten wurden. Wenn sie alle noch leben und jede Zelle belegt war, müssen wir mit mindestens 50 bis 80 Orks rechnen." Siané schluckte schwer bei der Vorstellung, so viele Orks könnten hier irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lauern. Selbst die Anwesenheit von Legolas machte Mats Vermutung nicht besser.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" Merry, der nun schon die ganze Zeit schweigsam neben den anderen gestanden hatte, konnte die Maske der Ruhe nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten.

„Wir werden weiter gehen. Die Treppe in die oberen Bereiche ist nicht weit entfernt. Lasst uns hoffen, dass unser Aufenthalt solange unbemerkt bleibt." Die kleine Gruppe nickte leicht und folgte Mat dann in die Dunkelheit, die sie auch in Sekundenschnelle einschloss. Sie konnten ihre Hände kaum vor Augen erkennen. Doch was noch schlimmer war: Die wuchtigen, großen Gestalten in den Ecken, blieben in der Dunkelheit ebenfalls verborgen.

----------*°*----------

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr das tun wollt, Herrin?" Das junge Mädchen betrachtete misstrauisch das lange, weiße Haar Elanors. Sie hatte ihre Hände starr über eine Schale Blut erhoben und murmelte seit geraumer Zeit fremdartige Worte.

„Herrin? Es ist gefährlich, was ihr tut.." Die junge Schattenfreundin, skrupellos wie sie auch sein mochte, bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Die Augen ihrer Herrin waren so trüb, die Farbe schien aus der Iris gewichen zu sein und ihre Haut war Aschfahl geworden.

„Herrin?"

„Schweigt endlich, elendes Gör!" Thitra zuckte zusammen, bat leise um Vergebung und betrachtete weiterhin die Szenerie vor sich.

Die Schale mit Blut schien sich ohne weiteres zutun noch weiter zu füllen. Außerdem begann es an den Rändern eine schwarze Kruste zu bilden. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder stieg ein übermäßiger Schwefelgeruch aus dem Altar hervor?

Ängstlich blickte das Mädchen sich um. Sie spürte etwas näher kommen. Es jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken entlang. Unbewusst rieb sie eine Hand über ihre Arme und blickte Elanor wieder an.

Diese stand immer noch über der Schale mit Blut, doch zum Entsetzen des Mädchen, begann die rote Flüssigkeit zu rotieren. Tropfen flogen aus der Schale heraus, benetzten ihre Herrin und sie selbst. Sie wich mehrere Schritte zurück. Teils vor Ekel, teils aus Angst. Doch Elanor betrachtete nur genügsam ihren Zauber. Langsam erhob sich die Flüssigkeit, schien sich zu verhärten und eine Form anzunehmen.

Thitra stolperte zurück, als sich eine dunkle Gestalt erhob. Immer größer wurde sie, immer deutlicher bildete sich ihr Körper aus, bis sie die flammenden Höhlen in seinem Schädel ausmachen konnte.

Sie schrie..

----------*°*----------

Der Gestank wurde stärker. Siané hatte das Gefühl, sie würde auf der Stelle umfallen. Vielleicht war es ja nur die Kälte, die in ihre Knochen drang. Doch konnte die bewirken, dass ihre Augen ihr zufallen wollten?

„Wir sind gleich da." Sie versuchte Mats Stimme in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, konnte aber niemanden vor sich erkennen.

„Sagtest du nicht, wir würden am Ende des Ganges Fackeln finden?" Sie hörte ein leise gemurmeltes ‚Ja' auf ihre Frage, dass sie aber keineswegs zufrieden stellte. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie nicht nur das Gefühl der Müdigkeit überfallen, sondern auch eines, dass ihr sagte: Sie wurden verfolgt.

Siané verdrehte in der Dunkelheit die Augen, als Gimli ihr erneut in die Hacken trat. Der schusselige Zwerg lief nun schon eine lange Zeit hinter ihr, vielleicht um der Gruppe den Rücken zu decken, aber scheinbar auch um ihr blutige Füße zu bescheren.

„Gimli, würdest du die Güte besitzen und etwas vorsichtiger sein? Ich dachte immer, ihr Zwerge seit an Dunkelheit gewöhnt." Ihre Stimme war nicht sehr laut, aber sie zeigte, dass sie gereizt war.

„Womit soll ich vorsichtiger sein?" Sie blieb sofort stehen, als sie die Stimme des Zwerges vor sich vernahm. ‚Aber wenn er dort ist.. Wer ist dann..' Sie schluckte. Eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Doch scheinbar waren sie am Ende der Gänge angekommen und Mat war gerade dabei, einige Fackeln zu entzünden.

Die Flammen warfen gespenstische Lichtspiele auf die Wände. Sie wagte kaum, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen, die sie einen Moment zuvor geschlossen hatte. Doch als sie es tat, stellte sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass sie das Schlusslicht ihrer Gruppe gebildet hatte.

Ihr genügte der Blick in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, um zu wissen, wer sich hinter ihr befand. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie Legolas sie nach vorn riss und wie aus den Seitengängen Orks auf sie zumarschierten.

„Es war eine Falle.." Gimlis Stimme war rau und laut wie immer, doch sie spiegelte auch die maßlose Wut wieder, die er in dem Moment gerade empfinden mochte.

Siané schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Steinboden auf. Legolas hatte sie loslassen müssen und sie hatte sich nicht schnell genug fangen können. Eilig versuchte sie sich abzustützen und wieder aufzustehen. Sie drehte sich um, betrachtete die vier Gänge, die alle von Orks versperrt wurden. Sie waren eingekesselt.

„Was nun?" Maeglins Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Sie drückten ihre Rücken zusammen und hielten die scharfen Dolche fest umklammert.

„Ich weiß nicht.. Ich kann.. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.." Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, als sie sah wie Legolas' Pfeile sich durch die Köpfe der Orks bohrten. Doch wo einer fiel, wurde er sofort durch einen anderen ersetzt. Wie viele sagte Mat konnten hier unten sein? Mindestens 50? Sie schloss die Augen und tastete nach der Quelle. .. .. .. Nichts. Sie konnte sie nicht erreichen. Sie fühlte nichts.

Verängstigt berührte sie die Figur in ihrer Tasche. Das glatte Material kribbelte auf ihrer Haut. Doch sie konnte die Quelle auch dadurch nicht spüren. Sie war wie gelähmt, konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte nur zusehen, wie die Orks durch die Hände ihrer Freunde fielen. Einer nach dem anderen.

Sie sah, wie ein Schwert sich durch Mats Oberarm bohrte, hörte wie Maeglin aufschrie und erkannte, dass auch sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Sie waren nun mal keine Kriegerinnen. Sie konnten nicht einfach das Schwert ergreifen und in einen Krieg ziehen. Sie waren nun mal nur ganz normale junge Frauen. Keine Heldinnen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Gimlis Axt herabsausen, sah die Wölfin sich an einer Orkkehle festbeißen, die sie in Stücke riss und sah weitere Orks durch die Pfeile des Elben fallen.

Das war ganz sicher nicht ihre Welt. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Aber es war, als würde sie die Situation aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen. Als würde sie sich nicht in ihrem Körper befinden.

„Siané.. Maeglin.. Lauft.. Die Treppe.. Sie ist frei!" Sianés Kopf drehte sich und sie spürte, wie sie jemand am Arm packte. Legolas schleifte die beiden Mädchen hinaus, die Treppe nach oben. Doch bevor sie die Tür ganz erreicht hatten, lief Maeglin wieder hinunter.

„Maeglin, bist du bescheuert? Jetzt hau hier ab.. Du kannst mir eh nicht hel--" Mat wurde das letzte Wort abgeschnitten, als sie ihre Lippen kurz auf seine drückte. Er war so überrascht, dass er beinah das Heft seines Schwerstes fallengelassen hätte. Siané sah, wie sich Maeglins Lippen bewegten und drei kleine Worte formten. Sie konnte sie zwar nicht hören, aber sie erkannte die Bedeutung am Lächeln der beiden..

----------*°*----------

Die Tür zu den Kerkern im ersten Stock flog geräuschvoll auf, doch das störte die drei nicht. Legolas blickte sich irritiert um. Drei Möglichkeiten.. Welchen Gang sollten sie nehmen? Doch Maeglin nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, als sie den Weg nach links einschlug. Es war der einzige Grund, warum man sie mitgenommen hatte: Sie kannte sich ein wenig aus. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sich nicht in der Burg verlief. Sonst hätte man sie, genau wie Alés, bei den Rebellen gelassen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier entlang müssen?" Siané eilte Maeglin nach, blickte sich aber immer wieder um.

„Die Klassenzimmer und die Küche liegen in den anderen beiden Gängen. Diesen Gang dürfen die Novizinnen eigentlich nicht betreten, es sei denn, du wirst von der Herrin gerufen. Also wird Elanor wahrscheinlich hier ihr Arbeitzimmer haben.." Siané stimmte ihrer Freundin stillschweigend zu und lief den Gang weiter entlang.

Ein Blick auf Legolas ließ sie zusammenfahren. Seine Miene war so angespannt, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber sie konnte doch froh sein.. In ihrer Vision war er auf einem Schlachtfeld gestorben. Und hier befanden sie sich in einer Burg. Ihm konnte also gar nichts passieren.. ... Oder?

Sie stoppten, als auf dem Gang eine Gestalt auftauchte. Siané hatte innerlich schon wieder mit Orks gerechnet, doch dies fand sie nun weitaus schlimmer.

Sein weißer Umhang wurde vom Wind, der durch die Fenster wehte, bewegt. Sein langes Haar hatte er in einem langem Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Deutlich sah man eine Narbe auf der Wange, die ihm jemand vor einiger Zeit zugefügt haben musste: Gilbert.

„Ihr geht weiter.. Ich kümmere mich hier drum." Legolas berührte Siané an der Schulter, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte nicht ohne ihn weiter gehen.

„Wie bedauerlich.. So kreuzen sich unsere Wege also wieder. Euren Pfeil in Bruchtal vergebe ich euch so schnell nicht wieder.." Verächtlich berührte Gilbert die Narbe an seiner Wange, die er scheinbar durch den Düsterwaldelben davongetragen hatte.

„Geht endlich! Worauf wartet ihr?" Legolas' Stimme war angespannt, doch die beiden Mädchen verharrten auf der Stelle.

„Der Tod ist immer viel bedeutungsvoller, wenn ihn jemand mit ansieht. Lasst die beiden Damen bleiben. So habe ich es nach eurer Niederlage nicht mehr so schwer, sie ausfindig zu machen." Der Ritter grinste gehässig, doch schien er keinen Eindruck bei Legolas zu hinterlassen.

Langsam zog er das Schwert aus der Scheide und legte seinen Umhang ab. Würdevoll baute er sich vor den Dreien auf. So würdevoll, wie man nur sein konnte, wenn plötzlich vier weitere Orks hinter einem auftauchten.

Siané zog scharf die Luft ein und auch Maeglin verkrampfte sich. Doch bevor sie sich weiter damit auseinander setzen konnten, hatte Gilbert mehrere Schritte nach vorne getan, hob sein Schwert und zielte auf Legolas' Schulter. Dieser hatte blitzschnell seine Zwillingsmesser gezogen, blockte den Hieb ab und drückte ihn zurück.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich entgeistert um. Vier Biester hatten sie eingekreist, knurrten und sabberten, während Siané die Klingen von Legolas und Gilbert aufeinander schlagen hörte.

‚Unter ihren Rippen.. Versuche dort zu treffen.. Stich nach oben. Sie werden getroffen liegen bleiben und sterben..' Sie hörte Aragorns Worte deutlich in ihrem Gedächtnis. Damals, als er ihr ein wenig Unterricht mit dem Dolch und dem Schwert gegeben hatte. Wie in Trance riss sie die schmale Klinge nach oben, als eines der Biester auf sie zugerannt kam. Wie von selbst setzte sie es unter seinen Rippen an.. .. .. und traf den Knochen..

Sie prallte zurück, spürte den Schmerz der sich sofort in ihrer Hand ausbreitete, versuchte es aber trotzdem noch einmal. Dieses Mal traf sie. Die scharfe Klinge durchschnitt das stinkende Fleisch wie Butter und der Ork stürzte zuckend auf den Boden. Sie drehte sich um, erkannte dass zwei Orks Maeglin eingekreist hatten und ihr den Rücken zudrehten.

‚Ziel auf seinen Rücken.. Hier.. An dieser einen Stelle.. Sie ist ein Schwachpunkt. Stößt du fest genug zu, erreichst du sein Herz..' Geschickt zog sie ihren Dolch aus dem Brustkorb des toten Orks und lief zu Maeglin hinüber. Mit einem Hieb hatte sie den Dolch im Rücken des einen Orks versenkt und Maeglin nutzte die Überraschung, um dem anderen die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Die beiden Mädchen drehten sich erneut um, sahen Gilbert und Legolas, wie sie gerade wieder aufeinander losgingen und wie Gilbert klar in der Defensive war. Er musste jeden Schlag Legolas' mit Mühe abwehren und knickte schon mit dem rechten Knie ein wenig ein. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannten die beiden die tiefe Wunde, die der Elb ihm zugefügt haben musste.

Doch dann geschah es. Hinter Siané tauchte der vierte Ork auf. Sie hatten ihn vergessen, während er hinter einer Säule gewartet hatte. Er griff um ihre Kehle und Siané sah entsetzt, wie Legolas seine Dolche fallen ließ und seinen Bogen spannte. Es ging alles so schnell, doch sie konnte selbst aus der Entfernung alles ganz genau sehen.

Der Pfeil flog auf sie zu, surrte an ihrem Ohr vorbei und bohrte sich in den Kopf des Monsters. Doch sie spürte kaum noch, wie der Griff des Orks erschlaffte. Sie fühlte nur, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, als sich Gilberts Klinge rot färbte. Es war SEIN Blut.. Sianés Augen weiteten sich und Maeglin schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Siané sah, wie sich Gilberts Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen, als er die Klinge wieder aus Legolas' Rücken zog. Der Elb sank auf die Knie, seine Augen waren mit einem Schlag trüb und leblos geworden.

Sianés Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen und sie stolperte auf den am Boden liegenden Elben zu. Gilbert schulterte nur sein rot tropfendes Schwert und humpelte davon. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, wollte er ihr wohl noch den Moment des Abschieds gönnen... Sie hörte nur noch von weitem seine Worte: „Elanor wird sehr erfreut sein." Und ohne es zu merken, hatte sich der Entschluss zur Rache bereits tief in ihr Herz gebohrt.

Mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht fiel sie neben ihm zu Boden. Sie sah, wie sein Blut durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung sickerte. Immer schneller färbte sich die linke Hälfte seines Körpers rot. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf an. Zärtlich legte sie ihn auf der Seite ihrer Oberschenkel ab und strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange. Ihre Umgebung nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, als sich seine Augen öffneten, doch aus ihren Lippen drang nur ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen hervor.

„Sina.." Seine Stimme war so leise.. Zitternd nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie und tatsächlich schlich ein letztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Legolas.. Ich .." Ihre Stimme brach, als seine Hand über ihre Wange fuhr. „Es tut mir so leid.. Wenn ich einfach weiter gegangen wäre. Es.." Sie schluchzte wieder. „Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Melamin.. Du bist nicht.. schuld. Du.. Du musst weiter gehen.." Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Verzweifelt drückte sie den Schal, der er ihr in Teslon geschenkt hatte, auf seine Wunde. Doch sie spürte auch, wie tief diese war. Gilberts Schwert war durch seinen Rücken geglitten und hatte sein Herz dabei nicht verfehlt. Legolas hatte ihr helfen wollen. Sein Leben für ihres..

„Legolas.. Lass mich jetzt nicht allein." Er lächelte wieder, doch langsam entschwand das Leben aus seinen Augen.

„Sina.. Eru schließt niemals eine Tür, um nicht wenigstens ein Fenster zu öffnen. Es gibt für alles.. .. einen Grund.." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„DAFÜR GIBT ES ABER KEINEN GRUND!!" Tränen liefen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihr Herz schmerzte, an ihrer Seele zerrte etwas und sie fühlte, wie der Hass langsam nach ihr griff.

„Versprich mir, dass du das hier alles überstehst.." Sie nickte unter Tränen und legte schluchzend ihre Stirn auf seiner ab. Sie war kalt..

„Ich liebe dich.." Sie hob ihren Kopf noch einmal an und versuchte bei ihren Worten zu lächeln. Das einstige wunderschöne Blau seiner Augen, wurde immer blasser..

„Danke.." Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie seine Worte vernahm.

„Wofür?" Wieder strich sie mit den Händen seine Wangen entlang.

„Dafür, dass du mich begleitet hast. Dafür.." Er hustete.. „Dafür.. Das wir zusammen sein konnten. Einfach.. Dafür das du bei mir bist.." Er versuchte sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen und berührte flüchtig mit seinen Lippen die Sianés.

Sie schloss gequält die Augen, als sie die Kälte seiner Lippen spürte. Einen Moment später sackte er zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf in die alte Position zurück sinken. „Nun geh endlich.. Bevor... sie.. deine Mutter.. fort ist.." Seine Augen schlossen sich. Verzweifelt legte sie ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ab und rüttelte noch einmal an ihm.

„Nein.. Nein," flüsterte ihre Stimme leise. Neue Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen und benetzten seine Augenlider. Schwerfällig öffnete er sie erneut.

„Sina.. Melamin.. Nicht.. Nicht weinen.. Das steht dir nicht.." Sie spürte, wie ihre Unterlippe wieder begann zu zittern. Sie legte ihren Kopf schluchzend auf seinem Körper ab und umfasste mit der Hand ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen..

„Sina.. Bitte.." Sie spürte ein Ziehen an ihrem linken Arm und blickte mit ihren geröteten Augen auf. Maeglin versuchte sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Lass mich los.. Was soll ich denn noch dort?" Wütend schlug sie die Hand ihrer Freundin fort.

„Du solltest.." Siané blickte erneut zu Legolas herab. „Du solltest mir doch versprechen.. diese Geschichte unbeschadet.. zu .. überstehen.."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich verspreche es dir ja auch.." Sie erkannte ihre Stimme kaum noch wieder..

„Dann.. Dann steh auf.. Mach weiter.." Sie nickte ihm unter Tränen zu und betrachtete sein Antlitz ein letztes Mal. Seine Augen fielen zu und sie wusste, dass er sie nicht noch einmal öffnen würde. Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren schien ihr zu fehlen. Etwas, dass dort einen Platz eingenommen hatte und nun eine schmerzende, nicht heilbare Leere hinterließ.

„Komm schon, Sina.. Wir können hier nicht bleiben." Siané sah ihre beste Freundin an, der nun auch die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Und plötzlich spürte sie es: Sie hatte in ihre Tasche gegriffen und den kleinen Vogel fest umklammert. Die Quelle war so nah. Sie musste sie nur berühren.

Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, da durchströmte die Macht sie mit all ihrer Stärke. Der Schmerz war dahingeschmolzen und die Trauer weit entfernt. Nur die Wut und der Hass waren greifbar.

Cyrias Worte waren aus Sianés Verstand ausgesperrt. In ihr pulsierte der Wunsch, Gilbert das eigene Schwert durchs Herz zu jagen. Ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Oder besser.. Ihn vollständig auszulöschen..

Maeglin war überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Wendung. Siané rannte los.. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie das führen würde. Aber in diesem Zustand war es möglich, dass ihre beste Freundin den Fehler ihres Lebens beging...

----------*°*----------

Es war zu der Zeit gewesen, als sie gerade im Unterschlupf angekommen waren. Maeglin hatte nach Mat und Elí gesehen und fand sich einige Augenblicke später allein mit Cyria in einer Kammer. Wie es dazu gekommen war, vermochte sie nun nicht mehr zu sagen. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch haargenau an die Worte, mit denen die Frau ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte.

„Siané kann einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begehen. Ein falscher Zauber und sie wird die längste Zeit gelebt haben." Maeglin spürte jetzt noch das Stechen in ihrer Brust, dass sie in diesem Moment auch gefühlt hatte.

„Was meint ihr damit?" Sie sah noch genau vor sich, wie erschrocken sie gewesen war und so setzten sie sich beide auf ein altes Feldbett, wo Cyria versuchte ihr zu erklären, was es mit den verbotenen Zaubern auf sich hatte. Es war ein langes Gespräch geworden. Selbst kurz danach, hätte sie nicht alles davon wiedergeben können. Aber nun.. Jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, gingen ihr gewisse Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Tötet sie ihre Mutter in ihrem Zorn, wird sie selbst nicht mehr existieren. Löscht sie diese Person aus ihrer Vergangenheit, ist es, als wäre sie nie geboren worden."

Und gerade jetzt überwog der Zorn in Siané. Sie sah ihre beste Freundin vor sich durch die Gänge gehen. Sie rannte nicht, aber sie ließ sich auch nicht übermäßig Zeit. Ihre Schritte waren fest und in ihren Augen hatte sie den Hass gesehen, den sie gegenüber Gilbert empfand.

Maeglin hoffte inständig, dass Siané sich den Konsequenzen bewusst war. Und vor allem: Das sie sich nicht selbst schadete.

----------*°*----------

Siané sah eine der vielen Türen vor sich. Sie bestand aus festem Eichenholz und konnte mit Sicherheit nur von zwei kräftigen Männern geöffnet werden. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihre beste Freundin sich gegen die Flügeltüren lehnte und schnaufend wieder von ihnen abließ. „Die bekommen wir nie auf," hörte Siané Maeglin sagen und ein Grinsen schlich sich bei diesen Worten auf ihre Lippen.

Langsam trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und hob ihre Hand ein Stückchen an. Ihre Finger waren schlaff, aber sie sah deutlich die vielen bunten, glühenden Stränge vor sich. In Gedanken umfasste sie mit den Fingern einen leuchtenden weißen Faden, zog ihn fest und entfesselte somit seine Kraft. Ihre Handfläche spannte sich an und die Tür flog mit einem gewaltigen Stoß auf.

Sie hörte, wie Maeglin erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Ja, sie selbst wäre wohl auch erschrocken über sich selbst gewesen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Es war, als würde sie etwas umfangen. Etwas, dass ihre Ängste und Gefühle aussperrte und nur ihren Willen zurückließ.

Hinter der Tür gingen Treppen nach oben. Eilig rannten die beiden ihnen entgegen und folgten ihnen in die oberen Ebenen. Siané spürte, wie sie ihrem Ziel näher kam. Wie sie etwas spürte, dass ganz in der Nähe war und auf sie wartete. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese Macht nicht ihre Mutter war.

Sie kamen auf der letzten Stufe an und fanden sich einer weißen, schweren Tür gegenüber. Es war ein leichtes, sie erneut durch die hellen Stränge der Macht auffliegen zu lassen und so hob sie erneut ihre Hand. Dieses Mal war Maeglin bei weitem nicht so erschrocken wie zuvor. Trotzdem blieb sie einige Schritte hinter Siané zurück.

Ohne ein Gefühl zu verspüren ging sie weiter und schritt in das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht ganz so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Ein Mädchen kauerte an der Wand, zitternd und blutüberströmt. Tische, Stühle und Bücher lagen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt und waren teilweise zerstört. Ein übler Geruch von Schwefel hing in der Luft, der in ihren Augen brannte. 

Sie ließ ihren Blick über das Bild schweifen und blieb an einer weißhaarigen Frau hängen, die sie gehässig grinsend ansah. Erneut kochte Wut in ihr hoch. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Männer. Der eine ließ ihr eiskalt werden. Wieder überkam sie der Wunsch, ihn an Ort und Stelle in Stücke zu reißen doch als sie auf den anderen Mann blickte, verschwand ihre gefühllose Mauer für einen Moment und die Trauer über den Verlust kam wieder hoch. Dort stand er: In voller Lebensgröße und mit demselben widerwärtigen Lachen im Gesicht. Aber konnte das sein? Er existierte nur in ihren Träumen..

Jedoch.. Der Dämon war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr, drückte ihr eine Hand an die Kehle und plötzlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie sich in KEINEM Traum befand.

„Meine Tochter.. So trifft man sich also endlich.." Elanor stellte sich neben die schattenhafte Gestalt und berührte ihre Tochter an der Wange. Siané zuckte sofort zurück. Die Hand ihrer Mutter war eiskalt und rau. Sie fühlte sich so tot an.

„Unter diesen Umständen hätte ich auf ein Treffen gern verzichtet." Siané klammerte sich an die Hände des Dämonen, der immer noch ihren Hals fest zusammendrückte und sie dadurch in der Luft schweben ließ. Sie röchelte leicht, hatte aber immer noch genug Kraft, um nicht aufzugeben.

„Ganz wie der Vater, was? Immer noch eine dreiste Antwort auf den Lippen, egal wie schlecht es um ihn steht. Na, man sieht ja was aus ihm geworden ist. Ein nichtsnutziger Marktschreier." Elanor verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und begann, in ihrem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Besser, als eine gefühlskalte Hexe, die ihre Familie im Stich lässt." Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen, als sich der Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte.

„Natürlich.. Irgendwie habe ich damit gerechnet, dass du das sagst. Aber überlege doch einmal: Wenn du dieselbe Macht hast wie ich, könntest du den Elben wieder zum Leben erwecken. Du musst mir nur ein wenig helfen, gegen Hauptmann Elanesse und diese wahnwitzigen Rebellen anzugehen." Siané spürte, wie ihr langsam schwindelig wurde, schüttelte aber vehement den Kopf.

„Nein? Wieso nicht?" Sie kam wieder näher und deutete dem Dämonen, sie loszulassen.

„Du fragst mich tatsächlich, wieso nicht?" Siané versuchte Luft zu holen, funkelte ihre Mutter dabei aber auch gefährlich an. „Man kann niemanden ins Leben zurück holen. Und wenn doch, sind diese Zauber verboten. Sie sind gefährlich und machen mit Sicherheit niemanden glücklich." Sie wusste, dass sie recht hatte, auch wenn ihr Herz sehnsüchtig nach einem solchen Zauber für Legolas verlangte.

„So.. Du willst also nicht auf meine Seite kommen." Sie lachte bei ihrer Feststellung schrill auf. „Dann habe ich deinen geliebten Legolas ja umsonst umbringen lassen. Ich bin untröstlich. Er war wirklich ein prachtvolles Exemplar von einem Elben. Hätte sich mit Sicherheit auch gut in unseren Versuchslaboren gemacht." Sie lachte wieder auf. Siané spürte die Wut erneut zurück kommen. Verzweifelt umklammerte sie den Vogel in ihrer Tasche. Seine ausgebreiteten Flügel drückten sich in ihre Handflächen, doch sie bemerkte es kaum, als kleine Blutstropfen aus ihrer Haut drangen und die Figur benetzten.

„Du.. Du hast den Auftrag gegeben, ihn zu töten?" Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch die wahnsinnige Lache ihrer Mutter trieb sich zur Weißglut.

„Ja.. Das habe ich. Und soll ich dir etwas sagen? Gilbert war ganz versessen darauf, meinen Auftrag auszuführen. Scheinbar hat dein Elbenprinz seinen Stolz angekratzt. Manche Ritter können äußerst schlecht darauf reagieren." Elanor zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern und bewegte sich zum Fenster, von dem sie die Truppen des brennenden Lichts sehen konnte. „Diese Männer werden nicht eher aufgeben, bevor die ganze Burg zerstört ist. Siané, was denkst du kannst du erreichen? Was denken die Rebellen, was sie erreichen können? Glaubt ihr, sie werden gehen, wenn ich nicht mehr hier herrsche? Diese Männer sind voller Hass. Genau wie du. So einfach werdet ihr es nicht haben. Aber wir.." Elanor drehte sich um und deutete auf den Dämonen, der bewegungslos im Raum stand. Auf eine Geste von ihr begann er mit seiner krächzenden Stimme zu sprechen.

„Wir.. Zusammen können wir diese Männer dort unten einfach besiegen. Verbünde auch du dich mit mir.. Wir könnten ganz Mittelerde beherrschen.." Die Höhlen, in denen sich eigentlich seine Augen befinden sollten, flammten auf und ließen Siané auf dem Boden zurückkriechen.

„Hast du noch immer Angst vor mir? Tz, tz, tz.. Hast du etwa angenommen, ich tauche in deinen Träumen nie wieder auf? Glaubtest du, ich hätte dich wegen dieses Wolfsjungen aufgegeben? Nur weil er uns in seinen Traum gezogen hat, hatte ich keine Macht mehr über euch. Doch nun.. Nun bin ich hier." Er baute sich vor ihr auf und reichte ihr seine knochige Hand nach unten.

„Du bist doch nichts weiter, als ein Traum. Du kannst mir nichts anhaben." Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich fest und entschlossen, doch der Dämon lachte nur auf. Grob packte er ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Beine. Sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als er sie schlug und wieder auf dem Boden aufschlagen lies. Auf ihrem Rücken brannten drei blutige, tiefe Striemen. Die Haut war förmlich herausgerissen. Unter Schmerzen blickte sie wieder auf und roch von neuem den starken Schwefelgestank.

„So.. Ich kann dir also nichts anhaben.. Du dummes, kleines Menschen--" er schlug dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Überrascht blickte Siané hoch und sah Maeglin, die einen schweren, goldenen Leuchter in der Hand hielt.

„Wirkt scheinbar auch bei Dämonen.." Sie lächelte matt und half ihrer Freundin auf die Beine. Siané zuckte zusammen, als ihre Kleidung die Verletzung an ihrem Rücken streifte.

Elanor zog verärgert ihren Umhang an den Schultern enger zusammen und blickte die beiden Mädchen an. „Das werdet ihr mir büßen. Sobald er aufwacht und sein Körper vollständig in dieser Welt ist, könnt ihr euch von eurem Leben verabschieden."

Siané schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihre Mutter zu. „Du willst meine Mutter sein?" Sie blieb verächtlich vor ihr stehen und betrachtete Elanor von Kopf bis Fuß. „Wie kann Paps dich nur eine Sekunde geliebt haben? Du bist nichts weiter, als eine Fremde für mich. Komisch.. Früher habe ich nie etwas gegen Fremde gehabt, aber euch, Mylady, kann ich nur aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuen." In Elanors Augen flackerte einen Moment etwas auf, etwas dass Siané nicht deuten konnte, doch dann hörte sie erneut Maeglins Rufe. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Gilbert das Schwert über seinen Kopf erhoben hatte, bereit ihr das Schwert ins Herz zu treiben, wie er es bei Legolas getan hatte. Wie in Trance griff sie nach der Figur in ihrer Tasche, verknotete die Stränge der Macht vor ihren Augen und ließ einen Strahl blendendes Licht aus ihrer Hand gleiten. Getroffen ging der Ritter zu Boden und die beiden Mädchen mussten mit ansehen, wie er sich auflöste.

Sein Körper begann zu leuchten und es war, als würde sich jede Zelle seines Körpers glänzend im Raum verteilen und erlöschen. Siané blickte starr auf ihn herab, hörte ihre Mutter im Hintergrund schrill auflachen und vernahm plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr. ‚Wäge die Konsequenzen ab, wenn du jemanden auslöschst. Wird ein Punkt aus der Vergangenheit entfernt, können manche Situationen in der Zukunft nicht eintreten.' Cyrias Worte hallten ihr im Gedächtnis. Was mochte sie nun verändert haben? Sie sah, wie Maeglin sich schmerzhaft an den Kopf griff. Verängstigt lief Siané zu ihrer besten Freundin hinüber, doch diese blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Konnte Gilberts Tod etwas mit Maeglin zu tun haben? ‚Was habe ich bloß getan?'

Wütend drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter um, die immer noch laut lachte. Doch was Siané dort sah, ließ sie wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle verharren. Hinter Elanor war der Dämon hervorgetreten. Ein flammendes Schwert in der Hand, zum Töten erhoben. Sie hörte sich selbst aufschreien, als der Dämon zustieß und ihre Mutter auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Lachend löste er sich in Luft auf. Allerdings nicht, ohne einen Abschiedsgruß in der Luft wiederhallen zu lassen. ‚So schnell wirst du mich nicht los...'

Etwas Kaltes griff nach ihrem Herzen, als sie auf ihre Mutter zukrabbelte. Die weißen Haare waren wieder zu einem wunderschönen rot geworden. Sie konnte nicht anders. Mit zittrigen Fingern drehte sie ihre Mutter um und betrachtete ihre warmen Gesichtszüge.

„Meine liebe, kleine Tochter.." Und so erschienen zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage Tränen in Sianés Augen.

„Mama?" Die kalte Hand ihrer Mutter strich die Tränen von ihrer Wange.

„Sina.. Meine kleine Sina. Du bist groß geworden. Und genauso hübsch, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe." Siané lächelte leicht und umfasste die Hände ihrer Mutter.

„Mama.. Was.. Warum bist du nun?"

„Shh.." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Altar in der Mitte des Raumes. „Zerstöre ihn. Der Dämon nimmt seine Kraft daraus. Er wird nicht mehr lange Gestalt in dieser Welt annehmen können, wenn die Schale nicht mehr existiert."

Eilig stand das rothaarige Mädchen auf, hob das blutgefüllten Gefäß in die Höhe und warf es kraftvoll gegen die Wand. Es zersprang in viele kleine Teile und das Blut bespritzte Wände und Boden, doch mehr geschah nicht. Fragend hockte sie sich wieder neben ihre Mutter, die schwer atmend auf dem Boden verweilte.

„Sina.. Als ich noch sehr viel jünger war." Sie hustete leicht und Siané wollte sie am Sprechen hintern, doch Elanor wollte ihr diese Geschichte erzählen. „Lass mich.. Du musst das wissen. Damals.. Du warst noch nicht geboren und dein Vater und ich waren glücklich. Er wusste nichts von meiner Macht und ich war bereit sie für ihn aufzugeben. Doch dann lernte ich Hauptmann Elanesse kennen. Er war so widerlich. Er konnte den Tod von Lebewesen vorhersagen und half auch gerne nach, wenn seine Vorhersagen nicht ganz stimmten. Doch er hatte auch noch eine andere Gabe. Er konnte mit Dämonen in Kontakt treten. Das ist normalerweise sehr schwer. Wir beide haben es geschafft, als wir zu viel Macht an uns gezogen haben. Dämonen lieben Macht. Sie wollen sie besitzen.

Als ich herausfand, dass Hauptmann Elanesse diesen Dämonen an sich gebunden hatte, war ich entschlossen etwas dagegen zu tun. Denn er wollte schon immer die Hexen in Carn Dûm vernichten. Meine eigenen Eltern lebten hier und so versuchte ich den Dämonen zu erreichen." Elanor machte eine Pause, in der sie versuchte ruhiger zu Atmen. Doch ihr Körper wurde von Minute zu Minute schwächer.

„Ich habe ihn erreicht, doch der Dämon hatte schon zu viel Macht von Elanesse bekommen. Ich konnte ihn nicht kontrollieren. Niemand kann das auf kurz oder lang. Irgendwann wird der Hauptmann auch keine Macht mehr über ihn haben. Wir können nur beten, dass der Hauptmann vorher stirbt. Wenn der Dämon volle Macht erhalten hat, wird er in Mittelerde wandeln und ihm die Verwüstung bringen." Elanor hustete gequält.

„Mama.. Aber.. Was ist mit dir geschehen?"

„Er hat mich kontrolliert. Er hat meine Macht genommen und mich in seiner Hand gehabt. All die Jahre.. Damals, nachdem ich dich geboren hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Und nun.. Wenigstens konnte ich dich noch einmal sehen. Vielleicht.." Sie hustete erneut und ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Vielleicht kannst du Elanesse aufhalten. Er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bevor nicht alle Hexen aus Carn Dûm tot sind. Auch seine Verbündeten wird er irgendwann verraten. Seine Männer sind so von seinem Hass durchtränkt, dass sie es nicht merken. Das brennende Licht ist ein Haufen geblendeter Idioten, die den schlechten Kern ihrer eigenen Leute nicht erkennen."

Elanors Blick wurde trüb und sie hob noch einmal eine Hand an Sianés Wange. „Meine Kleine.. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du in deinem Leben glücklicher wirst. Bitte.. Sag Marado, dass ich ihn liebe. Ja, ich habe nie damit aufgehört. Ich war so eine schlechte Mutter. Verzeih mir.. Sina......" Sie schloss langsam ihre Augen. Siané saß vor ihr, ihre Hand immer noch auf der Wange ihrer Mutter.

Zitternd blickte sie zur Decke, schluckte die Tränen hinunter und betrachtete den Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Maeglin lag immer noch bewusstlos auf der Erde, doch sie atmete regelmäßig. Ihre Mutter.. Sie war tot.. Legolas.. Sie wollte gar nicht weiter denken. Das Mädchen, dass sie vorhin im Raum hatte liegen sehen, war spurlos verschwunden. Und der Dämon..

Sie schrie auf, als eine knochige Hand sich um ihren Körper schlang und sie in die Höhe hob. Da war er also wieder..

„Und du wirst nun mit mir kommen. Da gibt es einen netten Mann, der dich gerne kennen lernen möchte." Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem Hals, dann wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen...

----------*°*----------

„Versteckt euch!" Sam und Frodo duckten sich sofort hinter einem Busch, als sie Elladans Stimme vernahmen und auch die anderen suchten sich ein sicheres Plätzchen, an dem sie unsichtbar für die Augen ihrer Feinde waren.

Langsam senkte sich die Sonne dem Horizont entgegen und tauchte die Ebene vor dem Gebirge Carn Dûm in ein blutrotes Licht. Schon den ganzen Tag suchten die Gefährten eine Möglichkeit, die Käfige im Lager des brennenden Lichtes zu erreichen. Doch wurden sie stets durch irgendwelche Zwischenfälle zurück geworfen. Sei es durch die Ankunft von Boten im Lager oder wegen den tollpatschigen  Füßen der Hobbits so gekommen.. Das einzige, was sie bisher erreicht hatten war eine Näherung an die Käfige auf Sichtweite.

Und nun kamen sie schon wieder nicht voran. Schritte waren an die Ohren der Elben gedrungen und so mussten sie warten, bis ihre Feinde an ihnen vorbei geschritten waren.

Frodo und Sam saßen schweigend nebeneinander, die Hände stets in der Nähe ihrer Schwerter und doch fühlten sie sich damit nicht sicher. Es war eine Sache, im Ringkrieg dabei zu sein. Dort hatten sie sich an Spinnenmonstern vorbeigequält, waren durch Mordor gelaufen, hatten sich mit Orks und Gollum auseinander gesetzt, um den Ring der Macht im Schicksalsberg zu vernichten. Doch das hier.. Es war etwas anderes. Wo man einschätzen konnte, dass Orks nur töten wollten, konnten sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was das Ziel dieser Menschen war. Auch kannte man nicht einen ihrer Schwachpunkte. Außerdem waren diese Menschen wohl intelligenter als Orks...

Als hätten sie beiden zur gleichen Zeit daran gedacht, stießen sie synchron ein entkräftetes Seufzen aus. Haldir, der ganz in ihrer  Nähe verweilte, zischte ihnen sofort zu, sie sollen sich leise verhalten.

Die Schritte waren ganz in der Nähe und stoppten genau vor dem Versteck der Hobbits. Ein eigenartiges Schnuppern war zu vernehmen und Frodo erinnerte sich urplötzlich an die schwarzen Reiter.. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter, doch dann hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.

„Sind sie hier in der Nähe, Illana?" Sofort sprangen die beiden Hobbits auf und liefen auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. Es mussten gute Nachrichten sein, wenn Mat, Gimli, Pippin, Merry und Illana auftauchten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es geschafft.. Doch als sich die zwei Gruppen gegenüber standen, fiel ihnen sofort auf, dass jemand fehlte.

„Wo sind Legolas und Siané?" Aragorn trat vor, doch die langen Gesichter der Freunde konnten nichts gutes verheißen.

Traurig setzten Gimli und Pippin das blonde Mädchen ab, das reglos im Arbeitzimmer Elanors gelegen hatte. Im Schutze des Unterholzes ließen sich alle auf dem Gras nieder und warteten auf eine Erklärung. Langsam begann Gimli zu sprechen.

„Uns wurde im Keller der Burg von Orks aufgelauert. Maeglin, Siané und Legolas sind vorausgegangen. Doch.. Als wir.." Gimli stockte und er wischte verstört mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Als wir ihnen folgen konnten.. Aragorn.. Er lag dort auf dem Flur.. Sein Oberkörper blutdurchtränkt.." Die Stimme des Zwerges hatte nichts mehr von seiner Freude in sich. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man sogar ein Zittern darin vernehmen. „Als wir weiter gingen.. Wir konnten ja nichts für den armen Jungen tun.. Die Türen waren alle versperrt.. Man hat Getöse gehört.. Schreie.. Und.. und.. Doch als wir hineinkamen, war niemand mehr da.. Nur die Kleine hier.. Sie lag auf dem Boden.. Sie atmet.." Aragorn legte dem Zwerg eine Hand auf die Schulter, um seinen Redeschwall zu beenden. Er plapperte schon fast Zusammenhanglos. Jeder wusste, dass der Zwerg unter einem Schock litt. Leise sprach er auf Gimli ein, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. doch in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich genauso zerrissen, wie die anderen.

„Wir werden ihm, wenn alles vorbei ist, eine würdige Beerdigung verrichten." Gandalfs Worte waren leise. Er selbst spürte, wie die Trauer nach seinem Herzen griff.

„Das werden wir nicht können.." Die Gefährten blickten auf, als Mat sich in das Gespräch einmischte.

„Wie meinst du das?" Nun war es an Elladan, zu sprechen.

„Ich meine damit, dass sich Legolas nicht mehr im Flur befand, als wir uns auf den Weg zurück gemacht haben.."

„Du meinst.." Elladan stockte..

„Ja, diese elenden Monster von Orks werden ihn mitgenommen haben.." Gimlis Hand klammerte sich wütend um seine Axt.

„Ich möchte eure Unterhaltung nur ungern stören. Doch zur Trauer ist dies wahrhaftig der falsche Ort. Glaubt nicht, mir gehe sein Tod nicht Nahe. Doch .. Wir müssen nun erst einmal aus dieser Situation heraus. Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn auch wir sterben." Schweren Herzens nickten die Gefährten Haldir zu und standen langsam auf.

„Ich habe vorhin gesehen, dass sie ein weiteres Mädchen in die Käfige gesperrt haben. Ich möchte behaupten, es sei Siané gewesen, sofern meine Augen mich nicht betrogen haben." Elrohir stand am Rande der Gruppe und blickte ernst ins Lager der Männer.

„Dann müssen wir sie da wohl herausholen.." Aragorn stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Auch ohne elbische Augen konnte er erkennen, dass in der Mitte des Platzes Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut wurden.

„Wenn wir doch nur mehr Zeit hätten.." Mat schlug mit einer Hand gegen den Stamm eines Baumes und blickte in dieselbe Richtung. Sie mussten bald einen Weg ins Lager finden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es um euch steht. Aber ICH habe einen Schwachpunkt bei diesen Menschen gesehen." Erschrocken drehten sich die Gefährten um, als sie eine warme, vertraute Stimme vernahmen. Gimli ließ vor Schreck seine Axt fallen..

----------*°*----------

Sianés Kopf ruhte an den kräftigen Holzgittern ihres Käfigs. Wie lange war es her, dass dieser Dämon sie vor den Füßen des Hauptmanns abgesetzt hatte? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Oder mehr? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Ihre Knochen schmerzten und die Wunde an ihrem Rücken schien in Flammen zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich entzündet.

Komischerweise war es ihr egal. Seitdem sich das Bild von Legolas in seinem eigenen Blut in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, war es unwichtig für sie, ob sie das Wundfieber überkommen würde. Es war ihr egal, was Hauptmann Elanesse mit ihr vorhatte.

Völlig zerschlagen legte sie ihre Stirn auf ihren Armen ab. Die Knie an ihren Körper gezogen, wartete sie nur noch auf das, was da kommen mochte. Wartete, auf eine Erlösung. 

In so kurzer Zeit hatte sie tatsächlich zwei Menschen verloren, die sie liebte. Ja, ihre Mutter hätte sie lieben können. In dem Moment, in dem sie Elanors warme Augen erblickte, war sie sich dessen bewusst, dass sie eine weitere wichtige Peron verloren hatte.

Und so kam es, dass ihr in diesem Käfig, umgeben von weinenden Frauen, alles egal war. Sie spürte nicht einmal mehr, dass sich die Leere ihrer Seele wieder gefüllt hatte..

„Da haben wir sie ja.." Müde hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte in die verärgerten Augen des Hauptmanns.

„Wenn es darum geht, dass euer Dämon in seine eigene Welt zurückgekehrt ist: Das bereue ich nicht." Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder sinken. Sollte dieser Mann doch mit sich selbst sprechen.

„Na, na, na.. Darum geht es mir gar nicht. Willst du nicht wissen, wie alles so kommen konnte?" Siané rührte sich nicht. Sie hatte sich zwar gefragt, warum all ihre Vermutungen, falsch gewesen waren. Warum sie Elanor als Feindin angesehen hatte, warum sie den Dämon nie als Teil eines Ganzen betrachtet hatte und wieso alle auf den Hauptmann hereingefallen waren. Vielleicht, weil er zu selten ins Licht getreten war? Weil sie lange Zeit nichts von ihm wussten? Aber war das nicht logisch? Wieso sollte der Schuldige sich in den Vordergrund stellen, anstatt sich hinter seinen Schergen zu verbergen? Ja, eigentlich ergab nun alles Sinn.

„Keine Antwort? Nun, dann werde ich es dir erzählen." Innerlich seufzte Siané auf. Wieso musste er nun mit seinen großen Taten prahlen? Konnte er sie nicht einfach allein lassen?

„Vor vielen Jahren lernte ich deine Mutter kennen. Eine mächtige Frau, fürwahr. Ich habe versucht meine Absichten vor ihr zu verbergen. Doch irgendwie kam sie mir auf die Schliche." Er tigerte vor ihrem Käfig auf und ab, schien beeindruckt von seinen eigenen Worten zu sein und trug ein dummes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich hatte mich schon lange mit dem Dämonen verbunden, doch besaß ich selbst nicht genug Macht, um ihn in diese Welt zu holen. So gaukelte ich ihr vor, dass ich kurz davor stand, mit ihm Mittelerde zu beherrschen und die Hexen in Tirell zu vernichten. Sie glaubte mir. Ja, sie war töricht genug mir zu glauben.

So kam es, dass sie selbst versuchte ihn zu beherrschen. Doch alles war geplant. Der Dämon hatte genug Macht von mir, sie zu kontrollieren. Mit ihr zusammen hatten wir genug Kräfte, um ihn nach Mittelerde zu holen.

Irgendwann begann es, dass die Schwestern der Burg Verdacht schöpften. Mehrere Gruppen bildeten sich. Eine, die das alte Tirell aufrecht erhalten wollte. Eine andere, die etwas von der Macht abhaben wollte. Die Rebellen und die Schattenfreundinnen. Ja, so nennt ihr sie wohl..

Als mein Dämon dich fand, hat er eine erneute Machtquelle für sich entdeckt. Du warst schwerer zu hintergehen, aber im Endeffekt war das unwichtig.

Deine Mutter hatte den Zauber herausgefunden, mit dem wir ihm einen Weg in unsere Welt schaffen konnten. Im Prinzip war das mein ganzes Ziel. Ich kenne nun den Zauber. Das deine Mutter nicht mehr lebt oder der Altar zerstört wurde, schert mich nicht. Sobald ich euch Hexen aus dem Weg geräumt habe, werde ich den Zauber selbst anwenden." Sianés Haut begann unangenehm zu kribbeln. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sich dieser selbstgefällige Kerl auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Dann habt ihr ja nun alles, was ihr wolltet. Ich gratuliere euch, Sir.."

„Mein gutes Kind, höre ich da etwa Ironie in deiner Stimme?" Siané verdrehte die Augen und sah fort von Elanesse in die Dunkelheit.

„Hauptmann, irgendwann wird euch eurer eigener Sklave töten.."

„Nein.. Der Dämon herrscht nicht über mich. Ich werde den Zauber vollenden und eine große, mächtige Position in Mittelerde einnehmen. Tirell wird nur noch mit Frauen bewohnt sein, die sich mir angeschlossen hatten und die Menschen, Elben und Zwerge dieser Welt werde ich mir Untertan machen." Er lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass Siané krank machte.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich euch das sage. Aber.. Ihr seid größenwahnsinnig. Niemals wird euch das gelingen." Sie bewegte ihr Gesicht noch immer nicht zu Elanesse. Stattdessen blickte sie angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Hatte sie es sich eingebildet, oder huschten Schatten in der Nähe der Käfige umher?

„Ach du dummes, unwissendes Kind. Eigentlich kann es dir auch egal sein, ob ich scheitere oder nicht. Du wirst nicht einmal mehr den neuen Morgen erleben, denn heute Nacht werden die Hexen aus Tirell vernichtet." Sie zuckte schmerzvoll zusammen, als jemand sie grob am Arm packte und aus dem Käfig zerrte. An den Schreien der Frauen konnte sie erkennen, dass auch sie in Richtung Scheiterhaufen getragen wurden.

Es war eine kurze Prozedur. Zwanzig Frauen waren an große Holzpflöcke gebunden worden. Manche von ihnen weinten, andere versuchten sich vergeblich zu befreien. Nur Siané gab es auf, sich zu wehren. ‚Eigentlich ist es doch eh egal..'

Traurig ließ sie ihren Blick über die Zuschauer wandern. Frauen in schwarzen Umhängen standen zwischen den Soldaten des brennenden Lichtes. ‚So wäre es also gewesen, wenn ich mich angeschlossen hätte. Dann würde ich nun auch dort stehen und jubeln..' Ihr Magen schien sich bei dem Gedanken umzudrehen. Niemals hätte sie sich über das Töten von Menschen freuen können..

Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte man auch Kinder zum Scheiterhaufen geführt. Sie standen aufgeregt bei ihren Eltern und deuteten auf die gefesselten Frauen. ‚So ist das also.. Wir prangern hier als Schande.. Seht Kinder, so sollt ihr niemals werden.. Wir sind ja so schlechte Menschen..' Einen kurzen Moment ließ sie den Kopf hängen doch dann erinnerte sie sich an Teslon, an ihren Vater und ihre Freunde. An ihren Bruder, der in Tirell wartete und sogar an die Herrin Tari im Schloss. Wie sehr sie das doch alles vermisste.. Mühsam straffte sie ihren Körper, spürte wie die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Rücken gegen das Holz rieb und bemühte sich trotz allem um eine mutige Miene. ‚Ich werde auf keinen Fall Flehen und Betteln.'

Mit so würdevollen Schritten, dass es ihr bald schlecht wurde, trat Hauptmann Elanesse vor die Frauen, hielt eine kurze Rede über die Schandtaten der Hexen und drehte sich dann zu einem der vielen Mädchen um. Siané hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand, trat eine Schattenfreundin vor und ließ Flammen hochsteigen. Mit einem Schlag wurde Siané bewusst, dass sie jeden einzeln töten würden. Das Mädchen schrie in den Flammen, wand sich unter Schmerzen und bat um Hilfe. Doch niemand war in der Lage, etwas zu unternehmen.

Wütend ballte Siané ihre Fäuste.. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so widerwärtig sein?

Langsam legten sich die Flammen wieder. Von dem fremden Mädchen war nichts als Asche übrig geblieben. Es war ein Moment, in dem Siané zum Heulen zu Mute gewesen wäre. Wenn sie da nicht etwas anderes, unfassbares abgelenkt hätte.

In der Aufregung der Verbrennung waren vierzehn vermummte Gestalten unter die gaffende Menge getreten. Jeder hatte sich eine passende Position gesucht, um den Drahtziehern des brennenden Lichts gefährlich zu werden. Außerdem hatte einer von ihnen einen Dolch an die Gurgel des Hauptmanns gelegt und zwang ihn, keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Sianés Augen weiteten sich, als ein Mädchen auf sie zukam und ihre Fesseln durchschnitt. Sie hatte noch nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Aber sie erkannte sie wieder. Elí sah so munter aus, als wäre sie Elanor **niemals** in die Hände gefallen. Und der vermummte Mann, der Hauptmann Elanesse gefangen hielt, strömte eine solche Vertrautheit aus..

Siané sackte auf dem Haufen Holz zusammen und betrachtete mit geweiteten Augen, wie der Mann langsam seine Kapuze von seinem Gesicht gleiten ließ.

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.. Zaghaft legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Lippen und kniff einmal kurz die Augen zusammen. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter, doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand er immer noch vor ihr.. ‚Aber das kann.. Das muss ein Traum sein..'

„Legolas..." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.. Sie zitterte. Aber die Schmerzen an ihrem Rücken machten ihr bewusst, das dies alles andere als ein Traum war. Er lebte..

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

Muahaha.. Wer von euch hat gedacht, ich würde ihn umbringen? °lach° Also echt.. Ich würde NIEMALS einen original Charakter aus Herr der Ringe töten. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir dazu kein Recht haben. Ich kann mit meinen erfunden Charakteren so umgehen, aber Tolkiens Eigentum wird nicht beschädigt. :D

Ich bin ja nicht wie Peter Jackson und bringe einfach Haldir um. ;) Nein, nein.^^

Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle bis zum Ende gelesen. °böse guck° Wehe nicht!! :o)

Tjaaa.. War ja ein ziemlich langer Teil, was? Das müsst ihr mir lassen.^^ Ich hätte auch zwei Kapitel daraus machen können.. Aber egal. :o) Ich wollte euch euren Legolas noch in diesem Teil zurück geben. Nachher werde ich hier noch gelyncht. :D

Hmm.. Was passiert nun noch? Mal sehen..^^ Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so düster. ;) Freut euch also auf das neue Kapitel, in dem wir vielleicht Papa Thranduil kennen lernen.^^

Bis dahin.. Ciaoi.. °knuddelt euch alle° Hoffe ich sehe euch im nächsten Teil wieder.. =) °wink°

Eure Tig..

@ Crestoe: Oh ja.. Würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du mir neue Skizzen zeigst. Mag deine letzte Siané Zeichnung. Hab sie natürlich immer noch abgespeichert. :o)

Legolas und Siané sollen heiraten? Nun.. Mal schauen.. Find das ja ein bissel kitschig. Wir werden sehen.^^

@ Nillithiel: Hey.. Ich glaube, ich habe alle deine Fragen aus deinem Kommi in diesem Teil beantwortet. ;D Schau mal nach. °g°

@ Daga: Ein Illana Bild ist ja nun schon dabei.. Hoffe es war nach deinem Geschmack..^^ Eigentlich suche ich ja immer noch nach nem Bild für Alés.. Find aber kein passendes. :D

@ ADD02: °lach° Tjaa.. Gimli konnte ich keine dummen Kommentare abgeben lassen. Dazu war mir die Stimmung zu traurig. Und ein niedergeschlagener Zwerg ist doch auch mal was nettes..^^

Mein Kollege.. Jaa.. Weiß auch nicht.. Könnte ein bissel besser laufen. Aber ich werde es schon überleben. :o)

@ Mira2: Siehste.. Legolein ist nicht gestorben. Wär ja noch schöner. ;)

@ Devil_Amon: Na, so perfekt ist die FF nun auch wieder nicht. Ich kenne zig bessere. :D Aber trotzdem Dankeschön, für dein Kompliment. °knuddel°

@ mystica: Ja, ich weiß.. Habe Frodo und Sam ein wenig vernachlässigt. Ich verspreche, dass sie in den anderen, folgenden Chaps noch mehr zu sagen bekommen. ;D

@ Hexenlady: Hmm.. Ich denke, deine Fragen aus dem Kommi hab ich in dem Chap auch beantwortet, oder?^^

@ Atzui: Ich mach mir nach deinem Kommi ein wenig Sorgen um dich. Ich hoffe, du konntest die Wartezeit überstehen und träumst nicht schon von der Story? °lach° Wirktest ein bissel aufgeregt. °knuddel°

@ Escalina: Legolas ist doch nicht tot.. Ganz ruhig. °knuff° Jetzt kann alles nur noch besser werden. :D

@ Miss_Sixty: °smile° Hoffe ich hab den Showdown zu deiner Zufriedenheit beschrieben. :D Und keine Angst.. Legolas und Gimli werden sich noch oft genug streiten. :o)

@ Shelley: Hmm.. Ja.. Vielleicht hatte Legolas schon alles an ihr gesehen.. Aber.. Ach.. Mein Gott, dann ist sie halt verklemmt. Was soll's.. :D

Stimmt, dem Typen mit dem Frauennamen darf man nicht trauen. Aber das hast du ja nun sicher selbst festgestellt. ;)

@ Leahna: Sorry.. Das war kein schnelles Update von mir, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Aber dafür ist das Kapitel umso länger. :o) Vergibst du mir? °auf Knien rumrutsch°

@ Asahi-chan: Ja, ja.. Du hast mich durchschaut. Ich habe Legolas nicht sterben lassen. Hoffe trotzdem, dass du irgendwann ganz kurz drauf reingefallen bist. ;)

Mat und Maeglin.. °evilgrin° Da habe ich noch ein Überraschung für dich. Aber wehe du wirfst etwas nach mir. Das tut man nicht. :P Egal, wie fies mein Vorhaben ist. :D

Elben teilen.. Hmpf.. Na, von mir aus kannst du die vier Elben haben. Dann will ich aber Legolas.. Oder gib mir wenigsten Elladan ab, wenn ich den nicht bekomme. ;D

@ Goldmond: Böses Ende für Mat und Maeglin.. Na ja.. Vielleicht ein böses Erwachen im nächsten Chap.. Aber ich bin nicht wirklich auf Blutvergießen aus. Obwohl.. °harhar°

@ Meldis: Ach, lass dir Zeit mit dem Betalesen. Ich kann da noch ein wenig warten. Veröffentliche die Geschichten ja eh noch nicht. ;)

Schön, dass dir Mat und Maeglin so gut gefallen. Die beiden hab ich eigentlich schon am Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen.^^

@ Barawen: Hab mir ja genug Zeit gelassen. Letztes Update ist fast drei Wochen her. ;)

Berlin, Berlin? Ist das die Sendung mit Lolle? Ja, davon hab ich mal eine oder zwei Folgen gesehen. Die lief aber immer zu so ner scheiß Zeit und so hab ich das immer verpasst.

Das mit der Meerjungfrau.. Tja, ich kenn die original Geschichte. :o) Und die ist ja auch so traurig. °schnüff° Aber sonst.. Was für parallelen siehst du denn noch? °smile°

Ansonsten noch ganz lieben Dank an Bluelight, starwater, feanen, Calen, Kim und DieSina.. °euch alle knuddel°

Bis zum nächsten Mal. Drückt den Review Button, ja? Wäre sehr glücklich drüber.. ^.^

Eure Tig


	32. Konsequenzen

 Herz zu erobern 

_Konsequenzen_

_Disclaimer: In den vorherigen Kapiteln zu finden.._

_A/N: Ja, ja, ja.. Ihr habt es alle gewusst, ich weiß.. -_-* NATÜRLICH konnte ich Legolas nicht umbringen.. Wie hätte ich auch? So ein schnuckeliger Elb. :D Aber das nicht einer drauf reingefallen ist.. °grummel° Ärgerlich.. Na ja.. Egal. :o)_

Dieser Teil hat wieder etwas auf sich warten lassen. Es tut mir mal wieder leid. Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich. Aber ich versuche immer in meiner freien Zeit zu schreiben. Dummerweise hab ich momentan sehr wenig davon. Nehmt es mir nicht übel! Viel Spaß bei dem neuen Chapter.. °wink°

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Herz zu erobern 

_Konsequenzen_

War das ein Traum? Konnte das die Realität sein? Oder spielte ihre Fantasie ihr einen so grausamen Streich? Vielleicht hatte sie ja durch den Schock, ihren Verstand verloren. Oder sie hatte sich, als sie an den Pfahl gebunden worden war, den Kopf angestoßen und bildete sich das alles ein.

Es konnte doch gar nicht sein, dass Legolas vor ihr stand.. Siané dachte an das Blut zurück, dass seinen Oberkörper und ihre Hände benetzt hatte. An den Moment, in dem er seine Augen schloss. Noch immer spürte sie den Schmerz des Verlustes in ihrer Brust. Den Schmerz, den sie empfand, als seine Seele sich von ihrer trennte. Doch da war auch noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass sie schon seit Gilberts Tod fühlte, aber nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die unerträgliche Leere war verschwunden.

Noch immer kniete Siané auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass die Mädchen bei ihr befreit wurden. Erst, als Legolas vor ihr stand und sich hinkniete, blickte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Stimme versagte ihr. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Lippen öffnete, drang nur ein leises Schluchzen daraus hervor. Aufmunternd lächelte er und strich ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen von den blassen Wangen.

„Komm.. Wir müssen fort von hier." Er umfasste ihre Hände und zog sie nach oben. Doch kaum das ihre Beine sie tragen sollten, knickten sie auch schon wieder ein. Krampfhaft klammerte sie sich an seinen Umhang und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Legolas.." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. Sie war erschöpft. Wo sie eben noch den Willen gespürt hatte, aufrecht an dem Pfahl zu sterben, war nur noch das Gefühl der Müdigkeit. Siané wusste, dass sie nun sicher war. Einen letzten Moment betrachtete sie noch einmal sein Antlitz, schloss dann aber endgültig die Augen. „Sag mir, dass es kein Traum ist," flüsterte sie noch einmal, bevor sie die Schwärze der Ohnmacht umfing.

----------*°*----------

„Nun, wie fühlt man sich, wenn man sich seiner Niederlage bewusst wird?" Elí stand neben Hauptmann Elanesse, der sichtlich verwirrt seine eigene Waffe an seinem Hals betastete.

„Wie könnt ihr Weiber es wagen, mir eine Hexenkette umzulegen?" Seine Stimme troff vor Hass, doch Cyria und Elí lächelten ihn nur wissend an.

„Hauptmann, ihr solltet begreifen, dass ihr euch nicht in der Position befindet, so mit uns zu sprechen. Eure Schattenfreundinnen sind geflohen, als wir euch umstellten und viele eurer Männer sind dabei, sich zu ergeben." Elí zog kräftig an einer silbernen Kette, die an seinem Halsband befestigt war. Der Hauptmann schrie, seine Knie knickten ein und er schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf.

„Wie.. Wie konntet ihr?" Cyria lächelte ihn an, als sie sich neben ihn hockte und ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht strich.

„Hauptmann.. Ihr wart so sehr damit beschäftigt, die Mädchen zu verbrennen, dass niemand bemerkte, wie wir die Wachen an den Außenposten niederschlugen. Selbst, als wir uns unter euch mischten, waren eure Augen noch immer auf die Gefangenen gerichtet. Es wäre uns unmöglich gewesen, euch zu überwältigen. Doch ihr habt euren eigenen Hass nicht bedacht. Er ist euch zum Verhängnis geworden. Und nun werdet ihr mit mir kommen.." Elí zog ihn an der Kette auf die Beine. Wieder zuckte der Mann unter Schmerzen zusammen, doch er folgte der jungen Frau schließlich. Seine eigenen Männer blickten ihm verwirrt nach. Sie sahen ihren Hauptmann zwischen den Schatten der Zelte verschwinden und wussten in diesem Moment, dass er nie wieder zu ihnen zurück kommen würde.

Auf einigen ihrer Gesichter machte sich ein glücklicher Ausdruck breit. Der Verlust ihres Hauptmannes würde auch seine Tyrannei beenden. Sie konnten zu ihren Familien zurück kehren. Zu ihren Frauen und Kindern, die teilweise nicht einmal wussten, wo sie sich befanden oder ob sie noch lebten. Ihre Blickte ruhten noch lange auf dem Punkt in der Dunkelheit, an dem sie Hauptmann Elanesses Umhang ein letztes Mal gesehen hatten. Erst eine Stimme, die den ganzen Platz zu erfüllen schien, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit an.

Cyria stand dort. Ihre Stimme wurde magisch verstärkt und ihre Aura schien über allem zu stehen. Die Männer des brennenden Lichts starrten sie gebannt an. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal, dass sich nur noch die einfachen Soldaten von ihnen auf dem Platz befanden. Nur diejenigen, die von Hauptmann Elanesse oder den anderen höheren Truppenführern manipuliert worden waren. Der Rest war in der Dunkelheit der Nacht abgeführt und in Richtung Burg gebracht worden. Sie würden schon bald für ihre Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.

„Es ist vorbei." Cyria war auf eine kleine Erhöhung gestiegen und begann ruhig zu ihnen zu sprechen. „Euer Hauptmann wird nicht noch einmal die Chance bekommen, unsere Stadt anzugreifen. Viele von euch werden zu ihren Kindern und Frauen zurückkehren wollen. Andere sehnen sich nur danach, aus dem Einflussbereich des Hauptmanns zu kommen. Geht eurer Wege. Wir werden euch nicht aufhalten. Ich kann euch versichern, Elanesse wird keinen von euch je wieder erpressen können. Wir werden ihn von seiner Macht trennen. Ihr seid frei. Trefft eure Entscheidungen, bereist Mittelerde. Tut was euch beliebt, aber kehrt nie wieder nach Tirell zurück. Wir werden niemanden von euch Willkommen heißen. Es sei denn, er wäre bereit einen Eid zu schwören. Vielleicht hat einer von euch die Gabe, die Quelle zu berühren? In diesem Fall sei euch die Möglichkeit gegeben, euch der Burg anzuschließen. Ich erwarte diese Männer beim nächsten Sonnenuntergang an den Toren der Stadt. Alle anderen wünsche ich hier nie mehr zu sehen." Ihre Stimme verstummte. Einige Augenblicke ließen sich die Soldaten ihre Ansprache durch den Kopf gehen. Elanesse würde nicht wiederkehren? Er würde von der Macht getrennt? Einen Raunen ging durch die Menschen und plötzlich bewegten sie sich auseinander, steuerten ihre Zelte an, oder sattelten ihre Pferde.

Cyria lächelte zufrieden. Die Menschen würden diesen Ort verlassen und in Tirell würde der Frieden wieder einkehren. Doch zuvor musste sie sich ansehen, was aus Siané und den anderen geworden war. Langsam schritt auch sie in die Nacht hinaus...

----------*°*----------

Es kam ihr alles vor, wie eine entfernte Erinnerung. Sie verspürte dieses Gefühl, dass man hatte, wenn man sich nur noch dunkel beim Aufwachen an einen bösen Traum erinnerte. Doch als Siané die Augen aufschlug, wusste sie, dass ihr das alles wirklich passiert war. Das stechende Gefühl an ihrem Rücken und die Kopfschmerzen, deuteten darauf hin.

Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, war abgedunkelt. Schwere Vorhänge verdeckten die Sonne. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich genau befand oder wie sie hergekommen war. Aber sie befand sich auf keinen Fall im Unterschlupf der Rebellen. Dafür waren die Decken zu hoch.

Vorsichtig stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und tapste zu dem Fenster hinüber. Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und holte erstaunt Luft, als sie auf die Stadt Tirell hinunterblickte, die wie Glas in der Morgensonne schimmerte. _‚Man könnte denken, es sei nie etwas geschehen. Alles sieht so friedlich aus.'_ Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete noch einmal den Raum. Auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag ein langes, weißes Kleid. Es war an den Ärmeln und am Rande des Rockes mit bunten Streifen gesäumt.

_‚Vielleicht sollte ich die anderen suchen gehen..'_ Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Nachthemd, versuchte die Wunde an ihrem Rücken zu vermeiden und zog das zurechtgelegte Kleid an. Es passte wie angegossen. Der spitze Ausschnitt an ihrem Hals zeigte ein wenig ihrer Haut und der schmale silberne Gürtel betonte ihre zierliche Gestalt nur noch..

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür auf den Flur und sie lugte vorsichtig heraus. Der Gang lag völlig leer vor ihr. Nichts war zu hören und so schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und wählte wahllos eine Richtung aus. Die Flure schlängelten sich durch die Burg und schon bald hatte Siané das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu ihrem Zimmer zurück zu finden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile – die Gänge zogen sich dahin, ohne dass sich etwas groß veränderte – da stand sie vor einer dunklen Tür. Die anderen, die alle in hellem Holz gehalten waren, hatten bei weitem nicht so wuchtig und verziert ausgesehen. Also klopfte sie schweren Herzens an, in der Hoffnung irgendwo eine lebende Seele anzutreffen.

„Da bist du ja endlich.." Sie blickte mit offenem Mund in Gimlis Gesicht, der ihr lächelnd die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Scheinbar hat der Frühstücksduft nicht nur die Hobbits zu uns geführt." Aragorn winkte sie hinein und deutete ihr einen freien Platz neben Frodo an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den Geruch von gebackenem Brot und süßem Honig. Ein Schmunzeln ging durch die kleine Gruppe, als ihr Magen unweigerlich begann zu knurren.

Sie saß erst einige Augenblicke auf ihrem Platz, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde. Dieses Mal allerdings so schwungvoll, dass Siané sich erschrocken dem Neuankömmling widmete und ihr Frühstück vor sich für einen Moment vergaß. Maeglin war feuerrot im Gesicht. Niemand hätte ihren gestrigen Zustand auch nur erahnen können. Siané fand sogar, dass sie außerordentlich gesund aussah. Genau so, wie sie ihre beste Freundin aus Teslon kannte.

„Geht es dir gut?" Siané schaute fragend zu Maeglin hinüber, die sich mit einem grummeligen Seufzer auf einen der Stühle hatte plumpsen lassen.

„Natürlich.. Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" In ihrer Stimme schwang deutlich ein Hauch von Ironie, den Siané aber gepflegt ignorierte.

„Nun.. Gestern lagst du bewusstlos auf dem Boden und nun siehst du aus, als würdest du am liebsten jemanden den Hals umdrehen." Es war wie ein Stichwort. Bei ihren Worten öffnete sich wieder die große Flügeltür und Mat – auch mit einem leichten Hauch von rot auf den Wangen – trat ein. Zielstrebig ging er auf Maeglin zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch versichern, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es passiert ist???" Seine Stimme war ruhig – zu ruhig, wie Siané fand.

„Lass es einfach sein. So etwas lässt sich nicht erklären. Zumindest nicht in die Richtung, wie DU es gerne hättest.." Maeglin seufzte genervt auf, funkelte ihn dann aber an. „Immerhin gibt es keine vernünftige Erklärung, warum du in MEINEM Zimmer, über Nacht und dann auch noch in MEINEM Bett gewesen bist!"

Langsam hob Siané die Hand und winkte den beiden so lange zu, bis sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte. „Vielleicht hat er sich, nach deinem Zusammenbruch, Sorgen um dich gemacht. Das ist doch normal.."

„Das erklärt noch lange nicht, was er in meinem Bett gemacht hat, Sina!" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die schneidende Stimme ihrer Freundin vernahm.

„Wieso nicht? Ihr habt doch die Nacht vor der Schlacht auch in einem Raum verbracht. Und da hat es euch scheinbar nicht im geringsten gestört..." Eine Stille trat ein, die Siané eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Alle Anwesenden sahen sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Was denn?" Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und erinnerte an das leise Piepsen einer Maus.

„Wieso sollte ich mit IHM das Zimmer geteilt haben?? Mit so einem Weiberhelden will ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts, zu tun haben! Sina, du solltest mich besser kennen.."

„Du willst nichts mit mir zu tun haben? Pah, man könnte dich mir auf den Bauch binden und ich würde dich nicht anrühren.." Sauer ließen sich die beiden an den gegenüberliegenden Enden des langen Tisches nieder und schwiegen sich an. Siané aber war der Hunger vergangen. Mit einem üblen Gefühl im Magen betrachtete sie ihr Frühstück, stand dann aber auf und verschwand aus dem Speisesaal. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt und auch die verwunderten Blicke der anderen scherten sie nicht. _‚Ich muss Cyria finden.. Unbedingt..'_ Sie lief los.. Panik kam in ihr auf und sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

„Wohin so eilig?" Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Sie hatte sich zwar gefragt, warum er nicht beim den anderen gesessen hatte, aber so richtig zum Grübeln war sie nicht gekommen.

„Legolas.." Sie drehte sich um. Er stand dort. Mitten im Flur und blickte sie an. _‚Ich verstehe es nicht..'_ Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Lächelnd lief sie zu ihm. „Legolas.." Übermütig schlang sie die Arme in seinen Nacken und drückte sich fest an ihn. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb, als sie seinen Geruch in sich aufnahm und seine Arme um ihre Taille spürte.

„Melamin.. Was--" Er sprach nicht weiter. Er konnte es auch gar nicht. Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen. Zärtlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Bis seine Wangen durch ihre Tränen benetzt wurden. Widerwillig schob er sie ein wenig von sich und betrachtete das verwirrte und zitternde Mädchen vor sich.

„Sina.. Du solltest dich ausruhen.." Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach und versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln.

„Nein.." Sie schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ich muss Cyria sprechen. Es ist dringend."

„Kann das nicht warten?" Er umfasste ihre Hand mit seiner. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie seine Frage verneinte. „Na dann.. Komm, ich zeige dir den Weg."

„Danke.." Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Die Gänge waren ihr genauso unbekannt, wie zuvor. Es wäre ihr wohl auch nicht aufgefallen, wenn sie an ihrem Schafgemach vorbei gegangen wären. 

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, die Wärme von Legolas' Hand zu spüren. Lächelnd fiel ihr Blick auf ihre verschlungenen Finger. Sie zog die Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammen. Irgendetwas war an diesem Bild nicht richtig. Es war etwas, dass an ihrem Gewissen nagte. Eigentlich dürfte Legolas nicht bei ihr sein. So dankbar, wie sie auch für diese Situation war. Eigentlich hätte es alles anders laufen müssen.

„Wir sind da.." Siané wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas vor einer weißen, schmalen Tür verharrte. Lilien waren an den Rändern eingeschnitzt und teilweise mit Gold abgesetzt.

„Soll ich dich hineinbegleiten?" Sie schluckte einmal kurz und sah dann zu ihm auf. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie den Kopf leicht schüttelte.

„Nein.. Das werde ich allein tun. Aber danke.." Siané stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Legolas blieb kaum ein Moment, diese kurze Berührung zu erwidern. Zu schnell war sie in der Tür zu Cyrias Arbeitszimmer verschwunden. Verblieb nur noch das kribbelnde Gefühl, dass ihre Lippen auf seinen hinterlassen hatten.

----------*°*----------

Als Siané die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte sie sich sofort in Cyrias Arbeitszimmer um. Es war weitaus kleiner, als das von Elanor. Außerdem war die Atmosphäre viel gemütlicher und einladender. Die Wände, die in hellem Holz gehalten waren, wiesen viele Gemälde auf. Zu Sianés Überraschung konnte man auf ihnen die Gesichter einiger Schwestern sehen. Vielleicht lag es ja an den Bildern, dass Cyrias Zimmer so familiär wirkte? Aber auch die großen, lichtspendenden Fenster, die bunten Teppiche und die schweren Vorhänge, taten ihr übriges.

„Ich habe schon mit dir gerechnet." In mitten des Raumes saß Cyria. Sie hatte ein schmales Gestell auf ihrer Nase. Scheinbar hatte sie einen Moment zuvor noch über wichtigen Dokumenten gebrütet.

„Ich muss eine Menge mit euch besprechen. Ich.." Siané senkte den Kopf und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, als sie erkannte, dass sich durch Gilberts Tod mehr geändert hatte, als sie zuvor angenommen hatte. „Ich möchte mehr über die Konsequenzen wissen... Habe ich.. Habe ich viel angerichtet?" Sie senkte ihren Blick erneut auf den Boden, als sie Cyria nachdenklich einatmen hörte.

„Setz dich erst einmal, Siané." Langsam trat das rothaarige Mädchen näher und ließ sich auf einem weichen, braunen Ledersessel nieder.

„Cyria, ich meine... Entschuldigt, Mylady..."

„Nenn mich ruhig Cyria. Du bist weder meine Schülerin, noch ein kleines Mädchen, welches meinen Respekt nicht verdiente." Ein mütterliches Lächeln zierte die Lippen der älteren Frau und ließ Siané sichtlich entspannter werden.

„Wisst ihr," begann Siané und stellte sich das streitende ‚Paar' vom Frühstück erneut vor. „Ich verstehe nicht so recht, was passiert sein könnte. Als ich heute Morgen im Speisesaal erschien... Es wirkte, als hätten Mat und Maeglin sich gerade erst kennen gelernt. Und auch die anderen wirkten nicht so, als sei ihnen ihre Beziehung bewusst. Was.. Was genau ist geschehen?" Nun blickte sie wieder auf. In ihren Augen stand die Angst, etwas schlimmes angerichtet zu haben.

Cyria schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Schweigend stand sie auf und trat zum Fenster. Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das Zimmer und ließen die weise Frau in einem anmutigen, mysteriösen Licht erstrahlen. Immer noch sagte sie nichts. Ihre Hände hatten sich um den Sims der Fenster geschlossen, während sie ihre Augen über Tirell schweifen ließ. „Weißt du.." Siané zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Cyrias Stimme klang so traurig.

„Ich habe dir erklärt, dass du jemanden auslöschst, wenn du jemanden mit diesem Zauber tötest." Siané nickte, ließ Cyria aber weiter sprechen. „Das bedeutet: Gilberts Tod.. Nein, das habe ich falsch ausgedrückt. Dadurch, dass Gilbert jetzt nicht mehr lebt, aber auch nie gelebt hat, treffen alle Gegebenheiten nicht mehr ein, die durch ihn geschehen sind. Gilbert tötete Legolas... Da du ihn ausgelöscht hast, machtest du diese Tat ungeschehen. Es ist sicher positiv für dich. 

Aber Mat hat Maeglin nur kennen gelernt, weil er Informationen für uns von Gilbert hatte. Gilbert existierte nie... Also ist Mat nie zu uns gekommen, als Maeglin bei uns war. Sie haben sich erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt und müssen sich wohl erneut verlieben. Das ist sicherlich negativ. 

Aber: Dadurch, dass Mat Maeglin nie zu uns gebracht hat, ist Elí nie von Elanor entführt worden. Daher war es ihr möglich, uns bei eurer Befreiung zu helfen. Sie kann die Quelle noch immer erreichen und ist lebensfroh wie eh uns je. 

Doch, und das muss ich dir sagen, gibt es einen weitaus schlimmeren Verlust, den wir Gilberts Auslöschung zuschreiben müssen. Gilbert hatte eine Schwester. Sie lebte hier in Tirell und arbeitete mit den Kindern der Stadt. Damals, als sie hier zusammen eintrafen..." Cyria drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand ihres Arbeitszimmers. Zu deutlich erinnerte sie sich an die verregnete Nacht, in der Gilbert und Layla hier angekommen waren. Das Mädchen lag in seinen Armen. Sie war aschfahl und dem Tode viel zu nahe. Elanor hatte sie aufgenommen und geheilt. Allerdings einzig unter allein unter der Bedingung, er würde für sie arbeiten. So wurde er zu dem skrupellosen Diener Elanors. Doch in der Nähe seiner Schwester war er gutherzig und sanft. Sie hatte schon so viel gelitten und erlebt. Sie sollte nur noch unbeschwert leben können. Das war ihm wichtig.

„Dadurch, dass er nun nicht mehr existiert und es auch nie hat, ist Layla nie in Tirell eingetroffen. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher an ihrer schweren Krankheit gestorben. Reisende fanden ihren Körper. Ihr Grab liegt auf einem begrünten Hügel außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Dort, wo Mittelerde noch friedlich und menschlich aussieht." Cyria verstummte und ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen. Siané hielt ihren Kopf krampfhaft gesenkt und betrachtete ihre Hände. _‚Meinetwegen ist jemand gestorben? Weil ich es so wollte? Weil ich nur an mich dachte?'_ Schuldgefühle krochen ihr in hoch. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss gequält ihre Augen. Doch das stechende Gefühl in ihrem Magen verringerte sich nicht.

Als Cyria merkte, dass Siané nicht mehr antworten würde, begann sie erneut. „Siané..." Das junge Mädchen blickte auf und die Schwester war nicht überrascht, Tränen in ihren Augen zu entdecken. „Weißt du.. Im Leben gleicht sich grundsätzlich alles aus. Soviel leid es auch geben mag, soviel Glück gibt es auf der anderen Seite wieder. Durch die erloschenen Erinnerungen von Mat und Maeglin, erhielt Elí ihren Lebensmut zurück. Genauso erhielt Legolas durch Laylas Tod sein Leben zurück. Es ist niemals für alle gerecht, aber wir können diese Tatsachen nun nicht mehr ändern. Merke dir eins für dein weiteres Leben: Gehe den Weg, den du für dich erwählt hast. Blicke dabei nie zurück, damit du ihn ohne Reue gehst und deinen Weg nach hause nicht verlierst."

Siané schluckte. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Wortlos stand sie auf, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, bevor sie das Arbeitszimmer ganz verließ. „Sagt mir nur noch eins: Alle haben die früheren Erlebnisse vergessen. Wieso erinnert ihr euch an alles?"

Cyria schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor sie antwortete: „Mein liebes Kind..." Ihre Augen glitzerten bei ihren Worten. Die Anrede war keineswegs böse gemeint. „Untergrabe meine Macht nicht. Es gibt Zauber, die mich nicht beeinflussen. Fragt Gandalf bei Gelegenheit doch einmal nach dieser Gabe." Cyria zwinkerte ihr zu und widmete sich wieder ihren Dokumenten. Siané verließ den Raum mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Konnte sie mit diesem Schuldgefühlen weiter leben? Konnte sie noch etwas tun, um ihre Taten zu verbessern. Ungeschehen machen, konnte sie sie nicht mehr. Aber was sagte Cyria? _‚Gehe deinen Weg ohne Reue. Du hast dich immerhin für ihn entschieden.'_ Trotzdem nagte der Gedanke an Gilberts Schwester an ihr..

----------*°*----------

„Was soll das bedeuten, hä?" Maeglin stand mit bösem Blick vor Mat und deutete auf die Kekse in seiner Hand.

„Nichts... Ich wollte ausnahmsweise mal nett zu dir sein." Er funkelte sie an und Maeglin überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob sie vielleicht überreagierte. Doch dann entschied sie sich wieder anders.

„Irgendwas bezweckst du doch damit! Das sieht man dir an!" Misstrauisch beschnüffelte sie die Kekse und beobachtete Mats Unschuldsmiene erneut.

„Ich würde sie nicht essen." Die beiden drehten ihre Köpfe und warteten, bis Siané ganz bei ihnen angelangt war.

„Ach, und warum nicht?" Sauer stemmte Mat eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Weil du Hazia reingemischt hast. Und zwar soviel, dass man leicht benebelt davon wird und seltsame Dinge tut." Siané grinste gehässig, als Mat sie erschrocken ansah.

„Bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen, Sina?" Das blonde Mädchen hatte einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Frag IHN doch mal, ob ich recht habe." Siané kicherte und deutete dabei auf dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte.

„Sagt sie etwa die Wahrheit???" Maeglin drehte den jungen Mann neben sich um, der stotternd und mit rotem Gesicht zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

Schon bald hörte Siané die beiden kaum noch. Sie hatte sich unauffällig entfern, als das Pärchen zu ihrem Streit ansetzte. _‚Wenn ich es schon nicht ungeschehen machen kann, werde ich wenigstens versuchen, sie wieder näher zueinander zu bringen.'_ Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, welches aber schnell wieder verschwand, als sie an den Ort dachte, den sie aufsuchen wollte.

----------*°*----------

Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt. Die Straßen von Tirell waren fast verlassen. Nur wenige Menschen kreuzten Sianés Weg und diese schenkten ihr höchstens einen flüchtigen Blick. Trotzdem zog sie ihren Umhang fester um ihre schmale Gestalt. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie auffiel. Oder vielleicht noch von jemandem erkannt wurde.

„Sina?" Zu spät. Wie versteinert blieb sie auf der Straße stehen. Wieso musste das nun passieren? Wieso tauchte er immer in diesen Momentan auf? „Ich habe dich gesucht." Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich widerwillig um. Legolas stand dort. Eigentlich hätte sie damit rechnen können.

„Ich wollte ein wenig allein sein." Sie senkte ihren Blick. Nicht aus Scheu, wie es sonst gewesen war. Nein... Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Sobald sie in das tiefe Blau blickte, erinnerte sie sich erneut an den Moment seines Todes. Seinen Augen hatte der wunderschöne Glanz gefehlt. Dieser war zurück gekehrt. Aber zu welchem Preis?

„Verstehe.. Dann gehe ich besser wieder." Er hob ihr Kinn mit den Fingern an, zwang sie in seine Augen zu schauen. „Es sei denn, du redest mit mir. Ich möchte dir helfen." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch Legolas spürte sofort, dass es nur aufgesetzt war. „Ich sehe schon, du möchtest es nicht." Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Sanft strich sie mit den Fingern über seinen Handrücken und lief dann fort von ihm. _‚Es tut mir leid..'_ Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Sie hätte ihn nicht so abweisen dürfen. Aber seine bloße Anwesenheit führte ihr immer wieder vor Augen, dass sie ein Leben für seins genommen hatte.

Er blickte ihr noch einen Moment nach, ging dann aber seinen Weg zurück zur Burg. Er wusste, dass sie nicht mit ihm über ihre Gedanken reden würde. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Doch was er nicht gesehen hatte, waren Schuld und Zweifel, mit denen Siané so sehr zu kämpfen hatte.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Siané die Stadtmauern erreichte. Die Wachen davor sahen düster und missgelaunt aus, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lächelten sie leicht, als sie das Tor passierte. Als sie hindurchgetreten war, sah sie sich um. Vor ihr breitete sich die Ebene von Carn Dûm aus. Zumindest, wenn sie die Berge hinabsteigen würde. Aber von hier aus hatte sie einen atemberaubenden Blick hinab.

_‚Hier müsste doch irgendwo...'_ Sie drehte sich ein wenig und konnte einen schmalen Weg ausmachen, der hinauf führte. _‚Vielleicht dort oben...'_

Sie raffte den Rock ihres weißen Kleides zusammen, zog ihre Kapuze über ihren Kopf und stolperte den steinigen Weg nach oben.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sie sich um. Tirell war hinter ihr immer kleiner geworden. Doch nun konnte sie vor sich eine Wiese sehen. Das hohe Gras war noch grün und ließ sich von dem leichten Hauch des Windes hin und her wehen.

Dort stand er. Vor ihr, vielleicht ein paar Meter entfernt, stand ein niedriger, geschliffener Grabstein. Mit zittrigen Knien schritt sie näher an ihn heran und ließ sich vor ihm nieder. Er war schmutzig. Die eingravierten Worte waren kaum noch zu erkennen.

Sie seufzte und zog einen Lappen aus ihrer Tasche. Behutsam strich sie über den glatten Stein. Langsam wurden die Zeilen sichtbar. Buchstaben formten sich zu Worten:

_Layla Yaventil,_

_Tochter von Damion Yaventil_

In Gedanken fügte Siané aber noch hinzu: _‚Geliebte Schwester von Gilbert Yaventil'_. Wieder fühlte sie das stechende Gefühl in ihrem Herzen. Lange Zeit umfasste sie Laylas Grab bis ihr noch etwas auffiel:

 _‚Götter sind nicht allmächtig. Sie können keine Wunder vollbringen. Sie können nur das Licht zur Erde senden und die Welt weiter bewegen. Du fühlst diese Macht der Götter jederzeit. Manchmal sanft und manchmal stark. Sie sind bei dir, auch wenn du sie nicht beachtest. Fühlst du manchmal den Wind? Warm und sanft? Es ist ihre Antwort. Ich werde dein Wind sein...'_

Wie hatte sie diesen Text bloß übersehen können? Er war sehr klein geschrieben und auf eine Goldscheibe gemeißelt. Layla musste Cyria eine Menge bedeutet haben. Siané war sich sicher, dass sie diese Platte hatte anbringen lassen. Sie schien neuer zu sein, als das Grab selbst. 

„Und alles nur meinetwegen.." Fast zärtlich strich sie über den Grabstein. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich war so egoistisch. Meinetwegen..." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Nur weil ich meine Kräfte nicht kontrollieren kann. Du hättest leben können... Es tut mir alles so leid..." Weitere Tränen gesellten sich zu der ersten.

Es war völlig windstill geworden, was Siané aber nicht bemerkte. Ihre Hände hielten sich krampfhaft im Gras fest, während ihre Tränen ihre Wangen befeuchteten. Innerlich fühlte sie sich so zerrissen wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie Legolas nicht verloren. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie, dass sie das Leben dieses Mädchens auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und gerade das tat ihr unglaublich leid. Auch, wenn sie Layla nie kennen gelernt hatte. Der Gedanke, ein unschuldiges Leben ausgelöscht zu haben, war unerträglich..

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm wieder in die Augen schauen soll.." Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie die verschwommenen Umrisse des Grabes. Die Tränen hatten ihren Blick getrübt.

„Du wirst mir das nicht verzeihen, ich weiß.." Ihre Hände strichen über die Oberfläche des Grabsteines. „Ich würde es so gern rückgängig machen.. Hätte ich doch nur meine Kräfte kontrollieren können. Alles wäre anders gelaufen.." 

Neben ihr begannen die Grashalme, sich zu bewegen. Doch sie nahm das Kitzeln an ihren Fußgelenken gar nicht wahr. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich lerne, wie man diese Macht lenkt. Nie wieder wird so etwas geschehen." Sie blickte auf und strich ihren Rock herunter. Der Wind hatte sich verstärkt und ließ ihren Rock ein wenig wehen.

Unsicher blickte sie wieder zu Laylas Grabstein. „Ich werde es mir sicher nicht verzeihen, so unbedacht gehandelt zu haben.." Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Ganz leise, so dass ihre Stimme im Wind fast unterging. „Verzeih mir bitte.." Wieder rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen, doch dann öffnete sie überrascht die Augen. Der Wind war lauter geworden. Und er war .. warm. Es war so unwahrscheinlich zu dieser Jahreszeit. Er umschmeichelte ihre Wangen, wehte ihre Kapuze herunter und wirbelte ihre Haare herum.

_‚Ich werde dein Wind sein..'_ Die Schrift auf dem Grab, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Und während der warme Wind abnahm, begann Siané langsam zu lächeln.

„Danke.." Ihre Worte wurden von den letzten Zügen des Windes davongetragen..

----------*°*----------

„Wo ist sie?" Pippin drehte sich erschrocken in seinem Sessel um, als er eine herrische, männliche Stimme hinter sich vernahm. „Seid ihr denn schwerhörig? Ich habe gefragt, wo sie ist!" Noch immer rührte sich niemand von ihnen. Die vier Hobbits saßen in einem der Aufenthaltsräume der Burg. Viele Sessel und Sofas waren dort verteilt, während zwei Kamine dem Raum Wärme spendeten. Einige Bücher lagen auf den kleinen Tischchen herum und ließen darauf schließen, dass Schüler manchmal ihre Zeit hier mit Lernen verbrachten.

„Verzeihung, wir waren nur überrascht, euch zu sehen." Merrys Stimme klang etwas unsicher. Der Mann vor ihm sah sauer aus. Er hatte nicht den Wunsch, ihn noch weiter zu verärgern.

„Sagt ihr Jungen mir nun endlich, wo sich meine Tochter aufhält?" Marado hatte seine Hände in seinem weißen Kittel vergraben und blickte die Hobbits böse an.

„Mein Herr, wir sind Hobbits, keine Jungen.." Frodo hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass inzwischen mehr Menschen mit dem Begriff ‚Hobbit' etwas anfangen konnten. Aber die verwirrte Miene des Mannes zeigte ihm eindeutig, dass er die vier nur als menschliche Kinder sah.

„Wie auch immer.. Ich will meine Tochter sehen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht umsonst hergeholt wurde und sie nun nicht mehr hier ist."

„Kann ich euch vielleicht weiter helfen?" Marado drehte sich nun zum Eingang, aus dem die Stimme kam.

„Ach, bei Eru.. Mit dir hätte ich ja rechnen können." Merry hatte nicht angenommen, dass sich die Miene von Sianés Vater noch weiter verfinstern konnte, aber das tat sie bei Legolas Anblick sehr deutlich. „Wo hast du meine Tochter gelassen? Ich hoffe für dich, dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast. Wehe, wenn mir irgendwelche schlechten Dinge zu Ohren kommen. Ich werde.."

„Meine Güte, Herr Dúvall. Was tut ihr hier?" Wieder drehten sich alle zur Tür, in der Maeglin plötzlich aufgetaucht war.

„Kind, wie oft sagte ich dir schon, mich Marado zu nennen? Weißt du vielleicht, wo sich meine Tochter aufhält? Ich möchte sie sehr gerne sehen.." Die Münder der Hobbits öffneten sich. War der Mann nicht eben noch abweisend und mürrisch gewesen? Aber nun war er so freundlich.. Unglaublich, wie schnell Menschen ihre Launen ändern konnten.

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich werde sie gerne suchen. Sie muss sich hier irgendwo in der Burg aufhalten. Wollt ihr mit mir kommen?" Maeglin lächelte, als sich Marado zu einem freundlichen Nicken zwang und Legolas noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Gern.. Ich freue mich, sie wiederzusehen. Es ist schon lange her, seid sie aus Teslon verschwunden ist." Zusammen gingen die beiden den Flur hinunter, fort vom Aufenthaltsraum.

„Legolas, es tut mir leid es dir zu sagen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sianés Vater dich nicht leiden kann.. .. ... Au..." Pippin rieb sich den Hinterkopf, auf den er eben einen Schlag von Merry bekommen hatte. Wieso musste er auch immer so ein vorlautes Mundwerk haben?

----------*°*-----------

 Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, vor seiner Tür zu stehen. Eines der Mädchen der Burg hatte sie zu Legolas Gemach geführt. Doch nun traute sie sich nicht hinein. Was, wenn sie ihm schon wieder nicht in die Augen sehen konnte? _‚Ich sollte es wohl auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen..'_

Zitternd griff sie nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn herum. Mit einem leichten Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und gab ihr den Blick auf das Innere frei. Legolas war nicht da. Seufzend trat Siané ein. _‚Irgendwann wird er schon wieder kommen..'_

Sein Zimmer unterschied sich nicht von ihrem. Anscheinend war die Burg nie für einen hohen Besuch ausgestattet gewesen. Oder vielleicht machte sie sich auch nichts aus den Adligen der anderen Reiche?

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder. Die aufgeschlagene Decke und das leicht zerwühlte Laken zeugte davon, dass er die Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

„Sina.." Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie seine Stimme von der Tür her vernahm.

„Du hast dir tatsächlich angewöhnt, mich Sina zu nennen.." Sie lächelte ihn an und klopfte neben sich. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, kam näher heran und setzte sich.

„So, wie du es gewollt hast. Wo bist du gewesen?" Er sah so ernst aus. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schon wieder zusammen, als sie sich an das Blut erinnerte, dass seinen Oberkörper bedeckt hatte.

„Ich.. Legolas.. Du würdest es nicht verstehen.." Ihre Hände umfassten den Stoff ihres Kleides, zerknüllten das weiße Gewand.

„Versuch es doch mir zu erklären.." Innerlich lachte sie bei seinen Worten auf. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie ihn sterben sah? Das sie ihren eigenen Albtraum durchlebt hatte und nun alles so war, als wäre es nie geschehen? Und vor allem: Das er sich an nichts von dem erinnern konnte, während sie gegen ihre Schuldgefühle kämpfte.

Wieder erinnerte sie sich an seine letzten Worte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihn lächeln, ganz so wie es noch in Bruchtal gewesen war. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist." Sie ignorierte seine vorangegangen Worte und rückte näher an ihn heran. Übermütig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und begann seine Lippen zu küssen.

„Meine liebste Sina.. Was ist nur los mit dir? Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so erlebt. Nein, verzeih es zu sagen. Aber ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt." Seine Augen strahlten, doch bevor sie gegen seine Aussage protestieren konnte, begann nun er ihre Lippen mit seinen zu liebkosen.

Seine Hand erfasste ihren Haarschopf, während seine andere auf den unverletzten Stellen ihres Rückens ruhte. Sie vertiefte den Kuss, umfasste ihrerseits mit den Händen seine Tunika. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. „Was tust du da?"

Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und lächelte gegen seine Lippen. „Wonach fühlt es sich an?" Nun war es an Legolas zu lächeln. Sie knöpfte langsam jeden Knopf auf, den sie an seiner Tunika finden konnte und löste die Schnüre seines Leinenhemdes. Sanft strich sie den Stoff auseinander und betrachtete seinen blassen Oberkörper. Sie lächelte immer noch und strich mit der Hand über seine makellose Haut. Keine Narbe war darauf zu sehen und langsam begriff sie, dass Legolas wirklich nie verletzt worden war. Wenn sie jetzt nur noch beginnen könnte, sich selbst zu verzeihen.. _‚Vielleicht, wenn ich meine Macht zu lenken gelernt habe..'_

„Sprich Elb, wo bei Eru steckt meine Tochter?" Legolas und Siané, die gerade im Begriff waren, erneut ihre Lippen zueinander zu führen, schraken auseinander. Die Tür zu Legolas' Schlafgemach war aufgeflogen und Marados donnernde Stimme zu ihnen geschallt. Sianés Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Vater erblickte, der bei dem Anblick der beiden erbleichte.

Siané schluckte schwer. Was dachte ihr Vater wohl gerade? Seine Tochter auf dem Schoß eines Elben, dessen Oberkörper fast vollständig unbekleidet war und zu allem Überfluss lagen die Hände seiner Tochter auch noch auf der nackten Haut des Prinzen.

„Paps.. Was.. Was tust du hier?"

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

_Hehe.. Wieder ein Minicliffhanger. ;D Also, es ist ein kurzer Teil, ich weiß. Aber momentan muss ich neben meiner Ausbildung auch noch für die Arbeiten in der Berufsschule lernen. Es ist irgendwie alles voll stressig. Und das mit meinem Kollegen wird ja auch nicht wirklich besser. °seufz° Trotzdem gibt es bald einen neuen Teil. Und ich hoffe, dass ich Legolas Papi dann endlich mit einbauen kann. :D_

_Ich weiß auch, dass ich in diesem Teil schlechter geschrieben habe, als sonst. Aber ich habe nun seit vier Wochen an ihm herum geschrieben.. Ich kann es nicht mehr verbessern. Vielleicht müsste mich mal wieder die Muse küssen. (Am besten geeignet dafür wäre natürlich gewisser Kollege.. °seufz°) Ich hoffe im nächsten Teil wieder meinen alten Stil gefunden zu haben._

_Ich hoffe auch, ihr schreibt mir wieder eure Meinung. Dieses Mal schaff ich es zeitlich nicht einmal, auf eure Kommis und Reviews einzugehen. Aber nächstes Mal beantworte ich die zu diesem Teil mit.^^ Versprochen. :o)_

**_Gibt es eigentlich männliche Leser meiner Geschichte? Wenn ja, sind diese Mal aufgerufen sich zu melden. Würde mich ja echt brennend interessieren. °lach°_**

_Bis bald.. Schreibt mir, muntert mich auf.. Diese kleine Autorin weiß nicht mehr weiter.. Ob es nun um die freie Zeit geht oder allgemein um anderes. =)_

_Hab euch alle lieb! Fühlt euch gedrückt._

_Hugs & kisses, Eure Tig_


	33. Tut mir ehrlich leid

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
  
Eigentlich sollte heute hier ein Update von mir stehen. Aber es sind so viele Dinge passiert.. Ich kann euch nicht einmal sagen, wann ich einen neuen Teil fertig habe. Wisst ihr, am Anfang hat sich mein Update verzögert, weil mein PC hinüber war. Inzwischen habe ich einen neuen und auch meine Kapitel habe ich vollständig wieder. Dann kam bei mir auf der Arbeit ne Menge Stress auf. Inventur von 7 bis 22Uhr und ich war danach echt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.  
  
Schön, dachte ich mir. Immerhin habe ich jetzt Urlaub. Ich habe einige Seiten fertig, bin sogar recht zufrieden mit mir. Es liegt auch nicht am Ideenmangel, dass ich kein neues Chap fertig bekomme. Im Gegenteil: Ich habe so viele Ideen, dass ich an zwei anderen Geschichten nebenher tippe. Aber auch die liegen nun auf Eis.  
  
Warum? Ganz einfach: Ich will, dass ihr meine Pause versteht. Ich will hier keinesfalls auf die Tränendrüse drücken. Ich denke, das habe ich nicht nötig. Mein Vater ist heute ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Ich kann einfach nicht weiter schreiben. Erstens, bin ich nicht oft am PC, zweitens würde ich momentan nur depressiven Müll schreiben.  
  
Seid mir also bitte nicht böse. Im neuen Jahr werdet ihr sicher die letzten Kapitel meiner Story bekommen. Hoffe ihr haltet mir solange die Treue.  
  
Hab euch alle lieb! Eure Tig 


	34. Ankunft im Düsterwald

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Ankunft im Düsterwald_

_A/N: So.. Nach langem Warten kommt nun endlich mein Update. Danke erstmal an alle, die die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet haben! °knuddel° Dieses Kapitel hat mich soooo viel Arbeit gekostet. Kann man sich kaum vorstellen. -_-* Aber nun hab ich es ja geschafft und ich kann besten Gewissens sagen: Dieses ist das VORLETZTE Kapitel vor dem Epilog. Eins kommt noch und dann habe ich nur noch einen Epilog für euch._

_Trotzdem wieder viel Spaß bei meinem neuen Kapitel.. :o) Dieses Mal hab ich auch wieder was zu den Reviews und so geschrieben. °knuddel°_

_Disclaimer: Bitte die vorherigen Chaps einsehen.^^_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**__**

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Ankunft im Düsterwald_

„Paps.." Siané schluckte schwer. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Das konnte doch gerade nicht wirklich geschehen.. Immer mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich ihre Hände auf Legolas' nackter Haut befanden. Genauso spürte sie, wie das Blut in Massen in ihr Gesicht schoss. Sie öffnete und schloss ihre Augen immer wieder, verharrte dabei in ihrer Position, doch ihr Vater verblieb im Eingang des Raumes. Egal wie sehr sie ihn fort wünschte, sie konnte ihn weiterhin vor ihren Augen sehen. Doch was sie als noch viel schlimmer als die bloße Anwesenheit ihres Vaters empfand, war das blasse, erschrockene Gesicht selbigen.

„Paps! Ich kann das erklären..." Endlich fand sie den Weg zu ihrer Stimme wieder. Vielleicht hätte sie sich aber ihre Worte vorher zurecht legen sollen, denn durch den Klang ihrer Stimme erwachte ihr Vater aus seiner Starre und legte schockiert eine Hand über seine Augen. Unbeholfen stand sie vom Schoß des Elben auf, stolperte dabei und kam gerade noch vor ihrem Vater zum Stehen. Dieser schenkte ihr aber nur einen kurzen Blick durch die Finger seiner Hand und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er verließ das Gemach des Prinzen, allerdings nicht ohne diesem einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Legolas war währenddessen damit beschäftigt, die unangenehme Situation ganz zu erfassen und rührte sich kaum. So konnte Siané ihrem Vater auch ungehindert folgen..

Auf dem Flur angekommen, lief sie Marado nach. Dieser hatte eine Miene aufgesetzt, die wahrscheinlich eine ganze Horde Orks verscheucht hätte. Wer wollte sich denn schon einem wütenden Vater in den Weg stellen?

„Paps.. Bitte! Hör mich doch an!!" Bettelnd umfasste Siané seinen Arm, zog daran und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. Doch als sie seinen Blick erneut erhaschte, wünschte sie sich plötzlich in eine Erdspalte. Irgendwohin, wo sie diesen vorwurfsvollen, ärgerlichen Augen nicht begegnen musste.

„Kind, was willst du mir erklären? Meine eigenen Augen konnten dort alles genau erfassen. Es gibt nichts, was du mir sagen müsstest." Er wollte schon wieder weiter gehen, doch seine Tochter hielt seinen Arm krampfhaft fest. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie sie ihn überzeugen sollte, doch irgendetwas musste sie tun.

„Nein.. Du hast dort das gesehen, was du sehen wolltest. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Legolas und ich--" Doch sie verstummte, als sie sah wie sich die Miene ihres Vaters bei dem Vornamen des Elben weiter verfinsterte.

„Siané, du kannst mir danken, dass ich euch gestört habe. Wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passiert wäre. Wer weiß, wozu dieser so genannte Prinz im Stande gewesen wäre." Grummelnd ging Marado weiter, doch das rothaarige Mädchen folgte ihm beharrlich. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater schon immer etwas gegen die männliche Spezies hatte. Zumindest, wenn sie seiner Tochter zu nahe kamen. Allerdings musste das doch irgendwann aufhören..

„Vater, Legolas würde mich zu nichts zwingen. Bitte, es ist doch nichts passiert." Mit flehendem Blick lief sie neben ihm her, versuchte einen Moment zu erhaschen, in dem sie seine Augen sehen konnte. Doch der dunkelhaarige Mann betrachtete tief konzentriert den Boden.

„Ich war auch einmal jung, Siané. Ich weiß, was beinahe passiert wäre. Du hättest das Bett mit ihm geteilt. Oh, wenn ich daran nur denke.. Meine eigene Tochter… Mit einem Elben.. Was für eine Vorstellung.." Stirnrunzelnd beäugte sie ihren Vater, doch dieser lamentierte unbeirrt weiter. „Wahrscheinlich hast du über die Ausmaßen nicht einmal nachgedacht.." Einen kurzen Moment dachte Siané an die Nacht zurück, in der sie mit Legolas geschlafen hatte. Was wäre wohl, wenn ihr Vater davon wüsste? Kurz flackerte die Vorstellung ihres Vaters in ihren Gedanken auf, wie er mit einer Mistgabel bewaffnet hinter dem Elbenprinzen herjagte und sie musste mühsam ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Hast du mal daran gedacht, was passieren kann? Oder hatte einer von euch tatsächlich soviel Verstand und hat einen Gedanken Herzwurzeltee verschwendet?" Siané blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. _‚Oh nein..'_

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht.." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und ging siegessicher weiter, als er keinen Einwand von seiner Tochter hörte. „Wenn ich euch nicht gestört hätte, wärst du nun vielleicht auf dem besten Weg zu einer Schwangerschaft.. Willst du dazu nichts sagen? – Siané? – Siané?" Verstört blickte er sich um, doch von seiner Tochter war auf dem Flur nichts mehr zu sehen. Seine Augen verengten sich und er spähte unsicher durch den  Flur.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, warf einen letzten Blick in den leeren Gang und grummelte vor sich hin. Vielleicht hätte er seine Vorwürfe ein wenig zurückschrauben sollen. Hatte er übertrieben? Wenn nicht, wäre sie doch nicht einfach fortgerannt. Außerdem hatte er eine anständige Tochter.. Die hatte er doch, oder?

----------*°*----------

Maeglin hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und blickte starr an die Decke des Raumes. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich kleine Sorgenfalten gebildet, außerdem brannten ihre Augen. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon längere Zeit nicht mehr geblinzelt hatte. Das einzige woran sie dachte war Mat. Mat und das verdammte Gefühl der Vertrautheit, das sie in seiner Gegenwart verspürte. Immer wenn sie ihn ansah kam es in ihr hoch. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Wie sollte es auch? Sie kannten sich doch kaum. Trotzdem.. Immer wieder beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass sie eine Erinnerung besitzen sollte, die mit ihm zusammenhängt. Sie konnte sich aber beim besten Willen an keine entsinnen.

Sie zuckte zusammen und richtete sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf, als die Tür zu ihrem Gemach aufflog und eine blasse und schwer atmende Siané eintrat. Sie konnte ihr nicht einmal etwas sagen, denn ihre Freundin hatte die Tür genauso schwungvoll zugeschlagen, wie sie diese geöffnet hatte und ließ sich zitternd neben sie auf das Bett plumpsen.

„Sina?!" Fürsorglich umfasste sie die kalten Hände des rothaarigen Mädchens und versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen. Doch Siané blickte, wie unter Schock, auf die weiße Decke von Maeglins Bett.

„Sina, sag doch was.. Was ist denn bloß geschehen?" Maeglin berührte besorgt die Wange ihrer Freundin und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie genauso kalt war, wie ihre Hände.

„Herzwurzeltee.." Maeglin blinzelte. Wieso brabbelte Siané denn von dieser Kräutermischung?

„Sina, ich weiß nicht was du meinst.." Sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie  von ihrer Freundin an den Schultern gepackt und unsanft durchgerüttelt wurde.

„Was ich meine? Was ich meine? Maeglin, sei nicht so ein Holzkopf!! Ich habe keinen getrunken.. Du weißt schon.. In Bruchtal. Bevor ich.. Na, du weißt doch was ich meine." Siané betrachtete das ausdruckslose Gesicht des blonden Mädchens und schloss genervt die Augen. Scheinbar begriff sie es doch noch nicht. „Ich habe keinen getrunken, bevor ich mit ihm geschlafen hab! Stell dich nicht dumm.. Ich könnte schwanger sein!!!"

Wie angestochen sprang Maeglin auf und schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet und sie schien in denselben Schockzustand zu verfallen, wie Siané zuvor. „Du.. Du meinst..???"

„Ja.. Gottverdammte scheiße!! Was tu ich denn nun? Ich bin zu jung für so was.. Oh, wieso war ich denn nur so dumm? Wenn mein Vater das erfährt.. Er wird mir den Hals umdrehen. Und Legolas.." Sie stiefelte in Maeglins Zimmer auf und ab. „Was wird er bloß sagen? Und sein Vater? Ist das nicht eine Schande, wenn man vor der Heirat schwanger wird? Und überhaupt.. Ich will noch kein Kind!!"

Maeglins Augenbrauen wanderten bei jedem weiteren Wort von Siané ein Stückchen höher. Nach einer ganzen Weile räusperte sie sich lautstark und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin. „Also, wenn du damit fertig bist, eine Kuhle in den Boden meines Gemachs zu laufen und vielleicht auch noch dein Lamentieren einstellst, können wir auch anfangen, dein Problem rational anzugehen und eine Lösung finden."

Sianés Mund stand ein wenig offen, als sie diese – für Maeglin durchaus ungewöhnliche – Rede hörte. Verdattert ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Also.. Gehen wir das ganze in Ruhe an: Woran erkennt man, das man schwanger ist?" Maeglin stand vor Siané wie eine Lehrerin. Es fehlten nur noch die streng nach hinten gekämmten Haare.

„Was soll denn das? Willst du meine alten, grausamen Erinnerungen an Paps Aufklärung wieder hervorholen? Das war soooo peinlich!" Maeglin lächelte bei Sianés Einwänden, doch sie sprach schnell weiter.

„Wann hast du deine letzte Monatsblutung gehabt?"

„MAEGLIN!!! Das will niemand wissen!" Siané verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht. Ich will dir nur helfen.."

Siané seufzte und murmelte sich leise etwas in den nicht vorhandenen Bart. Maeglin musste sie zweimal bitten ihren Satz zu wiederholen, bis sie leise _‚Sie sind eine Woche überfällig'_ flüsterte. Fluchend ließ sich das blonde Mädchen auch auf dem Bett nieder und blickte ihrer Freundin dann in die grünen Augen.

„Ich denke, du solltest mal zu einem Heiler gehen. Oder vielleicht Legolas darauf ansprechen. Elben nehmen solche Dinge sicher anders auf, als wir Menschen." Siané antwortete nicht. Sie stand schweigend auf und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Maeglin, die eigentlich ganz andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte, folgte ihr lautlos.

Maeglin lief dicht hinter ihrer Freundin. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Siané schien zu sehr in sich gekehrt. Vielleicht haderte sie gerade mit sich selbst? Was auch immer es war: Maeglin würde da sein, wenn sie jemanden brauchte. Doch dazu sollte es vorerst nicht kommen.

----------*°*----------

Als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek passieren wollten, vernahmen ihre Ohren bekannte Stimmen. Siané blieb sofort abrupt stehen. „Hörst du das auch?"

Die angesprochene Maeglin nickte nur leicht und horchte einen Moment. „Das sind Legolas und dein Vater, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht."

Nun war es an Siané, zu nicken. Sie hatte Legolas in seinem Gemach zurück gelassen, um ihrem Vater zu folgen. Eigentlich hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass auch er ihm folgen würde. Vielleicht hätte sie es verhindern können.. Wäre da doch nur nicht der Vorfall mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis gewesen.

Unbewusst strich sie sich mit der Hand über Bauch und Unterleib, als sie Legolas' Stimme erneut vernahm.

„Ich bitte euch, ihr müsst es einfach erlauben!" Seine Stimme war eindringlich und doch konnte Siané sich vorstellen, wie er einen flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen trug.

„Ich muss nichts erlauben! Außerdem will ich von diesem Thema nichts hören! Niemals werde ich meine Tochter in ein fremdes Elbenreich ziehen lassen. Hört ihr? NIEMALS!" Maeglin sah, wie Sianés Hand sich zu einer Faust schloss und wieder öffnete. Langsam griffen sie gemeinsam zur Klinke der großen Flügeltür und traten ein. Es wunderte keinen von beiden, dass die Anwesenden sie nicht bemerkten. Vielmehr setzten sie ihre Diskussion fort.

„Was spricht denn nur dagegen?" Legolas hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Sessel gelehnt und betrachtete das stetige auf- und abschreiten Marados.

„Was dagegen spricht? Mein verehrter Elb, ihr glaubt wohl ich sei dumm? Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ihr vorhabt!! Erst meine Tochter aus meiner Reichweite führen und dann.. Ja, dann wollt ihr sie entehren. Meine brave Siané hätte vorher nie etwas in der Richtung getan. Und kaum ist sie meinem Schutz entrissen worden, finde ich sie in obszöner Position auf eurem Schoß wieder!!!" Siané spürte, wie sie bei den Worten ihres Vaters rot anlief und auch Legolas' Ohren schienen einen leichten Hauch von rosa anzunehmen.

„Wieso seht ihr nur etwas Schlechtes in meinen Absichten? Ich erfragte lediglich eure Erlaubnis, um eurer Tochter meine Heimat zeigen zu dürfen! Ich würde nie etwas tun, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise entehren kann." Marado stampfte gerade auf den Elbenprinzen zu, um ihm eine zweite, saftigere Moralpredigt zu halten, als er einen starken Druck am Arm verspürte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte die grünen, funkelnden Augen seiner Tochter. Leider funkelten diese nicht vor Freude, eher vor Zorn.

„Paps, was fällt dir ein! Ich bin alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Siané, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst: Ich weiß wie es ist, jung zu sein. Ich verstehe es auch, dass du dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlst, aber du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du einen guten Mann findest. Vielleicht einen Kaufmann, der dir ein schönes zu Hause bietet.. Ich verlange doch nicht viel!" Sianés Augen schienen aus ihrem Gesicht hervortreten zu wollen. Immer größer wurden sie vor Erstaunen und so drang auch kein Wort der Erwiderung aus ihrem Mund hervor. Sie konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

In einer kleinen Ecke, unbemerkt von den anderen, saßen Merry und Pippin. Sie hatten ihre Stühle so gestellt, dass sie einen guten Blick auf die Personen hatten, die sich nun sprachlos anstarrten. Pippin hob gerade einen Apfel seinem Mund entgegen und hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Verstehst du das?" Merry sah seinen Freund zwischen einigen Stücken Kuchen fragend an.

„Nicht direkt. Soweit ich es nachvollziehen kann geht es darum, dass Sianés Vater einen guten Ehemann für sie will, der ihr ein zu Hause bieten und eine Familie ernähren kann." Pippin biss geräuschvoll in seinen Apfel.

„Das habe ich auch gehört. Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn, oder?" Merry sah wieder zu Pippin, der nachdenklich die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Er würde einen Kaufmann einem Prinzen vorziehen.. Nein, für mich macht es auch keinen Sinn.." Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf den Tisch, auf dem Merry und Pippin ihr Essen aufgebaut hatten. Vielleicht würden sie ja noch eine Antwort von Marado bekommen.

Die beiden Hobbits waren nicht die einzigen, die Marados Ansichten nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Er wünschte sich einen Kaufmann für seine Tochter, aber ein Prinz war unzulänglich? Siané schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. Ihr war es zuwider geworden, zu versuchen, in die verqueren Windungen von Marados Verstand einzudringen. Im Endeffekt, war es immer am besten ihn zu ignorieren.

Langsam ging das rothaarige Mädchen an ihrem Vater vorbei und blieb knapp vor Legolas stehen. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und umfasste dann seine Hand mit beiden Händen. Lautlos formte sie mit den Lippen den Satz _‚Tu einfach so, als wäre er nicht da..' und zog ihn zum Ausgang der Bibliothek._

Marado stand wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle und blickte seiner Tochter und ihrem _‚Geliebten'_ nach. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder ließ sie ihn hier gerade wie einen dummen Jungen stehen?

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Maeglin die leichten Verfärbungen sehen, die Sianés Vater gerade ins Gesicht stiegen. Sie schluckte leicht und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach draußen machen – irgendwohin, nur nicht in der Nähe von Marado bleiben – als er ihren Namen klar und deutlich durch die halbe Burg rief.

„Maeglin!!" Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich mit einer Unschuldsmiene um. Wieso musste ihr das schon wieder passieren? In Teslon hatte jeder gewusst, dass man nicht in seiner Nähe sein sollte, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte. Trotzdem geriet sie immer wieder in solche Situationen.

„Was denn?"

„Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht, dass meine Tochter ihn nun mir vorzieht?" Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Maeglins Lippen. Es war eine zu drollige Frage. Was hatte Legolas, was Marado nicht hatte, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er nicht Sianés Vater war? Sie hätte Stunden damit zubringen können, angefangen von dem komischen Stirnband, dass Marado zierte.

„Siané scheint ihn zu mögen.. Und, wenn ich das mal eben so sagen darf, hat Legolas ihr schon aus so mancher Zwickmühle geholfen." Maeglin lächelte freundlich, doch die Miene von Sianés Vater hellte sich kein bisschen auf.

„Aber er wird sie schon noch in so manche hineinbringen. Ich spüre das.." Grummelnd verließ er die Bibliothek. Maeglin pfiff genervt durch die Zähne. Als ob Männer so etwas wie Intuition hatten. Sie bezweifelte das. Sie bezweifelte das sehr.

Als Marado außer Sichtweite war, setzte Maeglin sich wieder in Bewegung. Die beiden Zuschauer in der Bibliothek hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt. Eilig rannte sie in den Flur hinaus. Nicht, dass sie neugierig war. Sie wollte nur erfahren, was Siané nun mit ihrem Problemchen tat…

„Hast du gesehen, Pip?" Merrys Füße baumelten von dem hohen Sessel herunter, während er seinem Freund zugrinste.

„Ja, Merry.. _mampf_ Es ist nicht zu fassen.." Wieder biss er in sein Stückchen Kuchen. „Ich werde manche Menschen nie verstehen.. _schmatz_ Soll doch froh sein, dass seine Tochter wahrscheinlich einen Prinzen heiratet.. _munch, munch_ Sollen wir mal mit ihm reden? – Was?"

Pippin sah seinen Freund fragend an, der nur entgeistert eine Augenbraue anhob. Er hatte ja schon viele Art und Weisen des Essens kennen gelernt. Aber sich während einer Rede so dermaßen voll zu stopfen, war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Pippin war manchmal einfach unmöglich.. Trotzdem entschied er sich dazu, nichts weiter zu sagen. Es war doch eh nur verschwendete Zeit. Wenn es ums Essen ging, würde er sich nie ändern.

Stattdessen stand Merry ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging Richtung Flügeltür. Pippin folgte ihm sogleich, allerdings nicht ohne sich noch ein weiteres Stück Kuchen mitzunehmen.

----------*°*----------

Siané schloss seufzend die Tür hinter sich. Legolas hatte sie bis zu ihrem Gemach begleitet und ließ sich nun schwungvoll – aber immer noch graziös – auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und starrte kurze Zeit auf ihre Füße, bis Legolas sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Ist er immer so.. so.. stur?"

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment, wie er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze abstütze und sie ansah. Er trug ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, doch sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden. „Nennen wir es eher peinlich."

„Ich überzeuge ihn noch." Seine Stimme war ganz sanft und brachte Siané dazu, ihren Kopf wieder zu heben. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich bei dem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben. Es waren nur einige Schritte, die sie trennten. Sie konnte diese Meter in einem Augenblick überbrücken. Und doch tat sie es nicht.

„Du musst IHN nicht fragen.." In seinem Gesicht entstand ein kurzer Moment des Unverständnisses, doch dann lächelte er wieder.

„Ich würde es aber nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, wenn ich dich einfach entführe und er nicht die Möglichkeit hat, sich von dir zu verabschieden." Nun war es an Siané, zu lächeln. Sie ging auf ihr Bett zu und ließ sich von Legolas in die hellen Decken ziehen. Er sah zu ihr auf, während sie neben ihm kniete und verträumt sein Antlitz betrachtete.

„Er wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Außerdem musst du erst einmal meine Erlaubnis erfragen, bevor du mich an einen fremden Ort verschleppst." Sie piekste ihm mit dem Finger spielerisch in die Seite und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Deine Erlaubnis muss ich doch nicht erfragen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich danach verzehrst, mit mir allein zu sein.." Behutsam zog er sie zu sich hinunter und berührte ihre Lippen sacht mit seinen.

Siané aber schnappte empört nach Luft. Nicht nur, dass er glaubte, ihre innersten und tiefsten Wünsche zu kennen. Nein, er hatte auch noch Recht. Wie oft hatte sie sich an einen Ort gewünscht, an dem kein Gimli sie stören würde? „Ich verzehre mich gar nicht nach.." Sie wollte protestieren, wollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht der Mittelpunkt ihrer Gedanken war, doch er verschloss ihren plappernden Mund mit seinen Lippen. Einen kurzen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen, genoss die Berührungen seiner Zunge, doch dann setzte sie erneut an. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du.." Sie schloss die Augen erneut, als seine Hand über ihre Wange strich und seine Lippen schon wieder ihren Mund verschlossen. Unbewusst ließ sie sich in seinen Zärtlichkeiten fallen, umfasste seinen Nacken mit ihren Händen und zog sein Gesicht näher zu ihrem.

Inzwischen hatte er sich über sie gebeugt, strich mit einer Hand die Haut an ihrem Arm entlang und hielt sie mit dem anderen Arm ganz fest. Als er merkte, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss, hob er seinen Kopf ein wenig an und blickte ihr in die Augen. Fragend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, doch er tupfte ihr nur lächelnd einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wolltest du nicht etwas sagen?" Sie blinzelte, öffnete den Mund, um das vorherige Gespräch wieder aufzugreifen, doch auch dieses Mal war es ihr nicht vergönnt.

Atemlos trennten sich die beiden einen Moment später wieder voneinander. Legolas Gesicht war aber ihrem noch so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren könnte. „Warum sprichst du nicht aus, was du sagen möchtest?" Siané lächelte und zog Legolas, statt einer Antwort, nur erneut herunter.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, strich er ihr verträumt ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hände verweilten noch immer in seinem Nacken, während er auf einem Ellenbogen aufgestützt über ihr lag. „Kommst du mit mir in den Düsterwald?" Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen und ihre Lippen wurden von einem wunderschönen Lächeln geziert.

„Du weißt die Antwort doch schon längst.."

„Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal vergewissern." Kurze Zeit sah er sie nach seinen Worten einfach nur an. Sein Blick war ernst und die verspielten Züge von vorhin waren gänzlich verschwunden. Zärtlich nahm er eine ihrer Hände in seine und legte sie neben ihrem Kopf ab. Während er ihre Hand öffnete und mit den Fingerkuppen langsam über die empfindliche Haut fuhr, unterbrach er ihren Blickkontakt nicht einmal. Seine Finger glitten über ihre Handfläche, über ihr Handgelenk, ihren schmalen Unterarm und hinterließen dabei ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Siané begann zu Zittern, dabei spürte sie nur den Hauch einer Berührung.

„Ich möchte dich sehr gerne begleiten." Sie lächelte wieder. Legolas beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und vertiefte den Kuss, den sie zuvor schon geteilt hatten. Seine Hand glitt von ihren Armen hinunter zu ihrem Oberschenkel und schlüpfte unter den weißen Rock ihres Novizinnenkleides.

Siané genoss diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit, doch als seine Finger an dem Bündchen ihrer Wäsche ankam, zuckte sie zusammen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder ihres Problems und schob seine Hand bestimmt weg.

Den fragenden Blick des Prinzen stellte sie sich mutig, doch die richtigen Worte fand sie nicht auf Anhieb.

„Wir können das nicht tun.." Sie senkte ihren Blick auf das Laken, doch Legolas schob ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fingern wieder nach oben und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na jaaaaa.." Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich rot färbten. „Wennwirdaswiedertunkönnteichschwangerwerdenunddaswillichnichtundwirhabenesjaschoneinmalgetanundichweißnunnichtobichvielleichtschonschwangerbinichbinabernochzujungfüreinkindalsoseimitnichtböse, ja?" Legolas blinzelte nur verstört angesichts dieses Redeschwalls, der ihm da entgegen kam.

„Würdest du das vielleicht noch einmal langsam wiederholen? Vielleicht hast du davon gehört, dass die Sinne der Elben ausgeprägter sind, als die der Menschen. Aber ich konnte deine Worte trotzdem nicht erfassen." Er lachte sie belustigt an, doch in ihrem Gesicht verblieb der ernste Ausdruck.

„Was, wenn ich das letzte Mal schwanger geworden bin?" Beschämt blickte sie wieder das Laken an und wartete auf die Reaktion des Elben.

„Das bist du nicht." Ihr Kopf hob sich ruckartig wieder nach oben. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. Woher wollte er das denn wissen? Und vor allem: Wieso war er sich so sicher?

„Was.. Warum. Ich meine, das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen."

„Elben bekommen nur Kinder, wenn beide es sich wünschen." Er fuhr sanft mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, während er sprach. „Und in dieser Nacht wäre es für uns beide zu früh gewesen." Er lachte auf, als er Siané betrachtete. Ihr schien bei seinen Worten alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen. 

„Ich gehöre nicht dem elbischen Volk an." Ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue zeigte ihm deutlich, was sie von seinen Erklärungen hielt.

„Ich aber."

„Ist es nicht so, dass beide Seiten elbischen Blutes sein sollten, damit das funktioniert?" Ihre Finger tippten unbewusst auf der Matratze des Bettes herum.

„Wahrscheinlich. Würde es dich beruhigen, wenn ich sagte, dass Elben es spüren, wenn sie ein Kind bekommen?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, warum er wusste, dass sie nicht schwanger war.

„Nein, würde es nicht. Denn ich bin keine Elbin und spüre damit auch nicht, ob ich ein Kind bekomme oder nicht." Sauer verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn finster an.

„Aber auch ich würde spüren, wenn ich Vater werde." In ihren Augen blitzte einen Moment lang der Zweifel auf. Zweifel darüber, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Recht hatte. Legolas wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als sie einen pfeifenden Laut von sich gab.

„Tzzzz! So ein Humbug! Das könnt ihr nie und nimmer spüren. Also, warum willst du mich in Sicherheit wiegen? Ich sollte vielleicht einen Heiler aufsuchen."

„In Ordnung.. Ich sage es dir.." Siané hob erneut die Augenbrauen, als sie den geschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen des Elben sah. Sie sagte nichts weiter.. Wartete einfach nur auf das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was an dem Abend gewesen ist, an dem wir miteinander schliefen?" Siané nickte leicht und besann sich einen kurzen Augenblick der Ereignisse. Sie hatte diese Auseinandersetzung mit Laurelin gehabt. Später war sie mit Maeglin aus dem Speisesaal getreten und hatte die Nachricht von Legolas gelesen. Was wiederum danach geschah, hatte sie in die gegenwärtige Situation gebracht. Also was war daran so besonderes?

„Ist es ein bestimmter Moment, an den ich mich erinnern sollte?" Siané grübelte angestrengt, doch sie erinnerte sich an nichts, was irgendwie außergewöhnlich war.

„Wir haben zu Abend gegessen. Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas, dass an deinem Platz stand?" Siané schüttelte den Kopf. Das elbische Essen war für sie sowieso neu gewesen. Besonderheiten wären ihr darunter wohl nicht aufgefallen.

„Dann hast du den bitteren Geschmack deines Weines nicht bemerkt?" Sianés Mund öffnete sich leicht. Es stimmte. Sie hatte es an dem Abend darauf geschoben, dass der Wein von Elben hergestellt worden war. Sie hatte nicht einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet und wollte damals auch nichts sagen, da es ihr als unhöflich erschien.

„Dann hast du??" Sie stemmte ihre Hände leicht in die Hüften und funkelte ihn an.

„Ja, ich habe dir etwas hineingemischt.." In seinen Augen schien ein leichter Funken von Schuld zu liegen. Doch von Bedauern konnte nicht die Rede sein. Nein, er würde es immer wieder tun.

„Du hast den Abend also ganz und gar geplant?" Sie zog eine beleidigte Schnute. Soviel dazu, dass ihr erstes Mal spontan sein sollte. Ein Dienstmädchen, mit dem sie gearbeitet hatte, erzählte ihr einmal, dass ein geplantes Erlebnis alles zunichte machen konnte. Und nun sollte sie so etwas erfahren. Andererseits: War der Zettel nicht Beweis genug, dass er sich mehr als einmal am Tag Gedanken darum gemacht hatte?

„Du bist doch jetzt nicht beleidigt, Melamin?" Er sah sie unschuldig an. Siané atmete hörbar aus und boxte ihm gegen die Brust.

„Doch.. Ganz schrecklich! Ich werde kein Wort mehr mit dir wechseln." Gespielt empört stand sie auf und ging zur Tür.

„Oh, wie kannst du mir das antun? Mein armes Herz.. Verlass mich nicht, meine geliebte, kleine Hexe." Siané begann zu kichern, als Legolas theatralisch die Hand übers Herz legte und sie schmerzvoll ansah.

„Ich bin nicht klein!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und drückte die Türklinke herunter. „Außerdem muss ich meinen Vater doch nun überzeugen, dass ich dich begleiten kann." Legolas Gesicht hellte sich bei ihren Worten auf und er folgte ihr zur Tür.

„Das klingt wunderbar. Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass wir am besten sofort aufbrechen können." Die beiden traten zusammen aus der Tür von Sianés Gemach und blickten sich noch einmal an.

„Und du bist wirklich nicht böse?"

„Unsinn!! Nur.." Sie grinste verschmitzt, als Legolas sie fragend ansah. „Das nächste Mal soll es nicht geplant sein." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und lief den Gang entlang. Irgendwo würde sie ihren Vater schon finden. Immerhin würde sie ihn sicher jammern hören, wenn sie nah genug an ihn herangekommen war…

----------*°*----------

Es war schwieriger ihren Vater zu finden, als sie angenommen hatte. Eigentlich glaubte sie, er würde lamentierend im Garten sitzen und seine unbarmherzige Situation beweinen. Aber er war im Schloss nicht aufzufinden.

Missmutig war sie einige Zeit in den Gängen herumgelaufen. Doch irgendwann – es war, als sie die Bibliothek auf ihrer Suche ein drittes Mal passierte – entschloss sie sich, in der Stadt nach ihrem Vater zu sehen. Vielleicht klagte er ja Alés, der sich in einem der Gasthäuser von Tirell aufhielt, gerade sein Leid.

Die schmalen Gassen waren voller Menschen. Niemals hätte Siané sie sich so vorgestellt, als sie vor wenigen Tagen hier eintraf. Wie viel war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Und vor allem: Wie sehr hatte sie sich auf dieser Reise verändert?

Als sie in Teslon aufgebrochen waren, war sie ein mehr oder weniger eingeschüchtertes Mädchen gewesen, welches mit Sicherheit nie ein Fettnäpfchen verfehlte. Inzwischen war sie gar nicht mehr so schüchtern. Gut, Fettnäpfchen erwischte sie noch immer, doch sie war stärker geworden. Leider trug sie nun auch andere Lasten auf ihrem Gewissen. Sie hatte ein Mädchen getötet… Nun, sie hatte auch schon Orks von ihrem Lebensfaden getrennt. Aber hierbei bestand ein Unterschied. Ein ziemlich großer sogar: Sie hatte die Orks töten müssen, um ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen. Doch Layla.. Sie war nur gestorben, weil sie ihre Magie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ihre Magie.. Ja, damit musste sie sich auch noch auseinander setzen. Bevor sie mit Legolas in den Düsterwald ging, musste sie Cyria unbedingt um Rat fragen. Doch bevor sie in den Düsterwald gehen KONNTE, musste sie ihren Vater finden.

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gasse – und das genau zur rechten Zeit: Ein klappriger Wagen, von zwei Eseln gezogen, polterte auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment sprang sie zur Seite, missachtete dabei die Schimpftiraden des alten Mannes auf dem Kutschbock und setzte ihren Weg fort. Dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht von ihren beschwerenden Gedanken übermannen..

Kurze Zeit später stand Siané vor dem Gasthaus, in dem ihr Bruder verweilte. Das Schild über der Tür versprach in großen goldenen Lettern _‚Zum glücklichen Dasein'. Irgendwie musste Siané darüber lachen. Wer wohl auf so einen Namen gekommen war?_

Sie trat durch die Tür des Hauses und wurde sogleich mit den üblichen Gerüchen konfrontiert. Der Kamin an der rechten Seite des Raumes spendete ein wenig Wärme, doch sie achtete nicht sehr darauf. Vielmehr lauschte sie den Worten, die auf dem Weg zur Theke zu ihr herüberschwebten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du dich so aufregst!" Siané lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine Holzsäule und lugte zu dem Tisch, vom dem sie die Worte vernommen hatte. Lächelnd stellte sie fest, dass sie die Personen richtig erraten hatte. Marado und Alés saßen sich gegenüber. Während ihr Vater grummelnd seine Bedenken erzählte, bildeten sich Falten des Unverständnisses auf der Stirn ihres Bruders.

„Weshalb ich mich aufrege? Wann ist die Welt denn so verrückt geworden? Alés, mein Junge.. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er ein Elb und ein Prinz ist??" Marado hatte seine finsterste Miene aufgesetzt.

Alés dagegen, grübelte einen Moment über die Worte des Älteren nach. „Ja.. Das.. Nein, das verstehe ich nicht.. Was ist daran schlecht, ein Prinz zu sein?" Siané lächelte, als sie die Miene ihres Bruders sah. Ihm schien wirklich alles aus de Gesicht zu fallen. Scheinbar ging es ihm ähnlich, wie ihr. Es wollte nicht in seinen Kopf, was für ein Problem Marado hatte.

„Er wird sie verletzten. Irgendwann wird er das Interesse verloren haben. Und dann? Was ist, wenn es in einer Zeit ist, wo wir nicht mehr da sind? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie irgendwann allein ist!!" Sianés Augenbrauen schossen fast unisono mit denen von Alés hoch. Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater ja doch seine Gründe, so beschützend zu reagieren.

„In Ordnung.. Das verstehe ich ja auch. Aber.. Hast du schon versucht, sie zu verstehen? Ich bin mit der ganzen Gemeinschaft bis hierher gereist. Und mir ist mehr als einmal bewusst geworden, dass er keine Schwärmerei für sie ist." Alés sah Marado eindringlich an. Vielleicht war es nicht leicht, ihn von etwas zu überzeugen. Aber er hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, als sei ihm bewusst, was Siané fühlt.

„Das weiß ich doch..  Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Sie möchte mit in seine Heimat. Was, wenn sie dort nicht bleiben will? Wenn sie zu uns zurück möchte und er sie nicht lässt?" Marado stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab und verschob damit sein altes Tuch, dass er um seinen Kopf gewickelt hatte. Seine Haare, die eigentlich schwarz waren, wurden vorne schon grau. 

„Er würde mich überall hinbringen, wo ich möchte." Marado und Alés sahen auf, als Siané hinter der Holzsäule hervortrat.

„Sina!" Ihr Vater sah aus, als würde er auf sie zustürzen und sie in den Arm nehmen wollen. Sie wusste aber, dass er solche offensichtlichen Gefühlsregungen nie zeigte.

„Paps.." Langsam setzte sie sich neben ihn und sah erst ihren Bruder und dann wieder ihren Vater an.

„Nein.. Sag nichts. Ich weiß es ja schon.. Du möchtest deinen Elben begleiten. Aber bist du dir im klaren darüber--"

„Ich liebe ihn.." Marados Mund blieb offen stehen. Siané hatte ihm gekonnt das Wort abgeschnitten und ihn für die nächsten Sekunden unfähig eines weiteren Kommentars gemacht.

„Paps.. Ich möchte mit ihm in den Düsterwald. Ich möchte auch, dass du damit einverstanden bist. Selbst wenn nicht, ich würde gehen. Aber ich will mich nicht in einem Streit von dir trennen." Sie blickte ihren Vater mit großen Augen an und ihr Vater erwiderte ihren Blick mit seiner üblichen mürrischen Miene.

„Ach Kind.. Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dein bestes will." Siané wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er beschwichtigend die Hand hob. „Nein.. Lass mich ausreden. Ich will nur dein bestes.. Und wenn es nun mal das Beste sein soll, dass du mit diesem Elben fort gehst." Er schwieg einen Moment und nahm die Hand seiner Tochter in die Seine. „Dann soll es wohl so sein.."

Siané lächelte und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, umarmte sie ihren Vater wieder herzlich.

----------*°*----------

„Was tust du denn da?" Gimli lief neben Legolas her, der seine Arme mit irgendwelchem Klimbim voll gepackt hatte. Sie gingen scheinbar Richtung Stallungen, doch sicher sein konnte sich der Zwerg nicht. Immerhin wurde er von dem Elben nach allen Regeln der Kunst ignoriert.

„Gottverdammter Elb, antworte mir gefälligst!" Der Zwerg hüpfte vor dem Prinzen auf und ab, doch dieser bog einfach in einen anderen Gang ab. Schimpfend lief Gimli hinter ihm her und trat dem laufenden Elben gegen das Bein.

„Gimli!!" Legolas blieb abrupt stehen und funkelte zu dem Zwerg hinunter. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich es eilig habe?" Gimli blieb fassungslos zurück, als Legolas seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Ich dachte immer, Elben haben alle Zeit der Welt?" Sauer lief er seinem elbischen Freund nach, sagte auf dem Weg allerdings nichts mehr.

Einige Zeit später, kamen sie auf dem Hof der Burg an und Legolas schlug, so wie Gimli es erwartet hatte, den Weg zu den Stallungen ein. Zielstrebig ging er auf Arod zu und brachte ihn hinaus auf die angelegte Wiese, die im Hof an die Stallungen angrenzte.

„Nun? Würdest du mir nun sagen, was du vorhast?" Seufzend blickte Legolas zu dem Zwerg und lächelte ihn kurz an.

„Ich werde, sobald es mir möglich ist, mit Siané in den Düsterwald aufbrechen." Unschuldig, als hätte er nichts Besonderes gesagt, sattelte er Arod. Gimli stand neben ihm, wie vom Donner gerührt. Er war ein wenig beleidigt, dass Legolas ihm nichts von der kommenden Abreise gesagt hatte. Doch er war auch nicht in der Lage, weiter darauf einzugehen, da sie weitere Gesellschaft bekamen.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Du willst abreisen." Legolas sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf und lächelte seine Gefährten Aragorn, Gandalf und die Hobbits entschuldigend an.

„Verzeiht mir.. Aber wir haben beschlossen, sobald es uns möglich ist in den Düsterwald zu gehen."

„Und wann hattest du vor, und etwas davon zu sagen???" Gimli nickte Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir eifrig zu. Er war auf ihrer Seite. Wo auch immer sie gerade hergekommen waren: sie hatten Recht.

„Ich hätte euch etwas gesagt. Es war nur so.."

„Das ihr meine Tochter am liebsten sofort aus meinem Schutze entführt hättet???" Legolas schwieg, als er Marado mit Alés und Siané durch das Tor treten sah. Während seine Gefährten anfingen zu schmunzeln, wollte er sich am liebsten verstecken. Sollte man ihn in eine Kammer mit Orks stecken. Dagegen konnte er sich wenigstens wehren. Aber dieser Mann war ihm ein wandelndes Rätsel.

„Paps.. Lass deine Sticheleien!" Und zur Überraschung aller, lächelte er seine Tochter an und schwieg.

„Es sieht so aus, als könnten wir sofort aufbrechen." Sianés Augen begannen zu strahlen, als sie an die Reise dachte. Eine Reise, bei der sie sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen brauchte, was der Ausgang sein würde. Nichts Böses würde auf sie warten.

„In der Tat.. Wir können aufbrechen, sobald du es möchtest.." Siané lächelte wieder und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss Cyria noch einmal sehen. Ich werde bald wieder da sein.." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, der von den meisten Anwesenden mit einem herzallerliebsten ‚_aaaaahhhh_'_ kommentiert wurde._

----------*°*----------

Siané klopfte ein paar Mal gegen die schwere Holztüre, die in Cyrias Gemächer führte. Sie musste einen Moment warten, bis sie die Aufforderung zum Eintreten von ihr bekam. Langsam drückte sie die Tür auf und lächelte die weise Frau an.

„Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dich so schnell wieder hier zu sehen. Setz dich doch." Cyria deutete ihr den freien Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Siané, dass auch Maeglin im Raum war. Sie hielt einen grauen Ring in den Händen, der augenscheinlich aus Stein oder einem ähnlichen Material bestand.

„Ich möchte mit Euch über etwas reden. Es geht um meinen Aufenthalt hier in Tirell." Siané setzte sich in das bequeme Möbelstück und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Dann möchtest du uns also jetzt schon verlassen? Ach, das geht ja alles schneller, als vermutet." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie sich zu Maeglin wand. „Mädchen, du wirst dich am besten erstmal an eine der Schwestern wenden, die gerade in der Bibliothek sind. Sag ihnen, ich habe dir aufgetragen, dich mit diesem Ring zu befassen. Sie werden dir dann die richtigen Bücher geben."

„Vielen Dank, Herrin. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen." Siané machte große Augen, als Maeglin sich respektvoll vor Cyria verbeugte, ihren Rock, der zum Novizinnenkleid gehörte, raffte und das Arbeitszimmer verließ.

„Siané.." Cyria lachte. „Du scheinst diesen Anblick noch ein wenig seltsam finden. Aber wir haben deine Freundin als Schülerin in unsere Burg aufgenommen. Und Schülerinnen haben sich sehr respektvoll gegenüber der Herrin der Burg und den anderen aufgenommenen Schwestern zu verhalten. Eigentlich habe ich angenommen, dass du noch einige wenige Unterrichtsstunden miterlebst. Aber ich sehe bereits, dass du dich zur Abreise entschlossen hast."

Siané betrachtete ihre zusammengefalteten Hände. Also hatte die Herrin sie schon in dieser Burg leben gesehen. Vielleicht wäre es ja sogar das Beste gewesen… „Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob es klug wäre, diesen Ort schon zu verlassen."

„Nun, du musst mit Sicherheit noch einiges lernen. Aber unter den gegeben Umständen, kann ich deinen Wunsch auch verstehen. Du möchtest diesen Ort verlassen und die Geschehnisse vergessen. Ich kann dir nur ans Herz legen, dass du dich weiterhin mit deiner Gabe auseinandersetzt. Natürlich wäre es am besten, wenn du dich in die Obhut der Schwestern begeben würdest. Sie würden dich lehren, die Magie zu lenken und anderen Wesen damit zu helfen." Cyria stand auf und ging zu einem Regal hinüber. Zielstrebig Griff sie nach einigen Büchern, die sie dann Siané reichte.

„Nimm diese mit. Studiere sie. Vielleicht helfen sie dir, etwas mehr über uns und die Magie zu erfahren. Und tu mir den Gefallen und besuche uns. Immerhin musst du trotz allem noch ein wenig unterrichtet werden. Wir könnten das gröbste in einigen Wochen tun." Sie lächelte, als sie Siané wieder gegenüber saß.

Siané erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ihr wollt mich also gehen lassen?"

„Natürlich! Ich sagte dir zwar, wir würden Novizinnen solange hier behalten, bis sie sich selbst nicht mehr schaden können. Die meisten wollen danach eh noch länger bleiben. Aber bei dir.. Nun, du hast schon so viel erlebt. Ich denke, du wirst vorsichtig mit deiner Gabe sein." Wieder lächelte die alte Frau. Es war, wie ein abschließendes Lächeln.

„Danke.. Ich werde diese Burg sicher nie vergessen." Siané stand von dem Sessel auf und trat zur Tür.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Es gibt eine Sache, die ich dir beibringen möchte. Es ist ein Zauber, den du sicher schnell beherrschen wirst. Ein Zauber, mit dem du immer zu uns zurückfindest."

Und so öffnete Siané die Tür in den Gang noch nicht. Sie verweilte noch einige Zeit mit der Herrin der Hexen. Als sich die Tür dann hinter ihr schloss und sie sich auf den Weg in den Hof machte, spürte sie, dass sie hier ein zu Hause hätte haben können…

----------*°*----------

Als sie auf den Hof hinaustrat, hatte Siané einen dunkelblauen Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt. Cyria hatte ihr diesen mitgeben. In Höhe der Brust war ein kleines Emblem gestickt. Ein Emblem, welches sie als Mitglied der Burg auszeichnete. Auch, wenn sie noch nicht einmal eine Novizin war.

Zwei Pferde standen in der Nähe des Tores, dass sie in die Stadt führte. An ihre Sattel waren kleine Taschen geschnürt, in denen sich die Habgüter, der beiden Aufbrechenden befanden. Doch was sich um die Pferde herum befand, brachte Siané viel mehr zum Lächeln. Alle waren gekommen.

Sie sah ihren Vater, der sich auf die Erde gehockt hatte und Sam mit den neuesten Rezepten aus Teslon versorgte. Der kleine Hobbit bekam große Augen, als er sich die ganzen Leckereien vorstellte.

Aragorn und Gandalf standen neben Merry und Pippin und schienen ihnen eine Moralpredigt zu halten. Als sie näher heranging hörte sie, dass die beiden Kleinen sich heimlich etwas aus dem Reiseproviant von Legolas und ihr gemopst hatten.

Frodo stand etwas abseits neben Alés und Elí. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder sprach der Hobbit mit der Hexe, während ihr Bruder das Mädchen anschmachtete? Ach, hätte sie noch ein wenig Zeit hier, sie würde Alés mit seinem _‚Was hast du mit mir gemacht?' – Blick_ aufziehen.

Sie schaute noch ein wenig herum und sah die vier Elben zusammen stehen. Elladan klopfte Legolas gerade grinsend auf die Schulter. Irgendwie sah es aus, als würden sie ihm gerade zu seinem _‚Fang' gratulieren. Aber es kam Siané falsch vor, so von den Elben zu denken.. Obwohl.. Die Zwillinge hatten es ja schon faustdick hinter den Ohren._

Als sie schon fast bei den Pferden angekommen war, entdeckte sie zwei weitere Gestalten. Sie standen in der Nähe von einigen Bäumen. Maeglin trug Bücher in den Händen, die sie wohl in der Bibliothek bekommen hatte. Und Mat.. Ja, Mat stand neben ihr und sah so sauer aus, wie immer. Die beiden stritten schon wieder. Innerlich seufzte Siané. Wenn sie hier bleiben würde, hätte sie es sich bestimmt zur Aufgabe gemacht, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bringen. Verflucht seien die Konsequenzen ihres Zaubers. Die beiden Sturköpfe wieder zusammenzubekommen war, als würde man versuchen, zwei Maulesel durch die stinkenden Sümpfe Mordors zu ziehen: Absolut unmöglich und wahrscheinlich eine Lebensaufgabe.

„Da bist du ja." Sie drehte sich strahlend zu Legolas um, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Ja, und wir können gehen. Ich habe alles bei mir." Sie drückte ihm eine Tasche in die Hand, in der sich die Bücher von Cyria befanden.

„Dann komm. Umso eher wir los reiten, desto früher sind wir im Düsterwald." Er führte sie zu ihrem Pferd und wollte ihr gerade aufhelfen, als ihr Vater auf die beiden zukam.

„Siané, du hast also gelernt auf diesen Viechern zu reiten?" Er grinste sie an und sie wusste, dass er am liebsten die alte Geschichte erneut erzählen wollte.

„Nein, aber irgendwann muss man das doch lernen." Sie grinste zurück.

„Pass bloß gut auf sie auf. Sie ist meine einzige Tochter! Ich werde dich persönlich von deinen Haarzotteln befreien, wenn du sie verletzt." Siané hörte Elladan und Elrohir lachen, als Legolas Gesicht einen leichten Hauch von Rosa annahm.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Es liegt mehr fern, sie in irgendeiner Weise schlecht zu behandeln." Legolas bemühte sich, eine ausdruckslose Mimik zu behalten. Es war wirklich eine Herausforderung. Man gebe ihm doch einen Ork anstelle dieses Mannes. Mit denen wusste er wenigstens umzugehen.

„Sina.. Ich werde doch sooooo vermissen." Maeglin drückte sie fest an sich und Siané holte schwerfällig Luft.

„Ka-nn… ni-ch-t.. a-t-me-n.." Maeglin ließ sie kichernd los und rieb sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Besuch uns bitte!" Alés nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und Maeglin nickte zustimmend auf Grund seiner Worte.

„Natürlich besuche ich euch. Ihr bleibt also alle hier?" Ihr Vater, ihr Bruder und Maeglin nickten alle. Keiner von ihnen sah einen Grund, nach Teslon zurück zu kehren. Alles, was ihnen lieb und teuer war, befand sich inzwischen hier.

Noch einmal nahm Siané ihren Bruder in den Arm. „Schreib mir mal. Und dann will ich wissen, was das mit dir und Elí ist." Ihr Bruder errötete bei ihren geflüsterten Worten, nickte aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Du kommst uns mal im Auenland besuchen, ja?" Siané nickte fleißig, als die Hobbits auf sie zugestürmt kamen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Legolas sich von den anderen verabschiedete.

„Eine angenehme Reise wünsche ich dir."

„Danke Gandalf." Sie umarmte den alten Zauberer kurz.

„Ich denke, wir werden euch mal besuchen kommen. Oder ihr beide kommt mal wieder nach Bruchtal." Siané lächelte die Zwillinge an und ließ sich von den beiden bei ihrer Umarmung fast vom Boden anheben.

„Ihr seid uns in Lorien natürlich herzlich willkommen." Haldir legte seine Hand übers Herz und verbeugte sich vor den beiden. Siané versuchte es ihm, noch etwas ungeschickt, gleichzutun. Bei den Elben wirkte so etwas immer graziöser, als bei ihr. Sie schmunzelte.

„Was soll ich euch beiden noch sagen? Kommt mich und Arwen doch einmal in Gondor besuchen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Aragorn nahm Siané in den Arm und während er das tat, flüsterte er ihr noch etwas ins Ohr. _‚Nimm dich in Acht. Sein Vater kann manchmal sehr anstrengend sein.' Er lachte, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah._

„Du bleibst also nicht in der Burg?" Mat stand vor ihr und grinste sie an.

„Nein.. Wohl nicht.."

„Kann ich Maeglin nicht gegen dich eintauschen? Du bist viel umgänglicher, als sie." Siané lachte, als Maeglin ihm unsanft gegen den Arm schlug und Mat voller gespielter Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich glaube, ihr beiden werdet irgendwann noch sehr gut miteinander auskommen." Sie umarmte Mat kurz und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Mit dieser verrückten Schnalle?"

„Mat!!!!!" Wieder fing er sich einige Schläge ein. Doch Siané konnte gut sehen, dass sie ihn lieb gewonnen hatte. Auch, wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Sie konnte sich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern, mit ihm zusammen gewesen zu sein. Aber sie empfand trotzdem noch etwas für ihn.

„Ihr wisst, ich will zu eurer Hochzeit eingeladen werden!!" Siané lächelte, als sie die Stimme vernahm. Sie hatte den Zwerg vorher gar nicht gesehen.

„Gimli, ohne dich wäre es doch nicht dasselbe." Er grinste stolz zu ihr auf und umarmte sie, als sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Wir wünschen dir alles Gute." Siané blickte zur Burg. Cyria und Elí standen nebeneinander. Hinter ihnen noch ein paar andere Schwestern der Burg.

„Danke!"

„Wollen wir?" Siané nickte Legolas zu und ließ sich von ihm auf das Pferd setzen. Elegant nahm er auf Arod Platz und wollte ihn zum laufen bewegen, als Cyria noch einmal vortrat.

„Ich habe da noch etwas für euch." Sie winkte Elí zu sich und zusammen formten sie ein großes, silbernes Tor. In der Mitte glitzerte es und sie konnten das Bild eines Waldes erhaschen.

„Was ist das?" Gimli starrte fassungslos das Gebilde an.

„Ein Wegetor. Tretet hindurch. Es wird euch sofort in den Düsterwald bringen. Wir haben es so geschaffen, dass ihr noch eine Stunde bis zum Palast brauchen werdet. Es ist sozusagen ein Geschenk dafür, dass ihr uns von diesem Übel befreit habt." Sei winkte den beiden zu, die noch ein wenig unschlüssig auf das Tor zutraten.

„Siehst du Aragorn.. War also nicht schlimm, dass wir etwas von ihrem Reiseproviant genommen haben." Pippin grinste, als der König offensichtlich die Augen verdrehte.

„Sina!" Das rothaarige Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrem Vater um.

„Vergiss ja nicht, mich hier zu besuchen! Wir werden dich vermissen.."

„Ich hab dich lieb, Paps… Ich werde euch besuchen kommen. Versprochen!" Sie winkte noch einmal, bevor sie beide durch das Tor traten.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden. Sie spürte nicht einmal, dass sich etwas um sie herum veränderte. Keiner der beiden war sich der Magie bewusst, aber sie war da. Hinter ihnen erlosch das Tor und vor ihnen breitete sich das Elbenreich Düsterwalds aus. Die grünen Zweige der Bäume und das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel war eine wahre Wohltat für die Seele des blonden Elben. Und was das Beste war: Er konnte seine Heimat nun mit ihr teilen.

----------*°*----------

Als die beiden durch die Tore des Palastes ritten, staunte Siané nur noch. Schon auf dem Weg hierher, war sie von dem Reich überwältigt. Die Elben lebten in völligem Einklang mit den Bäumen. Anstatt Platz für ihre Häuser zu schaffen, bauten sie um die Pflanzen des Waldes herum.

Sie waren an kleinen Bauwerken am Boden vorbeigekommen, aber auch an Wohnmöglichkeiten in den Bäumen. Und überall hatten Elben die Ankunft des Prinzen gesehen. Sie hatten ihre Tätigkeit liegen gelassen und hatten ihm zugewinkt. Siané kam sich gerade in diesen Momentan völlig fehl am Platz vor.

Und nun standen sie hier. Vor dem Eingang des Palastes. Er schien groß zu sein. Vor ihr türmte sich ein weißes Gebäude auf, welches in der Sonne umso heller strahlte. Aus Erzählungen wusste Siané aber, dass sich der Palast auch noch unter die Erde erstreckte.

Diener kamen auf Legolas zugelaufen und nahmen die Zügel von Arod in die Hand, nachdem sie sich vor dem Prinzen verbeugt hatten. Siané hatten sie noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen.

Erst als Legolas selbst zu ihr ging und ihr von Sternenstaub herunterhalf, beäugten sie die anwesenden Elben. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut. Unter diesen Wesen musste man sich ja unzulänglich vorkommen.

„Beschwer dein Herz nicht mit Sorgen, Melamin." Sie blickte in seine strahlenden Augen. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen? Er hatte ja Recht. Aber für sie war dieser Ort noch viel zu fremd. Außerdem war sie noch kein bisschen auf das Treffen mit seinem Vater vorbereitet. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder umgedreht und hätte sich als Novizin in der Burg eingeschrieben. Aber dazu war es ja nun wirklich zu spät.

„Seid so gut und bringt die Taschen in meine Gemächer. Ich werde meinen Vater aufsuchen!" Einige der Elben verbeugten sich wieder vor Legolas und begannen damit, das Gepäck von den Pferden zu nehmen.

„Komm.. Sei nicht so nervös. Niemand wird dich hier auffressen." Er lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand. Sanft zog er sie Richtung Palast und kurze Zeit später, gingen sie schon die breiten Gänge im Inneren entlang.

Der Palast war weitaus größer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem war er mindestens mit so vielen verwirrenden Gängen gebaut, wie Elronds Haus in Bruchtal. Sie schenkte den Wandgemälden und Gobelins, die wahrhaft edel aussahen, kaum Beachtung. Ihr Herz klopfte dazu viel zu schnell. Sie spürte ihren Puls rasen und je weiter sie gingen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Aragorn hatte gesagt, Legolas' Vater konnte anstrengend sein. Was, wenn er sie nicht mochte? Oder schlimmer.. Was, wenn sie sich völlig daneben benahm und er sie seines Landes verwies? Sie sah sich schon in Ketten über die Grenze gebracht werden, weil sie roten Wein über die weißen Gewänder des Königs geschüttet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie gleich um viele Noten blasser, auch wenn das kaum mehr möglich war.

„Melamin.. Du hast Angst.." Sie sah zu ihm nach oben und fühlte sich gleich wieder wohler. Wie dumm ihre Gedanken doch eben gewesen waren. Solange Legolas bei ihr war, konnte doch gar nichts Schlimmes passieren. Sie lächelte, als sie sein glückliches Antlitz betrachtete.

„Ja.. Ich.. Irgendwie bin ich nervös." Sie lachte krampfhaft und drückte sich hilflos an den Körper des Elben.

Legolas schloss die Arme um sie und legte seine Wange einen kurzen Moment auf ihrem Haarschopf ab. „Du musst keine Angst haben." Er hob ihr Gesicht ein wenig an und lächelte wieder. Zärtlich verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem. Zaghaft erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Auch, wenn ihre Gedanken immer noch rasend schnell um ihr bevorstehendes Treffen mit dem König kreisten, so beruhigte sich ihr Körper doch ein wenig. Sie zitterte nicht mehr und ihr schneller Puls rührte nun von diesem Kuss her.

Atemlos trennte sie sich von seinen Lippen. „Lass uns hineingehen, ja?"

Er lachte. „Du willst es ja nur hinter dich bringen."

„Weshalb durchschaust du mich nur so leicht?" Sie lachte nun auch. Zärtlich stupste er ihre Nase mit seiner an und blickte ihr noch einmal in die Augen.

„Er muss dich einfach mögen."

----------*°*----------

Legolas zog die große Tür auf und trat ein. Siané, die gleich hinter ihm herging, betrachtete einen kurzen Moment den Thronsaal. Er war riesig und nur mit den feinsten Stoffen geschmückt. Der Boden schien aus Marmor zu sein und die Wände mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert.

Schnell fiel ihr Blick auf den Thron selbst. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Er trug dunkelgrüne, aber ungemein elegante Kleidung. Soviel zu ihrem vorhergesehenen Missgeschick. Rotwein auf dieser Kleidung würde nicht so sehr auffallen. Sie kicherte in sich hinein. Wieso dachte sie nun wieder an so etwas?

„Legolas?" Die Stimme des Elben war tiefer als die seines Sohnes. Auch seine Züge wiesen ihn als älter aus. Doch an seinem Aussehen konnte man Legolas' Verwandtschaft zu ihm sehr wohl ausmachen. Er hatte dieselben blonden Haare, die allerdings von einer Krone geziert wurden.

Seine Augen schimmerten in einen warmen blau, doch seine Mimik war genauso unleserlich, wie die seines Sohnes. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Immerhin hatte Legolas für sie viel mehr Gefühl in seine Gestik gelegt. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie nicht ahnen konnte, was Menschen, bzw. Elben dachten.

„Legolas.. Wieso habe ich nichts von deiner Ankunft gehört? Wieso haben mir die Wachen nichts mitgeteilt?" Der König war aufgestanden und kam nun auf Legolas zu. Er nahm seinen Sohn einen kurzen Moment in die Arme und erlaubte seinen Gesichtszügen, ein Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Das ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte, Vater. Wir sind nicht auf dem üblichen Weg hierher gekommen." Siané, die sich immer noch ein wenig hinter ihrem Geliebten versteckte, wurde ganz mulmig. Er redete von _‚wir'. Musste er es so offensichtlich machen, dass er nicht allein war?_

„Mein Sohn.. Willst du mir deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen?" Siané schluckte schwer, als sie die hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Vaters sah.

„Natürlich, Vater.. Natürlich. Das hier.." Er zog Siané sanft vor sich. Sie spürte, wie die Augen des Königs über sie glitten und an ihren Ohren hängen blieben. Sie konnte allerdings nicht feststellen, was er davon hielt, dass sich sein Sohn keine Elbin mit in den Palast gebracht hatte. „..ist Siané Dúvall, Tochter von Marado Dúvall aus Teslon und Tochter von Elanor Dúvall, Herrin der Hexen aus Tirell." In Sianés Hals bildete sich ein unangenehmer Kloß. Sie konnte kaum noch schlucken. In Sekundenschnelle war ihr Mund trocken und ihre Hände begannen wieder zu zittern. Wieso musste Legolas denn gleich alles erzählen? Das hätte er seinem Vater auch schonender beibringen können.

Doch zu Sianés Überraschung entspannten sich die Züge des Elben. Ja, er begann sogar zu lachen. _‚Wenn er das für einen Scherz hält, will ich gar nicht wissen was er macht, wenn er merkt, dass es die Wahrheit ist..'_ Siané seufzte innerlich laut auf.

Doch statt zu fragen, ob es ein Scherz sein sollte, klopfte er seinem Sohn nur belustigt auf de Schulter. „Legolas.. Ich wusste, dass du eines Tages mit einer Frau durch diese Tür trittst. Ich rechnete auch damit, dass sie nicht eine der adligen Elbinnen Düsterwalds sein wird. Aber damit.." Er sah grinsend zu Siané hinüber. „Damit habe ich beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet."

Sianés Schulter entspannten sich wieder ein wenig, als der König sich auf seinen Thron setzte. „Nun, Siané.. Ich darf dich doch so nennen?" Sie nickte schnell, vielleicht zu schnell. „Sei mir willkommen. Ich denke, du wirst dich umziehen wollen?" Er deutete auf ihr leicht angestaubtes Reitgewand.

„Ja, eurer Hoheit. Das wäre, in der Tat, sehr angenehm." Er nickte ihr zu und winkte eine der Dienerinnen zu sich.

„Sie wird dich in seine Gemächer führen." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und Siané lächelte glücklich zurück.

„Vater, ich kann das auch tun. Ich--"

„Nein, ich möchte noch mit dir sprechen. Es ist viel geschehen, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst." Legolas nickte mit finsterer Miene. Siané wunderte sich noch einen Moment, doch dann wurde sie auch schon aus dem Thronsaal herausgeführt.

----------*°*----------

Siané trat durch die Tür, die ihr zugewiesen wurde. Die junge Elbin hatte den ganzen Weg nichts gesagt und sie verschwand genauso schweigend wieder. Dem rothaarigen Mädchen war das egal. Sie stand in den Gemächern von Legolas. Der Raum war groß und mit bequemen, beigefarbenen Möbeln ausgestattet. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und der Raum konnte durch einen breiten, steinernen Kamin erwärmt werden.

Neugierig trat sie durch die Tür zu ihrer rechten Seite. Ein großes Himmelbett, dessen seidene Vorhänge mit dicken, schimmernden Kordeln an den Säulen festgebunden waren, stand an der Wand zu ihrer Linken. An den Wänden standen verzierte Schränke und ein Arbeitstisch. Außerdem hingen harmonische Bilder und ein großer Spiegel an der Wand. Alles war in hellen Tönen gehalten und strahlte nur Freundlichkeit aus.

Sie sah noch eine Tür, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand. Sie ging davon aus, dass sie ins Bad führte, prüfte es aber nicht nach. Vielmehr waren ihre Augen auf die Taschen gefallen, die auf Legolas' Bett lagen.

Als sie aus dem Fenster sah, stellte sie fest, dass es schon Nachmittag war. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon ein paar Stunden von Tirell fort war. Irgendwie begann sie schon jetzt, ihre Freunde zu vermissen. _‚Aber ich hab doch Legolas..'_

Sorgfältig packte sie die Bücher aus, die Cyria ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie blätterte ein wenig in ihnen herum. Eines von ihnen beinhaltete die Geschichte der Burg. Wie sie gegründet wurde und wie sie seitdem lebten. Ein anderes trug den Namen _‚Die Magie lenken'_. Es war ein Buch für Novizinnen, die gerade erst damit begonnen hatten, ihre Gabe zu erforschen.

Sie legte auch dieses beiseite und schlug das Letzte auf. In silbernen Buchstaben war _‚Fortgeschrittene Magie'_ in die lederne Oberfläche eingraviert. Schon beim reinschauen, fand sie den Zauber, den Cyria ihr am Vormittag erklärt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie in den Text vertieft. Die Stunden verstrichen und der Nachmittag wurde zum Abend.

„Sina?" Legolas wedelte nun mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Wenn sie schon nicht auf seine Stimme reagiert hatte, so blickte sie nun endlich zu ihm auf.

„Legolas.." Er lächelte, als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Verzeih mir, dass ich so lange fort war." Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den dunkel werdenden Himmel.

„Ach.. Ich hab es gar nicht bemerkt." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wolltest du dich nicht umziehen?" Er deutete auf ihr staubiges Reitgewand und sie errötete ein wenig.

„Ja, richtig." Sie lachte. „Ich habe es tatsächlich vergessen."

„Wir werden gleich zum Essen erwartet. Das ist natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest." Siané dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Nun.. Entweder wir gehen in den Speisesaal und du musst dich den Fragen meines Vaters stellen. Er ist durch mein Gespräch mit ihm etwas neugierig geworden, was die Sache mit der Magie angeht. Oder ich sage jemandem bescheid, dass wir müde von der Reise sind und wir essen hier etwas." Er lächelte.

Siané wog einen Moment die Vor- und Nachteile ab. Entweder sie ertrug die Blicke der Elben oder sie blieb mit Legolas hier. Sie grinste ihn an.

„Ja, ich sehe schon. Ich sage jemandem bescheid." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging aus dem Schlafgemach hinaus. Sie hörte ihn etwas in Sindarin sprechen, fragte sich aber nicht weiter, was er genau sagte. Einen Augenblick später kam er wieder zu ihr.

„Sie werden uns etwas hierher bringen." Er zog Siané das Buch aus den Händen und streifte mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und begann ihre Lippen sanft zu liebkosen.

Willig erwiderte sie den Kuss. Sie schlang die Arme in seinen Nacken, als er seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken ablegte und sie näher zu sich zog. Ihre Zunge drang sanft in seine Mundhöhle ein und umkreiste seine. Auf ihren Armen breitete sich eine angenehme Gänsehaut aus, bis sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

Missmutig stand Legolas auf. Siané blieb auf seinem Bett zurück. Wieder hörte sie ihn in Sindarin sprechen. Als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, betrat sie den anderen Raum. „Hunger?" Sie lächelte, als sie das Essen auf dem Tisch sah. Sie nickte eifrig und setzte sich auf einen der weichen Stühle.

Viel später, draußen glitzerten die Sterne am Nachthimmel, saß Siané wieder auf Legolas' Bett. Sie trug ein seidenes Gewand, welches ihr nur bis knapp über die Knie reichte. Sie hatte die weiche, warme Decke über ihre Beine gezogen und hielt ihr Buch erneut in den Händen. Legolas und sie hatten zusammen gegessen und sich unterhalten. Sie war etwas verunsichert, da er ihr nicht viel über das Gespräch mit seinem Vater erzählte. Sie bohrte aber auch nicht weiter nach.

Nach dem Essen war sie in das geräumige Bad verschwunden, in dem Legolas sich nun befand. Das Buch auf ihren Knien hatte sie erneut in den Bann gezogen. Sie mochte die Anweisungen, die darin standen. Was für Möglichkeiten sie doch hatte, wenn sie all das beherrschte. Sie würde ihre Freunde immer besuchen können. Egal wann.. 

Als die Tür des Badezimmers sich öffnete blickte sie nicht auf. Erst, als sich die Matratze neben ihr ein wenig senkte und Legolas ihr erneut das Buch wegnahm, blickte sie ihn an. Er legte das Buch auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab und lächelte sie an. „Melamin.. Du bist so still." Er strich über ihre Arme und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer liegen.

„Ich muss mich erstmal an meine neue Umgebung gewöhnen, denke ich." Er nickte, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Sie waren an dem Punkt angelangt, vor dem sich beide am meisten gefürchtet hatten. Sie war fort von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Sie hatte hier niemanden außer ihm. Es war schön, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aber sie hatte auch noch niemanden, mit dem sie reden und zusammen sein konnte, wenn er nicht da war. So jemanden wie Maeglin. 

Und er.. Er wusste inzwischen, was sein Vater dachte. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie er es ihr beibringen sollte. Geschweige denn, wie er die Meinung seines Vaters ändern konnte. Aber das sollte jetzt noch nicht zählen. Sie waren hier. Zusammen. Sie hatten es soweit gebracht..

Behutsam strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Lippen. „Ist dir klar, dass uns niemand stören wird?" Sie schmunzelte und schmiegte sich ohne eine Antwort an seinen Oberkörper.

„Wer weiß, wer uns hier alles stören könnte." Sie dachte an eifersüchtige Elbinnen, wie in Bruchtal und grinste ein wenig.

„Nein, ich habe allen gesagt, dass wir unsere Ruhe wollen. Es wird niemand hierher kommen." Er schob sie ein wenig von sich fort und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen des Bettes.

„Du bist müde, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte leicht. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war tatsächlich müde. Ob es von den Tagen kam, die sie zuvor durchlebt hatte? Vielleicht..

„Legolas?"

Er legte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. „Hmm?"

„Ich.. Ich habe dir das noch nie gesagt.. Aber.." Sie blickte zu ihm auf und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, bis sie sich wieder von ihm trennte. „Ich liebe dich."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er umfasste ihre Hand mit seiner und beugte sich über sie. „Ich liebe dich auch.." Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Langsam fuhr er mit der anderen Hand über ihren Hals. Er streifte ihr Seidenhemd langsam von ihren Schultern und fuhr mit seinen Fingern weiter über ihre Haut. Seine Lippen verließen dabei nicht einmal die ihren.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, war ihr Gesicht leicht gerötet und ihr Atem war nicht mehr so ruhig, wie er noch wenige Minuten zuvor gewesen war. Er legte sich wieder neben sie und zog sie mir sich. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter, während sie ihren Arm über seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihre Schulter. Er spürte, wie ihr Atem immer ruhiger wurde und sie langsam in das Reich der Träume hinüberschwebte.

----------*°*----------

Der Mond war in seiner Bahn am Himmel schon weit gewandert, doch Legolas hatte noch keine Minute Schlaf bekommen. Die Worte seines Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Er akzeptierte Siané als eine Geliebte seines Sohnes. Aber niemals würde er es zulassen, dass er sie zur Frau nahm. Ein ehemaliges Dienstmädchen war als zukünftige Königin Düsterwalds unvorstellbar.

Legolas seufzte leise. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen bewegte sich ein wenig. Lächelnd beobachtete er ihren Schlaf.

**_'As the moon in the distant sky still looks like it was sleeping,_**

**_like_****_ even the night and someone's distantly flowing song are still too much to bear,_**

**_even_****_ though I know tomorrow will come, I still can't sleep.'_**

****

Sie schlief so friedlich. Und doch wusste er, dass sie nicht das verkörperte, was sein Vater als seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter im Sinn hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Wie konnte er ihn überzeugen? Immerhin war sie alles, was er selbst wollte.

**_‚It's not because the night was lonely; it's because I still want to watch your sleeping face.'_**

****

So, wie sie dort vor ihm lag. Wie der Mond auf ihrer blassen Haut schimmerte. Es war alles, was er brauchte. Ihr Anblick allein machte ihn glücklich.

**_'If it's a short kiss, it's better if it's too short._**

**_Our pleasant breaths nearly touch each other; come here, a little closer...'_**

****

Ihr Atem war nur ein sanfter Hauch auf seiner Haut. Aber er wusste, dass er nur diesen Hauch spüren musste, um das alles für sie aufzugeben, was er hier im Düsterwald besaß.

**_'I sing to your dreams... without speaking to anyone else._**

**_Without feeling any shame, tell me softly..._**

**_If, in the middle of a frightening dream,_**

**_you_****_ were lost and crying,_**

**_let_****_ me dry your tears with a kiss, and_**

**_no_****_ matter where you are, I'll come to meet you.'_**

****

Sie hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit sein Leben so sehr verändert. _‚Du kannst nicht deinen Thron mit einem Dienstmädchen an deiner Seite besteigen. Selbst, wenn sie noch so hübsch ist.'_ Das hatte er gesagt. Und genau in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er den Thron entweder mit ihr oder gar nicht besteigen würde.

Siané regte sich ein wenig. Ihre Augen waren fest verschlossen, so als hätte sie einen Albtraum. Sanft strich er über ihre Wangen und berührte ihre Augenlider mit seinen Lippen. „Melamin.. Ich bin hier.." Seine sanfte Stimme drang bis in ihre Träume vor und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. Er lächelte.

**_'From the first moment I heard your voice, I fell in love... even now,_**

**_both_****_ the strength of your spirit and your sulking face, what I hated and what _**

**_brought_****_ happiness -- I love all of it._**

****

**_I sing to your dreams without speaking to anyone else._**

**_Without feeling any shame, tell me softly..._**

**_If you dream of a near future_**

**_where_****_ the two of us are bound together,_**

**_that's_****_ surely not a dream,_**

**_since_****_ I'm already standing by your side.'_**

****

Ob sie es verstehen würde? Ob sie es zulassen würde? Und vor allem: Ob sie woanders zusammen leben konnten? Wer vermochte diese Dinge in einer Nacht wie dieser schon zu sagen? Er konnte nur abwarten..

**_Even when the night comes, since I'm right here with you, let's wait for the next_**

**_dawn_****_ together again._**

****

Weiterhin betrachtete er ihren Schlaf. Er hoffte, dass die kommenden Tage nur Gutes bringen würden. Doch irgendwo in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass er sie nicht mehr lange so in seinen Armen halten würde.. Traurig vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Beuge zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter. Langsam atmete er ihren Duft ein und ließ den Schlaf zu, der ihn schon länger übermannen wollte.

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*----------

**_Song: Janne da Arc – Heaven's Place_**

_Entschuldigt, dass der Rest so.. Na ja.. kitschig geworden ist. Aber versucht mal eine FF zu schreiben, wenn ihr nebenher Suteki da ne (aus Final Fantasy X) hört. (Egal ob auf Englisch oder Japanisch. °g° Es bringt einen immer auf so was. °lach°_

_Bald gibt es sicher das nächste und letzte Chap. :o)_

_Und nun zu euren Reviews:_

_@ Barawen: Thitra Gilberts Tochter? Ähm.. Nein, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen. °smile° Und nein.. Einen Anspruch auf eine bestimme Stelle in der Burg kann man sich nur erarbeiten. Cyria ist wohl besser als Herrin der Burg geeignet, als Siané. Meinst nicht? :D_

_@DieSina: Du, ich hab ne neue ICQ Nummer.. Kannst du mir deine noch mal geben? :o)_

_@BlackPearl: Wo steckst du eigentlich? ;) Hab mich schon gewundert, dass ich nix mehr von dir höre. °schnüff° Ich hab in deinem Review etwas gelesen: ‚Wie fühlt man sich als Hexe unter Elben?' Tja.. Diese Frage werde ich im nächsten Chap beantworten. Dann gibt es auch viel mehr von Papa Thranduil.^^ Hoffe, dir gefällt das auch und köpfst mich dafür nicht. °g° °knuddel°_

_@ Shelley: Jaja.. Normal verbrennt ein Mensch nicht so schnell. Ist aber kein normales Feuer. War doch von den Heinis da gemacht. Magisch.^^ Ist doch klar. Also geht das schneller. °g° °Ausreden sucht°_

_@ Asahi: Neee.. Die Mutter lebt nicht wieder, nur weil Gilbert ausgelöscht wurde. Der Dämon hat sie getötet. Und der lebt ja immer noch. Hat sich nur angeschlagen in seine Dimension zurück gezogen^^_

_Und ja.. War mir klar, dass du nicht geglaubt hast, dass ich Legolas sterben lasse.. So was tu ich nun mal nicht. Ich bin einfach zu nett. :D_

_Na und was Thranduil noch alles tolles macht, erfährst du dann ja auch im nächsten Chap. :D_

_@ Alicia Spinnet2: Hoffe, du hast das jetzt auch verstanden, warum Legolas wieder lebt. Ansonsten. Frag mich einfach noch mal. °knuff°_

_@ Donduriel: Sorry.. Ich komme immer so selten dazu, Mails zu beantworten. Am besten, du schreibst in die Reviews. Da reagier ich nämlich immer drauf. :o)_

_Eigentlich müssten auf Elronds Haus auch alle Chaps sein. Vielleicht hat es nur mit dem Update länger gedauert.^^_

_@ Nuithiell: Noch ein stiller Leser. °freu° °knuddel°_

_@ Meldis: Wow.. Du hast soooooo viele Reviews in der letzten Zeit geschrieben. Und so lange. Du weißt, ich hab dich lieb. °knuddelknutsch° Bekommst übrigens bald wieder was neues zum betalesen. ;)_

_@ Morgaine: Erklärung, warum Legolas noch lebt, gab es ja nun^^ Hoffe sie war verständlich. :o)_

_Und was Tolkien zu meinem Legolas sagen würde? °rotwerd° Also, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er mir das durchgehen lassen würde. Man wird ja noch vor sich hinträumen dürfen. °Lach°_

_@ Kimberly3: Sie hat die drei Worte nun gesagt. :D Und: Nein, du bist nicht senil. Du hast geglaubt, ich schreib auch Harry Potter Stories? Könnte daran liegen, dass ich eine schreibe. Das hab ich wohl mal erwähnt. Die wird aber noch veröffentlich. Eigentlich schreib ich sogar zwei^^_

_@ kruemel: Hallo!! Deine erste hdr Fic? Wow.. Und dann meine? °stolzbin° Aber es gibt bald ja auch andere Sachen von mir. ;) °knuddel°_

_@ strumpfhase: Hast du eigentlich icq? Irgendwie glaub ich, wir sollten uns mal wegen der HP dort unterhalten. Mein Emailprogramm spinnt nämlich. Kannst mir ja mal deine Nummer geben.^^_

_@ Kass^2: Ja, Mat soll ne Schnitte sein. Auf Animexx kannst du unter meiner Geschichte auch n Bild von ihm finden. :D_

_@ Merowen: Na ja.. Du hättest gern um 16:30h Feierabend? Ich fang aber auch im halb acht an. Na momentan sogar um sieben. Hab dann aber um 16uhr Feierabend. Klingt nicht schlecht.. Aber das frühe Aufstehen ist schon irgendwie scheiße. :o)_

_Ach so: Danke, dass du Siané Legolas gönnst. ;)_

_@ schwarze-Witwe: Na, vielleicht gefällt dir der Film ja doch noch. Wäre ja krass, wenn meine Geschichte etwas dazu beigetragen hätte. :D_

_@ locke: Ich denke nicht, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Wenn ich ein Sequel schreibe, dann viel später. Und davon werdet ihr natürlich unterrichtet. ;)_

_@ nichan: Auf deine Review bin ich in der Geschichte eingegangen. Falls es dir aufgefallen ist. ;) Also, diese Sache ‚Mord ist Mord, egal an wem.' Das seh ich nämlich nicht so. Zumindest, wenn man über Orks redet. ;D_

_Ansonsten noch ein gaaaaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an feanen, Finda, Kim, Kathi, Sanni, Morgenstern, Caro1, Leahna, Goldmond, Strigi, Hexenlady, DarkLadySolo und Zoe. Hab euch alle lieb!! °knuddel°_

_Ciaoi__, Eure Tig!_


	35. Jeder hat einen Platz im Leben

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Jeder hat einen Platz im Leben_

_A/N: Letztes Kapitel. °schnief° Ich will gar nicht mehr viel dazu sagen. Genießt es. Ich tu es auch.. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Wer jetzt noch nicht gemerkt hat, dass Legolas und Co nicht mir gehören, dem ist echt nicht zu helfen. :D_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Jeder hat einen Platz im Leben_

Es waren die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne, die auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie spürte die Wärme auf ihren Wangen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich der Umgebung bewusst zu werden. Die hellen Möbel im Raum strahlten etwas Majestätisches aus. _‚Wo bin ich nur?'_

Siané bewegte sich ein wenig, wurde dann aber auf den Druck aufmerksam, der sich auf ihrer Brust befand. Sie blickte auf ihren Körper und sah einen Arm, der sie beschützend festhielt. Lächelnd folgte sie dem Arm mit den Augen und, oh Wunder, ein Körper gehörte auch dazu. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie endlich erkannte wo sie war. Legolas lag neben ihr.

Glücklich berührte sie sein Gesicht mit den Spitzen ihrer Finger. Er reagierte kaum darauf und ein leises, wohliges Murmeln zeigte ihr, dass er noch immer schlief. Zärtlich befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf. _‚Vielleicht brauchen Elben doch mehr Schlaf, als sie zugeben wollen.'_ Sie konnte ja auch nicht wissen, dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach neben ihr gelegen hatte.

Es machte kein Geräusch, als sie ihre nackten Füße auf den Teppich setzte. Eifrig zog sie sich an und warf einen Blick auf den immer noch schlafenden Elben. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. _‚Es ist alles was ich mir gewünscht habe und eigentlich noch viel mehr..'_ Und genau deshalb verstand sie nicht, wieso das Bild, welches sich vor ihren Augen bot, sich ganz und gar nicht richtig anfühlte. Nein, irgendetwas sollte anders sein.

Leise nahm sie eines der Bücher vom Tisch, die Cyria ihr mitgegeben hatte und trat aus seinem Schlafgemach heraus. Die Flure waren leer und eine fast unheimliche Stille lag auf dem Palast des Düsterwalds. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Menschen die Gänge hinauf und hinab rannten, sich dabei unwichtige Dinge zuriefen oder lachten. Einen Blick auf den einsamen, weißen Flur und sie wünschte sich ein kleines bisschen von Teslon zurück. _‚Ist es wohl immer so still hier?'_

Sie drehte sich um sich selbst und überlegte einen winzigen Moment. Welcher Weg würde sie wohl nach draußen führen?  Letzten Endes entschied sie sich für den rechten Gang. Viele der Wandgemälde und Schriften der Elben fielen ihr auf ihrem Weg auf, doch was sie vielmehr einnahm, war die Tatsache, dass sie noch keinem Elben in diesem Schloss begegnet war. Was taten diese Wesen wohl immer zu dieser Stunde des Tages? Was auch immer es war, es bedeutete scheinbar, dass sie sich nicht im Inneren dieses Gebäudes aufhalten konnten.

Umso weiter sie ging, desto näher kamen die Geräusche des Waldes. Schon vor kurzer Zeit hatte sie aufgeregtes Zwitschern vernommen und so schloss sie, dass sie sich in den oberen Etagen des Schlosses und in der Nähe der Gärten befinden musste. In der Tat trat sie einen Moment später auf eine groß angelegte Terrasse, die sie auf einen grün bewachsenen Hof führte.

Glücklich ließ sie sich in der warmen Morgensonne nieder, zog ihre Beine an den Körper und legte das Buch auf ihren Knien ab. Sie war so vertieft in die _‚Anfänge der Magie'_, dass sie die sich nähernde Person gar nicht bemerkte. Er schritt genauso lautlos wie sein Sohn und Siané glaubte sich ihm erst gegenüber, bis sie in die kälteren Augen blickte. Egal, wie viel Ähnlichkeit Legolas mit seinem Vater hatte, Thranduil strahlte mehr Strenge und Würde aus, als sein Sohn. Siané fühlte sich unsicher, sobald sein Blick auf sie fiel. Doch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, bildete sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Königs.

„Schon unterwegs zu so früher Stunde, Siané?" Sie rutschte unbewusst ein wenig von ihm fort, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ja, Majestät. Die Sonne weckte mich und ich konnte keinen weiteren Schlaf finden." Ja, sie war nervös. Allerdings auch überrascht über die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme.

„Tatsächlich? Sag mir, wo befindet sich mein Sohn? Du weißt es sicher, wo sein Gemach nun auch deins ist." Sianés Wangen erröteten sofort. Er sagte das, als wäre sie eine Art Flittchen. Jemand, die sich in Legolas' Bett, nicht aber in sein Herz geschlichen hatte.

„Ich habe vor ihm das Gemach verlassen, Hoheit." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Am liebsten wäre sie gegangen. Aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach den König hier sitzen lassen.

„So ist das.." Er lachte. Es klang wie ein ehrliches Lachen. Aber Siané wusste, dass Elben ihre Gefühle besser verbargen, als andere. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Lachen auch nur aufgesetzt. „Mein Sohn war früher einer der Ersten, der im Düsterwald auf den Beinen war." Er senkte seinen Blick ein wenig nach unten. „Ja.. Früher.. Es ändert sich nun mal einiges. Früher hätte er auch niemals.."

„Ein Menschenmädchen mit in seine Heimat gebracht? Ein Menschenmädchen, welches nicht einmal adlig ist? Eine, die hier nicht her gehört??" Ihre Stimme war schneidend und ließ den König überrascht aufblicken.

„Mein Kind, du vergisst mit wem du sprichst." Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, was aber sofort eine entscheidende Veränderung darstellte. Er wirkte mächtiger und so, wie ein König eben sein sollte. Jemand, auf den man mit Ehrfurcht hinaufsah.

„Entschuldigt, Majestät. Wie konnte ich nicht daran denken.." Sie hob ihr Buch von ihren Knien und stellte sich hin. Noch einmal sah sie den König an. Der Blick in ihren Augen.. Er war.. Thranduil vermochte ihn nicht zu deuten. Er war auf eine Art herausfordernd.. Aber bevor er weiter darauf eingehen konnte, drehte sie sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen des Gartens.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sie es nicht einmal vergessen.." Er lächelte. Dieses Mal war es en ehrliches Lächeln. Eins, dass nur wenige auf seine Lippen zaubern konnten.

----------*°*----------

„Wie es ihr wohl geht?" Pippin stand neben seinem Pony und schnürte gerade seinen letzten Proviantbeutel an den Sattel.

„Legolas wird schon dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut geht." Merry grinste ihn an und beäugte misstrauisch das ganze Essen, was sein Freund mitschleppte. Hatte Cyria nicht gesagt, sie würden genauso reisen, wie Siané und Legolas? Und das sie deshalb in kürzester Zeit zurück im Auenland sein würden?

„Trotzdem.. Ich stelle es mir nicht schön vor, wenn man als einziger Mensch zwischen Elben lebt." Der Hobbit blickte sich um. Alle anderen machten sich auch zum Aufbruch bereit. Gandalf reiste zusammen mit Aragorn zurück nach Minas Tirith, die Elben wurden gemeinsam nach Bruchtal geschickt, Gimli würde allein zum einsamen Berg reiten und der Rest würde hier verweilen. _‚Ich werde sie vermissen.'_

„Aragorn ist auch zwischen Elben aufgewachsen. Und es hat ihm nicht geschadet." Da hatte Merry Recht. Aber war es mit Siané nicht etwas anderes?

„Aragorn ist dort aufgewachsen, du sagst es. Siané ist jetzt zu ihnen gekommen. Sie wird es nicht leicht haben." Mühselig zog Pippin sich auf sein Pony und sah deshalb die einsichtige Miene seines Freundes nicht.

„Wozu eigentlich das ganze Essen, Pip?" Er wollte nicht noch weiter auf das Thema eingehen. Maeglin und Alés standen viel zu nah bei ihnen. Er glaubte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machten und das wollte er auch nicht ändern.

„Na, was wäre denn, wenn diese Frauen uns an die falsche Stelle schicken? Weit ab vom Auenland? Oder schlimmer: Wenn wir plötzlich auf dem Nebel Gebirge landen? Oder NOCH schlimmer: Wir bleiben in einer Erdspalte stecken und kommen weder vor noch zurück." Ängstlich biss er in einen Apfel und grübelte weiterhin über mögliche, gefährliche Szenarios der bevorstehenden Reise.

Merry sah Pippin ungläubig an. In letzterem Fall würde er sich wohl weniger Sorgen um sein Essen machen. Aber es war wohl das Beste, dieses Thema ganz unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. _‚Ich tu einfach so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört.. Das sollte ich mir vielleicht angewöhnen.'_

Etwas abseits der beiden Hobbits stand ein blondes Mädchen und blickte sauer zu einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinüber. _‚Dieser dumme, blöde, ungehobelte Kerl..'_ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und funkelte ihn dabei an. _‚Wieso ist er bloß so.. so.. Argh!!'_  Sie fluchte, während sie einen Vorfall vom Morgen noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

Sie hatte die Nacht wach gelegen. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin Siané schon jetzt. Andererseits gönnte sie ihr dieses Glück von ganzem Herzen. Und doch.. Da war etwas, worüber sie sich Sorgen machte. Ein Mensch, der plötzlich im Palast des Elbenkönigs lebte. War das nicht genauso, als hätte man einen Ork nach Teslon hineingelassen? Nicht, dass sie ihre beste Freundin mit einem Ork verglich. Ein Ork war nur sicher genauso unwillkommen in Teslon, wie ein Mensch im Düsterwald. Oder spielten ihre Gedanken ihr nur wieder einen Streich? Machte sie sich unnötig Sorgen? Sie wünschte es.

Wie gerädert stand sie am frühen Morgen auf. Die Sonne stieg gerade hinter dem Horizont empor und tauchte den Himmel in ein helles rot. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, schlüpfte sie fröstelnd in ihr Novizinnenkleid und ging in den Gang hinaus. Es war noch kaum jemand auf den Beinen. Einige Novizinnen, die an diesem Morgen Küchendienst hatten, konnte man schon hören und sie wusste, dass einige Schwestern ihre Unterrichtsstunden vorbereiteten. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass sonst schon jemand wach war.

Gähnend und unaufmerksam tapste sie weiter. Sie hatte sich nun weit von den Kammern der Novizinnen entfernt. In diesem Teil der gläsernen Burg war es totenstill. Maeglin blieb stehen. Hatte sie nicht eben doch noch ein Geräusch vernommen? Waren es Schritte? Unsicher blickte sie sich um, doch sie war allein hier. _Tap, Tap, Tap_ Wieder hörte sie es. Es waren keine menschlichen Schritte.

Maeglin umfasste ihre Arme, auf denen sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet hatte. Bilder von Orks und anderen Kreaturen von denen sie einmal gelesen hatte, schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie zitterte und wollte schon weiterlaufen, als sie die Schritte erneut vernahm. Sie bemerkte, dass sie aus der Richtung kamen, in die sie wollte. Doch auf dem Absatz kehrt machen konnte sie auch nicht mehr, denn um die Ecke des linken Ganges lugte plötzlich ein silbergrauer Kopf hervor.

Es war ein Wolf.

Erleichtert atmete Maeglin auf. Es war nur Illana. _‚Moment.. Woher kenne ich dieses Tier?'_ Da war sie wieder gewesen. Eine Erinnerung, die ihr unbekannt war. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie herkam. Es war genauso, wie das beschützte Gefühl, welches sie hatte, wenn Mat da war.

Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. _‚Wieso denke ich nun an ihn?'_ Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Knie sinken und war keineswegs überrascht, als die Wölfin zu ihr kam und sich den Kopf kraulen ließ.

„Du bist so eine liebe.. Ein Wunder, dass du zu Mat gehörst. Wie hältst du es nur mit so einem Kerl aus?" Illana schaute mit ihren dunklen Augen zu ihr auf. „Wie dumm von mir. Du kannst mir natürlich nicht antworten. Schade eigentlich. Dein Besitzer versteht dich aber, nicht wahr?" Illana machte eine eigenartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf. Wüsste Maeglin es nicht besser, hätte sie es wohl für ein Nicken gehalten.

 „Illana?" Maeglin zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Natürlich. Wo Illana war, konnte Mat nicht weit sein. Sie wollte schon aufstehen und davonrennen, als er auch schon um die Ecke gebogen kam.

„Da bist du ja – Oh.." Sein Blick fiel auf das blonde Mädchen. „Was tust du denn schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

„Als ob es dich etwas anginge." Sie wollte ihrer Stimme einen gehässigen Unterton verleihen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht wirklich. 

Betroffen legte Mat eine Hand über sein Herz. „Autsch!" Seine Stimme troff förmlich vor Ironie, was sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aber noch bestätigte.

„Wieso bist du so?" Noch immer hockte Maeglin am Boden, eine Hand auf dem Kopf der Wölfin.

„So, was? So unwiderstehlich und charmant?" Wenn möglich wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

„So absolut arrogant und nervtötend!"

„Ach, sei nicht so. Ich weiß doch, dass du mich magst!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Maeglin spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Niemals würde ich so einen ungehobelten Klotz wie dich mögen! Du hast keinerlei Manieren, jagst jedem Rock nach und siehst schrecklich aus." Gut, zumindest letzteres war gelogen. Er sah gut aus. Aber das würde sie ihm doch nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Verdrängung. Ich wusste, dass du mir verfallen bist." Maeglin stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sauer tippte sie mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust.

„Und wenn du der letzte Mann in Mittelerde wärst.. Huch.."

„Was dann?" Er hatte sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und in eine Nische zwischen den Säulen des Ganges gezogen. Seine Stimme war leise geworden.

„Dann.. Dann.." Sie flüsterte.

„Nun, sag es mir doch.." Seine Augen hingen an ihren Lippen. Sie war so nah. Es war so einfach sie zu küssen.

„Nun, selbst dann.." Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn selbst in so einem Augenblick nicht mögen würde, aber jegliche Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte.

Sie schloss die Augen. Sein Griff an ihren Handgelenken lockerte sich. Seine Hände strichen hoch zu ihren. Sie spürte, wie seine Finger sich mit ihren verschlangen. Schlimmer noch: Sie spürte, wie sie es zuließ.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich einen Moment und trafen auf seine. Im Schatten der Säule schimmerten sie golden. Sie lächelte einen winzigen Augenblick und schloss ihre Lider wieder. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Lippen, bis sie seine endlich spürte. Er strich ganz sanft über ihre. Tupfte leichte Küsse darauf. Doch dann…

Sie öffnete die Augen fast im selben Moment, wie er es tat. Ruckartig trennten sie sich voneinander und traten aus dem Schatten heraus.

„Was sollte das nun?" Mats Stimme war laut, trotzdem brauchte Maeglin einen Moment um

seine Worte genau zu erfassen. Er gab ihr die Schuld.

„Was das sollte? Was DAS SOLLTE?? Du spinnst wohl!! Du hast doch damit angefangen!! .. Du.. du.. Idiot!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Ich? Geht es dir noch gut? Wieso sollte ich dich küssen wollen?"

„Frag dich doch selbst. Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen!!!"

„Aber gewehrt hast du dich auch nicht!"

„Argh! Wenn du mich nicht überrascht hättest, wäre es auch nicht dazu gekommen!" Sie drehte sich ganz von ihm weg und streckte ihre Nase in die Luft.

„Fein! Vergessen wir es!" Mat wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ja, fein.. Geh nur!" Sauer stiefelte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Auch Mat verließ den Flur. Nur Illana blieb in der Mitte des nun leeren Ganges sitzen. Sie hätte wohl mit den Augen gerollt, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre.

Deshalb stand Maeglin nun hier. Die Gefährten verschwanden durch die Tore, die verschiedene Schwestern für sie errichtet hatten und sie winkte ihnen abwesend nach. Dieser Mann würde sie in der nächsten Zeit noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie ihn im Schlaf einfach mit einem Kissen ersticken würde oder ihm bei ihrem Küchendienst etwas ins Essen mischte. Andererseits. Wollte sie ihn denn loswerden? Also, oberflächlich sicher. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren?

----------*°*----------

Sie war schon einige Zeit gelaufen, als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Umgebung richtete. Was dachte er sich bloß dabei? König hin oder her. DAS konnte sie sich einfach nicht gefallen lassen. Ja, vielleicht war sie zu weit gegangen. Aber wie hatte ihr Vater oft gesagt? _‚Du bist schrecklich impulsiv. Da kann man nichts gegen tun. Hast du wohl von deiner Mutter.' _Erst heute wusste Siané, dass sie diesen Charakterzug von beiden Seiten geerbt hatte. Wer war denn schnaufend durch die gläserne Burg gelaufen?

Als sie sich genauer umsah, erkannte sie das kleine Dorf wieder, durch das Legolas und sie am Tag zuvor geritten waren. Es befand sich unweit des Palastes, also bestand keine Gefahr, den Weg zurück nicht zu finden.

Sie schlenderte ein wenig auf den Wegen entlang und erfreute sich an den Anblicken, die sie hier und dort erhaschen konnte. Die meisten Elben, die sie sehen konnte, befanden sich im Inneren. Sie sprachen mit ihren Familien und schienen ganz ähnlich wie die Menschen am frühen Morgen zu sein. Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke und machte diese Wesen, die ihr immer noch so fremd vorkamen wie am ersten Tag, sympathischer.

Etwas abseits der Siedlung ließ sie sich nieder und schlug ihr Buch auf. Sie hoffte, wenigstens dieses Mal ein wenig mehr über Reisezauber zu erfahren. Es schien viele Dinge zu geben, die man beachten musste. Hielt man sich nicht an alles, war es möglich, aus einigen Metern Höhe auf seinen Zielort zu fallen. Sie war gerade bei einem Abschnitt über das Landen in ungewünschten Situationen, wie einem Ankunftsort in einer Baumkrone, als sie ein leichtes Zupfen an ihren Haaren verspürte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, nur um in die Gesichter einiger Elbenkinder zu blicken. Diese sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Eines der Mädchen hielt sogar noch immer eine von Sianés Haarsträhnen fest.

„Was tut ihr denn da?" Die vier Kinder sahen sich aufgeregt um. Scheinbar stand gerade die Frage zur Diskussion, wem man die Schuld geben könnte. Im Endeffekt blieben aber drei von ihnen stumm, nur das Mädchen mit Sianés Strähne in der Hand, setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Ich habe noch nie solche Haare gesehen." Ja, es war Siané auch schon aufgefallen. Hier schienen wirklich alle Elben blond zu sein. Aber war es nun gut oder schlecht, aus diesem Bild so heraus zu fallen?

„Ich komme auch nicht von hier." Siané lächelte das Mädchen an. Wie alt mochte sie wohl sein? Augenscheinlich, wenn sie ein Mensch wäre, vielleicht 5. Aber wahrscheinlich war das kleine Mädchen weitaus älter als sie selbst.

„Bist du ein Mensch?" Neugierig griff die Kleine nach Sianés Ohr und das rothaarige Mädchen beugte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach unten, um es ihr leichter zu machen. Die drei anderen sahen staunend zu, aber als das Mädchen Sianés Ohr betastete, kam einer der Jungen einen Schritt nach vorne und zog sie von ihr fort.

„Lass das besser, Kairi. Vielleicht ist sie gefährlich." Siané blinzelte überrascht. Sie? Gefährlich? Wie verrückt war das denn? Aber Kairi zog ihre Hand von dem Jungen weg.

„Glaube ich nicht! Ich habe sie gestern zusammen mit Prinz Legolas gesehen!!" Siané lächelte wieder. Ihr Zusammensein mit dem Prinzen wurde hier also positiv aufgenommen.

„Ach Unsinn! Du hast angeblich auch schon einen fliegenden Ork gesehen." Zustimmend gingen die anderen Kinder mit dem Jungen mit, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte. Kairi und Siané blieben allein zurück. Das rothaarige Mädchen seufzte. Was brachte ihr die Gunst eines kleinen Mädchens, wenn es sonst niemand wahrhaben wollte? Zu guter Letzt hörte sie die davongehenden Kinder auch noch das aussprechen, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Mit dem Prinzen hat Kairi gesagt. Warum sollte er sich mit einem Menschen abgeben? Mit einem Zwerg befreundet ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber eine Menschenfrau ist doch unmöglich!"

Ein Mädchen aus der Gruppe antwortete ihm. „Meine Mama sagte gestern, sie hat jemanden mit dem Prinzen gesehen. Vielleicht war es diese Frau?  Aber Mama sagte auch, es sei keineswegs standesgemäß. Nur ein Zeitvertreib für den Prinzen… Was immer das bedeuten mag.." Immer weiter entfernten sie sich, bis Siané ihre Stimmen nicht mehr hören konnte. Unbewusst hatte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wurde erst darauf aufmerksam, als sie eine kleine Hand auf ihren rechten Faust spürte. Siané blickte in Kairis lächelndes Gesicht und fühlte sich gleich ein kleines bisschen besser.

„Also, ich mag dich!" Diese Unbeschwertheit wiederum ließ Siané wieder lächeln.

„Sag mal, Kairi. Wie alt bist du?" Das Mädchen setzte sich neben sie und strahlte.

„Ich bin 104!"

----------*°*----------

„Sina, Sina!! Hier, komm schon!" Lächelnd folgte Siané dem kleinen Mädchen. Die Zeit hatte sie schon ganz vergessen und somit auch ihre Sorgen, die Thranduil ihr vor einigen Stunden beschert hatte.

„Kairi! Warte, auf mich.. Nicht so schnell!" Zum 100ten Mal an diesem Tag verfluchte Siané das lange Elbengewand, das sie am Morgen angezogen hatte. Es war ihr schon zu Beginn des Tages als unbequem erschienen, aber nun sehnte sie sich förmlich nach ihrem Reitgewand. Natürlich war dies viel zu unpassend für den Hof des Elbenkönigs. Außerdem hatte sie es am Morgen nirgends gesehen. Eine Dienerin hatte es zum Reinigen weggetragen, aber im Gegensatz zu Legolas' Gewändern war es noch nicht wieder erschienen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, weil es als _‚nicht Hoftauglich'_ gesehen wurde und man es weggetan hatte.

„Na gut. Aber ich warte nicht lang!" Kairi blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und ließ Siané neben ihr anhalten. _‚Die Kleine hat mehr Ausdauer als ich.. Nun, hat ja auch fast 100 Jahre mehr Zeit gehabt.'_ Schnaufend richtete Siané ihren Blick zum Himmel. _‚Die Sonne geht bald unter..'_ Sie blinzelte. Was hatte sie gerade gedacht? Legolas!! Ihr wurde siedensheiß. Er machte sich ganz bestimmt Sorgen.

„Kairi, musst du nicht langsam nach Hause?" Das Mädchen zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber langsam.

„Aber vorher bringe ich dich zum Schloss!"

„Wäre es nicht angebrachter, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe?" Siané stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte die Kleine an.

„Nein, nein. Dann verläufst du dich nachher noch!" Mit offenem Mund blickte sie Kairi nach, die an ihr vorbei, Richtung Palast lief. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und folgte ihr.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen sie vor den weißen Toren, im Hof des Königs. Siané drehte sich zu Kairi um und kniete sich hin, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Und wie kommst du nun nach Hause?" Ihr war es immer noch nicht geheuer, das kleine Mädchen allein nach Hause zu schicken.

„Ich wohne ganz in der Nähe. Spielst du morgen mit mir?" Sie machte große Augen und Siané fühlte, wie sie unfähig war, dem kleinen Kind diese Bitte abzuschlagen.

„Ja, wenn du möchtest." Kairi nickte kräftig. „Wo treffe ich dich denn?"

„Ähhh.." Das blonde Mädchen überlegte angestrengt. „In den Mittagsstunden auf dem Stein, auf dem du heute gelesen hast, als ich dich getroffen habe?"

„In Ordnung. Bis morgen." Kairi winkte noch einmal, bevor sie in die andere Richtung davonlief.

„Da bist du ja!" Siané zuckte zusammen, als sie die nur allzu bekannte Stimme vernahm. Unschuldig drehte sie sich um und kniff die Augen bei dem Anblick zusammen. ‚_Oh bitte lass ihn freundlicher ausschauen, wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne.'_ Aber als sie vorsichtig ein Lid nach oben hob, stand Legolas noch genauso sauer vor ihr, wie einen Moment zuvor. Sein rechter Fuß tippte sogar grummelnd auf dem Boden umher.

Unsicher verschränkte sie ihre Arme auf dem Rücken und schlenderte auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und schenkte ihm ihr schönstes _‚Es tut mir leid Papi, dass ich zu spät nach Hause gekommen bin' _- Lächeln, welches sie früher so oft geübt hatte. Zusätzlich ließ sie ihre Augenlider ein paar Mal auf und zu flattern.

Legolas' böse Miene, die er mit Absicht aufgesetzt hatte, zerbröckelte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas in der Lage war. Ihre weißen, geraden Zähne blitzten ihn an. Wie lange würde sie dieses breite Lächeln wohl durchhalten? Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie sich der Wirkung dieses Lächelns bewusst war. Und schon allein deshalb konnte sie diese Fassade sicher lange aufrechterhalten. Ihr Vater war schließlich ziemlich stur. Da musste man Ausdauer zeigen.

„Wo hast du gesteckt? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich im ganzen Palast nicht finden konnte." Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einer Art Schmollmund und seine Augen wurden bei diesem Anblick ein wenig größer.

„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Es tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme war ganz sanft, ja fast entschuldigend.

„Aber was hast du denn den ganzen Tag getan?" Er wollte sie nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen. Aber wie sollte er ihr denn böse sein, wenn sie so aussah? Es war aber auch nicht gerecht. Wieso konnte sie ihn so leicht beeinflussen?

„Ich habe ein kleines Kind im Dorf getroffen und sie hat mich den ganzen Tag herumgeführt." Sie knuffte ihn ein wenig in die Seite. „Bist du mir böse?" Ihre Stimme hatte immer noch diesen Klang.. Einen, den er nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte. Aber es wirkte.

„Sina, nun hör auf! Du hast ja gewonnen." Er lachte und Siané atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wieso gewonnen?" Noch einmal setzte sie ihre Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.. Und nun komm.. Es wird schon bald dunkel und ich habe dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Vor dem Abendessen will ich dich wenigstens noch ein wenig für mich haben.." Legolas zog sie hinter sich her, doch sie stellte sich vor ihn und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.

„Ist das eine Anspielung auf etwas?" Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Anspielung? Was wirfst du mir vor?" Verletzt legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer trauernden Miene.

„Nichts.. Gar nichts.. Lass uns gehen." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verschwand in einem der Gänge des Palastes. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hin ging, aber scheinbar hatte sie mal wieder den richtigen Weg gewählt, denn Legolas tauchte ein paar Sekunden später neben ihr auf.

----------*°*----------

„Wir sind aber nicht in der Nähe deiner Räume.." Es war eine Tatsache, keine Frage.

„Nun, da du vorhin in den falschen Gang gelaufen bist, habe ich diese Möglichkeit ergriffen und dich hierher geführt." Soviel also zu ihrer glücklichen Wahl mit den Fluren. Nun standen sie in einem großen, hellen Raum. Der Boden war glatt und weiß.. Am Rand standen ein paar bequeme weiße Sofas, aber sonst war der Raum absolut leer. An den Wänden waren riesige Leuchter angebracht, die dem Raum so viel Licht schenkten, dass er förmlich glühte.

„Und wo genau sind wir hier?" Sie ging einen Schritt weiter hinein. Ihre Schuhe machten klickende Geräusche auf dem Boden und sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen ähnlichen Raum im Schloss Teslons.

„Was denkst du?"

„Nun.." Ein Bild von tanzenden Pärchen schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. „In Teslon hatten wir einen ähnlichen Saal. Er war nicht so groß, aber hier erinnert es mich trotzdem an einen Tanzsaal."

„Eine Auffassungsgabe hast du.."

„Willst du mich veralbern?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände sauer in ihre Hüften und funkelte ihn an.

„Das würde ich nie tun." Entschuldigend hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. „Ich dachte mir nur.. Das Fest heute Abend wird auch Tanz beinhalten."

Sianés Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Moment mal.. Fest?? Du sprachst von einem Abendessen.."

„Sagte ich nichts von einem Fest??" Sie schüttelte kräftig mit dem Kopf, woraufhin Legolas nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dann muss ich es vergessen haben.."

Siané schnappte nach Luft. Das konnte ja was werden. Sie zwischen tanzenden Elben. Das war ja genauso, als würde man einen Olifanten in den Keramikstand auf Teslons Marktplatz jagen. „Du!!"

Legolas drehte sich lachend zu ihr um. „Ich? .. Was denn?"

„Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich dort tanze!" Sie tanzte zwar gern, war früher auch mit Maeglin aus ihren Quartieren geschlichen, um im _‚Lachenden Raben'_ zu den Tänzen zu gehen.. Aber das hier war doch etwas ganz anderes.

„Ich werde es dir beibringen.." Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Wie großzügig von euch, werter Prinz." Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich an seinen Körper ziehen.

„So bin ich eben.." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und legte eine ihrer Hände auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Wie willst du mir das ohne Musik beibringen? Oder gibt es einen elbischen Zauber, der diesen Raum nun mit selbiger füllt?" Wie auf Kommando erklangen sanfte Klänge in dem großen Saal.

„Einen Zauber nicht. Aber als Prinz hat man in diesem Schloss ein paar Freiheiten." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage und zog sie ein wenig weiter auf die Tanzfläche.

----------*°*----------

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so ungeschickt bin.." Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag. Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder, Legolas auf die Füße zu treten oder völlig aus dem Takt zu kommen.

„Nun.. Diese Tänze liegen dir wahrlich nicht im Blut, aber mit ein wenig Übung.."

Doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Übung? Legolas, es ist schon dunkel draußen. Wir sind schon lange genug hier drin. Das Fest beginnt doch gleich. Am besten ich täusche einen verstauchten Fuß vor und verstecke mich in einer Ecke." Sauer setzte sie sich mitten auf die Erde. Es scherte sie nicht, dass sie ein weißes Elbengewand trug. Sauer stützte sie ihre Ellenbogen auf die Knie und bettete ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Schmoll doch nicht. Wir finden eine Lösung."  Er hatte sich vor sie hingekniet und berührte ihre Schulter leicht mit den Fingerspitzen.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie auf. „Was für eine Lösung? Willst du deine Flöte spielenden Elben dazu auffördern, Menschenlieder zu spielen, damit ich dir nicht mehr auf die Füße trete?" Ihre Stimme sprühte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

„Sina.. Lass es doch einfach meine Sorge sein." Die _‚Flöte spielenden Elben'_ überging er geflissentlich.

„Gut.. Was jetzt?" Er lächelte und zog sie wieder auf die Beine.

„Wart einen Moment." Er berührte ihre Lippen kurz mit seinen und verschwand aus dem Raum. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da kam er wieder. Sie wusste nicht, was er getan hatte, bis plötzlich eine Melodie aus ihrer Heimat gespielt wurde.

„Die können ja doch mehr auf der Flöte spielen."

„Sina, das ist nicht witzig."

„Hast ja Recht." Sie versuchte eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen, begann aber wieder zu lachen.

„Wenn Mat hier wäre, würde ich ihm die Schuld für dieses Lachen geben.. Aber ich denke, niemand hat dir jetzt irgendwelche Kekse gegeben." Siané wurde sofort wieder ernst. Was hatte er gerade gesagt?

„Kekse?"

Auch Legolas sah etwas irritiert aus. „Ja, ich weiß.. Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Es ergab Sinn. Sogar eine Menge. Cyria hatte erwähnt, dass sich die betroffenen des Zaubers manchmal an kleine Bruchstücke des Vergangenen erinnern konnten. Aber es nun zu erleben war eine andere Sache. „Mach dir keine Gedanken." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre. _‚Solange du dich nicht an Gilbert erinnerst, ist alles in bester Ordnung.'_ Sie wollte nicht, dass diese Erinnerung ihn einholte. Wie würde man wohl reagieren, wenn man sich an den eigenen ‚Tod' erinnerte?

„Was hast du denn nun vor?" Sie zog ihn ein wenig näher an sich.

„Dir zeigen, dass ich dir auch nicht auf die Füße treten kann." Sie lächelte und hielt eine Hand vor seine Lippen. „Wag es ja nicht, mir zu widersprechen." Er lachte, nickte ihr aber zu.

Jeder, der in den Saal hineingeblickt hätte, könnte wohl nicht ganz glauben, was er da sah. Vielleicht hätte man den Prinzen für verrückt gehalten. Oder man hätte dem Mädchen unterstellt, ihn unter einen Zauber gestellt zu haben. Vielleicht hätte man aber auch nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt.

Die zwei bewegten sich fließend zu den Klängen der Musik. Eine Melodie, die für den Düsterwald so vollkommen unbekannt war. Vielleicht brauchte dieser Ort ein wenig frischen Wind. Oder vielleicht brauchte der junge Prinz nur diesen Wind.

Auf jeden Fall sollte es so sein. Sein Wind tanzte vor ihm. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen, während er die Umgebung um sich vollkommen vergaß. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, wo er sich befand. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass er sich in seiner Heimat befand und er sich eigentlich anderen Pflichten stellen sollte. Nein, nur dieser Moment zählte. Was scherte ihn, was sein Vater dachte?

Das abrupte Stoppen der Musik, holte die beiden zurück. Siané stolperte und hielt sich geistesgegenwärtig an Legolas Armen fest. Dieser hatte aber auch nicht mir ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung gerechnet und folgte ihr Richtung Saalboden.

„Sag nichts!!" Siané blickte in seine Augen, als er sich auf die Arme stütze und sie von seinem Gewicht befreite.

„Wieso nicht? Du bist mir immerhin nicht auf die Füße getreten!" Er schmunzelte.

„Unmöglicher Elb!" Sie trommelte gegen seine Brust und begann zu lachen. Legolas tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte sich wahrlich verändert. Aber nicht jeder würde diese Veränderung als gut ansehen..

„Wir sollten gehen. Mein Vater erwartet uns." Siané nickte und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Zusammen verließen sie den Saal.

----------*°*----------

_‚Das ist der schlimmste Abend meines Lebens!'_

Es war vielleicht eine Stunde nachdem Siané und Legolas sich zu dem Fest begeben hatten, welches Thranduil anlässlich der Heimkehr seines Sohnes gab. Und genauso lange spürte sie die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich ruhen. Es begann, als sie den Saal betraten.

Zuvor hatte Legolas ihr eines der elbischen Kleider gegeben, wie sie zu solchen Festen getragen wurden. Es hatte einen weiten Ausschnitt, rutschte an ihren Schultern fast herunter und bestand aus dunkelblauer, fließender Seide. An den Säumen waren kleine, silberne Blüten aufgestickt und ihre Ärmel hingen so weit hinunter, dass Siané zuerst glaubte, sie würden auf dem Boden schleifen.

Ihre Haare waren zu einem buschigen Knäuel zusammen gebunden. Einige ihrer dunkelroten Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, während winzige Blumenspangen in ihren Haaren glitzerten.

Es war wie der Blick, in ein fremdes Gesicht, als sie sich im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Sie konnte wirklich als adelig durchgehen…

Ja, das hatte sie geglaubt. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie zusammen durch die Tür des Saales traten, zerbrach dieser Glaube. Sie konnte es förmlich in den Augen der Elben lesen. Es schrie aus ihren Gesichtern. Wie sie sich zu ihrer Begleitung beugten und empört über ihre Anwesenheit sprachen. Manchmal hörte sie sogar die geflüsterten Sätze: _‚Es ist also wahr!'_ – _‚Wie_ _unschicklich'_ – _‚Ein Mensch.. Bei Illuvatar..'_ – _‚Wie konnte sein Vater das nur zulassen?'_

Seitdem saß sie hier. Das Essen hatte sie kaum herunter bekommen. Immer hingen ein oder zwei Augenpaare an ihren Lippen, verfolgten jede Geste und suchten nach Fehlern, die sie einwandfrei als _‚untauglich'_ auszeichneten. Wie war Siané eigentlich darauf gekommen, dass Elben nicht das höfische Gehabe an den Tag legten, wie die Menschen es taten? Wieso hatte sie angenommen, Elben seien zu edel und weise dafür?

Sie seufzte leise, als sie mit den Augen den tanzenden Paaren folgte. Legolas war unter ihnen. Die Pflicht eines Prinzen… Sie hatte sich selbst vom Tanz ausgeschlossen. Sie wollte den grünäugigen Elbinnen nicht noch einen Grund geben, ihre Empörung laut hinaus posaunen zu können.

„Warum habe ich euch noch nicht auf der Tanzfläche gesehen, Siané?" Sie verkrampfte sich spürbar, als sich der König zu ihr setzte. Aber nicht nur seine Anwesenheit schüchterte sie ein. Er hatte sie nicht geduzt. Hatte er es nicht zuvor noch getan? _‚Vielleicht ist dies nicht nur ein Fest für Legolas..'_ Der bittere Gedanke des Abschieds kam ihr in den Sinn.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl, Hoheit." Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Knie. Ihre Hände waren kalt und ineinander verkrampft.

„Woran kann das liegen?" Seine sanfte Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Für einen Moment hätte man sie als väterlich bezeichnen können. Aber Siané konnte sich nicht helfen. Dieser Elb war ihr einfach nicht sympathisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hoheit."

„Siané.. Wir könnten nun sagen, dass du vielleicht krank wirst. Menschen werden das ja manchmal. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, fühlst du dich hier nicht zu Hause." Siané wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen. Wie konnte er das wissen? Sie war kaum einen Tag hier. Sie selbst konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob sie hier ihr Leben verbringen könnte oder nicht. Dazu brauchte sie Zeit. Doch Thranduil hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und sprach weiter. „Natürlich fühlst du dich in der Nähe meines Sohnes sicher. Ich verstehe auch, warum er dich hierher gebracht hat. Ja, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst. Ich bin kein Narr, der solche offensichtlichen Gefühle nicht erkennt. Trotz allem.. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, wie du dich an einen anderen Ort wünschst. Wo du dich nicht verstellen musst. Legolas kennt dich.. Für ihn musst du niemand anderes sein. Aber für den Düsterwald schon. Es klingt verrückt, nicht wahr? Es tut mir auch ehrlich leid."

Und das glaubte sie ihm. In seinen Augen konnte sie deutlich sein Mitgefühl sehen.. Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Trotzdem ließ sie ihn die wenigen Sätze aussprechen.

„Düsterwald ist kein Ort für einen Menschen. Wir haben uns vor Tausenden von Jahren viel zu sehr von der übrigen Welt verschlossen. Die Elben, die hier leben, schätzen ihre Umgebung. Viele würden es nicht akzeptieren. Und auch ich wäre nicht angetan, meinen Sohn ein Menschenmädchen heiraten zu sehen… .. Ja, so ehrlich möchte ich zu dir sein. Ich will dir aber auch sagen: Es steht dir frei.. Du kannst hier verweilen. Niemand wird dich von hier fortschicken. Du sollst mir willkommen sein, wenn das Herz meines Sohnes es so wünscht. Ich frage mich nur: Hat dein Herz sich einfach von all den Wesen getrennt, die es so sehr liebte? Oder schmerzt es noch immer, an all die Menschen zu denken, die du zurücklassen musstest? Wird der Düsterwald diese Wunden heilen können? Denk einmal darüber nach, Siané. Kann deine Liebe zu meinem Sohn all die Dinge ausgleichen, die du in deiner Heimat verloren hast?"

Siané schluckte. _‚Vor allem stellt sich doch die Frage: Kann ich damit leben, wenn ich für alle Ewigkeit mit nur zwei Elben reden kann?'_ Die kleine Kairi hatte sie in Gedanken gleich hinzugefügt. Sie liebte Legolas. Sie tat es wirklich. Aber konnte es nicht eine andere Lösung geben? Eine, in der sie nicht allein durch weiße Gänge eines Palastes laufen musste?

Und plötzlich wurde alles ganz klar. Das Bild, welches sich ihr am Morgen geboten hatte. _‚Es ist alles, was ich mir jemals gewünscht habe.. Ja, das dachte ich. Aber das stimmt nicht..'_ Sie hatte sich nie gewünscht, allein mit dem Einen zu leben, den sie liebt. Nein.. Eigentlich hatte sie sich das ganz anders vorgestellt.

„Sina?" Sie blickte mit leeren Augen zu Legolas hoch. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie er neben sie getreten war. Wortlos stand sie auf. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie bemerkte die Elben auf dem Fest nicht, die ihr interessiert nachsahen.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss. Legolas Augen waren mit Verwunderung gezeichnet. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Vater. „WAS hast du ihr gesagt?"

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur die Wahrheit."

----------*°*----------

Lautlos fiel die einzelne Träne in das kristallklare Wasser. Siané hatte sich an einen See gehockt und betrachtete ihr Gesicht auf der Oberfläche, doch die Wellen der Träne ließen das Spiegelbild verschwimmen.

Um sie herum standen hohe Bäume. Sie wurden vom Mond in ein helles, silbernes Licht getaucht und wirkten, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Weit über der Oberfläche des Sees, doch noch unterhalb der Baumwipfel, schwebten Glühwürmchen. Das goldene Licht, dass von ihnen ausging, schien wärmer zu sein, als das des Mondes. Doch dieser überstrahlte einfach alles. Und so würden diese wärmenden Lichter irgendwann ausgehen..

„Und wenn du dich entschieden hast, komme wieder zu uns zurück", hatte sie gesagt. Siané schien es, als hätte Cyria es schon gewusst. Als wäre es vorherbestimmt gewesen, dass sie nicht im Düsterwald leben würde.

_‚Bin ich vielleicht zu egoistisch? Aber ist es denn falsch, mit meinen Freunden, meiner Familie und ihm zusammen sein zu wollen? … Wenn doch wenigstens diese Blicke nicht wären..'_ Einen Moment dachte sie an Kairi zurück. Sie lachte leise. _‚Selbst die Kinder fanden meine Anwesenheit nicht richtig. – Alle, außer das kleine Mädchen.. Sie hat sich nicht darum geschert.'_

Sie atmete tief ein. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich in das weiche Gras fallen. Einen Moment betrachtete sie die Sterne. Es gab ein Sprichwort in Teslon. Na ja.. Eigentlich gebrauchte die alte Marktschreierin es immer.. Aber es kam ihr gerade jetzt in den Sinn. 

**_Versuche ruhig den Mond zu erreichen. Selbst, wenn du ihn verfehlst, landest du immer noch bei den Sternen_**

_ ‚Und wenn ich noch einmal zurück gehe? Ich kann doch nicht einfach alles aufgeben?'_

In Gedanken sah sie sich selbst, wie sie sich kräftig zunickte. Dann zog die imaginäre Siané die Richtige auf die Beine und schob sie Richtung Palast. Siané musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Auf so einen Unsinn konnte sie auch nur kommen. Und dann auch noch in einer solchen Situation.

Sie war gerade auf halbem Wege zum Fest, als sie Stimmen durch eine der Türen vernahm. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. _‚Das ist doch..'_

Es schickte sich nicht.. Trotzdem drückte sie ihr Ohr gegen das glatte Holz. ‚_Wusste ich es doch.. Legolas und sein Vater..'  
  
_

„Hör mir doch einmal zu, mein Sohn.." Thranduils Stimme klang beinahe flehend.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir zuhören sollte! Du hast sie wahrscheinlich förmlich aus unserem Reich hinausgeworfen." Sie hatte Legolas' Stimme noch nie so aufbrausend erlebt.

„Das habe ich nicht. Ich sagte ihr nur, was sie hier erwarten würde. Du weißt, dass du den Thron mit ihr nicht besteigen kannst!"

„Du bist unsterblich, Vater. Es besteht kein Grund für mich, die Krone anzunehmen." Legolas war wieder ein wenig ruhiger geworden, aber Siané konnte schwören, dass er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte.

„Irgendwann werde ich Mittelerde verlassen. DANN sollst du König sein. Aber dein Volk wird keinen Menschen als Königin akzeptieren!" Thranduils Stimme wurde lauter. Siané wäre an der Stelle seines Sohnes wahrscheinlich ganz klein geworden. Er aber nicht.

„Das Volk akzeptiert sie nicht, weil DU diese Meinung über Menschen, und wenn wir schon dabei sind, auch über Zwerge, verbreitet hast. Sie sind genauso verbohrt wie ihr König. Aber schön. Wenn du es hören möchtest: Ich werde mit ihr den Thron auch nicht annehmen!" Sianés Augen weiteten sich. Sollte das heißen?

„Schön, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist." Thranduil wiegte sich einen Augenblick in Sicherheit.

„Nein, du hast mich nicht verstanden. Lieber verzichte ich darauf, als sie fort zu lassen." Sianés fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Aber er konnte das doch nicht tun…

„Legolas.. Wenn du das tust.." Doch Siané konnte nicht mehr hören, was im Inneren gesprochen wurde. Eine bekannte Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. Eine, die sie ungern wieder gehört hätte.

„Gute Güte.. Da kommt man einmal wieder in dieses Reich und es ist schon genauso verpestet von euch Menschen, wie die übrigen Teile Mittelerdes. Widerlich!!" Sprachlos drehte Siané sich um.

„Laurelin.."

„Du erinnerst dich.. Nett.. Wirklich.." Sie zog angeekelt eine Augenbraue nach oben und verzog die Lippen.

„Was tust du hier?" Siané erwiderte ihren Blick missmutig. Dieses Mal würde Laurelin sich nicht das erlauben können, was sie in Bruchtal getan hatten. Dieses Mal waren Maeglin und Alés auch weit genug fort, um sie nicht von dieser Person fort zu tragen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.. Ich bin hier, weil ich sozusagen ein Anrecht darauf habe. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Du verstehst das sicher.. Elben und Menschen.. Ach ja.." Sie sagte das so…. Siané ballte ärgerlich die Hände..

„Du solltest lieber ganz vorsichtig sein!" Das rothaarige Mädchen ging einen Schritt auf Laurelin zu, doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Legolas trat mit seinem Vater hinaus.

„Was geht hier vor?" Thranduils Stimme war rau und er machte den Eindruck, als wäre das Gespräch nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Nichts, euer Hoheit. Ich musste hier nur noch etwas mit diesem Flittchen regeln." Legolas wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Laurelin sich schon von einer unsichtbaren Hand gegen die kühle Wand gedrückt fühlte.

Siané stand dort. Ihre Hand erhoben, ihre Augen zornig. Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf die Elbin zu. „SO wirst du mich nie wieder nennen!!" Laurelin prallte noch einmal gegen die Wand und sackte dann lautlos daran hinunter. Sie hielt sich wimmernd den Kopf. Siané blinzelte. Was hatte sie denn nun wieder getan?

Sie drehte sich um. Legolas' Miene war völlig ausdruckslos. Doch die seines Vaters loderte. Sie schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. _‚Nein.. nein.. Das sollte doch nicht passieren!!'_

Sie drehte sich wieder zurück. Sie konnte nicht in die Gesichter der Dreien blicken. Was sie danach tat, bemerkte sie erst, als sie schon fast wieder an dem klaren See angekommen war, an dem sie zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Sie rannte.

----------*°*----------

„Da bist du ja.." Der Mond war schon ein ganzes Stück am Himmel gewandert. Doch die Glühwürmchen tanzten noch immer über der Oberfläche des Wassers. Legolas legte Siané eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hättest nicht davonlaufen sollen." Wieder sagte sie nichts.

„Siané.." Traurig blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Du weißt, was dort passiert ist?" Ihre Stimme war ganz leise.

Und er erinnerte sich. Sie sagte etwas davon, in der gläsernen Burg zu bleiben, falls sie ihre Kräfte mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Dies war eindeutig der Fall gewesen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Sie würde nicht gehen. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen.

„Sina.. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Wir brauchen ja nicht im Palast zu bleiben. Wir können hier in der Nähe leben. Dort wird es dir viel besser gefallen. Die Elben sind nicht alle so, wie du sie hier im Palast gesehen hast.

Oder wir könnten abgelegen von den anderen wohnen." Er lächelte sie an. Eine kleinere Form kam davon zurück.

„Abgelegen, ja? Dort könnte ich vielleicht ein wenig mit meinen Kräften herumprobieren."

„Ja.. Und dann können wir die Menschen besuchen gehen. Es gibt kleine Siedlungen außerhalb Düsterwalds. Dort spielen sie die Lieder die du so magst." Er lächelte.

„Dort könnten wir die Nacht hinein tanzen.."

„Und wir besuchen Gimli. Wir können so vieles tun.. Wir.." Er blickte auf, als er ein leichtes Schluchzen neben sich vernahm. Siané hatte ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt und versuchte die Tränen zu verhindern. Ein aussichtloser Versuch.

„Sina?" Er zog sie näher zu sich.

„Ich kann das nicht.." Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben."

Er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er wollte sie nur nicht hören. Behutsam hob Legolas sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte seine Wange gegen ihre. „Sina.."

Er spürte, wie ihre Tränen sein Gesicht benetzten. Sianés Arme legten sich in seinen Nacken. Es war, als würde sie versuchen, ihn festzuhalten. Ihn und die Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten.

----------*°*----------

Es war noch dieselbe Nacht, in der Siané ihre Tasche packte. Kurz vor der Dämmerung stand sie auf dem Hof des Palastes. Legolas stand neben ihr. Sie berührten sich nicht. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Aber in seinem Inneren, wollte er sie in die Arme nehmen. Jedoch wussten sie beide, dass sie sich nicht voneinander trennen würden, wenn sie noch einmal die Haut des anderen spüren konnten.

Legolas wusste nicht, was sie tat. Aber als sich vor seinen Augen ein kleines Abbild des Wegetores auftat, zerriss es ihm fast das Herz. Sie würde fort sein.. Sie musste nur hindurch schreiten..

„Und wenn du.. doch hier bleibst?" Er sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren noch immer gerötet von den Tränen, die sie zuvor vergossen hatte.

„Ich muss gehen.. Ich bin eine Gefahr für alle hier. Ich habe diese Magie nicht unter Kontrolle. .. Außerdem .. .." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Sie wollen mich hier doch eh nicht."

Legolas hob ihren Kopf leicht an. „Was die anderen sagen, ist doch egal. Ich möchte dich hier haben."

„Cyria wird mich in die Burg zurückholen, wenn sie von dem Vorfall hört."

„Wie sollte sie davon erfahren?" Hoffnungsvoll nahm er ihre Hand.

„Sie weiß davon. Sie ist manchmal genau wie Gandalf. Woher sie es auch immer wissen.. Sie scheinen immer die ersten zu sein, die Nachricht von diesen Dingen bekommen." Legolas wusste, das sie Recht hatte.

„Dann lass mich mitkommen."

„Kannst du dir ein leben in Tirell vorstellen?" Ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Ich kann überall leben, wo du bist." Sie lächelte, obwohl Tränen erneut über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Das habe ich auch geglaubt, als ich hierher kam." Langsam umfasste sie seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf ein wenig herunter. Vorsichtig hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, schlang Legolas seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und auf eine gewisse Weise auch verzweifelt. Erst Augenblicke später, trennte Siané sich wieder von ihm.

„Ich liebe dich.." Sie drehte sich um. Ihr Körper zitterte. Vor sich sah sie das leuchtende Tor. Ein Schritt vor und sie würde von ihm getrennt sein. Ihre Tränen waren noch immer nicht versiegt. Sie atmete ein paar Mal ein, aber auch das half nicht, ihre Gefühle zu beruhigen.

Legolas ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Rücken an seine Brust schmiegte und er seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub. „Ich liebe dich auch." Seine Stimme zitterte. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass seine Stimme so etwas tat. Aber andererseits: Hatte er nicht schon vieles getan, was so ganz ungewöhnlich für Elben war?

Widerwillig ließ er sich los. Seine Augen brannten. Er sah, wie sie auf das Tor zuging. Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Und dann.. Als ein helles Licht ihre Silhouette umgab.. War sie verschwunden..

----------*°*----------

Der Gang war dunkel. Trotz allem kannte sie ihren Weg noch. Sie war ganz in der Nähe ihrer Novizinnenkammer gelandet. Cyria hatte ihr versprochen, sie würde immer für sie bereit stehen. Wer hätte geahnt, dass sie so schnell wieder hier sein würde?

„Was willst du nun wieder von mir??" 

„Ich? Von dir? Dieser Gang ist öffentlich. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dich zu dieser gottlosen Stunde zu treffen!"

Siané lachte leise. Als sie in einen Flur einbog, standen Mat und Maeglin zeternd voreinander. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden bemerkten sie noch nicht einmal, als sie neben ihnen stand.

„Also ehrlich! Ihr beide bekommt aber auch nichts hin.. Ich glaube, ihr würdet eure Gefühle nicht erkennen, wenn sie euch treten würden. Gut.. Habe ich wenigstens was zu tun.. Eine Lebensaufgabe scheinbar.." Sie lachte.. _‚Bei Eru.. Bin ich verlogen..'_ Ihr war zum Heulen zumute.

Mat und Maeglin starrten Siané hinterher. Ihnen schien alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen. Sie vergaßen sogar, sich weiterhin zu streiten.

Siané dagegen…

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, sank sie einen Moment auf den Boden. Sie warf ihre Tasche in eine Ecke und verschloss den Riegel der Tür. Sie sah sich um. Es war alles so geblieben, wie sie es vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatte. Mühsam stand sie auf und legte sich auf das weiche Bett. Erst dort begannen die Tränen von neuem zu fallen.

Jeder hat einen Platz im Leben. Nicht immer ist er an der Seite des Wesens, das man liebt. Hier gehörte sie her. Hier war sie zu Hause.

----------*°*--------------------*°*--------------------*°*-----------

_Ich möchte eigentlich nichts mehr dazu sagen. °schnüff° Nur eins: Ja, das Sprichwort ist geklaut, genauso wie der Name des Elbenkindes. °schäm°. :o) Den Rest möchte ich einfach nur wirken lassen. Sagt mit bitte eure Meinung.. °sich die Tränen wegwischt° Ist es eigentlich normal, wenn die Autorin bei der eigenen Geschichte flennt?_

_Ciaoi__, Tig_


	36. Epilog: Maybe someday

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Epilog: Maybe someday_

_A/N: Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, warum alle dachten, die Geschichte wäre aus, vorbei und abgeschlossen. Ich hab doch immer wieder von einem Epilog geredet. Und das Wort ENDE hab ich auch nicht unter das letzte Kapitel geschrieben. ;) Also, woher diese Missverständnisse? :D_

_Na, egal.. Will eigentlich nicht mehr viel sagen.. Have fun.._

_Disclaimer: Charaktere und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern Meister Tolkien. Ich darf aber mit ein wenig Stolz behaupten, dass der Handlungsstrang dieser FF von mir ist.^^_

_---------------------------- ~ ~ ~ *°* ~ ~ ~ ---------------------------------_

Die Zeit fließt immer weiter. Manchen Wesen kommt es vor, als ginge sie nur schleppend voran. Für andere schwindet die Zeit, als wäre sie nur eine Blüte in einem Sturm. Manche warten und hoffen auf einen Moment, der vielleicht nie kommen wird. Sie hoffen auf eine zweite Chance.. Eine, um etwas Verlorenes wieder zu erlangen. Oder etwas Geschehenes wieder gut zu machen. Und andere versuchen diese Hoffnung nicht aufkeimen zu lassen. 

Sie wollen vergessen und den Schmerz tief in ihrem Herzen vergraben. Trotzdem..

Manchmal, wenn das Schicksal es so möchte, treffen sich die Wege beider Wesen erneut. Und falls das Schicksal es nicht will, so müssen manchmal andere Hände den Weg für beide bereiten.

In diesem Fall sind es kleine Hände.

**_Herz zu erobern_**

_Epilog: Maybe someday_

_Oder_

_Wiedersehen im Auenland_

„Meinst du, sie werden kommen?"

„Pip, wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen?" Merry saß zusammen mit Pippin gemütlich in der Stube von Beutelsend. Vor ihnen lagen Fetzen von Pergament, auf denen jeweils Notizen gekritzelt worden waren. Hinter manchen Worten schienen Namen und Orte zu stecken. Einige waren mit Häkchen markiert – scheinbar als Zeichen, dass eine Einladung schon fortgeschickt wurde – hinter anderen standen Fragezeichen.

„Ich habe einfach Angst, dass einer von beiden absagt."

„Ich denke, Aragorn wird schon dafür sorgen, dass Legolas aus Ithilien herkommt." Merry drückte Pippins Schulter, doch dieser blickte ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Und wenn Sina nicht kommt?" Pippin verzog das Gesicht.

„Mehr als hoffen und warten können wir nicht…"

----------*°*----------

Maeglin öffnete ihre müden Augen, als sie ein unangenehmes Krähen an ihrem Fenster vernahm. ‚_Verdammte Raben.. Nervige Biester..'_ Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, doch das Krähen wurde nicht leiser. Im Gegenteil: ein penetrantes Klopfen folgte. Und so gerne sie auch weiter geschlafen hätte – bei Eru, sie hatte es sich verdient – so öffnete sie doch wieder die Augen.

Sauer stemmte sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und warf einen Blick auf das Tier. Sie blinzelte mehrmals.. Konnte es sein?

Langsam stand sie auf und schritt auf das Glas zu. Ein Falke, kleiner als seine normalen Artgenossen, saß schimpfend auf dem Fenstersims. Kein Rabe oder einer der anderen Vögel, die sie am Morgen so gerne weckten. Sie öffnete dem Kleinen das Fenster einen Spaltbreit und zu ihrer Überraschung hüpfte er hinein.

„Na? Wer hat dich denn geschickt?" Ungeduldig blickte er auf sein Bein, an das ein kleiner Brief gebunden war. Sollte sie sich wundern? Nein.. Nachdem sie schon seit Monaten mit einer Wölfin unter einem Dach lebte, wunderte sie so schnell nichts mehr. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm den Brief ab und faltete ihn auseinander. Sie lächelte, als sie die krakelige Handschrift von Gandalf erkannte. Wer sonst hätte auch einen Falken nach Tirell geschickt? Sicher nicht Gimli. Dieser hätte wahrscheinlich selbst mit seiner Axt vor den Toren der Burg gestanden.

_An Siané Dúvall_

_Meine liebe Siané!_

_Auf Wunsch unsere verehrten Hobbits, Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock, sende ich Dir diesen Falken._

_Sie möchten Euch, dass bedeutet Dich, Deine gute Freundin Maeglin, Deinen Bruder Alés und Euren Begleiter Mat in das Auenland einladen. Dort soll am Blütentag, einem Feiertag im Auenland, eine Festlichkeit stattfinden. Auf Wunsch könnt ihr natürlich noch weitere Begleitung wählen._

_Ich hoffe euch dort einmal wieder zu treffen_

_Gandalf_

Maeglin grinste. Verehrte Hobbits? Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so lügen? Wie oft hatte er sich über die Missetaten der beiden aufgeregt? Wie oft hatte er über sie geschimpft? Und sobald er einen Brief schrieb, verboten ihm seine guten Manieren, die Wahrheit zu schreiben? In etwa: Unsere Tunichtgute von Hobbits.

„Du hast den Brief zur Falschen gebracht.." Der Falke sah sie zwar an, aber Maeglin glaubte nicht, dass er sie wirklich verstand. Sie seufzte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bringe ihr den Brief." Vielleicht verstand er doch mehr, als sie geglaubt hatte. Denn als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog in den Sonnenaufgang davon.

Sie stöhnte. SONNENAUFGANG! Sie hätte gut und gerne noch eins, zwei Stunden schlafen können. Nun, wo sie doch schon wach war, konnte sie auch zu Siané hinüber gehen und die Gute aus dem Bett werfen.

----------*°*----------

Endlich konnte sie ihre Augen schließen. Sie war so unendlich müde. Wie lange hatte sie in den unterirdischen Gewölben der Burg verbracht? Wie lange hatte sie kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen? Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie mehrere Tage dort unten gewesen. Jeder Knochen tat ihr weh. Sie spürte Muskeln an Stellen, an denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten. Aber sie hatte es geschafft. Cyria war endlich mit ihr zufrieden.

Glücklich kuschelte sie sich in ihr weiches Kissen und bedeckte ihren schmerzenden Körper mit der wärmenden Decke. Doch so zerschlagen, wie sie sich auch fühlte.. Sie wusste, dass sie der Schlaf nicht übermannen würde. Nein, richtig geschlafen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Es war, als würden sie die Erinnerungen in ihre Träume verfolgen. Selbst Maeglin, die inzwischen schon viele Erfahrungen mit ihrer Gabe gesammelt hatte, konnte ihr nicht helfen. ER stahl sich fast jede Nacht in ihre Gedanken. _‚Wieso kann ich nur nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken?'_ Seufzend zog sie ihre Decke noch ein wenig enger um ihren Körper. Sie fror.

Wie viel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen? 1 ½ Jahre? Es kam ihr vor, als wären es mehrere Jahrzehnte, die sie voneinander getrennt waren. Ob es ihm genauso lang vorkam? Dachte er noch an sie?

Und da waren sie wieder. Diese störenden Gedanken. Sie wollte doch nicht mehr, als vergessen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich deshalb der Aufgabe gewidmet. Cyria hatte ihr es angeboten, als sie gerade zurückgekommen war. Sie sollte in der Burg aufgenommen werden. Nicht nur das.. Sie sollte es schneller schaffen, als es normal bei Novizinnen üblich war. Cyria glaubte, Siané hätte dieses Potential. .. .. .. Und Siané selbst wollte es versuchen.

Seitdem war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht in den Kellern der gläsernen Burg mit den Strängen der Macht experimentierten. Ihr Kopf brummte jedes Mal, als wäre er mit einem Eselkarren kollidiert. Trotzdem übte sie weiter. Es wirkte…

Sie konnte mit ihrer Kraft umgehen. Auch wenn es sie überraschte, dass sie zu solchen Dingen in der Lage war. Andererseits war es hier nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es ging den anderen Menschen in Tirell ja nicht anders. Sie war hier nichts Besonderes. Wie oft am Tag sah sie die Magie in den Händen von anderen Personen?

Sie lächelte. Niemand würde sie schief ansehen, wenn sie eine Kerze anzündete, ohne einen Finger zu bewegen.

Ihre Augen wurden schwer. Vielleicht würde der Schlaf ja doch noch kommen. Nach diesem Tag hatte sie es sich doch wirklich verdient. Nur ein bisschen zur Ruhe kommen. Nur ganz kurz…

„AUFSTEHEN!" Sianés Augen öffneten sich ruckartig wieder, als Maeglin fast in ihr Zimmer fiel. Die Tür schlug gegen die steinerne Wand und sie konnte schwören, ein Fluchen aus dem anliegenden Zimmer zu hören. Ja, wenn Maeglin eine Gabe hatte, dann war es, die gesamte Burg auf einen Schlag wach zu machen.

Siané linste unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor. Vielleicht würde Maeglin ja wieder gehen, wenn sie so tat als schliefe sie noch tief und fest? Hoffnungsvoll schloss sie ihre Augen erneut. Doch als ihre Decke von ihrem Kopf gezogen wurde, wusste sie, dass es vergebens war. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sich schon auf der Bettkante neben ihr nieder gelassen.

„Uh!! Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade erst ins Bett gekommen." Misstrauisch beäugte Maeglin die ‚leicht' dunklen Ränder, die Sianés Augen zierten.

Das rothaarige Mädchen zählte langsam bis zehn. Auf einen solchen Satz hatte sie ja nun wirklich gewartet. „Du hast es genau erfasst!! Vor gut einer Stunde habe ich die Tür zu den Kellergewölben hinter mir geschlossen! Sauer blickte sie Maeglin an, doch die ließ sich gar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Gandalf hat uns geschrieben. Na, eher dir. Ich dachte mir, du solltest diesen Brief bekommen. – Tut mir ja leid, dass ich so hereingeplatzt bin. Aber du lernst ja die meiste Zeit des Tages. Ich wusste nicht, dass Cyria dich inzwischen kaum noch schlafen lässt." Man konnte den zickigen Ton in Maeglins Stimme gar nicht überhören. Und sie hatte ja Recht. Sie sahen sich nicht oft. Manche Tage war es sogar so schlimm, dass sie sich nicht einmal bei den Mahlzeiten trafen.

„Ich weiß.. Zur Zeit bin ich immer beschäftigt. Aber es hat auch einen Grund." Siané begann zu strahlen. „Cyria sagte mir, ich könnte schon bald in die Halle der Prüfung. Stell dir vor: Dann bin ich Aufgenommene - das heißt, wenn ich bestehe – und bekomme ein größeres Gemach, mehr Zeit zum Lernen und darf die Burg ohne Erlaubnis verlassen." Aufgeregt hatte Siané die Hände ihrer Freundin ergriffen und schüttelte sie ein wenig.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst die Aufgabe meistern." Maeglin machte eine kurze Pause. Wie gut, dass sie keine richtige Schülerin in der Burg war. Sie konnte kommen und gehen wann sie wollte. Natürlich hatte sie auch ein paar Pflichten zugeteilt bekommen. Allerdings traf es sie nicht so hart, wie die wirklichen Novizinnen der Burg. Sie war nun mal nur ein ‚Gast', der hier ein wenig über seine Gabe erfahren durfte.

„Willst du den Brief nicht lesen?" Sie deutete auf Sianés rechte Hand. Diese erinnerte sich plötzlich auch wieder an das Stück Pergament und faltete es auseinander. Ein Moment der Stille trat ein, bis sie Maeglin wieder ansah.

„Das Blütenfest im Auenland? Soweit ich mich recht erinnere, findet das in genau 10 Tagen statt."

Maeglin nickte bestätigend. „Für uns also genügend Zeit zu packen, eine Genehmigung für dich zu holen und abzureisen. Ich freu mich schon. Wir werden alle wieder sehen. Hoffe ich zumindest."

Siané blickte auf Gandalfs Schrift, doch ihre Sicht verschwamm. Die Buchstaben ergaben keinen Sinn mehr.. Vielleicht würde Legolas auch dort sein. Ihr Herz versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Traurig blickte sie ihre blonde Freundin an. „Ich kann nicht mit."

Maeglins Mund klappte einen Moment später wieder zu. Sie hatte gar nicht richtig gemerkt, dass sie ihn in ihrem Erstaunen geöffnet hatte. Sie brauchte ein wenig, um den Sinn von ihren Worten zu erfassen. Sie kam nicht mit?

„Wie?" Zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande.

„Nun.." Siané blickte auf ihre Hände, die sich krampfhaft in ihrer weißen Bettdecke festgeklammert hatten. „In genau zehn Tagen, kann die Halle der Prüfung wieder geöffnet werden. Du weißt doch.. In der Nacht, in der kein Mond scheint."

„Aber.. Aber.. Dann gehst du halt später in die Halle!! Sina.. Was, wenn ER da ist? Sina! Du kannst diese Möglichkeit nicht einfach wie Wasser durch deine Finger rinnen lassen." Das blonde Mädchen hatte sie bei den Schultern gepackt und zwang sie, sie anzusehen.

„Natürlich könnte ich später in die Halle. Aber.. Cyria hat schon alles vorbereitet. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht absagen. Und es ist mir wichtig, dass ich bestehe." Sie blickte wieder nach unten. Irgendwie ertrug sie es nicht, ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu schauen.

„Fein! Du musst wissen, was du tust! Wie kann man nur so stur sein?"

„Stur? Das hat nichts mir stur zu tun! Wenn ER so viel Wert auf mich legen würde, hätte er schon längst vor den Toren der Burg gestanden." Leise fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich schon eine andere gesucht."

„Spinnst du? Du machst es dir ja sehr einfach!" Sauer stand Maeglin auf. „DU warst diejenige, die ihm sagte, er würde hier nicht leben wollen. DU bist gegangen, als er dich zurückhalten wollte. Verdammt, vielleicht hofft er, dass du es dir anders überlegst. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er dir nachkommen wird, wenn du ihm verständlich gemacht hast, dass du erstmal deine Gabe in den Griff bekommen willst." Inzwischen stiefelte sie in Sianés Zimmer auf und ab.

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber.. Aber.. Er hat mir auf meine Briefe nie geantwortet.." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und zitterte leicht.

„Du hast ihm Briefe geschrieben?"

Siané sah sie unsicher an und nickte. „Es waren nicht viele. Als ich keine Antwort bekam, habe ich aufgehört."

„Was. Was stand denn darin?"

„Ich habe ihm geschrieben, wie weit ich bin. Das ich, wenn ich mich bemühe, bald aufgenommen werde. Das ich dann die Burg verlassen darf. Und.. Das ich ihn vermisse." Inzwischen rannen wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Seufzend setzte sich Maeglin neben sie und strich mit den Fingern über die benetzte Haut ihrer Freundin.

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund. Und den bekommst du nur heraus, wenn du mich begleitest. Sina.. Du wirst es mit Sicherheit bereuen, wenn du nicht gehst."

Das Schweigen im Raum war fast unerträglich. Keiner der beiden vermochte etwas zu sagen. Doch dann schüttelte Siané einfach nur den Kopf. „Ich werde diese Prüfung nicht absagen."

„Hoffentlich ist das die richtige Entscheidung." Maeglin sah ihre Freundin traurig an und diese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

----------*°*----------

Der Tag hatte noch nicht die Mittagsstunde erreicht, als Mat in den Hof hinaus schritt. Er war noch keine 5 Meter aus der Burg heraus, als er ein blondes Mädchen in der Nähe der Tore sah. Neben ihr stand ein Pferd, dass sie eifrig mit Taschen bepackte. Er grinste.

„Eru sei dank, du gehst endlich!" Maeglin zuckte bei der Stimme zusammen und drehte sich mit einer todbringenden Miene zu ihm um.

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich komme wieder." Hochnäsig drehte sie sich wieder um und tat so, als würde sie seine Präsenz nicht ständig hinter sich spüren.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Es gibt immerhin niemanden in der Burg, der so leicht an die Decke geht, wie du. Nebenbei: Wo geht's hin?" Er lehnte sich leicht gegen einen Baum, der direkt neben ihr stand.

„Ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht."

„Ich bin neugierig."

„Ins Auenland. Wir wurden eingeladen." Mats Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Er drehte sich suchend im Kreis.

„Wir?"

Genervt stöhnte Maeglin auf. „Ja, wir.. Sina und Alés und ich.. Na ja.. Von dir war auch die Rede, aber ich dachte mir, du bist eh anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Und wo sind die anderen beiden?"

„Sina hat in 10 Tagen ihre Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen, Alés ist mit Elí in Teslon und so bleibe nur ich übrig." Sie sah ein wenig geknickt aus.

„Ich dachte, von mir war auch die Rede?"

„Du willst doch eh nicht mit. Außerdem.. Bevor du mitkommst, reise ich lieber allein!!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Bis ins Auenland werden wir schon 10 Tage brauchen. Außerdem ist es gefährlich. Warte hier. GENAU HIER!" Er wusste, sie würde irgendeinen Weg finden, nicht das zu tun, was er ihr sagte. „Ich werde dich begleiten. Und keine Widerworte!" Eilig ging er wieder in die Burg. Beim Weggehen hörte sie noch seine gemurmelten Worte. „Frauen.. Glauben immer, sie seien unverwundbar. Wollen alles alleine machen.. Schrecklich.."

Sie grinste. Sie musste zugeben, mit ihm zusammen fühlte sie sich sicherer.

„Reist du schon ab?" Sie drehte sich um. Siané stand vor ihr. Ihr Novizinnenkleid wirkte ein wenig mitgenommen. Was sie wohl alles in den Gewölben über sich ergehen lassen musste?

„Ich warte nur noch auf Mat." Maeglins Wangen röteten sich, als sie das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.

„ICH WUSSTE ES!!" Siané lachte.

„Du wusstest gar nichts!!! Er ist schließlich auch eingeladen und die anderen können nicht mit. Soll ich denn alleine reisen?"

„Ich könnte wetten, dass du bis eben noch allein reiten wolltest. Und dann, als Mat es angeboten hat, wirst du dich gefreut haben, wie ein Flusspferd in der Sonne."

„Vergleiche mich nicht mit einem Flusspferd."

„Dann wechsele du nicht das Thema." Siané lachte wieder. „Unter uns: Wie oft habt ihr euch nun schon geküsst?"

Maeglin schnappte empört nach Luft. „Du weißt, dass ich keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte. Nur weil er anfing.." Doch ihre Freundin unterbrach sie.

„Gewehrt hast du dich aber auch nicht. Also.. Wie oft?" Belustigt piekste sie ihrer Freundin in die Seite. Diese drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg.

„ Zwei Mal… .. … WAS?" Maeglins Kopf drehte sich wieder zurück, als Siané schallend anfing zu lachen.

„Ich.. ich meinte.. Ich meinte nicht in dieser Woche.." Sie kicherte weiter.

„Siané! Ich dachte, du wolltest dich von mir verabschieden.."  Maeglin konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Mat mit einem Pferd aus den Stallungen kam. Das letzte was sie wollte, war eine solche Szene vor ihm. Sie würde im Boden versinken.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Siané winkte zu Mat hinüber, der ihre Geste lächelnd erwiderte. „Gute Reise euch beiden." Zu Maeglin gewand sagte sie aber noch: „Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." Sie zwinkerte.

„Sieh zu, dass du wieder an deine Bücher kommst!!" Die beiden sahen sich an.. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war aber keinesfalls so unangenehm, wie zuvor am Morgen. Einen Moment später, fingen sie an zu lachen. Erst durch Mats Aufforderung, sie sollten endlich Losreiten, hörten sie auf. Eine ganze Zeit später konnte Siané die beiden nicht mehr sehen.

Sie drehte dem Tor den Rücken zu. _‚Hätte ich doch Mitreiten sollen?'_ Sie seufzte. Sie hasste es, wenn sie vor Entscheidungen gestellt wurde. Besonders, wenn ihr Kopf ihr zu der einen Sache riet, ihr Herz aber zu der anderen…

----------*°*----------

Zur gleichen Zeit ritten vier ganz verschiedene Personen aus Ithilien fort.

„Welch Glück, dass ich gerade hier war." Gimli sah seine Begleiter grinsend an.

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass meine Nachricht dich nicht erreicht hatte. Wer konnte ahnen, dass es dich so schnell wieder zu den Elben zieht?" Aragorn klopfte dem kleinen Zwerg auf den Helm, was dieser brummend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich musste doch sehen, ob unser Elbenprinzchen noch lebt." Gandalf warf dem rothaarigen Knäuel einen bösen Blick zu, als dieser den Satz gerade ausgesprochen hatte.

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Gimli!"

„Schon gut, Gandalf. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er den Weg ins Auenland nicht ohne uns fände, würde ich ihn hier zurück lassen. Mein gutes Herz verbietet es mir aber." Aragorn lächelte leicht. Es war schon etwas her, seitdem er Legolas mit dem Zwerg hatte streiten hören.

„Unverschämtheit! Wir Zwerge sind geborene.. geborene.." Die drei sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Auf jeden Fall finden wir jeden Ort, an den wir uns sehnen." Er lachte sein raues Lachen, wurde einen Moment später aber wieder ernst.

„Wird sie denn dort sein?" Er sah seine Begleiter an. Legolas' Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nichts mehr von ihr gehört, nachdem…" Er schwieg. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass sie irgendwo anders war und sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. Was sagte sie noch: _‚Wenn ich meine Gabe kontrollieren kann..'_ Aber wann war das soweit?

„Hat sie sich nie gemeldet?" Aragorns Stimme hatte einen mitfühlenden Ton.

„Nein, ich habe nie etwas von ihr erhalten." Die vier schwiegen wieder, bis Gandalfs Stimme erneut erklang.

„Sie hat eine Einladung bekommen. Und ich weiß, dass sie entgegen genommen wurde. Einer meiner Boten berichtete es mir. Es hängt nun nur von ihr ab.."

„Ich hoffe es Gandalf.. Ich hoffe es wirklich, sie wieder zu sehen."

----------*°*----------

**_10 Tage später…_**

Auf der großen Wiese in Beutelsend herrschte reges Treiben. Die Hobbits versuchten gemeinsam die Zelte so hoch aufzubauen, dass auch Gandalf ohne Schwierigkeiten darunter stehen konnte. Dieses Unterfangen stellte sich allerdings als eine ziemliche Herausforderung dar.

Merry trug Pippin auf den Schultern, während dieser schwerfällig eine der vielen Schnüre befestigte. Neben ihnen standen Frodo und Sam, die amüsiert die beiden beobachteten.

„Man sollte annehmen, dass sie es ohne Mühe schaffen, wo sie doch durch den Enttrank so gewachsen sind. Aber hier sieht man ja, dass ungeschickte Hände.."

„Sam, sei nicht so gemein." Frodo hielt seinem Freund lachend den Mund zu, während Merry und Pippin synchron über die Bauweise der Zelte nörgelten.

„Wollt ihr gleich die Blumen an die Dächer der Zelte binden?" Sam deutete auf einen der vielen Körbe, die über und über mit bunten Blüten bepackt waren.

„Ich denke, das können wir gleich mitmachen. Es sei denn, Merry will eine Pause machen." Pippin blickte den anderen Hobbit fragend an.

„Es wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, wenn wir euch helfen." Frodo und Sam drehten sich um, als sie die Stimme des alten Zauberers vernahmen.

„Da seid ihr ja schon!" Fröhlich liefen die beiden über die Wiese und ließen die anderen beiden mit einer Schnur in der Hand stehen.

„Gandalf.. Gimli! Aragorn! .. Legolas!" Frodo und Sam wollten sie gerade angemessen begrüßen, als sie durch ein Geräusch, welches stark an ein dumpfes Aufschlagen von Körpern auf den Boden erinnerte, an ihre beiden Freunde erinnert wurden.

„Merry! Das nächste Mal hebe ich dich hoch!" Pippin rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und funkelte den strubbeligen Hobbit böse an.

„Das lag doch nur daran, dass du so rumgezappelt hast! Gib mir nicht immer die Schuld." Beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber, aber.. Wer wird sich denn deswegen streiten. Wollt ihr nicht erst einmal eure Gäste begrüßen?" Aragorn kam auf die beiden zu und hockte sich vor ihnen hin.

Lächelnd standen sie auf. „Wir haben noch gar nicht mit euch gerechnet." Merry umarmte den früheren Waldläufer kurz und Pippin tat es ihm nach.

„Nun, wir können auch wieder gehen." Gimli stützte sich auf seine Axt. Scheinbar hatte ihm der mehrtägige Ritt auf dem Pferd unangenehme Nebenwirkungen bereitet.

„Unsere Reise verlief ohne Zwischenereignisse. Selbst wir waren überrascht, als wir letzte Nacht die Grenze zum Auenland überquerten." Gandalf ließ sich seufzend auf einem der vielen Hocker nieder. Auch er spürte die Reise in seinen Knochen.

„Ich hoffe, die anderen haben auch eine solch angenehme Reise." Pippin sah, wie Legolas bei seinen Worten leicht zusammen zuckte. Es war ungewöhnlich für einen Elben, so viele Gefühle zu zeigen. Doch andererseits war es genauso ungewöhnlich, dass er noch nicht durch den Verlust Sianés an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben war. Vielleicht trug er noch Hoffnung in sich?

„Ihr seid aber schon weit. Können wir euch überhaupt noch helfen?" Aragorn blickte sich auf der Wiese um, auf der das meiste schon festlich geschmückt war.

„Vielleicht könntet ihr die Blüten verteilen? Dann können wir langsam das Essen zubereiten." Pippin drückte dem König einen Korb in die Hand und verschwand Richtung Haus.

„Wenn ich Pippin nun mit dem Essen allein lasse, wird heute Abend nichts mehr für uns übrig sein.." Lachend lief Merry hinter seinem Freund her und ließ die anderen stehen.

„Ich denke, wir helfen ihnen dann mal. Vielen Dank.. Ohne euch würden wir wohl noch die nächsten Stunden hierbei stehen." Frodo deutete auf die vielen Blütenkörbe.

„Ohne uns, könnten die Zelte aber auch kleiner sein." Gandalf lächelte.

Etwas abseits von den anderen trat Aragorn auf Legolas zu. Dieser blickte nachdenklich in die Ferne. „Sie wird schon kommen."

Legolas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Lass uns besser anfangen." Schweigend folgte Aragorn seinem Freund.

----------*°*----------

Die Nacht brach an. Langsam senkte sich die Sonne hinter den Horizont. Doch die Nacht war an diesem Tage sehr willkommen. Die Fackeln auf dem Festplatz leuchteten, Blumengirlanden hingen von den Zelten und Musik wurde gespielt. Gandalf, der einen kleinen Zauber auf die Blüten gesprochen hatte, erfreute sich an den Blicken der Kinder, die fasziniert die glitzernden Pflanzen betrachteten. Von weiten bot der Festplatz ein wunderschönes Bild. Genau das Bild, welches zwei Reiter gerade sehen sollten.

„Wir sind da." Maeglin deutete auf den erleuchteten Platz.

„Das sehe und höre ich auch." Mat verdrehte die Augen, als das blonde Mädchen abstieg und aufgeregt zu den Treppen lief. Fünf Stufen führten zum auenländischen Blütenfest hinunter.

„Sie sitzen dort hinten." Mat war neben sie getreten und deutete auf einen der Tische, die unter einem Kirschbaum standen.

„Ja, sie sind alle da!" Maeglin hüpfte auf und ab, als auch sie endlich die alten Gefährten ausmachen konnte. _‚Auch Legolas ist hier..'_ Innerlich zog sich etwas zusammen. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er hörte, dass Siané nicht mitgekommen war?

„Und sie haben uns bemerkt." Erst blickte sie Mat fragend an, doch dann sah sie, wie Pippin freudig aufsprang und zu ihnen lief. Die anderen folgten ihm, doch weitaus langsamer.

„Maeglin!! Mat! Ich habe schon angenommen, ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen!" Das blonde Mädchen ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und umarmte den Hobbit. Nur einen Moment später, waren die anderen drei auch bei ihr, um dieselbe Begrüßung zu erhalten.

„Wir wären früher hier gewesen, wenn ein gewisser Herr nicht darauf bestanden hätte, den linken Weg hinter dem hübschen Städtchen Bree zu wählen." Maeglin sah ihren Begleiter böse an, doch dieser war ungemein daran interessiert, den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu betrachten.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?" Gimli stieß Aragorn und Legolas zur Seite, die ihm eindeutig im Weg standen und blickte die beiden fragend an.

„Nun.. Alés ist mit Elí nach Teslon gereist. Wir wissen nicht, wann sie wieder kommen." Maeglin zwinkerte einmal kurz, was ein breites Grinsen auf Gimlis Gesicht zauberte. „Und Siané.. Nun.. Sie.."

„Sie wollte nicht mitkommen?" Maeglin sah Legolas erstaunt an. 

„Nein.. Nein.. Sie wollte schon.."

„Ihre Prüfung ist am heutigen Abend. Ich dachte, du würdest das wissen?" Nun öffnete sich Maeglins Mund erstrecht zu einem Staunen. Wieso nahm Mat an, Legolas würde davon wissen?

„Woher sollte ich wissen, was sie tut?" Die Stimme des Elben klang kalt. Maeglin wäre bei seinem Anblick am liebsten irgendwohin gekrochen. Doch Mat stand einfach dort. Genauso, wie er es immer tat. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war einfach unglaublich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Briefe ich für sie an dich geschickt habe. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest keinen davon bekommen!" Also war er darin verwickelt! Maeglin hatte sich schon gewundert, wie Siané die Briefe in den Düsterwald bekommen hatte.

„Ich habe nicht eine Nachricht von ihr erhalten." Eisiges Schweigen entstand in der kleinen Gruppe. Auch, wenn die Musik des Festes zu ihnen herüber schwebte, so war diese Stille einfach erdrückend.

„Illana?" Pippin und Merry quiekten erschrocken auf, als sich die Wölfin zwischen ihnen durchzwängte und einen Schritt auf Mat zumachte. „Sie ist sogar einmal bis zu dir in den Düsterwald gelaufen. Ich habe sie mehrere Wochen fortgeschickt. Das ist eigentlich das Letzte, was ich tun würde. Aber Siané.. Ich habe sonst keinen Weg gefunden, dich zu erreichen."

Maeglin war überrascht, dass er so fürsorglich sein konnte. Warum war er nur in ihrer Gegenwart nie so?

„Dort wird sie mich aber kaum gefunden haben." Legolas' Augen waren emotionslos. Genauso, wie sie sich das bei Elben immer vorgestellt hatte. Und es machte ihr Angst.

„Sie hat den Brief an jemanden überbracht. Welcher von euch Elben im Düsterwald es auch war, der ihn angenommen hat, der Brief hätte ja bei dir landen müssen." Sauer verschränkte Mat die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Geste, die er eigentlich nur von Maeglin kannte.

„Hört mal.. Das ist der letzte Moment, in dem wir uns streiten sollten. Legolas ist, nachdem Siané nach Tirell zurück ist, nach Ithilien gegangen. Er lebte dort die ganzen 1 ½ Jahre. Vielleicht hat Thranduil die Briefe verbrannt oder einfach nicht zu ihm geschickt, aus welchem Grund auch immer?" Aragorn war froh, als sich die Züge der anwesenden entspannten. „Warum musstet ihr da lange drum herum reden?" Der König schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du lebst nicht mehr im Düsterwald?" Legolas schüttelte auf Maeglins Frage hin den Kopf.

„In Ordnung. Und nun beruhigen wir uns alle und setzen uns erstmal." Die Gefährten nickten und folgten Aragorn an den Tisch unter dem Kirschbaum. _‚Manchmal ist eine solch einfache Angelegenheit so kompliziert.. Warum hat er nicht gleich gesagt, dass er fort gegangen ist?'_ Maeglin dachte an Siané. All ihre Sorgen waren also umsonst gewesen.. _‚Was du wohl gerade machst?'_

----------*°*----------

Siané fühlte sich eigenartig. Sie war in die Halle der Prüfung getreten und hatte so viel erwartet. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie erwartet hatte. Doch eindeutig nicht DAS.

Vor ihr stand ein Torbogen. Ein weißer Torbogen. Er war ein wenig verziert. Doch etwas anderes, magisches vielleicht, konnte sie nicht erkennen.

„Du wirst das hier tragen." Cyria stand neben dem Bogen. Ein schwarzes Kleid lag in ihren Händen.

Unsicher trat sie auf die Herrin der Burg zu und nahm das Gewand entgegen. Schnell war sie aus ihrem weißen Novizinnenkleid geschlüpft und wollte schon das andere anziehen, als Cyria mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst das weiße Hemd ausziehen." Ungläubig sah Siané sie an, doch tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie trug nichts anderes mehr als ihr Höschen, als sie das nachtschwarze Gewand über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Zu ihrer Überraschung fehlte ein ganzes Stück Stoff in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels. Aber nicht nur das. Es hatte keine Arme und der Ausschnitt an ihrem Rücken ging so tief hinunter, dass sie glaubte man könne SEHR viel mehr sehen, als man sollte. Der Stoff begann scheinbar erst wieder knapp über ihrem Gesäß. Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken.

„Komm zu uns. Du musst die Symbole des Bogens tragen, um hineingelassen zu werden." Sianés Augenbrauen senkten sich ein wenig. Trotzdem ging  sie auf die anderen beiden Schwestern zu, die soeben die Halle betreten hatten. Mit einem Pinseln zeichneten sie eigenartige Zeichen auf ihren Bauchnabel. Erst bei der Fertigstellung konnte sie sehen, dass es ein altes Magiesymbol für die Sonne war. Die Farbe war schwarz und Siané wusste, dass diese einige Tage auf ihrer Haut verbleiben würde.

Nachdem sie mit ihrem Bauchnabel fertig waren, begannen die Schwestern etwas in ihren Nacken zu zeichnen. Als Siané fragte, erfuhr sie, dass es das Zeichen des Mondes war.

Doch als Cyria ein Messer in ihre Hand nahm, ging Siané wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Was habt ihr vor?"

Die alte Frau lächelte. „Nichts, wovor du Angst haben müsstest." Tatsächlich schnitt sie nur den Rock des Kleides auf, damit Sianés Bein bis zum Knie zu sehen war. Die beiden Schwestern zeichneten mit äußerster Vorsicht mehrere Lilien um den Knöchel des Mädchens. Und erst jetzt verstand Siané es. Der Torbogen.. Auf seiner Spitze prangten das Zeichen der Sonne und des Mondes, während die Seiten mit Lilien verziert waren.

„Siané.. Schreite hindurch. Deine Prüfung besteht darin, den Torbogen erneut zu finden und wieder hinaus zu gehen. Welches Grauen dich darin erwartet, kann niemand genau sagen. Manche sagen, sie hätten schreckliche Qualen erlitten. Andere sagen, sie mussten Dinge sehen, von denen sie in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt wurden. Und ganz andere.. Sie sind nie wieder hinaus gekommen. Wir werden hier auf dich warten." Cyria schob das rothaarige Mädchen ein wenig auf das Tor zu. Diese schluckte einmal kurz und trat dann mutig durch den nun leuchtenden Torbogen durch.

Als sich das helle Licht legte sah sie ein bekanntes Bild vor sich. Bäume umgaben sie und das Zwitschern der Vögel ließ ihr Herz warm werden. War sie? War sie wirklich wieder im Düsterwald?

Sie ging einige Schritte, bis tatsächlich der Palast in ihr Blickfeld kam. Ihr Herz begann zu hämmern. Sie hatte das Tor erstmal vergessen.

Langsam ging sie darauf zu. Sie konnte niemanden sehen und doch wusste sie, dass dort drinnen jemand sein würde.

Als sie die Treppe erreichte, öffnete sich das große Flügeltor und Thranduil trat heraus. Er lächelte sie an und kam auf sie zu. „Siané! Wie gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich habe soeben dein Hochzeitskleid erhalten. Aber erzähl es nicht. Legolas soll es doch noch nicht erfahren." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und schob sie ins Innere des Palastes. _‚Was passiert denn nun?'_ Siané wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie ließ sich einfach vom König bis in sein Arbeitszimmer schleifen.

Und dort stand es. Aus fließender Seide. Es glitzerte und schimmerte. Es war genau das, was sie sich als Hochzeitskleid vorstellen konnte. Staunend ging sie darauf zu und berührte den Stoff. Es war wirklich da. Sie konnte das Gewand in ihren Fingern spüren.

„Willst du es nicht einmal probieren? Ich glaube nicht, dass etwas geändert werden muss. Trotz allem.. Vielleicht möchtest du etwas verändert haben. Egal was es ist. Auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit am Schleier. Ich werde sofort eine Schneiderin damit beauftragen. Für eure Hochzeit soll schließlich alles perfekt sein." Sianés Herz pochte immer schneller.. Sie sollte Legolas heiraten? Und sein Vater hatte nichts dagegen? Das war wie ein Traum..

Ihre Augen verengten sich plötzlich. _‚Ein Traum?'_ Woran dachte sie denn da?

„Vater?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie SEINE Stimme vernahm. Sie würde ihn wieder sehen.

„Wir kommen heraus, einen Moment." Thranduil führte Siané wieder aus seinem Arbeitszimmer heraus. Es war ihm scheinbar noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie sich eigenartig benahm.

Und dort stand er. Er hatte sich gar nicht verändert. Nein.. Er lächelte, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. _‚Waren wir das denn jemals?'_ Irgendwie fühlte sie sich, als müsste sie sich unbedingt an etwas erinnern. Es war wichtig.. Aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

„Mein Sohn.. Eine perfektere Königin für den Düsterwald hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können." Er legte seinen beiden ‚Kindern' jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und lächelte sie an.

_‚Eine Königin für den Düsterwald?'_ Und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder.

„Ich werde den Thron nicht mit ihr besteigen. Ich will den Thron nicht!"

„Du wirst hier nie glücklich sein." Sie hatte nicht im Düsterwald leben können.. Sie war schon vor langer Zeit zurück nach Tirell gegangen.. Was tat sie also hier?

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf das Ende des Ganges. Und dort stand es. Das weiße Tor. Sie musste zurück. Aber wollte sie das? Sie konnte hier leben. Und hier wollte man sie auch. Sie konnte doch einfach vergessen, dass es nicht die Realität war.. _‚Verdammt, was denke ich da? Wenn, dann möchte ich in der Wirklichkeit glücklich sein. Nicht hier..'_ Und dann tat sie das, was sie auch schon einmal im Düsterwald getan hatte. Sie rannte. Ihre Tränen begannen in ihren Augen zu brennen, als sie seine Stimme hinter sich hörte. Doch dann hatte sie das Tor erreicht, trat durch die hellen Strahlen und fiel in die Arme von Cyria.

----------*°*----------

„Was für eine Prüfung ist das?" Merry stellte gerade einen Krug Bier vor Frodo, als er sich wieder gegenüber von Mat und neben Legolas setzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dort passiert. Ich weiß nur, dass man vor etwas gestellt wird, wovor man Angst hat. Oder vor etwas, was man sich gewünscht hat." Mat zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist aber nicht gerecht, oder?" Pippin hatte es gerade vor Augen. Wenn er etwas sähe wovor er Angst hatte – Zum Beispiel eine leere Vorratskammer – oder etwas, das er mochte. Es war für ihn klar, was er wählen würde.

„Doch.. Es ist gerecht. Manche sterben in ihrer Prüfung. Sie haben vor so vielen Dingen Angst und können sich ihnen nicht stellen. Wenn sie dann alle ihre Ängste vor sich sehen, werden sie vielleicht nicht mit ihnen fertig. Dann gibt es aber noch Fälle, in denen die Personen freiwillig nicht mehr aus dem Tor schreiten. Sie haben ihren Traum vor sich und wollen lieber darin leben, als sich der Realität zu stellen. In beiden Fällen sind sie in ihrer Prüfung gescheitert. Die Hexen, die bestehen, kommen meistens mit einem verletzten Herzen oder leichten physischen Wunden heraus. Ich weiß nicht, welche Art besser ist."

„Du meinst, wenn sie nicht besteht, wird sie nicht mehr da sein, wenn wir wieder in Tirell sind?" Maeglin hätte vor Schreck beinahe ihren Bierkrug umgestoßen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleine. Sina schafft das schon." Mat grinste, als sie bei seinem Kosenamen für sie das Gesicht verzog.

„Wa.. Wa.. Wa.." Die Gefährten drehten sich zu Pippin um, als er erschrocken auf die Treppe zum Festplatz deutete.

„Peregrin, deine Ausdrucksweise war auch schon mal besser." Gandalf lachte den kleinen Hobbit an.

„Was ist das?" Endlich bekam er einen vollständigen Satz heraus. Er hatte immer noch seinen Finger in Richtung Eingang gerichtet.

Mat grinste, als die anderen erschrocken aufstanden und fluchend feststellten, dass sie ihre Waffen nicht in ihrer Nähe hatten. Über der Treppe leuchtete etwas. Es sah aus, wie ein Loch. Es schwebte eindeutig zu weit über dem Boden, was ihn noch mehr amüsierte. „Ich sagte doch, sie besteht."

Maeglins Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Wie meinen?"

„Ich bin gleich wieder hier." Er zwinkerte den anderen zu und stolzierte zur Treppe hinüber. Die anderen Hobbits hatten inzwischen vor Schreck mit dem Tanzen aufgehört.

Als Mat außer Hörweite war, stellte er sich direkt unter das Loch in der Luft. „Warst du es nicht, die mir lang und breit erklärt hat, dass man vorsichtig mit der Wahl seiner Landeorte sein sollt?" Er lachte, als Siané von der anderen Seite das Gesicht verzog.

„Normalerweise verkürze ich meine Wege nur dorthin, wo ich mich auskenne. Wie sollte ich wissen, wie es hier aussieht?" Er zuckte auf ihre Frage mit den Schultern. „Siehst du.. Nimm lieber meine Tasche."

Mat sprang mit einem eigenartigen Laut zur Seite, als ihm etwas entgegen geflogen kam. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass die gesamte Festgemeinschaft gespannt das Szenario betrachtete.

„Du solltest sie auffangen!" Sauer blickte Siané nach unten. Scheinbar befand sich ihr Wegetor auf ihrem Zimmerboden und sie musste nur durchspringen.

„Da sind doch mit Sicherheit eh nur Gewänder oder ähnliches drin. Und nun komm.." Er streckte die Arme in die Höhe. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie ihr Tor nicht höher geöffnet hatte. Die 2,5 Meter waren wirklich schon genug.

Langsam ließ sie sich durch das Wegetor gleiten. Sie spürte, wie Mat sie auffing und sie sanft auf das Gras in Beutelsend setzte. Das Loch über ihr verschwand und sie atmete einmal tief durch. Sie war so schnell sie konnte aus der Halle der Prüfung gelaufen. Sie hatte gesehen, was sie sich wünschte. Sie musste ihn einfach sehen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gewartet, bis Cyria ihr gratuliert hatte. Sie trug noch immer das schwarze Gewand und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie barfuss war. Sie lächelte. Was musste sie für einen Eindruck machen?

„Siané!!" Sie fühlte sich zu Boden geworfen, als die Hobbits auf sie zukamen. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen Hobbits wieder beruhigt und die Musik begann von neuem.

„Das nächste Mal sagst du mir, dass du so reist! Ich hätte mir 10 Tage mit diesem Kerl sparen können." Maeglin schüttelte den Kopf, als sie auf ihre Freundin hinabblickte.

„Gib es doch zu, es hat dir gefallen." Mat hauchte ihr leicht ans Ohr und das blonde Mädchen schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich habe es doch nicht gewusst. Außerdem.. Manchmal bringen einen lange reisen zusammen." Siané zwinkerte, erntete aber nur ein Seufzen von Maeglin. Die beiden würden vielleicht doch noch länger brauchen, um wieder ein Paar zu werden. Andererseits: Sie waren wie füreinander gemacht, auch wenn sie das nicht sehen wollten. Irgendwie würde das schon geschehen.

„Gimli! Schön dich zu sehen!" Siané kniete sich wieder hin und drückte dem Zwerg einen Kuss auf die bärtige Wange. Sie lachte, als er sich beschämt wegdrehte. Ja, er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber der Gute hatte wirklich eine sanfte Seite.

„Es ist schön, dass du es hierher geschafft hast." Gandalf strich ihr einmal über die Wange und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, wir dachten schon, wir müssten dich persönlich in der Burg besuchen." Aragorn kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Sie hatte einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, doch als sie diese wieder öffnete und über Aragorns Schulter blickte, sah sie ihn.

Dort stand er. Etwas abseits und betrachtete die Szene. _‚Was tu ich nun?'_

Langsam löste sie sich von Aragorn und ging einen Schritt von ihm weg. „Wo habt ihr Elladan und Elrohir gelassen?"

Der König von Gondor lächelte. „Die beiden mussten in Bruchtal bleiben. Aber sie richten euch Grüße aus. Sie würden sich freuen, wenn ihr – vielleicht auf eurem Rückweg – einmal bei ihnen vorbeischauen würdet." Siané nickte und blickte dann vorsichtig in Legolas Richtung. Es war, als hätten alle nur auf diesen Blick gewartet. Die vier Hobbits stahlen sich in Richtung Essen davon, Mat und Maeglin taten so, als würden sie wieder streiten und gingen an ihren Platz zurück und auch die anderen drei fanden eine Ausrede, um die beiden allein zu lassen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie die kurze Distanz zu ihm überbrückte. Dort stand er. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert. Doch es war nicht so, wie in ihrer Prüfung. Er lächelte nicht, als sei nichts gewesen. Nein.. Er trug keinerlei Emotion sichtbar auf seinen Zügen.

„Legolas.." Ihre Stimme war so leise. Doch er reagierte nicht. Ihr Herz krampfte sich bei seinem Anblick zusammen. Warum tat er denn nichts?

„Ich.. Ich.." Sie spürte, wie heiße Tränen sich einen Weg aus ihren Augen bahnten. Wie musste sie gerade aussehen? Ihre Füße waren kalt, ihre Augen waren von ihren letzten Tränen noch gerötet und nun kullerte eine neue Träne über ihre Wange. Sie wusste nicht, was er hören wollte. Und es gab auch nur eine Sache, die sie ihm sagen wollte. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre Stimme wollte sich ganz und gar nicht nach ihrer eigenen anhören.

„Sina.." Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er sie in die Arme nahm. Doch als sie endlich seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken und seine Wärme auf ihrer Haut spürte, verfluchte sie jeden Moment, den sie ohne ihn verbracht hatte.

„Das hat aber auch gedauert.." Merry lief lachend zu den beiden hinüber. „Nun.. Ihr habt noch genügend Zeit… Siané? Legolas?" Sauer tippte er gegen das Bein des Mädchens, bekam aber keine nennenswerte Reaktion. Sie drückte sich nur noch weiter an den Elben, den sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Bitte.. Dann bekommst du aber nichts anderes mehr zu essen."

Merry wollte sich schon wegdrehen – das war ja nicht zum Aushalten – als Siané sich lachend umdrehte. „Hast ja recht.. Merry, warte. Ich habe den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen." Fröhlich nahm sie den Teller entgegen und blickte sich suchend um.

„Wonach suchst du?" Legolas hatte ihren Blick bemerkt.

„Ich möchte mich umziehen. Aber hier sind mir zu viele Hobbits." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Geh doch einfach hinein." Frodo deutete auf die Tür, die keine 20 Meter hinter der Treppe lag. „Oder du gehst ein Stückchen den Weg entlang. Dort ist auch niemand mehr. Immerhin wirst du dir wahrscheinlich den Kopf stoßen, wenn du hinein gehst."

„Danke.. Das werde ich tun." Eilig schwang sie ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging mit ihrem Teller die Treppe hinauf. Legolas folgte ihr.

„Das ihr beide bloß bald wieder zurück seid!" Gimlis Stimme donnerte den beiden hinterher. „Auch, wenn ihr etwas nachholen müsst.. Ich werde in einer halben Stunde nach euch sehen!!!" Er lachte laut los, als Aragorn ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und Maeglin ihm vorwurfsvoll gegen den Arm schlug.

----------*°*----------

Sie waren schweigend im Dunkeln nebeneinander gelaufen. Niemand war in diesem Bereich des Dorfes zu sehen. „Wollen wir dort hin?" Siané deutete auf einen kleinen Hain mit Kirschbäumen. Legolas nickte.

„Hältst du das fest?" Als Legolas sich auf das weiche Gras setzte, drückte sie ihm ihren Teller in die Hände.

„Was ist das?" Ein Kribbeln lief durch ihren Körper, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lilien an ihrem Knöchel fuhr.

„Das sind Symbole aus meiner Prüfung. Sie verschwinden in ein paar Tagen." Sie lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn. Missmutig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche herum. _‚Wo hab ich mein Gewand?' _Sie kramte noch einmal hin und her.. Vergeblich. Ihr Novizinnenkleid lag tatsächlich noch in den Hallen der Prüfung. Sie seufzte. _‚Wenigstens ist es heute nicht kalt.'_ Eine Robe hatte sie ja dabei, falls es kälter werden würde...

„Wolltest du dich nicht umziehen?"

„Ich hab nicht das mitgenommen, was ich angenommen hatte." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ein paar weiche Schuhe aus ihrer Tasche. „Wenigstens die habe ich nicht vergessen." Kopfschüttelnd schlüpfte sie hinein und nahm Legolas den Teller wieder aus der Hand. Das sich dabei ihre Finger berührten, tat sie als Zufall ab. Trotzdem lächelte sie.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast mir geschrieben?" Siané wollte gerade in eine der Früchte beißen, als sie sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Das ist doch unwichtig. Es ist nur so.. Ich lebe in Ithilien. Ich habe keinen von deinen Briefen bekommen." Er sah sie entschuldigend an. _‚Dann..'_ Sie lächelte. _‚Kein Wunder, dass er nicht geantwortet hat..'_

„Was tust du in Ithilien?" Langsam aß sie weiter, sah ihn dabei aber an.

„Einige Elben aus dem Düsterwald sind mit mir gekommen. Auch Kairi und ihre Eltern. Sie vermisst dich übrigens." Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der Siané sich an das kleine Elbenkind erinnerte. Es tat ihr noch heute Leid, dass sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte. „Es sind nur Elben mitgekommen, die nicht mehr unter der Herrschaft meines Vaters leben möchten. Sie sind inzwischen gerne in der Nähe der Menschen. Wir haben uns dort etwas zum Leben aufgebaut. Es ist schön." Wieder hörte er auf zu sprechen. Doch als er sie ansah, sah sie in seinen Augen genau das, was sie schon immer gesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr so kalt, wie auf dem Festplatz. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Nun.. Ich bin Aufgenommene. Seit heute. Und wenn ich mich bemühe, bin ich bald eine vollwertige Schwester und darf die Burg für immer verlassen. Das heißt, wenn ich das möchte. Solange muss ich dort bleiben, unter der Aufsicht der anderen. Aber immerhin darf ich nun gehen, wann ich möchte. Hauptsache, ich komme wieder. Als Novizin brauchten wir immer eine Erlaubnis." Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Wie oft hatte man ihr diese Erlaubnis nicht gegeben?

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Baum und sah Legolas an. Dieser streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie zuckte ein wenig zurück. „Du hast Blüten im Haar.." Er lächelte, als er die rosa Kirschblüten aus ihren roten Haaren zog.

„Danke.." Ihre Stimme war leise. Seine Hand lag noch immer in ihren Haaren. Sie sah ihn an. Oh, sie hatte ihn wirklich so vermisst.

Langsam strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Weißt du wie oft ich dich aus dieser Burg entführen wollte?"

Sie lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich nicht so oft, wie ich zu dir davonlaufen wollte." Siané blickte ihm in die Augen. _‚Wenn du dir diese Chance durch die Finger rinnen lässt, bist du verrückt..'_ Langsam überbrückte sie die wenigen Zentimeter zu seinen Lippen.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie diese in seinen Nacken legte. Ganz vorsichtig erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Es war nichts Leidenschaftliches. Es war einfach nur.. sanft und süß.. Sie spürte, wie er sie in seinen Schoß zog und seine Arme um ihren Körper legte. Seine Zunge wanderte zärtlich über ihre Lippen und traf Sekunden später auf ihre.

Als Siané sich wieder von ihm trennte, atmete sie schon ein wenig schwerer. Aber sie lächelte. Genauso, wie er.

„Und was nun?" Seine Stimme war belegt. Sie wusste, dass er mindestens genauso unter der Trennung gelitten hatte, wie sie.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht.."

„Bei Illuvatar, Siané.. Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht noch einmal  1 ½ Jahre aus den Augen lassen." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und stupste ihre Nase mit seiner an. „Noch einmal so etwas und du hast mich unter die Erde gebracht."

„Sag so was nicht."

„Du könntest natürlich mit nach Ithilien kommen." Siané schluckte, als sie seine Bitte hörte.

„Ich darf die Burg doch noch nicht verlassen." Legolas' Griff lockerte sich und er sah sie getroffen an.

„Nein.. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich.. Ich darf gehen, wann ich will. Ich muss mich nur ab und zu wieder blicken lassen. Also.. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich…" Doch er unterbrach sie, als er erneut ihre Lippen in einem Kuss einfing.

„Schon gut. Natürlich.. Du sagtest selbst, du musst erst eine vollwertige Schwester sein. Aber sag mal.." Er sah sie unschuldig an. „Wie oft musst du in der Burg sein, wenn du eine Aufgenommene bist?"

Siané zwinkerte ein paar Mal nachdenklich. „Nicht oft.. Ich muss zu den Prüfungen da sein. Sie wollen sehen, wie weit ich mit der Macht komme.. Also vielleicht.. Drei, vier Monate. Warum?"

„Dann kannst du doch mit deinen Büchern zu uns nach Ithilien kommen. Und dann.. Irgendwann.. Wenn du die letzte Prüfung bestanden hast.." Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn noch einmal.

„Ja.. Vielleicht irgendwann.." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, ließ aber bald von seinen Lippen ab, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich vernahm.

„Halbe Stunde.. Habe ich doch gesagt." Gimli stand grinsend hinter ihnen. „Och, nun guckt nicht so bekümmert. Ich freue mich, den anderen sagen zu können, dass du mit ihm zurück gehst und erst dann heiratet, wenn du eine vollwertige Schwester bist." Er lachte und stiefelte zum Festplatz zurück.

„Gimli.." Ungläubig schüttelte Siané den Kopf.

„Was meinst du?" Legolas wusste nicht, warum sie sich noch groß über den Zwerg wunderte.

„Du fragst mich, was ich meine? Da belauscht er uns und nun meint er, dass wir übers Heiraten gesprochen haben. Ich habe nicht ein Wort gehört, in dem es um Heirat ging, wenn ich eine vollwertige Schwester bin."

„Nicht?" Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte Legolas' betrübten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was meinst du nun?"

„Weißt du.. Es erschüttert mich, dass dieser trampelige Zwerg meine Worte eher durchschaut als du.." Er lächelte.

„Wenn ich eine vollwertige Schwester bin also?" Sie grinste zurück.

„Und dann kommst du mir nicht mehr für drei oder vier Monate in die Burg zurück. Es sei denn, du nimmst mich mit." Er zog sie wieder ein bisschen näher und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Ein weiteres Lächeln schlich sich auf Sianés Züge. Ja, solch eine Dummheit würde sie auch nie wieder tun. Bestimmt hob sie sein Kinn an und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Geste. Sie lachte leise. Eigentlich hatte er dies immer getan. _‚Manche Dinge ändern sich eben..'_ Glücklich beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und traf seine Lippen von neuem.

Manchmal findet man einen Weg, auch wenn er schon verloren scheint.

_~*~**~*~_

_Ende_

_Das ist also das Ende. Woah, habe ich lange daran geschrieben. Und irgendwie bin ich traurig drum. °schnief° Aber es wird neue Geschichten von mir geben. Wollt ihr wissen was? :D_

_Aaaaalso__:_

_Eine Geschichte aus dem Harry Potter Universe.. Und zwar über meine Lieblingszwillinge._ _Eine weitere Geschichte aus dem Harry Potter Universum. Allerdings soll Draco dort mehr drin vorkommen. Hehe.. Ich mag diese fiese Gestalt_ _Und zum Schluss: Eine über Herr der Ringe. Legolas wird wieder dabei sein. Allerdings wird's keine so süße Story wie Herz zu erobern._

_Lasst euch überraschen!! °zwinker°_

_Ich arbeite schon an allen. Ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr die erste davon online seht._

_Bis dahin: ich hab Herz zu erobern gerne geschrieben. Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht. Und es ist wirklich schön, dass sie euch allen so gut gefallen hat._

_Vielleicht sehe ich euch ja mal bei den neuen Geschichten in den Kommis und Reviews wieder? Wäre sehr schön.^^_

_Und danke auch an alle, die mir immer so viele Mails geschrieben haben. Ich bemühe mich immer, alle zu beantworten. Aber ich bin wirklich überrascht, wie viele da immer kommen. Nach dem letzten Chap hatte ich über 20 im Postfach. Und irgendwie werden es nicht weniger, obwohl ich immer an euch zurück schreibe.. Aahhh.. Macht aber ruhig weiter. ;) Ich freu mich da immer wie'n Honigkuchenpferd. :D_

_Hab euch alle lieb!_

_Eure Tig_

_Nochmal__ zu den letzten Reviews.._

_Nachtschatten:  Manche Dinge sind unbeantwortet.. Aber ich denke, das kann ruhig so bleiben._

_Barawen__: Ne, gibt wohl keine Fortsetzung. Aber.. Der Schluss ist doch ganz nett, oder?_

_Uial__: Wie gut, dass noch nicht Schuss war, ne? Hoffe deine Frage hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. :D_

_Meldis__: Ich find's toll, dass du das fürs Ende gehalten hast. ;D JETZT ist erst Schluss. Glücklich?^^ Nebenbei: Gibt keine Fortsetzung. Da würd ich wahrscheinlich was mit kaputt machen. :o)_

_Goldmond: Ja, ich freu mich auch, dass meine Geschichte zu OBL kommt. :o) Aber eine Fortsetzung gibt es wirklich nicht. Dafür andere Geschichten von mir, die ich schon angefangen habe. Kann mich nur noch nicht entscheiden, welche als erstes veröffentlicht wird._

_Mehagles__: Und? Wunder noch geschehen? °knuff°_

_Arwi__: Nein, keine Fortsetzung. Aber so ist das Ende doch okay, oder? ;)_

_Strumpfhase: Ist das Ende in Ordnung so? Ich hoffe deine Tränen sind getrocknet. :D_

_Black Pearl: So, nach der Mail wusstest du ja, dass noch mehr kommt. Bist du mit diesem Ende einverstanden? °lieb guck°_

_Hexenlady: Danke für die ganzen Reviews, die du mir geschrieben hast_

_Kruemel__: So, dies ist das richtige Ende. Wo bleibt deine Fanfic? Warte schon sehsüchtig auf einen neuen Teil. :D Übrigens: Durch das Ende dieser Geschichte, kann ich nun endlich meine Fred&George Geschichte online stellen. :D_

_Chillykiss__: Jupp.. Hast du richtig erkannt. Die 100% haben wir jetzt erst erreicht. :D_

_Sumomo__: Siehste.. Hast doch noch nen schönes Ende bekommen. :o)_

_Arwen__: Also.. Klar war der letzte Teil traurig. Aber so ist es doch auch ganz gut, oder?_

_Escalina__: Na ja.. Sie heiraten nicht im Heimlichen. Dachte mir, so ist es am besten gelöst. :o)_

_Atzui-chan__: Du hast vor deiner Mom deswegen geheult?? Nein!! Wie hat sie reagiert? Was hat sie gesagt? °lach° Ich hoffe, der Epilog hat dir gefallen._

_Hana-chan__: Japp.. Wird neue Geschichten von mir geben. Von Harry Potter. °Lach° Aber auch von Herr der Ringe.^^ Mochtest du den Epilog?_

_Kagomee__: HA!!! Jetzt musst du mir noch nen Kommi schreiben, da es noch nicht das letzte Chap war!! °lach° Hihi!!! Und? Was sagst du?_

_Kazuji__: Und? Ist das ein klischeehaftes Ende? __Nee, ne?__ :D_

_ADD02: Nee.. Ein Sequel wird es nicht geben. :o) Aber dafür neue Geschichten von mir. Danke, dass du mir immer soooo viele Kommis geschrieben hast.^^_

_Ireth__: Und? Wie gefiel euch das, nun letzte, Kapitel? °wissen will°_

_Daga__: Na, im Prinzip gab es ja noch ne Fortsetzung.^^ Aber mehr kommt bestimmt nicht.^^ Nach diesem Epilog ist Schluss.. :o) Freu dich auf ne neue Geschichte. :D Jaja.._

_Nillithiel__: Ich hab nicht nur ein neues Projekt, sondern drei!! °lach°_

_Vielen lieben Dank auch noch an_

_Viv-chan__, __Cheyenne__, chanell1234, mitsuki11, Ranma-san, MizzBabyz, DevilAmon, Bluelight, flemming, Ran09, siane und sin!!_

_Die, mir nach dem letzten Chap Kommis geschrieben haben. °alleknuddel°_


End file.
